The Assassins of Fairy Tail
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Sequel to The Dragon of Night Raid. A new adventure awaits the three former Night Raid assassins. Upon this journey, they will encounter new enemies unlike any they could have never imagined. Including one force that is stronger than any other foe they had fought before.
1. Prologue: The Dragon's Tale

**A/N: And here's the sequel all of you were waiting for. How's that to start off the new year? I'm pretty sure all of you know what the story line is going to be for this one with a few twists here and there (Spoiler! This is continuing starting from chapter 424 of the Fairy Tail manga. In other words, beyond where the anime ended.). How will our three ex-assassin girls fare in Earthland? Guess you'll just have to read and find out. Now, on with the show!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Prologue: The Dragon's Tale

My name is Wendy Marvel. It has been six months since my return. It's hard to believe that much time had passed considering I spend six months in that world. In those six months, I had experienced all kinds of things. I had met new people, both good and the evilest I had ever encountered. I knew what it felt like to lose people close to you even though you didn't know them that long. And it was at that moment, I knew firsthand how the world I was sent was like. As good as some of the times were, the bad times only seemed to become worse for me. From being separated from my world, from my friends, my guild, Chelia, and Carla, to me being kidnapped and being the love interest of the strongest of the Empire and took everything I held dear to me. If that wasn't bad enough, a grudge from the past was also present in the world I was stuck in. Five beings, demons from Tartaros, who all wanted revenge for what Fairy Tail did to their guild. It was the five of them against me.

Then again, it wasn't just me. I had others, the people I had met firsthand who happily helped me in my time of need. Night Raid. They may not have been a guild, but they were like a family to me just like Cait Shelter, Fairy Tail, and Lamia Scale. Still, it didn't mean the battles were any easier. Each battle I was involved could've been my last. Even with my magic, it took everything I had to survive to see the next day. To see all of them again. To see her again. That was my driving force to survive through everything this world had to throw at me. Throughout those battles, I suffered mentally and physically. The scar on my shoulder proves that and my mind is further proof. The most damaging was my prized possession destroyed in front of me. That was when I knew what despair and a sense of hopelessness felt like.

As if it weren't any worse, from the time I arrived in this different world, it was already killing me. I just didn't know it yet. My magic, which had helped me so much in surviving, was running out and I had no way to replenish it. It was ironic to me. The very magic that has helped me so much would also be one of the many things that would end my life. Still, I couldn't give up. Even with everything that had happened to me, I still had people who were hoping to see me. To reunite. Little did I know, that wish would come true in a way I would never see coming. Chelia did come in my time of need and along with her were other guilds who I had strong bonds with. It was a miracle. A miracle I was so happy that it happened.

Just in time too because they arrived in the most critical time. During the last great battle we had to do before everything would be set right once and for all. Strong as the enemy was, they would be no match against the power of wizard guilds. A lot happened during that time. From everyone fighting in the front lines to Chelia and I fighting against that last Tartaros woman together to fighting against that towering robot with everything they had to finally, that woman, Esdeath confront us and threating to kill Chelia. It was at that point, I let my rage consume me. Esdeath had killed too many people to even count. Done so many horrible things to innocent people just for the sake of her amusement. Spilled so much blood just to satiate her desire for battle. And I would be damned if Chelia would become her next victim.

When my power reawakened, I made sure Esdeath would feel everything, everything she had done to countless other innocent people to her. She may have been powerful, she may have been the strongest in the Empire, but she would be no match against the power of a dragon from my world. I made sure she felt the full wrath of what a dragon slayer could do. As long I've known, I was always timid, afraid, and doubted my own abilities as a dragon slayer. But when that moment happened, from when I thought I lost Leone and when she was going to kill Chelia, I felt what anger was like. And I made sure Esdeath would feel every bit of it. After my final attack, I returned to what I was before but this time, worse. The magic I had left was used up and I was dying.

I felt my body grow weaker with every second and darkness was enveloping me. For the first time, I was experiencing death. As it slowly took me over, my regrets were not seeing everyone again even after everything they went through. Just when I thought it would be the end of me, I was brought back and was reunited with everyone. I saw those I thought I would never see again and we celebrated in both our reunion and our victory over the Empire. The happiness and joy we had together were followed by the sadness of my departure and saying goodbye to those who looked after, who took care of me all this time. It was bittersweet but I knew, we knew this day would come. We said our goodbyes with tears of happiness and smiles so it would be the last we could remember each other forever more. And then…I returned home.

After being in that other world for so long, six months in fact in their time, it felt strange being back in my own world. I knew I would miss them just as they would miss me and would never forget each other. At least that's what I thought. To my surprise, three of them came along without me knowing. Akame, Leone, and Chelsea. Leone told me that everything we went through doesn't mean it had to be the end. She and the others wanted to have more adventures with me. And that made even happier. I couldn't wait to show them what my world had to offer. I knew they would love it. Not long after, with a little help from Leone, I was able to tell Chelia how I felt about her like I had for so long and that dream was able to come true.

Six months later which meant a year since Fairy Tail's disbandment which meant a year and a half for me, I had another reunion. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy arrived at Lamia Scale after the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving was done. I was so happy to them again after all this time. They told me they were going to bring back Fairy Tail. As happy as I was hearing that, I couldn't join. I was in Lamia Scale and I was with Chelia. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't leave Chelia because she would be all alone. When I told Chelia that, she responded by telling me what kind of a person she'd be if she would let the person she loved stay out of pity.

I knew what she was talking about but before I could think more about it, we were attacked by our rival guild, Orochi Fin. I was determined and so was Chelia to protect everyone. We headed straight for the enemy and took them head on. Within the enemy's ranks was a former enemy of ours, Blue Note Stinger. I didn't expect to see him again after all this time. Like before, he demonstrated his power but I wasn't the same person back then on Tenrou Island. This kind of pain was nothing compared to the absolute hell I had to endure. I used my powers that I have gained back in the Capital, including the Imperial Arms Run had given me. A truth I had come to accept is that I was no longer the person I used to be. Sure, I would act the same as I always was before but in actuality, that world had changed me. Hardened me. Into something else entirely. At times, my mind would be plagued by the past in my dreams of what happened to me in that world. For better or for worse, I don't know. What I do know is that I will move forward, like always.

Speaking of moving forward, after stopping Orochi Fin's attack, Chelia told me to go with Natsu and the others. She explained she would be fine just as long the guild was with her. She also told me that if our bond was able to survive in different worlds, it could easily survive if we were in different guilds. It wasn't before long I had another farewell to those who took care of me and Carla. I left with Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. And once again, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea showed up and wanted to come along. I guess I should've seen this coming. Like Leone told me before, we've been through too much together to end it now. She was right. My world still had so much to offer them.

All of us ran to our next destination. It's funny now that I think about it. I had finished a journey not too long ago and I was going on another one. The thing is, while this may be another adventure for me, for them, it's the beginning of their first one in my world. And I for one can't wait to enjoy it together not only with me, but with all of Fairy Tail. And now, my tale may be done but another will be told not only from my perspective but from theirs as well. Now I wonder what'll happen next. The only way to find out is to turn the page to the next chapter and see what this new adventure awaits us all. My name is Wendy Marvel and not only I was the sky dragon slayer of both Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail, I was also the Dragon of Night Raid.


	2. Leone's Tag Along

**A/N: Wow. I got some good feedback about the prologue. Now I'm hoping this story will live up to all of your expectations. Now without delay, you know the drill by now. Tales of Zestiria the X first opening as first opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job One: Leone's Tag Along

Laughter could be along the trail Wendy was walking on. With her joining the laughing was Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Carla. While traveling to their next destination, Wendy thought it was a good time to catch up with the other Fairy Tail members with what she was doing in the past year. Excluding what happened to her when she was pulled into the Other Gateway and was sent to the Capital. Unknown to her, Lucy, Natsu, and Happy already know about that thanks to Leone and the other two former Night Raid members telling them the night Orochi Fin attack Margret Town and that they themselves are from that same world. Speaking of the members, they were walking behind Wendy and the others while continuing to chat with each another. Leone couldn't be any happier seeing the sight before her. "Look at her. I haven't seen Wendy this happy in a while."

Chelsea was enjoying the sight before her as well. Aside from Chelia and themselves, this was the most she had seen Wendy talk. It didn't come as much of a surprise to her since Natsu and the others were in the same guild as the young dragon slayer. "I don't blame her. She hasn't seen them in a long time. Longer if you count the time she was stuck in our world."

During the group conversation, Carla looked back at the second group and sprouted her wings. She flew over to the former assassins and stopped in front of them. "All of you are sure keeping your distance. Are you sure you don't wish to join in on the conversation?"

Akame smiled at the Exceed and shook her head. "We're fine Carla. We're giving Wendy all the time she needs with them."

Carla could understand the reason. While she has not seen Happy and the others for over a year, it was even longer for Wendy. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey! Check this out!"

Carla and Akame's group heard Natsu's shout and ran to catch up with the first group. When they did, all of them saw a most unusual sight. There was a dark rain cloud over a town and the rain was falling on top only on the town. Chelsea raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Huh. That's something you don't see every day."

Lucy leaned in forward to take a closer look. "That's Rainfall Village." She studied the area a little more. "Look at all the rain and in one place too."

The phenomenon was strange for Wendy to see as well. "It's so weird."

As soon as they walked up to the village, it didn't take Happy long to test out the difference. He was going back and forth between the rainfall enjoying the difference. "It's rainy here…but sunny here!" He went back into the rainy part. "It's rainy here!"

Natsu thought it was fun. "Ha ha ha ha! You've still got a long way to go Happy." He stood in the middle of the difference and spread his arms out. "Behold the half-rain!"

Happy did the same. "Half-rain!"

Carla had an anime sweat drop at their behavior. "Really guys?"

While it was amusing, they still needed to enter. "Alright, that's enough you two. Let's get going." She and the rest of the first group walked into the rain.

Already Chelsea had doubts about this whole thing. "Great and I didn't even bring an umbrella."

Leone slapped her back pushing the other girl forward to it. "Suck it up, Chelsea. Akame already went in."

"She what!?" Chelsea looked forward and sure enough, Akame was already walking in the heavy rain.

The blonde started to walk into it not soon after. "Come on unless you're scared getting a little wet."

Chelsea sighed and decided to get it over with. "One for the money I guess." She finally walked into the rain. As if the rain didn't make the village gloomy enough, the whole village seemed void of any sign of life. It reminded Akame many of the missions she took up in such environments. Chelsea caught up with Akame and Leone. "So what are we doing here again?"

Akame was keeping an eye of her surroundings. "We're here to find another of the Fairy Tail members, Juvia."

Leone knew all too well who she was. "Oh yeah, that water chick. It would explain the rain falling on here."

The whole group traveled further into the village. It was strangely amazing to Lucy. "There's not even a shadow here."

Already Wendy started to have doubts about this whole thing. "Maybe nobody lives here anymore."

Natsu pointed ahead. "Nope. I can smell Juvia. That way." Just as he said, up ahead they saw a figure sitting on a wooden bench. Sure enough, it was Juvia but she looked somewhat lost in thought.

 **Fairy Tail member: Juvia Lockser**

Juvia heard several footsteps approaching and looked forward. She saw three figures running toward her. "Hey! Juvia!"

Juvia gasped at the voice and the figures mysteriously transformed into Gray. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

The water mage was beyond happy to see him again. "Gray…"

"Gray" stopped in front of her. "I've come for you."

Juvia stood up and ran toward her beloved. "My love! Juvia's…Juvia's…!"

And her cheek was grabbed by Natsu. "Calm down." Juvia calmed down after that and saw three other familiar faces she hadn't seen in a long time. Natsu smiled at her. "Yo! How've ya been?"

Lucy winked at her fellow member. "I'm glad you're still the same."

Wendy was the happiest seeing someone else from Fairy Tail. "It's been so long Juvia."

Juvia was still having a hard time believing seeing the people who were in front of her. "Natsu…Lucy…Wendy…and…" She saw three extra people she had never seen before.

Leone grinned at the water mage. "Hiya! It's nice to finally meet you in person."

Chelsea meekly waved her hand at Juvia. "Hi there."

Akame bowed to Juvia. "We've heard much about you."

Juvia just kept staring at the three former Night Raid members. "Who are you people?"

"We're here too!" Happy exclaimed.

"Are you living here all by yourself?" Carla asked.

Juvia continued to stare until she suddenly dropped. Natsu caught her in time and was worried. "What's wrong?"

Lucy was equally worried. "Juvia!"

Everyone went into a house which Chelsea was all too glad to be in. _"If I knew we were going to be in heavy rainfall, I would've skipped out on my shower earlier today."_ She and everyone else were drying themselves off from the rain.

Juvia was in bed with her face looking flush. Wendy had finished diagnosing her. "She's got a really bad fever."

Carla was busy drying herself with a towel. "Well, she's been in the rain this whole time. It's really not surprising."

Lucy looked around the house they were in. "Wonder if this is Juvia's house?"

Natsu sniffed a few times around and crossed his arms. "It kinda smells like Gray too?"

"Gray's been here too?" Happy guessed?"

Juvia breathing slightly heavy through her mouth. "Juvia once…lived together with Gray…" Both Lucy and Wendy were surprised to hear that detail. "Alone." She gave Lucy a look as if she won something.

The blonde wasn't all too impressed. "Wow. She's really proud of herself."

The water mage continued to reminiscence her time with Gray. "We ate together…trained together…worked together…" She turned to her side and closed her eyes. "Slept together."

Wendy became a little embarrassed upon hearing that. So was Lucy. "Unnecessary information!" Leone just whistled at the detail.

"Well…tried to but he kicked me out." That they could believe in a little more.

Juvia turned to her back once again. "We were happy…but then one day…

 _F_

Juvia was picking up Gray's clothes off the ground like usual. "Gray! You're leaving your clothes all over the place again." Once she picked all of them up, she gasped at the sight before her. There was mysterious black marking from his arm all the way to the cheek. "What's…wrong with your body?"

Gray smiled as a response. "Don't worry." Even if he said that, Juvia was still wondering what that black mark was. Gray began to walk away. "Alright. Time for food."

 _F_

"And from that day onwards, he'd frequently go out alone and he stopped coming back altogether. This was half a year ago."

Wendy lowered her head. "No way."

Natsu gritted his teeth. "What a bastard leaving you all alone."

Lucy could see the irony in his words. "That's funny coming from you."

"We left a will, didn't we?"

"Natsu, it's a note, not a will." Happy clarified.

Lucy glared at the fire dragon slayer. "Either way, you technically did leave us all behind as well, you know." Natsu really couldn't argue against that. Lucy looked away from him. "And those left behind."

"Get a room you two." Juvia commented.

Lucy didn't take the comment well. "Hey!"

"So you don't know where Gray is now?" Happy asked.

"She wouldn't be here if she knew, would she?" Carla explained.

The water mage had already thought of that before. "Juvia tried to looking for him for days…but…Gray was nowhere to be found so Juvia decided to wait." Tears were beginning to come out of her eyes. "This is where Juvia and Gray had such happy times. Juvia's sure Gray will come home…eventually."

Her words reached out to everyone in the room. This whole thing was mysterious to Akame and the others. _"Why would he leave all of a sudden? More importantly…"_ She looked at Juvia. _"She's been waiting for him to return all this time."_ Akame thought this was some major dedication.

Juvia continued to cry. "Juvia's sorry you had to see her like this."

Natsu looked out the window. "I'll find him for you." The water mage turned to her side once again. "No, wait. I'll definitely find him." He turned back and smiled. "I'm bringing everyone back together…so we can be a guild again." Everyone looked over at Juvia still lying on her back. Little did they know she was now crying out of hope of what the fire dragon slayer said would come true.

After some time had passed, the group went outside but remained under the roof so they wouldn't become wet. Except for Natsu. He was back in the rain. "Juvia's finally asleep." Wendy spoke. "You said you'd find him but do you even know where to start?"

Lucy had to agree that the young dragon slayer was right. "I don't have anything on his whereabouts in my memos."

Already Chelsea didn't like how this was starting. "Great so we got no leads whatsoever. What now?"

All of them didn't hear a response from Natsu. In fact, he was giving off a very serious look. Seeing it make Happy feel a little nervous. "What's wrong Natsu? Your face is scary."

"It's somewhere around here wasn't it?" Natsu softly spoke. Lucy wondered what he meant by that. The fire dragon slayer looked back at everyone. "We're going to Sabertooth."

The whole group had the same reaction when they heard that. "Huh?"

 **B**

Deep in a part of some dark twisted woods, there was a building. Inside were seven people gathered around a table for a meeting. "Oración Seis…Grimoire Heart and now Tartaros. The Balam Alliance's fall symbolizes the end of the Dark Guild Era. From this point onwards, it's the start of the Avatar Era. Our Creed…a world that belongs to the black wizard Zeref."

 **Avatar Priest: Arlock**

The other members were in full agreement. "The time has come."

 **Avatar member: Abel**

"To wipe out all wizards that have gone against Zeref."

 **Avatar member: Goumon**

One of the two women smiled at the idea. "All is to be done for Zeref…"

 **Avatar member: Briar**

The member next to her whose body was covered head to toe in full black armor was silent but agreed.

 **Avatar member: D-6**

"For Zeref."

 **Avatar member: Jerome**

The younger of the two girls smiled sweetly. "For Zeref."

 **Avatar member: Mary**

Mary gave a playful smile to their last member. He was fully confident about accomplishing their one true goal. His smile said the same with a black marking going from his arm all the way to the side of his cheek. "All is to be done for Zeref."

 **Avatar member: Gray Fullbuster**

 **B**

Wendy was inside Juvia's home continuing to treat the water mage's fever with her healing magic. Chelsea walked up to the young dragon slayer to check up on both of them. "How's she doing Wendy?"

Wendy stopped using her healing magic and sighed. "It's not going well. Her fever isn't getting any lower even with my healing powers." For Wendy to say that, the fever must've been something else for even Wendy to have trouble with it.

Carla continued to look out the window. "I wonder if Natsu's made it to Sabertooth's guild already."

The young dragon slayer wiped the sweat from her forehead with arm determined not to give up. "Leave this to me, Natsu. So please bring Gray back as quickly as you can."

Chelsea smiled at Wendy's determination. Even if she was being sidelined this time, Wendy was still giving it her all. Chelsea turned to look at Akame who was just leaning back against the wall with her arms crossed. She could pretty much guess what's on the other girl's mind. She walked up to Akame with that same smile. "You thinking about her?"

Her words broke Akame's train of thought and looked back at the other girl. She smiled back. "You can say that."

When it came to fighting, Akame could be unpredictable but outside of battle, there were only two things on her mind. One of them was of recent. "She volunteered you know. You'll see her again. So in the meantime, kick back, relax and enjoy what scenery this place has."

Akame closed her eyes momentarily and opened them halfway through. She didn't relax how quiet a place would be without a certain girl. Like Chelsea said, she'll see her again. _"Leone…"_

 **B**

Natsu and Lucy were riding on an animal running a fast speed and Happy was flying next to them. Behind them was Leone in her beast form keeping up with the animal. Happy looked to the side and smiled. "I see it!"

Lucy looked at the same direction and was amazed seeing the size of Sabertooth's guild. "It's huge!"

Leone whistled at the size of the building. _"Damn. It's as big as the base."_

Lucy looked in front at Natsu. "Hey, Natsu…are you sure Sabertooth has information about Gray?"

"Can't be for sure." The fire dragon slayer replied.

The blonde didn't quite understand. "What do you mean by that?"

Natsu suddenly turned his whole body around to face Lucy. "Listen up, Lucy…"

Lucy could care less about what Natsu had to say and more about him keeping an eye out on front. "Hey! Turn back! The front! The Front!"

The fire dragon slayer ignored the cries. "I believe in Gray. But this time, I won't get any information unless I stop trusting in him."

Hearing that really didn't make any sense to Lucy. "I don't understand what you're saying but…turn to the front!"

"I mean I'll stop trusting him until I find him. That's it." Natsu replied.

"I still don't get it!"

"Lucy…" Natsu neared his face towards Lucy's. "I'll definitely bring Gray back. This I promise you." The blonde felt a little embarrassed with Natsu being this close to her. "So until then, don't ask."

Lucy looked away for a moment until she suddenly turned Natsu's head around. "Look forward stupid!"

"Gwoh!"

Leone saw the whole thing and couldn't help but chuckle. "Did anyone tell that you two kinda look like a couple?"

Happy flew back next to her with a playful smile. "That's because they loooove each other."

Lucy looked back at the Exceed angrily. "I don't need to hear that now you stupid cat!" Speaking of cats, she was wondering something about the other girl joining them. "By the way, Leone was it? Why are you coming with us?"

Leone gave her trademark toothy grin at the other blonde. "If you think I'm going to let you two have all the fun without me, think again. I know something fun will happen if it'll involve you two so I'm sticking around."

Lucy could understand the reason. One thing she couldn't understand was Leone herself. She was still wondering how the other blonde could do a Take Over on a Take Over. There was so much she didn't know about Wendy's new friends. One thing she did know was that Lucy was glad they were on their side.

 **B**

The four arrived at the Sabertooth guild and it was quite the surprise for all of the Sabertooth members. Yukino particularly. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy!"

Lucy was also happy seeing her fellow Celestial mage. "Yukino! It's been such a long time! How've you been?"

Yukino smiled at the blonde. "I'm good thanks."

Leone popped up from behind Lucy and waved at the other girl. "Hey there! Long time no see!"

Yukino didn't expect to see Leone again. "Leone. It's nice to see you again. How are Wendy and the others?"

Leone smiled at the question. "They're doing fine."

Lucy looked back and forth between the two girls looking a little confused. "Wait, you two know each other? You've actually seen Wendy before Yukino?"

The other girl giggled nervously. "It's kinda of a long story." She quickly realized something. "Now that I think about it, why are you with Lucy and Natsu Leone?"

The second blonde chuckled. "I'm just tagging along with them, that's all. That and they paid a visit to Lamia Scale. We'll tell you about that fiasco later."

While they were enjoying the reunion, Orga chuckled at the Fairy Tail members. "Heh. All the jobs from Fairy Tail got sent over."

Rufus gave a sly smile. "Thanks to you guys, business has been well."

Lucy thought as much but she had some news of her own. "I know. Plus, Fairy Tail's coming back anyway."

Yukino was surprised to hear that. "Really?"

Lucy was still a little unsure. "Uh…that's not what I meant."

Yukino apparently didn't care as she was crying out of joy. "I'm really looking forward to it!"

The other girl gave a platonic look at her. "You don't have to cry over it."

"Huh. I thought this voice sounded familiar."

"Yeah…hi!"

Natsu turned where he heard that voice and saw Sting who had changed quite a lot. And by a lot meant he had gotten very obese. "It's Natsu and Lucy."

"And Happy too!" Lector cheered.

Lucy didn't know what to think of the Sabertooth guild master. Natsu didn't look the least bit surprised. "Yo Sting."

Leone's reaction was laughing uncontrollably while grabbing her sides. "Holy crap! You've gotten so freaking fat!" She continued to cackle.

Sting didn't seem to mind her laughing. In fact, he was surprised to see her again. "Oh hey. It's Leone. Haven't seen you in a while. So you're with Natsu and Lucy huh?" Lucy still didn't understand how they knew Leone. "You haven't changed a bit Natsu."

The other dragon slayer smiled back. "Heh, you too."

Lucy would have to disagree. "No way! He's changed alright!"

Lector walked up to Happy and noticed one other cat was not with them. "Huh, where's Carla? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?"

Happy had a question of his own as he noticed something too. "Well, what about Frosch? Isn't he with you?"

He brought up a good point. "Frosch is on a mission with Rogue and the Missus."

And Natsu suddenly grabbed the Exceed's cheeks looking a little distressed. "Where'd he go!?"

Sting took a step forward knocking Lucy back a little due to his large size. "What're you doing to Lector Natsu."

Yukino was a little worried. "Natsu?"

Lector found it hard to answer with the fire dragon slayer squeezing his face. "I…don't know but…it hasn't been long since they left. They might be at the town's entrance."

The answer was more than good enough for Natsu. "I see." He let go of the Exceed and started run out the entrance. "Thanks, Lector!"

Both Lucy and Happy held out their hand and paw at him. "Hey, wait up Natsu!"

"Wait!"

And Sting somehow returned to normal in the next second. "What did he want?"

Lector jumped on his shoulder. "I don't know."

Lucy was surprised by his drastic change back. "He's back to normal!"

Yukino held up one of her golden gate keys with Libra behind her. "Well, it was getting too much so I had to use Libra's powers on him."

Leone was quite impressed at that. "Huh. That's pretty handy."

Meanwhile, outside of town, Natsu was running toward the entrance hoping to find Rouge. He finally saw two figures up ahead. "ROGUE!"

Rogue looked back to see Natsu approaching him quickly. Along with him was Minerva. "Natsu?"

Natsu suddenly grabbed the shadow dragon slayer and continued to run ahead. "C'mere! Let's talk!"

Rogue didn't know what think about what just happened. "Huh!? What's this all about?!"

Minerva had questions with just happened. "Wait up!"

"Natsu!"

"Holy crap that guy can run fast."

Minerva heard these three voices and turn around to see Lucy, Happy, and Leone running toward her. "You're…"

Frosch jumped a little into the air. "I want to come along too!"

Natsu looked back at everyone with an angry look on his face. "All of you stay here! We need to talk in private!" He continued to run with Rogue until they couldn't see them anymore when they turned around the corner.

All of them wondered what was so important Natsu had to talk to Rogue alone. The three girls finally noticed each other. "Long time no see." Minerva spoke to Lucy.

The blonde smiled at her. "Yeah…it's nice that you're back in the guild now."

Minerva looked over at Leone and smiled at her as well. "And it's been a while since I've seen you."

Leone chuckled awkwardly. "Yeah…been seeing some familiar faces lately huh?"

Once again, Lucy was looking back and forth between the two girls. "Okay, how is it you know everyone in Sabertooth?"

Her question was ignored as Frosch asked a question. "Did you say hi to everyone back at the guild?"

Happy grabbed the other Exceed's paws. "Yeah, just a while back."

Speaking of the guild, Lucy had another question. "What was up with Sting?"

Leone began to giggle again remembering that. "Yeah…he was so freaking fat-ha ha ha ha!"

Minerva was happy to explain that. "Hmm…we had our annual Saber eating competition. The Tora-Tora-Tora."

Now it made sense to Lucy. "Ah so that's why he was so puffed up."

Minerva giggled. "Well, it was me that won, though."

Now Leone had a passing thought about that. _"Huh. I wonder who would win in an eating contest. Her or Akame?"_

Lucy had one more question for Minerva. "Was that why you guys didn't join the Games?"

The other girl shook her head. "No. Our master said it wasn't worth joining if Fairy Tail isn't in it."

Frosch raised his arm. "I think so too."

Talking to Lucy so nonchalantly again felt strange to Minerva. In fact, she felt a little guilty for what she did to her back at the last Grand Magic Games and looked away from her. "Uh…my apologies for what happened during the last games."

Lucy tilted her head in confusion but then smiled at the other girl. "Oh, don't worry about it. It was a fight among guild members anyway."

Hearing that still didn't make Minerva feel any better. "Even so, I overdid it."

Lucy still didn't mind it. "Nah…don't worry about it."

Minerva did feel a little glad that Lucy didn't harbor any hard feelings for what happened between them. She gave a small smile at the other girl. "It's sad that Fairy Tail is no more. It really was a good guild."

Lucy smiled as she brought up her hand with the Fairy Tail symbol. She placed her hand on her chest. "It isn't over yet. The guild still exists in our heart."

Both Minerva and Leone smiled at the words. "It's in me too."

Happy couldn't agree more with Frosch. "I think so too."

Over to Natsu and Rogue, Rogue wasn't all too happy he was suddenly taken away. He was a little peeved at the other dragon slayer doing that. "After such a long time, the first thing you do is this?"

Natsu didn't care about his consequences and seemed very impatient. "Lemme see your work request!" Rogue didn't quite understand what Natsu meant by that. "Just lemme see it!" Rogue decided it would be better to go along with what Natsu demanded. He handed him his job request and Natsu immediately grabbed it. The fire dragon slayer took a good look at the request and his eyes widened. "This..." He instantly decided. "I'll do this."

Once again, Rogue was surprised to hear that. "Huh?! This is Sabertooth…hey, you aren't in a guild anymore."

Natsu turned to look at him. "I'm in Fairy Tail!" He handed Rogue back the request. "Listen Rogue. I'll do the job for you and you can have the reward. So promise me you and Frosch don't leave this town until I come back. Just don't!"

To Rogue, Natsu was acting stranger than usual. "You're crazy."

With their talk down, Natsu ran back to Lucy and the others and grabbed both Lucy and Happy while running. "Let's go Lucy, Happy!"

Leone ran after the three. "Hey! What's the hurry?!"

Natsu had some last minute advice to give. "Minerva! Keep an eye on Rogue and Frosch! Don't let them out of town!"

The reason why Natsu was acting this was because remembered what Future Rogue told him just before he went back to his time. _"A year after…"_

The current Rogue caught up with Minerva still trying to figure what was going on. "What the hell?"

Minerva didn't know what happened either. "I have no idea."

"Fro doesn't have one either."

 _"_ _Please tell 'me'…to protect Frosch…a year…later…because Gray will kill Frosch."_

Natsu was determined of not only finding Gray where he was but also put a stop of what was to come by Future Rogue's foretelling. _"Fairy Tail…needs Gray!"_

 **A/N: Claymore ending song.**


	3. Leone's Infiltration

**A/N: Now I'm not sure if I'll give this the same attention I did with The Dragon of Night Raid but I will work on it when I can.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Two: Leone's Infiltration

Leone and the rest of the group she was with were sitting around in the middle of the forest. All of them were having a discussion about the group they were about to confront. Happy was the first to ask about the subject. "What's this Avatar thing that Rogue was supposed to go after?"

Natsu, of course, didn't have the slightest clue. "Dunno."

Thankfully for them, Lucy knew a little about them. "Apparently, it's a cult filled with Zeref's followers that have been on the rise ever since the fall of the dark guilds."

The name caught the fire dragon slayer's interest. "Zeref?"

Hearing the name certainly rang a bell to Leone. "I've heard of them before. Akame and the rest of us were thinking of tackling them sometime soon. Never thought it would be this soon."

Natsu was still a little unsure about the enemy. "Well, I don't know if he himself has anything to with it but…"

Lucy didn't think the same about that. "They all worship him like he's some kind of god there."

Leone groaned at the detail. "Great…so they're that kind of people."

Natsu smiled at the opportunity they were given. "Zeref's underlings huh? Alright, I'm all fired up!"

Lucy didn't share the same enthusiasm as him. In fact, she was still wondering why they were here in the first place. "That aside, how'd Rogue's job have anything to do with Gray's whereabouts?"

Happy wondered the same thing. "Yeah…what's that about?"

Natsu pondered the question and stood up. He walked over to a tree still in thought and placed his hand on it. It was quite the surprise to both Happy and Lucy. "Huh. He's using his brains for a change."

"So he really can't tell us."

Leone was getting a slight kick out of this. _"He's a lot more entertaining in person."_

The fire dragon slayer came to his conclusion. "Hmm…I think I'll tell you anyway. Future Rogue told me so."

Lucy was surprised to hear that from him. "Future Rogue?"

Leone shuddered a little at the name. _"That guy huh?"_ She remembered him all too well from seeing Wendy's experience way back then.

Natsu continued to explain. "A year after the Grand Magic Games…which means somewhere around now. We'll be meeting Gray but as an enemy."

Lucy didn't like the sound of that one bit. "An enemy?!"

This certainly wasn't what Leone thought in meeting Gray for the first time. "That's why it's got me thinking, 'hey, maybe we'll meet him there.' You know…where Rogue's supposed to be."

It was surprising for Lucy to see Natsu plan this out which was so unlike him. There was something about this that didn't make sense. "But the future from where Future Rogue came should've changed by now. How can the same thing happen here now?" Confusing as it is, Lucy had to accept the fact. "Well, if you're saying that then I really can't be that sure but this is all we've got for now. But an enemy?"

Natsu had a small theory about that. "Remember what Juvia said? About him getting dark marks on himself? He had those on him when battling Mard Geer. It could've been because he had to learn how to use his demon slayer magic quickly as possible. Maybe he let some of that evil stuff get inside of him as well."

Leone was beginning to find out how heavy all of this was becoming. _"That's just great. If worst comes to worst…"_ She didn't want to finish that thought as she knew what the end result was.

Lucy was finding this a little hard to believe. "No way…" Now she was feeling a little concerned about this whole thing. _"Why did he keep it from us all this time? So Natsu knows what'll happen if Gray fights Rogue…and that's why…"_

Natsu placed his hand on the blonde's head and smiled. "Don't worry. Gray's still our friend, no matter what happens."

Lucy smiled at the words as they brought a little comfort to her. "Yeah."

Happy raised both his arms looking determined. "Aye sir!"

While all of them were feeling confident about this, Leone still had her doubts. _"I hope you're right about this because if this turns out like I think…I wouldn't be able to face Wendy again. And all of you."_

 **B**

Within the Avatar headquarters, Arlock was preoccupied preaching to his so called god in the altar. "Our lord Zeref, please accept this humble sacrifice of ours…the day of Purification draws near! Destroy this defiled world and rebuild it once more…and lead us from the top of the world of magic!"

"Master Priest" Arlock looked back to see Jerome and Briar enter the altar. "Are we to go along with the plans for the Purification Ritual then? There's a high chance that the council's caught on to us."

Arlock continued to stare at Jerome. Briar wasn't too worried about the Magic Council. "That's why I'm telling you we should remove the root of our anxiety right away. Think Shaggy, think." She whispered that last.

Jerome caught it regardless. "Shaggy…" Arlock was still looking at the two. "Shaggy huh…"

The priest looked back at the statue in front of him. "In the middle of my prayers. Please leave for now." With that order, the two did as they were told.

 **B**

All of the Avatar members met up in one of the hallways discussing what Jerome had said before. Mary thought it was funny. "Well, grandpa is kinda stubborn in some ways. Why won't he just die already? Ha ha."

Briar failed the see humor in all of this. "Shut up you wicked little thing."

Mary didn't take that very well and pouted. "That's mean Briar! You always give people terrible nicknames too don't you? And most of the time it's tasteless. Such a shame!"

Goumon was taking this subject very seriously. "Hmm…if the Council's already caught wind of our plans…then that means we'll be in a mesh."

Mary giggled at his misuse of words. "Hey, didn't you mean 'in a mess'? Now that's one hilarious mistake right there. Ha ha."

"Now where will fate lead us…" D-6 spoke.

Abel was busy playing with a certain doll. "As long as it's gonna be fun, we're all good."

The issue was more much serious for Jerome and had to discuss it. "The council itself isn't the problem. What's really the problem is how exactly they find out about it."

Everyone looked over at Gray who had his arms crossed leaning against the wall and was smiling smugly at all of them. "We've got a spy amongst us and of course, you all think it's me."

All of them leered at the newest member. "Ice…" Briar spoke.

Mary had stars in her eyes. "Well, he did come from the 'best' guild on the continent."

Jerome had good reason to suspect Gray. "We've done our research on you…Gray Fullbuster. Your entire familiar was killed by a demon from the book of Zeref and to top it off, your teacher and her daughter too, died just by getting involved. And at the very least, you don't have anything that would prove that you worship Zeref."

"We've all been together for at least half a year, excluding you." D-6 commented.

Briar narrowed her eyes. "Huh…there's no other explanation then."

Gray just closed his eyes at all the accusations. "That's incomplete research right there Mr. Blade-of-Darkness. Ul's daughter, Ultear isn't dead."

Jerome was still suspicious of him. "I don't see why you'd be here."

Briar leered at Jerome. "Stop it Shaggy."

Gray didn't mind explaining his true intentions to all of them. At least it would get them off his back. "It's okay Briar. I'll make things clear since that's what he wants." He his eyes and pointed his finger at Jerome. "I'm here for the Book of E.N.D. That's my reason and purpose." Everyone was surprised to hear that from him. "As long as I've…" He had mad look on his face. "As long as I've got that book…I don't give a damn about anything else."

Briar felt a little unnerved seeing this side of Gray. _"Such darkness."_

"I've long forgotten about the guild. All I want…no…need to do is…destroy E.N.D. That's my whole reason for living. And to do that, I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means using the lot of you." Gray started to walk away from the rest of the group. "So until then, we'll be comrades." He continued to walk without looking back.

Seeing all that was enough to convince Briar and everyone else. _"The thirst for revenge has covered his mind and body in darkness."_

Mary was relieved that Gray was strongly on their side. "There's no way someone that evil is a spy for the council. But it was kinda cool." She muttered those last words."

Jerome had other thoughts. _"I wonder, though."_ He turned to Briar. "I've been thinking Briar." She wondered what he had to say. "I quite like Shaggy." She did not expect him to say that.

 **B**

Outside of the Avatar headquarters, Natsu and the rest of the group saw it straight across from them. "I see it there!"

Their headquarters wasn't what Lucy expected it to be. "It looks like an old abandoned church."

Leone didn't show it but she was itching for some action. "What do we do now Natsu?" Happy asked.

The fire dragon slayer grinned at the question. "Attack, of course."

 **B**

In a far off rocky location, a squadron was making their way to the Avatar headquarters being led by none other than Panther Lily and Gajeel. "Captain. We'll be reaching Mikage Forest soon. The Avatar's main base is located there."

Gajeel looked slightly back at one of the soldiers. "Yeah?"

The soldier obviously had some concerns. "However, sir…we have word that Gray Fullbuster is currently in that cult as well."

That was a name Gajeel hadn't heard in a while. "Gray?" He grinned at the opportunity. "Like I give a damn. We'll arrest them all! That's what we do don't we? We're the Council's Detention Enforcement Unit!"

 **B**

Natsu dropped his bag and was ready for action. "Attack!"

Happy joined him. "Aye sir!"

However, Natsu was pulled back by the scarf by Lucy and Leone grabbed Happy. "Wait/hold it!" The fire dragon slayer slipped up and fell to the ground bringing Lucy down with him.

Natsu sat up glared at the two blondes. "What the hell you two?"

Lucy glared back at him. "We don't even know who we're up against this time. We can't just barge in like that."

Natsu was about say something but was interrupted by Leone. "She has a point." Both Natsu and Happy looked at her. "Take it from me, charging into an enemy base is the last thing we want to do. There are too many unknown factors that could play out. One of them is alerting the enemy, including Gray and then what? No, the best course of action would have to be the element of surprise. That's why it's better to think things through. After that, then we can beat the crap out of them."

Lucy had to admit the other blonde was right and smiled. "And I got just the plan." She brought out one of her golden gate keys. "We'll sneak in from underneath with Virgo's help." Natsu was impressed by her idea as was Leone. Lucy pulled back her arm. "Alright then Virgo." The key glowed brightly. **"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee! Vir…Go?"** Virgo did appear before the blonde but not quite she expected. Virgo appeared being tied up and lying on the ground. Both Lucy and Natsu didn't know what to think of it. Leone, on the other hand, was cracking up.

Lucy rushed to the Celestial Spirit's aid. "H-Hey! What happened? Are you okay?"

Natsu was a little pissed about this whole thing. "Who did this to you?"

Virgo looked at them like what happened to her was no big deal. "Don't mind me." She sat up and smiled at Lucy. "I had some free time so I decided to punish myself."

Sometimes the blonde wondered what was going through her spirit's head. "What's wrong with you?"

After untying Virgo, the spirit stood up. Natsu was somewhat impressed by her. "Wow. You Celestial Spirits sure are profound."

"Aye."

Virgo smiled at the fire dragon slayer. "It's been a long time Natsu, Happy."

Leone took some time in observing the spirit maid. "So this is a Celestial Spirit. This is the first time I'm actually meeting one."

Virgo noticed her and smiled. "Hello there. I don't think we've met before. I am Virgo."

The second blonde smiled at the other girl. "Nice to meet you. I'm Leone."

The name was familiar to the maid spirit. "Leone? I remember big brother Loke talking about you before. He said you could transform into a lion." Leone smiled at that little fact.

Now the formalities were done, Lucy readied her next move. "And now…" A bright light emitted from her body. When it quickly faded, she was wearing a completely different outfit. **"Star Dress: Virgo Form!"**

Both Natsu and Lucy were surprised seeing Lucy could do that. "She transformed?"

"Huh. She kinda reminds me of a certain scary armored figure."

Virgo smiled at Happy's comparison. "This dress enables her to use part of my powers and raise her own magic as well."

Leone whistled at the transformation. "Nice maid outfit there." Now Leone couldn't help but imagine how Akame would look wearing a maid outfit. The idea excited her.

Lucy was ready to start their little operation. "Let's go, Virgo!"

"Very well Princess!"

 **B**

In the basement of the Avatar headquarters, a hole suddenly appeared out of the ground and Virgo jumped out of it. Lucy was the next to crawl out of it. "We've successfully made it in."

Virgo was looking around the room to know where they ended up. "We're in the basement?"

Behind Lucy was Natsu who wasn't all too happy the blonde was taking her time. "Hey, move your ass aside!"

Happy giggled at what he was seeing. "Look Natsu. You can see Lucy's underwear from here."

As soon as all of them were out, Leone was very impressed with how quickly Virgo was at digging into the earth. _"_ _Damn. She would've been useful digging that tunnel to the Path of Peace headquarters back in Kyoroch. She could've saved a lot of time."_

It was so far so good for the group but they still had to be careful. "We need to find out more about Gray while keeping out of sight." Lucy advised.

Natsu took a quick look around before taking in a deep breath. "GRAY! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"

His shout alerted everyone within the building. "From inside the church?" D-6 wondered.

Abel was curious about this. "Intruders? Interesting."

Gray, in particular, knew that voice all too well. "Natsu?"

Thanks to Natsu's shout, their cover was blown. Leone could only groan at this predicament. _"Well, there goes our element of surprise."_

Lucy grabbed Natsu's cheeks and pushed them in while being a little angry at him for what he did. "Why did you do that!? Don't you understand we're supposed to be sneaking in! In S-N-E-A-K-I-N-G!"

"It's time for punishment, isn't Princess?" Virgo gestured at a wooden torture device shaped as a dragon. "Please try this out on me then."

The blonde didn't have time for any of that. "Shush!"

Leone was beginning to question Virgo's fascination with torture devices. _"Is she a masochist or something?"_

"He's here." Everyone turned to Natsu. "I can smell him. He's here."

Lucy felt a little nervous. "Gray's here?"

"Gray's here?" Happy asked.

"Hey, what are you doing in our base?" All of them looked up to see where the voice was coming from. They saw Abel sitting in front of a barred window playing with a doll. "This fun for you? Is that even fun?"

"An enemy?" Lucy saw the doll Abel was playing with and recognized it. "That doll…"

Happy freaked out as he recognized it too. "It's Mr. Cursey!"

Abel was surprised they knew about the doll. "Oh! You know Mr. Cursey. Now that's interesting." He jumped down to the floor. "This doll was a gift from some bigwig at Grimoire Heart." He showed off the cursed doll to all of them. "The world's full of really interesting…black magic."

Lucy shuddered at the mere sight of the doll as she remembered what it did to her before back on Tenrou Island. "Urgh…this brings back bad memories."

Only Virgo seemed to take their small enemy seriously. "Be careful. His powers are not to be trifled with despite looking like that."

Before Abel could make a move, Natsu was suddenly in front of him with his hand above Abel's head. His hand ignited and instantly struck Abel down to the ground. Everyone was surprised by this as he took out one of their enemies so quickly and easily. "Sorry but the one only I have a beef with right now is Gray."

"Abel!" Natsu looked to the side to see Goumon rushing into the room. He saw his comrade on the ground unconscious and groaned. "Ochaaa!" Goumon waved his arm across and various torture devices floated around him. "How dare you do this to Abel intruders! However, for you to appear in my training room, it must be my lucky day! Prepare for a never ending torture session!" He sent all the torture devices right at Natsu. "Ochachachachachacha!" Natsu backflip a few times avoiding the attacks while enjoying himself.

Speaking of enjoying themselves, Virgo had stars in her eyes with seeing the different kinds of torture devices. Lucy didn't quite understand why. "Why are you getting so excited over it?"

A passing thought came to Leone. _"Now that I think about it, never thought I would see the day I would meet someone who may actually enjoy Esdeath's torture techniques."_

Goumon extended his arm forward. **"Wooden Dragon!"** He sent the wooden dragon torture device at Natsu.

Natsu stopped the device with his foot. "You call this piece of crap a dragon?"

Goumon moved his hand several times. "And…eat this!" The dragon transformed into something different. "It's actually an iron maiden!"

Lucy was instantly worried about the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu!"

Leone could only think up of one thought about this. _"Oh crap."_

Natsu saw the doors quickly closing in on him. "What the hell's this? It looks like it'll hur-"

The iron maiden closed entrapping the fire dragon slayer. "Punishment complete. Ocha." Before Goumon could celebrate his victory, the eye of the iron maiden was starting to drip for some reason. His eyes opened all the way and saw the hole where the eye was becoming larger. Natsu was smiling behind it. Lucy smiled as she was happy the fire dragon slayer was okay. Goumon, not so much. "The metal's melting…?" Natsu melted through the iron maiden and punched Goumon straight to the face. "Ochaa!"

He sent him crashing into the wall. "Number two."

D-6 came out of nowhere behind Natsu and was about to attack him. Natsu smiled as he was about to counterattack. Or at least he would if Leone hadn't drop kicked D-6 from the side in her beast form. "I don't think so!" Her attack sent the Avatar member into the wall as well.

Natsu wasn't all too happy Leone intervened. "What the hell? I had him! And why do you look different all of a sudden?!"

Leone scoffed at him ignoring his second question. "As if I'm going to let you have all the fun."

D-6 groaned as he stood up and looked at the second blonde. "How dare you strike me like that!" He ran over to Leone with his arm pulled back. "I'll make you pay for that!" D-6 sent over his punch right at Leone. However, in a surprise twist, Leone caught the attack with her left bare hand or rather claw with ease. D-6 struggled to continue his attack but it was completely stopped cold. "W-What the…?"

Leone wasn't all too impressed and was looking a little bored. "You're kidding me? This is the best you got? I'm kinda disappointed in you Avatar guys." She tightened her grip and D-6 grunted in pain. Soon the second blonde's hold brought him down to one knee. "And you call that a punch? Please." She threw down the hand she held on and came in close to D-6. Leone pulled back her arm while grinning wickedly. "This is what you call a punch!" She punched D-6 right in the face and sent him crashing through the wall. A couple of walls actually.

This time, it was Natsu's turn to be impressed. "Whoa…"

He wasn't the only one. Virgo had similar thoughts. "So what big brother Loke said was true after all. She can transform into a lion. Miss Leone is quite strong; don't you think so Princess?"

Lucy nodded slowly in agreement. "Yeah…" She still wondered what kind of friends Wendy made in the world she was in before.

Goumon groaned as he couldn't believe this was happening. "Im-Impossible. We're all powerful black wizards. How could brats like these…"

"One of them isn't someone that be defeated by the likes of you." Everyone looked over at the top of the staircase and saw Gray leering at Natsu. "I'll deal with this one myself."

Natsu grinned at the ice mage. "Yo. You been doing well?"

Now Leone was meeting Gray for the time and like she thought, it wasn't like she thought it would be. _"So this is Gray."_


	4. Leone's Argument

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Three: Leone's Argument

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish."

Chelsea groaned as she drew a card from a deck. Being stuck in a house with rain pouring down non-stop really didn't leave a lot of entertainment options. Chelsea and Akame decided to play a game of Go Fish to pass the time. So far, it really didn't help as much as Chelsea thought. "Jeez. I thought things would be a little more exciting in 'rebuilding the Fairy Tail guild.'"

Akame saw the irony in the other girl's words. "I never thought you would be the one to say that considering you often avoided conflict in the first place."

Chelsea could understand what Akame was getting at. "Who said anything about conflict? I'm just kinda jealous Leone went off with Natsu and Lucy off to Sabertooth and then who knows where." The whole issue was bugging Chelsea a lot. She regretted not being the first to volunteer to go along but it seemed she was still being cautious even though Chelsea learned magic to fight with. She looked over to Wendy who was tending to Juvia. "Need any help with that?"

Wendy started to unbutton Juvia's shirt. "No, I'm fine. I'm just going to wipe Juvia is all." When she fully unbuttoned the older girl, she felt a little embarrassed how…large Juvia was. The young dragon slayer was once again reminded how small she was and had hoped her growth would be just as big as Leone.

Carla sitting on a wooden box with a bowl of hot soup. "Wonder if Natsu and the rest caught up with Gray yet."

Wendy dipped a towel in a bucket of water. "Yeah…it'd be nice if they did, though."

Now the Exceed couldn't help but worry about them. "I hope they're not fighting."

The sky dragon slayer smiled at the words. "Fights aren't something new to them. It's Natsu and Gray we're talking about."

Carla had to admit Wendy was right. "That's true."

Akame drew another card from the deck and looked up to the ceiling. She really starting to miss Leone. _"I hope you're alright, Leone."_

 **B**

The battle in the Avatar basement continued as Gray and Natsu crossed punched each other at the same time. Leone and the rest saw them duke it out and the two mages separated. Leone really couldn't take eyes off their battle. Lucy, on the hand, didn't like it at all. "Hey, stop it you two!"

Her cry was ignored as Gray rushed over to Natsu. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

He delivered a punch at Natsu but the fire dragon slayer blocked it with his arm. "Right back at ya!"

Natsu sent a counterattack but Gray dodged to the side. "I do what I want."

The fire dragon slayer continued his attacks and kicked Gray with fire. "Juvia's waiting for you bastard!" He jumped over to gray with his fist engulfed in fire. "I'm waiting for you and we need you to bring back Fairy Tail!"

Gray delivered his own counterattack and struck the fire dragon slayer. "This is stupid." He slammed his hand down to the ground and massive ice spikes came out right at fire dragon slayer. "Fairy Tail is no more!"

Natsu waved his arm and his fire incinerated the ice. "that's what they all say…but all the memories…and the bonds we shared are still there." He pounded his shoulder with his fist. "Fairy Tail's right here. Has been and will always be."

The ice mage scoffed at the speech. "Your solutions right there, isn't it? If it's as you say, then you'd have no need for me so leave me alone, won't you? I will go my way, you go yours."

Leone was beginning to be pissed more and more by hearing Gray's words. "Why you little…"

Gray glared at the fire dragon slayer. "Fairy Tail is no longer part of me. So could you please drop the whole BFF act with me?"

Lucy had enough of what Gray was saying and walked up to him. She then slapped him across the face. Gray didn't seem to be affected but Lucy still has something to say. "BFF act?! It wasn't an act! We're comrades till the end! Please don't say things like that." She looked away from the ice mage. "I don't want to hear it. I…we…" Lucy suddenly felt a sharp intense pain in her stomach and dropped to her knees while clutching her stomach. "My stomach…it hurts…"

Natsu was instantly worried about her "Lucy!"

Gray knew whose doing it was. "Mary?"

Mary was behind Gray and was smiling innocently. "Who are you people? Gray's friends from before? The ones from that guild that no longer exists?"

The fire dragon slayer gritted his teeth in anger at Mary. "What did you do to you!?"

Unbeknownst to Natsu and Virgo, they were suddenly chained up by Goumon's magic and Natsu fell forward. "Ochaaa!"

Virgo knew what they were being cuffed with. "These are…magic seals!"

"Natsu!" Happy tried to run to his friend's aid but then was sudden thrown back to the floor. Abel was toying with the doll in which Happy was under control. "Mr. Cursey!"

Avatar was beginning to take control of the situation now. "Huh…you've saved us the trouble, Mary."

Mary loved the way Lucy was in pain. "You weaklings shouldn't have gone in the first place. Dear me. Does it hurt? It hurts, doesn't it? My black magic."

Despite being chained up, Natsu ran over to Gray. "Gray!"

Goumon tried to reel him in but found it to be surprisingly difficult. "Even while we've sealed his magic…how it is he's still so strong?"

A sword was pointed next to Lucy's head. "Don't move." Jerome looked over at Leone "I would suggest you do the same miss."

Leone growled at him as the situation became very dire. _"Damn it…"_

They couldn't do anything against the Avatar members as they were helpless. "This is what you get for sticking your nose into other people's business…Natsu."

Natsu was desperate at this point in trying to get through Gray. "Snap out of it Gray! You're being possessed by a demon!"

"I'm perfectly sane." Gray took off his jacket to reveal that the Fairy Tail mark he once had was now replaced by the Avatar mark. He pounded his right pectoral. "I destroyed that 'family link' of ours of my own accord. Now does that answer your question?"

Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing. They couldn't believe that one of their own would betray them like this. However, it was enough for Leone. "So that's it huh? You give one giant ass middle finger to all of them huh?"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the second blonde. "And what of it? Come to think of it, who are you and why are you here with these two?"

Leone bared her teeth at the ice mage. "If you really mean what you say by all of that crap, then that's make you an enemy of mine."

Jerome noticed the look in Leone's eye and noticed something dangerous about her. _"Her eyes. They appear to look more like they belong to a beast rather than a human."_ Everyone in the room was feeling a little unnerved by the sight of her.

Leone cracked her knuckles. "Which means…" She jumped over to Gray with her claw extended forward. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Out of reflex, Gray swiped his arm across and Leone was instantly frozen before the tip of her claw reached his face. Even Gray would call it too close for comfort. Natsu and the others couldn't' believe Leone was really serious about killing Gray. With everything resolved, there one thing left to do. "Put them all in a cell." Jerome ordered.

 **B**

The soldiers of the Detention Enforcement Unit set up camp for a short rest. Lily shifted his eyes to the side. "Someone's approaching Gajeel."

The iron dragon slayer narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, I hear em. This smell, though."

They saw the person approaching them. It was none other than Levy. "Thanks for waiting."

The other soldiers were happy to see her again. "Levy, thanks for the hard work."

"Must've been tough work sneaking in."

"Ah, the merits of being small."

Levy waved her hand at them feeling a little embarrassed. "Thanks and sorry for the wait." She recalled her details of her mission. "Everything went smoothly at first but boy, getting out was just painful." She walked up to Gajeel. "That aside, have you heard about Gray Gajeel?"

Gajeel nodded at the question. "Yeah."

Levy pondered the reason why Gray was in Avatar in the first place. "Wonder what happened to him? It's like his entire heart's been engulfed by darkness."

Gajeel had a different thought on the matter. "Got nothing to do with me frankly. Our job's to stop their 'Purification' from happening."

Lily didn't except the iron dragon slayer to say that of all things. "Nothing to do with you? Gray used to be a comrade of yours wasn't he?"

Gajeel scoffed at that. "He sure as hell ain't one now. If the 'Purification Ritual' of theirs pulls through, lots of innocent people will die. You telling me I should consider a man who's involved in that crazy ass plan a comrade of mine?"

He brought up a good point. Lily had one more question to ask. "Will you be able to fight, though? Against one that used to be our own."

Gajeel was long prepared for that situation. "If our paths are different, that doesn't make us anything but enemies. And that's why we have to stop it. The Purification Ritual." Levy couldn't help but feel worried about how all of this will turn out in the end.

 **B**

After they were captured, Natsu and the group were thrown in a cell sitting on the floor handcuffed. Happy had one cuffed around his body. "Are you feeling okay now Lucy?"

Lucy smiled gently at him. "Yeah…I'm good."

Happy noticed one of them wasn't here for a quite a while. "Where's Virgo?"

The blonde held up the cuffs she was wearing. "She's been sent back because of the sealing stone."

Natsu sat up against the wall trying to figure out what went wrong. "That damn Gray. What the hell happened to him."

That was something Lucy really wanted to know as well. "There must be a reason for this. He could've been possessed by something…or…or maybe he's under someone's control."

Happy had to agree with Lucy's theories. "Yeah…Gray wouldn't do something like this."

"Oh please." The three looked over to Leone back in her human form who was sitting at the side of the cell also wearing the magic seal cuffs. "All of you heard what he said and he meant every word. He's not possessed or whatever you think. He's gone off the deep end and hate to say it but there's no way he's coming back. I'm starting to think anyone who uses ice are freaking psychopaths."

Lucy glared at the other blonde. "And that's why you thought it was a good idea to kill him?! He's our friend!"

"Some friend he turned out to be!" Leone yelled back. "Whether you admit it or not, he's become the enemy and anyone who's an enemy has to be dealt with no matter what it is or what it takes."

Lucy closed her hands tightly as she couldn't believe what Leone was saying. "Is that how things worked back in the world you came from?"

"You're damn right!" Leone replied harshly. "At least I was the one who prepared for the worst."

"We're here to take Gray back."

Leone looked over at Natsu who was glaring at her. "Take him back? Buddy, he switched sides. There's no going back for him."

Natsu refused to believe that. "No, he's our friend and if he doesn't believe in himself…then we will even if you don't."

Leone knew this kind of logic would never fly back in her world. To her, Gray was a lost cause. "Whatever but I will promise this. Next time I see him; I'll make sure he'll pay for freezing me over. That's the second worst experience I've had."

Lucy wondered what was the first. Lucy and the rest heard the door open and looked out the cell bars. "Someone's coming." All of them saw Goumon enter the room and for reason bowed. It freaked Lucy and Happy out a little. "He's bowing even though there's nobody in front of him!"

"Creepy!"

Natsu slammed against the bars while being angry at the Avatar member. "Where's Gray! Bring him here!"

Goumon wasn't intimidated by him. "Gray, along with everyone else isn't here anymore. They've all gone to prepare for the Purification Ritual and I've come here to get some information from you. Even if it means by force."

Happy didn't understand why he meant by what he said. "Purification Ritual?"

"The purification of the soul. And death is the only way of attaining it." Goumon explained. "And the smell of death will only bring Zeref closer to us."

Lucy didn't like the sound of any of that. "Don't involve Gray in strange things!"

Goumon eyed at the blonde. "So you've noticed that…I've been cosplaying as Lord Zeref."

Leone didn't know whether to chuckle or groan at the guy. _"This guy really isn't all that smart."_

Goumon pointed at the kanji tattooed on his forehead. "My admiration for is so strong that I got this done back in the east." He turned his back on his prisoners. "I don't know much about kanji but apparently it's read as Zeref."

Lucy had to disagree. "Uh…no? That reads as matcha."

Goumon didn't take that very well and turned back around. "Sh-Shut up little girl!" He raised two fingers up.

The chains on the cuffs began to move and hoisted Lucy up until the chains reached the ceiling.

Happy figured him out what he was doing. "That freak…he's controlling the thing's in here!"

Natsu grabbed the bars glaring at Goumon. "Let go of her!"

Goumon chuckled and sent both Natsu and Happy to the back of the cell with their cuffs being attached to the wall. The only who wasn't affected was Leone was she was sitting idly by with her eyes closed. He entered the cell and approached Lucy. "Just stay right there and watch. My torture show."

Lucy struggled to break free as did Natsu. "Lucy!"

Happy tried to break his cuff but had little to no success. "I can't get this off."

Goumon brought up a table being covered with a white cloth. "These are all anti-magic restraints you see." He removed the cloth to reveal different kinds of torture tools. He showed off what some of them were. "Whipping…candle wax dripping…watering…roping…or even the licking of your feet. Where oh where should I start first?"

Lucy wasn't comfortable with all of them. "You're…You're sick!" And Goumon bowed away from her. "And stop bowing in places where there's no one else in front of you! It's creepy!"

"Alright, I've got it! We'll start with the licking. It hurts the least!" Natsu suggested.

Lucy though that was even worse. "No way! Just the sound of it…"

Goumon chuckled at the decision. "I see. You don't seem to understand why it's classified as torture. We start with dipping the soles of the feet in salt water in a fixed position and then a goat will start licking the soles for the salt content. But as time goes by, the barbs on the tongue of the goat will tear through the skin and to the meat. Even then, the goat won't stop and will keep going."

It sounded so much worse than what Natsu thought it would it. Happy was feeling sick just hearing the description. "That seems to hurt more than imagined."

Goumon started to take off Lucy's stockings. "So let's try it out?"

Lucy was very much against it. "Nooooo!"

Before Goumon could continue, he stopped when he and everyone else heard Leone laugh for some reason. He stopped and looked over at the second blonde. "And what is it that you find so amusing?"

Leone continued to laugh until she settled down enough. "You're joking, right? This is what you call torture? Either you have low standards or you're a freaking amateur at this."

Goumon growled at her. "How dare you! I've thought of these torture techniques myself!"

That only made this all the more hilarious to Leone. "Then you're an amateur compared to this one person I know. The torturing she can do, oh…just hearing about them was enough to make a person crap in their pants. Face it pal. Your kind of torture is a freaking joke and a lame one at that."

Lucy really didn't want to meet this person Leone was talking about this their kind of torture was worse than what Goumon was about to do. Speaking of Goumon, he felt really insulted about what Leone said about his torture techniques. "Shut up!" He raised two of his fingers and hoisted Leone up. He then walked over to Leone and stood in front of her. "Never mind the maid girl. I'll start my torture with you first! Then we'll see if you can still laugh when your feet are no more!"

Leone grinned at him. "Just the way I want it." She suddenly went into her beast form and broke out of her cuffs.

Goumon opened his eyes in shock. "How did you-" Leone roared as she punched him to the other side of the cell. He crashed into the wall and coughed up blood. Goumon struggled to keep his head up looking at the second blonde. "That's…impossible. You shouldn't be able…to use magic…"

Lucy and the rest were just as surprised. _"How was she able to use magic while wearing magic seal cuffs? This doesn't make any sense at all."_ She had a sudden thought. _"Unless…she isn't using Take Over magic at all and if it isn't, just what is she using?"_

Leone walked over to Goumon while cracking her knuckles. "Now then…" She stopped in front of him. "Time for my own torture technique. It's a bit simple but it's effective. You're going to tell me where the Purification Ritual is and if you don't, I'll beat your face in each time you don't tell me until it's a bloody pulp."

For the first time, Goumon felt afraid. Even more so when he saw the look in Leone's eyes up close and person. "Just what are you? Some kind of monster?"

Leone laughed at the question. "Please. There are those who are worse than monsters back where I came from." She pulled back her arm. "Now start talking." Goumon didn't speak at all. "Alright then…let's see how much you can take!" Before she could start pummeling the guy, Goumon was instantly frozen over. Her fist stopped just barely in front of the face and pulled back while being confused. "What the hell?" Natsu and the rest were just as confused. All of them heard footsteps and turned to see Gray walking into the cell. Leone growled angrily at him. "You…" Leone suddenly heard cracking and turned around to see the cuffs everyone was wearing were frozen and were destroyed. Now Leone didn't understand what was going on. "What the hell is going on?"

All of them heard Gray sigh and saw him ruffle his hair to what it originally looked like. "Ah…damn it. All that hard work gone because of you people." He pulled out something strange out of his pocket and made a few swipes on the screen. Gray placed it next to his ear. "This is a code blue. We've got trouble." Everyone didn't know what was going on. "No that's not it." The black markings Gray had over his face were starting to recede. "Yeah…I don't know. You talk to him." There was a slight pause. "Yeah." He threw the device at Natsu and he caught it. "Put that to your ear."

Natsu did as he was told which as rare. "What the hell's this?"

 _"_ _Is that you Natsu?"_ Natsu gasped as he recognized the voice and couldn't believe it. The person on the other end smiled. "My, my. Now, what have you done to Gray's undercover mission?"

 **Fairy Tail member: Erza Scarlet**


	5. Leone's Rampage

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Four: Leone's Rampage

Leone really didn't understand what was going on. Gray was being an asshole to all of them before and now he was helping out. One clear difference she could see was how Gray was acting. She didn't see any hint of what he was like before. All kinds of questions were running through head trying to figure all of this out. Natsu only had one. "Undercover mission?"

Gray nodded at his friend. "That's right. There's no way I'd join some creepy guild like this anyway." He turned around facing the open cell door. "We don't have time now so we'll talk while we move." Leone was still confused about all of this.

 **B**

"I found out about Avatar and how it was connected to Zeref half a year back with some help from Jellal, of course." Gray and the rest of them were riding on large cats to where Avatar was while Leone was running behind them in her beast form. _"But we hit a dead end and it was then I met Gray."_

Happy couldn't take his eyes off the device Gray had. "Hey, that lacrima's amazing."

"It's a miniature communications lacrima." Erza explained over the device.

Leone was very impressed by it. _"Again, that would've been useful back in my world."_

Gray thought this was a good a time as any to explain what was going on. "I began getting these weird marks on me so I've been going over to old Lady Porlyusica's place and well, it's as you see, I've learned to control it."

On the other side of the line, Erza prepped her horse. "And then we talked about how we were then we came up with this plan."

"I guess you could call it a request from Erza." Gray continued. "After all, I was interested in the Book of E.N.D personally with my old man's last request being 'destroy it.'"

Natsu still had a question about Gray's part in all of this. "But man, you didn't even tell Juvia about this? You're a jerk."

Gray didn't reply to that. _"I told him not to."_ Erza rode her horse to the outside. "It's always better to have less people know about the mission as it raises the rate of success and could never tell what if she had gotten trouble over it?"

Now Happy understood why Gray hadn't returned to Juvia for so long. "So it was for Juvia's sake too."

Natsu still thought it was cruel to her. "But still…"

As much as Leone hated to admit it, Erza was right. _"She has a point. Sometimes you have to keep your allies in the dark if you want to succeed in the mission even if it is cruel to them. Still, this was kinda of a prick move on their part to keep all of this from Juvia for six months."_

Erza felt guilty in all of this but she had her reasons for doing so. "I do feel sorry for Juvia. We didn't think the mission would drag out this long. The situation has changed. It was only supposed to be a scouting mission at first but then came the whole Purification Ritual mess. Avatar is planning on wiping out an entire town to lure Zeref here because for some reason, seem to think that Zeref appears in places where death is abundant."

Leone chuckled at that little fact. _"Then he would feel right at home back in the Capital."_

Lucy thought it was just shocking and horrible that Avatar would do such a thing. _"We've gotta stop that from happening."_ Erza continued over the device.

Natsu didn't see the problem at all with this. "Well, all you've got to do is crush them! Easy! If it were you and Erza, there wouldn't be a problem."

As usual, he didn't see the big picture. Gray knew this was a lot more and difficult than what the fire dragon slayer suggested. "No, we can't. Avatar isn't an organization small enough for us to 'crush' it. Its size alone is more than we've ever imagined. I've only infiltrated one small part of it. I still haven't gotten anything on the main branch's location or even the other branches."

Leone wondered how large Avatar was in general. _"And if we make any careless moves, we could lose the chance to stop the whole ritual. That's why we've been waiting up till now."_

Gray couldn't agree any more with Erza. "Yeah, for the day when all the branches get together and destroy them all once and for all." He glanced over at Lucy. "Lucy…" The blonde wondered what he had to say to her. "Hey, I'm sorry about what I said just now. I had to in front of them. Also…" Gray looked back at Leone. "I'm also for freezing you over but you were kinda aiming for my neck."

Leone slightly lowered her head. She kinda felt guilty about before and now it was a little awkward for her. "Yeah…well, you acting like a jackass. Key word acting. You really fooled me and I could've killed you. So…yeah, sorry about that." Obviously, Leone wasn't good at apologizing.

It seemed to be enough for Gray, though. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, I had to in front of them. I was serious about what I asked you before. Who are you?"

Lucy decided to answer the question. "Her name is Leone and she's actually Wendy's friend. In fact, there are two others with her."

 _"_ _Others?"_ Gray observed the second blonde a little closer. _"When I arrived at the cell, she was the only one who broke out of those anti-magic cuffs_. _That's strange considering the form she's in now. It kinda looks like Take Over but the cuffs should've suppressed the magic to do that. So how was she able to use Take Over magic while being cuffed?"_ These kinds of questions are something Gray would have to look into later. There were more pressing matters to be dealt with.

"Hey uh, Gray?" The ice mage looked back at Lucy who seemed guilty for some reason. "I'm sorry for hitting you earlier."

Gray just grinned at that. "Well…having a maid hit, though…ha ha ha."

Now Lucy felt a little embarrassed. "U…uh…that's…not…"

The ice mage continued to chuckle. "I still think of you guys as my friends, you know." He looked back at Leone. "And that goes for you too. If you're a friend of Wendy's, you're a friend to all of us." Leone smiled at the words.

Lucy smiled at as well. "That's great to hear."

Natsu grinned as he felt excited about all of this. "Now that makes our job easier. Let's go wreck that ritual together then!"

The others were just as determined. "Yeah."

"I'll do my best too!"

"You guys…"

Erza felt a little differently about their involvement. "We didn't want to get you involved."

Natsu could care less about that. "It doesn't matter if we did or we didn't! We're gonna fight together again! It's been a year since!" He raised his arm up. "And there's nothing more we can say now other than…"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" All four Fairy Tail members shouted at the same time.

Leone couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. _"You gotta give them points for being spirited about all of this. Still, I wonder if they'll be enough to take down Avatar? I guess I'll see for myself then."_

 **B**

All of Avatar gathered in front of a town called Malba. Arlock and the rest of his group were present. Jerome was still curious as to why two of their own weren't with them. "Where's Gray and Goumon Briar?"

"With the prisoners probably?" Briar guessed.

It made sense but that didn't rid Jerome of his curiosity. "Well, I understand Goumon but why Gray? Could it be…"

Briar wasn't concerned with the small details. "Hey, nobody cares what happens Underlashes."

The other Avatar raised an eyebrow at the new name. "Underlashes?"

"Look at the number of followers we have. Everyone's here now, just for the ritual. Even if the 'traitor' or the council comes at us, there's no way they'll win with our numbers."

Jerome rubbed his chin as he admitted Briar had a point with all that she said. "Hmm. You have a point. And Underlashes works too." He mumbled at that last part."

Abel was feeling anxious about the whole thing. "So it's about to start. Our ritual."

Mary couldn't wait for all their hard work to pay off. "We're finally meeting Zeref. Lol."

Arlock raised his arms to his army. "We begin our Purification Ritual with the town of Malba! This town has no sin and its population of thirty thousand people continue with their daily lives without an inkling of what is to come. I'm positive that this purity will bring our savior to us. ZEREF THE BLACK WIZARD! Accept our offering of these thirty thousand souls so that you may walk alongside us!" He raised his staff high. "WE WILL PURIFY THE SOULS OF THIS TOWN! CHARGE!"

With the soldiers rallied, all of them screamed as they ran toward the unsuspecting town. When they were nearing it, they saw several people in front of them. "There's someone in front of the town."

"It doesn't matter; we'll start with them!"

"Purification!"

"FOR ZEREF!"

Just as they neared the town, the soldiers in the front were suddenly blasted off everywhere. Arlock and the other Avatar members were surprised to see such a thing as they saw their men flying off in different directions. One of the people responsible smiled. "You ain't getting past me! So come at us!" Natsu shouted with everyone else right beside him. He looked over at the ice mage and grinned at him. "I hope you've been training."

Gray smiled back at the fire dragon slayer. "Wanna try it out later?"

"I'll fight too." Lucy's body shined brightly and her clothing was replaced. **"Star dress: Taurus!"**

Taurus himself appeared next to Lucy. "Moo! Unbreakable!"

Jerome was outraged by their interruption and that Gray was with the enemy. "Gray…you…!"

"What are you doing?! There's only four to five of them there! Get rid of them!" Briar commanded.

"Master Jerome!" Jerome turned around to see one of his men approaching him. "We're under attack from behind as well! And it's blowing holes in our ranks!"

Jerome wasn't expecting this at all. "What?! The Council's forces are already…?"

The soldier was afraid his superior was wrong. "Th…That's…" Galloping through the enemy's forces, Erza on her horse were making quick and easy work on the enemy. "It was only one…"

Natsu lit up his hand on fire as he was aching to fight. "So, let's get it started."

Gray was also ready for the fight to begin. "Let's go out with our guns blazing."

Lucy couldn't help but feel nostalgic being back together with all of them. "I've missed this feeling."

"Aye!"

Ezra was prepared to strike their enemy down once and for all. "You're the ones that'll be purified."

In the back of Natsu and the rest of the group, Leone decided to observe what the three in front could do. _"Time to see what they can do for real this time."_

Natsu pulled back his arm. "Let's go!"

Gray performed his usual stance. "Yeah!"

The enemy charged at the both of them. The two wizards unleashed their attacks at the same time side by side burning and freezing them far into their ranks.

Taurus smiled at their strength. "They're strong."

Lucy readied her whip. "We should go too." She cracked her whip to the ground and the ground itself broke apart underneath the enemy striking them all. **"Earth Wave!"** Taurus was making quick work of his own attacking the enemy. Lucy wrapped her whip around the arm of one Avatar member and smirked. "When I'm in Taurus form…" She lifted him up with ease over her "I'm extremely powerful!" Lucy sent the soldier into the ground and crashed others who were nearby into the air.

One soldier tried to jump at her from behind but became frozen by Gray. He was sent back to where other soldiers were and struck them all. Gray smiled as he snapped his fingers and a giant spiky ice pillar erupted from the ground scattering those who were near it. Natsu started to run up to the side all the way to the top and then jumped off of it with his fist engulf in flames. "Here you go!" He punched the ground and a large fire explosion sent the surrounding enemy flying away from him. The force of the blow itself raised the ground and struck other Avatar members. He took in a deep breath and let out a massive fire breath attack at the enemy far and wide.

While all three were busy fighting the Avatar soldiers, Leone just stood still not taking off her eyes at what each wizard was doing. She couldn't believe how easy they were making this. For the first time, she felt outclassed. _"This is…insane. Just three of them alone are taking out so many of the enemy like it's no big deal. They're…They're…They're so much more than what I saw in Wendy's memories."_ She felt her heartbeat pound quickly the longer she continued to stare at the Fairy Tail members. _"Compared to them, compared to every enemy I've fought, I…I…feel…"_ Her heartbeat became quicker and felt her blood pumping throughout her body. Leone couldn't ignore this feeling as she gritted her teeth. _"Even if they are freaking powerful…I just can't stand around doing nothing. I won't be showed up by them."_ Her body glowed and entered beast form. Leone couldn't help but grin menacingly at the sight before her. _"Time to show them not only what I can do but what a former assassin of Night Raid…can do!"_ The wind began to erupt out of her and yelled out. Natsu and the others briefly stopped what they were doing and looked back to see Leone on all fours. **"Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination!"**

A dark light surrounded Leone and her skin began to change color into a deep purple. Her hair and fur changed from their golden color to a light blue. Leone growled deeply as she stood up to reveal her eyes had changed to red. She let out a loud beastly roar for everyone to hear. The roar itself managed to instill fear in some of the Avatar soldiers and they're core members. **"Lion of the Full Moon!"**

Gray had never seen anything like it before and didn't know what to think of it. _"She can use a Take over on a Take over?"_

Lucy shivered a little in fear seeing the new form Leone had taken. "That's…a little scary."

Natsu was just confused at what was going on. "What the hell? What did she do?"

Erza heard the roar from where she was from and was concerned. "What matter of a beast can roar like that?"

Leone was breathing heavily as she glared at the enemy as if they were her prey. She laughed wickedly at their fear. "Alright then, let's get this started. If you fuckers really want to meet Zeref that badly…" She leaned in forward with her claws ready. "I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEND ALL OF YOU TO HELL SO YOU CAN MEET HIM!" She launched herself at the enemy quickly. Before they had a chance to even act, Leone passed through a crowd of the enemy until she came out on the other end. **"Luna Primal Hunter!"** Countless beams of light suddenly came out of the soldiers in the spots where Leone had slashed them and all of them were blown away into the air. Leone brought up her left claw as it began to glow. **"Luna Claw!"** She swiped her claw across and rays of light came out of her claws slashing countless of the enemy soldiers away from her. "I'm not done yet!" Leone slammed her right claw at the ground and rays of light erupted once again tearing through the ground and through the enemy soldiers. The ones who remained cowered in fear when they saw the feral look in her eye. Leone cackled at how pathetic they were. _"Never thought I would be taking on an army by myself. I've never would've done this back at the Capital but that was then and this is now."_ She presented her claws at her targets. "Come on! I'm not done with all of you yet and there's still plenty to go around until I have my fill!"

The core Avatar members didn't know what to think of their enemy's level of strength. It was unlike anything they've seen before. "What's that?! They're monsters, no, animals! Beasts!"

Briar was beginning to be annoyed by her fellow member. "Stop showing off how poor your vocabulary is Mary." She narrowed her eyes at the three Fairy Tail members and Leone. "Only we can stop them?"

Something about Leone bothered Jerome in some way. "The one who let out the roar, she was with the other intruders from before. I've never imagined she would be such a beast." Jerome didn't have time for all of this. There were more pressing matters to be dealt with. "I'll go after the enemies at the back of the army. I leave Gray and the others to you."

Briar and the others stepped up to the challenge. "It's about time that we show those rats how scary black magic is."

Smoke came out of Arlock's mask. Jerome brought up his sword. "They're pretty good if they could throw into chaos an army with just one soldier. However, I shall purify them with my dark sword and the forbidden black magic it holds inside."

In the back of the army, Erza continued to make quick work of the soldiers while riding on her horse. "Counter them with magic!"

The soldiers fired magic shots at Erza but she jumped off the horse and did a front flip while changing into one of her armors. She landed on the ground wearing Wingblade Armor. Erza stood up and swiped her arm across. "Dance!" The swords behind her moved around and slashed at the enemy around her.

They were having a hard time figuring out what they were being attacked with. "She has wings?!"

"It's swords!"

"They're flying around!"

After some of the enemies were taken out, the swords returned behind Erza with four on each side. "Don't you give up yet?"

The Avatar soldiers were afraid to confront her anymore. Then Erza noticed someone was coming at her and blocked an attack by Jerome. He smiled at his opponent. "What a beautiful knight." His sword destroyed the others swords Erza had use to block the attack.

The Avatar members cheered at his arrival. "It's Master Jerome!"

"Jerome of the Dark Sword!"

Jerome came in close with his sword ready. "I won't let you get in the way of my purification plans!" He swung his sword at Erza but she blocked the attack with her blade wings. As a result, three of them were destroyed by Jerome's sword. Erza did a back flip to gain distance between her and Jerome. "My sword corrodes anything it touches. It's a dark sword."

Erza slid back a little and pointed her remaining sword at Jerome. "My sword…" Jerome noticed something was wrong a little too late and was suddenly slashed all over his body. "Doesn't let you realize that it touched you." Jerome fell to the ground which frightened the Avatar members that one of their strongest was defeated. Erza changed back into her regular armor and stared at them all. "Still not giving up?"


	6. The Assassins Together

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Five: The Assassins Together

The battle against Avatar continued as the members of Fairy Tail and Leone was taking down the enemy relative ease. Gray was busy freezing the Avatar members solid one after another. "GRAY!"

The ice mage looked to the side to see a familiar face running toward him. "Briar?"

Briar wasn't all too happy with what her former comrade was doing. "How dare you betray us! No…lie to us!" She slammed her hand on the ground and magic power ripped through earth straight at Gray. "Were all those times you spent with us a lie?!"

Gray sidestepped out of the attack's path. "Of course, they were idiot! You think I'd be all chummy with a bunch of murderers like!?"

Briar let out another magic attack through the ground at the ice mage. "This isn't murder! It's purification! And with this, we'll be able to summon Zeref! All that talk about the Book of E.N.D…was that all lies too?!"

Gray rolled to the left side avoiding the attack again. "I wouldn't say that. E.N.D will eventually be destroyed by these hands of mine." He stopped and was crouching down with a hand on the ground. "But it won't be anything like what you're doing." He looked at Briar straight in the eye. "How could I face my pops if I did?"

Over to Lucy and Taurus, they were handling the enemy just fine until Taurus was experiencing a little problem. "Lucy…" The blonde turned to her spirit to see him holding his stomach. "My…My…stomach…. moo…"

Lucy couldn't believe he was having stomach problems during all of this. "At this time!?" She suddenly sensed something strange in her stomach not too long after. "Huh? N-No…me too…"

The blonde heard a laugh and looked over to where it came from. She saw Mary again smiling at her. "My black magic's…a virus. The kind that eats you from the inside." Lucy groaned as the pain in her stomach was becoming worse. "Oh, and it's the kind that makes your large intestines go crazy. So yeah, you'd better find a toilet soon or…oops."

Lucy thought this kind of magic was unfair to use on any person. "That's…so…che…ap."

Taurus wasn't fairing any better under the affliction of the magic. "Lucy…I think…I'm…at my limit…moo…"

Lucy dropped to her knees on the ground trying to resist the pain going on in her stomach. Mary loved how she looked. "Are you Gray's old friends? A wizard from that famous Fairy Tail perhaps? Huh, but you're so weak, it's humorous."

The blonde started to stand up despite the pain she was going through. "What...What are you talking about? As if something like this…"

Mary knew how to take Lucy out once and for all. She placed two fingers on the top of her head. "My virus can be deadly too you know. Hmm, for example,…attacking the brain?"

Both Lucy and Happy who was with her were scared of that possibility. Then the blonde suddenly noticed something. "Huh? My stomach doesn't hurt anymore." Mary was confused as to why her magic wasn't working anymore.

 **"** **Body Anomaly Reversal Magic Dispel and Body Anomaly Reversal Magic Enchant!"** Both Wendy and Carla in her catgirl form suddenly appeared in front of Lucy and Mary. "Your anomaly magic won't work with my air magic in effect."

Carla looked around the whole area seeing strange people wearing robes fighting. "What's with this army?"

Lucy was surprised seeing the young dragon slayer here of all places. "Wendy?"

"What are you doing here?" Happy asked.

Wendy ignored the question as she glared at Mary. She gritted her teeth in anger. "You…"

For some reason, Mary was feeling a little fear. "M-Me?"

The wind circled around Wendy's leg. "Let's see how you like it when you're the one in pain!" She jumped over to where Mary was. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** Wendy kicked Mary straight to the face and she went through the ground away from her. The young dragon slayer then spread her arms out while the wind circled around them. "I'm not done with you yet!" Lucy didn't understand why Wendy was acting she was all of a sudden. It was as if she had become a totally different person. The young dragon slayer combined her hands together and the wind merged to a large sphere of wind.

Mary groaned as she lifted her head enough to see the attack that was prepared for her. "Huh? Wait a minute!"

Wendy growled at her opponent. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She threw the wind sphere at Mary while she was down and exploded when it struck her with the wind blowing out everywhere. When the wind subsided, Mary was definitely down for the count.

Lucy didn't know what to think about what Wendy had just done. "Oh man. I know she was the enemy and all but I think that was overkill attacking her while she was still down." Her words didn't reach Wendy as the blonde noticed something strange with the younger girl. "Wendy?"

Wendy was breathing heavily through her mouth as she looked around what was going on. All the sounds of the fighting seemed to be amplified and echoed through her mind. She felt her heart pounding at a fast pace. "Wendy!" Carla rushed over to her friend. "Wendy, please calm down. Remember to count."

The young dragon slayer continued to breathe heavily and did what her friend said. "One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, on thousand four…" She felt her heartbeat settle down and her breathing steadied. After taking in a deep breath, she turned around to her friend. "Are you okay Lucy?"

 _"That's something I want to ask you."_ Lucy wondered why Wendy acted the way she did. It was certainly not her normal behavior. She decided to nod at the question. "Y-Yeah. I'm alright. It's a good thing you showed up when you did. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened to us if you weren't here."

Happy suddenly realized something. "What are you doing here?" Her answer was Wendy looking at the side feeling a little unsure how to answer that.

Back to Gray, he was busy fending off Briar's attacks. "You're the one person I can't forgive you damn mole!"

Gray delivered his ice counterattack at Briar but suddenly separated into two people. Gray smiled at the use. "So you're finally using it. Your clone magic."

Briar separated into two more and now there four of them will different personalities. **"Raging Briar!**

 **"** **Smiling Briar!"**

 **"** **Grieving Briar."**

 **"** **And Briar in love."**

All of them had different views about their opponent. "I'm so pissed."

"I find it hilarious that you'd pick a fight with us with such power."

"I feel sad that I have to kill you here…"

"That's because…I might've fallen in love with you, just a little bit."

Gray really didn't know how to respond to all that. Then he felt a chill that was even cold to him going down his spine. "Then I shall presume that you're my love rival too?"

Gray turned around and saw Juvia. "Why are you here?"

Juvia ignored his question and attacked the Briar that was in love. **"Water Claw!"** The attack took out the Briar in love.

The other Briar's weren't happy about that. "How could do that to her!"

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"That's so mean of you!"

And Gray was beginning to be annoyed by all of them. He took up his usual stance. "You're all such a pain." The ice mage froze all three of them at the same solid. "So I'll just freeze all of you!"

The Avatar soldiers nearby were now frightened by what they saw. "Impossible!"

"He stopped Avatar's strongest in just…"

"Eeeeek!"

And they were frozen solid as well. After they were, Juvia suddenly hugged the ice mage. "Oh, my love! I've missed you so much." She gave a loving look at Gray. "I had this bad feeling you'd be in trouble so I came as fast as I could."

While he was grateful for the help, he still could've handled it. "It isn't that big of a deal." He pushed Juvia away a little and wondered about something. "How did you get here?"

Juvia smiled at him. "Wendy's sense of smell is really good."

That made a lot of sense. Still, seeing her now after for so long made Gray feel a little guilty for what he'd done to her. "I'm sorry." He took off his jacket and threw it. "I'll do the explanation later but for now…"

Juvia followed suit and threw away her coat. "I understand."

The two stood side by side with each other. "We've got to take them all down!"

"Yes, my love!"

Lucy smiled at what Wendy had explained to her. "Oh, so Juvia's feeling better already?"

Carla smirked while glancing over at the young dragon slayer. "Well, it's all because of Wendy."

Wendy laughed awkwardly at that. "No, no…" She continued to smile. "Juvia wasn't the only who came along."

Countless Avatar soldiers screamed as they were scattered away. Leone was laughing as she thought was too easy which was surprising for her. "Is that all you got!? I'm barely getting started here!"

Several of the soldiers took a step back as they were terrified and with a lone woman no less. "Screw this! That chick is a monster!"

"Let's get out of here!" They started to run but then were struck by something. It wasn't long after they were stopped moving and then couldn't move at all. "What the? What hit us?"

 **"** **Paralysis Needle."** The soldiers saw Chelsea walking up to them. "Stops you dead in your tracks." She smiled at them. "Akame?"

Akame ran past Chelsea and drew out her second sword. The shadows surrounded the sword and slashed through all of them while passing through and stopped at the other side. **"Five Point Star Shadow Slash."** Black stars appeared on their bodies and were slashed by the stars marked. They all screamed while they were all sent away by the attack.

Chelsea scoffed as she walked up to the other girl. "Not using Murasame on them?"

Akame flicked her sword while her eyes were closed. "There's no need. Unlike our world, all of them will be detained."

Chelsea shrugged at what Akame said. "Eh, good point."

"Akame!" Akame's eyes opened and the first thing they saw was being pushed into Leone's breasts. Leone hugged her tightly and her face being buried further into her breasts. "It's great to see you!"

Chelsea laughed at the sight before her. _"Ah…I remember she did the same thing to Wendy."_

Leone looked down at her girlfriend. "So what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Her response was Akame's answer being muffled. "Whoops." She let go of the other girl and stepped back. "Sorry. Force of habit. You were saying?"

Akame cleared her throat. "Wendy led us by scent and we heard your roar when we were coming over here."

Leone figured as much. She also figured something else. "So if you're here and Wendy's here, does that mean Juvia is feeling better now?"

Chelsea nodded at the question. "Pretty much but it was mostly Juvia who had a gut feeling something was going on. And lo and behold, she was right. So…" She looked around the area and saw the fighting. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Leone saw over all the fighting that was going on. "Long story short, we're stopping these Avatar guys from purifying a town and by purifying I mean completely killing every person living in that town over there so they could meet Zeref."

Chelsea understood the gist of it but there was one thing that didn't make sense. "So how did it go from searching for Gray to all of this?"

That part Leone was a little hesitant to explain. "That…I'll tell you later. For now, let's beat these fuckers!"

The other two girls couldn't agree more. Akame raised her sword while Chelsea created several magic needles in between her fingers and Leone readied her claws at their opponents. "We've really lost our minds if we're fighting an enemy this large."

Akame didn't see the problem with it. "Then I guess we'll give them everything we have. Let's show them what we can do."

Lucy was surprised they came along. "You guys really stick together like glue huh?"

Wendy didn't mind it too much. "Yeah…"

Taurus saw more the enemy approaching them. "This isn't the time to be slacking. The enemy is still here moo!"

The young sky dragon slayer saw the enemy and narrowed her eyes. "I'm on it." She yelled as her hair turned bright pink and the wind coming out from her. Wendy rushed over to the enemy soldiers and passed by them with her arms crossed. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A large whirlwind appeared and swept up the enemy. She turned around and took in a deep breath. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy unleashed her breath attack at the enemy from one side to the other. Once her attack was done, she pulled back her arm. "And…" The wind gathered in her hand and shined a brilliant green light. **"Sky Dragon's Destruction Cyclone!"** She thrust the sphere forward and a large powerful cyclone came out of the light destroying everything in its path. That included the Avatar soldiers that were in front of the attack's path.

Lucy was surprised by what Wendy just did. "Whoa…I didn't know Wendy became this strong and is she using Dragon Force?"

Carla kicked one soldier to the head. "A lot has happened I'll tell you that much." Happy was impressed by what Wendy could do now, he was also reminded of what Wendy did back when fighting against Orochi Fin.

At this point of the battle, the tide had changed to Wendy and the others favor. Erza swung her sword, Lucy destroyed the ground with her hip as a means of attacking the enemy, Wendy struck the soldiers using her dragon slayer magic, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea was taking out anyone they saw in their sights, Gray and Juvia were wiping out the Avatar members together.

From afar, Arlock and the other soldiers saw the battle unfold and it wasn't looking good for them. "Master Arlock…our forces at the back have been diminished and we can't proceed any further from the front. Those people…they're too strong for us. We're losing the battle."

An explosion occurred in front of them and a soldier slid on the ground. Arlock saw a shadowy figure in the smoke. The Avatar members couldn't believe this was actually happening. "N-No way. We have over two thousand people but they have like like…eight."

The smoke began to clear. "It doesn't matter how many you've got. We're…" The smoke cleared out to reveal Natsu. "Fairy Tail wizards."

Smoke came out of Arlock's mask. "All that has happened up till now is as I've predicted and when Ikusatsunagi shakes the earth, that is when the purification begins."

Natsu didn't really understand what he was saying but could care less. There was only one thing on his mind and that was to beat the crap out of the person who was responsible for all of this. "So you're the boss huh?" Arlock chuckled at him. "Your chances of winning are getting slimmer so give up already."

Arlock just lifted his staff. "Oh, such youth. How enviable. I too once had that. However, everyone eventually grows old while entering a phase in life filled with regret…" And pointed his staff at the fire dragon slayer. "and despair!" He fired a magic shot at Natsu but evaded the attack and ran straight at the priest. Arlock waved his staff several times and then struck the ground with it. A magical barrier came out of the ground and Natsu hit it face first.

He growled at the barrier. "What the hell?" Arlock fired more magic shots at the fire dragon slayer from behind and they were going through the barrier. Natsu jumped back to avoid all of them. "You can attack from behind that thing?! Unfair!" He slid through the ground and charged full force at the barrier.

The Avatar members laughed at his attempt. "It's useless! Nobody can make it past Master Arlock's magical barrier!"

They were soon proven wrong as they saw cracks in the barrier and Natsu eventually broke through. Arlock summoned more barriers but the fire dragon slayer broke through all of them. "Impossible!"

Natsu pulled back his arm and his hand were covered in flames. **"** **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** He struck Arlock in the face breaking the mask to the ground. What came after was an explosion that destroyed hill they were on and blew any soldier nearby away. Natsu stared at the priest and heard him laughing for some reason. "What's so funny?"

Arlock continued to laugh. "You've lost." Natsu didn't understand that. "I burnt my face off just for this day." He stared at Natsu with an insane look in his eye. "That was the price I paid and I did it willingly!"

Natsu still didn't understand what he was getting at. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Arlock raised his arms into the air. "NOW IT'S TIME! OH MIGHTY GOD OF WAR, TIME FOR YOU TO SEAL YOUR PART OF THE DEAL! GRAND ME YOUR POWERS!" The clouds above began to darken and swirl. **"** **SUMMON: IKUSATSUNAGI!"** Natsu looked up and wondered what was going on.

He wasn't the only one. Everyone on the battlefield noticed it. Lucy didn't like it one bit. "What?"

Happy had a bad feeling about what was going on. "I'm feeling tingly all over."

Gray suddenly became cautious. "This…"

Juvia felt uneasy about what was going on. "I feel a giant swirl of magic."

Wendy sense something was different. "The air around here is changed?"

Chelsea looked up at the clouds. "I'm pretty sure clouds aren't supposed to do that.

Leone's breathing suddenly became shaky and was felt afraid for the first time in a long time "Something big is coming and it's definitely not good."

Akame tightened the grip on her sword. "We have to prepare for whatever's coming."

All of the Avatar soldiers were cheering for what was happening. "It's Master Arlock's summoning magic!"

"Oh yeah!"

After finishing off another soldier, Erza looked up at the clouds. "What's all this?"

While most of the Avatar soldiers were cheering, some weren't as excited. "Woah!"

"Hey!"

"Master Arlock! We're here too!"

The swirl began to open and became larger in becoming a hole in the dark cloud. What came out of it was a giant demonic looking foot.

The sight of it surprised Lucy and everyone. "A foot!?"

"It's huge!" Happy shouted.

"Move out of the way! It'll crush you all!" Gray warned.

The foot landed on the ground crushing any who was underneath. The mere sight of it made Wendy a little anger. "That bastard. His own soldiers too."

Carla had to agree. "It's terrible."

Natsu growled as he grabbed Arlock by the robes. "Hey! Stop that! You're going to kill your comrades too!"

Arlock laughed as he could care less about his own soldiers. "This is the Purification Ritual. The sacrifice necessary was the souls of Avatar's believers. More accurately, their belief itself. I couldn't care less about the ones in that town. The ultimate offering is the soul of one that dies while believing in Zeref resulting in Zeref's appearance to come and guide us all!"

Natsu glared at the priest and thought he was out of his mind. "Damn you…"

Arlock continued to laugh maniacally while something very giant was appearing in the clouds. "No one shall stop the god of war, Ikusatsunagi! It won't stop till it has consumed every soul in the area!"

The face of the giant emerged out of the clouds and the Avatar members began to flee in terror. Gray and everyone else couldn't take their eyes off of the giant figure before them. "Just look at the size!"

Lucy felt a little scared looking at the giant figure. "What is that…?"

Chelsea was pretty much freaking out about it. "What the hell! It's freaking huge!"

Leone was in awe at what she was seeing. "And I thought that freaking robot back at the Capital was big."

Akame couldn't help but feel nervous looking at what was in front of her. "I believe we've reached the climax of this battle."

Out of all of them, only Erza knew what they were up against. "So he's summoned one of the eighteen battle gods of Yakma."

Towering over all of them was an enormous demon-looking ogre monster wielding a giant sword known as Ikusatsunagi. Natsu let go of Arlock. "What a bastard. Treating his own comrades like dirt." He looked up at the god and had a furious look on his face. "Unforgivable!"


	7. The Assassin's Cheer

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Six: The Assassin's Cheer

The battle against Avatar had reached its climax as Arlock had summoned one of the eighteen battle gods of Yakma, the god of war Ikusatsunagi. The god towered over everyone with its shadow covering the army, the Fairy Tail members, and the former Night Raid members. Everyone was either frightened or didn't know what to think of the towering giant. All of them saw raise its giant sword. "Watch out! Incoming!" Erza warned everyone.

The god slammed its sword into the ground where it quaked and destroyed everything asunder around and in front. The strike from the sword itself tore through the earth far. Everyone saw the aftermath the attack had left and it left a wide deep crevasse. "The…ground split open!"

Chelsea couldn't believe the destruction the god had left behind with only one strike. "That's insane! It did all of that by one swing of a sword?!"

Leone had to admit she was rather impressed as she was terrified. "God damn. That thing would make that robot we saw back at the Capital its bitch."

Akame actually felt a sense of hopelessness seeing what the god could do. "And to make matters worse, I don't think we can beat an opponent like by ourselves or with the people we have here."

While looking in horror and in thought of not be able to do anything against this new powerful foe, Leone spotted something unusual. "What the hell?" She saw a small figure running on the top of the sword. "Who the hell is crazy enough to run on the sword of that thing?!"

Both Chelsea and Akame took a closer look and couldn't believe it. Chelsea saw it as insane. "You've got to be kidding me."

Everyone saw that it was Natsu running up the sword screaming his lungs off. Erza smiled at the sight. "Natsu."

Natsu jumped around and was now running on the arm of the monster. Arlock thought it was meaningless. "What is he doing? It's useless. What's a mere human to do against a god of war? My brothers and sisters, it is time we sacrifice ourselves for our lord Zeref…"

"Enough of this crap!" Natsu continued to run on top of the arm and toward the shoulders. "What do you take your comrades for!?" He hopped around a few times up the shoulders.

Arlock didn't care about any of that. "You will soon realize that your comrades mean nothing when you're faced with a greater purpose."

"You're wrong!" Natsu argued back. "Comrades are the people that share the same purpose and move forward with you! Their purpose doesn't even have to be the same as yours! They'll laugh with you, be by your side when you need them! You believe and trust each other!"

Arlock thought all of those were untrue. "Dependence. That's what it is."

Natsu was climbing on one of the lower horns. "It doesn't matter what you call it! That bond was all I needed to keep me afloat!" He jumped above the head of the god. "So don't you make light of our bonds!" Natsu raised his arm and fire erupted out of it. The fire dragon slayer yelled as he struck down on top of the god's head. The explosion was visible for everyone to see.

It was loud enough for the townspeople of Malba to notice and saw what was happening. "W-What's that!"

"There's a giant outside of town!"

"Run!"

Arlock thought what Natsu was doing was futile. "Like that'll work."

Smoke surrounded the fire dragon slayer and ignored what Arlock said before. "And to protect those comrades I hold so dear to me…" An image of Igneel flashed in his mind. He started to raise his arm up. "So that I won't lose anyone anymore…" Once his arm was raised all the way, fire erupted once again but more furiously this time around. "I will become stronger!"

Natsu's words were familiar to Wendy and she remembered why. _"I have to get stronger. For me and for my friends. As long as I'm here…I won't lose anyone else important to me again!"_

The fire erupting from Natsu's increased in volume and was blazing until it reached an incredible size. "Let me show you what Igneel's flame is made of!" Natsu struck the top of the head with everything he had with the attack. **"FLAME DRAGON KING'S CRUMBLING FIST!"** The strike went through the head and ultimately destroyed the entire god. As the pieces were falling down, Arlock couldn't believe his eyes his summoning was so easily destroyed.

Erza couldn't feel prouder at what the fire dragon slayer had accomplished. "He's really become a lot stronger."

While everyone in Fairy Tail was happy Natsu was able to defeat it, Leone and the others were slightly freaking out that Natsu _was_ able to defeat it. "Holy freaking crap! He one shot that thing like it was nothing!"

Akame was beyond amazed at what she witnessed before her. "It seems I was proven wrong."

Chelsea didn't know what to think of it. "I'll say this. Glad he's on our side. I hate to be the person who has to fight him."

The Avatar members could only stare in disbelief as they saw pieces of the god fall to the ground. "The war god…"

"Master Arlock's summon has been defeated!"

Speaking of Arlock, even he couldn't believe his eyes that his summoning was destroyed by a single strike. "Impossible…how could it be?"

Natsu landed the ground while the pieces of the god were still falling. Everyone had their attention focused on the fire dragon slayer what he had done. Jerome and the rest of the Avatar core members shared their priest's disbelief. "Our army of two thousand men, wiped out just like that."

"He's a nightmare." Briar added.

With the dust still present around Natsu, he gave all of the Avatar members a threatening and menacing glare at all of them. All of them ran away in terror. "He's a monster!"

"Run!"

"Eeeek!"

D-6 wasn't pleased by their soldier's cowardice. "Stand firm men! The Purification Ritual isn't over yet!"

Abel thought they were on their own. "I guess we'll have to do something about this." He took a few steps forward and then was struck in the face by something.

He was knocked out cold. Lucy looked off to the side and saw a familiar face picking up Mr. Cursey. "Huh…this is forbidden magic, isn't it? We'll be confiscating this."

D-6 growled at the person responsible for taking out his comrade. "How dare you!" And he was suddenly struck from behind with a sword.

Gajeel and Lily along with the Detention Enforcement Unit arrived at the scene. Gajeel pointed at the enemy. "Take them all in! Don't you dare let anyone escape!"

Everyone was surprised to see them again. Juvia didn't quite understand why he was here or what he meant. "Take them in?"

"He's part of the Council." Gray explained.

Happy wasn't too happy hearing that. "No way!"

Unlike everyone else, Wendy was actually happy seeing the iron dragon slayer again and perhaps the only one. "It's Gajeel."

Lucy noticed a familiar face. "Levy!"

Levy looked over at Lucy and was surprised to see her. "Lu?"

The blonde ran over to her friend and grabbed her by the arms. "Woah, it's been too long! I heard rumors about you joining the Council but who knew it would be true!"

The feeling was mutual for Levy as well. "I could say the same to you too Lu. What are you doing here? What happened being a reporter?"

Natsu soon noticed the familiar faces he hadn't seen in some time. "Levy and Lily!"

Levy was happy to see the fire dragon slayer again. "Natsu!"

Lily smiled at him. "Long time no see."

Gajeel grinned at the other dragon slayer but Natsu somehow didn't recognize him. "And a guy that looks like Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer didn't take that too well. "You picking a fight now ya bastard!"

Natsu waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, I mean…the Gajeel I knew could never be a councilman."

"Gajeel!" The iron dragon slayer turned to see Wendy running up to her with Carla behind. The younger dragon slayer smiled at him. "It's great to see you again."

Gajeel grinned at her. At least someone was happy to see him. "Hey there kid. Should've known you were in this."

Levy saw Wendy and waved at her. "Wendy! It's nice to see you again."

The sky dragon slayer turned to Levy and waved back. "Levy and Lily! How are things at the Council?"

Levy smiled at the question. "It's been pretty good."

Lucy looked back and forth between them looking confused. "Wait, you knew they were in the Magic Council Wendy?"

"Hey there metal guy!" Everyone turned to see Leone back in her human form, Akame, and Chelsea walking up to the rest of the group. "Funny seeing you here."

"You know Gajeel too!?" Lucy was becoming more confused by the minute.

Natsu still wasn't convinced it was Gajeel. "I'm telling you guys, there's no way that's Gajeel."

Gajeel would beg to differ about that. "Yeah well, Tree Gramps found me back when I was looking for something to do and asked me y'know."

"Warrod's his name." Happy explained.

He then thought of something only he would say. _"It…It was a joke."_

The iron dragon slayer pointed at Natsu. "And now I'm way above the guild! By the way, you're under arrest too Salamander…for having a face like that." He pointed at Lucy." And you for indecent attire…" Lucy covered herself up. "Juvia…for being a puddle of water."

Juvia didn't understand the reason. "Puddle?"

Gajeel pointed at Happy. "You…you eat too much fish."

Happy just happen to be eating a fish at the moment. "So it's wrong to have good food?"

Gajeel pointed at Wendy. "Oh and you…hmmm, I dunno. I just feel like I should arrest you with the others."

"What does that mean?" Wendy whined.

Gajeel grinned at the three former Night Raid members. He pointed at Leone first. "You for drinking too much alcohol."

Leone was offended hearing that. "That's bullshit and you know it!"

He pointed at Akame next. "You for stuffing your face with food."

Akame was shocked to hear that. "That's a crime!?"

And then Gajeel pointed at Chelsea. "And you're arrested for eating lollipops."

A vein popped up in Chelsea's forehead. "Excuse me?!"

"And last of all…" Gajeel turned to Gray. "I don't even have to tell you now. Do I, Gray?" He grinned at the ice mage. "I'm not forgiving as the rest of them." Gray knew that a long time ago.

All of a sudden, he was whacked from behind on the head by Erza. Lucy was happy to see her again. "Erza!"

Natsu and Happy, not so much as they hugged each other in fear. "Erza's here!"

"She looks pissed!"

Leone smiled at her arrival. "Hey…looks who here. About time."

Akame smiled as well. "So this is Erza. The person Wendy told us about before."

Chelsea wondered if she was really the person Wendy said she was. "Huh. She doesn't seem so bad."

Erza didn't seem too impressed by the person in front of her. "Huh. You sure are acting high and mighty for someone that looks like Gajeel."

And again, Gajeel didn't take that too well. "I am the real deal!"

Erza still unconvinced. "Nope. There's no way Gajeel would make it into the Council."

Lily thought this joke ran long enough. "That's actually Gajeel."

"What!?" Both Erza and Natsu were surprised that it was the real Gajeel and the not a person who did look like Gajeel.

Levy did sometimes question about them. "So…you guys really did think it was an imposter?"

Now that was cleared out to the way, Erza could explain everything that happened. "Then let's cut the chase. It was us that stopped Avatar's Purification Ritual. In fact, we…"

"I know." Gajeel interrupted. He remembered a certain someone left a message in the form of Goumon riding on a torture device and a message left on an ice pillar back at the church Avatar was in before.

Lily smiled at that given hint. "The only reason we knew how to get here was because of Gray and we appreciate that."

Gray didn't feel the same way as the Exceed. "But it doesn't change the fact that I've caused trouble as well. I'm sorry."

Juvia could actually care less about that. "As long as my love's alright, Juvia is happy."

Levy didn't blame him at all now that she knew the truth. "You had me fooled too."

Gray could say otherwise about her. "You've got to work on your undercover skills, though. Finding you wasn't exactly hard."

Levy was surprised to hear that after all the hard work she had to go through. "So you knew?"

While all of this was going on, there were several question marks going over Wendy's head. "I can't seem to get what they're all saying."

Carla had her own questions. "Why is Erza here too?"

Leone laughed at their confusion. "I'll tell you that later."

Jerome looked at Gray and the people he was with while he himself was being dragged away by the council soldiers. "Those…are Gray's friends?"

Lily was glad this whole battle was now over. "In any case, the city is safe for now."

Levy was happy about that. "Yeah and to top it off, everyone's here!" Gajeel wasn't as happy about that.

Natsu smiled as he raised his arms. "We're invincible if we're together!"

Juvia shared the same feeling as him. "To think we'd be able to fight together again."

Gray noticed a slight change in the young dragon slayer. "Oh, you've grown haven't you Wendy?"

Wendy giggled at that. "Not by much, though."

Chelsea sighed as she was glad this whole battle was over. "Jeez. I'm ready for some down time after going through all what happened."

Leone just laughed. "Yeah but it was really awesome beating the crap out of all of those Avatar guys. It's been a while since I let loose."

Akame placed her hands on her stomach. "I've worked up quite the appetite."

Happy giggled seeing everyone together. "It's like we're back at the guild again."

Carla returned back into her original form. "Everybody's here."

Lucy couldn't help but smile at all of this. "It feels like such a long time ago."

Erza raised her sword. "This is our victory so it's time for us to celebrate it with our cheer!" Everyone raised their arm and let out a shouting cheer.

Far off in the distance, Sting and Rouge arrived to help out just in case but they were worried for nothing. "Guess I didn't have to worry at all huh?"

Rouge was surprised they were able to win a battle against such a large foe. "An army of that size versus a small group of people."

Sting grinned at the thought. "Man, these guys."

Lector shared the same feeling as his friend. "It's quite a view to see them all together again. Don't you agree Fro?" He turned to the side and found out his friend wasn't next to him. "Huh!? Frosch isn't here!"

Both Sting and Rogue were just as surprised. "What!"

"Frosch!" They looked around to see where he went and finally spotted him hanging around with the other Exceeds. "What the hell's he doing there!?"

Gray quickly noticed Frosch. "Hey, aren't you…Frosch from Sabertooth?"

Frosch raised his arm. "I think so too."

The ice mage lowered to the Exceed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wonder too."

Natsu was both shocked and scared Frosch was here and that he was near Gray. "He…He broke his promise."

Levy didn't understand what the fire dragon slayer was talking about. "Promise?"

Natsu remembered everything he did in trying to avoid what Future Rogue told him. _"Gray will kill Frosch."_

" _So promise me…whatever happens, the both of you must stay put."_

Gray suddenly picked the Exceed up. "Hey, come to think of it, this lil guy here's pretty cute." He rubbed his cheek against Frosch's affectionately. "This feels great." Seeing the sight wasn't exactly how Natsu thought it was going to turn out to be.

To Rouge, he was very afraid at what Gray was doing to his friend. "Ah! He's planning on taking my Frosch away from me!"

Sting didn't see what was the big deal. "That just proves how popular he is." Rouge growled as his shadow began to darken. "Come on, we've gotta go say hi to all of them"

Rouge calmed down as the shadow returned to normal. "Yeah…" Everyone was happy and laughing except for Juvia who thought Frosch was another love rival. During all of this, Leone, Akame, and Chelsea smiled at the sight they were seeing before them. Little did they know that these happy peaceful times would not last for much longer. For them and everyone else.

 **B**

In a far-off location through mountains and canyons, one lone person was traveling to a very important meeting. He reached a dead end where there was another person sitting on a rock glaring at him. "I didn't think you'd actually agree to our meeting."

 **The Black Wizard: Zeref**

"So that's how you normally look." Zeref smiled at the other person. "How's the arm…Acnologia."

 **The Black Dragon, Dragon King: Acnologia**

Acnologia, in his human form, continued to glare at Zeref. "What do you want, Black Wizard?"

Zeref thought the question was amusing to him. "You wish for destruction. A rather small ambition, though. You actually have the power to rule the world if you felt like it. I just can't tell why you aren't doing so…or rather the reasons behind your actions."

Acnologia saw the irony in what Zeref was saying. "Are you the same also?"

Zeref closed his eyes and lowered his head a little. "I've been lost my whole life and that's why I've been watching from the sides." He extended his arm to the dragon king. "I couldn't decide if I wanted to fight against you or with you. But either way, I didn't need to choose." He raised his head and opened his eyes. "I will annihilate both you and mankind. That is my mission. You've been waiting, haven't you? For someone that you could fight with all you've got." Zeref's eyes darkened to the point where they seem cold and emotionless. "Let me help you with that. It's a good thing you waited…for the last battle between a dragon, an immortal, and mankind." Acnologia couldn't help but smile at the challenge Zeref had promised him.

 **Avatar Arc end**


	8. The Assassin's Chores

**A/N: For those who have read the manga, you may have noticed I skipped a rather important detail. Why? Because it'll be that much more surprising later on. Unless one of you spoil it in the reviews.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Seven: The Assassin's Chores

 **Magnolia, year X791**

 **After the battle against Tartaros**

All of the members of Fairy Tail gathered in front Makarov who announced an important message to all of them. Needless to say, none of them were happy about what he told them. "What's going on master!"

"This isn't the time to joke!"

"How the hell are we gonna keep food on the table then!?"

"This isn't your problem alone!"

While everyone was voicing out their outrage, Lucy was wondering why their guild master said that their guild was no more. "I will disband Fairy Tail. Go. Go where your beliefs and your legs will take you. That's all there is." Makarov turned his back to the crowd.

 **Fairy Tail guild master: Makarov Dreyar**

His words only enraged the members even more. "I'm not buying that master!"

"Fairy Tail's my one and only choice!"

"You could've just left yourself if you didn't wanna be part of the guild no more!"

"I won't quit! Fairy Tail will be here!"

"Yeah!"

Makarov looked back with a furious look in his eye. "Fairy Tail will disband at this very instant! And don't let me hear anyone of you speak that name anymore!" His voice stopped all of them yelling and were terrified. What terrified Lucy the most was the guild she had come to love so much no longer existed.

 **B**

 **One year later**

"So this is Magnolia huh? It looks a lot nicer in person." Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla along with Leone, Chelsea, and Akame finally arrived at Magnolia, the town that once housed the famous guild Fairy Tail.

Lucy looked back at Leone with curiosity. "You've been to Magnolia before Leone?"

The other blonde laughed nervously at the question. "I…might've seen a picture of it on a postcard one time." There was no way she was going to tell Lucy the truth. At least, not yet.

Natsu was excited being back in the town after being gone for a year. "Woah! This really brings back memories!"

Happy jumped a little in joy. "Look! They fixed up Kardia Cathedral"

Being back in Magnolia made Wendy feel even more nostalgic considering what she went through before. "This place was in ruins a year back."

Carla would have to agree. "This town's really tough isn't it?"

Akame couldn't stop looking around at the town. "It really is quite beautiful."

Chelsea giggled in agreement. "I'll say. It looks like a great place to live in."

Leone had other thoughts about the town. "A place like this has gotta have a few good bars around."

Hearing that made Wendy giggle a little. "Somehow I knew you going to say that." While the whole group was happy to be in and to be back in Magnolia, they were there for an important reason.

 _F_

After the battle against Avatar, everyone was to go back what they were doing before and then meet up once again in Magnolia. "I need to report this to Jellal." Erza spoke.

"Don't tell your higher-ups about us will ya Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"Us living together was a secret."

As usual, Juvia said the wrong thing and thought the wrong thing. "That ain't it. I was talking about Erza and I."

Levy smiled at everyone. "We'll head on over to Magnolia too once we're done."

Gajeel wasn't as happy as the rest of the group. "Man, just when I was beginning to think that my job in the council was heaven-sent."

Lily thought he couldn't be serious about what Gajeel said. "At least make it look like you're joking."

 _F_

One more thing that they learned is that Avatar couldn't tell more about Zeref since all they did was worship him. Not that they had high hopes to begin with. Lucy should be happy that she was back in Magnolia but somehow wasn't. Wendy noticed it right away. "What's wrong Lucy?" The blonde turned to the younger girl. "You look kinda down."

Lucy tried her best to fake a smile. "Nah. I'm fine. I'm feeling all nostalgic since it's been so long." Natsu wondered if that was actually true. In truth, being back in Magnolia brought back a lot of memories for Lucy and everything that had happened since her joining of the Fairy Tail guild. She wanted to ask Makarov the reason behind the disbandment of Fairy Tail but he disappeared shortly after. By that point, everyone Lucy knew went their own way. Just the memory of Fairy Tail being no more was enough to make her stop and doubt.

Everyone noticed Lucy and looked back. "What wrong Lucy?" Happy asked.

Natsu pointed in front of him. "The guild's just ahead."

The blonde was almost hesitant to answer. "I…I'm afraid of what I'll see…because the guild might not even be there anymore."

Natsu could understand why Lucy was worried and smile. "Who cares about the building? What matters is what we do from now on."

It still didn't make Lucy feel better as she had other concerns. "That aside, what about everyone else? With you appearing out of nowhere and saying that you'll bring back Fairy Tail, I must've gotten carried away too. I haven't even kept in touch with some people over the past year. The letters I've sent were only to those I could find. That 'we're gonna bring back Fairy Tail, so let's meet at Magnolia.' But if you think about it, everyone would've gotten on with their lives by now." Both Natsu and Happy were now a little worried about her. Unknown to Lucy, there was somebody behind her while she had her head lowered and was close to crying. "I don't know if everyone else feels the same as we do. What if…what if they've already forgotten about the guild? I…"

An arm suddenly wrapped around on Lucy's shoulder. "Yeah, like I'd forget in only a year."

Both Natsu and Wendy were happy to see the person who just showed. "Cana!"

 **Fairy Tail member: Cana Alberona**

Cana smiled as she was happy to see some familiar faces. "Hey Natsu, Happy, Carla. Ah, Wendy, you've grown haven't you?"

Wendy wondered how much she was going to be asked that question. "Not by much really."

"And you…" Cana gave one of Lucy's breasts a playful squeeze. "Big knockers, as usual." She did notice three new faces with the group. "And who are these three? Don't think I've seen them before around here."

The young dragon slayer was more than happy to introduce them to Cana. "Oh, right. Cana, these are my friends. They're Akame, Leone, and Chelsea."

Leone raised her hand at the other woman while smiling. "Hey there. Think I can have a swig of that later on?" She pointed at the bottle Cana was currently holding.

Akame bowed to her. "It's nice to meet you."

Chelsea smiled too at Cana. "Hello."

Cana smiled back at all of them. "Hi yourselves. Have to say Wendy, you have some pretty interesting new friends there. Especially one that has a good pair on her." She was insinuating Leone.

The second giggled at that. "Hey, thanks. I do know one particular person who enjoys them." Both Akame and Wendy blushed who Leone was really hinting at.

Chelsea could only groan and facepalm. _"Really Leone?"_

Cana let go of Lucy. "Anyway…this past year has been fruitful for me too, you know. Though I'd go on a trip to look for Gildarts." She brought up a letter. "So it was pure luck that this got to me in time. The same thing probably happened to the rest too." Lucy wondered what Cana meant by that. She started to drink the bottle. "I've been in the guild ever since I was a kid. So when we were told to disband so suddenly, I couldn't make sense of it. I mean, I didn't even know how to work outside of the guild but I guess it was a good lesson learned." She finished with a refreshed gasp. "Everyone else found it strange too. That might why no one's kept in touch." Cana smiled at Lucy. "And you've become our icebreaker…Lucy." Natsu smiled at that. Cana grabbed Lucy's hand and began to drag her. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Lucy thought she had misheard that. "Everyone?"

The two ran to where the guild once was and saw the biggest surprise of her life. Everyone in Fairy Tail was back together again. "Oh! It's been too long!"

You've grown your hair Lucy!"

"Natsu's come back!"

"I got your letter Lucy!"

"I heard you guys really messed up the royal city."

"Wendy, Carla, how've you been?!"

"Happy!"

Lucy couldn't believe that everyone she knew came back. "Warren…"

 **Fairy Tail member: Warren Rocko**

Warren showed off the device Gray and Erza used before. "The compact communications lacrima is my invention."

"Nab…"

 **"** **Fairy Tail member: Nab Lasaro**

Nab smiled at her. "I've read your work."

Juvia raised her hand. "Juvia too, actually."

"Reedus…Max…"

"Yo."

 **Fairy Tail Member: Reedus Jonah**

"You all good?"

 **Fairy Tail member: Max Alors**

"Alzack, Bisca, Asuka…"

"Meeting you guys again is like a dream come true to me."

 **Fairy Tail member: Alzack Connell with Asuka**

Asuka raised her arm. "Asuka's grown a little too."

Bisca was glad to see Erza again. "Long time no see."

 **Fairy Tail member: Bisca Connell**

Erza felt the same about the other woman. "You and your family look well."

"Jet…Droy…"

"Team Shadow Gear, back in business!"

 **Fairy Tail members: Jet and Droy**

Levy was also happy to be back with them. "Ahaha, I left the council."

"Macao, Wakaba, Romeo…"

"Wait, you were in the council!?" Gajeel chuckled at their reaction.

 **Fairy Tail members: Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, and Wakaba Mine**

"Laki…Vijeeter…Kinana…"

Gray noticed Laki's new look. "You cut your hair?"

Laki nodded at the question. "Yup. Cut it all off."

 **Fairy Tail member: Laki Olietta**

Vijeeter was doing one of his dances. "The reunion dance!"

 **Fairy Tail member: Vijeeter Ecor**

"I've learned to use magic too."

 **Fairy Tail member: Kinana**

Elfman grinned at their reunion. "A reunion of men!"

Lisanna waved at Lucy and the others. "Natsu, Lucy, Happy, long time no see!"

 **Fairy Tail members: Elfman and Lisanna Strauss**

The two of them surrounded Lucy. "Lisanna…Elfman…" She finally the last person gathered around. "Mira…"

Mira smiled at the other girl. "Welcome home."

 **Fairy Tail member: Mirajane Strauss**

Lucy was overcome with so much emotion, she couldn't think of anything and tears started to come out of her eyes. "I'm…home…" She started to sob out of joy that everyone was here and something simple brought her so much joy. Mira gave the other a girl a much needed heartwarming hug while everyone smiled.

Lucy wasn't the only one feeling emotional. Leone heard a few sniffles and looked to see tears coming out of Wendy and smiled. _"I don't blame her for crying. She hasn't seen any of them for a long time."_

"Hey, who are those three girls with Wendy?"

"Are we getting new members already?"

"I don't recognize them."

Leone and the rest of the girls saw that everyone in Fairy Tail was looking at them. While Chelsea felt a little intimidated, Leone and Akame smiled. "Oh! I've found it!" Everyone turned to Natsu who seemed to grab something out of the rubble. "It's all torn up but oh well." He lifted a flag that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it and raised it high. "The guild's coming back! This is our Fairy Tail!"

 **B**

"So this is where we'll be staying huh?" After the big reunion, some of the girls returned to Fairy Hills, the dormitory where most of the female wizards of Fairy Tail reside since they needed to place to stay. However, their home was not how they left it. The lawn seemed to overgrow, the building itself looked shabby after not being cared for over the course of the year all of them were gone and chances are the inside wasn't faring much better which brings to them now. Chelsea already didn't like how it looked. "This place seemed it had better days."

Erza didn't see a problem with it as she walked up to her former home. "It's not too bad. I say by the end of the day; it'll be back to its old self which means…" She turned around to face the rest of the girls. "Ladies, time to get to cleaning!"

While some understood, Chelsea was still having doubts. "Whoa, wait a minute. Cleaning? All of this?"

Erza crossed her arms. "Of course. Before we can get to building the guild once again tomorrow, we need to restore Fairy Hills to its former self. I expect all of you to participate in it. Myself included." Akame raised her hand. "Yes?"

Akame lowered her hand. "Are you sure we can stay here? We're not part of Fairy Tail. At least not of yet." She gestured at Leone and Chelsea.

The other girl didn't seem to mind. "True but the fact that you've helped to fight against Avatar and being close friends to Wendy, you three will be members in name until the guild is built and made legal. Then you'll be official members." The three former assassins didn't have a problem with that. "Now as for which job each of you shall take. Juvia and Wendy, you will be in charge of washing and drying the bedsheets."

Wendy nodded at the order. "Okay. Leave it to us."

Juvia was equally determined. "We'll get it done."

Erza counted on that. "Next up, Levy, you will wash the windows."

Levy looked at the windows and felt a little unsure. "Uh…right. I'm on it."

So far so good. "As for the rest of you, it's to clean the interior. That includes all of the rooms except those that we used to be in. Those we will clean ourselves. For myself, I will tend to the lawn. Is that understood?"

Every girl nodded. Some a little less enthusiastic than some others. "Yes!"

Chelsea could only groan a little at the amount of work she had to do. _"This is going to suck."_

"Let's get to work ladies!" Everyone went to do their respective chores whether one of them liked it or not. They all set out on what they were supposed to do. For those to clean in the interior, it was divided by Leone, Akame, and Chelsea with the rooms while Cana and Laki cleaned the hallways. Chelsea thought it was unfair but Cana made an agreement because they were new. Wendy and Carla volunteered to help a little only to get the bed sheets out of the house quicker.

It took a while but the dragon slayer/water mage duo managed to hang all of the bed sheets outside on multiple clotheslines. For them, the hard part was done. "Alright Juvia, time to start."

Juvia was more than ready. "Juvia is on it." She roared as the water mage suddenly sent out two large columns of water at the sheets and surrounded them. **"Water Nebula!"** The attack washed all of the sheets thoroughly and finally subsided.

With them nice and washed, it was Wendy's turn. She pulled back both of her arms with the wind circled around both. "Now…" The young dragon slayer extended her arms forward. **"Sky Dragon's Dry Breeze!"** Her attack also thoroughly dried the bedsheets until they were bone dry. Wendy giggled at what they accomplished. "There we go. All done."

Juvia smiled at their work. "Now we just need to set them back into the rooms."

 **"** **Solid Script: Wash!"** The word "wash" appeared repeatedly on each of the windows Levy was starting out and the windows were covered in water. Levy made another gesture and pointed at the damp windows. **"Solid Script: Dry!"** This time the word "dry" appeared on the windows and like the word said, it dried all the windows in an instant. Washing the windows wasn't as going to be hard as Levy thought. "One side down, several more to go."

 **"** **Requip!"** Erza's body glowed bright and was now wearing gardener outfit. "Alright, let's tend to this lawn." In typical Erza fashion, instead of gardening tools to mow the lawn and trim the bushes, she used her usual swords to do all of the work.

Inside one of the rooms, Chelsea saw what Erza was doing and didn't know what to think of it. "Who mows a lawn by using swords?"

"Hey Akame, Chelsea! Check out what I found!" Chelsea dropped what she was doing momentarily and went over to the room Leone called out from. Both girls walked over to the room Leone was in and were very surprised. The blonde loved their reactions. "I found an open bath in this place."

It would be impressive if it were a little cleaner. Still, it was a surprise to Chelsea. "Why do they need an open bath here in the first place? Every room in this place has their own private bathroom."

"Maybe it serves the same reason why we used the hot spring." Akame guessed.

Leone grinned at her girlfriend. "What do you say we clean this together? It'd be faster that way."

Chelsea sighed at the task in front her. "I'll go get my pail and washcloth."

 **B**

The day passed by for the girls of Fairy Tail until the sun was setting. All of them were standing in front of Fairy Hills admiring the hard work they had done to restore it to its former glory. It was nice seeing their home looking the way it did before. Erza couldn't stop smiling at it. "A job well-done ladies." Chelsea was just happy they were finally done. She hadn't done that much work in a long time, not counting her assassinations. "Now that we're done, I think it's time we deserve a well-cooked meal."

Akame instantly had stars in her eyes whenever she hears something similar to food. "That sounds wonderful. What are we going to eat?"

Erza was about to answer that but…she really didn't have an answer. "I'm not sure actually. We've been cleaning throughout the day so we never really had any time to buy groceries." And those stars were destroyed for Akame.

Leone didn't see what the big deal was. "So we'll go out and go get some. The market should still be open to get a few things."

That gave Cana an idea. "You heard the new girl. She'll get them for us."

The blonde should've known she would walk into that. "Aw, crap."

Wendy smiled at the older girl and stood in front of her. "Don't worry Leone. I'll show you around the town. That way you'll learn where everything is. Akame and Chelsea can come with us too since you are new to Magnolia."

Now Leone couldn't help but be reminded the first time she showed Wendy the Capital and where to go. "I'd appreciate that Wendy." She looked over at the other two girls. "You heard the order. Let's go pick up dinner. We'll be back soon." Not too long after, Wendy, along with Carla left with Leone and the other girls back into town to pick up the ingredients for their dinner.

"You better pick up some booze along the way!"

"And some cake would be preferable!"

As they saw the group leaving, Levy was smiling at the three former assassins. _"It seems they've been adapting well into our world ever since they arrived."_

She heard Erza clear her throat and everyone turned to her. "While we're waiting for them to come back, let's set up the table. It's been far too long since we dined together."

 **B**

"So what do you think of our soon to be new members?" Erza asked while setting up the table cloth.

Cana drank last of her booze and set it down on the table. "Seem like good people if you ask me. I think Leone will make a good drinking partner."

Juvia didn't understand one part of that. "How do you know she drinks?"

The other girl pointed at her bottle. "Because earlier today she asked if she wanted to take a drink out of my bottle."

That seemed more than enough for the water mage. "Well, Juvia doesn't know much about them since we've just met."

Laki could say the same thing about the three girls. "I don't know much about them either but they do seem like nice people."

Levy was the only person who could actually vouch for them. "They're pretty good in my book and Wendy trusts them a lot."

Erza observed Levy a few seconds before asking an important question. "Levy, I hope you don't mind but I do want to ask you something."

The other girl didn't mind at all. "Sure, go right ahead."

This was something Erza was wondering for quite some time ever since they came back from their battle against Avatar. "How is it that Wendy knew you and Gajeel were in the Magic Council? All of us didn't know and yet she did and her three friends. So how did she know?" The other girls were a little interested in this as well.

And Levy was caught into a trap. She couldn't tell all of them the truth. That was up to Wendy and the others. She could make up a half-lie. "Well…truth be told, we kinda met each other half a year ago which was a surprise for the both us. Turns out we were both on business for the same thing."

Erza seemed to buy what Levy was telling her. "Oh, I'm surprised you two had a small reunion. What was the business?"

Levy should've known Erza was going to ask that. She had to come up with something fast. "A rescue mission. That's what it was and we finished it. Her, me, and the three girls Wendy was with."

It was a quick save as Erza believed her. "I see. I suppose that does clear a few things up." Levy sighed out of relief as she dodged that bullet.

"Hey, we're back!"

"And we pretty much emptied our pockets for all of this!"

Erza turned to the entrance. "Welcome back."

Wendy and the other girls entered the dining room and were surprised by the number of groceries all of them were carried. Cana thought it was a little absurd. "Why the hell did you buy?! The whole market?!"

Leone set the pile of groceries she was holding onto the table. "Hey, might as well make this a celebration for getting back together. By the way, we got your booze."

"And Erza's cake. Strawberry right?" Wendy set the cake on the table.

Erza was very impressed by what they did. "Thank you for doing this."

Chelsea groaned as she set her pile of groceries down. "So who's doing the cooking?"

Erza took a gander at the food presented her. "I'm sure I'll be able to cook up several wonderful dishes with all of this."

Wendy thought Erza would say that which is why she thought up of an ultimatum. "Actually, Erza, I was thinking Akame could do the cooking. She's really good at it."

The older girl was interested in that. "Oh, is that so?"

The young dragon slayer nodded without hesitation. "Yeah."

Leone thought to sell it a little more while she grinned. "Akame was the one who prepared the food back in Lamia Scale and let me tell you they were raving nonstop about it. Even one of those snooty food people tried her cooking when we were on a job once and gave it five stars."

"The same thing happened when we worked at that one restaurant that old guy owns. What was his name again? I think it was Yaji-something or other. Anyway, the customers couldn't get enough of the food Akame prepared." Chelsea added.

Cana whistled at all of that. "Damn. You must be something in the kitchen then."

Despite all the praise, Akame was still indifferent. "It's no big deal really. It's something I enjoy time to time."

Even with that said, Erza had to try Akame's cooking. "Then it shouldn't be a problem then. I would love to sample some of your cooking."

Since Akame was put in the spotlight, she might as well live up to their expectations. "If you insist. I'll have it ready for all of you then." Every one of the girls cheered.

Akame grabbed some of the groceries. "Leone, Chelsea, help me carry all these to the kitchen."

"Got it/right." Both girls grabbed the rest of the groceries and headed to the kitchen.

Wendy followed them shortly after. "I can help too if you want Akame."

Akame looked back at the younger girl. "That'll be fine Wendy. Thank you." Wendy giggled happily. Her other reason was to keep an eye out on the other girl so she wouldn't "sample" the food like Akame did many times before.

Erza was mostly surprised to hear that. "You can cook as well Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer momentarily stopped and turned to the older girl. "Uh-huh. I learned from Chelia and Akame taught me a few things. So did Mr. Su"

"Who's Mr. Su?" Laki asked.

Wendy and the rest of the girls froze when they heard the question and the younger of the girls laughed nervously. "He…was a friend of ours one time. He's…not around anymore." Erza felt a little sad in hearing that. "A-Anyway, we'll have dinner ready in no time if it's Akame and I. Just wait a little while." With that said, all four girls entered the kitchen.

Once everyone set the groceries down, Akame took out a hair tie from her pocket and set up her hair in a ponytail. "Let's get started shall we?"

Wendy did the same with her hair with a determined look on her face. "Let's." The two girls began to cook dinner.

It didn't take long for them to hit their stride and soon enough, the aroma of food began to wafer around in the dining room. All of the girls noticed it and couldn't help but enjoy the smell of the food being prepared. "That smells so wonderful." Erza spoke.

Cana had to agree as she enjoyed the scent. "Damn. If this is what it smells like, I'm sure as hell can't wait what it tastes like."

"It's ready everyone!" Everyone saw Wendy, Leone, and Chelsea exit out of the kitchen carrying the food. All of them were very impressed how the food looked. The three girls set the plates down in front of each girl. "I hope all of you will enjoy it." The girls were pretty certain they would enjoy the food. Once the last plate was set, Wendy stood next to Akame who came out of the kitchen last. "Eat up everyone."

All of the girls grabbed their forks and inserted them into their food. When they finally had their first bite of the food, their eyes widened in surprise. "DELICIOUS!" And it didn't take them long to really eat up the food.

They all had positive things to say about the food. "Oh, my. This tastes quite heavenly."

"It's so good!"

"I really can't get enough of it."

"Hot damn this is tasty. You'll make any guy happy if you can cook like this."

Juvia had the biggest reaction of them all. _"I must learn how to cook like this for my darling Gray!"_

Leone couldn't help but laugh at what Cana said. "You're right about that but it's not a guy that Akame will make happy. It's more like me."

Laki finished taking several more bites before asking her question. "What's that mean?"

"It means Leone and I are in a relationship." Akame answered.

Hearing that was enough for the girls to stop eating and look over at the two girls. Chelsea did a mental facepalm. _"Smooth Akame."_

Cana grinned at the detail. "Well then, you got one hell of a girlfriend."

Leone couldn't agree more. "I hear that!" She and the rest of the girls soon dined with Erza and others. So far, their first day being back at Fairy Hills was off to a great start and it wasn't going to stop there.

 **B**

Leone sighed in content as she relaxed in the open bath. "Nothing like a good hot soak after having a great meal."

After having an enjoyable dinner (and some seconds.) the girls of Fairy Hills were all taking a bath together in the large open bath. Every one of them shared the same feeling. Cana was eying on Leone's bust for quite some time. "Have to say you got quite the rack there. I think you're about as big as Lucy."

The blonde grinned at the compliment. "Well, they are one of the things I'm proud of."

Cana smirked as she thought of her next question. "So if you and Akame are together…have you two bumped each other yet? If you know what I'm saying."

Both Leone and Akame blushed more from embarrassment rather than the heat of the bath. They weren't the only ones since the other girls except for Wendy understand what she meant by those words. The blonde was actually a little flustered. "U-Uh…"

"Please refrain from asking such questions Cana." Erza spoke up. "Wendy is present among us."

The other girl scoffed at that. "Come on. It'd be better she learned about the birds and the bees sooner than later since Wendy is into girls."

Both Wendy and Erza were surprised to hear that. "How did you-"

"It wasn't that hard to figure out considering the off the hand looks you gave every time we all took a bath together."

So Cana was the only one who figured it out and now the rest of the girls knew about. "So you're really into girls Wendy?" Laki asked.

The young dragon slayer felt very embarrassed now that one of her secrets was out. She might as well come clean about it. "Y-Yeah…" She looked away from the other Fairy Tail girls.

"Did you keep it a secret to yourself?" Juvia asked next.

Erza decided to answer that instead. "No. Wendy confronted about it to me, Lucy, and Mirajane. We were the only ones who knew about it."

 _"_ _I kinda knew that too."_ Levy recalled the group of girls that surrounded Wendy when they won the war against the Empire.

"Wendy told us about it too." Chelsea spoke up. All the attention was turned to her and regretted speaking up now. "I mean…she told Leone first and then…" She didn't know where to take the conversation.

Carla cleared her throat. "So…what did you some of you do for the past year?"

 _"_ _Oh, thank god."_ Chelsea had never felt so grateful for a talking flying cat before.

Cana was the first to speak. "Eh, wandering around, drinking, nothing too spectacular. I was thinking to look for Gildarts when I got Lucy's letter."

Juvia had a rather pleased looked on her face. "Juvia spent the year living with her beloved Gray." None of the others were surprised hearing that.

"I worked as a bunny girl selling all kinds of strange and mysterious souvenirs." Laki reminisced.

Erza closed her eyes. "I myself traveled and honed my skills further." There was also spending time Jellal and the rest of Crime Sorcière tracking down Zeref but she kept that to herself."

Levy chuckled a little nervously. "Gajeel and I were working with the Magic Council."

Cana looked over at the young dragon slayer. "What about you Wendy? What've you been doing for the past year?"

There were a lot of things Wendy wanted to say but decided to let them hear what they wanted to hear. "Carla and I were in Lamia Scale. Chelia was the one who offered us and we took gratefully took it. It was a lot of fun."

"Plus, Wendy and Chelia got together so there's that." Leone added.

Wendy felt a little embarrassed when she blonde told everyone that. "Leone!"

Cana laughed at that. "Seriously? Good on ya then Wendy. You two still together?"

The young dragon slayer slightly nodded. "Y-Yes, we still are."

Erza felt rather proud that Wendy ended with the girl she longed for. She could already guess they were happy together. Erza then observed the three girls who sitting next to the younger girl and wondered something. "Tell me, you three." The three former assassins looked over to Erza. "How is it you came to know Wendy?"

 _"_ _Ah, crap."_ Leone knew they were going to be asked that question but now wasn't the right time to answer that. She and the other girls needed to come up with something and fast.

"They saved me." Wendy suddenly spoke up. Leone and the other two turned to the younger girl who had a small smile. "I was in trouble one time and they managed to rescue me. I was thankful for what they did and I asked them if they would come with me to Lamia Scale. We've been…kinda inseparable ever since."

Chelsea let out a small sigh of relief. _"Nice save there Wendy."_

It wasn't that far from the actual truth but it was certainly made to be a little more believable. Erza smiled at Wendy's description. To her, it explained why Wendy seemed to be so close to the three girls. "I see. Then I would like to thank all three of you for looking after Wendy."

All three had the same exact thought. _"You have no idea."_

Leone thought to sell it a little more. "Wendy's help us out us a bunch of times before. If anything, we're more thankful to her."

Erza didn't expect any less from the young dragon slayer. Her need to help others was one of the best things about her. She then noticed something strange about the younger girl. In fact, she noticed it when all of them were undressing. "I've been wondering about something Wendy. How did you…receive that scar on your shoulder?" As if on instinct, Wendy grabbed the scar on her shoulder and gripped it tightly while her head was lowered with her bangs covering her eyes. Erza was certainly not expecting that kind of reaction. Her and the other Fairy Tail girls. "Wendy?"

The young dragon slayer didn't say a word for several seconds. "I would rather not talk about it." She loosened her grip and let go of her shoulder. Wendy suddenly stood up and stepped out of the bath. "I'll…be going to bed now." She slowly walked out of the bathroom.

Carla stepped out of the bath a second later. "Hold on Wendy!" She ran to catch up to her friend.

Akame and the other two girls looked at each other and thought the same. They looked back at Erza. "We're sorry. We'll be leaving as well." Akame stood up and was the third to step out of the bath. "Excuse us." Leone and Chelsea followed suit and all three left the bathroom.

Now Erza had more questions than answers. In the time she knew about Wendy, Erza had never seen the younger girl act that way before. It was quite worrying to her. _"What could've happened to Wendy to make her act like that?"_ It was a question the rest of the Fairy Tail girls wondered as well except for Levy who had half an idea what happened but not even she knew the whole story of what happened to Wendy.

 **B**

Wendy sighed as she laid on her bed in her pajamas. She didn't mean to walk out on everyone like she did so suddenly but Erza's question hit a little too close to home. Still, she felt a little bad about what she did. _"I'll have to apologize Erza and the others tomorrow."_

"Wendy…" The young dragon slayer sat up to see Carla sitting across from her and looking a little worried. "Are you alright child?"

The young dragon slayer tried to put up a confident smile. "I'm fine Carla. Nothing's wrong."

Carla didn't buy what the other girl said. "You say that but I always keep thinking it's the opposite with you."

Wendy already knew she couldn't hide it from Carla. Wendy wanted to believe she was fine but she knew deep down, she was far from it. She suddenly heard knocking on her door and stood up from her bed to walk over to her door. "Yes?" She opened the door and not surprisingly it was Leone and the others wearing their pajamas.

Akame's didn't change much since it was similar to the ones she wore back at the base. Leone's was a pair of khaki sweats and a black tank top. Chelsea just wore a bright orange nightgown. Leone was the first to wave at the younger girl. "Hey there, Wendy. How are you feeling?"

"May we come in?" Akame asked.

Wendy nodded and stepped to the side. "I'm fine and yes, come inside." All three girls walked into Wendy's room. The young dragon slayer closed the door. "What are you doing here?"

Leone sat on Wendy's bed. "Just to check up on you. You know, after what Erza asked you."

The young dragon slayer smiled at the three. "Thank you, for checking up on me."

Chelsea was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "We had to since you did kinda leave out of the blue. Not that I blame you. Also…thanks for saving our hides back there. About how we…met." She put up air quotes on the last word.

Wendy smiled at the older girl. "It's no problem."

Akame was leaning on the dresser. "Are you going to tell them? The real truth? They are your family and deserve to know."

Wendy knew that much and planned to but it wasn't the right time. "I will but I think I'll wait when the guild is rebuilt. All of us just reunited so it's better to wait. I'm just worried what they'll think when they learn the truth about all of you." Truth be told, they were worried about that too. How would the guild react when they learn the three girls that looked after Wendy were assassins? "I mean…all of you were fighting for a great cause but…what you had to do…"

"Don't worry about it." Wendy turned to Akame. "Only you know us well and it'll be up to the others to see what they think of us. Whatever the outcome is, we'll deal with it when that situation comes."

The young dragon slayer hoped for the best. They were really good people despite what they had to do even if they don't kill other people anymore. They at least had some support. "Well, I at least think all of you are wonderful people despite your previous occupation."

Leone chuckled as she petted the Exceed. "Thanks a lot for saying that, Carla."

Carla shook her head to shake off the blonde's petting. "Please do not do that and you're welcome."

This was all that they needed. All of them knew they couldn't keep this a secret for long and had the right to know what really happened to Wendy. Until then, they would have to wait. In the meantime, Leone thought of something fun. "So Wendy, while we're here…want us to sleep over in your room? Just for tonight, I mean."

Wendy was more than happy to agree. "Sure. It'll be like before."

Leone stood up from the bed. "Alright, we'll get our bedsheets then. Come on girls." All three walked up to the door and Leone opened it then left. Wendy felt happy all of them would be sleeping in the same room again even if it was just for one night. Still, she was happy they could spend that one together again.

 **?**

Wendy opened her eyes to see a familiar darkness. She looked around and there was nothing as far as she could see. "Hello!? Is anyone there!?"

"Why yes." Wendy gasped as the voice as it sounded very chillingly familiar to her. She slowly turned around to see her again. She smiled sweetly at the young dragon slayer. "It's been a while, hasn't it Wendy?"

Wendy felt a mixture of fear and anger at the woman in front of her. "Esdeath…" She glared at the older woman. "What the hell are you doing here!? I told you to leave me alone!"

Esdeath giggled mischievously at the younger girl. "But I miss our little meetings. I was feeling a little lonely since we haven't seen each other. I was beginning to think you've forgotten about me."

The young dragon slayer gritted her teeth. "I wish I did and you're not really here. You're dead. I killed you and you're dead!"

Esdeath wasn't fazed at all by Wendy's outburst. "Oh, Wendy. You can never get rid of me." She started to walk over to where the younger girl was. "I will always be that one voice inside your mind, always whispering small thoughts to you." She stopped in front of Wendy and leaned in next to her ear. "After all, you and I are one in the same."

Wendy took a few steps back away from the former general. "I am nothing like you! I'm not a cold-blooded murderer or some demented sadist!"

The older woman clicked her tongue a few times. "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. That's not what I'm talking about. We both know what I mean. You felt it, didn't you? Back at that battle. The way your heart was beating, the adrenaline rushing through your body, I know you felt it. I know you wanted to cut loose and just ravage everything in your sights whether they would be friend or foe. In what way we're the same is that you long to be your true self."

Wendy shook her head in denial. "No…I'm not that kind of person."

Esdeath thought it was cute Wendy was denying the truth. "But you are. Acceptance and embracement are two different things. You may have accepted you've changed but you keep denying who you really are. So why not embrace it? You'll feel so much better. You can take my word for it." Wendy closed her hands tight enough to draw blood. "Why continue with this façade you put up? If you truly gave in, you would've dealt with most of that army, Avatar was it, all on your own. Not counting that giant god summoning but you could've dealt with the summoner before that." Wendy was breathing heavily at this point as she was looking down at the absent floor. "You lust for battle just as I do. You crave it. That's what makes us the same. And as you've said before, you did kill me but what's stopping you from there? Why not keep going? It gets easier the more you take lives. So how about it, Wendy? Discard this fake shell of yours, embrace who you truly are, destroy everything in your path, keep going for as long as you like until your imminent end!" Wendy was hyperventilating at this point as she couldn't think straight. Esdeath chuckled as she leaned in toward the younger girl. She lifted Wendy's chin so that that the younger girl was looking at Esdeath straight in the eye. The young dragon slayer stopped breathing momentarily. "What do you say, Wendy? After all, you can never run away from what you are!"

Wendy screamed as she opened her eyes and sat up on her bed. Her scream alerted Carla and the others who were sleeping on the floor. "Wendy!" Carla ran up to her friend and saw the young dragon slayer was looking deeply disturbed. "What happened? Was it another nightmare?"

Wendy continued to pant heavily. Leone put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Calm down Wendy. Remember to count. Okay? Count."

The young dragon slayer tried her best to steady herself and grabbed the top of her chest tightly. "One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, one thousand four, one thousand five, one thousand six, one thousand seven…" Her breathing became calmer and soon returned to normal.

It seemed the worst was over but that didn't make them any less worried. "Are you feeling better Wendy?" Akame asked.

Wendy gulped and breathed in deeply then exhaled. "I am. I'm fine."

Chelsea sighed at what just happened. "So was it another nightmare?"

Wendy laid back on her bed. "Yes."

"Do you want one us to keep you company?" Leone asked in a worried voice.

The younger girl shook her head. "No, I'm alright but thank you. Let's just go back to bed."

None of them argued against that. "If you say so. Just remember we're here for you. Okay, Wendy?" Akame reassured.

Wendy turned to her side away from the others. "Okay." Everyone went back to their beds soon after that. For Wendy, sleep didn't come as easy like usual when she had those nightmares. Except for this time, what Esdeath said really hit the young dragon slayer and to make it worse, she wasn't wrong about everything she said about Wendy and Wendy knew that Esdeath was right about her.


	9. The Assassin's Identity

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Eight: The Assassin's Identity

The sound of building could be heard throughout the crater where the new guild building would be. All the members of Fairy Tail were working hard together. Alzack turned to a few of the other members. "Hey! Can we get some more wood over here!"

Not a second later when a pile of wood was placed in front of him and his family. Leone in her beast form walked out to the side and slapped the material. "Here you go. Hope this'll be good."

Alzack was pretty surprised that Leone could carry a large heavy pile of wood so easily. Bisca just smiled at her. "Hey, thanks. This'll be enough for now."

Leone smiled back and nodded at the Connell family. "Alright then. Holler if you need any more help."

She was about to leave until the blonde noticed Asuka staring at her in amazement. She looked back at the much younger girl and Asuka smiled at her. "You're really strong!"

The blonde smiled back and kneeled down in front of Asuka. She rubbed the top of Asuka's hat gently. "When you get to my age, you'll be really strong too. Okay?" Leone removed her hand and stood up. "See you later." She walked away from the Connell family.

Asuka waved goodbye at her. "Bye-bye!"

While walking around to see what to do next, Leone felt that same feeling again whenever kids around Asuka's age would say anything positive about her. "You look happy." Leone stopped walking and saw Akame walking up to her. "What happened?" She stopped in front of the other girl.

Leone chuckled at her girlfriend. "Nothing much. It's just that…" She looked back at Asuka and her parents who started working on the wood. "I kinda like it when kids like her say something cool about me, you know. I've heard a lot of it back when we were in Lamia Scale. It's something I can't get used to but I do like it."

Akame knew what Leone was talking about. She heard about how kids did look up to wizards from different guilds. Leone never guessed she would become a good role model to the younger generation. Akame didn't see it herself but she did like how they were having a positive effect. "I know what you mean. I know it's not something we're used to but I'm glad we're having an impact. A good one."

The blonde looked back at the other girl. "Yeah…" She suddenly had an idea. "Want to check on Chelsea?"

Speaking of said girl, she was busy hammering in some nails much to her dismay and accidently hit her thumb. "Son of a…!" Chelsea groaned in pain as she gripped her thumb tightly.

"Yeah! Put those manicured hands to work Chelsea!"

Chelsea turned around to see Akame and Leone walking up to her. She wasn't happy with what the blonde said or what she had to do. "This is such complete BS. Why do I have to work on this too? You and Akame can do this no problem while I just hit my thumb!"

Akame expected the other girl to complain about this kind of work. "Erza did say if all of us work together, we'd finish this faster."

"And something about the guild master being pleased when he sees the new guild." Leone added.

That was another issue Chelsea questioned about. "Right, about this master thing. Do really have to call him master? I mean it reminds me my previous occupation before I joined up with you guys and you know how I felt about that. That and it sounds like I'm working at a maid café."

Leone put some thought in what the other girl said and came up with an idea. "Then how about we just call him boss like we did Najenda? I'm sure he won't mind that."

It was better than nothing for Chelsea. "Let's hope so."

"Refreshments!" All three girls heard Lisanna's voice and saw the girl coming toward them. She presented a water bottle to all of them. "Need something to drink?"

The blonde gladly took up the offer. "Hey, thanks." She took the bottle.

"I would like one as well thank you." Lisanna handed Akame a second water bottle.

Then Lisanna offered the third bottle to Chelsea. "You want one?"

Chelsea contemplated the offer until she accepted it. "Sure, why not?"

She tried to reach for it but then the other girl saw the injury on Chelsea's hand. "Oh my god!" Lisanna immediately reached for Chelsea's hand and grabbed it. "You're injured."

Chelsea slightly blushed at the hand holding and withdrew her hand back. "I'm fine. It's nothing serious, okay? I'll be more careful next time."

Her words did little to reassure Lisanna. "Still, you need to wrap that up. You should go to Erza."

The older girl sighed at the fact Lisanna was making such a big deal about such a small thing. "Fine. I'll go to her shortly, okay?" She took the bottle away from the other girl.

It was good enough Lisanna and smiled. "Okay then. See you later!" She continued on going to the other members.

Chelsea sighed as she was glad that passed but she wasn't out of the woods yet. She heard Leone giggle for some reason. "What's so funny?"

The blonde continued her Cheshire grin at the other girl. "I saw that look Chelsea and I got to say, you have to be careful. She does have two protective older siblings."

Chelsea knew where Leone was going and didn't like it. "Oh no. You are so wrong about what you're thinking."

Leone begged to differ. "Come on. Wendy has Chelia, Akame and me are together. You're the only one who hasn't found anyone yet. This could be your chance."

The other girl had about enough of what the blonde was insinuating. "Screw it. I'm going to go see Erza." She stomped off in a hurry from the other two girls.

As they saw Chelsea leave in a huff, even Akame thought Leone's teasing was a little too much. "I think you took too far Leone."

The blonde just shrugged. "I was just trying to help." She had a sudden random thought. "Do you know where Wendy went?

Akame thought about for a few seconds. "I don't know actually but she's around here somewhere." She looked at the framework of the new guild building. "Let's get back to work."

In another part of the construction, Erza was playing as the nurse in case anyone was injured on sight. So far there had been no accidents which were a good thing. "Um…Erza?"

Erza turned around to see Wendy and smiled at the younger girl. "Hello there Wendy. Is something the matter?"

The young dragon slayer shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I just…wanted to apologize for my sudden leaving last night."

The older girl remembered what happened but thought it was no big deal. "It's alright. I should be the one to apologize for asking a question you didn't feel ready to answer. When you do feel ready, you can tell me. Is that okay?"

Wendy smiled at Erza and nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Erza. I'm…uh, going to see what the others are doing. I'll see you later." She left with a slight spring in her step.

When she was gone, Erza then expressed concern about the young dragon slayer and has been since last night ever since she overheard their conversation.

 _F_

Erza was walking over toward Wendy's door and check up on her. She wondered why the younger girl displayed such behavior she had never seen. Erza approached Wendy's door and was about to knock. "Are you going to tell them? The real truth? They are your family and deserve to know."

Erza stopped when she heard Akame's voice and if she was in Wendy's room, chances are the other two were as well. She figured they must've had the same idea as her but what Akame said had Erza curious. _"The real truth?"_

"I will but I think I'll wait when the guild is rebuilt. All of us just reunited so it's better to wait. I'm just worried what they'll think when they learn the truth about all of you." Erza recognized that was Wendy speaking and was very curious about what they were talking about. "I mean…all of you were fighting for a great cause but…what you had to do…"

Erza had several questions already about what they were talking about. _"What are they all talking about?"_

"Don't worry about it. Only you know us well and it'll be up to the others to see what they think of us. Whatever the outcome is, we'll deal with it when that situation comes." Erza decided she'd heard enough and left.

 _F_

Whatever they were discussing, it sounded important and what it was had Wendy worried and it made Erza worry. It seemed there was more to Wendy's three friends then she thought and what truth does Wendy have to tell the whole guild? Erza could only hope she would hear the answers soon. _"What is it that you have to hide from us Wendy? And…who are your three friends? What great cause did they do? What did they have to do before?"_

"Hey, Erza?" Erza's train of thought was interrupted when Chelsea called out to her and looked at the other girl. Chelsea showed her injured thumb to her. "Think you can wrap this up? I need to get back to work."

It seemed the answers would have to wait a little longer. Whatever Wendy had to tell them, she'll do it when the guild is complete. Until then, she'll keep all of this to herself. "Sure thing. Wait right there."

Gray was busy hammering in some of the boards and turned to Juvia. "Hand me that nail Juvia."

Juvia was more than happy to obliged. She handed the nails via her water magic. "Yes, my darling!"

"Don't get it wet."

Not too far, Jet and Droy were watching them. Jet leaned in close to Droy. "Hey, didja hear? Those two were living together at one point. That true, though?"

Droy was busy eating a popsicle. "No way man. I heard they got married."

It wasn't long for the others to join in the conversation. "Yeah, I heard they've got kids now."

"Wait, I heard he was cheating on her with Lucy."

"A lover?!"

"And secretly with Erza too."

Gray could only take so much from these untrue rumors. "How far are you guys going with this!?" He decided to clear things up before it became out of hand. "I wouldn't say we lived together. She came and refused to move out so yeah…" Juvia giggled at that.

"Refreshments here!"

A member took a water bottle. "Thanks, Lisanna!"

Lisanna continued giving out water bottles to one member after another. "Get your refreshments!" Everyone said thanks to her when they took the bottles.

She finally arrived at Natsu who was quite impressed. "You sure seem good at this."

His childhood friends smiled while spinning a bottle with two fingers. "Yeah! I've been doing some waiting with Mira for this past year."

"Elfman too?!" Happy imagined Elfman wearing a waiter outfit.

Lisanna scratched her cheek lightly. "Hmm, Elfman said something about going on 'men's training' and then just disappeared."

Natsu was interested now. "Oh…I'mma go pick a fight with him later."

Elfman then suddenly showed up cracking his knuckles. "I could do it now if you want, though."

Lisanna didn't know if that was a good idea. "Elfman…" It didn't matter to Natsu as he smiled at the other member.

Meanwhile, Levy was busy filling out some papers and Wendy walked up to her. "What are you doing Levy?"

Levy was looking over the paperwork. "Hmm, sorting out the documents and that kind of thing." She looked at the younger girl. "You can't just bring back the guild with words. We've got to get permission from the Council or we'll be no different than the dark guilds."

Lily was confident about that. "Well, we've done our research on that for the past year so we'll be okay."

Carla was glad to hear that. "That's pretty sweet of you guys."

Levy continued to fill out the paperwork. "So in that sense, I've gotta make sure Fairy Tail's comeback is done without problems."

Wendy couldn't be happier that their guild was that much closer to being brought back. "Thank you, Levy!"

The other girl did have a little trouble with one certain part. "I just have to fill out this box, though."

Mira smiled at the predicament. "That's a tough one, huh?"

Wendy tilted her head sideways in confusion. "Tough?"

Levy sighed. "Who will be our…seventh guild master?"

Now the young dragon slayer saw what the problem was. "Seventh guild master…"

Macao crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, I could be if no one else wants to."

Romeo really didn't want that. "Please dad, no!"

Wakaba had his own suggestion. "Gildarts sounds like a fine idea."

Cana slammed her hands down in anger. "There's no way anyone would want a nomadic guild master like him!"

"Couldn't we just get a stand in? At least until the Sixth comes back?" Carla suggested.

Lily nodded at her. "I agree."

The options were severely limited to them. "But the guild this time around is different from before." Cana looked over at the crowd where Natsu and Elfman were duking it out. "Who'd be able to control this bunch other than the Sixth?"

Elfman punched Natsu at the side of his check. "How'd ya like this!"

The fire dragon slayer tumbled around on the ground before stopping and sat up while wiping his chin. "Hmm…that's a nice punch you've got there!"

"Do your best, guys!" Lisanna cheered.

Alzack smiled at the two members. "They've both gotten stronger haven't they?"

Bisca giggled at her husband. "Well, this isn't the time for you to be gaining a bell huh?"

Asuka giggled too. "Papa, pot-belly!"

Leone was getting a kick out of the fight she was watching. "Man, this looks like a lot of fun."

Chelsea was the only one who kept a straight face about this whole thing. "Aren't we supposed to be working on rebuilding the guild?"

Natsu stood up and ran over to Elfman with his arm pulled back. "Well then!" He punched the other member and sent him all way to where Gray was and hit him.

Elfman smirked at Natsu's attack. "How manly."

Gray suddenly kicked him behind his head. "That fricking hurt!" The ice mage was then quickly kicked in the face by Natsu.

It didn't take long for the other members to join in on the fight. "Oh, it's a fight!"

"Let's go all out then!"

Loke suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, this brings back memories."

"Loki! What are you…!"

Leone laughed as she ran to join in too. "Save some for me!"

"You're all under arrest!" Gajeel yelled at all of them.

Everyone was enjoying the brawl as it reminded them of old times. Elfman sniffed while crying and smiling. "That hurt ya bastard!"

Mira smiled sweetly at her younger brother. _"That's nice Elfman. No one blamed you for destroying the build but…I know you've been beating yourself up over it. And that's why you said you were going to get stronger-"_ And a random flying bottle struck her on the head.

She fell down unconscious to the ground which freaked out both Lucy and Wendy. "Mira!" Lucy glared at the bunch still fighting. "Hey, you guys!"

There was a heavy stomp and Erza gave everyone a rather seriously frightening look at all of them. "Get to work."

Everyone stopped and paused out of fear. "Okay…"

Leone felt a chill going down her spine. _"Holy crap she's scarier than the boss."_ Chelsea sighed as she knew this was going to happen. Akame was equally unnerved by Erza's display of command.

Levy chuckled as she began to write. "I guess it's settled then. Our seventh guild master. Erza Scarlet."

Everyone cheered at that but Erza wasn't as thrilled. In fact, she was surprised. "W-Wait up. Me…the master? That's-"

"There's no one better than you." Everyone turned to where they heard a new voice.

Natsu recognized him. "You're…"

So did Lucy and Wendy but couldn't quite know why. "Uh…who?"

Wendy tried to figure it out. "I wonder?"

Cana kinda recognized him. "No…he's one of us…but I can't seem to recall his name."

Leone narrowed her eyes at the new arrival. She clearly remembered him through Wendy's memories. _"So it's this guy."_

"I've been waiting all this time…for all of you to come together again. The only ones that could save the sixth master Makarov are you guys."

 **Fairy Tail member: Mest Gryder**


	10. The Assassin's Discovery

**A/N: If you are reading this, I started my spring semester of college.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Nine: The Assassin's Discovery

With the sound of footsteps echoing throughout a dark stairway, Mest and Erza were making their way down to whatever Mest had to show the new guild master of Fairy Tail. Erza looked around the stairway and found interesting and mysterious. "I didn't think there'd be something like this under the guild."

Mest could understand why she would think that. "Well, the entrance's normally not this easy to find."

Erza still wondered about her guild. "So, uh…Doran…no. Mest, was it?"

The other member chuckled a little at Erza's attempt to remember his name. "Mest is my real name. You've got it mixed up, huh? Sorry bout that."

That was one thing cleared but there was another matter Erza was curious about. "Why is it only me that can come here?" She remembered how Natsu reacted when Mest told the rest about. _"Natsu was pretty pissed off."_

Mest looked back at the new guild master. "That's because you're the seventh guild master. We're about to enter…restricted grounds now." They entered a large room with the symbol of Fairy Tail in the middle. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be allowed here either." They traveled to the other side of the room and Mest opened the door. A bright light shined from the opening of the door. When it faded, Erza saw what was on the other side of the door. "Fairy Tail's biggest secret. Lumen Histoire."

The Lumen Histoire Erza was looking at was none other than the first master of Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillion imprisoned in a large crystal. Erza had no words to speak at first as her eyes widened at what she saw. "The First?"

Natsu and the others suddenly fell out from the opening of the door. "Woah!"

"Kyaa!"

"Hey, hands off!"

"Gurgh!"

Chelsea and the other two former members of Night Raid were the only ones who didn't topple with the rest of the group. "See? I told you that would happen."

Leone giggled at their accident. "That was funny."

Akame was looking around in the room they were in. "What is this place?"

Erza should've expected them to tag along. "You guys…"

Mest smiled at them while his eyes were closed. "Man, and even after I told you guys that that this place is for guild masters only. Jeez."

Natsu and the others stood up. "That's not fair! Let us in on it too!"

Everyone then saw the first guild master encased in crystal. Gray was surprised to see in that that state. "What the hell?"

Wendy was equally feeling the same. "Isn't that the first?"

Natsu had an…interesting reaction to what he was seeing. "She's naked!?"

Lucy covered his eyes with her hands. "Okay, enough with the staring."

Chelsea certainly thought it was strange. "So…this is something."

Leone couldn't believe her eyes at what she was seeing. _"That's the girl Wendy and the others could see. But how…"_

Akame shared the other's reaction. "What happened to her?"

Happy was concerned about what he was seeing. "This is her in the flesh? Is she still alive?"

Carla had her own questions about all of this. "Why's she crystalized under the guild?"

Erza and everyone turned the former Council member. "Explain then, Mest."

He might as well to the best of his ability. "I don't even know myself but one thing's for sure, she's here for a really important reason."

"That aside, where's Gramps!? You know, don't you!"

Lucy could facepalm at Natsu's choice of words. "That aside he says."

Suddenly, all of them felt a tingly feeling inside their heads. Wendy and all of them held their heads with one hand. "What's this…inside my head?"

Something was flashing inside of Erza. "Images?"

Mest himself covered his eye. "My memories."

 _F_

"Nine years back…oh, but maybe two years for you Tenrou people, I was given a mission by Makarov." All of them were seeing a much younger version of Mest talking to Makarov. "Work undercover at the Council?"

Makarov nodded at he said. "It's something only you could do."

Mest sighed and decided to guess what the Master's reason was. "So, what am I supposed to steal then?"

He guessed wrong. "It's not that kind of mission." Makarov grabbed a small bottle next to him. "I want you to be our inside man, feeding us the information regarding the western continent."

Mest smiled at the description. "So, it is stealing then."

He was still far off. "I don't need you to do anything like that, so don't. Just make sure you pick up as much as you can about the western continent and keep me updated."

Now Mest had questions as to why the master needed to be updated. "Why?"

Makarov gave him a serious look. "Just do it, please. It's to protect our guild."

Mest figured the master must've had a good reason for ordering such a thing. Otherwise, he wouldn't have said such a thing. "Well, if I'm going to do it, might as well be thorough. I'll erase my own memories too."

Makarov didn't think that was necessary. "Don't."

The scene changed and was looking at the events one month after what Makarov told Mest his mission. They were both in a room at the Magic Council headquarters. "Hmm…it might've been because we stopped interacting with so much but I'm not getting much information."

"I see…"

Mest had to bring up another topic. "Oh yeah, and the guild's becoming a pretty sensitive topic in the Council." One particular member kept coming up. _"_ _Can't Natsu hold back a little?"_

Makarov wondered if Mest was really going to go through with what he said before. "So you're serious about erasing your own memory huh?"

Mest didn't the harm of doing so. "It's no problem. There's a way to get it back and you have the keys."

So he did have a plan which Makarov approved. "that's really handy of you."

Mest smiled at the guild master. "Whoops. Call me Doranbolt. I go by that now." The scene changed again and the memory forwarded a few months where Mest did erase his memory. "What does Fairy Tail's master want with me?" Makarov knew it would've happened sooner or later. "Huh…but I remember seeing you a month ago. This is such a pain." The scene changed for the third time and months passed for the next part. Mest or rather Doranbolt was sitting in the cafeteria with former Council member Lahar. "Fairy Tail's master here for me again?"

Lahar nodded at his friend's words. "This is becoming quite frequent."

Mest suddenly thought of something. "I've got a great idea! I'll infiltrate that nasty guild with my powers! I'm sure I'll find something." Lahar thought it was a smart move. "Let's see…I'll start by overwriting Makarov's memories and making him believe that I'm one of them under the name Mest!" He was gnawing on Lahar's head for some unknown reason. "I need to know Fairy Tail's dirt! Oh, I'm so curious!"

Both Natsu and Gray didn't take kindly to that. "Hey."

Mest didn't blame them. "Really sorry."

"Why were you biting that guy's head?" Chelsea asked.

"It must've been tasty to him." Akame guessed.

To Leone, what he did made a lot more sense. _"That's why he went to the island during the trails? Not the worst plan but still."_

All of them continued to see Mest's memories and saw what happened seven years later during the Grand Magic Games with Makarov meeting with him in private. "It's been too long."

Mest with his memories back started to cry. "I'm glad you're safe. You and everyone at the guild too."

Makarov figured these last seven years must've been hard on him. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that for so long."

Mest held his face. "No…it was something I decided on my own anyway."

The guild master thought Mest had done enough. "Let's end your mission then. Come on back to Fairy Tail."

Mest shook his head. "No…I'm nearly there. It's probably the information you've been looking for." Makarov's eyes widened in shock.

The scene changed to what happened after the battle against Tartaros and what Makarov told him. "I'm ending Fairy Tail." Mest didn't understand why the guild master would do such a thing. "The information I've gotten from you all along was for a personal investigation and now I'm certain. This is the only way I could save the guild."

The former Council member thought this was madness. "You're disbanding the guild over the results of the investigation?! I don't get it!"

"It doesn't matter." Makarov looked back at Mest. "The empire of Alvarez in the western continent is one that is very, very dangerous."

"So what about it!? That country attempted to invade Ishgar ten years ago but failed!" Mest countered.

Makarov looked forward again. "Do you know why they failed? Lumen Histoire. The reason why Alvarez invaded ten years ago was to obtain Lumen Histoire for themselves." Mest was shocked to hear the reason why they invaded in the first place. "They didn't fail but were merely stopped with the help of the Council, of course."

Mest suddenly thought of something. "Etherion!"

He got it right. "And from what we know now, Face was supposed to be the Council's backup plan if ever they needed one. They wouldn't go at Alvarez if they had a choice."

That was a problem considering what happened. "But the Council's not more. Etherion, Face too…"

Makarov was also aware of that. "Do you know what this means?"

Unfortunately, Mest did. "Ishgar has lost its only defense against Alvarez?"

To his fear, Makarov nodded. "Yes. The invasion will begin once more."

Mest was still having a hard time figuring out what Makarov was doing. "So what does that have to do with the guild disbanding? If they're coming for us, then all we have to do is fight back! That's what Fairy Tail's for!"

It wasn't that easy as Mest sounded it to be. "We can't do that. That's the whole reason why I'm disbanding the guild." Mest still didn't understand. "There are about five hundred guilds in Ishgar, including Fairy Tail and there are about seven hundred thirty of them, the dark guilds included in the western continent. That seven hundred thirty combined together forming a gigantic empire. The military-run empire, Alvarez." Mest couldn't even fathom of what Makarov told him about their enemy. "Seven hundred thirty of them against one guild is like taking candy from a baby. They're not like anything we've faced so far."

This whole thing was so much bigger then what Mest originally thought. "No way….so what do we do?!"

There was only one course of action Makarov could think of. "I will go to Alvarez." Mest silently gasped at what the guild master said. "I'll let them know that we've got Lumen Histoire if ever they are to attack and will stall for as long as I can." Makarov gripped his hand tightly. "This will be a gamble and if the Council can get back on its feet in time…"

"Wait a minute!"

Makarov ignored Mest and continued. "If I fail, the kids at the guild will be next…" He gritted his teeth. "AND I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN! SO FORGET ABOUT THE GUILD'S HISTORY AND WHAT IT WAS! THERE'S NOTHING MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY SO I WILL DISBAND!"

Tears started to come out of Mest's eyes and became worried about what Makarov was about to do. "Master, you can't stop a country on your own. It's impossible. It's like you're going there on a suicide mission."

Makarov looked back at Mest again with a calmer face and yet has never looked more determined. "Well, I carry the lives of my family. That's what a parent ought to do!"

 _F_

The memories stopped and everyone in the room finally knew the real reason why their guild master disbanded Fairy Tail in the first place. Natsu found it hard to believe but it was true. "So…Gramps has gone to that whatchacallit country and he isn't back yet?"

Erza herself couldn't believe what she learned. "He disbanded the guild to protect us."

Leone realized how heavy all of this was. _"Damn. He's got some major balls for doing that. Just for all of them."_ She glanced over at Wendy.

"You haven't heard from him in a year?" Gray asked.

Mest nodded at the question. "Yeah."

"Didn't you try stopping him, Mest?" Happy asked next.

Carla thought otherwise. "You really think the Master would listen?"

Lucy couldn't help but worry about their master. "I wonder if he's okay."

Wendy thought the same. "It's worrying."

Mest shared all of what they were feeling. "We can't tell if we're still dealing with them or if the country has isolated itself or even-"

"Stop, please." Erza didn't want to hear the end of what the other member was going to say.

Mest decided to continue on. "I've been following Makarov's orders and working on bringing back the Council and with the help of Master Warrod, we've got a temporary Council formed by the Ten Wizard Saints."

Lucy knew what the other member was talking about. "Oh yeah. I remember hearing that the Council also wanted info on the Master's whereabouts."

"Master Warrod knows what's happening but I'm certain the rest don't. However, the threat they feel from the Alvarez Empire is the same. They've been sending reinforcements to the western continent and strengthening their defenses there." Mest explained.

Something about all of this didn't sit right with Gray. "But if the old man's trick worked, he would've been back by now, wouldn't he?!"

Mest admitted the ice mage brought up a good point. "Well, yeah. Like I said, we can't tell if it's because he hasn't heard of this or if he can't make it back."

Natsu suddenly spoke up. "Then we'll go help him. No?"

The former council member didn't argue with that. "Yeah…I've done what the Master told me to do. So from now onwards, I'll be doing what I want to do; as a member of Fairy Tail."

Happy suddenly felt excited and confident. "If everyone's together, we're unbeatable!"

In a rare occasion, Carla agreed. "Let's all go!"

Erza extended her arm to the side. "Wait." Everyone turned their attention to her. "We're up against an enemy that the Master himself felt he couldn't beat. We can't go there without a plan."

Natsu didn't see what the problem was. "We've all powered-up in this past year! I ain't gonna lose no matter how strong they are!"

Once again, Natsu was wrong as Erza thought. "So are you telling me that you're planning to trample on the Master's feelings despite knowing he's there to buy us time? Rebuilding the guild and getting back Fairy Tail back on its feet…I want everyone in the guild to smile again. After all, it's been a year since we've seen each other. These are my feelings as the seventh master."

Wendy and Gray didn't know if that as the right thing to do. "Erza…"

"Hey, that's-"

"But…" Erza interrupted Gray. "My feelings as another member of the guild are entirely different. We must rescue the Master at all costs and that's why those here will go. We're better off in small numbers. Infiltrate the Alvarez Empire and rescue the Master and then we'll talk. This isn't a fight. We're going there on a rescue mission so don't pick any unnecessary fights and don't make a fuss over things." Hearing all of this reminded Leone and the other former Night Raid assassins of when they had to rescue Wendy from her execution. Erza neared the fire dragon slayer. "You hear me, Natsu?"

Natsu looked away from her. "Y-Yeah…" He then smiled. "We'll save Gramps for sure."

Leone cheered as she raised up her arm. "Yeah! Let's go get the old guy back!"

"You're not coming along." And the blonde's cheer was suddenly cut down by what Erza said to her. "You and the other two."

Leone lowered her arm and growled at the new guild master. "And why the hell not?!"

There was a perfectly good reason why Erza didn't want them to come. "Because this only involves members of Fairy Tail. You three are members by name. I won't allow civilians such as yourselves to be involved in this."

Chelsea chuckled at the words. _"Civilians huh?"_

Leone couldn't believe they were getting the short end of the stick. "Why you-"

"Leone." The blonde and Chelsea looked over to Akame. "She's right. No matter how much you don't like it. We're not official members. It isn't any of our business."

Leone really hated it when her girlfriend was right about stuff like this. Wendy didn't like any of this and decided to speak up. "Erza…" The new guild master turned to the young dragon slayer. "Let them come. If I'm going along with all of you to do this, then so are they. If I'm involved, they're involved. I'll even take responsibility of looking after them. So please, let them come along."

Erza didn't know why Wendy was defending them so much. It was clear the young dragon slayer had a strong bond with all three of them. As much as she would like to argue, there was a small part inside Erza that wanted to know more about them and figure out what all of them were talking about before. In the end, she came to a conclusion. "Very well. They can come along as long as they understand what they're getting into."

Wendy smiled happily at the older girl. "Thank you so much!" Leone and the other two girls couldn't help but feel proud of what Wendy did for them.

Outside the guild hall basement, Gajeel just so happened to hear what was being talked about thanks to his hearing and grinned. "Heh, so they're sneaking out."

Lily glanced over at him. "What's wrong Gajeel?"

The iron dragon slayer was already thinking of a plan. "A small number for infiltration. Huh…I see. I guess we've got to move on our own then."

Juvia was walking around looking for a certain ice mage but wasn't having such luck. She soon approached Cana who was drinking not surprisingly enough. "Cana, have you seen my darling Gray?"

Cana laughed drunkenly. "I drank him all up along with my booze!"

Juvia instantly went over to the other girl and opened up Cana's mouth in a panic. "How could you! My love!"

Mira happened to pass by and overhear. "He went with Natsu and Lucy a while back. Apparently, they were tailing Erza and Mest."

Just hearing the names Lucy and Gray made Juvia fear the worst…again. She suddenly thought of Lucy and Gray doing indecent things. They were stopped by Gajeel putting his arm on her head and pressed against the table. "Gajeel…"

Cana smiled at him. "What, you wanna drink with me?"

Gajeel had his trademark grin. "We're forming the B team."

Mira didn't quite understand what the iron dragon slayer meant by that. "B team?"

"Is it the Grand Magic Games already?" Cana guessed.

She was close. "We're going to find that lightning bastard." Juvia didn't know what Gajeel was talking about.

Lily suddenly stiffed up in fear. "Lighting?"

Mira still didn't understand what Gajeel was saying. "What's all this?"

Cana figured out what Gajeel's plan was. "Wait, you know where Laxus is?"

 **B**

In the new headquarters of the Magic Council, Levy was there was finalize Fairy Tail's registry as an official guild. Jura was the one who overlooked it and allowed it. "Hmm…there's no problem with the paperwork. Well done! Erza is a good choice for the guild master by the way."

Levy was happy to hear that. "And with this, Fairy Tail's officially back in business!"

Jura nodded in agreement. "Yes. Here's hoping you find Makarov fast then." He was going to miss Levy for all she's done for the Council. "It's such a shame that the council will lose someone as capable as you though, Levy."

Levy didn't blame him. Ehehehehe…sorry."

Both Jura and Levy turned to Warrod who was watering plants. "Master Warrod seems awfully cheery today."

Warrod chuckled at that. "I thought it was a joke at first when they said they were disbanding."

 **Ten Wizard Saints, rank fourth and one of the Four Kings of Ishgar: Warrod Sequen.**

All jokes aside, Warrod knew how serious the situation has become. _"All that's left now is for Mest to rescue Makarov as planned."_

Levy noticed something a bit off with what the fourth Wizard Saint was doing. "Master Warrod! The water's overflowing!"

Warrod just smiled. "Oh no, it's just me doing my business." Levy hoped he was really joking. "Just kidding!" She sighed in relief.

"Old man Warrod…" Someone else was approaching the group. "How long are you planning to fool about like that? Huh?"

 **Ten Wizard Saints, rank third and one of the Four Kings of Ishgar: Wolfheim**

Jura was surprised to see the third rank Wizard Saint. "Master Wolfheim! You were here?!"

Levy was just as amazed in just seeing him. "Woah…he's one of the four kings of Ishgar."

Warrod just laughed again. "Oh! Wolfheim my boy! Still got that weird name?" Wolfheim was stomping over to him. "I'm kidding, kidding!"

The other Wizard Saint didn't think it was funny. "Hey, hey, hey!" He suddenly transformed into a huge monstrous beast that towered over Warrod and growled at him. "Hey. This is hardly the time for gardening. Especially when we got our fair share of trouble with the Alvarez Empire!"

Levy was scared by what the Third Saint could do and Jura was very worried. "Please stop, Master Wolfheim!"

"Stop this now." Everyone turned to the new voice and Levy and Jura couldn't even begin to describe at who they were seeing. "We're no longer wizards unbound by duty. Now that we're part of the Council, it is our job to make sure the wizards are safe."

 **Ten Wizard Saints, rank second, one of the Four Kings of Ishgar and Council Chairmen: Draculos Hyberion**

Levy didn't know how much she could take this and dropped to her knees. "Woah…three out of the Four Kings of Ishgar in the same room."

With Hyberion's appearance, Wolfheim reverted back into his original form. The second Wizard Saint took a sip from his cup. "It's true that tensions are rising and it's our job to neutralize those threats." Warrod admitted that he was right. Hyberion poured more wine into his cup. "If war breaks out, we're done for. We need a way to deal with peacefully."

Levy was terrified with what she just heard. "Is Alvarez really that strong? We've still got God Serena with us, though."

Hyberion slightly lowered his head. "God Serena. The wizard that was once one of the Four Kings of Ishgar and the first of the Ten Wizard Saints meaning the strongest wizard on this entire continent."

Jura wondered what became of him. "Oh, why isn't God Serena here this time?"

All three Kings let out a collective saddening sigh. It didn't seem like a good sign. "What's wrong? Why's everyone so down?" Levy asked.

Jura had the same question. "Did something happen to God Serena?"

Hyberion decided to tell the truth of what happened to the strongest of the Ten Wizard Saints. "God Serena has abandoned us and moved on to Alakitasia in the western continent to be part of their empire."

Naturally, both Jura and Levy were beyond shocked to learn such a thing. "No way!?"

Hyberion understood their reaction but the news only gets worse. "One of the Twelve Shields that protect Emperor Spriggan. The Spriggan Twelve. God Serena has become one of that twelve."

Levy had a bad feeling about what she heard. "Twelve…Shields?"

Hyberion nodded at her. "That's right. Wizards that could match the strength of Ishgar's strongest wizard. There are eleven more of them. That's what we're up against. The Alvarez Empire."


	11. The Assassin's Destination

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Ten: The Assassin's Destination

A large boat from Ishgar was sailing over the ocean to the Alakitasia continent. On board the ship were the members of Fairy Tail and the three former members of Night Raid. With this being transportation, naturally, Natsu would feel ill to no end. In fact, he was sitting down near the side of the ship trying not to lose his lunch. "W-We're going there by…boat?"

This kind of scene wasn't new for Gray. "How else could we?

The fire dragon groaned sickly. "I dunno. Get Mest to teleport us there in an instant or something."

"I can't do something that far."

Natsu stood up and wobbled over to where Wendy was. "Wendy…your magic…please…"

To his and Lucy's surprise, Wendy wasn't faring much better than Natsu as she was hunched over the railing. "Wendy!"

Leone rubbed the younger girl's back to help ease the sickness. "There, there. It's alright."

Wendy groaned as she turned around and slid down sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you I'm bad at transportation too."

Lucy couldn't believe Wendy of all people would get motion sickness like Natsu. "Are you okay?"

With Wendy out of commission, there was little the young dragon slayer could do to help Natsu. "Now that that she's like this, it'll be impossible for her to use Troia." Carla explained.

Gray picked up both dragon slayers and walked over to a door. "Alright, alright. I'll carry you two in then." He went inside and the door closed. Not a second later, he came back out but something was obviously missing. "And…done."

"Where are your clothes!" Lucy shouted at him.

Leone was just laughing at the sight. "He's in his freaking underwear!"

At the back of the ship, Chelsea was leaning on the railing deep in thought while looking over the ocean. "So this is where you were." Chelsea looked back to see Akame approaching her. Akame stood next to the other girl. "Thinking about something?"

Chelsea sighed as she continued to look at the ocean. "What are the chances that our enemy just so happens to be another empire? We're going in completely blind."

Akame could see why her teammate was concerned about all of this. "I know how you feel but this is a rescue mission. We're not going there to fight. It's get in and get out quickly as possible."

Akame may have brought up a good point but that still didn't make Chelsea feel any easier. "You think it'll be that easy? We should know better than that due to what we did before. I know we came along knowing the consequences but I can't help but feel that something might go wrong."

Akame had the same thought but she was confident about one thing. "Even if that may come true, we have others that we can count on. Just like before."

Now that did bring a little comfort to Chelsea. "I guess you're right. I would rather have the guy who literally one shot a giant god on my side."

Akame couldn't agree more to that. "And it's not only him. As I've said before, we have the others and most importantly, Wendy."

Chelsea giggled happily a little and smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Although, the one thing Wendy or Natsu can't beat is transportation." Both girls laughed together.

On the front end of the ship, Erza was doing the same as Chelsea, staring at the ocean but was thinking of something different. "What's wrong Erza?" The new guild master looked back to see Mest walking up to her. "Oh wait. Should I be calling you Master now?"

Erza didn't care one way or the other. "No, Erza's fine." She looked back out to the ocean. "The guild's disbandment. Master Makarov went to such lengths just to protect us and to keep Lumen Histoire out of the hands of the enemy as well. But…as long as the Lumen remains a mystery to us, I can't help feeling as if what we're doing is meaningless."

Mest had a guess to what Lumen Histoire was. "It could be something equivalent to a weapon probably."

Gray and Lucy overhead the conversation and the ice mage recalled something what Makarov said before. "Well, from what I remember, the old man once said that he was gonna use it to stop Face."

Lucy remembered that too. "Yeah…but he also said something about not having the courage to do so."

Hearing that made Carla wonder about something. "So…if he had used it, it could've stopped Face at that time?" Happy was amazed if Makarov could pull it off.

Erza turned around to face everyone. "And the First's body is the biggest mystery of all."

Gray crossed his arms trying to figure that part out. "We can't even tell if she's still alive or not."

Carla remembered all the times they've seen the First since the Grand Magic Games. "So the First that we've been seeing all this time is an astral projection?"

The ice mage leaned on the railing of the boat. "There are too many questions left unanswered."

Lucy still thought they had a chance to figure all of this out. "But I'm sure we'll find out once we save the Master."

Leone groaned as she rubbed the back of her head. "Man…all this is so freaking confusing. This is way too deep for me."

Gray recognized those words all too easy. "I'm guessing you're not the kind of person to think things through."

He wasn't wrong about that. "Technically, yeah. I'm more of an action kind of girl. You know, beat the crap out something first and ask questions later."

And Lucy recognized the philosophy. _"Yep. She definitely fits in with us."_

Erza looked over at Mest. "How long till we reach Alvarez?"

"It'll take ten days to reach Alakitasia by ship, so I'd say a few more if we're to reach the capital." Mest explained. Leone hasn't heard that word in a while.

Ten days. It was longer than what Erza had thought it would take. "Master."

Mest understood what Erza was going through. "I understand your impotence but we can't afford to mess up now. We'll need to make a short stop at Caracall Island before proceeding to refill our fuel and food."

Lucy recognized the name wasn't after a flower. "That just goes to say that we're no longer in Fiore territory."

Gray was still unsure about their brief stop. "Do we even have time to make a pit-stop?"

There wasn't much they could do at this point in their travels. "It's like I said, we can't mess up now. Preparation is important if we're serious about infiltration. We'll be meeting our intelligence guy in Caracall. That's when we'll plan our route." It was good a plan as any by Leone's standards. The fact they have an inside guy would make this a little easier. But that didn't mean it would stay like that for long.

 **B**

Back in Fiore, Gajeel and his group were doing their own thing with the iron dragon slayer leading them to Laxus' whereabouts. Elfman had some doubts about this, though. "Are you sure Laxus is here?"

Gajeel did his trademark grin. "According to my information, yeah. Along with his lackeys, of course."

Elfman was surprised to hear that "The Thunder Legion too?"

Cana chuckled at him. "Heh, you came for Ever, didn't you?"

Juvia was a little sad for two reasons. One was that she was in the group and two is that she didn't know where Gray was. "Why is Juvia here with this team?"

Lisanna felt a little sorry for the water mage. "There's nothing we could've done. Gray left before us."

Mira questioned why they were doing this in the first place. "That's true but…I wonder if there was any point in splitting teams."

"They did say it was an infiltration so this is the smart move." Lily explained.

Gajeel still his doubts about that plan. In fact, he knew it was futile. "We wouldn't stand a chance if we were to get in a fight with them. Our chances of winning are zero percent." Everyone became a little worried when they heard that. "And there's no guarantee we'll succeed in the infiltration to begin with."

"Our chances of victory and getting in successfully are close to zero. So that's why we need to do all we can to raise the chances. Thus, the whole separate teams thing. Right?" Levy finally caught up with the group and wasn't too happy with them. "C'mon you guys. How could you leave me behind like that?!"

Gajeel chuckled as he opened his bag. "Huh? Man, with your size, I thought you were already inside my bag."

Levy didn't take too kindly with the joke. She tried to hit him hard as she could repeatedly at the iron dragon slayer but they didn't have an effect on him. "Stupid! Stupid!"

Juvia saw it as something different. "They're flirting…"

Cana suddenly grabbed Juvia in a place that won't be mentioned. "I could flirt with you too you know Juvia."

The water mage let out a slight squeak. "Juvia…. Juvia's not interested."

Levy stopped hitting Gajeel and turned to the rest of the group. "But the enemy we're up against this time is no laughing matter. Don't even think about fighting them."

 **B**

Leone was enjoying the view of the ocean. Looking at it somehow made the blonde feel very calm and peaceful. "You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Leone looked to the side to see Akame and Chelsea walking up to her. "Hey there Akame, Chelsea."

The two girls joined the other girl. Chelsea stared off into the ocean. "Enjoying the view?"

The blonde grinned at the question. "You know it." She looked back and sighed. "It's something else huh? We never got a chance to see the ocean. I mean, we did whenever we came to Hargeon but seeing it up close like this, on a boat no less, makes this all the better. It makes me wish the others could see this. I wonder how they're doing?"

She brought up a good point. There were times Akame wondered how Kurome was doing. Her and the others. She smiled at the thought of them. "I'm sure they're doing just fine. Although, I wonder how much time has passed over there." It was a good question considering the time gap between their worlds was rather large.

"I see it! Caracall!"

"Hey, get yourselves ready!"

The voices grabbed the attention of the three girls and turned to the front of the ship where they saw the island. Leone smiled as they finally arrived at their not quite destination. "Finally. About damn time."

Before they could celebrate, Erza noticed something in the distance. "That ship!"

Upon a closer look, Mest gasped at what they were. "The Alvarez Empire's navy ship!?"

Happy became a little worried. "What's it doing there?"

"Caracall isn't under Alvarez's rule is it?" Carla guessed.

Mest looked a telescope to get a closer look. "It seems they're checking for something at the ports."

That didn't sound good at all to Gray. "Doesn't that mean we can't get any closer?"

Natsu and Wendy were hunched over again still not feeling well. "They're probably looking for spies…"

Wendy wasn't faring well either with her motion sickness. "And it…doesn't…look like they've caught them yet."

Lucy didn't understand what they meant by that while Chelsea wondered where did they suddenly come from. "When did you two get out here?"

Lucy looked off into the distance and back to the two dragon slayers. "You guys can hear what's going on from here?"

Natsu almost lost his lunch but kept it in. "Well, sure…a little."

They sudden appearance did through a wrench in their planning. "What do we do?" Mest asked Erza.

The new guild master studied the situation carefully. "We need to get to the spies before the navy catches them."

All of them arrived at the island and there was security everywhere they looked. "We're sealing the port off temporarily!"

"Get in line!"

"We will have inspections for those coming and going out of the island! Leave your luggage too!"

The people of the island thought it was strange soldiers were here in the first place. "What's happening?"

"I heard a spy has entered the empire and is hiding somewhere on the island."

"Such troublemakers."

The group was almost at the checkpoint. Erza wanted to make sure this went off without a hitch. "Behave yourself Natsu."

Natsu really didn't need to be told twice by her. "Okay, okay."

They finally arrived at the checkpoint. "Next!"

As they were on an island, the whole group was wearing swimsuits and Carla was in her catgirl form. They tried their best to act like tourists. Lucy gave the soldiers a big smile. "We're here on holiday!"

"I hear the Star Mangos are to die for." Erza added.

Wendy smiled at Erza. "I'm looking forward to it big sis."

Mest questioned Wendy's choice of words. "Big sis huh?"

Gray could only cringe. "Wait, was that even necessary?"

Leone was the only one who chuckled. _"_ _I wonder what Erza's reaction would be if she found out that Kagura is Wendy's older sister."_

One of the soldiers noticed their guild marks. "That mark. Are you part of a guild?"

Lucy had no problem flashing her guild mark at the soldier and continued to smile. "Yeah, we're part of a wizard's guild called Cait Shelter."

Erza felt rather proud of their cover up. _"_ _Heh heh. Our disguises are perfect."_

Wendy couldn't help but feel nostalgic at looking at her old guild mark. _"This brings back memories."_

"I haven't heard of a guild like that before."

"Yeah well, we only know a handful of those from Ishgar anyway." The soldier's words made Wendy feel a little sad.

"What do we do? We've been told to be thorough with those from guilds."

"But would a spy come through our front door bearing guild crests?"

"True."

Lucy, Erza, and Leone decided to turn up their charm on the soldiers. "Hey…" All three of them approached the soldiers and gave their best performances while accentuating their…assets. "Are we done yet?"

"There'll be no more Star Mangos by the time this is over."

"You can let us through, right?"

The soldiers became a little flustered and somehow blushed through the helmet. "O-Okay! Your bags! You're clear to go!"

All three girls felt rather proud that worked. Lucy flashed a victory sign to prove it. Natsu and Gray were rather impressed with what they did. "Woah. Girl power…"

"Is one not to be trifled with."

Carla easily understood why it was so easy. "Heh. Human males aren't that hard to deal with."

Wendy giggled awkwardly at that. "I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with us, Carla."

"I still think you look cuter in your cat form." Happy pointed out.

While they were walking, Erza glanced over at the two strange disks hanging on the sides of Wendy's legs. In fact, the whole group noticed them when they changed into their swimsuits. Whatever they were, it wasn't important right now. They may have passed through the checkpoint but there were still a lot of guards stationed. "But the number of guards in the town itself…we can't move around much like this."

Lucy turned to Natsu. "Natsu, behave."

The fire dragon slayer wondered why he was being targeted. "Why me?"

"Because you're the one that doesn't seem to understand the word 'infiltration' the most." Erza pointed out.

Natsu felt insulted and wrapped part of his scarf around his mouth. "I do! It's, that, isn't it like those ninjas I like?" He made a hand sign. Akame could almost facepalm at his description.

"Gimme back my daddy!" The group turned their attention to a kid that was crying at one of the soldiers. "Where did you take!? Daddy!"

The guard was annoyed at the kid's constant whining. "This brat's exactly like his rebellious father."

Natsu growled at the scene. "Calm down Natsu." Erza cautioned.

"You mustn't do anything." Mest added.

Leone wasn't happy with it either. _"Damn it. Wish we can help the kid without making a scene."_

The kid continued to cry until the guard decided he had enough. "I'll make you shut up if you don't!" He pointed his sword downward at the kid.

The people saw what was happening. "He's taking it out on a kid!"

"Is he out of his mind!?"

Before the guard could harm the kid in any way, he and the rest with him were suddenly knocked out by Natsu and the others while Wendy made sure nothing bad happened to the kid. "It'll be okay."

Mest couldn't believe that all of them blew their cover already. "Shit!"

Ironically enough, Akame and the other two former assassins also joined in and had the exact same thoughts. _"Screw keeping a low profile."_ They never would've done this back in their world but there were circumstances that they couldn't ignore.

Natsu grinned at the defeated guards. "Ninja art: Eat my Fist Jutsu."

All of their roughhousing caught the attention of the crowd. "What's all that?"

"Those kids in swimsuits are fighting the soldiers."

"Why would they?"

"Two of them look older, though."

More of the soldiers arrived to detain the group. "You brats! Stay right there!"

Mest saw that the situation was starting to become worse because of what Natsu and the others did. "We can't get out of this island!"

Carla came up with a simple solution of how to deal with all of this. "Right…not unless we take all of them out."

Wendy and Happy had the kid in their care. "Leave her to us."

"Wendy's got a great nose so I'm sure she'll find your dad in no time." Happy assured.

Akame weighed the options available. "Leone, Chelsea, let's help Wendy out."

Leone obviously wasn't a fan. "Aw, really? But I want to kick some ass!"

Chelsea didn't have a problem with Akame's suggestion. "I'm pretty sure they have it covered."

Gray glanced over to the former Council member. "Mest, you go with her too."

"But…" Mest looked over at Wendy and Carla who were leading the kid back to where the father was. Leone and the other two girls kept them company. He may have seen something else. _"An angel?"_

Lucy pointed at the other direction. "Not that! We need you to go meet the informant!"

Mest turned to Erza and Natsu. "I see. While you guys keeping them occupied here…"

Erza nodded at him. "That's a good idea."

Natsu made another hand sign. "Split the group."

Mest understood the situation. "Alright. Be careful you guys." He instantly vanished.

Just in time too because more of the Alvarez soldiers running toward the Fairy Tail group. Natsu didn't hesitate in striking them all down. Erza turned to the rest of the group. "Don't go too crazy okay!"

Gray was more than ready for the fight up ahead. "Well, it's getting hot here so let's cool down for a sec."

Lucy readied Fleuve d'étoiles. "Let's go!"

More of the soldiers arrived at the scene. "Seal off the port!"

"Capture those brats!"

Natsu kick them all away. "Try it!"

Everyone in the Fairy Tail group made quick work of the Alvarez soldiers and they were all defeated. Gray couldn't believe how easy the fight was. "This is disappointing. You sure these are the guys that the old man is so afraid of?"

Erza saw the ship still docked a little away from the island. "I have a feeling reinforcements will be coming from the ship."

Natsu suddenly had an idea. "Hey, why don't we just ask these guy for Gramps' whereabouts?"

Lucy thought it wouldn't be that easy. "I don't' think we should. It's highly unlikely that they would have a clue and they'd find out what we're here for. That's not a good thing."

"Either way." Erza took a bit out of something. "We've got to be ready."

Both her and Natsu were eating the famous Star Mangos and were sitting at the at the shop. Both of them were enjoying it. "This is good!"

The blonde saw the irony in what they were doing. "Their actions now are contradicting the things they're saying and they're unaware of it."

The shopkeeper chuckled at the bunch. "It would be great if you guys could tone it down a bit."

Erza turned to him. "Sorry about that."

Gray grinned at the shopkeeper as he was surprised the old man was still around. "Heh, even in this mess, you're still opening shop. That's some commercial spirit you've got there."

The shopkeeper smiled at what the ice mage had said. "Fight always happen around here anyway. Nothing's more important to me than business. I'm gonna save my money to get to Ishgar. You lot are from Ishgar no?"

They were surprised that he guessed right. "Yeah…" Gray replied.

The shopkeeper thought as much. "I'm gonna popularize Star Mangos in Ishgar and make the best dessert shop there."

Erza was more than happy to support him and gave him a thumbs up. "Yes, that sounds deliciou-" She cleared her throat. "It's a great dream."

The shopkeeper was happy to hear that. "I'm stuck with this shabby hut now but…I'm a man with big dreams too. There's no way an ordeal like this will-" And the shop suddenly exploded and parts of it scattered all over. The shopkeeper was devastated his shop was destroyed while the group was surprised that an explosion happened. Erza was a little made that her Star Mangos was gone along with the shop.

Next thing they heard was someone clapping. "Well done. Well done."

Erza growled angrily and turned to where the voice was coming from. "Who is it! How could you!"

The person responsible approached them. "Ah, that's a wonderful face you've got there. Very well done." He stopped in front of them. "My name is Marin Hollow and I'm from the Brandish Force. A part of the Alvarez Empire's army."

 **Alvarez Empire Brandish Force Army member: Marin Hollow**

Everyone in the group was mad at what he had done to the shop. The shopkeeper himself was crying over the loss of his shop. "That man…my dream…"

"Run." Lucy spoke.

Gray handed the shopkeeper a bag of their money. "This might not be enough but take this as some compensation."

Erza glared angrily at the person responsible for destroying her precious treat. "I will exact revenge for the Star Mangos." The shopkeeper took the money as an understanding and immediately left.

Despite her glare, Marin continued to smile. "Well done, well done. You'll get a well done from me anytime."

The new guild master has had it with their sudden opponent. "Enough with that nonsense. I'll show you the wrath of the desserts. Transform!" She tried requiping into one of her armors but nothing happened.

Natsu had never seen that happen to Erza before. "What wrong, Erza?"

Erza was perplexed by this as well. "I can't use my transformations."

Marin giggled at her situation. "Of course, you can't. 'Space' is something I own."

Gray didn't know what he meant by that. "Space?"

"The Knight. It's a kind of magic that enables me to equip anything I want and that's why you can't use any of your 'spacial' magic against me."

"Well, in that case…" Lucy took out one of her golden gate keys. **"Open! Gate of the Archer!"**

Marin shrugged at her attempt. "Celestial Spirit magic. That's spacial magic too, you know."

Learning that meant Lucy couldn't summon her spirits at all. "No way…" Erza was equally displeased by this.

Marin held up a finger. "Ah. I forgot to say this…" Strange white foam began to appear on the two girls' bodies.

Both of them wondered what was going on. "What's this?"

"My body…"

"But those that have managed to break free of my laws of space…get an invitation to my own personal relaxation space."

The two girls yelled as the foam overtook their bodies. "Lucy! Erza!" Natsu tried to save them but passed through the foam and they were gone. Both Gray and Natsu couldn't believe they vanished like that. The fire dragon slayer growled at their enemy. "Hey! Where'd you take Lucy and Erza you bastard!"

Marin put up an innocent face. "Didn't you hear me? I said I invited them to my relaxation space. Those two have done so well…I've decided to make them mine. But you guys…" He smiled at Natsu and Gray. "You have failed." His expression changed drastically in disgust. "FAILED, YOU HEAR? JACKASSES!"

Gray didn't expect him to act like this so suddenly. "Woah, he turned one eighty."

Marin snapped his fingers and Mest appeared in front of him lying on the ground heavily injured. "He is one of yours, isn't he?"

Natsu had never seen the former Council member this hurt before. "Mest!"

Mest cringed in the pain that was coursing through him. "This one too tried to use spacial magic in front of the great me!" Marin's face darkened at the two male Fairy Tail members. "FAILURES! UNCLEAN! HOW DARE YOU SHITHEADS USE SPACIAL MAGIC! IT'S NOT SOMETHING FOR MEN TO USE DAMNIT!" Natsu had enough of him and his fist was engulfed in fire while running toward his enemy. He extended his arm forward and a large stream of fire erupted from the fire dragon slayer's fist. Marin suddenly appeared behind Natsu. "The great me, a specialist in spacial magic…" Natsu was surprised and turned around for his next attack but Marin disappeared again. "AND YOU'RE NOW IN MY DOMAIN!" He struck the fire dragon slayer from behind.

Gray turned to him but Marin but he disappeared again and kicked the ice mage to the back of his head from behind too. Gray rubbed his head and tried to find him. "How did he get behind me?"

"The one that controls space…is the victor!" Gray and Natsu turned around and saw Marin sitting on top of the hallway roof connecting two buildings.

Gray thought he would be more of a pain to beat than he or Natsu thought. _"That guy is too much trouble."_ While Marin was busy gloating how great he was, someone came up from behind him and he looked back. The hallway he was sitting on was destroyed. Dust and debris scattered everywhere. "Now what's happening?"

Marin teleported to the ground. He barely managed to avoid the surprise attack and was curious as to who would be either stupid enough or brave enough to challenge him. "And who might you be?"

Two shadowy figures could be seen within the dust cloud. "I could ask you the same thing asshole!" The dust cleared to reveal Leone in her beast form and Akame. Leone growled deeply while scowling angrily at their enemy. "Care to explain what the hell happened to our friends?"


	12. The Assassin's Enemy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Eleven: The Assassin's Enemy

Gray and Natsu were surprised that Leone and Akame arrived as they did while their enemy Marin toying with them. The ice mage didn't quite understand why they came back. "I thought you two were with Wendy and Carla and where's your third friend?"

"Chelsea's with them. As for why we're here, we heard an explosion near where all of you were. Leone and I came to investigate and…" Akame stared at Marin who was grinning at them. "It seems we have our answer. My only question is what exploded?"

Leone took a look at the remains of the debris and saw what it was. "Uh…Akame…?" She tapped the other girl's shoulder. Akame turned to her and Leone pointed at the destroyed site.

Akame looked to where her girlfriend was pointing and gasped when she saw the sign Mango Gelato. Seeing the destroyed shop made Akame's body quake in disbelief. "The…Star Mangos. They're…gone?" Akame quickly put two and two together and turned to the person responsible. As long as Leone had known Akame, one of the things she knew was that the girl was an avid lover of all things food. And if anything were to happen to said food…she would be very upset. Akame yelled at Marin. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR DESTROYING SUCH A THING! I NEVER EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO TASTE THEM!" Scratch that. She was furious.

Gray had only seen that kind of outburst from one other person. "And here I thought Erza was the one who really liked sweets."

Natsu, in a rare form, agreed with the ice mage. "No kidding."

Leone cracked her knuckles. "Bad news for you pal. When it comes to food, if anything bad happens to it, you don't want to be on the receiving end of her rage." Akame glared daggers at the enemy. "Now how about you tell us what the hell happened to Lucy and Erza and who the hell are you!"

Gray decided to explain that part to them. "He's part of the Alvarez army and he took Lucy and Erza somewhere."

Leone had more a reason to be pissed off at the guy in front of her. "He did what?"

Marin giggled at the two girls. "I must say, you two also deserve a well done. I think I'll introduce myself to you both. I am Marin Hollow and I am part of the Brandish Force of the Alvarez army."

Now Leone understood what he was. "So you're a soldier huh? You don't look the part. Still, we're going to make you pay for what you did."

Gray thought it wasn't a good idea for them to fight him. "Hold on a minute! This guy can control space! He can negate any magic that uses space! Look what he did to Mest!"

Akame was thankful for the information. "Is that so? I guess it's a good thing that neither Leone or I use that."

She took up a familiar stance that Gray recognized. _"Wait…she can do…"_

 **"** **Shadow-Make…"** Akame's shadow began to shift and rise up. She separated her arms and gripped the shadows in her both of her hands to form katanas. **"Twin Shadow Swords!"**

Gray was right and couldn't believe. _"She can do Maker Magic?"_

Akame pointed one of her swords at Marin. "You are guilty of an unforgivable crime and for that, I will see that your defeat is at an end!"

Marin just giggled at her words. "As charming as that is, I really can't bring myself to fight two lovely ladies such as yourself-" He took a good look in both Akame's and Leone's eyes. His eyes widened as he discovered something not quite right with the two girls. Marin's expression changed. "On second thought, it pains me to say this but you two don't pass. In fact, you fail. You two are damaged. Badly damaged and that is ugly to me."

Gray didn't quite understand that. _"Damaged?"_

Leone should've guessed he would've seen them for who they are. _"As goofy looking as this guy is, he's still a soldier and he saw right through me and Akame."_

Akame could care less about what Marin said about them. "If that means you're going to fight us then fine." Akame glanced over at the blonde. "Leone…"

Leone nodded at her. "Right."

With that said, Akame launched herself at Marin while wielding her shadow swords to the side. Akame swung both swords at her opponent but he disappeared.

He reappeared behind her. "You won't beat me like that!" Marin kicked to the side. To his surprise, Akame disappeared. "Where did she go?"

Unknown to him, Akame had withdrawn into her shadow as a means to evade his attack. She suddenly emerged out of her shadow and spun around her swords at Marin. **"Shadow Cyclone!"** Marin couldn't avoid the attack this time as rows of shadows struck while being sent up into the air along with Akame. With her in front of the enemy, Akame disposed of her swords and took up her stance once again. **"Shadow-Make…"** This time she pulled back her arm and the shadows wrapped around her hand forming into a large claw. **"Darkness Claw!"** She extended her hand forward and the shadow claw stretched out and grew in size toward her enemy. Soon as it reached him, the claw slammed down to the ground. Akame landed back down and withdrew her attack. As she did, Akame saw that Marin was not in the spot her attack hit. "Where did he-"

Marin suddenly appeared before her and elbowed Akame in the stomach. She coughed out as the former assassin was sent away and rolled on the ground until she stopped. Marin gave a small laugh. "Not bad but as long as I control this space, you can't hope to possibly defeat me."

Akame groaned as she stood up. "Who said anything about me defeating you?"

Marin raised an eyebrow until he remembered the other girl. Said girl was suddenly behind him and yelled while trying to punch the guy. He vanished just in time and Leone struck the ground instead, leaving a small crater. She turned away to see her enemy keeping his distance away from her. "How about you fight instead of running away like a scared little chickenshit?!"

Her enemy chuckled. "And what can you do that she couldn't?"

Leone hissed through her teeth. "How's this for starters!" She bent down and grabbed the ground with her claw. **"Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination!"** Leone's hair turned silver and spiky while growing longer to the point it reached the ground. Her bangs covered her left eye. The fur on her arms turned to silver as well. Her eyes also changed color to silver. Leone lifted her head and had a feral look on her face. **"Spiky Silver Beast!"**

Marin was actually surprised by what he had just witnessed. "Oh, my. I assumed the form you were in before was a Take-Over but never before have I seen a Take Over on a Take-Over."

Leone bared her fangs at her enemy. "Then how about you experience it up close!" She jumped over to where Marin was. She took a swing at him but like before, he disappeared and her attack missed. He reappeared from behind and tried attack but Leone already anticipated it. She grunted and her hair suddenly pointed outward. Marin saw it and stopped his attack in time before his fist managed to come in contact with the hair. Leone turned around quickly to the right trying to get in a swing but Marin vanished just in time to avoid the attack. She could already tell where he ended up at. "Hard to attack someone from the back if it's covered." She turned around to face him. "For someone who rules this space, you attack the same way. Easy for someone to counter you."

Marin didn't seem too worried about that small detail. "That may be true but it doesn't change the fact that you can't hit me no matter how hard you try."

Leone was hoping he would say that. "Why don't we find that out then!" She roared while jumping to where her enemy was. Marin teleported before Leone's swipe could hit him. She turned to the side to see him still keeping his distance. The blonde continued to attack and pursue her enemy. All of her attacks kept on missing as Marin kept on teleporting to avoid them. It was starting to annoy Leone. "Hold still damnit!"

Everything was going as Marin planned to be. "I told you. You can try all you want. There's no chance you can land a hit on me. You might as well give up."

Leone huffed at the words. "Let me tell you what I told this pipsqueak one time before. As far as tenacity and toughness goes, I've got them both in spades." She placed her left arm out on the front. "You, on the other hand, already lost. You just don't know it yet." Leone closed her claw and instantly pulled her arm all the way back. Next thing Marin knew, something wrapped around his body and was pulled toward Leone. Before he knew it, as soon as Marin came in close, Leone punched him in the solar plexus with her right fist and a boom echoed throughout the area. Marin coughed out blood while his body was being wracked with pain everywhere. "You know, the problem with being at the top is that you never know something might come out from below and knock you off." Leone roared as she sent her enemy into the air. "Now, Akame!"

"Right!" She quickly took up her stance. **"Shadow-Make: Twin Shadow Swords!"** She separated her arms and gripped her katanas. Akame jumped to where Marin was. **"Shadow X-cution!"** She swung both of her swords at Marin creating a black X as Akame passed him by. Akame landed on the ground without a problem. Marin just dropped like a sack of potatoes and landed with a thud. "That…was for the Star Mangos."

Gray couldn't believe what he saw. The two girls had actually managed to defeat him. _"We couldn't even land a hit on the guy and they beat him?"_

Natsu found it hard to believe but was also wondering about something. "How did you make him come over to you?"

Leone grinned at the fire dragon slayer. "Easy. What is that you can't see?"

Natsu didn't know how to answer that. The blonde decided to make it easy on him. Leone spread her arms apart. It was then the fire dragon slayer noticed something. There was a slight glimmer in the air. No, there was a number of glimmers in the air and they were all being drawn back to Leone's arms. Natsu had sort of an idea of what they were. "Is that…your hair?"

The blonde nodded at him. "Yep. In this form, I can send out thin threads of hair from my fur as you can see. They may not look it but they're as strong as wires. I picked up this trick from a friend we knew once. Thought it would be handy"

It was…sort of interesting to both Natsu and Gray. "Allow me to explain." Akame spoke. "Each time that one of Leone's attacks missed, she sent out the threads and continued to do so while he kept on evading. What we did was a simple tactic known as Observe and Deceive. My fight against him was to see what he was capable of, analyzing his attack patterns. It also helps that…someone we once knew fought against an enemy similar to him…" Akame glanced over at Marin then back to Natsu and Gray. "And defeated him in a similar manner. Once my part was done, it was Leone's turn. Once she had enough of her thread surrounding the area, he was already caught in the trap. As soon as he realized it, it was too late. He couldn't teleport because it was sudden. What the mind can't process, the body cannot react. Once that became a factor, everything else fell into place."

Once Leone recalled all of her thread, she reverted back into her human form. "Downside is that the bastard was lucky I was holding back. At most, some of his ribs are broken. We still need him alive if we're going to get Lucy and Erza back."

She was right on that part. Without Marin, there was no way in bringing back the two girls. Gray admitted that Leone and Akame had a pretty sound strategy and that's where he saw the difference. _"These two…they fight completely differently than the rest of us. They knew what they were doing and how to do it. I'm still wondering what that guy meant by them being damaged. Also…"_ He looked at Leone's belt. Gray had seen it a few times since his first meeting with Leone. _"She's always wearing that belt. Something tells me it's more than some fashion accessory."_

Everyone suddenly heard groaning and looked to see Marin starting to stand up. "You've gotta be kidding me. He's still moving?"

Leone didn't blame Natsu for saying that. "I did say I held back. I'm just as surprised he could still stand after being hit by Akame's attack. Guy's tougher than he looks despite how scrawny he is."

Marin let out raspy breaths while coughing out some blood. "You two…how dare you do such a thing to me, the ruler of this space!" He had angry look on his face. Marin was obviously not happy that both girls had gotten the drop on him. "This is far from over!"

"Marin. That's enough." Everyone heard a new voice and saw a person walking towards them. As she approached closer, all of them felt a heavy pressure coming out of her.

Marin's expression suddenly changed and teleported right behind the woman. "Oh, Lady Brandish! You're well done, as usual.

Brandish wasn't a fan of Marin's sucking up to her. "Stop that, won't you? It's disgusting."

 **Spriggan Twelve member: Brandish μ**

Gray was overpowered by the amount of magic exuding out of the woman. _"What is this? Her magic is off the charts! It's nothing like we've ever felt before."_

Natsu had a similar feeling. He instantly gripped his bandage arm tightly. For Leone, it was a different story. For the first time in a long time, she was terrified. The magic she was feeling out of the woman in front of her, it reminded Leone of a feeling she came across before while tailing a certain person. Except the difference was that this feeling was one hundred times stronger than what she felt from before. Akame was on her highest guard when she sensed the magic coming from the woman. It felt like if she would even relax for just a second, she would be crushed in an instant. All in all, this was a person unlike none of them have come across. "I want some Star Mango Gelato." And…none of them expected her to say that. Brandish walked over to where the shop was and discovered that it was destroyed. She turned to Marin. "The shop's in ruins! What happened here!?"

Marin pointed his finger at Natsu and Gray. "Oh, they went all boom on it."

Naturally, they didn't take kindly to that. "You did that!"

"That's really cheap of you!"

Akame was also in the same boat. "You're the one who's to blame!"

Brandish just sighed. "I was so looking forward to it." She started to leave. "I'm going home."

Marin didn't understand why she was leaving in the first place. "W-Wait, Lady Brandish! These guys picked a fight with our soldiers out of nowhere and look what two of those women did to me! And there might be more of them out there meeting with the spies!"

Tears were already coming out of Brandish's eyes. "I'm not interested." She stopped walking. "Marin, give them back the girls you've 'passed.'"

Marin whined at the order. "But they were going to be part of my collection and you said I could do whatever I wanted Lady Brandish-"

Brandish stomped her heel to the ground and it suddenly started to shake violently everywhere. Gray looked everywhere trying to figure out what was happening. "W-What now?!"

Natsu had the same question. "The ground's…"

Leone had a very bad feeling about what was going on. "What the hell did she do?!"

Akame couldn't tell what Brandish did all of a sudden. _"This woman…"_

The effect was felt throughout the island and everyone on it felt the same thing. Chelsea stumbled and fell down on the ground. The shaking soon stopped and she hissed in pain. "Jeez. Why was the ground shaking all of a sudden?"

Wendy looked up at the sky and then to Carla. "Carla, take me up!"

Carla nodded at her. "Got it."

Carla grabbed Wendy and fly up while Happy was carrying the kid. As they flew up, something didn't quite feel right to them. "Huh? We're up in the sky but…it doesn't feel like we've gone that far from the ground."

Carla looked out to the sea. "Let's move out towards the sea." They did just that and what they saw unbelievable to them. "No way…you're kidding." What they saw was the entire island suddenly raised out of the water as if it grew. "THE ISLAND CHANGED!"

Brandish looked back at her underling. "Don't make me…repeat myself again."

Marin knew twice to disobey her. "Yes!"

Gray still wondered what Brandish had done. _"What magic was that?"_

Lucy and Erza suddenly reappeared and landed on the ground. Natsu was already running toward them. "Lucy, Erza! You guys okay!?"

Marin made sure there was no harm to them. "My relaxation space isn't anything dangerous so no worries. No worries heart emoticon."

Erza groaned as she was still recovering. "What was that creepy room?"

Lucy whined while rubbing the back of her head. "We're back…" She suddenly noticed something. "Huh? And there's another person." It didn't take her long to sense her magic. _"What's with her power?! Powerful alone is an understatement."_

Gray came to a dreadful conclusion. _"So she's better than the old man?"_

Erza was now cautious of the woman in front of them. _"What is she?"_

With all of the excitement, Marin almost forgot what they were supposed to do in the first place. "Lady Brandish, our job is to capture the spy and their acquaintances that have gone to look for him and we can't go back empty-handed or Master Wahrl will-"

"Ishgar wouldn't even dare come at Alvarez even if we did let them go anyway."

Marin couldn't agree more but still had his worries. "That's true but wouldn't it be terrible to tell them we couldn't find any? We'd be failures."

Brandish gave a small smile. "Such things don't concern me."

She started to leave once again. "Wait up." Brandish stopped and glanced back at Natsu who was glaring at her. "Look at what you've done to one of ours. There's no way I'm letting that slide." Brandish saw the look in Natsu's eye and turned to Marin. With a simple raise of her hand, Marin suddenly blew up without a trace.

Everyone couldn't believe what she had done. Leone could only stare in disbelief. _"She just killed one of her own…just like that?"_

Even Akame thought that was too far. _"Even Esdeath wouldn't do such a thing to her own soldiers."_

Brandish thought she was done with all of this now. "And now we're one person down too. Does that make us even? I'm sorry but…troublesome matters aren't my favorite."

Natsu couldn't forgive her for what she did. "You took out your own."

Brandish didn't see what the problem was. "It's like I said. I was getting troublesome. I'll let them know that I've taken care of the spy etcetera. So don't come any closer to Alakitasia."

Erza narrowed her eyes at the woman. _"She's belittling us."_

"Makarov is alive." All of them were surprised to hear that. "But if you guys keep doing unnecessary things…. who knows what'll happen." She turned around to them. "This is a warning. Don't come any closer."

The ground shook again and all of sudden, it disappeared from underneath them. They, along with everyone else that was on the island, were now in the water. All of the people were struggling to stay afloat. "The island changed a minute ago!"

"And now it's no longer there!"

"What the hell's happening!"

"I'm drowning! Someone save me!"

Chelsea was among those trying to stay afloat. "Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!?"

Brandish narrowed her eyes at the Fairy Tail members. "There are twelve more wizards of this power in Alvarez. So don't fight a battle you cannot win…. Fairy Tail." She suddenly vanished in front of them.

Lucy couldn't even begin to imagine twelve more of that caliber. _"Twelve more of that?!"_

Gray couldn't ignore what the woman said to them. _"So they've found out about us."_

Erza finally understood what kind of enemy they are truly dealing with. _"Alvarez Empire."_

Natsu was more worried than ever about the sixth guild master. _"Old man."_

Leone felt even more frightened after hearing what Brandish said to them. _"You've got to be kidding me. There are twelve others that are just as strong as her?"_

Akame was hit the hardest in realization with who they're up against. _"To think there are twelve of them with that kind of power…is unfathomable. They're truly on an immensely different level compared to what Leone, Chelsea, and I have faced in the past. How do we even defeat such an enemy like them?"_ Akame couldn't come up with an answer and she was terrified by that fact.


	13. The Assassin's Rendezvous

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twelve: The Assassin's Rendezvous

"Hurry up and get on!"

"Pass a rope over!"

"I'm going to drown!"

The citizens of Caracall Island were boarding several large fishing boats that happened to be nearby. They were beyond grateful for their much-needed help and they boarded on after another. Among them were the members of Fairy Tail and the former members of Night Raid. Erza took part in seeing over if any weren't on board the ship yet. "Is there anyone missing!?"

Lucy and Gray saw the whole thing over. "Everyone who was on the island seems like they'll be able to board."

Gray was just grateful the boats were here at all. "Lucky there was a group of fishing boats nearby."

Being on a boat meant unfortunately for Natsu, meant transportation. He didn't feel good at all. Some of the people on board were wondering where their island go? "This…is…what happened?"

"Where'd Caracall Island go to exactly?"

Erza had some sort of idea what happened to the island. _"It disappeared. No…more accurately…"_ She saw a seagull land on top of a small rock that was originally Caracall Island. _"_ _It shrank. That chick has the power to make things huge or small. The power to change mass. That's pretty high level."_

A doctor was moving about finding those who needed treatment. "Is anyone injured!? Anyone separated from their family?"

Luckily, Mest was one of the treated. He was still badly injured, though. Like Natsu, Wendy wasn't fairing with the transportation. "Is…Mest…o-okay?"

Carla didn't blame her friend for feeling the way she did. "Hang in there Wendy and yes he's fine."

"What about…Akame and the others?"

It wasn't a surprise she would ask about them either. "They're fine too. They're on board the ship."

Wendy had never felt so helpless because of the motion sickness she had. "I'm sorr-urp. I can't use my healing magic properly."

Gray suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. Did you find the kid's parents?"

Happy raised his paw. "Aye, sir! Don't worry!"

The father was looking around to see the young girl and her friend who brought him his kid. "I'd like to show my gratitude but where'd the girl and her cat go?"

The shopkeeper was with him. "Dunno."

Chelsea sighed while sitting next to Akame and Leone who had their arms wrapped around their legs. She looked over to them. "You mind telling what was going on back on the island? This is crazy even by this world's standards." She didn't hear a reply from either of them. "Hey, did you hear me?" Chelsea took a closer look and was surprised to see the two girls looking frightened which she thought was impossible. "What happened to you two while I was with Wendy? This isn't like you at all."

Akame tightened the hold of her fingers and shuddered slightly. "We…encountered the enemy and…she was responsible for the island."

Chelsea found that hard to believe. "You're kidding me. One person actually made a whole island disappear?"

She was still wasn't seeing the big picture. "It's a whole more than that." Leone spoke. "That chick…god." She brought up a hand to her face. "Back when I was tailing Esdeath, I sensed how evil and powerful she was. I couldn't believe I was stupid enough I could take her on. I never forgot that feeling afterward. But then this chick came along and…" Leone couldn't even finish her sentence.

Chelsea felt a little afraid about what the blonde was about to say but she had to know. "And what exactly?"

Akame decided to finish what Leone started. "This woman, Brandish, is far stronger than Esdeath."

Chelsea gasped at what she heard and her eyes widened in fear. "You're kidding, right?"

Leone strangely chuckled. "No, we're not kidding. This chick would easily make Esdeath her bitch. Hell, she could probably wipe out the entire Empire's Army by herself. She's that freaking powerful."

Chelsea was right. She was afraid of what she heard but that was the tip of the iceberg. "That's not all." Akame spoke. "She isn't the only one. She's part of a group of twelve who are just as powerful. Meaning…all of them are vastly stronger than Esdeath."

And just like that, all matter of common sense shattered within Chelsea. "No…way." She breathing a little heavily. Chelsea recollected herself but barely. All she could do now was laugh. "I knew Wendy's world was stronger than ours but even this is insane. How do we even beat an enemy like that? Esdeath alone was a problem to the Revolutionary Army and now we have to deal with twelve of these guys who are more powerful than Esdeath? God…this is-" All three of them suddenly vanished. They reappeared along with the rest of Fairy Tail and landed on the floor. Chelsea groaned and growled. "I've had enough freaking surprises for one day! What the hell happened now!?"

Mest held his shoulder while looking at everyone. "Sorry about that. I used my magic."

"Don't just teleport us here like that!" Carla shouted at him.

Natsu and Wendy suddenly stood up looking chipper already. "Ohh! We're no longer on transportation!" Wendy cheered along with him.

Soon everyone stood up and looked around to where Mest brought them. "So…what is this place?" Lucy asked.

The structure of the building reminded Akame of something. "A temple maybe?"

She wasn't too far off. "Well, we're still technically in Caracall Island's waters but…we're underwater, to be exact." Mest explained.

"Underwater?" Chelsea shared Lucy's reaction.

Happy took a look outside one of the windows. "Look! Fish everywhere!"

It was certainly something Carla hadn't seen before. "What's going on?"

Mest sighed. "I did get to the spy but the only message I got was to come here."

Erza looked around the temple a little more. "What an odd place?"

Gray was actually a little impressed by all of this. "An underwater temple huh?"

Lucy placed her arm out at one of the windows and her arm was surprisingly in the water. "There isn't even a boundary here.

"How the hell is this place not being flooded then!?" Leone figured Chelsea would've stopped questioning about how Wendy's world worked a long time ago.

Natsu suddenly came up with an idea. "Oh! Check this out!" He stuck his head in the water. "Blub blub blub blubbb? (How does this work?)"

Wendy thought it was fun but wouldn't do what the other dragon slayer did. "Isn't that dangerous Natsu?" Her response was Natsu laughing in the water. All of a sudden, the floor started to shake.

Everyone wondered what was happening. "What now?"

"Mest!"

"I…I dunno."

"I thought I said I've had enough surprises for one day!"

"Hey…we're moving, aren't we?"

The suddenly floated and the top of it was destroyed. What was replaced was a pair of wings coming out from the sides and started move through the water at a high speed. It was Natsu's and Wendy's worst nightmare. "Transportation?!

"Welcome aboard…"

The group heard a voice and tried to find where it was coming from and saw a chair coming out of the ground. "There's someone there!"

The chair turned around to reveal the person talking to them. "To the Moving Temple Olympia. This is your captain, Sorano.

 **Crime Sorcière guild member: "Angel" Sorano**

Leone instantly recognized the other girl. _"She's that chick from that Oración Seis guild."_

The group was certainly not expecting to see her again. Lucy was certainly surprised. "Angel?"

"Why's she in a swimsuit?" Gray wondered.

That wasn't the biggest problem Carla saw at the moment. "Well, we're underwater and Hey! Put your clothes back on!"

Chelsea had to look away from the ice mage. "Seriously!"

Happy figured out something. "So the spy…"

Sorano stood up. "that's right."

Erza turned to Mest. "Why wasn't it Cobra?"

Mest had a reason for that. "He would've asked all sorts of questions."

Everyone pieced together what happened to Sorano. "So…you're cover had been blown…" Lucy started.

"Then you came to the island to hide…" Gray spoke next.

"And now the island's gone." Carla finished.

Obviously, Sorano wasn't happy. "Hey! I took all I got to escape alive!"

Chelsea snickered at her. _"Some spy you are."_

Sorano noticed three new faces she's never seen before. "And who are you three?"

Erza stood in between them. "They're with us Sorano."

The other girl looked past her the new guild master to observe the three new girls. Her eyes narrowed when she saw something in their eyes and smiled. "This is quite the surprise. You three have also been through a lot. I can see it in your eyes. I wonder what kind of hardships you had to go through. Especially you." She looking directly at Akame. "I can tell you've been through a lot of terrible things."

Akame narrowed her eyes at the other girl. _"So…she can tell too."_

Everyone caught what Sorano said. Erza glanced back at the three girls. _"Hardships? Terrible things? What is Sorano saying?"_

Sorano decided she said enough and thought to get to the point. "Anyway, this time's special because I owe Mest favor. We're not comrades make no mistake.

Lucy was grateful to her for the help. "Thanks, Angel. So…Sorano?"

Sorano tugged the string between Lucy's bikini top neared her face toward the other girl's "I was I who killed Karen. Don't forget that."

Erza crossed her arms under breasts. "Enough Sorano."

The other girl let go. "Yeah, yeah."

Wendy and Natsu were once again overcome by their motion sickness. "W-Where are we going?"

"Hell?" Natsu guessed.

Sorano smiled at the words. "We're going to where Makarov is."

Erza and everyone else was astounded to hear that from her. "You know where the master is?"

Sorano loved the look on all of their faces. "How do you like me now?"

 **B**

 **Alvarez Empire**

 **Capital Vistarion**

Within the capital of Alvarez, Makarov was within a room with a lot of plants within and was playing a card game with another elderly man. "I'm sure you've heard the whispers regarding Fairy Tail, haven't you, sir Makarov?"

Makarov looked at his hand. "Shocking…to be honest."

"You would've seen it coming?"

The former guild master finally realized what he meant to say. "Hmm…oh. I wasn't talking about the guild. What shocked me was his majesty's personality. I thought he would've been…hmm…more…"

"Dictatorial?"

That was one way to put it. "Just when I'd thought of a nicer way to put it." The other elderly man guffawed. "Who would've thought he'd treat me as a guest and be so open to negotiations. I definitely wouldn't believe it a year back. Well, you're the one doing the negotiations, though."

The other elderly man chuckled. "Oh but his majesty has a habit of disappearing sometimes. He isn't even back yet."

Still, Makarov was still surprised he was allowed to this close. "Normally, one wouldn't bother having negotiations with old bones like us with no political powers."

His new friend saw something that interested him. "But you see, that's one interesting card you have in your hand."

Makarov placed his hand on a card. "To soothe his bloodthirsty shields and avoid using violence as a means of solving conflict, was it?"

The other elderly man smiled at that. "Our king is a man of excellence."

That's not what Makarov originally thought. "But in Ishgar, people speak of him as a man that has control of all the guilds in Alakitasia by force."

He was wrong about that part according to the man across from him. "True, that is also one of his sides. That's what it means to be king." He laid down his next card.

Makarov sighed as he tossed his cards. "You're too good at Legenca, sir Yajeel."

Yajeel raised a card in front of Makarov. "The key to victory is to keep your goddess close and not lose her."

All of sudden, Makarov heard the cheering of crowds coming from outside. "His royal highness has returned!

"It's been a year!"

"Emperor Spriggan is coming!"

Yajeel grabbed his walking staff and turned to the cheering crowd. "My, speaking of the man…"

The former guild master was surprised the emperor came back so soon. "Oh…that took a while."

"Be at rest. I'm sure his highness would've heard of your concerns regarding Ishgar and once his highness delivers his decree, his shields will have no say." Yajeel reassured.

Makarov started to feel sentimental. "I…"

"Please return to your guild when all of this is over."

"Yes. My family is waiti-" Makarov gasped when he saw who Emperor Spriggan really was. Everyone in the crowd was chanting long live the Emperor as he saw him walking down the street.

Yajeel was glad to his emperor again. "He looks well as usual. His youth is really worthy of envy, isn't it?"

Makarov couldn't believe who Emperor Spriggan, the person he had heard so much about, really was. _"Zeref?!"_

 **B**

After having an extremely welcome cheer, Emperor Spriggan, or rather, Zeref returned to his palace where someone was already waiting for him. "Welcome back, your majesty."

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Winter General: Invel Yura**

Zeref smiled at him. "I've back, Invel. Do you think you would be able to gather all of the Twelves?"

"It would take some time." Invel replied. "If I could predict the spring wind was coming, I would have gathered them in advance."

Zeref saw the irony in the metaphor. "Oh, are you saying that I'm like some capricious wind?"

"Wind…black wind. No, a dark storm bringing in death." Two more figured appeared before their emperor. "The spring wind doesn't suit you."

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Valkyrie: Dimaria Yesta**

"Desert! You're like dust dancing over a dead land!"

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Desert King: Ajeel Ramal**

Zeref was happy to see the two of them as well. "Dimaria, Ajeel, you look cheerful."

Invel couldn't feel the same about the other two shields "You should speak more politely to his majesty."

His emperor didn't mind, though. "It's okay Invel."

One more figure was walking behind Zeref. "You look cheerful too, your majesty. You seem happier than before."

Zeref turned to him. "Do I?"

The other figure nodded. "I reckon you found your answer…about Ragnarok."

 **Spriggan Twelve member and leader, Magic King: August**

"In Ishgar, they call it the Dragon King Festival." Zeref explained.

The present twelve shields were all interested in that. Especially Ajeel. "Fight! Yes! I can't wait!"

In joining with the rest of them, Yajeel approached them all at a slow pace. "Your majesty, you are back. I am really glad to see you."He suddenly remembered not to get too close to his emperor.

Zeref could understand why he would do such a thing. "Don't worry. God Ankhseram has been in a good mood these last few years."

Even with that reassurance, Yajeel still wanted to be careful. "Oh…but someone like me might have their soul sucked out just by getting close."

 **Alvarez Empire Minister: Yajeel**

"I believe you are aware that while your majesty was away, a messenger from Ishgar came here." Yajeel was referring to Makarov who was standing next to him.

Zeref could see that. "Yes, I know."

Yajeel gestured over to Makarov. "He insisted.

As usual, Invel didn't agree with this situation. "Master Yajeel, before bringing foreign guests into the palace, you should fill in the official documents-"

"It's okay." Zeref interrupted.

Makarov took a good look at the proclaimed emperor and kneeled down before him. "I…I am pleased to meet you, your majesty."

Zeref smiled a little at the former guild master. "Could you leave us alone?"

 **B**

Outside on a large stone balcony, Zeref and Makarov were now alone to discuss more of the private matters. Most importantly to Makarov, figure out who Zeref really was. "Are you Emperor Spriggan or Zeref?"

Zeref already knew the answer to that. "Both. For you I am Zeref. But for Alakitasia, I'm Spriggan. Well…if I was asked to choose one, I'd say Zeref." He looked out to the rest of his empire. "I was looking for the meaning in this world. It's been four hundred years. But you know I had already prepared the Dragon King Festival. I think it was about a few hundred years ago that I decided to create a country here in Alakitasia. In the beginning, it was a small country then it absorbed many guilds and eventually became an empire. A huge organization."

Makarov could guess the rest. "To get your hands on Lumen Histoire?"

"There's no need to hide it. I know the official name." The former guild master was shocked that Zeref knew that. "A secret magic superior to even the three Great Fairy Magics. Fairy Heart."

Makarov narrowed his eyes at the emperor. "Now everything is clear. You're after Fairy Heart because you're Zeref, aren't you?"

Zeref expected no less from the former master of Fairy Tail. "That's correct but actually, I only decided that recently. Originally, this empire was 'power' that I was gathering to compete with Acnologia. It wasn't me who decided to advance ten years ago. Some of the Twelve aren't easy to keep still. That time I stopped it. It wasn't the right time."

So it didn't happen the way Makarov originally thought. "Wasn't it because you feared the Etherion and Face possessed by the Council?"

He wasn't wrong on that either. "Of course, that's a reason too. It would've caused serious damage to us as well. But Alvarez, as it is now, isn't going to lost either Ishgar or Acnologia."

Makarov somehow knew where this meeting was going. "I take it you're not open to negotiations."

Zeref didn't plan to from the start. "Unfortunately. The real Dragon King Festival is about to start. Black wizards, the king of dragons, and you humans." He turned to the former guild master. "It's time to decided who will survive."

"Are you going to start a war?"

Zeref displayed a sinister face. "An extermination."

Makarov wouldn't have that at all. "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE OUR FIRST MASTER"

Zeref extended his arm out and Makarov flew back a little away from him. "I'm just a bit thankful to you. Thank you for raising Natsu." A sphere suddenly appeared and trapped the former guild master within it. "You'll feel better soon. I'll send your body to Natsu. He'll get so angry…he'll want to destroy me." He was looking forward to that. Makarov felt the pain going through his body. "Do you have anything left to say?"

Makarov growled and glared at the black wizard. "Ugly…demon!"

Zeref chuckled at the choice of words. "That was close. Spriggan is the name of an ugly fairy." Before he could finish Makarov off, he suddenly disappeared. In that instant, he saw Mest with a look of fear on his face while he grabbed Makarov before both of them vanished.

Outside of the kingdom waiting for Mest, the rest of the Fairy Tail members and former Night Raid members were waiting anxiously for his return. Chelsea could only feel relieved they were far from the capital. _"_ _At least we don't have to go into that place."_

While they were waiting, Erza couldn't understand what Sorano said about them. She had to get to the bottom. "There's something I'm wondering about you three."

All three girls looked over toward the seventh guild master. "And what would that be?" Leone asked.

Erza recalled everything she learned about them. "Earlier when we were back at the temple, Sorano mentioned that all three of you had gone through hardships. Not only that but she also mentioned you having gone through something terrible." She looked directly at Akame. "It's been bothering me for a while but somehow I have the feeling there's more to you three then what you're letting on."

Gray took this chance to speak out what was on his mind. "There's something I want to know too." He looked over at Leone. "Back at Avatar, you somehow broke out the magic seal cuffs and yet you were in that form that you always go into. There's also that weird belt that you're always wearing. I think…it has something to do with that transformation of yours. And I didn't forget what that space guy said about the two of you being damaged."

Akame and the other two girls instantly tensed up upon hearing that. _"I knew they would catch on eventually."_ She knew it was only a matter of time before they could explain who they really are. "If you truly wish to know, I promise we'll tell you everything but only until we return."

They hold her up to that. Wendy suddenly felt more nervous. A few seconds later, Mest came back to them while holding Makarov. Every one of them was happy to see them. For Makarov, he was surprised to see his children again. "Y-You…"

Mest was breathing heavily and had to relay what he saw. "Zeref! Zeref was there!"

Natsu gasped and looked over to where the empire was. "Zeref."

Zeref could sense him and smiled. "So you're here? Natsu."


	14. The Assassin's Survival

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Thirteen: The Assassin's Survival

"Zeref! Zeref was there!"

Leone thought she heard that wrong but she didn't. She looked over at the direction where the capital was. _"Zeref? The same guy who created all of those Tartaros demons? The same guy who's immortal and is literally death in physical form? The same guy who lived for four hundred years? As if we didn't have enough to deal with in this crazy place."_

The others had a similar reaction. "Wait, Zeref's here?"

"On this continent?"

Makarov was still just as surprised as his children. "I had no idea myself that the man who called himself Emperor Spriggan was in fact, Zeref."

Hearing that detail only added to Leone's disbelief. _"And the guy's an emperor too!?"_

The former guild master looked to all of his children. "And now that you kids are here…did Mest keep you in the loop?"

Erza nodded at him. "Yes."

"We're all so glad you're okay." Wendy added.

Makarov began to shake a little. "It was naïve of me to think that it'd go so well. He never had the intention to negotiate in the first place." He gripped his hand tightly while teardrops were falling on his lap. "All of this, for nothing. How frustrating."

The others didn't think of it that way. "Not all of it was pointless. We've all grown a lot in the span of a year." Gray pointed out.

Lucy agreed with him. "And we're back together again."

"If the drive behind one's actions is the thought for another, then it is never meaningless. This was something you taught us." Erza spoke.

The former guild master looked up to his children and saw Natsu holding out his hand to him. "We're going home, gramps. Back to Fairy Tail."

Makarov was still crying and he took Natsu's hand. "Yeah…"

As touching this whole moment was, there was still a problem among them. "I hate to break up the reunion but we got to leave."

Happy agreed with Carla. "Yeah…"

Makarov had no idea who this new person was in front of him. _"Who…is this?"_

Chelsea was all for Carla's suggestion. "Carla's right. We're still in enemy territory. We got what we came for so let's just get out of here."

The former guild master finally noticed the three new girls among the group. "Wait…who are you three!"

Leone laughed nervously and tried to put on her best smile. "Hi there. It's nice to meet you and we've heard a lot about you. We're your new not-yet-guild members."

Akame thought this was neither the time nor the place to explain everything. "We'll save the introductions for later. For now, let's just concentrate on escaping."

That was something Mest could agree with but there was a slight problem. "I've used my teleporting skills too frequently today. At this point, I only have enough power to move everyone once more and I'd like to use that to move us back to Sorano's ship. This being said, we still have to return to the previous drop-off point."

Chelsea clapped her hands. "Great. Now let's get out of here before-"

"Aww. What a touching reunion. You going home Makarov?" Ajeel suddenly made his appearance to the whole group. "Got all of your souvenirs yet? I heard mudpacks are a fad now. Care to try one out?"

Makarov didn't expect to see him all the way out here. "Ajeel!"

Mest was trying to figure out he arrived here in the first place. _"No way. How did he get here?"_

Ajeel raised his hand and sand started to fall from it. "Sand…glorious sand. It tells you so much about the land."

Gray and everyone else sensed the magic power coming from the shield. _"This guy's on the same level as that girl back in Caracall Island."_

Chelsea was more terrified than anything seeing someone as strong as Brandish. _"He must be one of the people Leone and Akame described from before. They're weren't kidding. This guy is stronger than Esdeath."_

Everyone tensed up and Natsu gripped his bandaged shoulder again. Ajeel loved their reactions. "Oh, I like that."

Makarov had to stop them before it was too late. "Stop! Don't fight him! He isn't someone you could beat! We've gotta move!"

If he was saying that, then this was an enemy they couldn't take lightly. Natsu still wanted to fight. "But-"

"These are orders from the master! Retreat!"

They really didn't have any other choice at this point. All of them started to fall back. Erza grabbed Natsu and dragged him. "Everyone, move back!"

Chelsea had no quarrels with that. "Sounds good to me!"

Carla pointed out in front. "I've got a magical vehicle ready back here!"

Erza sent several of her swords at Ajeel as a means to buy some time. He just stood there and took the attack with dust kicking up everywhere. Everyone quickly made it to the vehicle. "Now's the time! Get in quick!"

Natsu wasn't happy being on the vehicle. "A car…"

Leone didn't waste any time sitting down. "Now let's make like a tree and get the hell out of here!"

Erza sat in the driver's seat with Mest sitting next to her. "SE plug connected." She grabbed the lever and moved it forward. "Let's go!" They drove off as fast as they could.

The dust settled down and the swords did impale Ajeel but they didn't seem to have an effect on him. "So that's Makarov's army, huh." The swords were suddenly being turned into sand. The shield chuckled while he grinned. "Hmm…I'm impressed."

The group kept on driving away from Ajeel trying to gain as much distance between them as possible. Still, Wendy and Natsu weren't fairing any better due to their motion sickness. "Faster Erza!" Mest urged her on.

"I know." She fed more of her magic into the SE plug and the car's speed increased drastically.

Makarov sensed something dangerous was approaching. "He's coming." Gray wondered what he meant by that.

Happy and Carla looked out the window and saw something. "What's that?" A giant shadow covered the car.

All of them saw what it was. "Sand?! A sand monster!"

Leone was certainly not a fan of what she was seeing. "Oh, you've gotta be shitting me!"

"Bastard…" Erza turned the wheel several times to avoid the sand monster's attacks. However, with each attack, they came in a little closer.

Gray knew it would be only a matter of time. "It's no good! He's catching up! Lucy, let's intercept the attacks!"

The blonde nodded to what he said. "Right!" Both of them climbed out of the car but not before Lucy sat on Natsu's head trying to get out. "Sorry!"

Both of them reached the top of the car. "Stop! He isn't someone you can beat!" Makarov warned.

Gray took up usual stance. "Well, we don't know unless we try." He activated his black marking.

Lucy transformed into another one of her new outfits. **"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form!"**

Makarov was surprised about how much stronger their magic power had become. _"What's this? Gray's magic…and Lucy's too? It's nothing like their magic a year back."_

Gray took aim at the sand monster in front of him. **"Ice Make…"**

Ajeel saw what they were doing. "Oh? They're to fight now?"

 **"** **Silver…"** In an instant, the monster and everything from behind were frozen solid.

Happy and Carla were amazed Gray did such a thing. "Everything's turned to ice!"

Leone whistled at what Gray did. "Damn. That's some good handiwork right there."

Ajeel loved the challenge he was getting from them. "Well-played!" He jumped off his frozen sand monster and summoned more sand in the form of flying monsters.

"The sand's become a monster again!" Happy yelled out.

Lucy took aim with her arrows. "Leave it to me!" She fired all of them at the flying monsters. **"Starshot!"** All of the arrows struck them.

Still, more were coming after them. Lucy and Gray were trying their best to take out as much as they could. Back in the car, Wendy struggled to see the difficulty her friends were having. _"I've…gotta do…something…to help…"_ Even with the motion sickness, Wendy slowly started to crawl out of the window.

Akame suddenly noticed what the young dragon slayer was doing. "Wendy, don't get out of the-" Her words came too late and sky dragon slayer exited out of the vehicle. She tumbled and rolled while the car continued on.

"WENDY!" Everyone within the car called out.

Erza heard them and looked back. "What are you doing!?"

Mest was wondering the same thing. "Is she out of her mind?!"

Gray and Lucy saw her lying on the ground. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Are you crazy!?" Lucy thought she would never say that to Wendy.

Erza had no choice but to stop the magic vehicle in hopes of getting the young dragon slayer back before something horrible happened to her. Ajeel saw how easy his target made it out to him. "A volunteer huh? Then you'll be the first to die!" He sent his flying monsters at her. Lucy and Gray tried to help her but their attacks wouldn't reach the monsters in time. They were just upon her. "Say goodbye!" Wendy opened her eyes and yelled. In an instant, strong and chilling winds erupted out from her that swept the monsters away. Ajeel expecting her to blow away all of his sand monsters. "What the hell?!"

Lucy and everyone else at the car were in awe at what they were seeing. "Wen…dy?"

The young dragon stood up looking completely different as if she had changed. **_"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** She glared angrily at the shield.

Ajeel was caught off guard for a second but laughed. "So you want to play huh? Then let's play!" He sent more of his sand monsters at Wendy.

"NOW, MASTEMA!" The disks on her legs suddenly moved to her back and large white wings came out of them. Wendy took off into the air and the monsters had missed her. She was now at eye level with Ajeel.

Her new accessory left almost everyone baffled at what they were seeing. Lucy had never seen the younger with wings before. "Why does Wendy have wings!?"

Gray had more questions about what he was seeing. He recognized this familiar sensation he was feeling. _"Is she using ice?"_

Mest was the same. _"I don't understand. How is Wendy doing that?"_

To Erza, she had never seen Wendy do such a thing before. _"Pure white wings and a power similar to what Natsu could do. What happened to you, Wendy?"_

Ajeel was a little perplexed by this but decided to ask questions later. "Whatever you're up to…it's pointless!" He sent out a horde of his sand monsters at the young dragon slayer.

Wendy growled at him. "TRUMP CARD ACTIVATE!" Her wings suddenly transformed into light. **"DIVINE WINGS!"** Wendy's wings grew in size and crossed her arms. Her wings followed suit and closed in on all of the sand monsters. The wings left nothing behind once they opened up. Wendy wasn't done yet and spread her arms apart. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS REVISION!"** A barrier of ice and wind surrounded her and Ajeel.

Mest was now worried about what Wendy was doing. "What the hell is she thinking!?" One thing he did know; this wasn't the same girl he partnered with back at the S-Class trials.

Ajeel looked around not knowing what was happening. "What the hell are doing!?"

 **"SHATTERING LIGHT: ICE SKY DRILL!"** Wendy turned her arms around and the wind and ice inward toward Ajeel. Ajeel screamed as he was hit with the full force of Wendy's massive attack. It went straight through him and everything else behind the shield. When it was over, all that was left was the trail of destruction caused by Wendy's attack with no sign of Ajeel at all. Everyone was in awe at what Wendy had accomplished. She ended her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and flew back to the car. The young dragon slayer landed on top of the car with Lucy and Gray. "Erza, drive now!"

Erza registered what the younger girl said and looked forward. "I'm on it!" She started up the car again and they drove off. With it moving again, Wendy succumbed to her motion sickness with her wings withdrawing back into the disks.

Lucy caught her before she fell. "I got you." She sighed in relief but was also a little miffed about what the younger girl had down. "What'd gotten into you, Wendy? I expected Natsu doing something as reckless as that."

"And what's with the wings?" Gray asked. He looked down and saw the disks there were on Wendy's back. He saw them before when Wendy was wearing them on the side of her legs. "Where did you get those disks."

Mest looked back at the rest of the car. "Does anyone have an idea of what Wendy just did? I've never seen her have that kind of power before."

"I've seen it before." Everyone heard Happy speak. "Back at Margret town, Wendy used that same form on that Blue Note guy from Grimoire Heart. She beat him with only one attack."

"She beat that guy back on Tenrou Island!?" Lucy didn't expect Wendy to do such a thing. She thought of something else. "If you knew about this, then how come you didn't tell us before if you were there!?"

Natsu was trying to spill out his stomach. "I forgot to ask."

Mest was just as surprised. _"Blue Note was second in command back in Grimoire Heart and Wendy defeated him with only one attack?"_

Makarov thought the same. _"I never would've imagined Wendy's magic had grown so powerful in only just a year."_

Leone laughed at their victory! "Atta girl! That sand creep didn't know what hit him! I knew she could do it."

"No. I didn't…. beat him" That was something Leone really hoped she wouldn't hear. "All I did was…buy us some time. It was…the only thing…I could…think of."

Akame could only pray for the best. "Let's hope it paid off."

Makarov suddenly gasped and looked down. "Below you! He's hiding under the sand!"

A giant sand appeared suddenly formed underneath the car. **"Ant Lion Larva's Pit!"** Everyone screamed as the car fell into the pit. Ajeel laughed as he emerged from the sand. "I'll give you points for effort little girl! Now all of you have my undivided attention!" He laughed at all of them. "Would you look at that! You guys look great now!"

"Get out of the car!" Everyone escaped from the doomed vehicle. Once all of them were out, Erza saw it sink into the sand. "The magical vehicle, damn it!"

Carla reached out to Happy. "Happy! Are you okay?"

"Sand's getting into my mouth!"

Everyone struggled to break free but the sand trapped them all. All Leone could do was yell. "Goddamnit! This freaking sucks!"

All of them were headed toward the center of the pit. Natsu popped out of the sand. Ajeel grinned devilishly at all of them. "Let me tell you how many I've killed and towns I've swallowed with this. This ant lion larva's pit is my version of Hell's Door. No one's escaped it before. So listen really closely since it's the last thing you'll hear before you die! I eat wizards like you for breakfast! You never stood a chance! We're just too different in level you worms!" Ishgar's now a land abandoned by gods! It's only a matter of time until Alvarez takes control of it! You frustrated? I'm sure!" He cackled at all of them. "Very good! I love the faces you're making right now!"

A powerful pillar of intense fire suddenly blew up and destroyed the attack. Ajeel had never seen anyone do that before. "Abandoned by gods? Just nice then." Natsu's and everyone else's guild marks returned to normal. "At least we have the fairies."

Chelsea sighed out of relief as they were out of the attack. _"That was way too close."_

Ajeel still couldn't believe what happened to his attack. "The sand evaporated…" In the next second, Natsu punched him the face with everything he had. An explosion occurred and Ajeel was sent away from the group. He tumbled around before standing back up. "Ha ha! It's been too long since I've felt a punch that good!" He roared as the sand began to shift all around him. "Very good! Bring me all you've got!" The sand was headed right toward them.

Gray ran out in front and slammed his hands on the ground. "Freeze!" He froze the sand in front.

To Ajeel, it was a futile attempt. "And…dry up." The sand overtook the ice and engulfed them.

Chelsea screamed at what happening. "Not again!"

"Damn you!" Makarov jumped and enlarged his fist. He sent it over to where Ajeel was and it was just enough for the sand to let go. The former guild master then increased his size and grabbed everyone. He held them tight to his chest. "I WON'T LET YOU LAY A HAND ON MY KIDS!"

Within Makarov's hands, the space was very tight for all of them. Natsu yelled within. "Stop, gramps! We can still fight!"

"Natsu, stop shouting!

Leone found hard to breathe. "It's…a little tight…in here."

Ajeel thought his attempt was futile. "Oh…did you really think you could protect all of them like that. You don't seem to understand, do you? The power of the Spriggan Twelve!" Makarov heard a loud rumbling and looked to see a giant sandstorm heading toward them. "Let the sands of death swallow you whole!"

The sand storm was almost upon them. "Mest! Teleport us away!"

"Where!"

Chelsea at this point was freaking out. "I don't want to die in a place like this!"

Despite the situation, Makarov refused to move. "I'll protect you lot no matter what happens. No matter what!"

The end was nigh for all of them. "This is the end! Anyone that comes in contact with this sandstorm dries up from the inside!" The sandstorm came in close. "Ta-da! Mummified fairies!"

Everyone at this point was begging for Makarov to run. All of a sudden, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere and destroyed the sandstorm. Makarov and the rest looked up to see none other than Laxus on board Blue Pegasus Christina. The former guild master was expecting to see his grandson of all people here. "Laxus!"

Erza was impressed by what Laxus had done. "He took out that sandstorm with just one attack?"

Gray grinned at his arrival. "Flashy as always, isn't he?"

Leone had never felt so happy to see someone rescue them. "Hey, it's the lightning guy! Just in the nick of time."

Lucy caught what the other blonde. "Wait, how do you know Laxus?!"

Chelsea didn't know how much more she could take. "Can we go home now? I've had enough of this."

Only Akame questioned Laxus' sudden appearance. "Why are they here?" She was still appreciative for what he had done.

Laxus smiled at his grandfather and the rest of them. "You've grown old, gramps."

He wasn't the only one on board. Gajeel grabbed the mic. "Alright, we're retreating!"

"We're still on enemy grounds." Lily spoke.

"Get on the ship!" Levy added.

Ichiya was also on the ship. "Uh…this is my ship."

Happy wondered why those three were here. "Gajeel? Levy and Lily too?"

Natsu saw something fishy. "Hey, that's a ship ain't it?! How is it that Gajeel and Laxus are completely fine!?"

There was a fight over the mic on the ship. "My darling! Juvia's here too!"

"Let me talk too!"

"Elfman, stop it!"

"This is a ship that's customized to carry dragon slayers as well!"

Bickslow laughed at the young dragon slayer. "Hey there Wendy! Nice to see you again!"

Freed smiled at her. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"How've you been doing?!" Evergreen asked.

Wendy giggled awkwardly. "Okay, I guess."

Now Lucy really didn't understand. "You saw each other before?! When did that happen!?"

Cana took the mic this time. "Mest! You're there, aren't you!? Get everyone on board now!"

Mest smiled at the idea. "Coming up!" He started to transport everyone up to the ship.

"Like hell you are!" Ajeel sent a pillar of sand to chase after Mest and the rest of the group.

"We're not running away." Laxus lifted his hand. "Just going home." He unleashed a massive lightning attack onto the shield. The lightning exploded into an enormous lightning sphere. "It's getting late and we're not missing dinner." The Christina flew away with the attack still present behind them.

When the dust clear, Ajeel was breathing heavily after the attack somehow unharmed him. "Man, that's was a scare. They were freaking serious." He noticed somebody behind and it made sense to him now. "So it was your barrier that protected me, huh?"

August stared back at the other shield. "It's a painful thing to lose a comrade…Ajeel."

Ajeel scoffed at that. "Do you think I'd die over something like that? You've aged August."

Back at the palace, Zeref overlooked the capital. "It's starting, Natsu."

Over to the Christina, everyone in the group fell down onto the ship's floor. "You guys alright?" Elfman asked.

Evergreen was proud for what they did. "Great job guys."

Bickslow continued to laugh. "Operation: Save the Master a success."

Wendy groaned at the rough landing. "Yeah…I think we're oka-" She suddenly realized that here hands were grabbing something particular soft. Wendy looked down to her horror that her hands were groping Leone's breasts. Her face instantly turned bright red and screamed.

Wendy looked away from the blonde and everyone else. Carla went up to her to see what was wrong. "What happened Wendy? Why is your face all red?"

Leone couldn't help laugh awkwardly at what just happened as she stood up. "Well…at least we're safe now."

Chelsea groaned at their whole experience. "How about we never do that again? I seriously thought I was going to die."

Akame had thought of the same. "We all did. Let's just be thankful that Gajeel and everyone else arrived when they did." What they all went through was the closest they had to their death. _"I did think that was going to be the end of us."_

Juvia was happy to see Gray again. "My darling! You're okay!"

The ice mage tried to move away from here. "Why are you people here?"

Lisanna smiled at the other group. "We've done our own to save the master too."

Mirajane smiled as well. "And one is Laxus."

Gajeel scowled at Erza. "How dare you sneak behind us."

Erza had her reasons for doing so. "It was a secret mission."

For the first time, Natsu was impressed by what transportation could do. "This ship is the best! I'm not even sick!" He turned to Laxus. "Oh hey, let's fight Laxus!"

It wasn't even five minutes and already Laxus didn't want to deal with Natsu's inane challenges. "Shut up."

Makarov never thought he would see all of this children again right in front of him. "Everyone…" All of them smiled at him. Even Wendy when she had to get over her embarrassment from earlier. Makarov smiled back at all of them while crying tears of happiness. "The best family one can ask. Fairy Tail!"

"I'm an outsider, though." Ichiya spoke in the background.


	15. The Assassin's Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Fourteen: The Assassin's Truth

"To celebrate Fairy Tail's official rebirth!"

"And to three new members!"

"Cheers!" multiple mugs clinked against each other.

After Natsu and the others have returned from their close encounter with one of the Spriggan Twelve, all of them returned to the guild which had been completed. It wasn't as big as the previous guild building but this seemed to have a little of both the previous one and the first guild building. Everyone was in high spirits for seeing their former guild master again and for already having three new members joining them. "Welcome back Master!" Romeo greeted first.

Macao now wondered something now that Makarov was back at the guild. "Ah…Erza is the master so it'd be…"

"Mr. Makarov!" Wakaba guessed.

Vijeeter wasn't so sure about that. "I can't get used to that."

Erza had already made her decision about the confusion. "You can call him master. I'm quitting."

It was good enough for Bisca and smiled. "Then welcome home, Master!"

"Welcome home!" Asuka ran up to Makarov.

Makarov smiled at the young girl with open arms. "Asuka!"

Alzack realized that this was the third time Makarov has been made into the guild master. "So you'd be the Eighth?"

"So he's the master for the third time? How many times did he resuscitate?" Laki asked.

At this point, Makarov just decided to accept this. "I guess I'll have to do this job until I die."

Elfman smiled at that. "That's a real man!"

"You said that before, didn't you?" Mirajane spoke while Lisanna laughed.

Cana raised her beer high with a cheerful smiled. "Get out the alcohol!"

"Let's drink!"

Gray was surprised to where Laxus and the Thunder Legion were for the past year. "By the way, so you were in Blue Pegasus?"

Freed smiled while he poured the ice mage a drink. "Serving customers isn't so bad."

Bickslow laughed at his time there. "I feel more comfortable in a worn-out bar."

Juvia was trembling in shock with what Evergreen had told her. "So Laxus also worked as an entertainer?"

Evergreen loved the face the water mage was making. "Sometimes. That was quite amusing."

Laxus didn't felt like telling all of that was necessary. "No need to talk about that."

Carla had been wondering about something ever since they came back to Ishgar. "By the way, did you get in touch with Sorano?"

Explaining that was a little funny to Mest. "Yeah. She was sulking, though."

Lily was impressed with what Happy had to ride in. "A sanctuary that travels the sea. I'd like to get onto it."

Happy would like to ride on it too. "There were lots of fish. They all looked yummy."

As usual, the party didn't take long to get underway. Everyone was enjoying themselves. In their own way of course. "Wanna fight?"

"Of course!"

"Why are you fighting suddenly?!"

"My darling Gray too!"

"Too what?"

"In this country, you can't eat Star Mangos?!"

"I've never heard of them."

"Does it have a manly taste?"

"Wouldn't wanna eat that."

Lucy couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing. "Everyone is so noisy."

Levy was eating the food and enjoying it. "But at least everything is finally back to normal."

Akame was smiling as she saw everyone having a good time while leaning against the wall. The last time she saw such a celebration was back when they won the war against the Empire. "They're all so happy, huh?"

Akame saw Chelsea walk up to her and kept the other girl company. "Yes, they are. It's quite endearing."

Chelsea scoffed a little as she had different thoughts. "Even though we're up against the strongest enemy we've come across? Seriously, we had come across two of those Twelve guys and their emperor just so happens to be the guy who's immortal. I bet they're making their next move on getting that Lumen Histoire thing." She sighed at the situation they were in. "Never thought I say this but I think I miss fighting against the Empire that we know. It's inevitable that another battle is going to start. Should we really be partying at a time like this?"

Akame shared her friend's concerns. Those two brief encounters with the two members of the Spriggan Twelve was enough for Akame to know what kind of enemy they were. "In a way, this isn't all that different from the night before our war started. You know, where we celebrated to ease our minds. At times like these, it's best to celebrate before a major battle can begin."

Chelsea had to admit that Akame was right. Still, she had doubts about how they'll face such an enemy. "Hey there, you two!" Both girls saw Mirajane, Lisanna, and Wendy walking up to them.

Lisanna smiled at the two girls. "What are you doing standing back here? It's a party so have some fun and eat."

Chelsea waved her hand nonchalantly. "Just…talking about some stuff is all."

Mirajane giggled at them. "I can tell you two are feeling a little nervous. Don't worry about it and enjoy yourselves. Speaking of…" She pulled out the stamp with the Fairy Tail mark on it. "I think it's about time we make your joining official."

As much as they would like to, there was something they needed to do first before they could join. Speaking of which, Wendy noticed one particular girl wasn't with them. "Do you know where Leone went?"

Akame chuckled a little at the question. "I can think of one place."

Lucy placed the mug down on the table and waved at herself. "That's really strong."

Cana chuckled at the blonde's first drink. "Eh, you'll get used to it. Trust me." A mug suddenly was slammed down in front of Cana and the girl looked in front seeing Leone grinning at her. "Something I can help you with?"

Leone kept grinning at the other girl. "I've heard a lot about you when it came to drinking. How about you and me have a friendly competition."

Cana grinned back as she couldn't turn down the challenge. "It's your funeral. Bring the booze over here!"

Soon the other members turned their attention to the two girls. "Hey! One of the new girls is challenging Cana to drink off!" It didn't take all of them to chant drink over and over.

After who knew how many rounds, Leone groaned as she fell back to the floor with her face looking a little red. Cana, on the other hand, finished her next mug. "What? That's all you've got? I barely got started."

Leone struggled to lift her head up to look at Cana. _"Her alcohol tolerance must be freaking insane."_

Wendy kneeled down next to her and started to use her healing magic. "What were you thinking trying to challenge Cana?"

The older girl just chuckled. "I wanted to see how I stacked up against her. Jeez." Akame was actually quite impressed seeing Leone like this. She had never seen the blonde being outdone by drinking. Chelsea just thought it was funny. Wendy finished her healing and Leone stood up feeling better. "Thanks for that Wendy."

The young dragon slayer smiled at the older girl. "You're welcome and don't worry. You're not the first person who lost to Cana." Leone decided to take that as a compliment.

Now that was settled, Mirajane thought it was finally time. "Alright then. Now that all three of you are together, let's make you official Fairy Tail members." Everyone else cheered. Almost everyone. Erza and Gray still had their suspicions about them. To their and everyone's surprise, they looked away from Mirajane. She didn't know why they did that. "What's wrong?"

All three girls knew this moment would happen. So did Wendy. Akame let out a guilty sigh. "We appreciate this, we truly do but before we do join, all of you deserve to know the truth."

Elfman raised an eyebrow. "What truth?"

Wendy closed her eyes and lowered her head. Lisanna didn't know why the young dragon slayer was looking guilty. "What's wrong Wendy?"

The younger didn't say anything back and walked away with Leone and the others following her to the front of the guild hall. Everyone in the hall stopped celebrating to see all four of them standing in front of them all. Most of the guild didn't know what they were doing but only a few did. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the four girls. _"So they're finally going to do it huh?"_

Cana decided to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "What's this all about?"

Wendy was about to speak but Akame placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The younger dragon slayer looked over at Akame and knew what she wanted. Akame took a few steps forward toward everyone and stopped to look at everyone in the guild. "First off, as I speak for Leone and Chelsea, we appreciate everything you have shown us. Your generosity, your kindness, and allowing to spend time and to know you. However, there are those among you who wonder who we truly are. I will say that you are right to suspect us because there is one important detail that all of you have to…no, must know. About us and…about Wendy." The cheery atmosphere within the guild was gone and was now tense. Some were wondering what Akame had to say to them while others questioned of what she meant by what Wendy had to do with them. The four girls knew there was no turning back once Akame spoke those certain words. "The truth about us…is that we were once assassins and we're from a world different from yours."

The whole guild remained deathly silent as they took in the words Akame had told them. There were some who had a look of disbelief. This silence only lasted for several seconds before voices were raised. "Are you kidding?!"

"What are assassins doing in our guild!?"

"Why is Wendy with you then!?"

"What's this bullshit about another world!?"

"Is that even true!?"

Natsu and Lucy were among those who were surprised. Lucy had heard they were from a different world but they didn't tell them they were assassins. _"They're assassins? Why would Wendy be friends with assassins?"_

Hearing about them being assassins reminded Gray of the members of the Death's Head assassin's guild. _"I thought something was up with them."_

Erza was more confused by this confession. _"I guess this is what they were talking about the other night. One thing I don't understand is that if they're assassins, then why say it to the front of the guild?"_ She suddenly realized something. _"If that's true, then Wendy knew who they are. But then…why does she seem so close to them?"_

Mest was among those who were mad but he too was confused. _"So they're assassins then. Why is Wendy with that kind of people?"_

Akame and the other two girls expected this kind of reaction but that didn't mean it would be easier to them. The shouting continued until they saw something large and white. Everyone stopped shouting when they saw Wendy's wings dividing them and Akame. It shifted their attention to the young dragon slayer. "You got wings!?" Both Jet and Droy shouted at the time.

Mirajane was surprised to see such a thing. "Oh my."

Wendy stared at everyone angrily at her guild. "That's enough! I won't let you-"

"Wendy…" The young dragon slayer looked back at Chelsea who seemed indifferent. Leone looked the same. Wendy lowered her head in sadness and folded her wings.

Gray decided to speak up about this. "Okay, let's say you three are assassins. What does that have to do with Wendy being up there with you. Also, what's this about you three about being from a different world? Is that part even true?"

"The girl ain't lying." Everyone in the guild turned to Gajeel. They didn't expect him of all people to back up Akame and the others. The iron dragon slayer crossed his arms. "Those three being from a different world, that's part true."

More questions began to arise among the guild members. "How would you know that, Gajeel?" Erza asked her question.

Levy decided to answer her question. "Remember what I told you about how Wendy and I met each other at rescue mission? The thing is…Wendy was the rescue mission."

Hearing that only raised more questions. "Hold on. What do you mean by that?" Macao asked next.

Gajeel looked over to a certain someone. "How about you tell them next?"

Everyone turned their attention to Laxus. "Laxus?" Mirajane didn't understand why he of all people would know what they were told.

Laxus looked at everyone back and decided to explain further. "Six months, a team was assembled to rescue Wendy from the world she was in made by Chelia. The guilds involved in this rescue were Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Jura, Kagura from Mermaid Heel, and some woman called Cosmos."

" _Cosmos!"_ Natsu, Lucy, and Happy were surprised one of the Garou Knights was involved in this. Erza was also surprised to know that Kagura was involved in such a thing.

Then Lucy finally realized something. "Hold on. Now it makes sense." She turned to Wendy. "That's why you knew them before. Because they went a rescue mission to save you."

Wendy slightly nodded at the blonde. "Yes."

Laxus continued where he was interrupted. "All of us entered in this huge artifact called the Other Gateway where it sent Wendy to their world from before. When all of us arrived, there was already a war being fought. A revolution, in fact."

"Revolution?" Juvia didn't understand how that was related to what they were talking about.

"Those three girls all of you were yelling at, they were the ones who looked after Wendy. If it wasn't for them, the kid wouldn't be here with us now." Everyone turned their attention back to them again. "How about you listen to what they have to say before you start yelling." He looked over at Akame. "You three know the whole story from the beginning so how about you explain your part."

Akame was thankful for the chance. All eyes were focused on her now. "In the world we come from, there were two things relevant. One was a saying about that all people must one day turn to ash. So too must nations fall to ruin. The other was a rule that dominated all others. The weak die and only the strong survive. Our world, the land we lived on, is not one to be taken lightly for our world was overcome by greed and corruption. Death was always present and there were no laws to reinforce. That is what it was like to live in the Imperial Capital ruled over by the Empire. The people living there were in despair, helpless, miserable, and couldn't do anything about how their lives went. The worst of it all were the monsters who dwelled within. No, they were worse than monsters then what words can describe for they were those who had the power to do whatever that pleased them. Even killing others just for the fun of it."

Lucy gulped at the description. _"They're really from a place like that?"_

Akame now knew she had gotten their attention. "Opposing the Empire was a group called the Revolutionary Army. Their goal was to overthrow the Empire and restore order. In order to do that, they've created a group to send in the Capital to eliminate those who dared to harm others for their sick and twisted sense of fun and desire. That group was called Night Raid. A group that Leone, Chelsea, and I were part of. Wendy was also a part of the team."

Mest realized something when he heard that particular description. "Wait a minute. If what you say is true and you three are assassins, does that mean-"

"Pretty much." Leone interrupted. "I'll put this in terms all of you can understand. Our group is what you one half legal guild and one half dark guild. What we did is on the dirty side but we did it to help those who were in need. Those who wanted justice to be done to those who wrong them or their loved ones. We were the ones who made sure deliver what the soldiers of the Empire couldn't do and with our own hands."

Mest understood what they did. They did kill but only to those who wronged other people. Innocent people. That still didn't make him feel better. "So all of you were vigilantes?"

Leone grinned at him. "That's one way to put it."

Mest narrowed his eyes at the three girls. "So let me get this straight. You three are assassins who hunt down those who wronged innocent people because the soldiers of your world's government wouldn't?"

"That's about right." Chelsea spoke this time. "Oh, the soldiers would be bribed to keep quiet about certain things so there's that. Also, we're former assassins."

The former Council member wondered what kind of government would allow such a thing. There was something else that he and the rest of the guild questioned. "Alright but how does Wendy fit into this? What does she have to do with you?"

Akame thought to answer that. "They found me." The three girls turned to Wendy who answered instead. Akame was about to say something to her. "Let me be the one to tell them. I have to."

The older understood completely and backed off. "As you wish."

The floor was entirely Wendy's. She looked at her guild sternly. "They found me when I arrived at their world and took me in six months ago. I was surprised when they told me what they do but I soon learned what good people they are. The way they treated me was the same back when I was in Cait Shelter, Lamia Scale, and all of you. It was because of them, I'm able to see to all of you again after…after…" She started to shake slightly.

Everyone wondered why she trembling. Akame thought to explain this time. "In the time Wendy had spent with us, she had missed all of you dearly and deeply for she hasn't seen all of you for a year and a half."

That came as a surprise to all of them until one realized something didn't make sense. "How's that even possible?" Romeo spoke up. "If what Laxus and Gajeel said was true, how could Wendy not see us for a year and a half when it's only been a year since we last each other if they saw her six months ago?"

They knew that question would come up. "That's because Wendy spent six months in our world." Chelsea spoke again. "In the six months after your guild's disbandment, she spent those six months in our world which does equal a year. What was surprising to us was the massive time different between our worlds. The six months she was in our world was only three weeks in yours. Add the six months later when Natsu and his friends showed up and that equaled to the year and a half."

Now everything was starting to make sense to Erza as to why Wendy seemed so close to them. _"So she spent six months in a world like theirs?"_

Seeing the wings long enough finally reminded Natsu of what he wanted to ask. "Oh yeah. What's with the wings you have? I don't remember you having those before."

Wendy looked back at her wings and flapped them a few times before looking back at the guild members. "These wings are called Soaring for Miles: Mastema and it's known as an Imperial Arms. A weapon used back in the world I was in."

Erza was now a little curious to what they were. "And what are these…Imperial Arms?"

Wendy expected her of all people to ask that given she's a weapons person herself. "Basically, they were weapons created one thousand years ago back in their world made from materials that came from creatures called dangers beasts, S-class danger beasts to be exact and rare metals. Forty-eight of them were created but half of them were lost due to a civil war five hundred years later. These Imperial Arms were the primary weapon used by Night Raid and the Empire. This one, in particular, was given to me as a gift. He told me that sky dragon should be able to soar through the skies." It was sort of poetic in that sense to everyone. "However, these weapons came at a price. When two people with Imperial Arms fight each other, one of them ends up being killed." Happy gulped at the certain scary detail. He wasn't the only one with that kind of reaction. "And…there was one certain person who was known for her Imperial Arms." Her breathing started to become shaky. "She left a trail of death and bloodshed behind wherever she went. She was a monster above all others and only cared about fighting in a war." Wendy lowered her head once again with her bangs covering her eyes. "And it was me who put a stop to her. It me who killed her."

Hearing that detail was the most shocking everyone in the guild had heard. The sweet and innocent dragon slayer all of them knew had actually taken a life. It certainly made Erza's heart drop. _"Wendy…actually did such a thing?"_

Mest had thought the same. "There's no way. There's no way you could've done such a thing, Wendy!"

"I HAD TO!" Mest gasped when Wendy yelled at him. In fact, none of them heard the young dragon slayer yell at all. She started to hyperventilate. "She was…Esdeath was…" Wendy suddenly dropped to her knees.

"Wendy!" Both Leone and Chelsea ran up to her.

Leone kneeled next to the younger girl. "Come on, breathe and count."

Wendy tried to steady her breathing. "One thousand one, one thousand two…"

All the members of the guild didn't know why Wendy was doing that. Mest recognized what it was. _"Does she have…PTSD?"_

"One thousand and ten…" Her breathing calmed down and was steadied.

"Are you okay now?" Chelsea asked.

Wendy took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm fine. I'm fine." She stood up slowly and grabbed her shoulder where the scar was. "Erza, about what you asked me before, about my scar, where I got it from, it serves as a reminder of what I had to go through in that world." She brought up her hand to her face and held it. "There are times where I'm plagued with dreams of what happened to me. I wake up screaming in the night because of them. The worst part is what I've become. I'm sometimes reminded of who I really am. That I can't run away. Being in that world changed me for the worse." Everyone in the guild didn't understand what she meant by that. Natsu and Lucy had an idea due to what Akame and the other girls had told them and what they had seen what Wendy did before. She removed her hand to look at the guild members. "Unfortunately, I really can't explain everything that happened to me in that world. Which is why I ask you, Mest…" Mest didn't expect her to call him out. "I want you to convey my memories to everyone here in the guild so that they can understand what I went through. They deserve to know everything."

This was the first he had heard of someone asking him to show their memories to other people. "Are you serious about this?"

Wendy nodded at him. "I am. They say seeing is believing and this is the only way all of you can see and understand fully what it was like being in that world. Are you all willing to know what happened to me in those six months?"

Everyone in the guild turned to each other looking a little uncertain. Erza was only one who looked back to Makarov to see what he would think. After all, this involved him. "Well, Master? What do you think?" All of the members of the guild turned him now.

Makarov thought about everything he had heard from Wendy and the three girls he was with. "From what I can gather, one of our own has been through terrible trials without any of us knowing it. We cannot fathom of what she had to go through and had to take her word and those who were with Wendy. If we wish to truly understand, I would say we should witness everything."

Everyone accepted his decision and Wendy smiled at it. "Thank you."

All of the guild members looked back at Wendy and the other three girls. Mest made his way to her. He stopped in front of the younger girl and placed his hand on the top of her head. "Anything I should know before we do this?"

Wendy nodded at the question. "There are two things. One is that you may have to block out Asuka because there are some things I don't want her to see. The second is I would rather keep some memories to myself."

Mest understood clearly at the conditions "If you say so."

"You should also take a look at our memories." Mest looked over at Leone. "Just so you can have the closest to the full story."

Mest would appreciate that. "Fine then." He looked back at Wendy. "Are you ready?"

Wendy took in a deep breath. "Yes."

"Then let's see what exactly what you had to go through." With that said, Mest started to use his magic and sent Wendy's memories to everyone in the guild.


	16. The Dragon's Memories Part One

**A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone but I came up with something. We all know that The Dragon of Night Raid is a long story and it would be a pain to put all of that in a single chapter. So I came up with the idea of having the next few chapters of Fairy Tail seeing Wendy's memories. I know all of you really want to see their reactions to what Wendy had to go through. This way, it'll lighten up the load I have to deal with. Let's hope all of you enjoy it and not get pissed at me.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Fifteen: The Dragon's Memories Part One

"Goodness Wendy. Maybe you should take a rest for a little while."

"N-No. I'm fine. Really."

Lucy slightly gasped as she found herself on a boat and seeing Wendy hunched over the railing of the boat with Carla comforting her. "Aww, it's okay. The boat ride isn't much longer."

The blonde saw Chelia walking up to her and passed through Lucy which freaked out a little and saw the god slayer continuing to speak to Wendy. _"We're really seeing Wendy's memories."_

She continued to see the scene play out to her and the group was now on an island traveling to this site they were talking about with someone who was an archeologist. "Hey, you're wearing the bracelet I gave you."

Lucy saw Wendy looked at the bracelet and smiled at it. "Yes. I didn't get a chance to thank you." Seeing the bracelet reminded the blonde about the one Wendy was wearing now but it wasn't the same bracelet the young dragon slayer was wearing now. "Can you tell us more about this important discovery? I would really like to know more about it."

"I suppose so. You see we found a major find deep within the caves of this island. There are ruins in those caves and in them is this magnificent artifact that we deemed the Other Gateway. We have translated part of its ancient scriptures and have discovered that it could lead to other worlds."

When Lucy heard those words, she figured this Other Gateway was how Wendy was transported into that different world. She saw the group enter the cave and going down on some kind of elevator which Wendy didn't take too well. All of them traveled the path to where this Other Gateway was supposed to be. After hearing a small conversation between Wendy and Chelia, all of them arrived in a city of some sort and Lucy saw the Other Gateway. They were walking up the stairs when Wendy stopped. "Five. There are five people up there."

After some confusion, Lucy saw the three of them run up to the top and all of them saw the crew that was studying the Other Gateway lying on the ground. Standing in front were five figures that were wearing black cloaks. "So this is what they call the Other Gateway huh? Looking imposing enough."

"Tall, great, mysterious…"

"So how does thing work?"

It didn't take Wendy and Chelia long to engage the five or rather four into combat with them. All of them were exchanging attacks when one of them came up behind Wendy. **"Painful Impact!"** Lucy saw the attack hit Wendy and sent her over to where the Other Gateway was. Lucy saw the largest figure trying to hit Chelia and missed but the blonde noticed something strange about the spot he hit. "Hey, you idiot! Don't go rotting this entire place. We still need it in one piece!"

Lucy took noticed of that as well. _"What does he mean by rotting?"_

The battle continued for a little long until they all heard a loud hum and the ground beginning to shake. Then a bright blue light came out from the center of the Other Gateway and wind began to suck up everything in front into it. And Wendy was one of them along with the five before her. "Hold on child!" Lucy saw Carla trying to grab Wendy but failed.

Lucy saw Chelia run after Wendy. "Don't worry Wendy! I'll save you!"

They tried to grab each other's hand but barely missed each other. It was then Lucy felt her something in her stomach drop when she saw the look in Wendy's eyes. "Everyone…" Wendy was pulled into the Other Gateway and everything went to white.

Lucy suddenly felt horrible about what happened to Wendy. "So that's how she ended up in that other world."

"You know Wendy, I'm sure you would've been great friends with my daughter."

The blonde heard a new voice and found herself in some large dining room with a giant man standing along with them in a butler uniform. It was a little scary and strange to Lucy. She noticed Wendy was eating with who looked to be a gentleman. "You have a daughter?"

"She passed away five years ago. Her mother passed away a year after her birth and all I had was her. However, she died of a mysterious illness and I've been living by myself in this house ever since. She was about your age. Seeing you again reminds me of my daughter. You have brought joy to this old man." Lucy thought that was a bit of a sad story. It kinda reminded her of what her father must've felt when she disappeared for the seven years the blonde had been gone. He offered Wendy some food and thought she should start off with the soup. Before the younger dragon slayer could try the soup, Wendy stopped for some reason which had Lucy a little curious. Same with the man sitting across from her. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?" All of sudden, Wendy smacked the bowl in front away from her "Young lady what is wrong with you!"

"What do you think you were trying to do to me?"

Before Lucy could ask, an explosion suddenly happened and found herself outside the house which was a mansion and apparently it was night. She saw the man stand up before the young girl. "You! Just what the hell are you? Some kind of monster?!"

If Lucy had a jewel every time she heard that, she wouldn't have to worry about rent for a long time. "There was a sleeping drug in that soup. You were trying drug me weren't you?"

Lucy gasped when she heard that. "What kind of a person drugs a soup on a little girl?"

"Little bitch. How did you figure it out? No matter, you'll still dead." The blonde couldn't believe the one eighty the man had done. First, he was nice and now he was acting like a jerk and that was putting it lightly. He snapped his fingers and bodyguards with guns surrounded Wendy with their guns pointed at her. "This will be enough to deal with a monster such as yourself! Goodbye!" In typical Fairy Tail wizard fashion, Wendy fought back and easily took out the guards. The fact she could still use magic did surprise Lucy since she figured there wasn't any Ethernano in the world Wendy was in. What she had done did surprise the man. "BORO!" That big butler from before landed behind Wendy. "Boro here is a highly wanted criminal for many murders. He will make quick work for you! Go on Boro! Crush her bones into dust!"

Lucy seriously questioned how something like had happened. "Who hires a criminal to be their butlers?!"

Naturally, Wendy took care of the butler without a problem and that only left that man alone. Lucy saw her walk up to the man. "S-Stay back! Stay back! I mean it!" He pulled out a gun at her looking afraid. "I'll shoot if you don't stop!" Not long after he said that he just dropped to the ground.

Lucy saw Wendy walk up to him and check out what happened. "He fainted?"

That was actually the first time the blonde had seen someone faint because of what he had seen. "I guess he couldn't take it anymore."

"Hello? Is anyone out there? I couldn't help but hear all of you! I can also smell you! One of you is wearing a perfume of some kind!"

Lucy didn't understand what Wendy was saying but could guess pretty well who she was talking to. Soon she and Wendy heard rustling in the bushes and saw who came out. To the blonde's surprise, it was Leone in that beast form she had seen before. She saw Leone walking over to the young dragon slayer. "Hey there! How's it going?" Leone was looking around at what happened previously. "Well, you sure did a number on these guys. Quite impressive for a girl your age."

Lucy was beginning to understand the scene before her. "This must be the first time Wendy met Leone but…" She took a good look at the other blonde's choice of clothing. "What's with her outfit?"

"What are you talking about? I've seen you wear skimpy outfits before."

Lucy screamed as she turned to see Natsu standing next to her. "How did you get here!?"

Natsu turned to her and was about to answer but was interrupted. "We're all seeing the same thing, remember?" Both turned to see Gray.

Erza suddenly walked up next to him also observing the scene before them. "So this is how they first me."

All of them saw Leone looking over at the man who wanted to hurt Wendy. "Well, I'm pretty sure this guy won't hurt anyone again." They all saw her strike at him with her claw and saw blood spray out everywhere. They shared Wendy's reaction to what she saw. "Now he really won't hurt anyone else again." Everyone saw Leone turn to Wendy. "So kid, what's your-" And everything went black.

Lucy was freaking out just a little at what she just saw. "Did you see you that!? She just killed that guy! In front of Wendy!"

Natsu also felt a little uneasy seeing what happened before him. "I guess what they said was true after all."

Gray figured something out about what Wendy told them before. "And we know now why she didn't want Asuka to see certain things."

The scene before them began to change and was now in a room. Erza looked around it. "Where are we now?"

"Hey there! How did you sleep?" They heard Wendy scream and saw the younger girl on a bed with Leone next to her. "Hey, hey, no need to be scared. I don't bite…much."

So far this really wasn't the best way to meet someone new. Then again, Lucy had worse when she first met Natsu. They saw Wendy and Leone talk a little more before they finally began introductions. "Tell you what, I'll tell you my name and you can tell me yours okay? My name is Leone."

"M-Mine is Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

"Aww. A cute name for a little cutie like you. Now that we know each other, you can trust me now okay?" It would take a lot more than knowing a first name basis but it was a start. After hearing Wendy's stomach and Leone giving back her bracelet, they saw the two girls leave. The four wizards saw Wendy and Leone walk down a hallway and were talking about what happened before. They came across a pair of doors and Leone opened it. Or more like slammed the doors open. "Good morning everyone!"

"Oh, good morning Leone."

Natsu and the rest looked past the doors and saw several new people eating the table. They did recognize one. "Hey, that's one of the girls Wendy's with."

Lucy recognized Akame too but there one certain other that wasn't present. "Yeah, you're right but where's Chelsea? Is she not here yet?"

Erza took a closer look at the other people present. "I suppose these were the people Wendy was with while in that other world."

"Everybody, I would like you all of you to meet…Wendy!" They saw Leone introduce Wendy to the others. Naturally, the younger girl was a little shy of showing herself to other people. "It's all right Wendy. They're friendly." Lucy wondered how friendly they could actually be. After a small banter about Leone hitting Akame on the head for eating her food, something Lucy can relate regarding Natsu, Leone started to introduce the rest of the people to Wendy. "Right time for the introductions. Wendy, this is our little group. The kid over there is Tatsumi."

"Who are you calling a kid?"

"This food thief here is Akame. That guy right there is Lubbock. He's the pervert of the group."

"Hey!"

"That's Sheele right there." The big guy right there is Bulat."

"Hey there. Nice to meet you." Lucy thought he would get along with Elfman for some reason.

"That's Mine right there. Over there is our boss."

"Welcome. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Natsu was amazed seeing Najenda for the first time. "Oh, wow! She has a metal arm!"

Gray was more so curious about her appearance. "Wonder what happened to her to make her lose an arm and an eye."

They saw the scene change again before them and were now standing in front of what it seemed to be some sort of training ground with Wendy and Leone standing in it. "So how much you want to bet this is going to end badly?" The four turned to side to see Lubbock and the others standing around.

"If you ask me that kid doesn't even stand a chance. We all know how strong Leone is."

"Now, now we can't be so quick to judge. Let's just see how the kid does first."

The four looked back at Wendy and Leone who seemed ready to fight. "Sorry Wendy but when it comes to a fight, I won't hold back even if you are a kid."

"That's fine with me."

"All right then. You asked for it!" The group saw Leone slam her fists together and the belt buckle began to glow brightly. " **Lionel activate!"** The transformation they saw was the same as the first time they saw it. "So what do you think?"

For Lucy, she was actually intrigued. "So that wasn't Take Over magic she did at all?"

Gray began to piece some of the clues together. "So there was something about that belt buckle of hers."

They witnessed the fight between Wendy and Leone. It didn't take long for Leone and the others watching to see just how strong the young dragon slayer was. Naturally, they heard the comments after seeing what Wendy did. "Holy crap! Look at the training grounds!"

"All of that…from one attack?"

After that spectacle, the fight resumed and Wendy was keeping up with Leone. Seeing the fight same as Natsu and the others was Leone herself and she was grinning happily. "Ah…such memories. Seeing all of this again really brings me back." With her were Chelsea and Akame. Seeing into the past like this brought a good chance for Chelsea to see Sheele and Bulat for the first time.

The fight continued for a little while longer and Wendy ended up as the victor while Leone was heavily injured. As a good sport, Wendy started to use her healing magic on the injured blonde and that's when Lucy and the others saw Akame's and the people she was with reactions. "She's…"

"Healing Leone's injuries." Lucy figured this was the first time they've seen someone with the power to heal others.

After seeing the brief comedic scene of Leone shoving Wendy's face into her breasts as some sort of thank you, the four wizards saw Najenda walk up to them not looking happy. "You're able to control the wind freely without using an Imperial Arms, you have heightened senses able to detect anyone and anything, powerful for a child your age, and to top it off you have the ability to heal people of their injuries. I highly suggest you tell us who or what exactly you are or we will kill you right where you stand." Erza really didn't take kindly to those words.

"How should I put this? I'm what you call…a dragon slayer."

There was a brief silence after hearing that until they heard everyone scream the name thing. "A DRAGON SLAYER?!"

The scene faded to black once again. After seeing that, Lucy couldn't help but chuckle a little. "So that's when they learned Wendy's a dragon slayer. I'm pretty sure she told them everything about her after that."

Erza thought the same but had a question of her own. "Now we just need to know when they tell her about being assassins."

"You're assassins? All of you?"

Everyone found themselves in a new room where the people Wendy met were all gathered. "That was quick." Gray pointed out.

"It is quite surprising to you sure but let me finish. In terms of your world, we are somewhat of a dark guild but also with some aspects of one of those legal guilds you explained before. You see we kill people who harm or harmed others for a price. We simply help those who need it."

Gray recalled Akame saying something similar from before. They heard the rest of the explanation. About what was happening and how their target was someone called the Prime Minister who was responsible and that they were part of the Revolutionary Army just like Akame mentioned. They started to get the whole idea. Wendy spoke what all of them were thinking. "Oh, I understand now. So basically all of you are kinda like heroes fighting evil for the greater good!"

And they saw everyone saw Leone and most of the others laughing at what she said which seemed a little strange to Lucy. "I don't get it. What's so funny to them?"

She heard Wendy ask the same question. "Why is everyone laughing?"

"Oh, Wendy. You're so adorable. No matter what you say we are…we're still murderers straight to the bottom line no matter what the reason it is."

Erza hated to admit it but she had to agree. "She's right. Even if it is for what's right, murder is still murder."

"That's not how I see it." She and the others turned to Wendy. "To me, you're people making a change for others for the better of it. To me, no matter what all of you call yourselves, you're still fighting for a just cause." And they should've expected Wendy to say something like that.

"If believe so then how about you join up with us?"

Now they came to the part where Wendy did join up with them. "You want me to join?"

Yes. If you do believe that strongly, then you can make a difference as well. You have a set of skills that are very unique. You would be an invaluable member. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. I can assure you that by joining up with us, you'll be better off here rather than struggling to survive out in the Capital."

If what Natsu and the others saw so far, it was the better choice but still saw the uncertainty look on the young dragon slayer. "If I do join, does that mean I have to kill people even if they harmed others?"

That question brought them back to what Wendy told them before. How she only killed one person by the name of Esdeath. "No, you do not. Granted you will go on some missions but you will mostly be for support and other tasks that are suited for you. If you are in some sort of trouble, we've seen how you've handled yourself and you have others to back you up. However, if you do choose to join us, you must know a few things. First one is that your life may suddenly end without you knowing. The work we do is dangerous and there is always a chance where we won't make it back alive. The second is that our goal is to kill the Prime Minister and all efforts will go into that. We will not spare time in helping you finding a way back to your world. You have to do that on your own. The choice is yours but I highly suggest you join us."

Erza and the others understood the weight of the conditions they've heard. Erza herself couldn't believe what the conditions were. _"I understand their cause but something like this?"_

"I refuse." She was surprised as was as everyone else to hear Wendy say that. "I'm not going to die! I have friends who are waiting for me back home. Friends who are worried about me just as I'm worried about them. If I die here, then we won't be able to see each other again. So until I find a way leading back to my world, I won't die!"

Natsu and the rest couldn't help but smile at Wendy's answer. Natsu was smiling the biggest. "Even in a different world, she still a Fairy Tail wizard."

"She's still in Lamia Scale currently at this time, though." Lucy pointed out.

"That's quite a bold statement you made. A rather foolhardy one at that. Do you mean what you just said?"

"Yes, I do and... I will gladly join."

And it was from that point forward where they saw the beginning of Wendy's journey as a member of Night Raid. "Then it's settled. Welcome to Night Raid Wendy Marvell."

The scene faded out to black was replaced by a new setting. Lucy and the others looked around and they were in some of sort of warehouse. "So where's this?"

"Thank you all for joining us this evening. Tonight we have thirty lovely ladies ready to go and all for your pleasure. Now, shall we begin?"

They heard a voice from below and looked down to see a group of people. "What's going on here?" Natsu asked.

Gray took a closer look. "Looks like an auction or something."

If it was, Erza didn't forget what she heard before. "If it is, then that person said they had women ready from before."

Lucy understood what this auction was about. "Wait a minute, they're selling women?! To these people?!" The others shared her feeling about the whole thing. It was despicable of what they were doing.

Before they could start, they saw Akame suddenly drop down from above and slash the MC's throat with her sword. Like before, they were horrified at the sight. After he fell down dead, everyone else was surprised by her sudden arrival. One of the other guys on the stage pulled out his gun on her but he was split in half by Tatsumi from the head. Everyone else drew out their guns on them. "Who the hell are you two?"

Their answer came in the form of Leone landing and crushing two of the people in the crowd. "Who are we? That you don't need to know because all of you are going to die tonight!"

"Kill them!"

They heard a shot ring out and saw Mine holding some sort of strange gun. "Well, you heard the guy!"

What transpired next was the rest of the Night Raid members slaughtering all of the people within the warehouse with their blood being spilled and their screams loud but no one could hear them. It was a very gruesome sight to Lucy and the rest of them. "How…horrible…"

Erza was feeling sick to her stomach looking at the sight. "So this is how they operate."

Gray did notice something strange about one of the member's weapon of choice. "Is that girl with the glasses using a giant pair of scissors as a weapon?"

That was hardly Lucy's concern. She looked over to where Wendy was seeing the same thing. "She really saw all of this with her own eyes?" The blonde saw the younger girl jump down. "Why did she jump?"

The scene shifted to Wendy seeing two of the people from the crowd in front of a jail cell where all of the women were being held. They saw the young dragon slayer take them out easily without using her magic and destroyed the lock to the cell. After that, she reassured the women that her friends were taking care of the men outside. They witnessed Wendy going back and saw the aftermath of the slaughtering as there was no other word to put it. The scene before them was yet another example of what Asuka shouldn't see. Erza and the others couldn't imagine what the smell was like for Wendy. They saw the young dragon slayer return with Leone accompanying her and Leone made an opening via smashing a hole in the wall. The women were all happy and left to return to their families. "For your first time out with us, you did pretty well."

"I didn't do much. All I did was give you and Tatsumi a little boost. That's all."

"That's not true. You managed to save lives today and isn't that what's important? Come on let's get back to the others and then back to base. I'm sure you'll want to sleep all of this off."

"That sounds nice."

And the scene faded away. As gruesome as the sight was before them, Lucy did have a small understanding of what they did. "At least they saved the women. Like Leone said, that's what was important."

While she wasn't wrong, Erza can't help but see the faults. "I suppose you're right but…to do such a thing. To those people, even if they were a bunch of villains." She could understand their reasoning but that didn't mean she had to accept them.

"Thank you for coming with me Tatsumi. It's a little nerve-wracking traveling all this way."

"It's no problem. Us newbies in the group have to stick together and if you're ever in trouble, you can count on me to back you up."

The four were in a new area that seemed very barren and desolate with Wendy walking along with one of the members of Night Raid. They heard the conversation between her and Tatsumi about he ended up with Night Raid. Lucy and the others listened in and the blonde felt a little sorry for him losing his two friends. The next topic of the conversation was that if an Imperial Arms could revive someone who died. Sadly, Tatsumi explained that there was no such thing. Then they started to talk about the other members. Lubbock and Leone's joining in was a mystery to him but Tatsumi told Wendy everything he knew so far about the other members. With Akame, she used to be part of the Imperial Army before joining the Revolutionary Army and to their surprise, she has a sister. They certainly didn't expect to learn something like about her. The next was Mine who was from the Western Tribe and was treated poorly because of her half of her blood was foreign. It was when he talked about Bulat is where they learned something unexpected. "Oh yeah one thing you should know about him is…well…well he's into other guys."

"He's what!?" All four wizards shouted at the same time.

Elfman shared their reaction. "He's that kind of man!?"

"Oh, my. I certainly wasn't expecting that." Mirajane spoke.

Tatsumi finally explained what Sheele was like. In short, a little out there at times but can be quite the lethal killer as they've seen before prior to Wendy's memories. After hearing about the other members of Night Raid, Lucy can understand them a little better now. "You know, they're really not that different from the rest of us in Fairy Tail."

Erza could see that too. "Yes. I suppose you're right and I can understand their drive striving into making this Capital a better place for people to live in."

They watched Wendy and Tatsumi travel a little father until they were shot at with a few arrows. A new person approached by the name of Naneya who pointed her next arrow at them. After some confirmation from Tatsumi, Naneya led them to her village. When they arrived, Gray and the others saw how horrible the people living in it were. "As you can see, this is what those Empire dogs did to us. We refused to join them and they, in turn, poisoned our water. We didn't know at first but then people started to scream in pain and soon after that, they started to die. It's not only our people but our livestock as well. We had to venture deeper into unknown territory just to find a new source of water but it's been deadly with all the danger beasts living around here. Even our best are struggling but my father has suffered the worst of it. Our village doctor tried every method of curing this illness but none seemed to work. That was when I was told this group recently recruited a person who can cure this. We're normally a prideful group not allowing outsiders for help but I had no other choice."

Erza was absolutely disgusted by what the Empire had done to them _"This isn't even punishment. This is more like torture to them. Having them suffering like this."_

They arrived at a large hut and saw a man lying on the floor. It was obvious now what Wendy was sent to do now. After the plea Naneya had given, they watched Wendy go right to work in healing her father from the poison. It didn't take long for the man to recover back to full heath. After saying his thanks to the young dragon slayer, everyone saw Wendy heal the entire village next. Every one of them was cured of the poison. They and the leader expressed their gratitude to her for what she had done for them. "Words cannot express how grateful I am to you young one. You have saved many lives and renewed our hope. You can tell your leader that we will gladly join the Revolutionary Army." They saw him turn to his villagers. "Do you hear me!? We will join and give those Imperial dogs what they deserve!"

After some more cheering and a surprise kiss from Naneya, everyone watched Wendy and Tatsumi leave the village. During their leaving, they saw Wendy stumble a little and Tatsumi took notice. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Even though healing that poison wasn't too difficult, it was the amount of people I had to heal that was a bit tiring."

The others weren't surprised by that. Helping others in need was always one of Wendy's best points. They saw Tatsumi offer her a lift and she accepted it. Everything began to fade but could hear what Tatsumi said next. "Get plenty of rest Wendy. Tomorrow will be a bit rough as well but we'll be with you just like you'll be with us. You're a member of Night Raid now and that means you're family to us."

Natsu was actually starting to like Tatsumi now. "I don't know about you guys but they're kinda growing on me now." Lucy had to agree with him as rare at that is.

They all suddenly heard crying and it sounded like it was coming from Wendy. Everyone found themselves in her room and saw the young girl crouched on her bed with her face buried into her knees still crying. "Sheele…"

All of them wondered what happened to make her cry in the first place. "Hey there, Wendy."

Everyone saw Leone enter the room. "Leone? What are you doing in my room?"

Leone herself remembered this little scene well. "Well, I was just passing by until I heard a certain cute girl crying." The blonde sat down next to Wendy on the bed. "Is it about Sheele?" They wondered what Sheele had to do with this. Everyone saw her reaction to the question. "Aw, come here. You're not the only one torn up about this. We all are and we all feel the same way you do."

It was quite a touching a sight seeing them hug each other. Especially to Erza. "Thank you, Leone."

"No problem. I'm always there if you need me."

Seeing the scene before them was quite heartwarming. It was hard to believe that Leone was the very same person who was an assassin but genuinely cared for Wendy. Her and apparently the rest of Night Raid. "It just wasn't Sheele."

"What do you mean by that?"

Wendy began to explain to Leone how she lost Cait Shelter and her mother Grandeeney and losing Sheele which everyone figured out that she was no longer among them reminded her of that. Except, she barely had the time to know Sheele. Leone explained that she and the other members of Night Raid felt the same way about the loss of their friend. They saw the two bond a little more until they heard Wendy giggle. "What's so funny?"

"It's just something I remembered what Erza told me before." Erza was surprised Wendy mentioned her in this. "She said to me that it's always sad to part with those who you love but the friends you have now will help bear all of that sadness." Erza smiled at what the younger girl said. She said those exact words to Wendy before offering her to join Fairy Tail.

After saying those words, they saw Leone stand up. "Well, I enjoyed our little bonding. I hoped it helped a little. I'll see you in the morning." And it just cut out from there which was strange.

Still, they did enjoy seeing that little scene. Speaking of, they were in the main hall again with everyone gathered. "Now that all of you are here, I'm afraid I have some bad news. General Esdeath has conquered the Northern tribe and has returned to the Capital."

"Hold on! I thought it would've taken her a year to do that?"

"Apparently not."

Gray heard Wendy say that name from before. "Who's this Esdeath character?"

"What are all of you talking about?" Apparently, he and Wendy thought the same thing.

"Esdeath was sent on a mission to the north to retake a base that was taken by a tribe lead by a powerful leader called Prince Numasega. He was in this case, an excellent strategist and fights with a spear. He was branded as a hero by his people. All of us thought it would've taken her a year to take back the base but what we just heard says otherwise."

Lucy and the others were stunned by Akame's explanation and it didn't stop there. "Really? She's that strong? I wonder what else she's like."

"She is a deranged person who is obsessed with murder and bloodshed."

Lucy gulped at Najenda's description. "Wow. She sounds pretty scary."

Natsu didn't seem intimidated. "Oh, please. We took on worse than whatever she was."

Gray thought otherwise. "If that was the case, then Wendy wouldn't break down like she did in front of everyone."

The rest of the conversation was about how a group working under Esdeath was killing some important people and using their name. That detail alone was enough to make Natsu mad. The whole reason for this was to lure them out. Tatsumi voiced out his thoughts about the whole thing and so did Wendy. "I agree! This isn't any different as someone who commits crimes and says they're part of the guild when they're not. Something like that is unforgivable!"

Natsu roared hearing that. "Yeah! Let's kick their asses!"

Lucy facepalmed at what he said. "We're seeing Wendy's memories. All of this happened in the past so you really can't do anything." Their next mission was to apprehend the imposters in two possible locations. One in the north and the other one a boat which quelled Natsu a little.

Everything changed again and saw Wendy and Leone enter a different room with most of the members of Night Raid but Natsu and the others could tell something was wrong judging by the look on their faces. "Hey, everyone. We're back. What's with the sad faces?"

Gray noticed that one of them wasn't with the rest. "Where did that one guy go?"

"Where's Bulat?" Apparently, he thought of the same question as Wendy.

Lucy quickly figured it out. "No way…"

They saw Wendy come to the same conclusion. "No…it can't be."

The members continued to be silent before hearing what Tatsumi said to her. "Bro…he's gone." And the setting went to black.

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little sad for Wendy. "Poor Wendy."

Erza felt the same but she understood what Najenda said before. "What she said is true. There's always the chance they won't come back."

Gray understood the weight they had to carry now. "I guess that's the life of an assassin for you."

They saw the scenery change and found themselves in an arena with a very large crowd cheering. "Where are we now?" Natsu asked.

"I'll teach you to not to make a fool out of me!"

Everyone turned around to see Wendy fighting against a random guy swinging his axe around. After a few more missed swings, the young dragon slayer disappeared and then kicked him on top of his head. It was obvious she won. "And the winner of the match is…Wendy the Sky Maiden!"

Natsu turned to the MC and raised an eyebrow. "Who's that guy?"

They saw Wendy look at another direction and turned to the same way. All of them noticed a woman walking down the stairs. Already Gray had a bad feeling about her. "Never mind the guy. Who's this chick?"

Erza narrowed her eyes. "If I were to wager a guess, that would this Esdeath person we've heard about before."

Lucy didn't know why but she was somehow a little frightened. "Yeah…she…looks a little scary."

They watched Esdeath stand before the young dragon slayer. "So your name is Wendy? That's a very lovely name you have."

"Thank you very much. I'm honored that you're speaking to me."

"Think nothing of it. Now then…" Even if it was a memory, everyone felt a little on edge. What happened next surprised them all with Esdeath clamping a collar around Wendy's neck with a chain attached. "Starting today, you belong to me now. Let us go." They witnessed Esdeath strike Wendy on the back of her neck and everything went black suddenly.

The four were trying to process what they just saw. "What was that all about!?" Lucy demanded. Everyone else had the same question.

The scenery changed and they were now in a room with Esdeath along with six other people including the guy who acted as the MC. With them was Wendy who was tied up in a chair which Lucy really didn't understand. "Why is Wendy tied up?"

"Ah good, you're awake. Everyone, this is Wendy. Starting today she is my lover."

"LOVER!" They saw so many wrong things about that.

"Um, General Esdeath? You do know she's a kid right?"

"Yes. And?"

"And she's a girl."

"What is your point about that?"

Everyone questioned her thinking about this whole thing. Even Natsu. "I get Juvia with Gray but this chick with Wendy?"

Gray didn't take kindly to that but had to agree. "Yeah, no kidding. It's kinda creepy."

They continued to watch the scene unfold and Esdeath asked the people in the room if they were in a relationship. None of them raised their hands except one. Everyone in the room was surprised as was Lucy and the others. "Wait, him?"

"Yep. A lovely wife of six years. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone like her."

"He has a wife?" Both Lucy and Erza asked at the same time.

"Excellent. I need you to tell me how I can have Wendy return my affections."

Erza felt annoyed at that question. "You can't ask someone about how a person can love you back."

"Uh…well if you want her to like you back, the simple trick is never giving up. My wife shot me down two times before giving me a chance." Juvia was making mental notes of the piece of advice she heard. Chelsea looked away at seeing Bols again while having a guilty look on her face.

The scene before them changed and Wendy was having a dinner with Esdeath and the other people. Every one of them introduced themselves to Wendy. All of them began to eat which seeing them made Natsu a little hungry. "So Wendy…would you care to tell us where you are from?"

Esdeath's question made everyone freeze a little. They recognized the situation Wendy was put in. "I come from a remote village in the east called Lamia Scale."

Lucy smiled at what the young dragon slayer had said. "Nice one Wendy."

"Lamia Scale? I don't believe I've heard about it before."

And there was another problem. Their only worry now was how Wendy was going to carry out her lie. "I'm not surprised. Like I said my village is remote or it used to be."

"What do you mean by that?"

Wendy continued to lie to them about her origins. It involved how her village and mother were destroyed by a black dragon and that one day would vow to exact revenge on the dragon who destroyed her life. She also told them that a traveling saint called Jura was the one who found her and trained her for seven years. For lie, it was good enough to fool Esdeath and the people with her. Leone was practically proud that Wendy did that. _"Atta girl Wendy. I knew you could figure it out."_

"Well, your master was right about one thing. If you want to become stronger, the Capital is the place to be although it is not suited for anyone who is considered weak. After this, we will be headed out to take out a bandit's fort. There you will see what true strength is like Wendy." The setting faded away.

Lucy sighed out of relief after seeing that scene. "I was worried Wendy's cover would be blown. Good thing she thought up that lie."

Natsu was still curious about what Wendy said. "Why did Wendy say all of that in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The other three soldiers turned to Erza. "The last thing Wendy wants them to know is that she can use magic. It's best not imagine what the enemy can do with her kind of abilities. Especially her healing magic." She brought up a lot of good points.

All of them found them themselves in a different location now. "Now where are we?" Gray asked.

His answer came in form of an explosion and turned to where it came from. "Now Koro! Phase Five!" They saw that little dog of her suddenly grow and chomped one of her metal arms.

The sight of it freaked Lucy out. "That dog ate her arm!"

Natsu was more curious than freaked out. "What kind of a dog does that?"

They saw Seryu pull out a giant drill out of the dog's mouth. **"Devil King's Drill of Justice!"**

They witnessed Seryu use that drill the shear through bandits with ease. The rest of the Jaeger members followed through. Next up was Kurome who cut through more of the bandits inside their base with Wave taking out one who was going sneak attack. Then they saw Bols use a flamethrower of some kind and burned most of the bandits to their deaths. Those remaining were fleeing for their lives but then their heads were pieced from behind. That's when Lucy and the others saw a familiar pair of wings. "Hey, those wings are…"

Gray thought the same thing. "So he's the guy who had those before."

All that was left of the bandits base a flaring blaze with the Jaeger members walking away from it. Even Erza had to recognize their strength. "So these are the people Wendy and the others had to fight in this world."

"I hope you've been paying attention, Wendy. Soon you'll be able to do that as well and I'll be the one to train you." They turned around to see Wendy and Esdeath sitting next to each other and Esdeath was holding Wendy's hand. Erza really didn't like the sight of it. Wendy, I have a question to ask you. Do you think it is strange that I harbor these strong feelings for you?"

"I think it's weird. She's twelve for goodness sakes!" Lucy answered.

"I mean I realize the situation we're in. Indeed, I am older than you and yes we are both girls but these feelings I have are just so strong and I just can't ignore them. You understand don't you?"

The others were curious as to how Wendy would answer that. "Of course, I do. What you're feeling is natural after all. I don't mind that we're both girls and that you're older than me. In fact, this isn't the first time someone older took a liking to me."

What she said made Lucy wonder about something. "Wait, who else likes Wendy that is older?"

"Thank you. Those words are very reassuring indeed. How about after this mission, we head back to my room?" And the whole scene cut to black rather quickly.

Erza couldn't help but have a bad feeling as to what Esdeath had planned saying that. They saw the scene change and saw Wendy sitting on a chair looking miserable. "What happened to Wendy last night?"

"Whoa, are you ok? You don't look so good. You didn't get enough sleep last night?"

They watched Wave walk up to the young dragon slayer and began to converse with each other. They heard Wendy talk about her opinions about Wave and the other Jaeger members. Then they saw Kurome walk into the room and started eating her cookies out from her bag. Something about her reminded them about something but couldn't quite place it. She then suddenly grabbed her bag. "Stay away from my cookies."

Lucy couldn't help but be skeptical about her. "Wow. Possessive much?"

"Oh no, I wasn't looking at your cookies. I was just thinking how similar you look like that one girl from the wanted posters I've seen before."

"Come to think of it, she's right."

Everyone wondered who they were talking about. "You two are right. I'm related to that traitor. She's my big sister."

Lucy suddenly realized something about what Kurome said. "Wait, sister? Does she mean Akame?"

Erza came to the same conclusion. "That Tatsumi person did say Akame had a younger sister. Their names are also similar. Akame, Kurome, It's safe to assume that this is the sister he was talking about."

It seemed the most logical to them but something she said had Gray wondering about something. "What did she mean about her being a traitor?"

"And when I see her again, I'll kill her."

Everyone gasped when they heard that on par with not believing what she said. Lisanna was among them. "Kill…her older sister?"

"That's messed up." Elfman added.

Not too long after, Esdeath arrived in the room and asked Wendy to talk to her private. They walked into another room where it was just them. "Let me say I'd like to apologize for my behavior and actions last night. It…wasn't right what I did and I admit my emotions have gotten the better of me. You're the last person I want to hurt and scare away."

Now Erza was more curious than ever as to what Esdeath was talking about. "What did she do to Wendy last night?" Whatever it was, she had a feeling it was good.

"Therefore, to make up for last night, I suggest we go out on a date. Start over and try to know one another better."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!" Leone couldn't believe Esdeath even said that.

"Sure, I love to."

Leone groaned at the younger girl's response. Chelsea couldn't help but find this a little funny. "A date with Esdeath. I'm curious how that went."

"Excellent. We will have the whole day to ourselves. I promise you won't regret it."

The setting changed and was seeing Wendy and Esdeath sitting in a café enjoying some food. They were having a conversation about the young dragon slayer saying something about her mother taught her medicine and her "village life." Esdeath, in return, told her some things about herself. "To start off, I was born and raised in the north as a member of the Partas clan. My father, the head of the clan, was the one who taught me how to hunt, track and survive in the cold harsh wilderness of the north. Out there, only the strong survive. That rule was proven true when my father was killed by a rival clan. He died because he was weak."

That comment sparked some anger out of Erza. "What did she just say?"

Lucy felt the same way. "How could she say such a thing about her own father?"

Gray took it a little personal. "That's her old man she just disrespected."

Natsu took it as a great insult. "Now I really want to pulverize her."

The conversation continued on and Esdeath asked if Wendy knew what Imperial Arms were. She said yes and then Esdeath pointed at the mark on the top of her cleavage. Lucy didn't quite understand. "I don't get it. How can a tattoo be a weapon?"

"It's a blood type Imperial Arms if you're still wondering called the Demon God Manifestation: Demon's Extract. Many have tried to obtain it before me and went mad. You see it was created from the blood of an S-Class danger beast that lived in the far north. I was drawn to it and I drank the entire chalice and sure enough, I felt the effects. I heard the voices pounding into my mind but I would not succumb to them. In the end, I won out. I can still remember the feeling of all of that power flowing through me."

"She drank demon blood!?"

Natsu shared Lucy's reaction. "That must've not tasted good."

"Not to mention she drank an entire chalice of it." Gray added.

"So…you still have that demon blood in you?"

"Of course. Don't worry, I've tamed it long ago."

"And you used that power to uh…avenge your clan?"

"Not at all. I've killed hundreds of thousands of tribes alive. All of that was to cut costs and making an example. I would have done it regardless being justified or not. Besides, it was an order from the Capital."

As if she couldn't be worse to the rest of them. "She would just kill them? Just like that?" Lucy had never seen such a person before.

Erza shared the same thought. "This woman has no regard for human life. How can such a person like her even exist?"

Esdeath then switched the topic talking about Wendy's bracelet. She answered that it was a gift from a friend that was from her village. Again, it wasn't a total lie. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why still keep an item from a person that is no longer alive?"

"Of course, you wouldn't. Someone like you would never understand." Erza stated.

"Just because they're not around anymore doesn't mean they're gone. They continue to live on in our memories and what we were given from them. If you can't understand that then I'm not sure we can continue our current relationship."

The scene changed again and now found themselves in a library of some sorts reading books. "I do believe I found something."

"What is it?"

Everyone leaned in to see what Wendy was seeing. "Well, the details are vague at best but it does mention traveling to another world. There is even a drawing of what the gateway looks like."

Lucy was feeling glad Wendy had found a way back to her home. "That's great but how did Wendy pull it off?"

"There is something else this page mentions about."

And that dashed Lucy's happiness. "Great, what now?"

"What does it say?"

"This drawing only shows what this gateway looked like before. It says here that it was destroyed four hundred years ago." The whole setting faded away.

Erza and the others recognized the severity of Wendy's situation. "So Wendy is stuck in a world where death is apparent and had no way back to our world."

"But she did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have seen her again so she must've found a way." Gray pointed out.

Lucy remembered something else. "Come to think of it, Gajeel said the other guilds came back from their world too after saving her so there had to be another way. I guess we'll see how they pulled it off later on."

"Hey, pick up the pace! You're falling behind!" All of them ended up in a new place and saw Wendy walking up a rocky trail with Kurome. "Hurry up!"

They could tell what was on Wendy's mind. Then they saw Kurome draw out her sword to the young dragon slayer. "What's she doing?!"

"W-What are you doing?" Wendy asked the same question as Lucy.

"You're not telling the whole truth. You're hiding something from the rest of us. Keeping secrets is one way to get killed."

Erza felt suddenly nervous about this. "Did she figure it out?"

"I have nothing to hide from all of you. If you have problems with me then say it already." They heard Kurome giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I was thinking how easy it would be to run my sword through your head and yet you show no sign of hesitation. You're either brave or just plain stupid."

"So which one do you think?"

"What I think is that if you weren't General Esdeath's love interest, I would kill you and add you to my collection of dolls."

Lucy had a bad feeling hearing about that. "Why do I get the feeling it's the kind that's played." Not long after that, they were attacked by strange tree monsters and Wendy saved Kurome from being attacked. They both attacked the tree monsters together and the scene faded out.

Lucy sighed at what she had seen so far. "I don't know how much more I can take this. How did Wendy get into this in the first place?"

"Wrong place, wrong time is my guess." Gray spoke.

The setting changed and they were in a large grassy field at night. "Are you insane? You can't fight her! She's the strongest in the Empire!"

They turned to see Wendy with Akame and unfortunately, Esdeath was there. "Just because she's the strongest doesn't mean she's unbeatable. "Just go. I don't have an Imperial Arms so I should be fine."

Lucy could tell where this was going. "She's seriously going to fight that woman?!"

"Looks like it to me." Natsu assessed.

After some arguing, Akame ultimately left Wendy alone to face off against Esdeath and she was not too happy. "So…you're a member of Night Raid."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I never wanted you to find out about it this way."

"It's a bit poetic don't you think? That I am in love with the enemy without knowing who the enemy was. Now that it has come to this, I'm afraid I have to set aside all personal feelings."

"So that's it? Our time together didn't mean anything to you then?"

"Of course, it did but business comes before personal feelings. In fact, I should be asking you that question. Wendy…I admit you are strong for your age but you have a long way to go before you can challenge me on equal terms. What's more is that I never knew how arrogant you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You said you will come back to her. There are only two ways this will end for you. Death or capture and I assure you death is the most merciful way. After that, I will hunt down Akame, kill her, and kill the rest of Night Raid."

"Then I choose the third option! The one where I win! If you want to get to the others, you'll have to go through me first!"

"It seems the time for talking is over. It's such a shame though for a girl your age and potential to die so young."

"Well, I have one more thing to say. They're the same words I told the last person who tried to kill me. When I have to fight…I become the Sky Dragon."

Leone gulped at the scene before her while Chelsea was intrigued. "So now we'll get to see her fight with Esdeath."

Their started and Wendy did manage to catch her off guard with her magic. She was pulling out all the stops to defeating Esdeath. She didn't let up once in attacking the general. However, Esdeath wasn't going down without a fight. They saw her create ice shards around her which caught Gray's attention. "She uses ice?" It didn't seem like Ice-Make magic to him.

 **"Weiss Schenbal!"** Wendy dodged the attacks and came in close to her. The two exchanged attacks at each other and Wendy countered attacked them every time. Eventually, Wendy started to have the upper hand in the fight.

Even if it was just a memory, Akame, and the others found it incredible she was holding her own against the former strongest of the Empire. "Tell me this, Wendy. Was everything you told me, told the others all a lie?"

"No, not all of it. My mother was killed by a dragon with black wings and black scales."

"Is that so? Then you can join her in the afterlife!" They saw Esdeath create a large vortex of ice surrounding Wendy. "You should feel honored Wendy! You're the first to push me this far! Enjoy your last moments in a frozen misery!"

Erza and the others were worried about how Wendy would get out of it. Then they heard a strangely familiar sound. What they saw next astounded them all. "SHE'S EATING THE ICE!?"

After seeing her eat Esdeath's attack, her appearance had changed. One Natsu and the others had seen before. Before they knew it, she had changed completely and roared. **"ICE SKY DRAGON MODE!"**

Now it made sense to Natsu. "So that's how she got that weird power."

They all saw the look on Esdeath's face. "You…just what in the hell are you?!" Again, if Lucy had a jewel every time she heard that.

Wendy didn't waste any time using her new power on Esdeath. **"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…IRON FIST!"** Her attacked devastated Esdeath and sent her away. Wendy chased after her and continued her attack. **"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"** Her next attack struck Esdeath head on.

Leone recognized the shaking. "This is where I was going to where Wendy was."

They saw Esdeath hurt very badly which was something Akame and the others would have never imagined before. Wendy suddenly appeared before her. **"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"**

Her attack sent both her and Esdeath in the air with Wendy yelling and Esdeath screaming. Natsu was having a sense of déjà vu. "Why does this look familiar to me?"

They separated once they were high enough. **"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…ROAR!"** They saw her attack completely engulf Esdeath and flew far away from. After that, Wendy went back to normal. "I…did…it." Everything went black.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh at the fight he just saw. "Ha ha! That was awesome! Wendy totally beat the crap out of her!"

Lucy also felt proud of what Wendy had accomplished. "Wendy did a great job. Hopefully, that'll be the last she'll see her."

They saw the scene change and saw Wendy reunited with the rest of Night Raid. It looked like Wendy finished explaining something to them. "Still, what you told us about the Jaegers, they all sound pretty tough." Tatsumi stated.

"I can't believe Kurome is a part of them."

"I know she's your sister but why didn't you take her when you left the Empire?"

Tatsumi's point brought a question from Lucy. "Hey, yeah. Why didn't she take her?"

"I wanted to but for some reason, Kurome decided to stay behind. In her eyes, I'm nothing but a traitor."

That was one question answered but there now another. "Why did Kurome stay behind?" Erza wondered.

Wendy then explained how she defeated Esdeath and made a comment of what would Natsu do in her situation. Then there was the question if she could do it again. Chances are she could given by Natsu's experience before. Then heard Akame ask a serious question. "Wendy…since you fought against Esdeath, can you be sure that you killed her?"

That question made everyone stand on edge. "I-I'm not sure."

"Well, fat lot that'll help us. If you don't know she's dead then we have to assume Esdeath is still alive."

Natsu found that hard to believe. "What? No way! She couldn't survive an attack like that!"

"If she is alive, then she knows what you can do Wendy and your face. You'll probably be hunted down by Esdeath herself."

Hearing that made Erza realize a new problem. "If that's true, Esdeath now knows what Wendy can do now."

"Alright, alright, that's enough. So what if Wendy didn't kill Esdeath. That doesn't mean she didn't put the hurt on her. She was the Empire's strongest and Wendy here knocked her down her throne. That sends the message to them that someone out there is stronger than Esdeath and what's better than putting that kind of fear in them?"

"Leone is right. This is a major deal breaker. Esdeath's defeat must've dealt a big blow to the Empire's ego. Her being beaten proves that we still have a chance taking back the land."

"That's what I'm talking about! I say we have a big party to celebrate Wendy's return and Esdeath's defeat! What do you all say?!"

"Yeah!" The scene faded away.

Even though the ending was left on a good note, Natsu still had his doubts. "Come on, there's no way that Esdeath chick could come back after the hurt Wendy put on her."

Erza wanted to agree but remembered how Wendy acted before. "If that were true, she wouldn't have such a reaction from that small amount of time she'd spent with her. I'm afraid we haven't seen the last of her." Lucy really wasn't happy to hear that.

They arrived a different scene outside at night with Wendy with the other members of Night Raid with Akame and Mine in their pajamas for some reason. "Hey, Wendy! Glad to see you're alright."

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Who's the guy in the suit?"

"I'm thinking it's that Tatsumi guy." Lucy guessed.

"I'm glad to see all of you too. What's happening? Wait, is Miss Najenda back?"

Everyone saw a giant manta ray fly over them which freaked Lucy out a little. "What is that thing!?"

Happy was drooling at the sight of it. "It's a giant flying fish!"

"What is that thing!?" Wendy asked the same question.

"It's a danger beast called Air Manta. Don't worry. I think it's on our side."

"Ohh. That's pretty neat."

Suddenly, everyone saw countless people in masks and wearing very odd outfits. "What are they wearing?" Gray wondered.

"Damn it! Where do these bastards keep coming from?"

"This doesn't make sense. How did they get through without tripping any of my wires?"

"How did having a party lead to this?" Lucy asked. It seemed like a pretty bizarre transition to her.

Soon they saw Wendy fall down and most of the Night Raid members with only Tatsumi standing. "What the hell? I can't move my body."

"It must be some form of paralysis."

 **"Body Anomaly Reversal Magic! Raise!"** Lucy and the others saw Wendy use her magic on everyone. **"Anomaly Resistance Enchant! Re-Raise!"**

Her magic had cured whatever the Night Raid members had and stood up again. Before any of them could make a move, something crashed in front of them. "Now what?" Lucy asked.

The dust cleared and saw someone new standing in front of them. "Who's this guy?" Gray wondered.

"All right then. Take them all out Susanoo!"

"Roger that."

Hearing his name rang a certain bell to Erza. "Susanoo?" She recalled Wendy mentioning someone called Mr. Su. "Could he be…" They saw him walk up to the strange group of intruders. "Is he going to take them on by himself?"

Everyone saw him take out a weapon with blades spinning around. What happened next was that he easily slaughtered them who attacked head on. Once again, they were seeing how the fighting worked in this world. then, all of a sudden, one of the killed intruder's body swelled and blew up with Susanoo nearby.

The whole thing was pretty shocking to them and saw the result of the blast. Half of Susanoo's body was gone. Lucy was horrified at the sight. "Is…is he…"

"Pretty much. No one could've survived that." Gray answered.

"I could. Not the first explosion I would eat." Natsu added.

To their surprise, they saw him stand up despite the large missing chunk of his body. "How he is still moving!?" Lucy was sure he was killed.

The surprises didn't stop there as they saw something move inside his body. He started to regrow his body back. Erza recognized what he was doing. "He's…regenerating?"

"Is that guy even human?" Gray had never seen anything like it before.

They witness Susanoo turn around and walk up to Wendy. Once he stood in front of her, he…straightened out her hair. "Fixed."

Lucy found that quite strange. "Why did he fixed her hair?"

Not long after that, they saw Susanoo run off by Najenda's orders. They saw the Air Manta land with Najenda on it along with one other person but couldn't tell who it was. Najenda ordered Mine to board and she did. The Air Manta took off to where Susanoo ran off.

They heard everyone's first impression of him. "Oh man, that guy is awesome!"

"Oh please. I could've done that too."

"Yeah, right Lubb. Thanks for helping us out earlier Wendy."

Before they could relax, they felt the ground shake all of sudden. The shaking made Lucy feel a little nervous. "Now what's going on?" Everyone then saw a giant of some kind rise out of the forest away from them. "What is that thing!?"

"What is that?!" Again, Wendy asked the same question.

"Nothing good."

"Strong or not, that guy needs our help. I'm going over there."

"Take me with you. I can take him out."

"I'll help too!"

Wendy used her Vernier spell on Tatsumi. "Thanks, Wendy!" He took off while carrying Akame.

The scene quickly changed and was following Akame and Tatsumi. Natsu was confused by the transition. "Hey, what gives? Wendy isn't with them."

"It's mine." They turned to see Akame, Leone, and Chelsea. "This is my memory. We did say all of you needed to know the full story."

All of them saw Tatsumi approached the giant and Akame tried to attack it using her sword but it had no effect. "Ha! The one kill sword can't kill me if it can't pierce my skin!"

Gray recognized the voice. "Hey, he's that scientist guy from before."

Lucy was surprised to hear that. "Seriously? He's that giant monster? How did he become that thing?"

Erza wondered something else. "More importantly, how did he find all of you?"

Leone shrugged at the question. "Beats me. We never did figure that out."

"How about this!?"

All of them saw Stylish being shot at by one of Mine's attacks from Pumpkin. "Why you little-" He was blasted by another shot and knocked him down. Tatsumi and Akame ran up the body to reach him. "Not so fast!" His attempt was foiled by Susanoo.

"I'm sure you can reach him from here! Go Akame!" Tatsumi threw Akame at Stylish.

"I'm not done yet!" He tried to attack Akame with cords but she evaded them all.

"It's over!" She cut Stylish with her sword as she passed them by.

"It can't be. I never pictured I would die this way. I thought it would be more…panache." His whole body fell down.

Tatsumi caught Akame and landed on the ground. "You're still fortunate…" Akame stood on the ground. "Since you were able to die quickly and easily."

Everyone went back to Wendy and the others who saw the whole thing from afar. "Wendy…I-"

"I know and I understand." The whole scene faded out once again.

Lucy sighed once it was over. "I didn't think it would get this crazy for her."

Gray thought the same. "No kidding."

Natsu could only laugh. "Wendy's been doing pretty good so far."

Erza wished she thought the same as him. "That may be true but we have a lot more to see." Everyone started to enter the scene.


	17. The Dragon's Memories Part Two

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry to have kept all of you waiting. So, without further ado, let's start part two of all of Fairy Tail seeing what kind of hell Wendy had to go through. Also, I have a very special message for guest reviewer DeathSlayer1996. Ahem: QUIT FUCKING ASKING ME TO WRITE STORIES! I have a high tolerance but seeing these reviews have me on my last nerve and it's seriously PISSING ME OFF! I do not write story requests. Do not ask me again. Understand? Also, if you want me to reply to your "guest reviews", MAKE A DAMN ACCOUNT! Rant over. On with the story.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Sixteen: The Dragon's Memories Part Two

"Woo hoo! This is awesome! Flying through the air rocks!"

"Speak for yourself! Awesome? This is downright terrifying!"

It took a few seconds for Natsu and the rest to register where they were. Lucy looked down and screamed. "What are we on!?"

Gray quickly recognized what they were standing on. "It looks like we're on that giant flying manta ray we saw before."

Lucy suddenly realized something since they're were on a giant traveling manta ray. "Wait, does this mean Natsu's going to have motion sickness through a memory?"

They both turned to the fire dragon slayer and found out he was actually doing fine. "I don't feel like I'm going to hurl so I'm doing pretty okay."

They heard Wendy giggle and turned to her. "Aw, come on Mine. It's not so bad."

"What do you mean not so bad?! By the way, why aren't you heaving already?! I thought you said dragon slayers get motion sickness whenever they ride on transportation."

"But he's not transportation. He's our friend. Aren't you?" They heard the danger beast respond to her. "See? He likes us."

"What, so you can talk to it now?"

Lucy couldn't help but find it a little funny. "Wendy has a point. If she considers this a friend, it would make sense why she and Natsu aren't feeling sick."

Natsu cheered as he threw his arms up. "I'll say! This thing is awesome!"

After seeing a brief scene of Leone having a moment with Wendy, the Air Manta landed on a spot and everyone on it jumped down from it. "Everyone, welcome to the Marg Highlands. It is a place filled with danger beasts, making it inhospitable for humans. That's why it's the perfect place to set up our new base. We'll be staying here until the recon team from the Revolutionary Army can find us a new location near the Capital. So while we're here, we can use this opportunity to train ourselves."

Everyone saw the Air Manta take off and fly away. "Hey, it's getting away! Shouldn't we try to catch it?"

"No, it's just going back to its nest where HQ is. Wow Mine, I didn't know you were this dense."

Lucy and the other Fairy Tail wizards turned to the familiar voice and finally saw Chelsea with the rest of the group. "Hey, that's Chelsea!"

Erza crossed her arms while narrowing her eyes at the other girl. "So this is where they first met her." Lisanna couldn't help but feel a little happy seeing Chelsea's first appearance to the group.

"Ah yes. Allow me to introduce you all to the members that'll be joining us."

They saw Chelsea smile at the group. "Hey there. My name is Chelsea. It's nice to meet you all." The wizard group saw Chelsea's attention turn to Wendy and walked to her. "Especially you."

"Um…you too I guess?"

Chelsea stopped in front of the young dragon slayer and leaned a little too close for Erza's taste. "So you're the girl everyone back at HQ is talking about. The one who can do certain things without using an Imperial Arms. Is it true you're from another world?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm from a world called Earthland. Wait, the army is talking about me?"

"Yes that's right." Everyone looked over at Najenda. "HQ was abuzz wondering about you when I sent your profile to them. In fact, I wanted to take you with me when I was leaving to deliver some of the Imperial Arms recovered from the Three Beasts so they could see for themselves but you were absent at the time."

Lucy was impressed by what she heard. "I guess this Revolutionary Army really wanted to meet Wendy huh?"

Chelsea laughed a little with what the blonde said. "You have no idea. It's not every day you get to hear that a girl can do what she can do without an Imperial Arms. She made a big impression, that's for sure."

"Now that's explained, I would like all of you to turn to the Lightning Fast Susanoo. He is my Imperial Arms."

Erza took a closer look at the human Imperial Arms. _"He's the one who can regenerate. I've never seen something like him before. He's definitely strong for what he did."_

Everyone saw Wendy walk up to him. "Um…hi. Thank you for helping us out earlier."

In the next moment, Susanoo quickly swiped both of his hands along with Wendy's hair. "Fixed."

None of them knew what exactly happened. "Oh yes, one more thing about him. He's a neat freak."

Somehow Lucy wasn't surprised. "Of course, he's a weirdo."

"There is more to him than meets the eye. Try to contain your excitement. Susanoo! Please Proceed!"

"Roger."

What happened next was everyone seeing Susanoo doing all kinds of odd jobs at once. From building a house from the trees around, to cooking, to laundry. It rather impressed Mirajane a lot. "Oh my. He would've been handy in rebuilding the guild."

Erza couldn't help chuckle a little. "He's quite the interesting character."

As if Najenda had heard her… "Isn't he? He was designed to be the perfect bodyguard for high-profile clients. Not only that but in addition to his fighting power, he can cook over 1,000 dishes!"

And Erza gasped out of surprise. "He can cook over a thousand dishes?!" She was imagining all the different kinds of cakes Susanoo could create.

Natsu and Happy shared her reaction and were drooling at the words. "Oh man, that's a lot of food!"

"I wonder what he can make with fish?"

The scene changed before them to reveal everyone finishing a meal which just happened to be a giant fish inside the house Susanoo built. Leone gave a happy sigh from the meal she ate. "Su's food sure is good. The fatigue from training just flies away."

Wendy had to agree with the older girl. "Yeah, you're a really good cook Mr. Su."

Natsu heard his stomach growl. "Man…now I want to try eating what he can make."

Akame was also satisfied by the meal while picking up the empty plates. "Thanks Su."

Tatsumi ran up to the human Imperial Arms while waving a wooden sword in front of him. "Su. Let's do some training tomorrow."

Najenda was rather pleased hearing all the praise her Imperial Arms was receiving. "Do you all understand. Like I said. Susanoo is amazing."

Tatsumi was impressed by his leader's Imperial Arms. "I'm surprised the Revolutionary Army lent you such an amazing Imperial Arms."

The former general shook her head. "No. Until now, Susanoo was sleeping but he started to moving in response to me."

Akame was further amazed by her leader. "Nice boss."

Wendy was rather curious how it happened. "So how did you do it?"

Najenda was rather proud herself when that moment happened. "Well, it must've been…my charisma."

There was silence present among them until Susanoo explained. "Najenda looks exactly like my old master."

While not as impressive, Leone thought it was intriguing enough. "I see."

Najenda quite liked hearing that. "I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

Tatsumi thought up of a suggestion. "Why not tell us yourself?"

Susanoo didn't see a problem with that. "Yeah…he was a wonderful general."

And Najenda's view completely shattered. "He?!"

She heard Tatsumi and Leone trying to contain their laugher but Leone broke first and laughed out loud. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! She looks exactly like a man he says! As expected of our boss who's often called a hunk!"

Tatsumi was laughing too and couldn't help it. "S-Sis, you laugh that much ha ha ha ha!"

Both of them suddenly went silent when they saw the murderous look on their leader's face. She pummeled the two with large lumps on their heads and were lecturing them. While doing so, she'd heard something else and turned to Wendy. The young dragon slayer was looking away while her hands covered her mouth. "Is there something funny to you Wendy?"

A chill went down her spine and immediately turned around to face her leader while removing her hands and waved them in front of her. "N-No sir! I mean ma'am! I mean-"

Lucy couldn't blame them for laughing that like. "I do admit she does rather look close to a man."

Leone groaned while rewatching the scene again. "It was pretty damn funny but damn did that hurt. She couldn't lighten up and take a joke?"

The scene continued and focused on Mine who was sitting on a couch and Lubbock sitting on a chair who didn't seem all that thrilled. "Tch, everyone's completely gotten so attached to Su…he's stolen my position from me."

Mine inserted a fork into her piece of cake which Erza seemed really interested in. "You've always held your current gag position." The door suddenly opened and a small cat walked into the room. Mine was amazed of what it was. "oh, it's a Marg Panther Kitten. These guys aren't scared of people, huh?" The kitten jumped onto the couch and rubbed itself against the pinkette while purring. "What is it? I'll tell you up front, I'm not going to give you a piece of my cake." The kitten gave Mine an adorable look and it was enough for her to give in. "It…It can't be helped." The kitten suddenly had a killer look in its eye and jumped to grab the plate with Mine's cake on it.

It landed on the floor and smoke suddenly blew out to reveal Chelsea who giggled and turned to face Mine. "It's all mine meow."

Lucy was surprised in what she saw. "Wait, that cat was Chelsea?"

Chelsea giggled at the scene before her. "I remember that. It was pretty fun."

Mine pointed her finger at the past Chelsea and wasn't happy with what the other girl had done. "Chelsea!"

Chelsea continued to giggle and started to eat Mine's cake. "Mine, you have far too many openings."

Lubbock was amazed with what he saw. "So you can even transform into a small cat?"

Chelsea finished the cake and tossed the plate. "Yeah. I can transform into whatever I want." She brought out her Imperial Arms. "Isn't it useful? My Imperial Arms, Phantasmagoria: Gaea Foundation."

Lucy instantly recognized the makeup kit she was carrying. "Hey, I saw that thing before. Back at the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Parade."

Gray turned to the real Chelsea. "So that's what your Imperial thing does?"

Chelsea grinned at the ice wizard. "That's right. From plants, to animals, even people and that's just the half of it. The other half is that I can completely and successfully imitate the person I'm pretending to be just as long I know what their speech pattern and behavior. It's helpful during stealth missions. In fact, I racked up as many kills as Akame and that's saying something."

Lisanna thought it was remarkable Chelsea could transform. "So she can do something similar to transformation magic."

They continued to watch the scene with Chelsea and Mine. "Mine, you'll have to lose more of those gaps or else you'll end up as the next one killed."

Mine took offense to that. "What! Your Imperial Arms would be useless once you've been found out!"

The other girl just shrugged. "That's true since it's a cosmetic type." She pointed back at Mine playfully. "But that just makes it more worth it to surprise you. Your surprised expression just now was wonderful."

Mine screamed at the other girl. "She pisses me off so much!" Chelsea was laughing as she enjoyed her reaction."

The whole scene faded to black. Lucy didn't know what to think what she saw and turned to Chelsea. "You were certainly playful in a word."

Chelsea thought to take it as a compliment. "Hey, Mine was fun to tease and I enjoyed every single second when I got the chance."

The scenery changed before them and were somehow looking above a balcony of the house at night with Wendy standing outside on it wearing a nightgown. "Ah-choo! I think it's colder out here than I thought."

"Wendy?" Everyone saw Leone walk up to the younger girl with even less clothing then before. Just her top and her bottoms but it was night and figured that's how she just slept. "Can't sleep?"

"Yeah I…just have a lot on my mind."

"Is about Chelsea and Su?" Chelsea would really like to know that.

"No, not them but I do think they're nice." And that dashed away Chelsea's hope but was glad to hear Wendy's first impression of her. Then all of them saw Wendy looked up at the sky as if she were looking at them. "When I look at the sky, I keep reminding myself that it's different than the sky I looked at from my world. The same can be said about the moon and stars. Even the air. They're all different than the ones in my world."

Up until this point, none of them did think of it that way before. Wendy was in a different world which meant everything was different just like she described. They saw Leone look up at the sky with the young dragon slayer. "Hey Wendy, what can you tell me about your world? What's it like?"

They Wendy close her eyes. "It's beautiful. There are a lot of towns named after flowers and a lot of different people. There are a lot of different guilds and all kinds of magic." The scene before them was actually heartwarming. Having Wendy describe what her world was like to Leone. "You know Leone, I think and some of the other members of Night Raid would get along well with my friends."

And that line certainly grabbed the interest of the Fairy Tail members. "Is that so? Any idea how?"

"Well, I can see Tatsumi getting along with Natsu…"

The fire dragon slayer raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? Where did she get that idea?"

"Akame and Erza talking about swords…"

Said girls looked at each other and Akame smiled. "She has mentioned you're a skilled sword master before."

Erza would be lying to herself if she wasn't curious about the sword Akame always carried. "I do believe she has a point."

"Mine talking to Bisca and Alzack about the different types of guns…"

Alzack smiled at the mention. "The gun that girl carries is interesting."

His wife couldn't agree more. "I'll say. I'd like to know how it works."

"Sheele talking to Levy about different books…" Levy giggled a little at that.

"Bulat getting along with Elfman…"

Elfman felt a slight chill going down his spine. "Just as long he doesn't do anything weird." His sister giggled at him.

"Mr. Su cooking food with Freed and helping out Mirajane…"

Mirajane liked the idea. "He certainly would be very helpful to have around."

"Chelsea talking to Lucy…"

Said blonde was a little confused. "Wait, why me?"

"Probably because you two wear makeup." Natsu commented.

Lucy expected an answer like from him. "Okay but that's not enough for us to talk. Considering what she does, I think Mira would be better or Lisanna." Chelsea wasn't going to comment on that.

"And Lubbock getting along with Loke."

Hearing that terrified Lucy. "Okay, anyone who can get along with Loke is basically trouble."

Leone couldn't help but laugh. "I can see that happening now that I've actually met the guy."

"Oh, and you having drinking contests with Cana."

Cana grinned at the mention. "Well, that's one thing crossed out."

"You think so huh? What about the boss?"

The other members were curious about that. "I think so too but I don't know who she would get along with."

Happy suddenly had a thought. "Maybe she can get along with Erza. She did hit Leone and that other guy the same why Erza hits Natsu and Gray." Lucy wasn't sure about that.

"You know before I arrived in this world, Chelia told me she had something to tell me after our job was supposed to be done. Not a minute goes by of me thinking what she wanted to tell me."

"Don't worry Wendy. Once you find a way back, you'll find out." She, along with the guild members saw Wendy lower her head. "What's wrong?"

There was silence between the two girls for a few seconds. "I can't go back."

"What you do you mean you can't? Of course, you can. We just have to find-"

"The way back to my world is no longer here. While I was on a date with Esdeath, she told me while we were at the library. The way back to my world was destroyed a long time ago. I had trouble believing it but it was true. There are no other ways to return to my world in any of the other books." Everyone saw the tears coming out of her eyes. "I won't see Chelia, my guild, or my world ever again. I'm stuck in this world forever." They could hear her cry. Erza didn't like seeing Wendy like this. She felt like she needed to comfort the younger girl but this was a memory of the past. That was when she saw Leone wrap her arm around Wendy to bring her closer. "Leone?"

"Don't worry about it. So what if you didn't find your way back in a book? Maybe it's not in any book but I'm sure there is a way for you to return. Hell, I'm pretty sure Chelia is trying her hardest finding a way for you to come back. One of the two is bound to happen so don't give up yet and keep on hoping."

At that moment, Erza felt happy seeing Leone was there to comfort Wendy when she wasn't there. "Thank you, Leone."

"It's no problem, Wendy. Everyone in Night Raid is here for you just like you're here for us." Everyone noticed the young dragon slayer was starting to doze off. "Come on, let's get back to bed." They saw the two girls walk back into the room and went into the bed together before everything faded to black.

Lucy couldn't stop smiling at what she seen and turned to the other blonde. "That was really sweet of you to say that. Thanks."

Leone chuckled nervously a little at what she heard. "It was nothing but I did mean what I said back then. About her finding a way to her world and that Night Raid will be there for her when she needs us."

While the scene was endearing, Natsu had one question. "So why were you sleeping with Wendy in the same bed?"

The question did strike Leone a little on the sensitive side. She was lucky enough Wendy wasn't showing them all of their moments but had to come up with an explanation. "W-Well…someone had to keep her company. Out of all us, Wendy and me had the closest relationship." And she realized the mistake she had made. _"Crap! I didn't mean it to say it like that!"_

"So what you're saying is that you were looking out for her?" Gray asked.

Leone thought it was good enough and nodded quickly. "Yeah! I mean, strong as she is, Wendy's still a kid and did need some comforting so I did just that like the big sister I am of the team."

Everyone seemed to believe her answer which was Leone had hoped for. Chelsea grinned at the bullet the blonde dodged. _"Nice save there Leone."_

They saw the setting changed again and saw what was happening next. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

The group was witnessing Wendy fighting Susanoo for some apparent reason. "Why's Wendy fighting that guy?" Natsu asked.

As if Najenda had heard him. "Just a sparring match between the two that's all. I have to say; Wendy is doing quite well."

The fire dragon slayer grinned while holding up his hand with fire being ignited. "Seeing this makes me want to fight that Suso-guy."

Lucy thought that was a bad idea and nonsensical. "First off, this is a memory. Second, it's Susanoo. Weren't you listening?"

They continued to watch Wendy fight it out with Susanoo for a while longer until they saw her take up a position they haven't seen before. **"Sky Dragon's…Soar Charge!"** Everyone saw Wendy's new attack and tried it out on the human Imperial Arms but was blocked and pushed her back. The group saw the wind coming out of Wendy's elbow this time. **"Sky Dragon's Gusting Elbow!"**

Lucy saw the similarities of the two attacks. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's learning those attacks from you Natsu."

Natsu could see it too. "That's pretty awesome."

Everyone saw Susanoo land a blow on the young dragon slayer. "Impressive. A hit like that would've broken all of her ribs on that side. Those enhancement spells she did before really help out a lot."

Erza couldn't believe what she heard from past Chelsea. "She's still struggling even with the enhancement spells?"

Gray had to admit that was impressive. "Just goes to show you how strong this guy is."

"Come on Wendy! I got a lot riding on here!"

"What are you talking about this time?"

"We've made another bet on who would win."

"You guys made another bet on her?!"

Their conversation raised some questions from Erza and turned to the three assassins. "What's this about making another bet?"

Leone chuckled nervously again. "The first bet was whether or not Wendy would come out to us."

And she received a death glare from Erza. "You betted on that?!"

The blonde held up her hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! It was just for fun, that's all."

"If it makes you feel any better, Wendy did get Leone back by winning a game of poker." Akame explained. "In any case, this bet was to see who would win. Su or Wendy. Most of us betted on Su while Lubbock and Leone betted on Wendy."

Gray looked back at the fight. "So what did you guys bet on?"

"Losers have to do the winners chores for a week which meant if Lubb and Leone lost, they would have to do all of our chores." Chelsea explained.

 ** _"ICE SKY DRAGON MODE!"_**

Wendy's sudden transformation gained the attention from everyone and saw it. "What the hell? Pumpkin powered up all of a sudden!"

All of them saw the young dragon slayer jump into the air with ice and wind surrounding her hand. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"_** Her attack came as expected if it was anything similar to Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode. Her fist attack managed to push Susanoo away while destroying everything in its path. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_**

She unleashed her breath attack right at Susanoo. Max laughed while feeling a little unnerved. "Why does that look familiar to me?"

Her breath attack destroyed the cliff face while causing an explosion. The scene was almost reminiscent to what Natsu did when he entered his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode a second time. Not too long after her attack, everything went black and heard Leone call out her name. "Wendy!"

Lucy can understand why Wendy collapsed after using her attack. "I guess it takes a lot out of her huh?"

Gray was wondering about something else. "Does anyone else want to know if that guy made it out okay?"

The scene reopened to reveal everyone back inside the house with Wendy laying her head on Leone's lap. "Well, hello there. Feeling better?"

"Y-Yeah. How long was I out?"

"About thirty minutes."

They saw Susanoo hand Wendy a cup of water. Seeing in the scene pretty much answered his question.

Thank you, Mr. Su. I hope I didn't hurt you too much."

"Not at all."

Everyone wasn't surprised that Wendy was worried about the safety of her teammate. "Are you kidding me?! You practically destroyed everything all around and in front of you. When in the hell did you learn how to do that?"

"Funny enough, just now."

Lucy sighed at what she heard. "I don't know if Wendy taking after Natsu is a good thing or a bad thing."

"Most defiantly a bad thing." Erza confirmed.

"Wow, Wendy. I think that new power of yours can be your trump card."

"You really think so?"

The Fairy Tail wizards heard Najenda clear her throat and looked over at her. "Well…I am glad you can be able to use it again. However, if you end up fighting Esdeath again, she'll be expecting it. She won't make the same mistake twice."

Erza narrowed her eyes when she heard Esdeath's name. "She said again. I take it that she survived after all."

Chelsea snapped her finger at her while smiling. "You guessed correct. Even we didn't believe she survived but it's Esdeath."

Lucy would have to believe that. _"This Esdeath woman is pretty scary."_

"Now that everyone has improved since our time here, what do you think of Night Raid now that you've been with us for the past month?"

All eyes turned to past Chelsea. "I'll tell all of you this. You're a lot stronger than my previous team. Wendy especially since I've never seen anyone like her. With that said, I took up the liberty of looking at your previous reports regarding Sheele and Bulat. Both of them died in recent battles. They didn't die because they weren't strong. They died because they were incompetent."

And then the members of Fairy Tail turned their attention to the present Chelsea and they didn't look too happy. Chelsea knew she was in trouble. "Uh-oh."

"What did you just say?"

"What I'm trying to say is all of your better get your act together. If not, there'll be a good chance one of you ends up dead next before all of this is over." Past Chelsea began to walk away from the group and headed up the stairs.

"She really pisses me off so much." And the scene faded to black.

The Fairy Tail members continued to stare at Chelsea. Lucy was the first to speak up. "How could you say such a thing? You never even met those two before."

"You talk down on your comrades and you mocked the fallen. Have you no respect at all?" Erza asked seriously.

Chelsea took a step back and waved her hands in front defensively. "Whoa, hey, I know now that looking back, I may have been a little insensitive-"

"It's a lot more than a little insensitive if you ask me." Gray added.

Chelsea didn't see herself winning this fight. "She was worried." Everyone turned to Akame who had her eyes closed. "What she said is out of context but in truth, she was worried what would happen to us because of what happened to her previous team."

Hearing that did ease the tension of the Fairy Tail members. "What happened to her previous team?" Lucy asked.

Chelsea sighed and looked away from them. "They were all killed."

Now Lisanna couldn't help but feel a little sad for the other girl. "Chelsea…"

She still had more to say and chuckled a little. "There is more. I doubt Wendy is going to show this next part to you all so I'll go ahead and explain it. Wendy and I had a…bit of a debate about her beliefs. I told you if she kept thinking the way she did, Wendy would get herself killed since our world isn't the same as you. And then Wendy told me that she'll never change what she believes in. Saying stuff like if she did throw those beliefs away, it would mean the same as betrayal to her. Have to say, she was something else."

Carla could believe that and smiled. "I can imagine Wendy saying that but why wouldn't she let us see that part?"

"Because we were both in the hot spring." Chelsea replied.

That was a good reason why. As if on cue, the setting changed yet again and everyone saw the whole Night Raid team standing in front of their previous base. "So this is our new base? It looks the same as the previous one."

Already Natsu was confused. "Why does it look the same as their last one?"

"Well, when you want a base that's easy to escape yet hard to find, the base is bound to look similar to the previous one."

"There's your answer." Gray commented.

"What's more is that this base has a hot spring close by."

"That's what I'm talking about. What do you say we knock back a couple after we're done?"

"Sounds good to me."

"What do you say, Wendy? Care to join us?"

Already Carla took offense to that and turned to Leone. "Excuse me?! She's but a child!"

"Wendy can't drink! She's under aged!" It was as if Tatsumi heard her.

"I know that. I thought she would have some ginger ale or something like that."

Carla heard that and realized she was out of line. "I apologize."

Leone didn't seem to mind. "It's alright. Besides, I knew better than that."

After Najenda praising both Lubbock and Susanoo (unevenly) about their work surrounding the base with wires and trap holes, the whole team entered the new base. All of them gathered in the new meeting room. "Now that we've arrived at our new base, it's time to hear out your next mission. Our targets, this time, are a new type of danger beasts. There have been numerous reports of them being in groups and have shown signs of intelligence. Individually they're very strong and those who went up against them have been killed."

"Do we have any idea where they are?"

"Yes. They're mostly seen in the south outside of the Capital. They prowl around in the woods and mines but have attacked a few villages. They have eaten humans and livestock alike. The Jaegers and Imperial Army are hunting them but it doesn't seem like their numbers are decreasing."

Lucy gulped at the description. "They eat…humans?"

"Well, if they're having a hard time then it's highly unlikely this is a trap."

"I believe so as well. With this mission, we are helping out the Empire. All of you don't have a problem with that right?"

Everyone gave their opinion that they didn't mind at all except for past Chelsea. "So all of you are really going to do this? Why don't we just leave this to Jaegers? Chances are a few of them are bound to be killed by them. It sorts out the problem on both ends."

Erza won't deny there was some truth to that. It would be better if two enemy factions fight against each other. "That may be true but these danger beasts are still attacking innocent people. Even if we are murderers, we still have the duty to protect the people. That's why we have to kill them as quickly as possible." And there was Tatsumi's argument.

"I agree with Tatsumi. We're doing this to protect the people from these monsters. Even if we are going to help the enemy, making sure that no else has to be harmed by them is what matters the most. Isn't that important as well?"

Again, Wendy had showed her worry for others then for her own self being. "All right I get it. You two made it clear."

All of them heard the teams they were to be paired up with. Wendy ended up with both Leone and Akame. There was also some confusion of Tatsumi's fly being open and everyone making fun of him for it. After seeing that bit of fun scene, everything went to black. It quickly came back and everyone found themselves in a cave of sorts. A large cave with numerous rock columns scattered everywhere. "Where are we now?" Lucy asked. Her answer came in the form of several large booms echoing throughout the cave and destroying the columns. "Never mind what I said before. What's going on!?"

"Incredible. I can't even tell what's going on. Can you see them, Leone?"

Everyone turned to Leone who was in her beast form and Akame. They were overlooking what was currently happening. "Barely. It's insane how this fight is going and it just started."

"I think…what we're seeing now is what the battles are like from Wendy's world."

"You call this a battle? It's more like a freaking war here!"

None of them still didn't know what was going on. They heard a crash over to where the fight was going on and saw a strange figure. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"**

They saw Wendy launch her attack at the figure and stuck him. "Who the hell is Wendy fighting against? Those danger beasts mentioned earlier?" Gray wondered.

"No, it's not." All of them turned to Leone. "You remember those five cloaked guys that got sucked in from earlier? We ran into one of them but…here's the kicker. That guy Wendy is fighting…is a member of Tartaros."

"TARTAROS!" They looked back at demon and couldn't believe it.

Out all of everyone to be sucked in along with Wendy, it had to be Tartaros. The fact some were still even around was unbelievable. "But I thought Tartaros was done for after what we did to them."

Gray thought the same as Lucy. "Apparently, there were still some walking about but what were they doing at the Other Gateway place?"

 ** _"_** ** _Revenge Bomber!"_** They saw Tartaros member, Raid launch his counterattack at Wendy and struck her. **_"I'm not done yet with you yet!"_** He continued his onslaught of attacks at the young dragon slayer. Seeing her under attack like that made it hard to look away. She did manage to counterattack the Tartaros member and send him back down.

She was about to do her next attack when past Akame yelled out a warning. "Wendy! Don't attack him!"

"Hey, hold on. Why shouldn't Wendy hit the guy?"

"He let himself to be hit. He wouldn't do that unless this demon had some sort of plan."

Erza turned to her. "Did you really think so?"

Akame nodded at the question. "Yes. Why else would he purposely let himself be attacked by Wendy? I'd guessed he must've had some sort of ability that was connected."

 ** _"Rising War!"_** Everyone saw Raid sent out his attack at Wendy and sent her into the air. **_"It's not over yet!"_** What they saw next was Raid striking Wendy everywhere and juggling her. **_"It was because of you and your guild Tartaros fell! All of you were in the way of our grand plan to revive Master E.N.D and ruined it! I will make you suffer ten times, no one hundred times over for what you and your guild have done to us! Tartaros is gone now and it's all your fault!"_** Everyone saw him strike Wendy back into the ground and heard what they thought they would never hear. Wendy screeching out in pain. Erza felt like she needed to aid the younger girl despite witnessing a memory. Chelsea found it tough to watch as she had never seen the fight but did hear of it from Akame and Leone. Still, witnessing it first hand was completely different experience. **_"You feel that, don't you? It hurts, doesn't it? However, the pain you're experiencing is nothing compared to what we felt when we lost Tartaros!"_** The water began to flow back to them and submerged Wendy. **_"I told you I'm not done yet!_** ** _You will pay for everything you've done to us Fairy Tail!"_**

Erza gritted her teeth and couldn't handle it anymore. "Get off of her now!"

At that instant, the wind blew up and sent Raid into the air. **_"What the hell?!"_**

Everyone saw Wendy enter her Ice Sky Dragon Mode but only for a moment when she returned to her normal state. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** This time, it was Wendy's turn to attack mercilessly. "Tartaros murdered innocent people! All of you were going to ruin millions of lives!" She delivered a few more of her attacks onto the demon until he crashed into the cavern floor. Everyone could see how tired she was from both the beating and her attacking but they knew she wasn't going to give up just yet. "But most of all, I will not allow you to harm my friends again!" They saw her spread her arms apart. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"**

Her attack completely overwhelmed the demon and destroyed the cavern wall behind him all the way to the surface. Wendy swayed back and forth before falling. "Wendy!" Past Leone managed to catch her in time. "Come on Wendy speak to me. Say something."

They heard small sounds coming from the younger girl and saw her smiled at the blonde. "Are you…and Akame alright?" Everyone saw her pass out after asking that question.

All of them saw how emotional Leone was and held Wendy close to her. "You silly girl. I'm supposed to be the one asking you that."

The whole scene seemed bittersweet for the Fairy Tail wizards. Wendy did win her fight against the Tartaros member but was heavily injured. The saw Akame walk toward the giant hole the young dragon slayer had created. "Leone, I'm going up ahead to see the extent of this. Catch up when you can but hurry. I have a feeling this cavern may collapse."

"Yeah, sure. I'll be right behind you." Everyone saw Akame ran into the hole. "Don't worry Wendy. You're going to be okay."

The scene quickly changed and fast forward to the part where Akame and Leone reunited with the other teams. They saw the condition Wendy was in. "Oh man, she looks really roughed up."

"Just what in the hell what happened to her?"

"It was him. That demon bastard did this to Wendy but she was able to beat him. She was the one who caused this whole thing."

The Fairy Tail members looked at the direction Leone was staring at and saw Raid lying down on a slag of rock unconscious. "Guess we know now where he ended up at." Gray commented.

"Are you freaking joking?!"

They saw Mine walk up to the demon. "I wouldn't go near him if I was her." Happy warned.

"Boo!"

Both Mine and Lucy screamed when Raid jumped scared the pinkette and started to laugh. "You should've seen the look on your face! Priceless!"

Lucy got over her initial scare. "How is he still conscious after taking Wendy's attack?"

"How in the hell are you still alive after that?!" Apparently, Leone had the same kind of question.

"Even I'm surprised believe me. However, I can't move a single part of my body. So the rest of you are the Night guys I've heard about before. I can already tell the lot of you aren't that special. You're just humans after all."

"Maybe so but you're not in any position for smack talk. You know who we are and know what we look like. I'm sure you can piece the rest."

Everyone had a sinking feeling for what was to come next. "Oh I know but even if I'm gone, the others will stop at nothing to kill that little brat for what she and her guild had done to us. And if you thought I was a handful, there are three others in my group who are stronger than me! You lot can try but in the end, all of you won't stand a chance against them!"

There was silence among them for a few second before Mine pointed her gun at the demon and began to charge it up. "Thanks for the heads up but we'll see what happens when we meet the rest of your group." They saw Mine shoot the demon right through the head with the sound of the shot echoing throughout the night air.

Everything went to black. Chelsea and the other former assassins saw the distraught looks on the Fairy Tail members. "You can speak out your thoughts about what you saw. We're ready."

Erza closed her eyes. "We understand completely why you had to do it. He was a threat to Wendy. Therefore, we will not say anything against what you did." She opened her eyes and turned to the three former assassins. "It is how you operated, is it not?"

Akame nodded at her. "You are correct."

The setting shifted and were in the main room of Night Raid's base with everyone gathered. "So…how is Wendy's condition?"

"Well, she's recovering fine now but the injuries she had, I've never seen anything like them before. They're the kind any normal human wouldn't survive."

"Would the two of you explain what happened out there? This was supposed to be simple extermination mission."

"It did start out that way but then we entered a cave to search for more of the bastards. We were separated from Wendy for a while and then that's where the enemy showed up. Leone and I fought him but there was little we could do. That's when Wendy arrived and fought him."

"I see and what do we know about this new enemy." And the rest of the conversation was about how enemies from Wendy's world were now in their world. They wondered how they arrived and described how there were five cloaked figures who were sucked into the Other Gateway before Wendy was. They realized their situation became more difficult with not only having to deal with the Jaegers but with the remaining members of Tartaros. There was some speculation about the demons working with the Empire but both them and the Fairy Tail members doubted that since they wouldn't align themselves with humans. The last question was how Raid said the others know about Wendy being in their world but couldn't figure out how they would know if only one of them had encountered Wendy.

For Erza, she might've figured it out. "He must've contacted one of his allies closest to him by using telepathy magic.'

Suddenly, it all made sense to Leone. "Wait, seriously?!"

The conversation continued with Lubbock. "So what are we going to do now? We know there are four other demons out there and they'll be gunning for Wendy and likely us as well. It's not like we can hole her up here at the base."

"I know Wendy wouldn't like that. She would rather fight them is what I'm guessing."

"I suppose that is something we can only ask her. As for these new developments, we will continue with our mission. These demons will not deter us. For what we know of them now that are not allied with Empire but are still an enemy to us. We must be wary of them since they are a powerful force and what Wendy told us about this Tartaros, they may be even more fearsome then Esdeath and the Jaegers. As for now we will rest and will deal with them somehow later on. Is that clear?"

"Yes/understood."

The whole scene faded quickly and then reappeared once again with everybody prepping up. "Thanks to the Jaegers part, the number of the enemy danger beasts has dropped down drastically. By the end of this night, we should be able to wipe them out completely."

"What happens if we run into these Tartaros guys?"

"If the situation does arise, try to avoid confrontation. They've proven that they can even give Wendy a hard time. I highly doubt they'll go the Empire and report us since they'll probably cause a panic themselves."

Gray turned his attention the three former assassins. "You couldn't take them on with your weapons?"

Leone rolled her eyes at the question. "If we could, Wendy wouldn't have to fight that demon guy. Akame and me fought him before she showed up but the guy was a lot tougher than we thought."

"Why didn't you help her fight against him?" Lucy asked.

"Because Wendy was the one who told us to stay back while she fought him. It was her fight to begin with. We stayed behind because Leone wouldn't leave her alone and neither would I." Akame replied.

The conversation continued a little longer before the door suddenly opened to reveal Wendy walking into the room. "Well, speak of the devil."

"Hey there, Wendy. Are you…feeling okay?"

"I'm fine Leone. I just needed a little rest is all. Are all of you going out again?"

"Indeed yes and if you're feeling well enough, you may go. However, you should be aware that these Tartaros demons will be after you since they know you're here. Are you still willing to go now that you know this?"

They saw Wendy nod at the leader. "Of course, I am. I won't let something like this stop me. Tartaros was defeated once and they will be defeated again."

"An excellent answer. Once this danger beast problem is over with, we will see what we can do about them. For now, same teams as before. Leave none of the bastards alive. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir/understood."

The whole scene faded back to black. Then it came back with the rest of Night Raid somehow gathered all together and they were facing against another mysterious figure and chances were, it was another of the Tartaros demon in a rocky area. "Team, gathered, rescue."

"Well, what do we have here? You must be one of those Tartaros guys Wendy told us about."

Lucy was already confused with what was going on. "Hold on. How did we get to here?"

Chelsea remembered this all too well. "Funny enough, this from what I saw."

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, guys we got a problem. Akame is acting weird and Wendy and Leone aren't moving."

Everyone turned to where Leone and Wendy were and Erza was instantly worried. "What happened to them?"

Leone thought she should explain. "That masked demon bastard with the claws struck both me and Wendy and we ended up in some weird dream travel. I guess the shortest version I can explain is that I somehow ended up in Wendy's dream from when she first met all of you to that whole Face thing."

Lucy looked over at Akame and noticed something strange about her. "What about Akame? She looks out of it."

Akame lowered her head a little. "I fought against the demon and he managed to scrape me. After that, I saw the previous team I was on. They were all there standing in front of me. The thing is, they weren't them. I can't exactly describe it but…" She sighed. "I just can't describe it. The closest I can is that it felt…maddening."

If that was the best description she could come up with, they would have to take it. "Stop it. That's not going to happen!"

"Hey, Akame. Akame! Snap out of it! What's gotten over you?"

 _"Your words will never reach her."_

Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from. "Uh…who said that?" Lucy asked in a frightened voice.

They all looked over toward the demon in front of Night Raid. "What the hell? How is he talking to us in our heads?"

"Perhaps it's communicating with us through some sort of telepathy."

 _"You are indeed correct. I am Sklade of Tartaros and I only assume the rest of you are this Night Raid."_

"You got that right. Mind telling us what did you do to our friend?"

"Something's wrong with Wendy and Leone! They're not waking up!"

"No, it can't be. Are they-"

 _"_ _The two aren't dead but will be soon enough." The team didn't understand what he meant by that. "The two over there are reliving the girl's memories. That's what I assume in case. Once they reach the end, both of their lives will come to an end. As for your other friend, she is inflicted by my madness curse. Soon enough the madness will drive her to end her own life just to silence the voices in her head. Only I have the power to stop it."_

"If that's the case, all we need to break this curse of yours is beat you. You're going to pay for what you did to them."

 _"As if humans like you will stand a chance against me. Out of all them, that girl is the weakest in their group. I will take her out first."_

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why would he say that outright?"

"Gee, thanks for letting us know."

 _"What! How did you know what I was thinking?!"_

"Because we can still hear your thoughts."

 _"I thought I cut it off. I'll do so now. There. I may be the weakest in the group but even I can still take on the four that can fight. It won't be easy though."_

Lucy had to facepalm at that. "We can still hear him."

"Oh, so you're the weakest. That makes things a bit easier."

 _"How is that possible!? Can he read my mind?!"_

"No, we can still hear your thoughts."

"Wow, you're a dumbass."

Lucy would have to agree with what Mine said. "And apparently, not all that smart."

Gray thought the same and had his own thoughts. "Hard to believe he's from Tartaros given what we had to go through with them."

 _"Enough already! This is why I don't use telepathy much. No matter. Since all of you are here now, I can be rid of all of you!"_ Everyone saw a dark aura surround his body. "Witness, power, Tartaros…" They saw his body change form into this Etherious form. **_"Etherious form…Demon Reaper."_**

The Fairy Tail members saw the fear and the uneasiness they saw from the Night Raid members. That is until they saw Tatsumi rush at the demon and attacked him but Sklade blocked the attack. "What the hell are you thinking you idiot!"

"We don't have any time being weirded out by his power! We're on the clock here! Wendy and Leone are finished if they ever get to the end and Akame won't snap out of this guy's spell if we don't do anything now!"

 ** _"As if mere humans can stand up against a demon. Let me show you the difference between us!"_**

The members of Fairy Tail witnessed the battle between Night Raid and Sklade. Each of the members showed off what they could do with their Imperial Arms. They saw Sklade being caught midair somehow and saw Mine charging up her gun. Gray was a little curious about the weapon. "So what kind of gun is that?"

Leone grinned at the question. "As you can see, that's one of the Imperial Arms called The Dangerous Adventurer: Pumpkin. What that can do is the more danger it's user is in, the more powerful it can get."

Alzack was impressed by what Mine's weapon can do. "That's quite the gun she has."

Bisca realized something else. "And since she's fighting against one of the Tartaros demons…" Her assumption was right as the shot coming from Pumpkin was indeed powerful.

However, it wasn't powerful enough and the demon struck Lubbock. As he got hit, wires that seemed to wrap around the demon loosened up. Tatsumi was able to catch him and heard the mention of Cross-Tail. "What's this Cross-Tail thing he's talking about?"

Chelsea thought to explain on that. "It's one of the Imperial Arms known as Infinite Uses: Cross-Tail. It uses wires to trap and ensnare its opponent and they're known as World Severing String because nothing can break through them."

Natsu thought otherwise. "Bet I can."

A certain detail reminded Gray of something Leone said before and turned to her. "What you did back at Caracall island, this was the friend you were talking about?"

Leone nodded at him. "Uh-huh. Like I said, comes in handy."

They continued to watch the fight with Sklade coming at Mine but then firing off another shot at him and then Susanoo fighting him. He was keeping up with the demon and Mine fired another shot at him. Then he was randomly attacked and was sent flying in the air. It turned out it was Tatsumi who became visible. Erza was curious about the armor he had ever since she first saw it. "That armor he's wearing. What's it called?"

"The Imperial Arms Demon Armor: Incursio. It'll make the wearer invisible but without masking your aura, it'll prove useless." Akame replied.

Already Natsu was confused. "What's aura?"

"Inner life force. If you have a pretty powerful aura and you're invisible, we can pretty much sense you regardless." Chelsea explained.

They resumed watching the fight and saw Sklade getting serious. **_"All of you have tried my patience long enough!"_** The red marks on his body began to glow and Akame started to scream. Sklade's weapon was surrounded by a red aura and swung it at the members of Night Raid.

As soon as he unleashed his attack, everything around the Fairy Tail members was shaken and this time went to white. There was a high pitch noise as well. "What happened?!" Lucy asked.

Chelsea knew what happened. "That attack came at us pretty fierce. We managed to avoid it but it was still powerful. I managed to see what happened next once everything started to focus."

Just as she said, everything began to focus again. Everyone saw Sklade walk over to where Akame was. **_"Time to finish this."_**

"Ku…rome…"

 ** _"Kurome…yes, that was the same human I had fought before. She too fell before my Madness Curse. I can only imagine what horrible images you have seen in the time since I've inflicted on you. It only gets worse if I ever enter my Etherious form."_** Sklade stopped in front of Akame and raised his scythe. **_"You shall be the first of the casualties. Your friends will join you soon enough. Enjoy your trip to the netherworld."_** Sklade swung his scythe at Akame. Almost simultaneously, Akame stabbed the demon before Sklade's scythe reached her neck. They all heard the demon scream and took a few steps back. **_"No, impossible! You shouldn't be able to do anything like that!"_** Markings started to appear where Akame stabbed the demon. **_"What's happening? What's going on?!"_**

Lucy had the same question. "Yeah, what is going on?"

Past Chelsea provided an explanation. "It's Murasame's poison. Once that sword pierces the skin of its target, a deadly poison spreads throughout and killing them quickly."

After hearing that explanation, Erza and the others turned their attention to Akame. "Is that true?"

Akame grabbed Murasame's handle. "It is. My Imperial Arms, Murasame, is known as the One Cut Killer Sword. As the name implies, whatever it cuts into, a deadly poison spreads all the way to the target's heart and effectively killing them." Lucy thought back at Margret town when she and Loke saw Akame kill the monsters with her sword even though it was only one strike. It made more sense to her now hearing what Akame's sword can do.

Erza thought Cobra's poison was deadly before but what she heard about what Murasame could do definitely beats his. "And you're continuing to use that sword?"

"Not against humans. Especially the bandits we had to face whenever we went on a job. At least in this world because they can be taken by the proper authorities. The only time I use Murasame is on wild animals and that's all. That's why I use this other sword I wield when I fight against human enemies. And when I don't have either with me…"

Gray can guess what Akame was going to say next. "You use your Maker Magic to create those shadow swords."

Lucy was surprised to hear what Akame could do. "You can you Maker Magic too?"

Akame nodded at Gray. "Yes."

"Good thing you stabbed the guy when you did." Natsu commented.

Akame looked back at the scene before her. "While I was under his influence, I saw Kurome standing in front of me in place of that demon. In actual truth, my instinct took over and tried to kill her."

Again, with one of the sisters wanting and trying to kill the others. Lucy still couldn't believe they would do such a thing. "Why do you want kill each other? You're both sisters!"

Akame looked over at the blonde. "Continue to watch and you'll soon discover the truth about why Kurome wanted me dead."

All of them had no choice but to wait and see why these two sisters had to kill each other and resumed watching how this fight ended. **_"I am Etherious! A simple poison won't be enough to kil-"_**

And they saw Sklade get impaled by a spear of some kind in the back thrown by Lubbock. "Where did he get the spear?" Gray wondered.

Leone chuckled at his question. "Oh yeah. I forgot to mention Lubb can make weapons out of the wires coming from Cross-Tail but that's not the best part."

"Man, that was a close one. Even I thought I was going to die there for a second but as you can see, it's over now."

 ** _"Nothing is over! Not yet!"_**

"Sorry dude but it is. As we speak, Cross-Tail is surrounding your heart. Even if you're a demon, I'm pretty sure you need vital organs to stay alive."

Natsu was surprised to hear that. "Wait, seriously?!" Erza was beginning to understand how lethal these Imperial Arms could be.

"Like I told you loser…" They saw Mine being carried by Tatsumi. "Underestimate us and you'll pay for it."

"Face it, you've lost."

"Any last words you would like to say?"

There was silence among them for several seconds before Sklade spoke. **_"You truly are foolish humans. Do not let this one victory think you can best all of us. You have only begun to feel the wrath of Tartaros!"_** After saying those words, Lubbock closed his hand and Sklade let out one last scream before dropping to the ground. After his defeat, Akame snapped out of her induced trance. They checked on Leone and Wendy to see if they were okay to their relief, they were. After some hijinks like Leone hitting Tatsumi's head with hers and shaking Wendy a little before she woke up. After everyone was deemed alright, all of them decided to return to the base and everything faded to black.

Erza breathed out a little. "I'm glad everything went well considering you fought against a demon from Tartaros."

Leone did have to agree with her. "Yeah, no kidding but we're not exactly done here yet." The scene opened up to all the members of Night Raid and Wendy in a meeting room.

"Now that everyone is here, I can say this. It's time for the revolution to begin. This is how it will start. First off it has to do with a religion that is becoming well known throughout the land called the Path of Peace."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the name. "Path of Peace?"

"Oh yeah, that came to my village. The elder gave me a statue of their god before Sayo, Ieyasu and I left the village."

"In the past ten years, the Path of Peace has grown rather quite large and has become a strong influence on the eastern side of the Empire. However, they will start an uprising, an insurrection and we will use that to our advantage."

Already Erza wasn't happy with what she heard and glared at the three assassins. "You would do such a thing?!"

Unknown to Tatsumi, he agreed with her.

"Hold on! If something like that happens, how many innocent people are going to die?"

Wendy was clearly worried judging by her face. "Is that true? Are a lot of people going to die? Can't we stop it instead?"

"The corrupted politicians of the Empire have put through the people enough suffering for too long. If we stop the Path of Peace's uprising, the people's rage will just erupt in another place. This Empire is on its last legs."

"Just listen what she has to say at the end." They past Chelsea advise both Wendy and Tatsumi.

"You remember what I told you two about the Ban Tribe and the Hero of the North?"

"Yes. Both of them were stopped by Esdeath weren't they?"

"Right. Their mistake was that they took on the Empire by themselves. The Empire is still pretty damn strong. If the Path of Peace's insurrection is stopped, a lot of blood will be spilled in the end."

"And now it's the Revolutionary Army's turn."

The discussion continued and Natsu groaned at what he was hearing. "Hearing all of this strategizing is making my brain hurt."

Lucy wasn't surprised he was having trouble understanding. "They are fighting against a pretty big enemy. They can't take them head on."

And that was Natsu's biggest issue with the whole thing. "But it's more fun that way."

Gray groaned at what the fire dragon slayer said. "That's not how it works in their world."

They continued to hear out Najenda explain what they were planning to do. If the Empire falls and its corrupt laws along with it, the anger of the people will disappear. If we move quickly to the collapsing of the Capital, there won't be as much bloodshed. Do the both of you understand now?"

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry, I jumped the gun."

"I'm sorry too."

After hearing Najenda's explanation, the Fairy Tail members had a much clearer understanding about what they're trying to do. Leone turned her attention to Erza. "Did you really think we would risk and let innocent people die?"

Now Erza felt a little bad for what she had said earlier. "I assumed too quickly. I apologize."

The other girl smiled at her. "No problem. It's natural you would think that first. As you saw, Tatsumi and Wendy thought the same."

The meeting went on and now they were discussing about taking out a target called Borick who was a spy for the Prime Minister and what he had done. Hearing him do something awful like drugging the food for the women not only pissed off Lubbock and Susanoo, but the most of the members of Fairy Tail. One obstacle they have to deal with are the Jaegers. That is where Najenda proposed a plane to take them on. "That is why I plan to lure them outside the Capital and wage war on them."

"So we're finally going to fight them face to face huh?"

"Yes and even within the Jaegers, I have orders from headquarters for us to kill Kurome and Bols when we have the chance."

Lucy still wasn't comfortable about the two sisters killing each other. Neither were Elfman, Lisanna, and Mirajane. The thought of it made the youngest Strauss sibling feel a little sad. "I don't understand why they need to kill each other. They had to find another way, right?"

Elfman had hoped so too. "Guess we'll see when that happens."

"Bols' squad burned down a village that supported the Revolutionary Army to the ground. They probably want him gone because his firepower is a threat to us all." They heard past Chelsea explain.

"As long as the Jaegers are led by Esdeath, they are still the Minister's private army."

"What about the Tartaros guys? What should we do about them?"

"True, they are a threat but it doesn't look like they'll be interested in the war. Although they are stronger, they are not our primary concern. If they do get in our way, nothing short of an army can deal with them. I have no worry that we will encounter them once we head east so Wendy doesn't have to worry about running into them. Even though you were acquainted with them, can you fight them as enemies Wendy?"

It was a very big question for the young dragon slayer. It's one thing to fight against the enemy. It was another fighting an enemy you know that some were actual nice people. "I won't back down. I'll fight with everything I have against anyone who fights us!" That is what I believe in."

Erza can tell it wasn't easy for Wendy to say something like that. "I suppose in a world like this, it doesn't matter who you are as long as they're perceived as enemies."

Akame whole heartily agreed with her. "That's right. It doesn't matter if that person is good and kind hearted. If they're with the enemy, they will be treated as such."

Lucy thought this couldn't be worse. "Why does it have to be that way?"

Chelsea didn't blame her for thinking that. "Because that's how our world worked. You're either our ally or our enemy."

That was the harsh truth of their world and the members of Fairy Tail had to accept that. "Well said, Wendy. With that kind of determination, there'll be no chance that we'll lose. In fact, you'll play a vital role in the upcoming fight."

"What do you mean by that?"

They saw Najenda smile at the younger girl. "Because you'll be our trump card."

Already Wendy was confused. "Me a trump card?"

"That's correct. You'll be a great asset to us in the upcoming fight against the Jaegers. Your enhancement spells combined with our Imperial Arms will make a fierce combination. We'll all be counting on you when the time comes."

"So…I'll be responsible for everyone correct?"

"I know it's quite a large task but I know you can do it. You'll know what to do when the time is right."

The whole scene faded to black. Then it came back with Wendy, strangely enough wearing a swimsuit, sitting on the sand in front of a large lake and looking a little distressed. "Hey, Wendy?"

Everyone saw Chelsea and Leone who were also in swimsuits walk up to the young dragon slayer and sat down next to the younger girl at each side. Naturally, some of the male Fairy Tail members loved the swimsuits the older girls were wearing while Lucy was once again confused. "Why are you wearing swimsuits?"

Leone chuckled a little. "We were told to stand out and attract the enemy's attention. It was pretty fun if you ask me." With that explanation, they resumed past Leone talking to Wendy. "You seem to have a lot on your mind."

"You can say something like that."

"Is it about what the boss told you earlier? The boss wouldn't put you in something like this if she didn't believe in you. We all believe you'll do great."

"But what if I mess up? What if I don't act fast enough? What if I'll be the one responsible for one of you for being-"

"I'm stopping you right there." To everyone's surprise, Chelsea was the one who interrupted the young dragon slayer. "Never think like that. I know this is a big deal for you but it's like Leone said. Think of it like this. We'll put our faith in you if you put your faith in us. I do remember a certain girl telling me that once." Hearing that made Lisanna smile.

"Thank you and I will but you'll have to promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise me that you'll be careful."

Chelsea's eyes soften when she heard those words again. Her past self petted Wendy's head. "If that's what it'll take for you stop worrying then sure. I promise."

They saw Leone giving Wendy a hug. "Aww, you're so cute when you're all like this Wendy. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"A little yes. Thank you. The both of you."

"Well, that's good to hear. Now there's one more thing to do." Everyone saw Leone and Chelsea grab Wendy by the arms and counted down before tossing her into the water.

She quickly resurfaced and wasn't too happy about what the other two girls did. "Why did you do that for?!"

"You need to relax a little and have some fun. If you're all tensed up, you won't do as well when the fight comes."

"Yeah, let loose a little Wendy! It'll be good for you!"

Everyone saw the young dragon slayer smile after hearing that and waved back at them. "Come on Chelsea! Leone!" And the scene faded to black.

Out of all the scenes Erza had seen thus far, she quite enjoyed seeing this. She turned to the two girls responsible. "That was caring of you two reassuring Wendy like that."

Leone smiled at the other girl. "I don't blame Wendy for thinking like that. It was the first major battle in our world she'll be in. I mean, sure, she went through a lot of rough battles with all of you know, this is a literal fight or die situation."

Erza already knew that from what she saw. "I understand. You had a lot to lose and couldn't afford it. We know what that's like."

The setting had changed and everyone saw some of the members of Night Raid and two of the Jaegers staring each other down in a rocky canyon. The two Jaeger members were none other than Kurome and Bols. One thing that stood out was that Wendy wasn't around. Gray can guess whose memory was this. "So this is your view?"

Akame nodded. "Yes."

"Bols and Kurome! The two of you are our prime targets and are wanted dead. This is the end for the both of you!"

"So we're wanted dead, is it? I see. This is it. My redemption is finally here for all of the countless people that I've burned. However…"I have something to return to so I will not be dying to you!"

Natsu liked the odds he was seeing. "This'll be easy. It's just two of them."

Everyone saw the two sisters stare at each other. "It's been a long time, hasn't it big sister?"

"It has."

"I've wanted to see you for so long now. If I kill you…" They saw her draw out her sword. "I can add you to Yatsufusa's collection." Dark lightning came out of the ground and a giant bone hand plus several others came out of the ground.

All of the members of Fairy Tail shared Night Raid's reaction. "What's she doing!?" Lucy wanted to know.

"I've grown a lot stronger since the last time we met big sister." They saw Kurome being carried by a giant monster holding her in its hand. "I can control the bodies of the dead. Including this S-Class danger beast Desta-Ghoul!"

Elfman was in shock and awe at the monster he was seeing. "Now that's a manly beast right there!"

Juvia registered what Kurome had said. _"So she can do the same thing as Keyes?"_

Seeing this whole thing didn't make some sense to Lucy. "Hold on a minute. I thought that Tatsumi guy said there wasn't an Imperial Arms that could revive the dead."

"Not in the sense you're thinking." Everyone turned their attention to Akame. "That person would have to be the exact same as they were once alive but that's not the case with Yatsufusa."

Erza was almost uneasy asking her next question. "And what does this Yatsufusa do?"

Akame closed her eyes. "Imperial Arms March of the Dead: Yatsufusa can bring back those the wielder has killed as their own puppets to command. They have no will of their own and retain their former fighting capability. In short, Kurome can command the dead of those she had killed."

And Lucy was creeped out by what she heard. "That's…uh…kinda scary."

Gray could now see why the Revolutionary Army thought Kurome was dangerous. "Guess we know why she's wanted dead."

As if Erza thought these Imperial Arms couldn't be any more dangerous, now she learns of this. "This Yatsufusa does have a weakness, doesn't it?"

Akame opened her eyes to continue watching the scene before her. "Theirs is. Kurome can only control up to eight corpses and the more she summoned, the slower her reaction time is. It's the trade off of using Yatsufusa." And Erza could see that.

"This is so exciting. A battle between Imperial Arms. Just how many are going to die?"

They saw Akame go directly at her sister and tried to attack her but was then stopped by something. "Natala?" Said person pushed her back and could see Akame didn't like what she was seeing. "Let him rest in peace Kurome! He was a friend of yours, wasn't he?!"

Lucy could already tell this was starting off bad. "Wait, she killed that guy? Who's a friend?"

"How can you say that? It's because he's my friend that I want him with me forever. I'll add you as well big sister. That way we'll be together forever."

Hearing that creeped out Elfman. "And here I thought this couldn't get any more twisted."

"How can you say such a thing?"

"Too bad." Natala pushed Akame off the danger beast and Bols aimed his Imperial Arms at her. He fired a magma ball of sort at her but Tatsumi managed to get to her in time and regrouped with the rest of Night Raid. Kurome and her bodyguard went up to higher ground. "Akame...not you only betrayed us but you joined a group like Night Raid. Now Desta-Ghoul! Kill them all!"

Her danger beasts responded to her command and gathered energy in its mouth. It released all of that energy at once right at the Night Raid members in a one huge attack from its mouth. It's attack destroyed everything in its path. The members of Fairy Tail couldn't believe how powerful the monster's attack was. "Holy cow that thing is strong!" Lucy commented.

Chelsea didn't blame them for acting this way. "You're seeing what an S-Class danger beast can do."

Natsu was grinning at the beast. "It looks pretty fun to take on." Only he would say that.

They saw how the fight between Night Raid and the Jaegers played out. For Akame, she was face to face with Bols and a bald guy utilizing a shield while Leone was facing against a man who wielded a whip. Both were seen having difficulty fighting them and even saw Akame slash the bald guy but nothing happened. "Isn't your sword supposed to kill anything that cuts into?" Lucy asked.

"Murasame's poison doesn't work on what's already dead." Akame replied.

They heard Kurome laugh at their struggle and explained each of her corpses. "So what do you think of my toys? Aren't they just great? Doya is a gunslinger from the Northern Tribe. You can still see that confident look on her face. Wall was a well-known bodyguard. I had to kill him because he was protecting a target I was assigned to take out. Apeman is just a muscle head but is very easy to control. He's a favorite of mine. Henter was the last of the Ban Tribe. Killing him wasn't easy thanks to his movements. Rokugoh used to be a general in the Empire but tried to escape to join the Revolutionary Army so I killed him. I found this Desta-Ghoul by complete chance back in Seiga. And Natala is a childhood friend of mine. He protects me whenever I use Yatsufusa's power. To top this all off, I have one more puppet in waiting."

After hearing all of that, Gray thought this whole thing was insane. "You gotta be kidding me."

While the fighting was going on, past Akame and Leone were suddenly glowing. Natsu immediately recognized it. "That's Wendy's spell!"

The whip attacks weren't harming past Leone and Akame wasn't affected by the fire Bols was using. Najenda showed up where Leone was and decided to take on the former general. Unknown to them, Kurome tried to do a sneak attack on Leone but was surprised she failed and Leone was not happy with what Kurome tried to do. Najenda told her to help out Akame and she did just that.

Speaking of Akame, she continued fighting Bols and it seemed to be an even match. They stared each other down while thinking of their next move. "If I may ask a question Akame, why did you leave the Empire? I'm sure you would've been a great ally to us."

Everyone in Fairy Tail wondered the same thing. "I chose to be with Night Raid because my heart told me to. That is what I believe in."

The answer left with more questions for the Fairy Tail members. "I see. I can understand that but. However…it's my job to burn down that belief."

Before he could do his next attack, Leone showed up to lend a hand and started to fight both Bols and the corpse called Wall. The scene shifted to a view with Tatsumi fighting against Apeman and Henter at the same time. Henter rushed over to him but was intercepted by Wendy. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

Her attack sent the corpse away from Tatsumi. "Wendy? What are you doing here?"

Before Henter could attack again, he was approached by a mysterious person wearing a mask and strange clothing. Seeing this figure made the corpse pause. "Tribesmen…"

Said tribesmen suddenly inserted a needle into his forehead and the tribesmen was revealed to be Chelsea. "It's like Akame said. These corpses don't have a will of their own but still retain their memories when they were still alive. I'm sorry to say that I'm not a member of your tribe that was wiped out."

Henter screamed until he was split apart by Tatsumi. Seeing him not moving after that proved to Erza these corpses could be defeated. "He won't be getting up again after that. Thanks, Chelsea. You too Wendy."

"Right then. You're welcome. Have fun with the monkey!"

Chelsea ran away just in time for Apeman coming at Tatsumi. He dealt with the corpse easily. "Now, rest in peace!" Tatsumi literally knocked the head off of the corpse and it fell down not moving anymore. "Finally. Let's go where Kurome is now."

"Right let's go." They both quickly left. The scene shifted to show Wendy approaching Kurome while Tatsumi was busy dealing with her bodyguard and for some reason, there was a giant frog with Kurome. **"Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"**

Kurome evaded the attack and narrowed her eyes at the young dragon slayer. "So it's you. I should've known."

"Hello, Kurome. It's been a while I know."

"I should've run my sword through your head when I had the chance."

"It's over now Kurome. You've lost."

"It's not over yet. I still have my frog to take care of you. General Esdeath gave the order to either capture you or to kill you. Since I didn't like you in the first place, I'll just end your life. Now then my little frog, have your next meal!"

In the next second, sounds of gunshots could be heard within the frog which surprised Kurome. It certainly surprised Lucy. "Wait, someone's already in that thing!?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Kurome realized what was happening inside her frog. "No, it can't be. She's still alive in there? How can she be when there's acid in there?" She took a closer look at her frog and saw what the problem was. "Aww, it's leaking. That's just great. This means it's useless."

A shot came out from the top of the frog and Mine crawled out of it with her clothes partially dissolved and screamed. "Okay! Now I'm ready to kill a bitch!"

"When did she get in there?" Gray asked.

"Mine? What happened to you?"

"I was eaten! What the hell do you think?! Also, turn around you filthy pervert!"

"How am I the pervert!?"

Behind Mine was a woman who wielded two guns aiming at her but was then beaten off by the arrival of Najenda and Susanoo who looked vastly different. Natsu really liked Susanoo's new look. "Aw man, he looks so awesome!"

Leone knew he would like it just as Tatsumi did. "That's Su when the boss activates his trump card. If you think he was powerful then, he's really something in that form. But…there's a catch."

"And what catch is that?" Erza asked.

"In order to activate Su's trump card, the user must give their life force in order to utilize When this is done three times, the user dies." Akame explained.

They should've known the cost would be something like that. Everyone continued to watch the scene unfold before them. "It's time to give up now Kurome. You're outnumbered."

"Maybe so but I have a little info to say to you, Wendy. We know everything about you now."

"What are you saying?" The other members of Fairy Tail wanted to know that too.

"What I'm telling you is that we all know you're something called a dragon slayer. We know you come from a different world called Earthland and Lamia Scale isn't a village you're from. It's the name of the guild you're in. What's more is that you used to be in a guild called Fairy Tail."

Everyone was surprised Kurome knew that but now the question is how did she know. "H-How do you know all of that?"

"Let's just say we know a few people that have a score to settle with you."

Erza realized what Kurome meant by that. "Don't tell me…"

The scene changed back to past Leone and Akame still fighting against Bols and Wall. They did a little teamwork with Leone throwing Akame and Akame took care of the bodyguard while Leone rushed over to Bols. While doing so, an arrow struck her and did slow the blonde down a little but kept going. In the end, she managed to bite off the tip of Bols Imperial Arms and spat the piece out. "Yep, that tastes like defeat."

Bols looked down at his destroyed Imperial Arms. "She bit off my Imperial Arms."

"Your Imperial Arms is useless now. You can't use it anymore."

While that may be true, Bols still had one more trick up his sleeve and lifted the container above him. He threw it into the air. "This is the end."

The members of Fairy Tail saw the fear in both girls' eyes. "No, wait!" What happened next was an enormous explosion happened and everything went white. Everyone couldn't believe what they had just seen. Even if they were in the front of it, they could all agree that the explosion was incredibly powerful. The scene slowly returned with Leone holding up the shield that bodyguard that protected her and Akame. "Damn that was close. You okay Akame?"

"Yes, I am. What about you?"

"I'm still kicking good and well. Still, though…it looks like Bols managed to get away."

"Akame! Leone!" They all saw Wendy and the rest of Night Raid running up to them and seeming alright. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Wendy. Just a little banged up that's all."

"What happened to Kurome?"

"Kurome managed to get away."

"That's not even the worst of it. We got a bigger problem."

"What do you mean we have a bigger problem?"

"Bah! What a couple of weak humans!"

Everyone didn't recognize this new voice. "Whose voice is this?" Lucy asked.

"Although I have to say I'm surprised the girl had a power similar to Master Keyes but it is still inferior compared to him." One of the walls near Night Raid exploded and out came Rugoro. He took a step forward to them. "Never send humans to finish a demon's job."

Erza's suspicion was confirmed true. "So it was Tartaros that told them about Wendy. But how did they come across each other in the first place?"

Gray had a theory as to why. "Maybe it happened somewhere during those months. Still, Tartaros working with humans? I thought they hated humans."

"I could have never imagined that humans like all of you would give us much grief. Especially the one whose guild was responsible for destroying Tartaros!" They saw Rugoro slam his fist to the ground. **"River Styx!"** From where he struck the ground, black sludge formed and expanded to where Night Raid.

Lucy already thought what she saw was disgusting. "What is that nasty stuff?" Mine had asked the same question in almost the same manner.

"That is the power of my Rotting Curse! Anything I touch will waste away to nothing and I can manipulate it any way I can!"

Gray narrowed his eyes at the description. "Anything he touches huh?"

Leone remembered that all too well. "Yep. Which means if that guy grabbed any of us, it'd be over. It also doesn't help that most of us fight hand to hand so there's that."

"I have dreamed of this moment for so long. Not only I will avenge my comrades but also all of Tartaros. Most of all, I will finally have revenge for master Ezel!"

"Hold on a minute. Who's Ezel?"

"You of all people should know. Master Ezel was one of the Nine Demon Gates and one that I idolized. The last I heard of master Ezel was that Lady Kyouka had sent him on a mission to activate Face." Erza's breath hitched a little at the mention of Kyouka. "But then your guild got in the way and not only had they stopped Face from activating, you also somehow managed to defeat him! I will not rest until I find the one responsible for his defeat and when I do; I will make sure that not even their bones shall remain!"

Out of the Tartaros demons they've seen so far, Rugoro had more than one reason and that's what made him more dangerous to Erza. "So he's looking for revenge on the one who defeated Ezel."

Lucy suddenly remembered something what Rugoro said before. "Hold on. He said Ezel was on his way to activate Face and someone defeated him. The only person I know who did that was…" She looked over at Wendy and became afraid.

Natsu recognized the problem too. "This is bad."

"Then you found her." They couldn't believe they heard Wendy say that in front of the enemy. "I'm the one who defeated Ezel and stopped Face!"

"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT A BRAT LIKE YOU DEFEATED MASTER EZEL!"

"Well, it's true. I'm the one responsible."

Rugoro attacked again but Wendy counterattacked. While doing so, the rest of Night Raid had no choice but to retreat. Leone was against it but Akame reassured her she had a plan. For the time being, they would leave Wendy to deal with the demon. "It's just you and me now! I'll handle you myself!"

"As if it will make a difference. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after your little group. You will pay for what all of you have done!" The sludge around Rugoro moved on its own accord and covered his entire body and began to take shape until his transformation was complete. **_"Etherious Form…_** **_Decay Mode!"_** Rugoro roared at the young dragon slayer. **_"Fairy Tail…your end is now!"_**

Rugoro and Wendy began their fight. Wendy started with using her enchantment spells to give her an edge against the demon. Rugoro was relentless with his attacks and everyone knew the risk Wendy was in taking on this enemy. Lucy thought it was unfair. "How's she supposed to take on that big ugly guy? If that sludge hits her…" Everyone else thought the same as her.

Suddenly, they saw Rugoro being blasted away from the young dragon slayer. "It's you and me now. I'll handle you myself." Everyone recognized that voice and saw who it was. "You do realize that some people hate the whole self-hero bit right?"

"Mine? Mr. Su?"

"When are you going to get it through your head that this just isn't your fight?"

"It's our fight just as much as it yours Wendy. You don't have to fight them all by yourself."

"Look, we brought you into this dealing with our problems so it's only fair we help deal with yours as well."

"I understand and thank you but what are you two doing here?"

"It's was Akame's idea. She figured you would fight this opponent by yourself. Once we were far enough, she let us know that only Mine was able to inflict damage to him without directly coming into contact"

"And Su is here because Akame knew you would need the extra help fighting against this creep. By the way, Leone told me to give you a message."

"What did she want to say?"

"Please be careful."

Everyone heard Rugoro yell. **_"What is this!? You dare challenge me!? I'll eliminate you all along with the brat!"_**

"Just try it you big ugly freak!"

Rugoro growled at Mine and roared. **_"Master Ezel! I will win this in your honor!"_**

The demon sent out his attack at the three but Susanoo held out his hand. **"Eight Handed Mirror Shield!"** The attack was absorbed into the mirror shield and was redirected at Rugoro.

Natsu was astounded by what Susanoo just did. "That's so cool!"

The battle continued to rage on and even with the three of them, Rugoro proved to be a very strong opponent. The demon summoned both a tidal wave and a strange hydra monster made from the sludge he had created but Wendy and the two Night Raid members persisted. He mentioned fighting against Seryu and her Imperial Arms. It seemed Rugoro had the upper hand in the battle but Wendy and the others were coming up with a plan. **_"For so long I have waited, have wished for to find the one who defeated master Ezel. Now that wish will be fulfilled! I will avenge him by ridding you all!"_** He started to gather the sludge around him and formed it into a massive sphere. **_"Now prepare for your trip to the gates of the netherworld! Rotting Death!"_** He threw his attack at Wendy and the others.

"Get ready. Wendy!"

The attack exploded and scattered everywhere. However, there was no sign of Rugoro's enemies. In fact, Mine and Wendy were being carried by Susanoo high in the air. Susanoo threw Mine first at Rugoro. At first, Lucy thought it was crazy but then remembered what Mine's Imperial Arms can do. "Eat this!" She fired a shot that completely engulfed the demon entirely.

 ** _"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** Wendy went into her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and at the same time, Pumpkin's power output increased. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"_** She threw down her attack at Rugoro while he was still under Mine's attack. The two attacks combined and a large explosion occurred in the form of a pillar of light. It blew away the surrounding sludge but it wasn't over yet.

Susanoo appeared before Rugoro and summoned a sword in his hand. "It's over." He swung his sword at the demon and became enlarged. **"Celestial Sword of the Heavens!"** The sword cut through the pillar and tore through the ground behind him.

Everyone heard Rugoro scream in pain. **_"MASTER EZEL!"_**

The light had vanished and there was no sign of Rugoro anymore. Susanoo landed on the ground and managed to catch Wendy and Mine. "Thanks a lot, Su."

"You're welcome." They saw Susanoo revert into his original form.

"Thank you both for helping me. Now we…can…" Everything suddenly faded to black.

"What happened?" Gray wondered.

Leone knew what happened. "After that fight, Su and Mine brought Wendy back to where the rest of us were and she was resting because how much magic she used."

The scene quickly came back but in a different location this time. Everyone saw Bols emerge from some bushes and saw a girl crying. They all though it was strange a girl would be way out here. After a small misunderstanding, Bols was able to help treat the girl's injury and both seemed quite happy. So much, that the girl gave Bols a hug. "Say mister…do you remember all of those people you burned?" It was sudden but they all saw her jab a needle into Bols' neck. They all recognized who the girl was and sure enough, the girl was actually Chelsea. "That girl you just saw, she was a victim in one of the villages you burned by the Empire's orders because they thought the village was helping the Revolutionary Army. You couldn't tell because you burned them all in groups so you couldn't remember what she looked like."

Bols fell to the ground and started to crawl slowly. "I have to go back to them. They're waiting…" He held out his hand as if he was seeing something in front of him. "For me…" Bols' hand dropped and didn't move anymore. Even if he was an enemy, Bols really wasn't a bad guy but he was with the enemy and that's what made the scene hard to swallow for everyone.

Chelsea leaned back on a tree and sighed. "That's what's awful about this job. I've heard so many last words of those I've killed and this is no different." She brought out Gaea Foundation and swiped herself with several brushes and took the form of Bols.

She moved out a little away from Bols to deal with Kurome until Chelsea heard a voice. "What the hell!?" Chelsea turned around to see Lubbock staring at her.

She thought it would be best to break the disguise and broke it to reveal herself. "Relax Lubb. It's just me and I've already taken care of Bols. He didn't get very far."

Lubb sighed in relief and approached her. "That's good to know." He stopped in front of her. "So you took out your target without letting him run away. That's just like you Chelsea."

"I'm happy to see you too Lubb."

"Seriously, I freaked out when I saw Bols from far away."

They saw Chelsea put a lollipop in her mouth. "I'm going after Kurome and kill her before she joins back up with Esdeath."

Everyone was just as shocked to hear say that as Lubb was. "Kurome already left the perimeter outside of my barrier but I know which way she's heading. You can go after her but it's dangerous. It's not like you to bite off more than you can chew. Let's just head back to the others."

"It'll be too late. If we let Kurome go, she'll come back at us with eight more puppets. Isn't that the greater danger? You go back to the others and tell them I've gone ahead. Have them send out reinforcements as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I got it. Just don't get careless."

"I know. If she already met up with Esdeath, I'll back off and head back."

After hearing that, Lubbock turned away from Chelsea and started running. "I'll make sure they'll send back up soon as I meet up with them!"

"I'm counting on you!" Once Lubbock was gone, Chelsea stared at her hand and smiled sadly. "Jeez, what's going on with me? I've been going soft." She smacked her cheeks a few times and her smiled brightened. "Right then, let's do this." As soon as she took a few steps, for some reason, Chelsea stopped and just stood still. Then she placed hand on her forehead as if she was internally debating on something. After that, the scene faded away.

Gray and everyone else were left confused with what they saw. The ice wizard turned to Chelsea. "You might want to fill us in what was that all about?"

Chelsea laughed a little at the question. "Let's just say, at that moment, it could've gone either way for me. You'll see why."

They decided to take her word. The scenery changed and everyone saw the remaining Night Raid members recuperating from their recent battle against the Jaegers and Rugoro. Wendy was resting on the sole bed with Leone looking after her. After a small humor scene between Tatsumi and Mine, the door opened to reveal Lubbock looking a little distressed. "Listen up everyone. We have a situation. It's Chelsea and she's-"

"Right behind you." Lubbock as well as the rest of Night Raid were surprised to see Chelsea of all people. She smiled at all of them. "I'm pretty sure all of you weren't expecting me to show up so soon."

"But what happened about going after Kurome? You said yourself that it would be dangerous if Kurome got her hands with more corpses."

"About that. I…lost sight of her. I'm sorry I couldn't complete the mission but I was able to take out Bols. I know that's not much but still."

"It's alright. He was one of our targets so you fulfilled that duty. Well done."

"I guess it's a good thing you did lose her. Kurome isn't your normal target to take out. Back when I took a shot at her, she dodged it which should be impossible to do. It could be because of the drugging we heard about from Akame before. However, there is a chance those bastards did something else to her that Akame doesn't even know about."

Mine's words surprised Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail members. Erza turned to Akame while being in disbelief. "Is that true?"

Akame didn't look back at the other girl. "It is."

It was bad enough the two sisters were enemies but knowing that Kurome was subjected to drugs made this worse. Erza was having a hard time figuring out what was going on between the two sisters. She remembered what Akame had said before. _"I chose to be with Night Raid because my heart told me to. That is what I believe in."_

Erza was trying to connect the dots about the two sisters. _"What reason did Akame have in leaving the Empire and joining the Revolutionary Army and how does it relate with her sister being on drugs?"_ She guessed her answer will come soon.

Chelsea asked what was wrong with Wendy and Leone explained it to her. Najenda also explained that the Tartaros demons were involved with the Empire which was thought to be impossible. So far, they went up against three of the five that came along with Wendy so only two were left. The remaining two will still pose a problem to them. "With what difficulty we've been having with them lately and how strong they are along with us fighting against the Empire, will Wendy be alright?"

"She'll be fine. Trust me, this is nothing compared what she went through before back in her world. I know this whole revolution, us fighting against the Empire is a big deal to us but to her, this is just something to add under her belt. Hell, half of the opponents she and her guild fought from before, I don't think some of us would have a chance. That's why I know she'll make it out okay in this." She wasn't wrong saying that but what Wendy was in was still very dangerous. Najenda declared they would remain in the cabin for a while longer before moving out with Leone carrying Wendy if she was still asleep.

The scene before the Fairy Tail members shifted to seeing all of the Night Raid members walking on a trail with Leone carrying Wendy on her back while the young dragon slayer was still sleeping. Wendy's closes eyes began to stir and opened them. "Leone?"

"Hey, you woke up. How are you feeling Wendy?"

"I feel fine for the most part. Still a little tired, though."

"Well, just rest a little longer. We're making our way to Kyoroch now so it's going to take a while."

"Okay then."

Chelsea walked up to the two girls and smiled at Wendy.

"Nice to see you awake again."

"Chelsea. You're okay."

"Yeah, I am. Why? Did you think something happened to me?"

"It was something like that. Like I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I'm glad it was wrong."

"Well, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon so you can relax while Leone is carrying you." Soon after that discussion, Wendy sensed it was going to rain and everyone trusted her judgement. Everyone decided to camp out for the rest of the day.

The scene shifted again and now it was showing Chelsea and Leone walking alone and were following a series of footsteps in the mud, signaling that it did rain earlier just as Wendy had predicted. "Hey Chelsea, if you don't mind, I want to ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Why did you lie?"

They both stopped and looked at each other. "What do you mean by that?"

"Look, we both know you couldn't have lost Kurome that easily. I saw right through you and maybe the others did as well. So again, I ask, why did you lie?"

Chelsea sighed and placed a hand to the side of her head. "To be honest and it was a stupid reason, it was because of the promise we made to Wendy. Lubb was right before. I was going to do something a lot more than I could handle. I was about to go after Kurome but then my head suddenly remembered that promise. I knew Wendy would become worried sick if I did anything stupid. So that's the reason why I came back. For her. Kinda stupid huh and because of that, I let Kurome get away."

It was then Leone put a hand on Chelsea's shoulder and gave her a serious look. "I don't think so. To me, I think you made the right choice. If something did happen to you, I'm pretty sure Wendy would be devastated. She already lost Sheele and Bulat. She doesn't need to lose you too."

After that heartfelt speech, both girls felt a rush of wind hit them and when it died down, they decided to follow it. Another rush of wind blew through and along with it, was a scream. Soon enough, they arrived at the location where they found Wendy. They observed what the young dragon slayer was doing. After seeing her for a few seconds, Wendy let out a powerful roar and her hair changed to pink momentarily before reverting into its original color. Carla recognized it and knew what Wendy was trying to do. Just as the young dragon slayer was about to fall, Leone was able to catch her. Chelsea wasn't far behind and didn't know what to think of what she saw. "Leone…was that…"

"It was. That was Wendy's Dragon Force." The whole scene faded away into black.

After seeing that, Lucy finally did get to know when and where Wendy was trying to obtain her Dragon Force. The scene came back and the Fairy Tail members saw themselves in a lively street but didn't recognize the surroundings. "What's this place?"

Leone chuckled a little. "Welcome to Kyoroch."

They saw Wendy with Leone and Chelsea again wearing tan cloaks and walking through the street. "Oh wow. This place is amazing."

"I'll say. Maybe we should pick up a few souvenirs for the trip."

"We're not here on a vacation Leone. We're here on a job."

While the scene was a little heartwarming, Gray did have a question for the three former assassins. "So where's the rest of your team? Are they in this Kyoroch place too?"

Akame decided to answer him. "We split up into different groups to recon the surroundings."

It was a good enough explanation for the ice mage. They continued to watch the scene before them. "Is it alright for Mine to be walking out in the open? I mean she does have a wanted poster."

"I wouldn't worry about that. The wanted posters really haven't reached out this far yet so no worries."

"Still, we have to be careful. The Jaegers may be posting them around."

They continued to walked around in the street with Wendy observing her surroundings. "It sure is busy around here."

"That's because of the underground resources they have and their religion. It pays pretty well but the way this is set up, the Minster ends up with all the money." The Fairy Tail members were liking this Minister less and less.

"This Minister. He's the absolute worst I've ever heard. These people have no what's being taken away from them."

"Everyone knows in the resistance about it but Borick keeps their hands tied."

"That's why it's our job to take him out."

That was the one of the aspects everyone in Fairy Tail can agree. If the Prime Minister were to continue with his ways, the outcome would become very bleak for the people. After a little more walking, Wendy asked how Leone became an assassin for Night Raid. The others were curious to know that. They saw the trope of Leone hugging Wendy into her breasts which made Lucy feel a little bad about the younger girl. "Ohh I'm so happy you asked me that! It's about time too." She finally managed to let go of the young dragon slayer. "Well, if you want to know then I'll tell you. I just beat up some bastards I didn't like and I got recruited."

Her explanation was a lot more simple than Lucy thought. "Wait, that's how you joined in the first place?"

Leone just shrugged at the other blonde. "Pretty much."

Wendy said the same and asked her next question. "But then how did you obtain Lionel?"

Gray was very interested to hear the story behind that since he figured that belt Leone wore was important. "I bargained with a guy from the black market into giving it to me which just so happens to be an Imperial Arms." Again, the explanation was simple which was surprising for everyone to hear.

"But how? Doesn't that seem a little too good for you?"

"No one else could bond with it and transform. No else knew so it was a great find for me."

In all honestly, Leone's explanations so far has been a little underwhelming. Still, at least they knew how the blonde obtained her Imperial Arms in the first place and some pieces were coming together for Gray. "So Lionel, that belt you have, is how you're able to transform."

Leone grinned at his explanation. "You got that right. My Imperial Arms Animal King: Lionel. As you can guess, it's similar to your world's Take Over magic and I also can guess you don't need me to explain what it can do." That much is true and it did answer Lucy's question of how she was able to transform back at the Avatar base despite being cuffed with magic seal restraints.

Wendy asked her next question to the older girl. "So why did you become an assassin?"

Once again, the members of Fairy Tail would like to know but given her answers so far, it'll probably be the same. "Well, I worked at a massage parlor in the slums ever since I was a kid from before. But then when I saw these noble assholes trampling kids with their horses for fun. It really pissed me off so I killed them. After that, I was scouted." So the reason was a little more detailed but not by that much. Still, it does show Leone didn't like those who picked on the less fortunate. That and Erza did like the fact learning about Leone could do massages. "I didn't stop there, of course. I really liked taking out those kinds of evil bastards. That includes the Prime Minister. He loves using his political power in any way he wants so he's the perfect prey. If I ever get the chance, I'll kill him in a way that everything he's done will look like child's play. All of that just so people can be happy again."

Chelsea giggled at Leone's explanation. "Wow Leone. That was a lot more then what your report said. I didn't expect that kind of thing from you."

"How did you end up in all of this Chelsea?"

Hearing that question made Lisanna very interested for some reason. Chelsea began to explain her origin story starting from having an average childhood to working under a viceroy. Her plan was to marry into the rich life so she wouldn't have to worry about working. Except that plan didn't go as she expected since the viceroy she worked for was a monster. He took bribes and killed innocent people for the sport of it. She explained how she found Gaea Foundation and was able to kill the viceroy. Because of what Chelsea did, a new viceroy took the previous one's place and looked after the people better. That's when a thought occurred to me. I did something good for the world. "That disgusting feeling I had from before was gone. I thought to myself I could use this power to change the world for the better. After that, I decided to join the assassination squad of the Revolutionary Army." She sighed after explaining everything. "And that's it."

After hearing all that, Lisanna had a better understanding of what kind of a person Chelsea is. Wendy said the same about the other girl. "Wow, Chelsea. I never knew you had that kind of past. I'm…glad you're with us now."

"Oh, it's nothing really. Let's just continue our mission. We need to map out the city as much as possible. Although we should stay away from the area around the church. That's where Esdeath and the Jaegers are patrolling."

"Do you think Lubbock will be alright over there?"

"Eh, I wouldn't worry too much about it. Lubb's pretty tough himself. Besides, he really wanted to go there so there's no stopping him. Let's just continue doing what we're supposed to do."

"Right. Let's continue onward." The scene faded away into darkness.

After that small scene, everyone learned a little more about Chelsea. She may have started out with the wrong reason to live her life but she did discover a new purpose. It was quite admirable to them. The setting came back for them to see and what they saw was everyone in Night Raid gathered in a room where Wendy was using her healing magic on Lubbock. "These wounds are pretty serious. I'm surprised you're still able to move Lubbock."

"Well, it just goes to show you how freaking powerful the Rakshasa Demons are."

Gray raised an eyebrow at the name Lubbock spoke. "Rakshasa Demons?"

"Who are these…Raksasa Demons?"

"The Rakshasa Demons are the Prime Minister's private executioners." Lucy gulped at the description. Mostly because when she, Natsu and the others who were with her at the time first met the Garou Knights. "I admit I didn't expect we would face them so soon. In any case, we managed to rid three of them in a single night. That's less of what we have to deal when the revolution comes."

"And really, they're called demons? We fought against real demons so they were no big deal."

"Careful Lubb. Keep talking like that and maybe you'll be the one to die next"

"Come on Chelsea. Don't kid around like that."

"Despite our win, the Jaegers know we're here. No doubt they'll start to increase security around the cathedral. We'll have to extra careful from here on out."

Wendy managed to finish her healing. "There we go. You should start feeling better now."

Lubbock stood up from his chair and felt the difference. "Hey, thanks Wendy. It would've taken weeks, maybe a few months to recover on my own. You're a real lifesaver you know that?"

"Oh, it's no problem. I'm just helping out that's all."

"So what's our plan now?"

"Since the Jaegers know about our presence now, moving about will be more difficult. Still, we continue the mission no matter how difficult it may become. In fact, the harder it is, the more rewarding it'll be when it's finished." And the scene quickly faded away.

After hearing these Rakshasa Demons, Erza wanted to know a little more about them and turned to Akame. "Can you tell us more about what these…Rakshasa Demons are?"

Akame didn't see the harm in explaining. "As Najenda said, the Four Rakshasa Demons serve as the Prime Minister's personal executioners. Despite their name, they're not like the demons of Tartaros. They're extremely powerful and skilled warriors from the Imperial Fist Temple. What makes them dangers is to manipulate their bodies in a number of ways."

"What kind of ways?" Natsu asked.

Akame tried to recalled their abilities. "From what I can remember, stretch out their limbs, bending and twisting their bodies, and from what Lubbock told us, a member he fought used sweat that weighed down his wires." Lucy thought that last part was disgusting. "If anything, they're more well known to kill those who possess Imperial Arms even though they do not possess any themselves."

Gray had a question about that. "If they didn't use Imperial Arms, then how are they able to do that kind of stuff?"

Akame remembered what she heard about her fight with one of the four Rakshasa Demons. "They drank a special kind of soup from a lake near the Imperial Fist Temple. That's how they gained their abilities."

None of them wanted to try that kind of soup. The setting came back and this time it was just Chelsea and Wendy walking together in the street. Their conversation started with how Tatsumi and Mine were acting strange with other. It didn't take long for Chelsea to ask her question. "Now I have a question for you. It's about what you did last month. Why did you keep the whole Dragon Force training a secret from the rest of us?"

Lucy caught the small detail Chelsea said. "Wait, last month?"

Chelsea decided to explain that. "At that time, we've been in Kyoroch for a month. For Wendy, she's been with us for three months now."

It was hard to believe Wendy was in the world for three months already. That meant they were halfway through seeing what the young dragon slayer had to go through. Everyone turned their attention back to the conversation. "Well, I didn't want to bother anyone with it. I thought the best time to train for it was in the middle of the night. I'm sorry if I made all of you worry but with the recent fights everyone had, I have to attain Dragon Force as soon as possible. If I do have it, I'm sure I'll be more useful to the group." She and everyone heard Chelsea laugh for some reason. "What's so funny?"

"You do plenty enough for us as is. Lubb would still be recovering from his last fight if you haven't healed him as you did. And remember what Su said to you? You shouldn't rush to achieve great power for it will come to you when you need it the most."

That was actually good advice coming from Susanoo but Wendy still had her doubts. "I understand that but the question now is when will I need it the most? We still have a long fight ahead of us."

"True but there's still plenty of time between now and what's up ahead. Just don't stress about it too much."

The members of Fairy Tail then saw the two sit down for lunch with Natsu drooling at their food and the two girls began to eat. They were making some small talk before they were interrupted by a voice speaking to them. "Why, hello there."

Everyone saw a man with some bodyguards approaching them. Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. "Who's this weirdo?"

Chelsea was more than happy to exasperate who he was. "What! You're the Great Lord from the Path of Peace!?"

Erza recognized the title. He was mentioned during the meeting they had seen earlier. "Indeed I am and you two are travelers are you not?"

"Yes, we are, but we do have others with us for the time being. Still, it's quite a surprise meeting you in a place like this."

"Well, perhaps this was meant to be."

It didn't take long for him to join with the two girls for their lunch. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you. It's kinda of a big honor. You're the one who first found the Path of Peace right?"

"Why yes, of course. Ever since I was born I had the power to heal people's injuries and have prophetic dreams. The more I healed and prophesized, the more people gathered around me and claimed me as a miracle man. It was those same people that created the Path of Peace and for what it is now."

Apparently, he was a bigger deal then everyone thought. "Excuse me, sir. I hope this isn't too disrespectful but I was wondering if you could sense anything with your powers. For example, maybe darkness?"

They heard the Lord laugh at her question heartily. "There is no such thing as a human without darkness. It's true I can sense it from some of the leaders. However, when you're in charge of such a large organization, one tends to make difficult decisions. While I was alone, I could save those who are right but now we have come this far thanks to those who made this organization possible. I choose to believe in them."

Erza narrowed her eyes at his explanation. _"He has the right intentions but what we've heard so far, he's trusting the wrong people. People who want him out of the picture. I can see the importance of why they want to rid of this Borick person as soon as possible."_

"By the way, if I may say something." They saw the Founder turning his attention to Wendy. "It's about you, my young child. I have met many people throughout my life but you are definitely a special case." He placed a hand on top of Wendy's head while closing his eyes. "I see. It's hard to say but I can tell you are from a very far place and that you are separated from someone important to you."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was surprised he could tell that much from Wendy. "You can say something like that."

"I can also tell that you long to be with this person once again and are finding a way back." He removed his hand and opened his eyes while smiling at the young dragon slayer. "Well, this is quite special indeed. Although not exactly a prophecy, I can tell you this. The person who you long for to see again is working very hard to reunite the two of you once again."

They saw Wendy's face lit up when she heard that. Carla made note of what Founder said. _"So it was during this time when Wendy knew what Chelia was trying to do."_

Not long after that, everyone packed up their lunches and were ready to head back. It was an honor meeting you, sir."

"Do not think of this as a meeting. It felt more like we were fated to encounter each other. I do hope the two of you will be well on your journey."

"We will and again, thank you." The setting faded away into black.

Just as it went away, the setting came back but this time with all of Night Raid and Wendy sitting at a table. Chances are, they were in another meeting. "And that's all they said."

"I see. In that case, we will now launch the plan onto the Path of Peace headquarters on the day of the celebration."

"So we're going out with a bang huh?"

"Yes. Since the tunnel is now complete, we'll sneak into the church and execute Borick. The guards will too busy staying on guard with such a large crowd gathering. "Yes. Since the tunnel is now complete, we'll sneak into the church and execute Borick. The guards will too busy staying on guard with such a large crowd gathering." It was the beginning and it hasn't started yet. The atmosphere changed when Susanoo came out bringing different plates of food. Each one was a favorite dish for each member. Natsu really wanted to know how Susanoo's cooking tasted like. Him and Erza, of course.

It didn't take for everyone to dine out viciously on their food. What was most impressive was how fast Akame could scarf down an entire plate of large steaks. Lucy could hardly believe what she saw. _"And I thought Natsu had an appetite. She just wolfed down that many steaks in seconds."_

The scene shifted to over where Wendy was sitting across from Najenda in another room. "You know Wendy; you really don't need to involve yourself in the mission this time. All of us are capable of doing it."

"I know but…I still want to go."

"I see. Even though you know Esdeath will be in the same building and the possibility of encountering her again?"

"Of course."

Well, I'm glad you're gung ho about it but are you absolutely sure? Esdeath will be a far more formidable opponent than the last time you fought her."

"I am. This just isn't your fight. It's mine as well. I just can't sit back idly while everyone else is risking their lives. I would rather fight with them just like I always have back with my guild." Hearing that made Erza a little proud that Wendy still wants to fight alongside her comrades but at the same time, she was worried that someone like Esdeath could be so near.

"Very well then. Obviously, I can't stop you once your mind is made up but know this. If by the off chance that you do end up fighting Esdeath, do not hesitate even for a second. She will take any opportunity she finds. I don't really know how powerful the opponents you faced before back in your world but I encourage you not to hold back. The question is will you be able to kill her? Out of all of us, you're the only one whose hands are clean of blood. If you would fight Esdeath again, would you be capable of killing her?" It was a very heavy question to ask of Wendy and from how she acted by the mention of Esdeath, she was able to do so but was this the moment Wendy did kill Esdeath? "This isn't something you have to worry about right now. However, she is an extremely dangerous induvial and has to be killed. So long as she breathes, we'll never know peace when the new era begins."

Everyone in Fairy Tail understood the importance of how much a threat Esdeath truly is based on what Najenda had explained to the young dragon slayer. "How strong is Esdeath anyway?"

That was a good question. With everything they've heard of Esdeath, they don't know how powerful she is. "We would need fifty thousand elite soldiers and at least ten Imperial Arm users including Akame."

Lucy found that hard to believe. "She's that powerful!?"

It even took Erza a few seconds to comprehend what she heard. _"I never knew she would be that powerful. Fifty thousand and ten of the Imperial Arms. I've never heard such a thing before."_

"S-She's that strong?"

"Esdeath and Great General Budo are on a completely different scale of strength. I hate to tell you this Wendy but the only reason you won was because Esdeath was unaware of your abilities from before. It was the same person who did this to me. "In any case, I'm still here and I will end this despair. For that to happen, we need to take Borick out of the picture. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do anything I can to help out and…I'll give everything I have next time I see Esdeath."

"Now that's the kind of attitude I like to hear from my subordinates."

"Yes and as I've said before, until I find a way back to my world, I won't die."

After that, the scene shifted with Wendy tagging along with Leone and Susanoo sneaking into the back of a large cathedral. It seemed there was no one around. "Man they really thinned out the security here. Guess they couldn't spare any more."

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"Don't worry about it. This'll be a piece of cake. The boss knows what she's doing. Now we just need our girl from the inside." They approached a door and it opened to reveal a soldier but it turned out to be Chelsea in disguise. She let them inside and transformed back into a soldier. Once inside, the three members ran until they arrived at the main hall of the building where there were people attending. Susanoo was the first to start and killed the guards who were stationed. This created a panic and the people fled the cathedral in terror. It didn't take long for two familiar faces to attack him but were intercepted by Leone. "Well, looks like the puppets came out to play."

"How right you are." They saw Kurome approaching them. "How bold of you to take up the front lines. However, it's pointless since Borick isn't here. If you want to get to him, you'll have to get through me first. Now Natala! Doya!" They two corpses jumped to attack but were blown away by Wendy's attack. Kurome wasn't all too happy to see her. "You again."

"Hello again Kurome."

"As much as I like this little reunion of ours…" She drew out her sword.

"I don't have any time to waste on the likes of you. Now tell me where my sister is!"

"Oh, so you want to know where Akame is do you? Well, you're not going to know since I'll kill you myself!" Leone lunged at her enemy with all the killing intent she had. "Time to say goodnight little girl!"

However, something crashed in-between her and Kurome and Leone jumped back. "That's enough." The dust cleared to reveal Wave. "I won't let you hurt any of my allies. How about you try fighting me instead!?"

Leone wasn't the least bit intimidated by him. "Back for more huh? You want Su to send your ass flying again?"

Wave ignored her and turned his attention to Wendy. "I would say it's nice to see you again Wendy but given our situation, I don't think that would be the right choice of words."

Wendy shared the same feeling as him. "Wave…"

"There's something I want to know Wendy. Why is it that you decided to join Night Raid? Why didn't you tell us who you are in the first place? I'm sure all of us could've understood."

"She doesn't need to answer to you!"

"That's alright Leone. Night Raid took me in when I had nowhere else to go so for that I'm indebted to them. I couldn't tell you who I really was because you were the enemy. There was no telling what Esdeath could do if she learned about my magic. Lost magic in my world could be dangerous if used in the wrong hands. I refuse to use my magic for such things."

"Doesn't it bother you the fact that you're with murderers? Any blood on their hands is on yours as well. They're the same ones who killed Bols! Don't you feel any regret knowing that?!"

"Of course, I do. Mr. Bols was nice but I have come to terms of what happens in this world. It's not like my own where we can get along. The Empire is Night Raid's enemy which means they're my enemy as well. That also means you're my enemy too Wave."

Hearing that prove to everyone in Fairy Tail she had accepted the ways the world she in works. It also showed how much Wendy had grown in the time she has been in the world. Carla could certainly see that.

"I see. So that's what you think. Fine then. Child or not, I won't hold back against the enemy who tries to harm my comrades!" His words echoed strongly through the all the members of Fairy Tail. They saw Wave draw out his sword and stab the floor with it. **"Grand Chariot!"** Everyone saw him transform into armor similar to what Tatsumi wore which interested Erza greatly. Wave wasted no time in attacking Leone and demonstrated how powerful he was. His next attack was aimed at Wendy but Leone pushed her out of the way so she took the attack instead. "I'll start with you first." His focus went primarily towards Leone and attacked her again while she was still down. "This'll finish it."

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** Wendy's attack made Wave jump back before he could deliver another attack at Leone. Wendy attacked Wave again and was sent away from Leone. It was then everyone saw a rare sight from Wendy. Seeing the young dragon slayer angry. "That's enough. I won't stand for this anymore and I won't let the same thing happen again. I was devastated when we lost Sheele and felt hopeless when I wasn't there to do anything for Bulat. So now I have had enough. As long as I'm here…!" The wind blew out fiercely from her. "I won't lose anyone else important to me again!" Kurome sent her corpse puppets at Wendy but she easily blew them away out of the building. She used her enchantment spells on herself. "I'm the one you'll be fighting against Wave!"

Wendy's fight against Wave started. They traded blow for blow and it was impressive Wave could match up with Wendy's enchantments. As the battle continued, Wendy started to have the upper hand in the fight. However, time was a factor. "I'm glad you're holding your own against this guy but can you hurry it up?! Esdeath might show up at any time now!"

That's right. There was still the chance Esdeath could show up and change the situation drastically which would very disadvantageous for the Night Raid members and Wendy. The young dragon slayer had no choice but to use her Ice Sky Dragon Mode to end the battle quickly as possible. She jumped into the air and attacked Wave. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"_** The attack created massive destruction all around the area and dust kicked up everywhere. When it settled, Wave was lying face down on the ground before Wendy.

It seemed the battle was won as Wendy walked back to Leone and Susanoo. There was still the problem about the mission but Leone reassured the younger girl that it'll still go as planned. "We're not…done yet."

Everyone was surprised Wave could still stand after taking an attack like Wendy's. "How's he still conscious after being hit by an attack like Wendy's?!" Lucy asked.

"Why? You've already lost Wave so why continue to fight?"

"Just so long as I draw breath, I won't surrender. It's a soldier's duty to follow orders no matter what."

"You're not a target of interest but if you continue like this, we will kill you."

"Then that's your only choice if you want to stop me."

Left with no other choice, Susanoo rushed to where Wave was to end him. However, he was intercepted. **"Venom Stinger! Five Point Piercer!"** Susanoo was hit five times and was sent away from Wave.

Erza and everyone saw who it was when she landed next to Wave. _"The fourth Tartaros demon."_

"Syka? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard the commotion that was going on so I decided to see what was happening. I thought it was you who was the cause of all of this." Her attention turned to Wendy. "So we meet again Fairy Tail. And the others must be this Night Raid I've heard so much about. The ones who caused so much pain to us." To think they would come face to face with another member of Tartaros so soon. In some ways, this seemed worse than Esdeath arriving. "I would suggest you leave now. You'll only be in the way."

"What do you mean? You're not part of the Jaegers so why are you concerned with me?"

"While it is true I may not care for you or the others in your group except for Seryu, you're still important to her so I'm doing this for her sake. Besides, you don't look like you're in any condition to fight. Leave now."

Hearing that struck to Erza as a little strange. _"Why would she care about one of them?"_

"Fine then. Just promise that-" And Syka knocked Wave out before he could finish his sentence. It was somehow unexpected for someone like a Tartaros demon to do. "W-What the hell?! I thought you were on the same side?"

"Please. As if we would join forces with a bunch of humans. It was always for our own benefit. We don't consider them important to us. Only a means of use to the end. Well, most of them anyway. Seryu is a special case for me." Erza was still wondering about that. "Night Raid and Fairy Tail. Two groups who have caused so much damage to us both here and back in Earthland. Both of you are my enemies and Night Raid is an enemy of Seryu. For the honor of my guild and for Seryu, I WILL AVENGE MY FALLEN COMRADES!" The floor cracked underneath her due to her rising power.

"Oh really? We already took out three of you. What can you do?"

"Instead of telling you, why don't I show you?" Syka's body began to shift and change into something larger. Something more monstrous. When her transformation was complete, it was like she had become something totally different. She easily stood over Wendy and the two Night Raid members. **_"Etherious Form! Demon Scorpion!"_** She let out a monstrous bellow.

Even if it was a memory, Erza could sense how dangerous Syka had become. _"What a terrifying transformation."_

"Y-You got to be kidding me. Talk about a drastic change in appearance."

"We may be in trouble."

"We have to escape. Now!"

"Leone, take Wendy and get out of here. I'll buy you some time."

"But Mr. Su-"

"Got it Su." Leone grabbed Wendy and was carrying her bridal style. "Come on Wendy. let's get outta here." The two bolted out of the building with Susanoo alone with the demon. It wasn't long until they heard a crash behind them. Even less when Syka was quickly chasing after them through the streets. "Damn that thing doesn't know when to give up."

"We have to do something."

"I am doing something! It's called running for our lives!"

"I mean something else than that. We have to fight her sooner or later."

"Seriously?! I know that but here in the middle of town?"

"No, outside of the city. That way we won't have to worry about any unnecessary casualties and anything else bothering us."

It was the best plan they have at this time. Syka jumped into the air and tried to attack where both Wendy and Leone were. Leone jumped out of the of the attack and it destroyed everything around the area. The chase continued until they found themselves at the outskirts of the city. It was obvious their mission went off the rails but Leone saw the upside to this. The only drawback was to deal with Syka. Leone stopped and put Wendy down. All that was left was to wait for Syka's arrival. "Listen to me, Leone. I have something to ask you. Will you…help me fight against her?" It was first time everyone heard of Wendy asking for help. "I know I'm the one responsible for bringing Tartaros here in your world and I tried to handle it on my own but what Mine said to me before was true. This just isn't my fight alone. It's all of ours and that means I don't have to face them alone. So again, I ask, will you help me?"

Leone smiled at the younger girl. "Well, I say it's about damn time you asked." Not a moment too soon, Syka's shadow over them and landed in front of the two girls. "Let's take this demon bitch down together! "Let's kick this demon bitch's ass to the curb, Wendy!"

"Right. I'll help you in any way I can."

Syka was the first to attack but both girls jumped back to avoid the attack. Wendy used her enchantment spells on her and Leone. They worked in tandem against the demon and it seemed to work. They then delivered a combo attack of their own on the demon. **"Roaring Lion's Sky Dragon Assault!"**

Natsu was impressed by what they did. "That looks so cool!"

However, the combo attack wasn't enough and Syka stood up. **_"An impressive endeavor. I suppose this is what happens when a dragon slayer and an Imperial Arms user can achieve when working together. However, you will need something far more powerful if you want to stop me for good!"_** She resumed her attacks on the two girls. Syka managed to grab Leone with her tail but Leone proved to be strong enough to break free from the demon. Wendy struck Syka not too long after.

They continued to attack the demon tighter but the fight proved to be tougher than they thought. "Damn it. What's going to take to bring this demon bitch down?"

"I may have an idea."

Wendy shared the details to Leone. "Wait, are you sure about that Wendy?"

"I am."

"All right then but we better hurry up. I'm pretty sure your enhancement spells are going to wear off soon."

"I think so too. We have to make this count."

Syka resumed her attacks. Leone and Wendy continued to attack the demon with any chance they saw while avoiding Syka's attacks. It was then they did a similar maneuver Leone did with Akame back then. Wendy attacked Syka with her Sky Dragon's Soar Charge and both crashed into the ground. The young dragon slayer then jumped high into the air. This time Leone ran to where Wendy was and jumped over to her. She went a little higher than Wendy and the young dragon slayer grabbed her by the legs and threw her down right at the demon with another combination attack. **"Raging Lion's Sky Dragon Impact!"**

Erza was impressed by the teamwork both of them displayed in this fight. After Leone jumped off the demon, Syka screamed out of frustration and stood up. **_"I will not be made a fool of by some humans! I am a demon created by Zeref himself. I will eliminate any who stands in my way!"_** She created an attack over her head and the sphere was double the size of her. **_"This will be the end for the both of you! Venomageddon!"_**

Syka slammed the attack to the ground and it traveled to where Wendy and Leone were. Wendy acted quickly with her counterattack. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART! SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"** Her attack overcame Syka's and struck the demon herself. It was obvious from seeing in her current state that Wendy's attack did a massive amount of damage to her.

The fight wasn't over yet as Leone grabbed the demon by the tail and started to spin Syka around before throwing her up into the air. "Enjoy your trip to the moon!" Wendy started to run where Leone was and she understood what she had to do next. "Finish this now Wendy!"

Leone gave Wendy a strong lift into the air and Wendy closed in on the demon. **_"CHANGE MODE: ICE SKY DRAGON!"_** She hadn't had a moment less to lose to finish the fight once and for all. **_"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"_**

Her attack completely enveloped the demon and screamed. **_"NO! THIS CAN'T BE…HAPPENING!"_**

After the attack subsided, Wendy reverted into her normal form and fell back down. Leone managed to catch her in time. "Gotcha!" She took a closer look at the younger girl. "Wendy, are you okay?"

Wendy made a few small sounds before answering the older girl. "I'm…okay, Leone."

"That's good to know. I'm glad you're alright." They suddenly heard a crash near them and saw that it was Syka not moving from her position. "I guess I can't say the same for her." Leone set Wendy down who was able enough to stand and walked over to the defeated demon. She soon stood over Syka. "Got any last words?" Silence was her answer and Leone raised her claw. "As an act of kindness from me, I'll make it quick for you." Leone quickly crushed Syka's head. The sight proved to be a little gruesome for some of the Fairy Tail members. Leone

retracted her claw and stared at the demon for a few seconds.

"Leone?"

The blonde turned to the younger girl who was walking toward her. Wendy tripped and started to fall but Leone was able to catch her again. "I gotcha."

"Do you…think Tatsumi and the others are alright?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Probably wrapping up the mission by now." She picked up Wendy again bridal style and walked to the edge of the cliff overlooking the city. "The city looks like a wreck."

"I hope…everything will be okay after this."

"Yeah. Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it."

There was silence between the two for a few seconds before Wendy spoke up again.

"Hey, Leone…"

"What is it?"

Wendy smiled at the older girl. "Thank you for helping me." The scene went black. Everyone felt like they could breathe better after seeing two intense battles Wendy was in. Chelsea and Akame had heard what the fights were like but seeing them with their own eyes was whole different experience.

The scene came back with Wendy overlooking the city alone. "There you are."

Wendy turned around to see Chelsea. "Chelsea."

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just…having one last look. Funny as it is to me, I'm going to miss this place."

"I know what you mean. Then again we have been in this city for over a month so it's natural. Come on. The others are waiting for us along with that horse carriage."

Wendy, along with Natsu both felt a little ill upon hearing that. "H-Horse carriage?"

"Yeah, horse carriage. Why, is something the matter?"

"No no, it's alright. Shall we uh…go now?"

The scene shifted to Wendy traveling with the rest of Night Raid riding in the horse carriage. And Natsu already felt like he was going to lose his lunch. "I don't feel so good."

Lucy thought she would be used to this by now but somehow, Natsu always found a new way to surprise her and not in a good way. "You're getting motion sickness from seeing a memory?!" Gajeel was the same and tried to hold it back. Even Laxus was struggling with his motion sickness.

"Are you going to be okay Wendy?"

"I will be when…we stop."

Leone offered her lap so Wendy can lay her head on it. She gladly took up the offer. They had a small conversation of how did Wendy obtain motion sickness in the first place and the only explanation she had was that she just had it one day. She also explained that Natsu and the other dragon slayers have motion sickness as well as they were demonstrating now. Susanoo offered to make some remedies for Wendy's motion sickness but had to wait until they arrive back at their base. The conversation changed with Najenda talking about their mission. "Thanks to that whole spectacle back in Kyoroch, we'll be retreating back to the base by a longer route from the south. There's no telling how long it'll take once we come back."

"It'll take that long?"

"We can't go back the way we arrived. There'll be no doubt that Esdeath and the rest of the Jaegers, as well as other Imperial soldiers looking for us along that route. It's for the best if we want to avoid capture."

"So I doubt we'll be taking the carriage all the way huh."

"We'll only be using it for the early part of our journey. We'll be walking the rest of the way. Still, we succeeded in our mission. There isn't much left for us to do at this point for the time being. With Borick out the picture, the Revolutionary Army will soon make their move. It is the first step toward a better future for everyone." The scene shifted again (much to the dragon slayer's relief) and now everyone in Night Raid was sitting around at a large camp fire at night. It seemed to be a celebration. "First off, I would like to congratulate all of you for a job well done. With Borick out of the way, we are one step closer to overthrowing the Empire. Once we rid of the evil and corruption plaguing this nation, we will usher in a new age." Najenda raised her glass. "To the Revolution!"

"To the Revolution!"

Everyone dined in their food and had a relatively good time celebrating their success. The celebration went for quite a while until everyone turned in. Almost everyone as Wendy was still awake looking at the stream alone. "Can't sleep?"

Leone approached Wendy from behind and joined the younger girl. "Kinda. It's just that I can't believe so much has happened on this journey and we're just getting started. I can't help but wonder what's going to be in store for us later on."

"Who knows but whatever it is, we'll be able to tackle it head on together."

It was a heartwarming scene to see for everyone. It was little moments like this one that were probably the most endearing Wendy kept close to her. Speaking of the young dragon slayer, she seemed to be a little nervous about something. "Um…Leone…"

"What is it now?"

"C-Can you look away for just a second?"

Leone did just that but still did understand what Wendy wanted to do. "Just why do you need me to look aw-" She stopped talking as Wendy gave the older girl a kiss on her cheek. It only lasted a few seconds before Wendy broke the kiss and moved away from Leone who was still a little surprised. "Wendy?"

"Consider that…a gift for helping me last night. I…couldn't have done it without you."

Leone's response was bringing Wendy in for a hug. It wasn't like any of the other hugs where she shoved the younger girl into her breasts. It was a loving, caring hug. "We'll always be here for you Wendy. I'll be here for you as long as you need me to be." Wendy's response to Leone's words were returning Leone's hug. Then the whole scene went to black which was a little strange. Leone let out a slight sigh of relief. _"Thank you Wendy for not showing that one extra bit between us."_

It seemed to be the end of another part of what Wendy had to go through. Lucy felt very glad Wendy was able to survive this far in the world she was in. "So everything will be better for everyone sooner or later, right?"

"Oh, how wrong you are."

They looked over to Chelsea who had her arms crossed with her eyes closed. "And what do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

Chelsea huffed at the ice mage and opened her eyes to look at the Fairy Tail members. "I admit everything did smooth out in the end for us when we succeeded in our mission. But…you have no idea what Wendy had to go through next. What you're about to see next is where Wendy truly experienced hell." With that grim foreboding, everyone turned their attention to the next scene in Wendy's memories.

 **A/N: FINALLY, IT'S DONE! Just halfway done and then I can start moving on in this story. Now if you excuse me, I have an extremely powerful urge to update my other stories and create a few so it'll be a while for the next update on this but that's what happens when I work on a godforsaken chapter like this. So until then…I'll you all in the next chapter or in the next story I create.**


	18. The Dragon's Memories Part Three

**A/N: Well, with Fairy Tail is almost being over and Takahiro (the guy who created Akame Ga Kill) starting a new work called Hinowa ga Yuku, I'd say this is a good time for another chapter update.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Seventeen: The Dragon's Memories Part Three

Everyone in Fairy Tail entered a new scene and found themselves in a room with the members of Night Raid and Wendy. They saw Najenda walking away from the rest of the group. "Our spies are currently investigating of what's happening in the Capital. Until we hear back from them, do not leave the base." She turned around to face them. ""Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded at her and few of the members went their own separate way. Leone turned to Wendy and smiled at the younger girl. "Hey Wendy, want to have a bath together?"

She, and the members of Fairy Tail saw the tired look on the young dragon slayer's face. "If it's alright with you Leone, I'm going to take a nap."

Wendy started to walk away from the older girl. Before she went too far, Leone quickly caught up with her and placed a hand on top of the younger girl's head. "Huh. Is it just me or did you get a little taller?"

Everyone noticed what Leone had said. Natsu and the others asked the same question. Wendy sighed as a reply. "Really? I haven't noticed." She continued to walk away from the other girl.

Just seeing this scene alone made Lucy a little curious. "I don't get it. Why is Wendy acting that way?"

Leone sighed the same way Wendy did. "What you're seeing now is three months after we completed our mission back in Kyoroch. In total, she's been in our world for six months now." Everyone knew what that meant. This was the total amount of time Wendy had spent in their world and what's worse, they haven't seen what Chelsea meant by what the young dragon slayer experienced true hell. "During the trip back, Wendy was starting to lose hope. She thought she would never make it back to Earthland and never seeing all of you again. I heard her cry a lot of times when we slept in the same tent. Wendy was becoming distant toward everyone. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to do something for her but couldn't figure it out. That's when Akame gave me a great idea."

Gray raised an eyebrow at that. "What idea was that?"

The blonde grinned at the ice wizard. "You'll see. Check it out."

Just as she said that, the scene changed before them. The next thing they knew, everyone heard popping noises and saw confetti flying everywhere. "SURPRISE!"

All of them saw a large cake sitting on a table and heard Wendy yelp. "AHH!" After her initial shock, Wendy calmed down. "What's going on?"

"What do you think? It's a birthday party just for you."

"Birthday party?" Everyone in Fairy Tail spoke at the same time. Leone snickered while Akame and Chelsea just smiled.

"That's great and all but my birthday isn't until December."

"See, I told you we were early!"

Wendy still didn't understand what was going on right now. "Why are all of you doing this in the first place?"

Leone sighed and walked up to the younger girl. "Because all of us noticed how depressed you've been in the last few months. We know how much you miss your friends from your world." She stopped in front of Wendy and kneeled before her so the blonde could see each other eye to eye. Leone placed a hand on Wendy's head again. "Look…I know…we know you miss them a lot but remember we're here for you as long as you're with us. Even though we're not a guild, we still care for you. Some more than others." She turned to Chelsea and gave her a wink which confused the Fairy Tail members. Leone looked back at Wendy. "So what if it's not your birthday? The whole reason for this is that no matter what, we're always here for you in case you need us. Also, don't give up on Chelia yet. I know she's still working her ass off trying to reunite the two of you. Until then, you're stuck with us. Come on, what do you say?"

It took Wendy a few seconds to give Leone a reply. "Do we have any ice cream?"

Everyone in Night Raid smiled at the young dragon slayer while Susanoo chuckled. "I'll check to see."

As soon as Susanoo came back with the ice cream, everyone was enjoying themselves and having a slice of cake. When Wendy was given her slice, she looked at Leone. "Hey, Leone…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Do you…really think I've grown a little taller?"

Leone's response was her smiling

at the younger girl and ruffled Wendy's hair a little. ""I think so. Maybe just a little." The scene before everyone faded away into black.

Everyone in Fairy Tail quite enjoyed the scene they saw. Especially to Erza. "That was very kind of you to say that Wendy. And the birthday celebration was an excellent idea."

Leone was glad to hear Erza say that to her. "It was nothing. I was just trying to cheer her up, you know? I know living in our world isn't the easiest thing to do. Especially in Wendy's situation. Besides, like I said, it was Akame who gave me the idea."

Erza still had to give the other girl some credit. "Even so, you and everyone in your group was were there for Wendy. You said all of you weren't a guild but to me, and to most of us, you had the same principles as a guild."

Leone had never thought of it that way before. She was just trying to make Wendy feel better. While this was a little heartwarming to everyone, Chelsea just scoffed. "Enjoy it while you can because it'll go all downhill from here."

Lucy was about to say something when the next scene arrived. Everyone saw Wendy and the rest of Night Raid in a meeting room. On the table were a plethora of papers with writing on them. "Oh, wow. These requests are from the people?"

Lubbock picked one up for a closer examination. "They are and that's not a good thing. What the hell happened while we were gone?"

Akame recognized a few of some of the other requests. "It's just the people. The Revolutionary Army has given orders on this matter as well. This just proves what we have to deal is more than a job. It's a threat we have to take care of."

"I'm sure all of you are aware that our next targets to take out are…" She threw several photos onto the table. "The secret police force called Wild Hunt led by the Prime Minister's son, Syura."

"That guy is the Prime Minister's son?!"

"Makes you wonder what poor woman had to bear him. Especially from that fat bastard."

Lucy was just as surprised. "That Minster guy you guys talked about really has a son?"

Gray had a question of his own. "And what's this Wild Hunt?"

Akame opted to explain this time around. "Wild Hunt was a secret police force created by the Prime Minister himself to fight against Night Raid and the crimes they did were the most heinous and cruel anyone had ever seen. They practically did whatever they felt like without fear of consequences. There was even one time where they strung up the bodies of fighters from the Imperial Fist Temple upside down from the ceiling in their bare form."

Lucy felt chills going down her spine after hearing that. "Wow, that's…pretty scary, actually."

Chelsea had more to add. "Scary is a nice way to put it. These guys were the absolute we'd come across and they were the start of what would happen to Wendy to come." Everyone felt a little nervous as they have yet to see what would happen to the young dragon slayer.

They continued to watch the scene before them. "As you can see Wild Hunt is comprised of six members, Syura himself included. The other five are as followed. Izou: He is a swordsman who cuts down whenever he feels like it." Erza narrowed her eyes at the photo of Izou. "Enshin: another member who degrades women however he seems fit for them to be." Lucy gulped at the description. "Cosmina: From what our sources say, she was a witch convicted from where she came from."

Elfman thought that was just strange. "That girl is a witch?"

"Dorothea: from what we heard, she's an alchemist. Finally, there is the fat clown known as Champ. What reports say about him is that he violets children and then kill them."

Macao immediately grabbed Romeo's shoulder and held him close him. "Romero…"

Wakaba knew how Macao felt about that. "Man, that's seriously mess up." Alzack did the same by keeping Asuka close to him and Bisca did the same.

"These people are by far the worst we have ever heard of. Their most recent crime was killing a woman and her child and left them beyond recognition. Seek them out now and end their lives and if possible, take their Imperial Arms. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded at Najenda. "Perfect. Now then…send them to their graves!"

The scene shifted to another location to what it seemed to be a park that had tornado? "What's a tornado doing in a park?" Gray wondered.

 **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** And they already saw Wendy kick someone away.

Soon as she did, the tornado died out and two people fell to the ground. Natsu recognized who they were. "Hey, check it out! It's those Jagger guys!"

Lucy couldn't help but facepalm at his pronunciation. "It's Jaeger. It is strange seeing them here. What was going on before?"

"What the? Who the hell is the brat?"

"I don't know but she sent Champie flying."

"Figures. The fatass got his ass kicked by a kid."

Everyone turned to where they heard the voices and saw two people. Lucy recognized who they were from the pictures she and everyone saw before. "It's those Wild Hunt guys!"

"Looks like they found them fast." Gray quickly realized something about this. "Hold on." He looked back at Kurome and Run. "If the Jaegers are your enemy and so is Wild Hunt, why are they hurt? I thought they were on the same side?"

The answer was obvious to Erza. "You forget Gray. This is a world where one has their own side. Just because two factions on the same side doesn't mean they'll work together. There must've been a reason behind all of this."

They continued to watch the scene unfold before them. They saw Enshin pull out a sword. "Alright brat, I don't know who you are or where you came from but your life just ended!"

He swung his sword a few times and wind blades came out of it. All of them were headed toward Wendy. However, the young dragon slayer took in a deep breath and the wind blades that were coming at her were eaten instead. Her feat certainly surprised Cosmina. "How's that possible? Does she have some Imperial Arms that made her do that?"

Lucy really didn't blame her reaction. _"Guess it doesn't matter what world a dragon slayer is in. They're always surprised when this see this kind of thing."_

"Try this on for size!" Wendy inhaled deeply. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She sent her breathe attack right at the two Wild Hunt members and an explosion occurred on their side.

After the attack subsided, Enshin stood up looking more pissed than before. "I'll show what happens when you challenge us!"

Even if Wendy was capable of handling herself, Lucy was still worried about her. "Can she fight against them by herself?"

Erza was about to answer when she and everyone saw the whole area go dark. Not dark but also silent as well. It faded quickly as it came but everyone in the area stood still from what they felt before. Out of the silent air, they heard the clacking of heels coming toward them. The Fairy Tail members saw it who it was. With one final step, the figure arrived at the scene and giggled while smiling. "So…mind if I join this party?"

Erza growled at the woman's appearance. "That woman, she's from Tartaros!"

Gray figured something else out. "Yeah, and she's the last one from that group. The question now is, what's she doing her?"

Lucy saw the bigger problem in this situation. "Nevermind that! A member of Tartaros is here! This is the last thing Wendy needs right now!"

The rest of them had to agree with her. Not only two members of Wild Hunt were here but also the last member of the Tartaros group that came with Wendy had arrived. They didn't know how Wendy was going to deal with this situation. "It's been awhile but we meet again…Fairy Tail. "If you're here, then that means Night Raid must not be too far off."

Wendy narrowed her eyes at Beatrice. "You were there back in the ruins along with the rest of the other Tartaros members."

"Yes and if I remember correctly, I was the one who was fighting your little friend while you were busy dealing with Rugoro." She walked into the middle between Wendy and Enshin. "You and your little group have no idea how much pain you have put me through which begs the question now…what should I do now since we're in this little mess that he…" She turned her attention toward Run. "Started in the first place."

"Hey!" Beatrice and the other members of Fairy Tail turned to Enshin who didn't look too happy. "If you're done talking, I would like to kill them now! If what you say is true and that brat is part of Night Raid, then that means she's our target. So either get out of the way or I'm going to kill you along with her!"

Beatrice was silent for a few seconds before promptly replying to Enshin. "Do you remember what I told you from before?" She formed a dark orb in her hand. "That I would kill you the next time I see any of your faces!" Beatrice threw the orb at Enshin and it struck him.

Her attack on the Wild Hunt member surprised everyone. "Now she's attacking them?" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu had all sorts of questions about what he saw. "What's going on here?"

Enshin growled as he stood up from being knocked down by Beatrice's attack. "You fucking demon bitch! When I'm done with you, I'll make you beg like the whore you are!"

The demon just laughed at his words. "Really now? Big words coming from a human." She started to walk toward the two Wild Hunt members. "Hear me out on this one Fairy Tail. It seems we share a common interest for the time being. I'll deal with these two while you handle the fat clown."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was surprised when they heard the Tartaros demon offered to help. "You're going to help us? But I thought you wanted revenge?"

Beatrice stopped walking and smiled. "True, I do want revenge on you and Night Raid for what you've done. However, I have a personal grudge against these humans and their leader as well. One at a time I suppose. Plus as a bonus, I get to vent out my anger upon them." She released some of her power. "So, what do you say? Shall we show them the power of our world?"

This was something none of the members of Fairy Tail didn't expect to see. "Wendy and a member of Tartaros working together?"

Erza could understand Gray's confusion. "Yes. I believe there's a saying that goes the enemy of my enemy is my ally. That certainly applies to this."

"What the hell hit me?"

Everyone turned where they heard a new voice and saw someone standing up. Lucy recognized him from the picture she saw before. "It's that clown guy!"

Champ opened his eyes and immediately saw Wendy. He gasped at the first sight of the young dragon slayer. "Ohhh aren't you so fucking adorable! Let me play with you for a little bit!"

And already he was creepy to Lucy. "You have to get away from here." Everyone in Fairy Tail turned to Run who had a distressed look on his face. "You have no reason to either help me or Kurome. This isn't your fight."

"That's not true. Wild Hunt is our targets so I have a reason being here. Not only that but I can't just stand by while you and Kurome were in danger even if we are enemies. Besides, I may not know you that well Run but I can tell you're not a bad person like Wave and I'm sure Akame wouldn't stand it if something would happen to Kurome."

It didn't come as surprise for Wendy wanting to help out others. For her to help her enemies, she must've had a good reason. "You there, the teacher. Because of you, I remembered something that pissed me off. Back when I was with those little angels, they wouldn't stop crying for you. They just kept screaming teacher, teacher. It was annoying and ruined the whole experience!"

Lucy was confused by what she heard. "I don't get it? Do they know each other?"

Akame decided to answer the blonde's question. "From what we learned from this, Run was a teacher before joining the Jaegers. At some point, Champ must've killed his students which must've been children. That fitted Champ's target of choice. With Champ being a member of Wild Hunt, Run took the first opportunity to find him and avenge his students."

It was a sad tale for everyone in the guild to know. Wendy was right about him. Run was a good person. "I'll get you back for what you've done to me but before that, I'll make sure to do the same with this little angel and you're going to watch." Champ licked his lips.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'll make you pay for what you've done to the innocent people here!"

"You're going to fight me? How is a little angel like you supposed to do that?"

The wind began to form and swirl around the young dragon slayer. "Simple. I'm not an angel. I'm a dragon slayer!" Wendy engaged in battle against Champ.

The young dragon slayer got in a few good attacks on the clown. "What the…how are you doing that?" A thought came to him. "It was you! You're the one that got the drop on me from before!" He brought out six strange orbs. "Forget about taking my sweet time with you. I'll just kill you here and now!"

Natsu didn't understand Champ's weapon of choice. "What, is that clown going to throw some balls around at Wendy?"

"They're Imperial Arms." Everyone turned to Chelsea. "Those six orbs are called Ace Solution: Die Leaguer. Each orb contains an element power. Wind, electricity, fire, ice, explosion, and rot."

"These Wild Hunt guys can use Imperial Arms too?" Gray should've figured that out since almost everyone in the Capital can use them.

" **Full Moon Wheel!"** The Fairy Tail members turned their attention to Beatrice's fight against the two Wild Hunt members.

They saw Enshin form a barrier of some sort around him. Erza was curious about the weapon he held. "And what Imperial Arms does he wield?"

"It's called Moonlight Sword Dance: Shamshir." Akame replied. "It's power depends on the state of the moon and as you can see, it's power is wind."

"Too bad for you tonight is a full moon. When that's out, my Imperial Arms is at its best!"

Beatrice didn't seem to worried. "How cute. You think you can protect yourself." She held her hand out in front of her. **"Silent Screamer!"** A dark blast came out of her hand and it produced no sound. The attack went through Enshin's barrier easily and struck him. As soon as he was down, Beatrice turned her attention toward Cosmina who looked frightened. "I hope you're more than a pretty face. Show me what you can do."

Cosmina couldn't back out now and brought out a microphone. Her weapon of choice caught Gajeel's attention. "Take this!" She took in a deep breath. **"Output: Full Power!"** She delivered a powerful ultra-sonic attack at the demon.

The attack made everyone cover their ears. Natsu yelled out in pain. "What kind of microphone is she using!"

Gajeel cackled at Cosmina's weapon despite his ears being in pain. "Now that's my kind of weapon!"

In the next instant, Beatrice snapped her fingers and Cosmina's attack was instantly silenced. "W-What did you do?"

"Using sound attacks on me? Poor choice of a weapon on your part. My Curse power is…silence." Beatrice snapped her fingers again. **"Silent Sky!"** A dark pillar of energy shot up from underneath Cosmina and she screamed in pain but no sound could be heard from her. "There's an old saying. Silent screams are the loudest of them all and that saying is true when it comes to me."

Erza saw that Beatrice had the clear advantage over her opponent. She could also see how dangerous the Tartaros demon is. **"Lighting Orb!"** Everyone looked back at Wendy's fight. They saw the young dragon slayer being struck by Champ's lighting orb. He was surprised Wendy was able to survive so he threw another one of his orbs. **"Ice Orb!"** The orb struck Wendy and was encased in ice. "You chose the wrong opponent to mess with kid." He spoke too soon as Wendy easily broke through the ice. "N-No way!"

 **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** Wendy launched her counterattack at the clown. Champ fought back by throwing another one of his orbs and became a tornado.

However, Wendy countered the tornado with her own attack but left her wide open for Champ's next attack. **"Explosion Orb!"** He threw a third orb at Wendy and it exploded when it came near her. "How's that feel huh?!" Everyone in Fairy Tail was worried about Wendy after taking an attack like that from up close. They were relieved seeing she was unharmed. Champ, however, was not happy. "All right then. Let's see how you like this!" He threw a fourth orb at Wendy. **"Flame Orb!"**

The orb was rapidly hurdling toward Wendy but then Run came in-between them. "Trump Card activate!" Run's wings transformed into light. **"Divine Wings!"** His wings managed to block Champ's and sent it back him.

"What the hell!?" His orb struck him and Champ's body was set aflame. He let out a painful scream before his body turned into a flaming skeleton. The sight was gruesome for the members of Fairy Tail.

"Thank you."

"Don't. I just did want I needed to. As far I know, I only just repaid a debt I owe you for saving both me and Kurome."

Everyone in Fairy Tail was glad Run saved Wendy. **"Silent Boom!"** They turned to Beatrice's fight which was still going and saw the demon unleash a dark silent sonic boom on Enshin. He was blown away from the attack and landed on the ground. They saw his eyes, nose, and ears bleeding out and wasn't moving. They came to the conclusion that Beatrice killed him. "And just like that, you're done." She saw Cosmina trying to run away from her. The demon wasn't going to let her escape and pointed her finger at the witch. **"Silent Shot."** She fired a single shot at Cosmina it went straight through her body. Cosmina fell on the ground dead. "And that's that." It didn't come as surprise she would kill the two Wild Hunt members. She was from Tartaros. Beatrice began walking back to Wendy and the two Jaeger members. "Well, that was fun. I kinda needed this exercise more than I thought." She stopped and looked at a random direction. "I know all of you are there. Why don't you come out now and join the rest of us?" As on cue, the rest of Night Raid appeared before the demon. "So, this is the Night Raid I've heard so much about and a lot of it none too flattering."

Beatrice just stared at Night Raid before leaving for some reason. "H-Hey! Hold on a second!" She stopped and looked behind at Mine. "You're just leaving? Just like that? What about getting your revenge on Wendy and the rest of us?!"

She raised a good question. Why was Beatrice leaving when her targets were in front of her. "You're right. I do want my revenge on the girl whose guild destroyed Tartaros and all of you which caused me so much pain. However, this is neither the time nor the place for such a thing. If we are to meet again, it'll be on my own terms. Of course, all of you are welcome to attack me if you dare so." She let out some of her power which made Night Raid hesitant to attack her. It was a reaction she expected them to have and stopped. "Until then, Fairy Tail and Night Raid." She took her leave and left Wendy and Night Raid behind.

Erza knew there was something else the demon had planned. _"Just what is plotting?"_

Now the members of Wild Hunt were no more, there was only Wave and Kurome and things didn't look good for them. Kurome looked like she wasn't ready to give up and stood up. "We Jaegers will hunt down anyone who disturbs the peace! No matter who might that be!"

Akame drew out Murasame. "Prepare yourself Kurome!"

Before Akame and the rest of Night Raid could attack, Run intercepted once again and used Mastema to escape with Kurome. With them gone now, there was nothing else Night Raid could do except collect the Imperial Arms. In a way, their mission was a success if only partially. However, there was something else they had to deal with back at their base. "I'm sorry for acting so hastily before."

"It isn't something you should be apologizing to us. The boss will hear about this and knowing her, she'll be mad."

"I understand." The scene faded into black.

Lucy turned to Akame and the other former Night Raid members. "I don't get it. Why would your leader be mad at Wendy? You were able to kill a few members of Wild Hunt."

"It's because she saved our enemy." Chelsea answered. "Even if it was a good cause, even if Run and Kurome were in trouble, they were our enemies. In hindsight, saving them would only cause us further problems." Erza hated to admit it but what Chelsea said was true. "And Najenda did give Wendy one hell of a yelling. We heard it through the door when we came back. After that, Wendy was a little spaced out."

The next scene appeared before them and everyone was standing in front of a castle with soldiers marching out. "Looks like they're sending in more soldiers. That's a good thing. The less there are around the palace, the easier it'll be when we infiltrated it."

"Yeah…and it'll be easier to take out the Minister."

"Even though we still have the Jaegers and Wild Hunt to deal with?"

"Relax. Things have pretty much calmed down since Wild Hunt numbers went down. Still, that doesn't mean they're not up to something. This is an opportunity we can't waste." Lubbock checked his watch. "It's almost time for our meeting. Let's go."

Wendy and Tatsumi nodded and proceed to leave. "Uh…Tatsumi, Lubbock?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why are you two wearing disguises like that?"

Everyone saw Wendy wearing a hoodie jacket but the two she was with…well, Leone was just laughing uncontrollably. Lucy was just weirded out. "What's up their disguises?!"

"Why's that Lubbock guy dressed a girl?" Gray asked.

Leone was too busy laughing at what Lubbock looked like. "I gotta admit, Lubbock looks pretty good as a girl! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing. "I knew they had to go out without being noticed but I certainly wasn't expecting this." Even Akame was having troubling containing her laughter and was in a fit of snickering.

"It's so we don't attract attention. Even though we don't have wanted posters like the others, you can't be too careful."

After some more laughing, they continued to witness the scene play out for them. As of now, it was just Tatsumi, Lubbock, and Wendy walking through the streets of the Capital. "So Tatsumi…do you have any plans for when the war is over?"

"Good question. I haven't thought about it. What about you Lubb?"

"I've been running that bookstore for a while now. Maybe I'll turn it into a chain or something." Lubbock had a sparkle in his eye. "And then when the time is right, I'll ask Najenda to marry me!"

"Of course, you would say that."

Lucy was surprised Lubbock said that. "Wait, so he's in love with your leader?"

Leone snickered at the other blonde's question. "Yeah, you got it right. You see, Lubb and Najenda knew each from their Empire days. In fact, Lubbock served under Najenda when she was still a general of the Empire. When she left, so did Lubbock. He even faked his death."

Gray was impressed by how far Lubbock would go for his leader. "Man, that's some dedication he has."

Juvia had waterfall tears coming out her eyes. _"I understand his feelings so well!"_

"Wait. You want to marry Miss Najenda Lubbock?"

You don't yet? Wow, I'm surprised. Fine, then I'll tell you my tale."

"Lubbock was in love with the boss way back when they were both in Imperial Army and followed her since she defected."

"Don't freaking say it like that! It makes it sound so uncool!"

"Ohh so that's why you call Miss Najenda by her name. But if you love her that much, why do you keep peeking at the other girls?"

"I'm not having this discussion again!"

"Pardon me." Everyone turned to the new voice they heard and saw a cloaked figure walking to them. "Are you…Night Raid?"

"You must be the contact."

"Yes." The figure removed the hood and was revealed to be a woman.

The three followed the woman all the way to the palace of the Empire while taking secret shortcuts and passageways. "I have to say I didn't expect a resistance this far into the Capital."

"My father was once one of the Emperor's instructors but the Prime Minister accused him of having ulterior motives against the Empire and threw him and my mother into prison."

"Well, that makes sense."

"I guess even the palace has more supporters for the Revolutionary Army then we thought. How did all you of avoid being detected with what's been going around?"

"We've been very careful to avoid detection."

"So how does something like this even form?"

"All of us have united as an anti-Minister bureaucratic party supporting the Revolutionary Army."

"And you'll help us find a way to gather them inside the palace right?"

"Yes, of course. All of us can't live this way anymore. Living in fear."

"This is great. I can't believe we have support like this."

"Yeah but remember. We have to do this quietly as possible. We were chosen because of my stealth and your invisibility."

Lucy was glad they had allies from within. "This is great! They have even more support!" Despite her cheeriness, Akame, Leone, Chelsea looked like they were to be expecting the worse.

"And…also thank you for taking me along Lubbock."

"Hey, no worries. It's the least I could do after what you had to go through with Najenda. Is that still bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine now. I just…have to be more focused that's all."

All of them arrived at their intended destination. "This is it. Follow me."

They approached the building, Wendy stopped and gasped. "Wait a minute." The others stopped and turned to her. "I smell blood."

Tatsumi and Lubbock looked at the building after hearing Wendy say that. Lubbock then saw blood pool at the outside of the door. "That's not good."

The woman ran up to the building and opened the doors. She, Wendy, Tatsumi, and Lubbock saw piles of dead bodies scattered on the floor. "This isn't good. What happened here?"

"I don't know but we have to go. Now." One of the bodies started to inflate all of a sudden. "Move!" A blast occurred but they managed to avoid it.

"What was that?"

"Well, it took you long enough. I was getting a bit bored." They and the members of Fairy Tail turned saw a person sitting among the rubble with a devious grin on his face. "It was a pain finding these people but it was so worth it. It's finally nice to meet you Night Raid. You may know me as Syura."

Erza growled at the hearing of his name. _"So this is the leader of the group Wild Hunt."_

"Oh, what do we have here? A kid? I didn't know you took up babysitting. No matter. All of you still ended up in my trap."

"This was a trap?!" Lucy exclaimed while Tatsumi and Lubbock threw away their disguises.

"You're still outnumbered!"

"Oh, really?" Syura snapped his fingers.

Three figures came out from the bushes. Two of them Fairy Tail recognized as Izou and Dorothea from Wild Hunt but the third wasn't someone they recognized before. Tatsumi, however, did. "You? You're still alive?"

The unknown member giggled at him. "Did you really think you would be able to defeat one of the Rakshasa Demons that easily? I've been looking forward to meeting you again."

"That chick is one of those Rakshasa Demon guys?" Gray asked.

"So what's it going to be Night Raid? Surrender and die or fight and then die? Feel free to choose which one."

"How's this for an answer!" Tatsumi charged at Syura but a thunderbolt went in-between them and sent Tatsumi back. "W-What the…"

"It seems a few rats have found their way in."

Laxus narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice. "So this is when he appeared."

The dust cleared up and everyone saw who it was. "Who's this guy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know but he looks scary." Lucy spoke with a tremble in her voice.

"Well, glad to see you joined the party as well you old geezer."

"So, you're the one who led them here. No matter. I'll eliminate the enemy standing before me. Allow me to introduce myself. I am known as Great General Budo and I am sworn to protect his majesty from any enemy that threatens him!"

His name rang a bell to Gray. "Budo? I think I heard that name before."

"Najenda mentioned him while she was speaking to Wendy back in Kyoroch." They turned to Akame. "Budo was said to be equal to Esdeath's strength and had the loyalty of one hundred soldiers."

Lucy saw how bad the situation was now. "If that's true then…Wendy and the others…"

"All of you are villainous trash threatening the Empire and now all of you are finished! Prepare to face the wrath of my Imperial Arms, the Thunder God's Rage Adramelech! Now feel my power rebel scum!" He rushed over at Tatsumi and attacked him.

"Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi groaned after avoiding Budo's attack. "How did he do that? He didn't even touch me."

"Impressive. There aren't that many who can dodge my attack. I see strong determination in your eyes."

Tatsumi's response was stabbing his sword into the ground. **"INCURSIO!"** He transformed into his armor and took on Budo.

"Careful with that guy Tatsumi!"

Lubbock was suddenly punched by Syura from out of nowhere. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with you. The rest of you stay out of this. This one is all mine."

Wendy was indecisive which one of her friends needed her help. However, she was grabbed from behind by Suzuka and struggle to break free. "H-Hey! Let me go! Let me go!"

"My, aren't you a feisty one?"

Natsu was annoyed by how this was going. "Come on Wendy! Kick her butt!"

They saw Dorothea rushing over to Wendy. "Little brats like you need to be drained and pacified!" She grabbed the young dragon slayer by the arms and opened her mouth. Dorothea bit into Wendy's shoulder hard and they all heard her scream out loudly in pain.

Everyone in Fairy Tail were speechless when they heard her scream. It was as if the scene before them was still and all they could do stare in horror at what Dorothea had done to Wendy. During this, Erza recalled she'd asked earlier to Wendy. _"I've been wondering about something Wendy. How did you…receive that scar on your shoulder?"_

 _"I would rather not talk about it."_

Erza also remembered something Wendy told her and the rest of guild from before. _"Erza, about what you asked me before, about my scar, where I got it from, it serves as a reminder of what I had to go through in that world."_

She and the rest of Fairy Tail continued to hear Wendy scream. Erza gritted her teeth and growled at the person who was responsible for giving Wendy that scar. "GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!" She summoned a sword and charged at Dorothea. Erza swung her sword at the alchemist but she went through them.

"Erza!" She turned to Lucy who called out to her. "We're in Wendy's memories! We can't do anything because this has already happened before!"

Erza momentarily forgot about that. It was just…she felt like she needed to help Wendy to get out of this situation. Her sword vanished and had no choice but to see the rest of this scene to play out. They saw Wendy able to break Suzuka's hold on her by using her Arms spell and blew her and Dorothea away from her. However, Izou was coming at her quickly with his sword ready. "Now my Kousetsu, you shall feed."

He swung his sword at the young dragon slayer but she was able to block it fully with her bare hand thanks to her Armor spell. **"Sky Dragon's Tempest Palm!"** Wendy struck Izou away from her. After Izou was sent away, Suzuka came back and struck the young dragon slayer but Wendy came back with an attack of her own. **"Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"** Suzuka jumped back to avoid the attack and then flung her hands forward. Her fingers stretched out all the way to where Wendy was and wrapped around her leg. "W-What is that!"

"She can do that with her body?" Lucy was very creeped out by Suzuka's abilities.

"How about you come down from up there?!" Suzuka swung her arms down and Wendy along into the ground. She retracted one of her hand's fingers and used her other one to bring Wendy to her. Once the young dragon slayer was close enough, Suzuka punched Wendy in the stomach.

This close up, however, provided Wendy the perfect chance to strike back at the Rakshasa Demon. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"** She delivered her attack at Suzuka and managed to send her flying away from the young dragon slayer.

Wendy was able to stand again but then was attacked again by Dorothea. "Well, I have to admit you're the most interesting person I've come across upon. Not only you have the most delicious blood I've tasted in my life, you're also capable of doing attacks without the use of an Imperial Arms. You'll be my most favored test subject yet once I get my hands on you." Her words infuriated Erza to no end. Wendy attacked Dorothea back with one of her attacks. All it did was push her back. To make matters worse, Suzuka started to stand back up again. Dorothea ran toward the young dragon slayer. "You're pretty strong for a brat but I bet even you have your limitations." Both Dorothea and Suzuka were coming at Wendy from both sides.

" **Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"**

And Wendy's attack swept them up and blew them away. "Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"How many tricks does this kid have?!"

After dealing with them, Wendy went right back to deciding of which of her friends she should help. She ultimately made her decision and ran into the direction where Tatsumi was. While she was running toward where Tatsumi was, Wendy saw a lightning bolt. She ran faster toward the fight and soon reached it. Wendy saw that Tatsumi was still fighting against Budo and jumped toward them. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"**

Her attack struck Budo when he least expected it. Wendy landed next to Tatsumi. "Wendy? What are you doing here? Where's Lubbock? What happened to your shoulder?!"

"I'll answer that later. As for Lubbock, I don't know. Right now, we have to focus on the enemy before us."

Just as Wendy said, Budo came out of Wendy's attack unharmed and stood before Tatsumi and Wendy. "You're the child I saw from before. I take it that you must be a member of Night Raid as well. That means you too must be dealt with accordingly."

"I'm not scared of you." Wendy spread her arms apart. **"Arms and Armor!"** Wendy and Tatsumi were glowing thanks to Wendy's enchant spells.

"If both of you are feeling confident, then I suggest you attack while you still can!" They did just that but before they could even get close to them, Budo raised his arms up and a powerful lightning attack erupted beneath them and they screamed as they were completely enveloped by the attack and everything went white.

When the scene came back, both Wendy and Tatsumi were heavily injured from their fight against Budo. Wendy then looked up and gasped. "Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi and everyone else in Fairy Tail looked up to see Lubbock falling along with Syura. Already Lucy had questions. "What happened to him?"

" **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** Wendy took advantage of Budo's distraction and struck him as hard as she could. Wendy landed on the ground and turned to Tatsumi. "Tatsumi! Save Lubbock and get out of here!"

"But Wendy-"

"But nothing! Save him now! I'll hold Budo off while you make your escape." She saw Budo already standing up. "Just go! I'll catch up with you when I can."

Erza couldn't help but have a sinking feeling about what Wendy had planned. Tatsumi jumped into the air to save Lubbock. He managed to do that and escaped. Only Wendy was left to deal with Budo. "You have made a very foolish choice child. Do you think sacrificing yourself will help your allies?"

"I'm not sacrificing myself. I'll make it back to them no matter what. All I have to do is beat you!"

Budo stared at Wendy for only a few seconds. "Tell me this child. Care to tell me your name? There aren't quite many children like you."

"My name is Wendy Marvel and I'm the sky dragon slayer from a world called Earthland!"

"Ah, I see. You must be the one who defeated Esdeath. How surprising and that look in your eyes. Despite you being a child, I can tell you've experienced many battles. However, do you really think you have what it takes to defeat me?"

"I don't need to beat you. I just need to knock you out!" Wendy charged at Budo with everything she had. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"**

Budo retaliated Wendy's attack with his own lightning covering his hand. Wind and electricity collided into each other without either side giving in. "You're powerful for someone of your age but in the end…" Budo increased the power of his electricity and overcame Wendy's wind. "You're still just a child!" His attack sent the young dragon slayer away into the air but he chased after her. He was above Wendy and struck her back into the ground with his piston part of his weapon while electricity added the damage even more. He landed in front of Wendy and saw that she was standing up even with everything he did to Wendy. "Despite the damage I've inflicted upon you, you're still able to stand. Impressive for a child of your age. However…do you honestly think you can keep this up? I can't imagine you lasting much longer."

"I don't care how strong you are. I will make it back to them. Like I told you before, I don't need to beat you. I just need a strong enough attack to knock you out and I have just the power to do it."

The wind surrounded Wendy and her appearance started to chance. Natsu smiled at what his fellow dragon slayer was going to do. "Alright Wendy! Kick his butt!"

 _ **"CHANGE MODE! ICE SKY DRAG-"**_ Wendy gasped out of nowhere and grabbed her chest. It appeared she was in pain for some reason. She coughed into her hand and moved it away only for her eyes to widen in shock. "Blood? But I…don't…under…" Everything went dark.

Everyone had questions as to what happened. "Huh? What gives? Wendy was totally ready to beat the living daylights out that Laxus knockoff." Laxus questioned Natsu's comparison.

Lucy was equally confused. "What could've happened to her? Is she alright?"

Gray narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Just what was that all about anyway?" Erza had a worried look on her face about what happened. Another scene appeared before them. "Now what's going on?"

Everyone in Fairy Tail found themselves in the Capital now with a large group of people standing in front of a sign. Among them was Leone and the other members of Night Raid so they figured this was their part of their memories. Everyone looked at the sign and all of them gasped. Lucy couldn't believe what she read. "What?"

Gray was just as shocked at what he read. "Is this for real?"

Erza was horrified at what the sign said. "That can't be…"

Natsu gritted his teeth in anger. "Those bastards."

What they read on the sign said the following:

 _Public execution of the insurgent Wendy._

 _Time: 15:00_

 _Executioners: General Esdeath and General Budo_

After that, the scene went dark again. Everyone wanted questions about what they had just read. "Wendy was going to be executed!?" Lucy couldn't believe the young dragon slayer was in a situation like this.

Gray thought the same. "That's seriously messed up."

Just reading the word 'execution' made Erza feel sick. "Wendy…"

Natsu just roared out of anger. "That's it! I'm going to kick their butts!"

"Didn't I just say these are events that've already happened?" Lucy pointed out.

"If you think the execution was bad, you've yet to see the worst."

Everyone turned to Chelsea again and Erza narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Lucy became scared. "Seriously?"

Gray wanted to know as well. "Yeah, what's worse than Wendy being put up for execution?"

"Just continue watching and you'll see." Akame advised.

Another scene appeared before them. They saw Wendy lying on a bed in a cell. She woke up and took a quick look around where she was. Wendy winced in a pain and looked at her shoulder to see her blood had dried. "Oh look. She's awake."

Everyone and Wendy turned to the cell door where they saw Dorothea. Erza growled in anger at what the alchemist had done to the young dragon slayer earlier. "W-What are you doing here?"

Dorothea opened the cell door and walked over to where the younger girl was. "What do you think? I'm here to finish what I've started." She pushed Wendy down on the bed and was on top of her. "Your blood is just too good. I still can't forget the taste in my mouth. I want more of it. "I'm going to enjoy every second of tasting your blood and once I'm done, I'll use your body for all kinds of experiments just to see how it works." At this point, Erza was infuriated at Dorothea. She knew this was just a memory but she really wanted to lash out on the alchemist. The other members of Fairy Tail felt the same as her.

Before Dorothea could sink her teeth into Wendy's neck, she felt a threatening aura and turned to see none other than Esdeath. Everyone in Fairy Tail was surprised to see her too. The look Esdeath was giving Dorothea was similar to how Erza gave Natsu and Gray when they fought. "Get off of her right now if you ever value your pathetic life and don't you ever touch her again." And Dorothea did what she was threatened to do and ran off like her life depended on it. Wendy was able to sit up and was left alone with Esdeath. "Wendy…" Esdeath quickly wrapped her arms around the young dragon slayer and gave her a hug.

Lucy didn't know what to make of this scene. "Never thought I'd be glad to see her again after what that girl was trying to do."

"It has been a while since we've seen her." Gray added.

Esdeath broke the hug and smiled at Wendy. "I'm so happy and relieved to see you again even under these conditions."

"I don't care what you do to me. I won't join you."

"That's not important now. All that matters to me is…" Everyone saw Esdeath near her face toward Wendy's and were afraid of what was to come. However, Esdeath stopped and just placed her hand on Wendy's cheek. "Wendy…please be by my side. If you do, I'll make sure everything you've done will be overlooked."

"I'm sorry but I won't."

"You do realize what will happen to you if you don't take this offer. You will be executed. Just tell me anything you want to make you join me."

"Anything you say, right?"

Lucy already had a bad idea. "Wait, don't tell me she's actually thinking about this?"

"Yes. Anything within reason."

"Take me to Kurome. I won't do anything bad to her I promise." Akame quietly gasped when she heard Wendy's request.

"Fine. I'll allow it but if you do anything like trying to escape, you will be killed."

"I know that. I won't try anything that stupid."

"Then let us go." The scene faded away into black.

The next scene quickly appeared and Wendy was walking alongside with Esdeath. They approached a door and Esdeath opened it. When they entered the room, Wave and Run turned to them while Kurome was in a bed resting. Seeing Kurome on the bed made Akame worried. "Commander? What are you doing here?" Wave saw Wendy and gasped. "Wendy? Why is she here?"

"It's a request from Wendy. She wanted to see Kurome."

"And what does she want with Kurome?"

Wendy walked over to where Kurome was. "Please forgive me for doing this."

The young dragon slayer grabbed the covers and tossed them aside off from Kurome. "Why did you do that for?"

The young dragon slayer closely examined Kurome's body and checked her closely. "Her pulse is weak and I can tell there's been extensive damage to her body." She continued to stare at the bedridden girl. "Do you remember what you said to me before Kurome? How all of you know everything about me? The truth is that there's one thing you don't know about me."

Wendy placed her hands over on Kurome's body and they began to glow. "W-What are you doing to her?" The light glowed brighter and then in the next second, Kurome gasped deeply as she quickly sat up. Wave rushed to Kurome's side. "Kurome! Kurome are you alright?"

I'm fine. In fact, I feel so much better. I'm…not in pain anymore and I can breathe better." Kurome turned to Wendy. "You…just what did you do to me?"

"I removed every ailment that was destroying your body. You shouldn't be feeling any of the effects anymore. As all of you know, I'm a dragon slayer. However, my primary magic is different from the others. In my world, it's a lost magic known as healing magic." Wendy turned to Esdeath. "I'm done now. Can you take me to…my…cell…?" Everything went black.

Now everyone was confused. "What's going on? This is the second time that's happened."

Erza had the question as Gray. _"What's happening to Wendy?"_

The next scene arrived and they were back at the cell Wendy was in and so was Esdeath. "Wendy…what happened to you? Why are you suddenly sick?"

What Esdeath said made Erza and everyone else curious. _"Wendy's sick?"_

"I…I don't know."

"Well whatever it is, it doesn't matter now. I've fulfilled your request and that means you're ready to join with me."

Everyone held their breath as to what Wendy would say. "About that…I lied. I healed Kurome for Akame's sake. I have no reason in joining to your side."

Lucy was giggled happily when she heard Wendy say that. "I knew Wendy wouldn't go over their side. Way to go to stick it to her!" Akame had a small smile on her when she heard that.

"But if you do, everything against you will be dropped. You'll be released and I can give you the treatment you need. I've already made the preparations."

"And I still refuse! I won't join the Empire!"

"Then don't think of it joining the Empire. Think of it as joining me and we can be together!"

"I won't be with someone who only understands war and bloodshed! I'm already in love with someone else!"

Everything went silent when Wendy said that. Even the air was still. "I see…and I supposed it's the same person that gave you that bracelet."

Esdeath smacked Wendy to the floor and stepped on her arm. The general took Wendy's bracelet off by force and held it in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"If I can't have you…then neither can this person you spoke of since you will never see each other again." Esdeath froze Wendy's bracelet and crushed it completely. Everyone in Fairy Tail was speechless when they saw Esdeath do that. They all knew the bracelet was important to Wendy. It was the only thing she had left to remind her of Chelia and everything about Earthland and Esdeath just destroyed it all because if she couldn't have Wendy, no one would. "The most I can give you now is ending your life by my own hands. I will not let anyone else have it. Goodbye." Esdeath left the cell and left Wendy alone in the cell. What they saw last before the scene was Wendy gathering what was left of her bracelet and held them close to her and cried.

When the scene ended, Leone looked away. It was one thing for Wendy telling her that Esdeath destroyed her bracelet. It was another deal seeing it. The next scene appeared and they found themselves in the same colosseum Wendy fought in before. However, this time, they saw Wendy put on a cross for all to see and she looked like she had lost all hope. On the grounds with her were Budo and Esdeath. "The Revolutionary Army has caused great unrest with countless murderous criminals as their spearhead. They would even go so far as using a child to commit these crimes! Brandishing the blade of greed, they deceived honest people. They are nothing but a violent breed of assassins!"

Gray and the others looked to where they heard the voice saw the Emperor of the Empire. Alongside him was the Prime Minister. "Who's the kid?"

"Emperor Makoto. The ruler of the Empire." Akame replied.

Lucy was surprised to see the actual Emperor. "He's the Emperor? But…he's just a kid."

"Who's the old guy next to him?" Natsu asked.

"That's the Prime Minister, Honest. The one responsible for setting the Capital to what it was before." Chelsea answered.

"No matter what your numbers and no matter what falsehoods you may spread, we will not allow you to poison our city! Mark my words our great Empire will never fall!" The crowd cheered at the Emperor's words.

Natsu growled at the former assassins. "Where the hell were you when all of this was going on? You guys saved Wendy, right?"

They didn't look back at him. "About that…" Chelsea spoke. "Keep watching."

And so they did. "Are you prepared for this?"

"Of course, I am. I already said I'll be the one to kill her. I'll be taking her corpse as well."

"As we've agreed."

Esdeath walked up to Wendy and stopped when she stood in front of the young dragon slayer. She drew out her sword and pointed it at. Everyone in Fairy Tail held their breath and didn't know what happen next. "I don't think so!" A column of dark energy erupted from in-between Esdeath and Wendy.

Out of the hole came out none other than Beatrice which surprised the Fairy Tail members. "No way!" Both Gray and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"What is she doing here?!" Lucy really wanted to know.

Erza was also dumbfounded by Beatrice's appearance. "What's going on?"

"Sorry to crash your little spectacle but if anyone is going to kill the brat; it's going to be me!"

"You…how dare you come here uninvited and interrupt the execution!"

"A little mad are we? Sorry to say but as I've said before. If anyone here is going to kill the girl, it's going to be me. I still have a score to settle with her and you're not going to take that away me…Esdeath." Beatrice took in a deep breath. "LISTEN TO ME HUMANS OF THIS PATHETIC EMPIRE! I AM BEATRICE! I DO NOT ALIGN MYSELF WITH YOUR EMPIRE NOR AM I PART OF THE REVOLUTIONARY ARMY! MY ONLY ALIGENCE IS TO THE DARK GUILD FOUNDED BY THE STRONGEST OF DEMONS E.N.D CALLED TARTAROS! MY LOYALTY LIES WITH THE UNDERWORLD KING MARD GEER AND I LIVE FOR THE IMMORTAL BLACK WIZARD ZEREF!"

"If what you say is true then you are an enemy of the Empire as well!"

"You must be the great general I've heard about. I hope that name isn't just for show."

"How dare you mock the title his majesty has given me!"

"Oh please. Your emperor is nothing more than a naive child being guided by a minister who will soon meet his end." Out of nowhere, a familiar flying manta ray flew over the arena. "Well, look who decided to show up."

"It's Night Raid! Everyone run!" The people in the colosseum panicked and started to flee in terror.

"Wendy!" The members of Fairy Tail head Leone called out to the young dragon slayer.

"Leone?"

With all enemies at every side, Budo cast his cape away and charged up Adramelech. Esdeath took countermeasures by creating countless ice swords at the Air Manta. **"Mute Orb!"** Beatrice's attack struck both generals and sent them hurdling into the wall. With the generals momentarily out of commission, Beatrice looked up at the Air Manta. "Hey! I suggest you come down here quickly while those two are out if you want to save your friend!"

Not once but twice the Fairy Tail members were surprised by the actions of the Tartaros member. "Wait, first she helps Wendy fight those Wild Hunt guys and now she's helping them save Wendy?" Lucy was confused by what was going on.

"I seriously doubt she had a change of heart." Gray commented.

"You're right." They turned to Erza. "I suspect the only reason she's doing this is because she doesn't want anyone else to kill Wendy but her."

Natsu yelled out in frustration. "I'm so confused right now! What's going on!?"

They saw Tatsumi in his armor jump off from the Air Manta and land near to where Wendy was. Beatrice snapped her fingers and the ropes that tied Wendy to the cross snapped. Tatsumi was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "Wendy. Hey, Wendy."

Wendy groaned as she saw Tatsumi and smiled. "Tatsumi…you're alright." And the abruptly end.

Seeing it end like that only made Natsu feel more anxious. "Wait, that's it? What happened next? I gotta know!"

Lucy also wanted to know. "Yeah, what happened after you guys rescued Wendy?"

Chelsea was silent for a few seconds before answering them. "Watch what happens next."

Just as she said, the next scene appeared before them. It all of Night Raid sitting at a large table with food in front of them and had concerned looks on their faces. Already, they didn't like what was going on. "I don't blame any of you not feeling hungry regarding of what we heard from Najenda."

"Just damn it! Why? Why her? She hasn't done anything bad. We're the ones with blood on our hands. We're the ones who murdered other people. So why? Why did this have to happen to her?"

"Leone…"

Natsu began to pull his hair. "Dah! What is it!? Come on, the suspense is killing me!"

And Erza struck him on the head. "Be patient Natsu. They'll explain soon enough." Erza was also concerned about what was Wendy's condition. It seemed things have been only getting worse for the younger girl as these events progressed.

They continued to watch and hear the discussion. "I know all of us are taking the news kinda hard but we have to move on to the next part of our meeting. It's about what happened in the recent events. As all of you have heard, Great General Budo was defeated in battle. As a result, the Revolutionary Army has gained massive support from neighboring allies. It won't be long now before we can take back this Empire."

"I have to admit I didn't expect that demon woman to come out on top fighting against the scariest pair the Empire has to offer."

"That demon woman fought against both of them at once and won?" Lucy knew she was strong but to be able to win against what was to be the strongest pair? She wondered what that battle looked like.

"Yeah, no kidding. I don't think no one expected her to win at all."

"Does the army even realize that Beatrice isn't on our side? I mean sure she beat Budo but still."

"That may be true but as long as someone takes down Budo, they'll take the opportunity at the given moment."

"Now that I think about it, Wendy was able to beat Esdeath first and now that demon chick beat both her and Budo. Is it because they're from a different world that they can do things like this?"

"We're getting off topic here. The point is that we're approaching the critical stage in the fight against the Empire. This demon was able to shift the tide of the war to our favor by one battle. However, the threat is still out there. Not only we still have Esdeath to deal with but Budo as well when the army comes to the Capital. We're going to need to give everything we have if we are to win. Now onto another topic, I would like to talk about Wild Hunt. Thanks to Lubbock, their leader Syura is now no more but we still have a few members left and who knows when they'll show up again. Now onto another topic, I would like to talk about Wild Hunt. Thanks to Lubbock, their leader Syura is now no more but we still have a few members left and who knows when they'll show up again."

"So that guy was dead back at that palace place." Gray spoke.

Speaking of which, have you learned how to use the Imperial Arms you stole from him?"

"More or less. I am starting to understand how it works, though. I just need a bit more practice with it."

Lucy didn't understand one part of this. "What happened to his previous weapon?"

"Cross-Tail was destroyed." They looked over at Akame. "During Lubb's fight with Syura, he'd used all the wires Cross-Tail had just to defeat Syura. However, that left Cross-Tail unusable and it was destroyed."

That came as a surprise to Erza. "So these Imperial Arms can be destroyed?"

"We didn't say they were indestructible." Chelsea commented.

Erza had to give that one to the other girl. "Well, I do believe that's all for now. We will be on standby for the next couple of days until we're called upon agai-" The door to the room opened and the Night Raid members turned to it to see Wendy. "Wendy?"

"Wendy!?" Everyone in Fairy Tail shouted at once.

"What are you doing here? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine for the time being and I wondered where everyone was when I woke up. Then I smelled the scent of food that I thought Mr. Su must've made."

"Wendy…would you care to shed some light as to what happened to you earlier? From what the doctor told me, he couldn't find what was wrong with you. So what caused you to become sick?"

Now Lucy was more confused. "Wait, how can Wendy be sick if there's nothing wrong with her?" She would soon hear the answer to her question.

"About that…I know what it is." Everyone was waiting anxiously and some couldn't take the suspense anymore. "What I have is something called Magic Deficiency Disease."

Everyone in Fairy Tail couldn't believe what they heard. All of them had shocked and horrified looks on their faces. They couldn't even think at the moment they heard that. Lucy was the first to speak. "No…way."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Gray lashed out.

Erza was still riddled in shock by what she heard. "How…is that possible? How can she have…"

Carla's breathing stopped for a just second before it returned. She thought back to when Wendy was fighting against Budo. _"So that's when it happened."_

"No way…how's that even possible?"

"Do you know what that is Leone?"

"Kinda. I've first heard about it when Wendy and her cat Carla were attacked by this weird imp thing while they were out looking at the sites in her world's capital. Next thing I knew, I saw that they were bed-ridden for a couple of days. The same thing happened to three of her friends from her guild. Other than that, I don't know much about it."

"Judging by the name, I would guess it's an illness only from your world. Is that right Wendy?"

"Yes, it is. Allow me to explain. As all of you know, magic plays an important part in my world. Even more so for wizards. In fact, you can say that our magic is similar to our life force. Magic Deficiency Disease happens when a wizard suddenly loses all of their magic power at once and people have died from it"

"So if that's true…then that means…"

"It means my magic is starting to run out." That was something all of Fairy Tail thought they would never hear from Wendy.

"Hold on. You said that this happens when you use up all of your magic at once. There were plenty of times you used it to the point of exhaustion. So why is this happening now and why at such a slow pace?"

"I think I have an idea. Back when I was first going through the Other Gateway, I felt a strange sensation going through my body. After that, I was surprised that I was able to use my magic when I arrived in this world. Back at the palace where I was about to use my Ice Sky Dragon Mode on Budo, I felt that sensation again and I coughed up my own blood. After that, I passed out."

"What do you mean by you were surprised that you could use your magic?"

"As I've mentioned to all of you before, this world is similar to Edolas. When I first arrived there with Natsu, we couldn't use our magic because there was so little magic in it. After swallowing a special pill, we were able to use our magic. The difference between Edolas and this world is that there is no magic present and yet I can still use my magic. I think going through that gate allowed me to use my magic regardless of the magic not existing in this world. But now…I think that effect is wearing off. Since there is no Ethernano, magic particles in this world, I can't replenish my magic power. I suppose that's where Magic Deficiency Disease comes in. I believe this is a much slower version of it since my magic is slowly running out each time I use it."

"So in short, the more magic you use…"

"The weaker my body becomes until ultimately-"

"Don't you dare finish that!" Everyone looked toward Leone. "You're not going to die! Not ever! If you just need more magic, I'm sure we can find some to help you!"

"Leone…." They then looked over at Chelsea. "I know you want to help her but this is a sickness from her world. I doubt we have anything in our world to help her. Not even the Imperial Arms we have can help since they're not magic to begin with. They're made up of materials of danger beasts and metals that are natural. Even if they were, none of them can help since they were first created to destroy. Not to help a life."

"So what? We can't do anything to help her even though our world is basically killing her? That's bullshit and you know Chelsea!"

"It's not. You know as well as I do that we can't help her with this kind of thing!"

"Then she just won't use her magic anymore!"

"That's enough both of you!" All attention went toward Najenda. "I know you two want to help Wendy desperately but arguing won't solve anything. "Wendy…since we now know about this, what do you intend to do now?"

"I want to keep going." Her answer surprised everyone. "We're close to the end right? If that's the case, then there isn't much more to go. I'm sure I can make my magic last until we all see through this to the end. I know the risks but…I can't back out now after coming this far. Besides, there are still unresolved issues that I have to deal with."

"Oh, that's right." Tatsumi pulled out an envelope. "That demon threw this to me and wanted me to give this to you. She wanted you to have it." He set the letter on the table and slid it over to where Wendy was.

Wendy caught it and opened the envelope to read the letter inside. "So? What's it say?"

"She's challenging me to a one on one fight on the day of the revolution. It says that we should finish what our guilds started back in Earthland. The place where we should meet is where the fallen angels were forgotten in the black ruins. I don't know what she meant by that."

"I think that's referring to a church."

"Seriously? The Capital has a church of its own?"

"No. Unlike the Path of Peace, these churches don't affiliate with any religion. They are there for people who look for prayer of any kind. However, there is only one that is black and it is indeed abandoned. It's the Lost Angelic Church. It was primarily used to mourn those who people lost close to them."

"Wendy, you can't be serious about accepting that challenge?"

"I am. This is something I have to accept no matter what."

"Even as you are now? Who knows how much magic you'll have left when you do face that demon when the revolution does come?"

"Leone." The blonde looked back at Najenda. "Wendy has already made her decision. You will not change her mind." She looked at the young dragon slayer. "Am I right?"

Wendy nodded at Najenda. "Please Leone…I know you want to help me but when the revolution does come, you and everyone else will be busy with it. This is something I have to do on my own."

"Alright, you made your point. Just promise me that when you do fight that demon, give it your all."

"Always. Thank you."

"Glad we have all of this settled. Now that this discussion is over, we should start eating now since we obviously haven't started yet. Care to join us, Wendy?"

"Yes, please. I am feeling hungry." The scene faded into black.

After it ended, it left everyone in Fairy Tail with dread within them. Erza looked over at the former Night Raid members. "When you said Wendy would experience true hell, this is what you meant, isn't it?"

Chelsea glanced back at Erza. "That's right. From what happened at the palace, to Esdeath destroying her bracelet, to Wendy being put up for execution, to us knowing that Wendy had a disease that would kill her."

Leone had something else to add. "From the very start, when Wendy entered our world, it was already starting to kill her. Ironic, huh? Her magic is the reason she's able to survive in our world and yet when her magic runs out, she'll die." She couldn't help but chuckle. "But that girl still wanted to fight even if she did know the risks of continuing to use her magic."

Lucy clutched her shirt tightly after learning what Wendy had to endure in the world she was sent in. "Poor Wendy." She couldn't imagine what the young dragon slayer had to go through herself during all of this.

"We're still not done." Chelsea spoke. "There's still a lot more you have to see."

After seeing what happened to Wendy, everyone in Fairy Tail didn't know what would happen next. The next arrived and everyone in Night Raid was present. This time they were in a tent and were having another meeting. "Now, listen up everyone. The Revolutionary Army has given us our next assignment. As of late three of our encampments have been destroyed and the enemy has retreated just before reinforcements arrive. Our mission is to stop these attacks and deal with the ones who are causing these attacks."

"Who do you think is doing this? It can't be the Jaegers since they're still back protecting the Capital."

"It may sound crazy but I bet it's Wild Hunt. This looks like something they would do."

"So if it's them, how about we take the fight to them."

"Indeed we shall but looking at our current group, Chelsea isn't suited for close quarters combat. You're still learning how to use your Imperial Arms Lubbock and then…for now what we have are six capable of fighting them."

"So six of us against two of them. This'll be easy then."

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. From what the reports say, the two Wild Hunt members, Izou and Dorothea are accompanied by a vicious monster."

"It never is with us huh?"

"If Wild Hunt is behind these attacks, this our chance to finish them all off once and for all. Leave none of them alive!"

"Yes, sir/understood."

The six members to do battle with the last of Wild Hunt began to leave the tent to prepare. "Wendy…."

"What is it, Chelsea?"

"Just…be careful out there. Especially since what's happening to you now."

"She'll be fine. She has all of us to look after her so don't worry."

"It'll be okay Chelsea. I can still fight."

The scene shifted to another location where they saw Wendy and the rest of Night Raid confronting the last two members of Wild Hunt and some sort of large monster lying on the ground. "Oh look. The rest of Night Raid is here and look who's with them. "Even you're here my sweet treat. Looks like I get to have more of your blood." Dorothea licked her lips. "Now that I have tasted your blood, no other will ever taste the same until I have yours completely!" Erza really wanted to lay the smackdown on Dorothea. "Well, since all of you are here now, I've given Cosmina more than enough power to devour the rest of you!"

She snapped her fingers and the monster sprang back up in response screeching. Gray recognized the creature and the name. "Cosmina? Isn't that girl who was with them and the one that Tartaros demon fought and killed?"

Now that he mentioned it, Lucy did recognize her. "Yeah and she looks like that now!? What did they do to her?"

Erza was outraged by this. "How could they do this to their own comrade? It's one thing to mess with the deceased but having one of their own look like this? Have they no respect at all?!"

Natsu growled at the two Wild Hunt members. "These bastards. Don't they realize she was one of them?"

Chelsea saw the irony in the question. "You two answered your own questions. It doesn't matter to them if one of their own is dead or alive just as long they'll prove useful to meet their end goals."

They continued to witness the scene before them. "What in the hell? Didn't Akame cut it with Murasame?"

They saw a gem of some kind on Cosmina's body shatter. "Is it a body double?"

"How the hell is this thing still alive?"

"The Philosopher's Stone. Well, I won't explain everything about it so I'll give you the short version. Just think of it as the ultimate item above everything else. It can even manipulate materials such as Imperial Arms. It's incredibly rare and only one in existence. In fact, just one taste of Murasame is more than enough." Everyone took up their positions and chose their opponents to fight. Mine, Tatsumi, and Susanoo were up against the monstrous Cosmina, Akame facing off against Izou, and finally, Wendy and Leone against Dorothea. "Such a shame you two ended up as my opponents. The girl's blood is what I want but yours…yours probably reeks like an animal."

"You're the one that hurt Wendy from before and gave her those scars. I'm going to tear you apart for what you've done to her! Don't worry Wendy. I'll take out this pipsqueak no problem. You just hang back and watch."

"We'll see about that. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after her next. I should have no problem beating a beast like you. Especially one dressed like a skank."

Leone went on all fours. "All right, that's enough. How about we start this already shorty?"

"Well, come on then! I won't move an inch!"

"I'll take that bet!"

Leone charged right at the alchemist. She threw the first punch but Dorothea caught it with unexpected ease and tightened her grip on Leone's hand. "Oh, what's this? What did I tell you? Alchemists don't lie." Leone cried out in pain which came as a shock to the Fairy Tail members who saw Leone in action previously.

"Leone!"

"Don't let my cute adorable charms fool you. I may not look it but I have the most strength out of the members of Wild Hunt. Well? Do you feel afraid yet?" Dorothea slammed Leone into the ground and created a crater underneath.

Lucy found it hard to believe someone could outpower Leone. "Just how strong is she?" Gray recalled how strong Leone was from what he saw. To see her like this proved to be surprising to him.

"I'm not done yet. There's no reason to rush this. Just sit there like a good little girl and see your friends meet their end. Don't worry I won't go after the other girl just yet. I want her to see you beaten into the ground some more before I kill you."

"W-Why you…"

"Akame may have killed Izou but right now she stands before my own special soldiers. There's nothing left for her except her death."

"When did that happen?!" Lucy exclaimed.

All eyes fell on Akame as she was facing off against several bulky bug men. They saw Akame fight against them and it seemed she had the fight easily won but her sword was stuck in one of the bug men and was forced to let go. Akame had no choice to but to use her bare hands to fight now. She proved she was no slouch in hand-to-hand combat and killed another one of the bug men. Akame grabbed one of their weapons and killed the remaining enemies. Erza was impressed seeing how Akame handled herself in the fight. They heard Leone laugh and turned to her. "Even though Akame wields Murasame, her skills aren't dependent on it. When that girl fights, she always targets her enemy's vital points. You can expect to see something like that first hand if she ever loses Murasame. In short…even without an Imperial Arms, Akame is still lethal."

And Lucy became a little more afraid of Akame. _"I'm really glad she's on our side."_

"She's not the only one either." Leone attacked as a surprise attack but Dorothea managed to avoid it. "As far as tenacity and toughness goes, I've got them both in spades. Thanks for the recovery time kid."

"You recover quite quickly. You'd make the perfect test specimen for my experiments."

"Alright, let's try this again." She rushed over at Dorothea once again.

"I've already proved I'm stronger than you and you still want to have a go at me? I guess you leave me with no other option. Once I grab ahold of you, this fight is over!"

Leone attacked the alchemist's arm which caused her to flinch. "You may have the advantage over me when it comes to raw power but when it comes to speed, I have you outclassed." And Leone was right. Dorothea tried to grab Leone whenever she had the chance but Leone always managed to keep out of her reach. Leone saw an opening and delivered a blow at the alchemist. "Even if you're powered up, a bookworm is still a bookworm. Did you really think that someone who only supported from the back could fight someone equally who spends most of the time fighting in the front lines?"

"Looks like I made the mistake thinking that the rest of you Night Raid members aside from Akame were nothing but small fry."

Dorothea reached underneath her skirt and pulled out a glass cylinder. "Where was she keeping that?!" Lucy asked.

"Allow me to show you what happens when an alchemist decides to get serious!" Dorothea set the cylinder down and pressed a button where gas spewed out of it. They saw Leone jump headfirst into the gas to end the fight quickly as possible. "Do you really think it's a good idea to jump into this gas without any sort of resistance to it? Speaking of which, this gas isn't poison."

Leone stopped her attack when she noticed something was covering her arm. "What the-is this stone?"

Dorothea took advantage of the opportunity and came in close at Leone. "It only lasts for an instant but that's all I need." She bit into Leone's neck. **"The Fang Imperial Arm…the Blood Collector Absordex!"**

Everyone heard Leone scream in pain. "Leone, no!"

Wendy tried to run to where Leone was but it was too late. Leone's screams stopped and dropped the ground. Her body looked like it was completely drained. Lucy recalled what Leone said before back at one of Avatar's branches. _"That's the second worst experience I've had."_

"Let's see how those other three are doing against Cosmina, however, I doubt they're doing faring well against her. Once she's done with them, we can take on Akame together." The attention shifted to the other fight. Tatsumi, Mine, and Susanoo were clearly having trouble fighting against the monster Cosmina. During the fight, Tatsumi took a hit for Mine and was injured. Mine retaliated by shooting at the monster Cosmina with Pumpkin. It seemed to do a good amount of damage but it wasn't enough.

That's when Tatsumi stood up once more with a determined look on his face and stabbed Incursio into the ground with the wind blowing out from him. _**"INCURSIO!"**_

A large dragon appeared behind him which surprised Natsu. "A dragon?"

"Where did a dragon come from?" Gray asked.

Leone laughed at the sight of it. "Incursio was created from an S-Class danger beast known as the Tyrant Dragon. It could survive the harshest of conditions whether it would be the hottest deserts or the coldest mountains. Even as being made as a suit of armor, it still alive within it."

Natsu was impressed by that. "That's so awesome!" The Tyrant Dragon wrapped itself around Tatsumi and a bright light appeared. That light traveled to where Cosmina was and easily cut through one of her arms off. When the light faded away, everyone saw that Tatsumi's appeared vastly changed. Natsu was in awe at what he was seeing. "Aw, man that's so cool!"

Cosmina roared as she attacked Tatsumi with countless tendrils but he easily evaded all of them and thrust his polearm and his body at Cosmin's stomach. While this was going on, Dorothea was kicked from behind and attention went back to her. Dorothea turned to see who did it. "Oh, you. I was just about to get to you next. Well, I say it's about time we have our rematch. What do you say? I'm anxious about drinking your blood again."

The members of Fairy Tail saw the look Wendy was giving Dorothea. They had never seen her so furious before. "I won't give you that chance like before. I'll make you pay for what you did to Leone!" And they had never heard her yell like that before. "I'll make you pay for you've done!"

"Oh, is that so? Too bad you won't get the chance by the time I'm done with you. I have a lot of questions for you and your body holds all the answers. Don't worry about your little friend, though. The two of you will reunite soon enough on my table!"

Wendy's body began to glow. **"Ile Arms and Ile Armor! Enchant!"**

Lucy couldn't believe what Wendy was doing. "She's using her magic?!"

Leone grinned at what was going to happen next. "Get ready to see one hell of a fight people!"

Wendy charged straight at Dorothea. "A frontal attack? You're stupider than that animal!" She delivered her own at attack at the same time Wendy sent out hers but when they collided against each other, they were equal. Wendy delivered another blow to the alchemist and her third was a hard headbutt. "Ah, son of a bitch! Who the hell attacks like that?" She growled at the young dragon slayer. "So it seems you've somehow gained power equal to me. That's surprising but how long can you keep it up? Oh, well. I guess we'll find out soon enough!" She rushed over to where Wendy was. Wendy did the same and was running toward her. Coming to me, are we? That's your last mistake!" Dorothea delivered the first attack but Wendy avoided it and sent one of her own. "Why you little shit!" Dorothea managed to punch Wendy but it didn't seem to do as much damage as she thought.

"It's like Leone said. I may not look it but I've been into many fights before. You're not as special as you think you are!"

"Don't get cocky you little shit. You're still at least one hundred years away if you ever have a shot of beating me. Once I'm done with you, I'll have your body to experiment with all I want!" Wendy charged at Dorothea once again. "Nice try but a frontal assault isn't going to work on me!" To her surprise, Wendy started to move side to side and copies of her started to appear. Dorothea took a chance and punched the first image that approached her. Her attack phased through the image and the real Wendy appeared behind her. She delivered a powerful kick at Dorothea's back. The alchemist was sent flying away from Wendy and hit the ground. She stood up while looking infuriated at her opponent. "Why you little…how dare you! I am a revered alchemist! You're nothing more than some kid who's barely out of her diapers! You can't possibly think you have a shot of winning this fight!"

"I don't care about any of that. All that I care is that I put a stop to you right here and right now!"

Lucy had to admit she was worried at first but then after seeing how this fight went, she was smiling at how well Wendy was handling this fight. "I never knew Wendy could fight like that. She's amazing."

Erza nodded in agreement. "Indeed. She's not only keeping up with her opponent, Wendy is beating her. I am curious as to how she performed that previous technique."

She heard Leone laugh and everyone turned to her. The blonde was smiling back at them. "Did you think we spent those three months getting back to the Capital sitting on our asses? We used some of that time training Wendy on how to fight without using her magic. Me, Akame, Chelsea, and Su were the ones who did. I mostly sparred with Wendy in my beast form."

"I taught Wendy the pinpoints of the body where she could kill or paralyze her opponent."

"And I was the one who taught her the Afterimage technique and how to subdue her opponents. Su mostly fought her with everything Wendy learned from us."

Erza couldn't help but smile at they did for Wendy. They did more than look after her. They also taught Wendy.

"You really think that huh?"

"You really are just some brat. I haven't even begun to get serious yet. I have one more trick under my sleeve to make sure you'll be dead and then your body and your blood will be all mine for the taking!"

Dorothea launched herself right at Wendy and was aiming for a direct attack. However, Wendy caught Dorothea's fist just as she did with Leone's. "Even if that may be true, there are four things that you'll never take away from me!" The wind blew out fiercely from Wendy. "You'll never have my soul! You'll never have my will! You'll never have my spirit! Natsu and Gajeel noticed that Wendy's eye color had changed into bright pink. "But most of all, you'll never have my magic!" Wendy pulled back her arm and punched Dorothea straight in the face which resulted in a boom. Seeing that punch pretty much made Natsu proud.

The attack sent the alchemist away from her and tore through the ground until she stopped. Dorothea stood up while having her hand on her face. "D-Damn it. Just what the hell are you?"

"You really want to know? I'll tell you. I am…the sky dragon slayer!"

Dorothea removed her hand. "A dragon slayer?"

Wendy and everyone else saw her face. "Looks like your façade is fading. Seems you're older than you appear to be."

Lucy was surprised to know that. "Wait, so how old is she then?"

"Screw you!" Dorothea began to draw on the ground. "I'd like to see you how you deal with this!" She pulled out a pair of bat wings "Now appear!" Dorothea slammed the bat wings on the drawing and something monstrous came out of it. Whatever came out of the drawing clumped together to form a monster of some kind. Lucy screamed out of terror as she saw the monster. "You can't possibly win now! Go on my pet! Devour her and leave a good corpse for me!"

As the monster followed its master's command, Wendy pulled back her hand and sphere of wind gathered in her palm. It began to glow brightly green. As the monster came in close, Wendy thrust the sphere at it head on. **"Sky Dragon's Cyclone Destruction!"**

The sphere became a large and powerful tornado that tore through the monster and was headed toward Dorothea. "No…impossible." She screamed as the attack struck her. Almost at the same time, Tatsumi killed Cosmina for good.

Wendy's eyes returned to normal. "It's over now."

Dorothea rolled over and raised her hand. "M-My ambition. I…regret it." Her hand fell and didn't move anymore.

Wendy had won the fight but felt like she lost because she couldn't save Leone. That is until Leone appeared from behind and placed a hand on top of the younger girl's head. "Leone?"

"You did great Wendy. You really showed her huh?"

Wendy immediately hugged the blonde. "You're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much, Wendy."

"But how? I saw her drain you of your blood. How are you still alive not that I don't mind."

"It's like I said. If there's anything that I'm proud of, it's my tenacity and stubbornness. Truth be told, I played dead but I didn't expect you to enter the fight so fast. While you were fighting against that chick, I was able to replenish my blood by eating of the herbivores from around here. I was ready to help you out but you've managed to beat me to it. I'm proud of you."

"You seriously did that!?" Lucy asked Leone. Leone's response was a humorous laugh.

They saw Leone grab a nearby large boulder and stood over Dorothea while carrying the boulder over her head. "Well, you can never be too careful. Best to make sure she's extra dead. This'll serve as a gravestone too. Go figure."

"Is that so?"

"Hold on a fucking second!"

"She's still alive!?" Team Natsu shouted at the same time.

"You're still alive?!"

"If you kill me, it'll be a great loss for all of humanity! I know! You can make me into a comrade of yours!"

Lucy couldn't believe Dorothea's offer. "You got to be kidding me."

"Say what now?"

"I've been researching that immortality may not exist but by drawing and stealing energy from other people, it's possible to increase one's life by a number of years!"

Erza saw the irony in Dorothea's words and figured something out about her. "So that's how she appeared to be youthful. She took the life force of other people to prolong her own life."

"That's what you've been doing all this time? My god." Leone raised the boulder. "Alright, here we go."

"I can help your friend!" Everyone momentarily froze when Dorothea said that. "I've heard she was sick back at the palace. With my knowledge, I'm sure I'll be able to help her."

"Then I don't want it." Everyone saw Wendy turn away from Dorothea when she said that. "If that's what it means to continue living, then I would rather die as a human instead of living as a monster like you."

They had to admit Wendy had a point. What sane person would choose to live the same kind of life as Dorothea? "You heard her."

"No no no no no! I don't want to die! I want to gain more knowledge and remain beautiful forever!"

"I'm sure all the people you've killed said the same as they didn't want to die either."

"No, wait, stop! The span of the human life doesn't have to be so short! We can extend it and live beyond for what it-" Leone threw the boulder on top of Dorothea and it crushed her completely.

"You're right about one thing. The life a human is too short but that's why we have to make out the most of it." Erza quite liked what Leone had said as what she said is true.

"Leone…" Leone turned to Wendy who looked like she was about to cry. "Do…Do you think I…"

"Yes. Better words couldn't have been spoken."

"Sis! Wendy!"

Wendy and Leone turned to see Tatsumi and the others running toward them. "Hey there! Glad to see you've wrapped things on your end."

"Same here. By the way, Tatsumi's Incursio learned a new trick. Having that now will hopefully make things easier."

"That's great! I'm really happy for you…Tatsu…mi…" The scene abruptly went to black.

After everything that happened to Wendy lately, it was good to see her giving Dorothea the beatdown she deserved and Wendy didn't even use that much of her magic. However, she did faint again after using her last attack. It was concerning for Lucy. "Just how much longer can Wendy keep this up?"

"Not long." Chelsea answered. "But what happens next will be critical to her. Thankfully, Wendy doesn't do much at what happens next but it is important."

"And what does happen next?"

The next scene appeared and they found themselves in a forest which confused Natsu and the others. "What's Wendy doing in a forest?"

"This match was decided just now."

"So…So says you!"

They saw Akame of all people and with her was none other than Wave in his Grand Chariot armor."

Leone recognized what this was. _"So we're going to see what happened between them."_

Already Lucy didn't know what was going on. "Why are we seeing this?"

"Because you wanted to know my reasoning to join the Revolutionary Army. Now you'll see it." Akame pointed out.

They were wondering about that for some time and if this was the opportune moment, they now had the scene's full attention. "I told you there something I wished to discuss with you. All I ask for is your ear. It's about Kurome."

"Kurome?" Wave just stared at Akame for several seconds before exiting out of his armor.

"I'm sorry."

"Were you holding back with that attack just now?"

"If I held back, I wouldn't have broken through your armor. But since you managed to survive that blow…taking an intermission now seemed ideal. That's all."

"I see. You are formidable indeed."

"I wish to meet Kurome face to face. So there's something I would like you to pass along to Kurome for me. Tell her I'll be waiting outside the Imperial Capital."

Wave gasped at Akame's request. "After all this time, now you're planning on kidnapping her!?"

"No. I just want the two of us to meet in a place where we're sure to be uninterrupted."

"What!?"

"I'm sure that's what Kurome would want as well."

The wind blew through the both of them ominously. Wave gritted his teeth. "No matter how I play this out in my head…your sole purpose of calling her out there is to kill her, isn't it? It shouldn't matter if your enemies or on the opposite sides of this battle! You're still sisters! Why wouldn't you guys do everything in your power to avoid having to kill one another?! That's one thing I'll never be able to wrap my head around!"

Wave brought up a good point. Akame and Kurome were sisters and yet one wanted to kill the others and it was connected to why Akame left the Empire to join the Revolutionary Army. "The answer to that question…lays a while back…in the distant past. Kurome and I were raised by Empire to be assassins. I was the one that was trained almost exclusively in the mountains. But…Kurome was different from me. There beneath the Imperial Capital…she was brought up and enhanced with all kinds of special drugs. Even now, she still eats sweets laced with drugs…doesn't she?"

Wave nodded at Akame. "Yeah…"

"The drugs they prescribed to Kurome were most likely to strengthen and develop her muscles…but instead, they substantially shortened her lifespan and they also place a huge strain on her brain. I knew it was only a matter of time before her mind and her heart would gradually become warped.

"Warped?"

"I tried to get her to stop taking those drugs but Kurome's body…had already become addicted and reached the point of no return. With those drugs, she would endure severe spasms and even seizures."

So far everything Akame had said about her sister was just terrible. In hindsight, she wasn't any different than Wendy's problem. Having to depend on something only to end up killing her in the end. "If that's the case…that's all the more reason why you should be there for her! Tell, why did you betray the Empire!?"

Finally, everyone would hear the reason behind Akame's decision. "Looking in on the Empire from the outside…from an entirely different perspective…I began to have my doubts…questions. I began to realize that the tyranny of the Empire just might be the actual cause of the suffering of its people. And then after witnessing several encounters and events first hand…my inquisitive suspicions turned into unwavering convictions. I could no longer in good conscious follow the Empire so I withdrew."

Erza narrowed her eyes when she heard the whole explanation. _"So that's the reason but what does that have to do with her sister?"_

"At that time, you invited Kurome to come with you, didn't you?"

"Yes. There is a place known as God's Secret Hot Spring near the borderlands. In simple terms, it is a place of healing made up of different therapeutic and medicinal hot springs. I figured I could take care of Kurome there while she goes through detox. With that there may be some hope that her life span will expand. I have read reports of people who had half a year left to live to having five more years added on and sometimes even longer than that. I figured as long as there was a chance, it was worth it." Akame began to tremble and tears began to come out of her eyes. "I begged Kurome to come with me and be free of those drugs and find some way to extend her life but she said not only that would be a betrayal to our lost comrades but the thought of those very same comrades becoming enemies was more than she could handle and that's why she couldn't leave the Empire. What I needed to do was take her with me even if meant by force. Now that I think about it, I should've just done it from the start. But…but…I couldn't do it. I didn't have the courage or the strength to do so." Now Erza and the others completely understood the sister's situation.

"I can understand why Kurome thinks that way. However, you don't need to worry about Kurome's condition. You see…Kurome has already been healed from all of those."

"What? How?"

"It was Wendy. Just before she was going to be executed, she requested to see Kurome and then healed her from all the drugs that were damaging her body. Ever since then, she hasn't shown any signs you've mentioned before. I haven't even seen her take those snacks laced with drugs anymore. If anything, her appetite had gotten bigger. So you don't have to worry about her with those kinds of thoughts. In any case, I'm sure you felt the same way Kurome does now right?"

"Many things happened that changed the way I felt and thought before but above all, the reason we killed people to fan out the sparks of war before they grew into raging flames. We were told this was for the sake of the people and their happiness. In the end, however, it was all for the Empire's hidden agendas. That's when I realized if I truly wanted to act for the people, then all I could do was go against the Empire."

"In my case, ever since I arrived at the Capital, I've seen all kinds of awful things. That's why I decided to change this Empire from the inside! That's what you should've done in the first place!"

"From the inside you say? With the hold of all the political power and authority, do you have any idea the lengths the Prime Minister and his peers went through to kill any of those who opposed their ideologies?"

"Lengths? There's no way they would-"

"I know for a fact that a long time ago, those opposed were the very same ones I was ordered to assassinate. The darkness the Empire has runs deep. Very deep. Changing the Empire from the inside is impossible because that's how they played it out in the first place."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do? Nothing? Things have changed! They're not like they used to be! Just watch me! I am going to change things from the inside!"

"You think so? That's the path you're willing to take?"

"Just finish what you have to say."

"For Kurome, fighting for comrades and the Empire are what I believe her reasons for living. In Kurome's mind, all she's ever known was to keep on fighting for the Empire. If this is what she desires then I will fight her. Even if the drugs are gone, I'll still fight her. As her sister, this is all I can do for her!"

"That's enough!" Wave began to take his leave. "I would be fine if you were to save her but I won't listen anymore about her death! No matter what even thinking about killing your own sister, you're just fucking nuts. I will crush that army of yours. I won't let this happen." He transformed into his armor. "She doesn't need your kind of saving!" The scene faded into black.

Erza and the others looked over at Akame who had her head lowered. Erza needed to say her piece. "From your sister's standpoint, I can understand her reasoning. Even if the Empire is as you say it is, she thought of the people she fought alongside as her comrades and to some people, there's nothing worse than fighting those who you considered friends. Even with what happened to your sister was inhumane."

Lucy also had something else to say. "What I still don't get is why you two still wanted to kill each other. Your sister was healed so why continue?"

"Because to Kurome, what I did was unforgivable to her." Akame replied. "As for wanting to kill each other, she wanted to kill me because I had betrayed the Empire. To me, it was one of two options at the time before Wendy had cured Kurome. The first was to take her to the springs. The second was killing her. The one thing those two options had in common was that they could end Kurome's suffering. I wanted to save her, I did but it was not my final decision. It was all up to Kurome."

Lucy gulped as she had one more question. "So…did you kill her?"

Akame didn't reply and the next scene arrived. They were back with all of Night Raid at the base and saw Wendy eating food almost similar to how Natsu at his food. "Wow, I had no idea you were this hungry. I guess that's what happens when you're out for a day."

"Wow, I had no idea you were this hungry. I guess that's what happens when you're out for a day."

"You're very welcome."

"So did something happen while I was asleep?"

"Not much. Although I had Akame do a solo mission into the Capital. However, once she left, Wave appeared to confront her."

"You fought against Wave?"

"Yes but the fight did come as inconclusive."

"Yeah and I gave Akame a really sensual, erotic massage."

Lubbock screamed out jealousy while Lucy blushed in embarrassment. "TMI!"

"Don't give her the wrong idea Leone. It didn't happen like that. All Leone did was grab me in…an inappropriate place."

"Meaning I grabbed her ass which felt quite fine I must say."

"That's enough Leone."

"Aw come on. I know you liked it. In fact, I hope one day I'll give you a massage with a happy ending included." And Lubbock screamed again while falling off his chair.

Erza seriously questioned the way Leone spoke about this. "It's not wise to talk about such things while Wendy is present."

Leone didn't see what the big deal was. "So what? We bathed together, we slept in the same bed together, what's wrong having a little adult fun everyone now and then. It's not like I do it often. Which reminds me, do you want know how soft Akame's brea-ahhh!"

And Akame struck Leone's face with the back of her fist while still being red in the face. "There are some things that are not to be spoken of, Leone." Leone groaned in pain while her hand was on her face to quell the pain.

"Are you sure you should be saying this kind of stuff when Wendy is around?"

"Please do not say such things."

"We're getting off topic here. Back to what I was explaining before, everyone except for Chelsea went on another mission where they need to confront a squad of members called the Shadow Movement. A team Akame was once part of before. We managed to put a stop to them with few casualties on our side. There is one other thing you should know Wendy. We had also received word that some of our soldiers from the Revolutionary Army tried to make a preemptive attack on the Capital but Esdeath quickly shot them down. Among them was the father of your friend."

"Who's this friend they're talking about?" Gray asked.

Leone was the one who decided to answer the question. "You remember the chief of that village healed way back then? That was him."

Lucy remembered and she remembered the chief's daughter. A horrible realization came to her. "Then that means…that girl…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She knew all too well what it felt like to lose a father.

"When the war comes, we will avenge those Esdeath has killed. In fact, it's just upon us. With Tatsumi's new Incursio form, he'll be moved up to the front lines when the battle arrives. We'll need all the help we can get. "With that said, I am glad to say that we have finally eliminated the threat that is Wild Hunt. However, the difficult battles have yet to come so I'll need all of you to be in peak condition when the time comes."

Everyone was anxious now that they heard that. Not only they had the Empire to deal with but Wendy still had her upcoming fight with the last Tartaros member as she is now. Wendy noticed Akame leaving for some reason. "Akame?"

"I…need to be alone for a while. I need time to think about a few things." Akame left the room.

"Is something wrong with Akame?"

"During our attack with the Shadow Squad, Akame also encountered Kurome. She challenged her to a one on one fight and they're meeting tonight."

"And Miss Najenda is alright with this?"

"Kurome is still our target. If we can remove her, the enemy's ability to assassinate our key players will fall dramatically. Of course, Kurome now won't make a difference in the real battle when it comes to victory or defeat. We can't our supreme commander to be killed. So now we're forced in this situation to eliminate her."

"Then why?"

"In the condition Akame gave me when she joined the Revolutionary Army, she wanted to be allowed to act according to her own discretion involving anything of her younger sister. That time has come and I've given her my blessing."

"What about you Leone? What do you think about this?"

"Akame does what she wants. Kill or save her…I'll help her out any way I can."

"In the case that when the Empire is no more and Kurome is still alive, the Revolutionary Army will not pursue her any longer and Akame will be responsible for looking after her. I officially approved that last night."

"So Akame…"

"She isn't going to a battle but as Lubbock said before, a one on one match with her sister. In this way she will be able to remove sides from the equation and make it just between the two of them and giving herself the chance to find a way to settle this without killing her."

"So the bottom line here is we're ok if she tries to save her. If Akame helps her then her sister won't be part of the Empire and that'll work for us too."

"It won't be that easy though. Kurome will refuse any kind of help and that'll leave the only option of them trying to kill each other. If Akame did persuade Kurome in the first place, she wouldn't have needed to meet with her on her own."

"Exactly. All we can do now is support her no matter what the outcome will be. That's what we're prepared for."

"So what do you think about all of this? I know it's a lot to take in. I feel the same way."

"I actually agree with all of you. Whatever Akame decides, I'll…go along with it and help her in any way I can. This is something Akame has decided this on her own." The scene faded away into black.

Erza thought about how Wendy thought about this whole thing. _"I know Wendy would've wanted to find another way but in the world she's in, there's only one option. To kill or to save. I can't imagine how this'll play out."_

The scene appeared and it was Akame walking up to some ruins. Among the ruins, they saw Kurome. "Hey there, big sister."

"Kurome…"

Everyone in Fairy Tail felt anxious as to what would happen between the two sisters. Would this end in death or did Akame save Kurome. As of now, the sisters were just simply snacking. Kurome noticed something. "Akame…"

"I'm sorry if they came along. Don't worry since I told them not to interfere. If anyone does interfere, they'll intercept them and handle it. They understand our situation and our decision to do this."

"I get it. They want to make sure we settle this on our terms. I'm okay with it."

"As long as you're fine with it." Everyone figured they were talking about Wendy and the other members of Night Raid. It wasn't surprising since one of their own was about to take upon an important battle.

Seeing the two sisters eat together like they are now was almost surreal. They were enemies and yet acted like they were not. It was very strange. "This really takes me back. Remember when would meet up back here and come train?"

"We were always together back then. You would also drag me into the bath too."

"Drag? Oh, please. That was always you just wanting to tag along. We even went to bed together at the same time. We had the weight of the world on our shoulders back then. But even still having you with me made it worthwhile sis."

"Yeah…"

"Reminiscing like this is sure relaxing. Let's stay forever from now on…Akame."

"I'm alright with that. If you come with me that is. We can go back to way things used to be."

"You never cease to amaze me, big sister. In your current situation, you're in no position to be making demands. If you prove yourself worthy, no matter how strong we may be, I still may be able to find a place for you here. We can continue fighting for the Empire! Otherwise, the remorse I feel for everyone who already died would overwhelm me. Just do the right thing and come back the Empire Akame."

"You know as well as I do I can't do that"

"I knew you would say that. Still, it's funny." Kurome jumped off the wall.

"Kurome…"

"Just how stubborn your will is to the point that you would throw away everything. Even your own little sister. But fighting to change the world for the sake of others, I've always loved that about you, big sister. I can't forgive you but at the same time, I love you. Those two thoughts keep going around in my head over and over again in my head." Kurome drew out Yatsufusa. "I don't want you to kill anyone else but me!"

Akame jumped off the wall as well. "As of now, we're nothing but mutual enemies. When we fight, I will show no mercy." She drew out Murasame. If you wish to stand down, speak now or else…I will bury you Kurome!"

Erza questioned Akame's choice of words. "Bury?"

"It's a trigger word I use." Erza looked over at Akame. "When I say that, all personal feelings are cast aside and make sure I utterly destroy my opponent until nothing is left." For Akame to say something like that to her own sister, it seemed now that both sisters resigned to fight to the death.

"So you flipped your switch for me. Fine then. Let's do this big sister. When I beat you, not only we'll be together again but I'll also restore your honor. That means I'll be able to have our existence even furthered acknowledged by the Empire. Let's see whose resolve is stronger!"

"Fine then. Come then Kurome!"

"Here I am then!"

The two sisters began their battle and all that anyone could do was just watch to see how it would end. Kurome struck first blood on her sister and did so again. "Did I graze you again? It hurts doesn't it big sister? Don't worry. I'll put you out of your misery with my next attack."

"I've been wielding Murasame just I would with any other katana. If I falter even just for a second using this Imperial Arms, it would mean my death. However, this is the eleventh hour. Ichizan Hissatsu. I must push my Imperial Arm's power to its limit."

"If that's the case then if you're going rely on your Imperial Arms, I will too!" Kurome raised her sword up. "Yatsufusa!" Kurome summoned her corpse dolls, including Natala and Doya.

Akame charged at the corpse dolls and took them out easily. Only Natala and Doya remained. "I'll bury you!" She made quick work of her former ally and Doya. "You two can finally rest now."

Kurome had no more corpses to summon. All she could do now was rely on her swordsmanship. "I'll handle the rest. You used the threat of Murasame to make me use Yatsufusa's power."

"Instead of using your eight puppets to overpower me, you have a much better chance of fighting me with your skills. The weakness Yatsufusa has is that your corpses cannot learn any new moves."

"I knew it would come to this. Looks like I'll have to defeat you with my own skills."

They resumed their fight and neither side eased up. From what everyone could see in the fight, they were equal but sooner or later, someone had to give. "Kurome!" Everyone heard a familiar voice and saw a familiar figure arrive at the scene which surprised them Behind Wave was Run flying close behind him. "Your fight is with me now Akame!" Wave rushed over to where the sisters were but Tatsumi intercepted him with his new Incursio armor. "So that's the prototype to Grand Chariot. Incursio. It looks a lot different then I'd imagine." Erza caught that small detail.

"Wave? Run? What are you two doing here?"

"Wave came here to save you. I only helped along the way."

"So that's it. You're here to stop their fight right?"

"That's right."

"I won't let anyone interfere with their battle."

"You and what army? I'll be stopping this fight!"

"Wave please!" Everyone saw Wendy and the rest of Night Raid arriving at the scene. "Please understand. Kurome is the one who wanted this in the first place."

"I don't care about that! All I care is that I want to protect Kurome!"

"That doesn't matter now. The match has already been decided. I know you're aware of this as well Kurome. Lay down your sword now."

"No way. I'm done yet! I can still keep going and I will until I kill you, big sister! If I were to admit defeat now, then I…I…"

"You can stop now Kurome." Wave walked up to Kurome. "Up until now, I wasn't always there for you most important battles." He surprisingly deactivated his Grand Chariot armor. "But this time I'm here."

"Wave…"

"Get away from her Wave!"

"No, I won't! I'm stopping this fight and I'm taking her away from here!"

"Are you serious? Kurome was the one who wanted this more than anyone."

"She's right. You may have come and try to stop me as my ally but that's the last thing I want."

Wave approached Kurome closely. "Before as your comrade, I would have simply asked you to stop. However, things are different now." He hugged Kurome close to him. "But now I'm stopping you as the man who loves you. I'll protect you at all costs!"

What he said pretty much surprised everyone in Fairy Tail. "WHAT?!"

"That was unexpected." Gray commented.

"That kiss you gave me, it caused something to open something inside of me. Feelings were buried deep inside my heart. They were there from the beginning, from the moment I became your ally." Wave let go of Kurome. "It just took me now to realize it. I don't see you as my comrade but as the woman I love."

"Protect? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Kurome and I will be defecting from the Empire."

"What happened about changing the Empire from within?"

"I meant what I said by those words. That's something Run showed me and I had every intention of following that but there was something that interfered with that. That something took priory over everything else. That something was Kurome who became the single most important person in my life. If I had remained clueless and tried to rescue her only as her comrade, it would a lost cause and Kurome would've ended up dead. That's why it's my duty to stop this fight because from this point forward, I'll never leave Kurome's side! When I made this decision, I've reached a conclusion. When a man of the sea falls in love, he dives head first!"

Elfman cheered at Wave for saying that. "Now that's would a true man would say!"

"What in the world are you talking about? You're making a lot of assumptions Wave. I mean I'm happy you want to be with me but defecting from the Empire can't be forgiven!"

"Look, you've given it your all. I'll forgive you."

"W-What?"

"If you're really leaving the Empire, can you join us?"

"I can't do that. I have no intention of joining the Revolutionary Army. Kurome and I will be withdrawing from this fight."

"So even before the war starts without joining a side, your plan is to run away and disappear?"

"Yes. We're going to throw it all away. The Empire and everything else with it. I'm perfectly okay with it. As long I'm with Kurome, I don't need anything else."

"You really love her that much huh?"

"Yes, that's right. My feelings were so strong, they bubbled to the surface and overwhelmed me."

"Well, I say all of this was worth it to get two of the Jaegers out of the battle. That'll save a lot of lives on our side don't you think?"

"Akame…I beg of you to withdraw from this fight and entrust your sister to me. I promise I'll make her happy no matter what it'll take!"

Everyone wondered what Akame's answer would be. "Well, Kurome is cuter than anything else on this planet so it's of no surprise you ended up falling for her. Kurome, the choice is yours. What will it be? If you want to continue our fight, I'll be your opponent. However, you have someone who will throw everything away for you. It's your decision."

Kurome was torn about what she should do in this situation. It was absolutely grating to her. "I can't. I just can't leave the Empire. There's no way I can leave it. I can't! I can't be forgiven because so many of my comrades died for the sake of the Empire! They all fought to their dying brea-"

And Wendy punched Kurome which was very unexpected her to do so. None of Fairy Tail didn't expect her to do such a thing. "What the hell was that for Wendy?! Why did you punch her like that?!"

"For the first time, I'm taking a page out of Gajeel's book. I believe he calls this knocking some sense into someone." Gajeel laughed at that.

Kurome hissed in pain from the punch Wendy gave her. "Ah shit that fucking hurt. What kind of insane strength do you have? Why are you involved in this now? This doesn't concern you!"

"Yes, it does! If there's anything I've learned from this, it's about family and forgiveness. That's something I know a lot about. Kurome, don't you see? You're so blinded by this loyalty you have for the Empire that you can't even see a way out of this way of life. You have someone who loves you despite what've you done. It's still your decision to make but are you really willing to throw everything away just for some…petty fight?"

"Don't act like you know everything about me!"

"You're right, I don't. The most I've heard about you was through Akame but like I said before, I know a lot about forgiveness. I've heard a lot of stories before I joined up with Fairy Tail. One of them was about how Gajeel was the one who destroyed the original guild hall and his previous guild Phantom Lord kidnapped Lucy. They went as so far as trying to destroy all of Magnolia." Gajeel didn't need to be reminded of that mess. However, even after all of that, master Makarov forgave him for all of that and he allowed Gajeel to join Fairy Tail. Sure, it took a while for the others to show the same kind of forgiveness but he was soon gladly accepted by the guild. A similar event happened when Laxus tried to take over the guild by force and forced everyone to fight against each other. He went even so far as to take all of Magnolia hostage if they didn't agree to his terms." And Laxus did regret going that far. "However, when that was over, the master banished his own grandson from the guild but then he came back as someone new and he too was forgiven what he'd down and Laxus was welcomed back into the guild." Wendy smiled at Kurome. "The point I'm trying to make here is that you'll always be forgiven. I already do. So please...you don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

"Wendy has a point Kurome." Wave took Kurome's sword away from her.

"Wave?"

"After all, you refused to leave. I forced your hand and took you kicking and screaming." He transformed into his Grand Chariot Armor and destroyed Yatsufusa.

All of Night Raid and Kurome couldn't believe what Wave had done. "Yatsufusa…"

"He completely destroyed it."

"Kurome, this is the closure you needed." Wave brought his hand to Kurome's cheek. If those ghosts ever show up and haunt you, I'll be there to make sure they'll be nothing more than memory." He picked Kurome up bridal style. "So take my hand and come with me." Wave then kissed Kurome on the lips.

It was quite a comforting sight and to Mirajane, adorable. "Aw, how sweet."

Wave broke the kiss and looked at Kurome. "Kurome?"

Kurome groaned as everything began to tear down inside of her. "Even though you're saying all of these wonderful things for me, my head won't stop pounding. It's like it's going to split open. So please…just take me away from here! Make it so I never have to think about anything else but you!"

"I will."

Everyone in Night Raid and Fairy Tail were beyond glad that the fight between the two sisters didn't end up with one of them killing each other. Instead, there was a third way out and they had Wave to thank for that. Sunlight came out and shined over the group. "We're going far away from the Capital."

"We'll make sure it'll look like you two were smashed to bits by Incursio. The shattered Yatsufusa should be proof enough.

"If the Empire heard that story, I suppose we would really be free then. We're in your debt."

"I'm really glad all of this worked out well in the end. You're one hell of a guy, you know that Wave?"

"Hey, thanks. You're not so bad yourself. Especially with an evolved form of Incursio."

"You really are incredible Wave. Thank you."

"Not really. All of you are incredible. Holding on to your convictions and seeing this through the end. We're just turning tail and running."

"You have my gratitude. I leave my sister in your hands."

"Just leave it to me. I'll be living for that lone purpose alone."

"Yeah, this great and all but what about him?" Mine pointed at Run.

"Oh yeah. What are you going to do Run?"

"Before I give my answer, let me ask you this Akame. Wave told me that changing the Empire from the inside is impossible. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is. If any tried to do so, they would be killed."

"If that's the case, I'll defect from the Empire as well."

"Wait, Run are you serious?"

"Indeed. I won't pursue a hopeless cause. That was my only reason why I joined the Empire in the first place. Keep in mind I will not join the Revolutionary Army as well. So I hope you two don't mind the extra company."

"No, not at all."

"Sis…"

Akame held Kurome's hand and smiled at her younger sister. "You have great companions Kurome."

Kurome smiled back at Akame. "Hey, big sister…if I could do it all over again, I would still like to be your little sister."

"As would I. I would be happy to be your big sister as well." They pressed their foreheads together. "Live a happy life from now on."

"I will."

Elfman was bawling manly tears at the scene he was seeing before him. "Sisterly love is so manly!"

Mirajane patted him in comfort. "Aw, Elfman." Lisanna couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm really happy that the both of you are alright now."

"Don't think this makes us friends. I still don't like you and don't think I'll forgive you about that punch you gave me."

"Wendy, I hope you do find your way back home. I just wish you didn't have to be involved in this in the first place."

"Oh please. If you knew half of the fights this girl's been in, you wouldn't be saying that. What else do you expect from the girl who was raised by a dragon?"

"She was raised by a dragon!?"

Lucy was wondering when they were going to know about that. "About time they knew."

"Oh right. I guess that was the other thing all of you didn't know about me."

After hearing that shocking truth, the three former Jaeger members were ready to leave this battle for good. "We'll be going now. Thank you."

"I do hope everything will be right after all of this. Take care." All three took their leave.

"It kinda feels awkward saying this since they were our enemy but I think we can trust them."

"Yes. When he found out I was going to kill Kurome, he lost it."

"Well, let's just be glad it didn't come to that then."

"No kidding. I'm sure it would've been a real mess if it did go that route."

"Out of all of the people, I can trust him to my little sister." Tears started to come out of Akame's eyes. "Kurome…"

Akame felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to Tatsumi who was smiling at her. "Hey, you shouldn't be crying. You should be jumping for joy. No one had to die. I don't know any other way to celebrate that's better. Now there's only the Minister and Esdeath left. Let's change this country and put an end to a world where two sisters almost had to kill each other."

"Yeah, let's celebrate with a big party after that. After everything we've been through, it's nice to have a happy ending for once. All of us will see through this to the end."

"Let's go home, everyone."

As the sunlight hit all of them, it also enveloped the whole scene and this time, it turned to white. Lucy was almost in tears after seeing that last scene and turned to Akame. "So, in the end, you didn't have kill your sister after all."

Akame had a small smile on her face. Seeing that scene again made her feel what she felt the first time when that happened. "Yes, I'm glad I didn't as well." Her smile faded away and had a serious expression on her face. "However, we're not done yet. There was only one more thing we had to do before everyone could have their happy ending."

Everyone knew what she meant and they were nearing the end. Erza and everyone else gazed into the light and the next scene was starting to appear. _"We're near the end and yet there's still so much that has to be resolved. This revolution, Wendy's final battle against that Tartaros woman and how the other guilds were able to save Wendy. It all ends with what we're about to see next."_ The light shined upon everyone and the next scene began.

 **A/N: I ONLY HAVE ONE MORE TO GO! FINA-FUCKING-LY!**


	19. The Dragon's Memories Part Four

**A/N: "Sighs" Might as well finish this so we can finally progress the damn story already. I hope all of you enjoyed this because this was a pain.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Eighteen: The Dragon's Memories Part Four

"Alright everyone. I believe this might be the most and best I've prepared for you all."

A large banquet was displayed fully in front of the members of Night Raid. The sight of it made Natsu salivate. "Holy crap Su! You freaking pulled out all the stops here!"

"Holy crap Su! You freaking pulled out all the stops here!"

Everyone didn't waste any time digging into the food Susanoo made for them. Natsu had never felt so jealous seeing other people and Wendy eat such delicious looking food. "This tastes so good!"

"Yeah, this is incredible. Of course, it's from you Su but something about it makes it seem to taste even more amazing."

"Ah hell yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Leone didn't waste any time drinking all the alcohol she could drink.

"Go ahead and drink up. I better not see even a single drop left in any bottle."

"You got that right!" Leone continued to drink to her heart's content.

"I always admired that free-spirited optimism of yours. During these kinds of times, it truly shines through."

"Wow, I didn't expect that hearing from you. Why are you giving out compliments all of sudden? Did you hit your head or something?"

"Nothing like that. It's the night before the war. I guess I'm just talking crazy."

"Okay, if we're doing this then, I have a few things to get off my chest. I was the one who's been sneaking into your secret stash of booze."

"Ah. I was wondering why it was drying up quickly. I'll let that go."

"Hold on I'm not done yet. When you would send me missions in the Capital, I would sometimes gamble all of the money and lose all of it."

"Well, at least the assignments were done so I suppose I'll let that go."

"There was also that one time and that time too and oh that one time…"

"How about you reminisce all of that after the battle is over." Lucy seriously wondered how many screw ups Leone had done.

"If I may, I would like to say something as well." All attention went to Susanoo and he smiled at everyone. "In the thousand years I have lived as an Imperial Arm, spending time with all of you has the best I have ever known." Hearing that from was rather heartwarming.

"Uh…excuse me." Now everyone turned to Wendy who looked rather embarrassed for some reason. "I…kinda have something I want to confess to as well. "I uh…when Leone was passed out one of the times from drinking, I kinda…took a sip of one of her drinks. It was only a small sip and I kinda wanted to know what it tasted like and I'm sorry!" She bowed to everyone.

Lucy and the others were shocked to hear that from Wendy. Cana just mostly laughed. "Good on ya Wendy!"

Carla was mostly mad and glared at Leone. "You allowed her to do such a thing?! She's a child for goodness sakes!"

Leone held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I didn't know she did that until Wendy told us that time."

"Seriously? That's what you feel bad about? Ah, don't worry about it. No harm no foul."

And what Leone's past self said only made Carla glare more daggers at her. "Hey, don't pin this on me!"

"Is something the matter Akame?" The attention shifted to Akame, much to Leone's relief.

"Yeesh, that's some grim look on your face."

"What's up? What's bothering you all of a sudden?"

Akame looked at everyone while smiling sadly at them. "I'm sorry. It's just that I kinda wish Sheele and Bulat were here with us as well. "I'm sorry. It's just that I kinda wish Sheele and Bulat were here with us as well." After saying that, Akame grabbed a large plate of sushi. "Now that I've gotten off of that on my chest, let's eat!" She ate like her regular self.

"That's the Akame we all know."

"I know what you mean Akame. "If it wasn't for all of you, if we've never met that one night, I don't what would've happened to me. And for that, I thank all of you for what you've done for me."

"We could say the same to you as well Wendy. It's like Tatsumi told us before. Some of us are still here because of you. We would like to thank you for that as well."

"That means a lot to me. With that said, I do have a question. Do any of you know what you're going to do after the war is over?"

"Like I've said before. I'll probably make a chain of the bookstore I'm running. What about you Tatsumi?"

I guess I'll go back to my village once this is all over. With the Capital being under a new rule, they won't be suffering any longer."

"Hey, Tatsumi… do you think it would be okay if I went with you to your village?"

"Yeah of course. I'm sure my village will love to meet you. What about you sis? Do you have any plans for when this whole thing over?"

"Nope. Not a clue. I mean maybe travel around the land or something. I was never good at planning things ahead."

"I'm the same. I don't know what I'm going to do after all of this is over."

"Well for me it's simple. I'll do everything I can to make this nation great again."

"And I'll continue to serve under Najenda."

"Not only that but when this war is over and we have won, I'll make sure do everything in my power to help you find a way back to your home world Wendy. However, that's only if we win. Let us all see through this to end!" Everyone cheered to that and the scene ended. Another one quickly appeared and this time, everyone in Night Raid were gathering in the meeting room. "Just a few more hours and the attack on the Capital will begin." Najenda turned around to face the whole team. "Listen carefully to this. Upon discovery of their Ice Cavalry, our plans may have changed a bit."

Hearing that caught Gray's attention. _"Ice Cavalry?"_

"An army of ice soldiers, huh? Esdeath could really fight a war on her own."

"It just goes to show you that we can't ignore her and push this to the side. For now, let us go over the plan one last time. For the frontal assault, Tatsumi, Susanoo, and I will lead the charge against the Capital and lead the troops for the attack. For the second group, Akame, Leone, Mine, Chelsea, and Lubbock will infiltrate the Imperial Palace."

"So I'll be out and in the open?"

"Yes. Esdeath's power is overwhelming and beyond imagination. We'll need all the power we have if are to stand a chance. Budo will most likely be there as well so it'll be indeed a very difficult fight."

"No one is going have it easy out there."

"Well, if my best friend (at the time!) is saying that then I'll give it my all too."

Fine then. Let us go over Night Raid's final targets! The Prime Minister Honest! With an insatiable desire for political power, he is the root of all evil that has corrupted this country. General Esdeath! A demon who loves nothing more than war and planting seeds of revolt. A being like her cannot exist in times of peace. Great General Budo! He is said to be just as strong as Esdeath and just as deadly. His loyalty to the Empire makes him a great threat and must be dealt with. Koukei. The minister of military affairs. Diverting munitions and arms through illegal channels for his own profit conspired with the Prime Minister to slander generals that opposed him then had them find guilty for crimes they did not commit! Saikyuu. The Prime Minister's aid and cohort in all of his evil deeds. A man of great ability and even darker temperament. He was the one who thought of creating the assassination squad in order to execute the rebels. Youkan. A bottom feeder sycophant obsequious to the Prime Minister. Unlike Saikyuu, he has no ability or talents whatsoever. He entertained all sorts of distractions to entertain the Prime Minister as guessing the gender of a pregnant woman's baby and then cutting them open to see if they were right. Dousen. Extorting vast amounts of money from all different regions at the cost of great suffering to the people climbed through the ranks and gained access through bribery and payoffs. And finally, there is the demon of Tartaros from Wendy's world. Although she may not be allied with the Empire, she is still an enemy to us all and must be stopped no matter what."

Lucy couldn't decide whether she should be impressed or scared after hearing all of that. "That's a lot of people."

"So all the big players are coming out to play in this fight. I'm aching for some action now."

"If you capture them alive, there might be a chance for them to escape. Therefore, bringing them alive is not needed. Kill them on sight and with extreme prejudice. If you cannot make it a public execution, display their corpses for everyone to see. This is the most important detail."

"I'll handle that."

"Even if the palace falls, these men will do anything in trying to protect themselves and survive. We don't know what means they'll use to that end."

"If that's the case then we'll stop them before they set one foot off the palace grounds."

"Please do but for now, concentrate on your assassination targets. These lowly vermin…no matter what happens, if they don't fall, the rage of the persecuted will never be quelled. If any of them escape, that's as good as defeat. "As for the demon, I'll leave her to Wendy. While we're off doing our own missions, you will have your own. I'll give you the directions to the church. You won't have worry about security since most of the army will be out on the battlefield."

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Intel about the Ice Cavalry did catch us off guard but Esdeath is without her three Jaegers. Once you're done with your mission Akame, come back to us quickly as possible to finally take out Esdeath once and for all."

"Yes of course. Night Raid will bury their final targets!" And the scene ended.

Everyone in Fairy Tail knew the importance of these final battles. All they could do was watch what happened as always. The next scene arrived and saw Wendy walking up to a church where Beatrice was located. She approached the doors and pushed them in to open. As Wendy entered the church, across from her was Beatrice sitting on a pedestal reading a book while the doors closed behind her. "So…you're here at last. I'm glad you're able to make it. If I'm right, then the revolution has started already." The demon closed the book she was reading. These humans and their god. No matter the world, the idea seems to be the same. Humans are truly frail and pathetic, aren't they?"

"I'm here just like you wanted but before we start, I want to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Why were you at the ruins in the first place? It's the last place I would've expected to see what was left of Tartaros.".

"A good question that is. I guess you can say…we've felt Zeref's presence in those ruins."

All of the Fairy Tail members gasped when they hear Beatrice say that. Questions arose as to what Beatrice meant by that. _"How does Zeref connect to this?"_ Erza thought.

"Zeref? What does he have to do with this?"

"I have no clue. Perhaps he was the one who created those ruins some time ago and made that gateway to further his research. Of course, I'm just guessing. Who knows, maybe he was just passing by and we had just missed him but enough about that. What do you say we have a little war of our own…Fairy Tail and show these beings from this world how battles are truly fought."

Everyone was staring in anticipation for their fight to begin. At the same time, Wendy took in a deep breath while Beatrice held her hand out in front of her. **"Silent/Sky Dragon's…"**

 **"Screamer/Roar!"** Both of their attacks collided with each other and massive explosion occurred that destroyed the top of the ruined church. After that, the fight took to the streets with neither of them letting up on their attacks. Each of their attacks stuck each other one after another. It seemed they were equal but everyone in Fairy Tail knew Wendy couldn't keep it up forever on the account each time she used her magic.

 **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

Wendy's next attack struck Beatrice into the ground and she landed on the street. She was slightly out of breath while Beatrice stood up dusting herself. "Well, I have to say this. You're much stronger than you look. I can see why the others had so much trouble dealing with you. Question is, can you continue? You look slightly out of it."

"I'm not even close to being done yet!" Wendy spread her arms out. **"Ile Arms, Ile Vernier, Ile Armor, elemental resistance rise Deus Corona, physical ability rise, Deus Eques! Enchant!"** Wendy started the next round and gained the upper hand of the fight. Beatrice still didn't let up and continued to fight Wendy.

Beatrice got in a few of her attacks on the young dragon slayer and was impressed she lasted this long in their fight and survived her last attack. "Well, I'll be damned. You're still alive after that attack?"

"It'll…take more than that…if you want to…beat me…"

"I suppose. If killing you was easy, then it wouldn't be any fun at all. That being said…what do you say? We're about done with the opening act so how about we get the main event? I want to crush you at your best and break that spirit of yours once I have your head under my heel begging for your life to be spared. That's what I've long to do to you."

"If that's what you wish, I'll give you the fight you want. However, this'll end with me beating you!"

"Is that so? Then let's see you try…Fairy Tail!"

Both of them started to enter their strongest forms. It was at this where everyone knew all bets were off. _**"Etherious Form/CHANGE MODE! Silent Hell Demon/ ICE SKY DRAGON!"**_

 _ **"Now then…shall we start getting serious?"**_

Both of them jumped into the air and head straight at each other. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S…"**_

" _ **Silent…"**_

 _ **"IRON FIST/Burst!"**_

Their two collided with other once again and it resulted in a thunderous boom that could be heard throughout the Capital.

Wendy's attack slightly overpowered Beatrice's and sent the demon back crashing into the streets. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"**_ Wendy's next attack caused a catastrophic explosion onto her enemy.

She landed back on the streets and saw the debris left behind from her attack. _**"Let's try this again shall we? Silent Burst!"**_ Wendy was struck by Beatrice's attack and it was her turn to counterattack. She managed to land several of her attacks at the young dragon slayer with the same amount of ferocity just as Wendy did to her. _**"Come now! Surely this isn't all that you can do?!"**_

 _ **"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ Wendy's breath attack tore through the streets of the Empire and Beatrice along with it.

Beatrice recovered from the attack. _**"Okay. That hurt a bit. Still, as you've said before, it'll take more than that to defeat me!"**_

Both Wendy and Beatrice charged at each other. Their attacks struck each other when they met another thunderous boom occurred. This escalated when they both going higher into the air with that same boom. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"**_ Wendy finally managed to strike Beatrice back down to the streets with her next attack. However, Wendy grunted in pain and coughed out blood.

Lucy gasped as she and everyone else knew what that meant. "No, Wendy!"

Beatrice quickly came back and kneed Wendy into the stomach and struck her again on the back. She crashed into the street and her Ice Sky Dragon Mode faded away. Beatrice landed in front of the struggling dragon slayer and laughed at her. _**"I believe we have reached the end. Now let's finish this."**_

She clapped her hands together and a black spot appeared underneath Wendy. "W-What is this?" Something about the attack Beatrice was doing was familiar to Gray and Natsu.

 _ **"Let me tell you a little tale. I was there when I saw my king, Mard Geer fighting against two of your guild members. Their battle was unlike any I have ever seen before. I wanted to help him but I knew better that I would be a burden to him. As much as your two friends have tried their hardest to fare against, he was more than a match for them. That was when I saw the attack he had used on your friends. It was the most marvelous sight I had ever seen. However, that was as much as I could see before I passed from what had happened previously. When I came to, to my horror I had found out my king had been killed. Not only Fairy Tail had destroyed Tartaros, you also somehow managed to defeat and kill the king I served under and that is beyond unforgivable! So in the name of the Underworld King Mard Geer, I will deliver you to the same darkness as he did with your two friends!"**_

Now it struck Natsu and Gray as they knew what Beatrice was talking about. _"She saw our fight against that guy?"_

" _And she doesn't know what really happened to Mard Geer. Does that mean the other Tartaros members that were with her…didn't know too?"_

 _ **"Now fall into eternal silence and suffer! SILENT MOMENTO!"**_

Gray and Natsu were right as the attack Beatrice was using was similar to Mard Geer's Memento Mori. As the attack fully enveloped Wendy as her screams were silenced by the attack, everything went to black.

Everyone was worried about Wendy's safety. Not only the effects of her disease kicked in at the worst possible time, she was taking the full force of Beatrice's attack. Out the darkness they could only see, three more new scenes appeared before them with Akame, fighting against a cloaked figure, with a bird like mask, Leone facing against Suzuka, and Chelsea who was confronted by some of the palace guards. From those scenes, everyone heard a bell ringing. They had the same kind of expression as everyone else. Confused as to what was going on. "I don't understand. Why is a bell ringing at a time like this?"

"What is this ringing? Is it a trick from the enemy?"

"What's the deal? Why's a bell going off?"

"This is very strange."

The ringing continued until they heard a massive explosion. After the explosion happened, light struck near where Akame and the others were. One of them landed on top of Suzuka. The scene where Wendy was started to show again and it displayed Wendy shivering from Beatrice's attack. "S-So cold. I can't…move…"

 _ **"So, you're still alive but barely. Not surprising since my version of Lord Mard Geer's Memento Mori is much weaker than his but it gets the job done. However, I doubt you can do anything now. It's clear that I am the victor of this battle and I'll be claiming my prize. Your life."**_

A magic circle appeared in front of Beatrice's hand and it was one Erza recognized. "She cast the Abyss Break!?"

 _ **"Farewell Fairy Tail."**_ Before Beatrice could finish her enemy off for good, one of those lights was headed straight at her and fast. _**"What the fu-"**_

The light struck the demon and sent her away from Wendy. Out of the light showed a figure when it faded away. "Don't you dare hurt Wendy!"

Everyone in Fairy Tail recognized who she was and so did Wendy. "Ch-Chelia?"

Chelia heard Wendy's voice and turned to her while having tears coming out of her eyes. "Wendy…"

Wendy began to cry as well and jumped over to where Chelia was. The god slayer caught the other girl and gave Wendy a much deserved hug. "You're here. Chelia…you're really here."

"Wendy…I'm so happy to see you again." Wendy's hug soon proved to be a little much for Chelia's liking. "Ow ow ow ow ow! Wendy, you're crushing me!" The young dragon slayer let go of the hug after hearing Chelia say that. Lucy knew what Chelia felt. "Aw man Wendy. How strong are you?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize how strong I've become."

Wendy's legs gave out and sat on the ground. "Wendy!" Chelia examined the other girl's closely. "You're hurt. Don't worry; I'll heal you right up." Chelia used her healing magic on Wendy. There you go. You should start feeling better now." Chelia pulled Wendy up on her feet and then noticed something. "Wendy…did you somehow become taller?"

Wendy compared her height with Chelia's. "You're right. I guess I did grow a little."

Another streak of light and crashed into the ground. They both looked over to where it hit and heard a groan. "Did anyone get the number of that transport?"

"Carla? Is that you?"

"Is that you Wendy?"

Wendy ran over to Carla and gave her a hug too. "Carla! You're here too!"

"Wendy! Oh, how I've missed you." And Carla felt how strong Wendy's hug was. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Wendy let go of her friend of the hug. "My word child. You seem to be a bit stronger then I remember."

"I've been told that before."

"And have…you become taller?"

"I did but I think only a little."

Carla gasped when she saw Wendy's scars. "What happened to your shoulder Wendy?" Wendy's response was covering the scars with her hand.

Chelia noticed something that Wendy didn't have. "Wait. What happened to the bracelet I gave you?"

"It's…gone. It was destroyed."

"But how did that happen?"

"It's a long story for that and how I got these scars. I'll tell you some other time. But never mind that though. How did you two manage to arrive here? Not to sound rude but do you know how long I've been in this world?"

"Just how long have you been in this world?"

"Let's see. I'd say about…six and a half months?"

"Six months!?"

"Yes, that's right. I'm sure I've missed a lot of things back in Earthland."

"You couldn't be farther from the truth."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What she means that in the six months you've been here, you've only been gone for three and half weeks in Earthland."

"Three weeks?! That's how long I've been gone?!"

Wendy then coughed and used her hand to cover the coughs. When she was done, Wendy brought her hand away from her mouth to reveal blood on her hand. Wendy, what happened? Why are you coughing up blood?"

"It's a slower version of Magic Deficiency Disease. It only happened recently but I think I'm almost out of magic."

"Chelia, give it to her now."

"Uh, right."

"What are you two talking about?"

Chelia brought out a vial of strange liquid in it and gave it to Wendy. "Drink this Wendy. Porlyusica made this to restore your magic power. It's not much but it should restore enough of your magic power for you not to be in danger."

"Porlyusica?" Wendy took the vial and drank it completely. Once she done, the young dragon slayer felt a little better. "Thank you so much but how did you know I needed this? On top of that, I still don't know how you two managed to arrive in this world. In fact, it's dangerous for us. If you use your magic, you'll end up as the same as me."

You don't need to concern yourself with us Wendy. We'll be just fine since we just entered this world. If we stayed in this world for as long as you have, then effects of the Other Gateway will start to wear off. We questioned how long you were in this world and we traveled to Porlyusica in order for her to create that vial for you."

"So it was the Other Gateway then. That's why I'm able to use my magic. Still, you haven't answered my question. How did you arrive in this world?"

"You should be proud of what lengths Chelia has done to rescue you. She's done everything in her power and beyond just to reunite the two of you. Everyone came here just to save you."

"What do you mean by everyone?"

Another scene appeared before the members of Fairy Tail and this time saw two armies. They figured one was the Empire and on their side were countless centaur like ice soldiers. Gray figured they must've been the Ice Calvary he heard before. The other army must've been the Revolutionary Army they heard so much about. There was also clouds of dust that obscured the vision from both sides. When it started to clear up, they saw what caused it. "Well that was a rougher landing than expected but at least we're here now." They all gasped when they heard that very familiar voice. The dust finally cleared up and sure enough, they saw who it was. "Now, where's Wendy?"

Lucy laughed at who she saw. "Shelly, Yukino, and there's Levy!"

"Lyon and Rufus too." Gray added.

Erza saw who was among the group as well. "Minerva and…Kagura?" She certainly didn't expect them to be on the same team. Especially since what happened back at the Grand Magic Games.

Natsu chuckled at whole line up. "Looks like the whole gang is here." He spoke too soon as he noticed several others were missing. "Wait a minute, where's Sting and Rogue? And Freed?"

Their attention turned to the three scenes where Chelsea and the others were. The first Chelsea when they saw a familiar pair of stubby legs sticking out of the floor and Erza was already feeling sick. The legs flailed a little until the figure popped out of floor. "MEEEEEEEN!" It was Erza's worst fear come true after all. "Do not worry my lovely damsel in distress for the one and only Ichiya has arrived!"

Not long after, Hibiki, Ren, and Eve showed up and tried to hit on Chelsea. Something that didn't surprise Lucy. "Wow, they only just arrived in this world and already they're hitting on her." Ren and Eve then took care of the guards quickly.

Another scene appeared where it showed Lubbock with his own trouble with some guards. The dust cleared up to reveal Freed was one the who encountered Lubbock. "That was quite the landing. "I wonder where Laxus and the others are."

"Hey you!" Freed turned to the soldiers. "You are an intruder within the palace. Along with the other, you will be killed!"

"Is that so? Then I'm afraid you'll never have the chance." Freed easily dispatched the soldiers with his rune magic and then looked over at Lubbock. "Excuse me for a moment. I hate to trouble you but can you tell me where exactly am I?"

Lubbock saw Freed's guild mark on his hand. "Hey hold on. That mark is kinda similar to what Wendy has."

"You know Wendy?"

Over at Akame's side, she experienced her own encounter. "That was a rough landing. Are you okay Frosch?"

"I'm alright Rogue." Now Natsu was happy to see Rouge but still wondered where Sting was.

"You there! I do not know where you came from but you are trespassing. Make peace now for your death is before you."

"Frosch, leave here now."

"Alright then Rogue."

"I don't think so! "That thing is also an enemy!"

And Rogue attacked the guy without wasting a second. "Leave Frosch out of this!" He then made quick work on Akame's opponent.

At Leone's side, there was a figure standing on top of Suzuka's body. "Well, hello there."

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy recognized her. "Hey, she's that plant trick from the palace!"

"Is that true? Are they all here?" They turned their attention back to Wendy's side of what was going on.

"Yes, that's right. I needed the magic of six lost magic users and Hibiki and Levy was a godsend when translating the inscriptions back at the ruins. All of us worked hard to save you Wendy. Although since you said six months have passed in this world, I guess I should say I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's alright because it was worth the wait."

Chelia put two of her fingers on her head. "I'm somewhere in the city below and Carla is with me as well. And…I'm with Wendy. She's here with me!"

"Wendy. Can you hear me?" Now they could hear Hibiki.

"Hibiki! It's so good to hear you again!"

"The same to you. Hold on I'll patch you through to everyone else. "Okay, you're connected."

"Hel-"

"Wendy!" Everyone had to cover their ears at that part.

"Everyone…"

"Don't worry Wendy. We're here to get you out of here!"

"Why did you go to another world anyway?!"

"It's not like she had a choice in the first place."

Just hold on a bit longer okay Wendy?"

You should be proud of what Chelia has gone through to gather all of us here together Wendy."

"Jura? You're here too?"

"But of course. I may be part of the Magic Council but I will never turn away when a fellow guild member is in dire trouble."

"Hey Wendy!"

"Laxus? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. When Chelia told all of us you were in trouble, of course we'll go through another world to get you back."

"Hey there Wendy. Looks like you've been busy."

"It'll be nice to finally see you again."

"We'll reunite soon enough."

Gray recognized the voice. "Hey, that was Freed."

"Bickslow, Evergreen, Freed! You're all here!"

"Hey what are we? Scrapped metal?"

"Gajeel?! You're here too?!"

"Yeah I'm here and so is Lily and the pipsqueak thanks to Jura letting us know what kind of trouble you're in."

"Hiya Wendy! It's been a while huh?"

"We'll get you out of here soon enough."

"You're here. I'm so happy you're here now."

"Aww it's so nice to hear your voice again cutie."

"Wait. Is that…C-Cosmos?"

"Aw you do remember me. You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Why is she here?!"

"She said that she was a close friend of yours."

"She right. When I heard you were in trouble, I just had to come over and rescue you."

 _"So Wendy."_ Natsu was finally able to hear Sting's voice. _"You mind telling what kind of trouble you're in? Judging by what the others said, looks like there's some battle going on."_

Right. To put in short, we're in the middle of a revolution."

 _"Revolution!?"_

"My goodness child! The moment I let you out of my sight, you end up in something like this?!"

"It's not like I had a choice. Look I can't explain everything right now. Actually, Hibiki, can I use your telepathy for a bit? I have something to say to the people that looked after me."

"Of course. "You're on."

"Tatsumi! Mine! Lubbock! Akame! Chelsea! Leone! Mr. Su! Miss Najenda!"

 _"What the hell? Now I'm hearing Wendy's voice in my head!"_

"I'm using Hibiki's telepathy magic to talk to all of you. All of these people, they're from my world! They're my friends! They came here to save me!"

Well, hot damn. See? I told you Chelia was working her ass off to save you Wendy!"

"My word, the mouth of this one."

"Leone was the one brought me to everyone else in the first place. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be able to meet with the others and maybe I wouldn't be here now."

"I see. Well, if all of you are hearing me, thank you for looking after Wendy."

"It was no deal. In fact, Wendy helped out our asses more than we helped her."

 _"No kidding. In fact, some of us wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for her."_

 _"Yeah. We really owe her a lot for what she's done for us."_

 _"Indeed and now that we're all here thanks to Wendy at this critical moment. However, this I implore you all…_ _hear me now! If all of you are from Wendy's world and are these wizard guilds, then hopefully you can grant my request. If you truly want to save Wendy, help us overthrow this Empire and usher in a new era! We'll pay whatever reward you seem fit to ask!"_

 _"This is Sting Eucliffe, the guild master of Sabertooth. We'll gladly take up the job. We were going to beat down anyone who stood in our way saving Wendy anyway. As for our reward…we'll be taking Wendy back to our world when this war is over!"_

 _"Your terms are accepted then."_

 _"Alright everyone you heard the client. Let's show these Empire guys how we wizard guilds handle things back in Earthland! Are you with me?!"_ Everyone let out their battle cry.

Wendy was crying for the second time but this time she was smiling. "Everyone…thank you."

Natsu couldn't help but grin at the scene before him. "Hell yeah! Teach those Empire guys how kick butt!"

"If you really think adding a few more people will help you Najenda, you're sadly mistaken! Ice Cavalry! Charge forward! Show these other worlders the power of what the strongest of the Empire can do!"

They heard Esdeath's voice from all the way on top of the wall that was in front of them. Her ice soldiers obeyed her commands and charged at the guild members.

"How dare you present these abominations before me!" Gray heard Lyon's voice in that tone before. He and everyone else wasn't surprised he took off his shirt either. "They are an insult to the magic I hold so much pride in. Allow me to show you what true ice make magic is capable of that I've learned from my master Ur!" He put his hand out in front. **"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"**

After Lyon made the first attack and destroyed Esdeath's Ice Calvary easily, the Empire army thought it was a good idea to charge all at once at the guild members. That's when Jura stepped up. He clapped his hands together and the earth beneath began to shake and rumble. **"Rumbling Fuji!"** His attack struck most of the army.

They heard some of the comments from several members of the Revolutionary Army. "Holy crap! That big guy took out most of the soldiers in one attack!"

"Who the hell are these people?!"

"Glad they're on our side."

"Now then everyone! Spread out now and take out as many as you can! We are in a war after all!"

The rest of the guild members did what Jura told them and took on the army either by themselves or in a group. What happened next was to be expected. All of them were making quick and easy work wiping out the Empire's army. All except for Laxus who was just standing around with irritated Natsu. "Come on! Why didn't Laxus doing anything?! He can wipe out this army easy!"

Erza looked at Laxus a little closer. "It seems he's waiting for something." It didn't take long for Revolutionary Army to join in the fray and Tatsumi and others joined up with some of the other guild members to lend a helping hand in any way they could. More of the Ice Calvary appeared but they were destroyed just as quickly as they appeared. More tried to appeared but they were instantly destroyed. Something Gray recognized as Rufus' doing. Speaking of Rufus, he used his Memory Make magic to make those ice soldiers he used against Gray back at their match in the Grand Magic Games.

It really looked like the battle was going to be over quickly. That is until lightning struck the Revolutionary Army's soldiers. The Empire's soldiers cheered for Budo's arrival. "Great General Budo has entered the battle!"

"Budo! Budo! Budo! Budo! Budo!"

Just as Budo appeared, Laxus started to make his way to him. Erza was right in her guess. _"So he's going to fight him."_

Laxus stopped in front of Budo and narrowed his eyes at the great general. "It's about time you decided to come down here."

"You must be either very brave or very foolish challenging me to battle."

"It's neither. You're just in the way."

Some of the Empire's soldiers made comments about Laxus facing up against Budo. "That guy is going to fight against the great general?"

"He doesn't stand a chance!"

The Revolutionary Army soldiers had similar thoughts. "Is that guy insane?"

"Is he going to take on Budo by himself?"

Laxus ignored the peanut gallery and kept focusing on Budo. "I'm wagering by the sound of the soldiers around here, I'd say you and that woman from earlier are the top dogs around here."

Lucy caught what Laxus said. "Woman from earlier?" She looked at the same wall where Budo came from and sure enough, Esdeath wasn't there. _"Where did she go?"_

"Indeed you are correct. I am known as Great General Budo. I am curious as to know who the one that stands before me is called."

"And why is it that you want to know?"

"It is only customary in battle. Will you not give me your name?"

"It's Laxus. Laxus Dreyar and I don't need to know who you are. Far as I'm concerned, I don't care who you are or what title you have. All I know is that you're in the way. Saving Wendy is all that matters to me."

"So you do indeed know the child?"

"And what's it to you?"

"Not too long ago I had fought the young girl. I do admit she is rather strong for her age but she fell in battle all the same. Such a shame that someone like her will be dead sooner or later. And the same fate shall befall to you by the power of my Imperial Arms, Adramelech!" Budo charged up his Imperial Arms and punched straight at Laxus. As soon as his attack hit, lightning shot up to the sky. The soldiers cheered for their general's first strike but that cheering abruptly ended when they saw Laxus grabbing Budo's fist and was unharmed. "What!?"

"Wendy and I may not be in the same guild anymore but I still consider her to be family to me." Lightning began to emit wildly out of his arm. "And anyone who dares to hurt or threatens my family; I'll show them no mercy!" Laxus delivered his own electrical attack at the general. What resulted after that was an electrical battle between Laxus and Budo.

Laxus completely dominated in the fight. Budo tried every move he had on Laxus but they proved to be ineffective. Still, it was quite the fight to behold. Leone, Akame, and Chelsea couldn't take their eyes off of it. To Akame, it was hard to believe someone like Budo was being beaten this easily. _"I heard Najenda talking about this before but to see this with my own eyes, it's incredible."_

They saw Budo out of breath while Laxus remained unharmed. "You should know by now you can't win. You're done. This fight is over."

"This fight is far from over!"

Budo took to the sky and hovered over everyone. "He can fly!?" Happy and Natsu shouted at the same time.

Black electricity formed above the great general. "HEAR ME NOW BEINGS FROM THE OTHER WORLD! I GREAT GENERAL BUDO WILL MAKE YOU REGRET MAKING THE EMPIRE THE WORST ENEMY YOU HAVE EVER ENCOUNTERED!" The black electricity above formed into a colossal back sphere of electricity. "ALL OF YOU SHALL FEEL THE WRATH OF MY IMPERIAL ARMS ADRAMELECH AND THE FULL POWER OF MY TRUMP CARD!" Budo swung his arms down and his attack descended quickly onto the battlefield. **"SOLID SHOOTER!"**

The attack was coming toward Laxus but remained calm. As it neared him, Laxus spread his arms out and caught the attack. He then opened his mouth and started to devour Budo's attack while yelling. It didn't take long for Laxus to completely eat the attack and wiped his mouth. "Well, that was a meal. Kinda lacked a bit of flavoring though. Time to finish this." Laxus transformed into lightning and was now above Budo. **"Lightning Dragon's Jaws!"** He struck Budo back to the ground with lightning discharging everywhere and a crater formed from where Budo landed. Laxus landed in front of the great general a few feet away from him. "So you're still able to move. You should know by now that you can't beat me. You never even had a chance before this fight got started." Laxus started to walk where Budo was laying at. "Oh, and what you said before, you got that backwards. Your Empire made the mistake of making wizard guilds your worst enemies. Whenever one of our own is in trouble, we'll stop at nothing to help them out and we'll crush anyone no matter who it is that stands in our way!"

Budo roared as he charged at Laxus. "YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I AM GREAT GENERAL BUDO!"

 **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS!"** Laxus pulled his arm and extended it forward directly at Budo. **"ROARING THUNDER!"** His attack completely overwhelmed Budo and it reached all the way to the wall where the attack destroyed part of it and left a hole after its wake.

There was a brief moment of silence before a voice spoke. "GREAT GENERAL BUDO IS DOWN!"

And the Empire soldiers started screaming. "NO WAY! HE'S BEEN BEATEN?!"

"RETREAT! RETREAT NOW! WE CAN'T BEAT SOMEONE LIKE THAT!"

"SCREW THAT! I'M JOINING UP WITH THEM! I NEVER LIKED HOW THIS EMPIRE WAS WORKING ANYWAY!"

"THESE PEOPLE ARE MONSTERS!" The entire army of the Empire was in chaos and it all thanks to Laxus taking out one of their major powers.

Najenda approached Laxus while still on her horse. "What Wendy had told about you was far more than what she could describe. On behalf of the Revolutionary Army, you have my thanks."

"Don't thank me just yet. We still have a ways before all of this is over. After that, we'll be taking Wendy back to our world."

"Yes of course." The other guild members ran up to Laxus and gave their thanks as well.

However, that was cut short when everyone saw the next scene involving Leone, Cosmos, and Suzuka. Leone chuckled after hearing the guild member's battle cry. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! This whole war thing has gotten a lot easier now."

"Indeed. That young girl had managed to gather the strongest of wizards of the best guilds from Fiore. It's quite an achievement I say so myself. Any enemy before them will fall easily."

That's what I like to hear. But the army is just one problem. I'm sure Esdeath and Budo are there. The other is trying to kill the Minister who's responsible for all of this. He's the one who caused all the suffering in the first place."

"Is that so? So he's guilty of such crimes?"

"He's more than just guilty. The Prime Minister is the evilest person there is here. I really can't put into words of how vile that fat bastard is. Which is why I need to kill him. Once he's gone, everything will be set right after all of this is over."

"I see. So he's no better than the guilty those I execute for their crimes. It seems you and I have something in common."

The two girls then heard a moan and Suzuka began to move underneath Cosmos. "Oh. I didn't realize I was on top of someone. I wondered why my landing wasn't as rough as I thought."

"How did it her that long to notice?!" Lucy wondered.

Cosmos jumped off Suzuka and landed next to Leone just as the Rakshasa Demon stood up. "Well, that was unexpected." She saw Cosmos. "This is a surprise. I don't quite recognize you."

"And who are you?"

She's one of the Prime Minister's executioners."

"She's right. I am one of the Four Rakshasa Demons. The last of them anyway, Suzuka."

"So, you're an executioner? How delightful."

"Judging how you're eying at me, I'd say you're an executioner as well."

"Indeed I am. I am known as Cosmos. A member of the five Garou Knights. And from I know so far, you're an enemy that must be dealt with."

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it would be interesting to see two executioners fight to the death." Lucy gulped at that.

"A fight? No. What this'll be is your demise. My lovely cutie is in danger and I will eliminate any that threatens her life."

"Let me help. With both us, we can take her down together."

"I refuse. You just stay back like the good little kitty you are. This is a matter between executioners."

"Alright if you say so."

With Leone out of the way, Cosmos could do as she please. "Quite a beautiful set up I'd so myself. A wolf facing off against a demon. And your death will all be the more beautiful."

"Feeling a bit too confident, are we? I really don't see you're able to kill me. Guess we'll see soon enough!" And so the battle between the two executioners began. Cosmos summoned her deadly plant life which proved more than a challenge for Suzuka. Suzuka did manage to cut them down but with more difficulty than she expected. Suzuka did manage to get a hit on Cosmos but ultimately, Suzuka was outmatched and outpowered. Suzuka even ate one of Cosmos' special plums and got a first taste what they were like. She didn't like them and neither did Leone. Leone could still taste the sour from eating that one plum to this day. Suzuka got over it and was still struggling. "Good god. That was foul. Worse than anything I've ever tasted before. However, for this to be your deadliest attack, it leaves a lot to be desired."

Whoever said that this was my deadliest attack? Tell me this. What's a good tactic every executioner uses to finish off their opponent?"

"Make them suffer as long as possible before delivering the final kill."

"Oh, how wrong you are. The correct answer is…they're already dead when the first move is made."

Not long after Cosmos said that, Suzuka looked woozy and swayed back and forth. "W-What's happening?"

"So you've noticed. The truth is I've already employed my deadliest attack from the start of this fight."

"Are you telling…you planned this from the beginning?"

A yellow-like mist of spores appeared and filled the ground level. **"Makura Kamura."** Cosmos smiled at Suzuka. "Out of all of my attacks, this one is my most favorite. What it does that from all of the plants I've summoned before; they release these poisonous spores that contain sleeping agents. I know very well you must've trained your body to resist such things but these are not of this world. Therefore, you have no resistance to them."

"Damn…it."

"Right now you're trying your best to fight the effects off but it's futile. Sleep is powerfully overtaking you and once you close your eyes, you'll be unable to wake up ever again." Suzuka dropped to one knee and began to laugh strangely enough.

"Hey what's so funny?"

"I believe I drove her into madness."

"This victory of yours is meaningless. Soon everything shall go down in flames along bringing the Revolutionary Army with it. All of you…will march to your…deaths…" Suzuka then dropped to the floor and didn't move any longer.

Cosmos waved her hand and a giant flytrap with teeth on their inner sides appeared underneath Suzuka. It closed up on her and devoured the Rakshasa Demon. "Execution complete." She jumped down from the branch she was sitting on and looked over at Leone. "You can come down now. The spores did their job so they're gone."

Leone jumped down and walked up to the flytrap to hear several strange sounds coming from it. "Well, that's one way to kill someone."

"She's lucky. Out of her corpse, she'll become a beautiful array of flowers."

"Right, so flowers aside, she was in the way and was the Minister's bodyguard. Now that she's gone, all that's left is the fat bastard himself."

"So all we have to do left is to eliminate this source of evil and everything will over with correct?"

Yeah. I'm pretty sure Akame and the others are done finishing off their targets. As of now, there's only four left. Esdeath, Budo, the Minister, and that demon who has a grudge against Wendy. But since we have all of you wizard guys are here, they'll be toast in no time."

"I believe you're right. Let us go now." Both girls ran to the door Suzuka was protecting and opened it to leave. They were on their way to kill the one person who was responsible for all the suffering that was caused. They approached the end of a long hallway and went through it. As they arrived, they saw everyone else with the rest of the familiar faces the members of Fairy Tail recognized. "Uh…hey, everyone. Funny seeing all of you here."

"Well, hello there." And Hibiki was already making a move on Leone. "I like that beastly look you have. It really brings out the beauty out of you."

"What the hell?"

Ren approached Akame. "I'm not acting like this because I'm interested in you."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"It's wonderful to see a lady lovely such as yourself here. Shall we know each other better after this?"

And Mine punched Eve in the face. "I have a boyfriend creep! "Nice entourage you have there Chelsea."

"Sorry. They're a bit clingy."

"Sorry pal but I kinda play for the other team if you know what I mean."

"Is that so? "Well, then I would love to accompany the both of you then."

Cosmos elbowed Hibiki in the face. "I thought I told you I'm not interested in men like you. Besides, I'm not interested in her."

"Well, I'm guessing at this point but I'd wager all of you are the people that looked after Wendy correct?"

"Well, I'm guessing at this point but I'd wager all of you are the people that looked after Wendy correct?"

"You got it and Wendy told us plenty about all of you. It's really cool we get to see you in person and what you did to get here."

"Hey, when one of our own is in trouble, you bet we'll help out."

"I'll help too."

Rogue noticed Mine staring at Frosch. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

"Meeen. Now that we're all gathered, what is the next plan of action?"

"Well, first of all, I guess the rest of us are here because we already took care of our targets of interest correct?"

"Actually, no not me. Instead, I ran into the last of the Rakshasa demons but she…" Leone pointed at Cosmos. "Took care of her. The only ones left are Budo, Esdeath, the Minister and that demon woman from Tartaros."

"Tartaros is in this world too?"

"Great and after what we had to go through the last time we had to deal with them."

"Hey, hey. It's only one of them. It's no big deal if all of you are here. Besides, Wendy is probably taking care of her as we speak."

"You allowed her to fight a member of Tartaros alone?!"

"Alright, that's enough. Look, if you want to save Wendy, let's just deal with the Prime Minister. Once he's out of the way, we'll deal with everything else later. Got it!?"

"I know this sounds crazy but let's agree with the girl who has a big gun."

"Exactly. Wait, where the hell do you come from!?"

"Mine's right. This war will end once the Prime Minister and our other targets of interest are out of the way. Let's focus on that for now."

"Beauty and intelligence. I love that in a girl like you."

"Why are you standing close to me?"

Leone cleared her throat and both Akame and Hibiki turned to her. "Touch her again and I'll make sure to rip something off that's important to you."

"So where is this Prime Minister?"

"I know where he is. Just follow me."

Leone led the group to where Prime Minister was located and was behind a pair of doors. Sting had the honor of blowing them up with his magic. They heard Honest's voice. "What in the world?"

The dust cleared up to reveal the group. "knock knock."

"So that's the Prime Minister you've mentioned before?"

"Yeah, and the kid on top is the emperor."

"You're kidding me? Now it makes sense. This bastard takes advantage of a kid like him and does whatever the hell he wants."

"What do you mean being taken advantage?"

"They speak lies your majesty! They're just trying to confuse you!" "They speak lies your majesty! They're just trying to confuse you!"

"Who the hell are you fooling old man! You're the reason why this Empire is rotten to the core. You're just using the kid for your own gain!"

"That's enough! Guards, kill them all!"

The guards followed Honest's orders and tried to attack the wizard group and Night Raid. "Rogue!"

"Right!"

The twin dragons charged at the guards and used one of their combination attack on them. **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON'S ROUGH SILK!"** Their combination attack took out all of the guards at once.

"H-How? All of them defeated together?"

"And you're next old man!" Leone jumped at the first chance to kill Honest.

"No, please! I don't want to die!"

Just as Leone came in close, she hit a force field of some kind from out of nowhere and sent back. "What the hell was that?"

Honest laughed at them. "Fools! All of you! Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan if you showed up!? Allow me to demonstrate the ultimate horror you have laid your eyes upon!" He snapped his fingers and the whole building began to shake.

"What the hell is happening?!"

The whole building collapsed and what came out of it was giant robot that towered over the Capital. It's appearance surprised Lucy and everyone. "They have a giant robot!?"

"Where did they hide something that big?" Gray asked.

Erza could barely comprehend what she was seeing. "They had this kind of weapon all along?" Natsu mostly shouted in surprise.

They saw the robot from the other two scenes with both the other guild members and Wendy's perspective. "Jeez look at that thing. It's bigger then Phantom Lord's robot."

"What a massive machine. What is it?"

"It's an Imperial Arms. And a powerful one at that."

"Just what is that thing?!"

"I think it's a giant robot."

They saw the robot shoot out a powerful laser beam from out of its chest and destroyed a large part of the Capital which horrified everyone both past and the present. "Why is it attacking the city?"

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the same place where Sting and the others are?"

"Relax. It'll take more than some giant hulking scrap pile like that to do them in. Let's take down that thing now."

"You can't be serious. All of you seen how powerful that is and you want to fight it?"

If we were afraid of every major threat that came our way, we wouldn't be here now. All of us knew the risks of coming here. Something like this was bound to happen. What do you all say?" None of the other members said anything as they didn't show any hint or sign of fear. "That's what I thought. Now, what's the fastest way you got to get us to that giant metal bastard?"

"Why is it attacking the city?! There are innocent people over there!"

"How terrible. What kind of a world is this that would do such a thing?"

 **"** _ **Oh, you have no idea."**_ All three girls turned around to see some of the houses being blown away and out of the dust appeared Beatrice. _**"Your troubles have only just begun."**_ As if this situation wasn't bad enough with a giant robot running rampant and destroying parts of the Capital, the last of the Tartaros demons appeared.

"You're still around?"

"Do you know who this is Wendy?"

 _ **"So you're the one who knocked me out from before. Have to say I didn't expect to see you again girl."**_

"Wait a minute. You're that woman I fought from before!"

 _ **Indeed, I am and how dare you stop me from having my revenge against Fairy Tail!"**_

"How does this woman know you're from Fairy Tail Wendy?"

"It's because this woman is a member of Tartaros."

"Tartaros?!"

"Yes. In fact, the other people we first fought were all from Tartaros."

"So that means when you were sucked in the gate with them…"

"I had to fight five members that were from Tartaros and you can bet they were mad when they found out who I was."

"So, where are the other four?"

"They're gone. During the six months in this world, they were killed one after another. I didn't do it though. That was Leone and the others."

 _ **"And you have no idea how painful that felt! One by one they fell to you and your group. This world has been nothing more but one tragedy after another. The best I can do now is kill you to avenge Tartaros and then your other friends to make them pay for what they've done!"**_

"But revenge isn't going to bring them back. What's the point of it?"

 _ **"True but it will give me closure. In fact with the two of you here, I can tie up two loose ends."**_

Wendy was still doubtful if she could handle a second fight against Beatrice, especially in her now weakened state. Then she felt Chelia grab her hand and held it. Chelia smiled at the other slayer girl. "Wendy… Come on Wendy!" They both turned to the demon. "Let's beat this demon and after all of this, let's go home. Together. Let's show this demon the true power of the Sky Sisters!"

"Right. Let's go Chelia!"

 _ **"You two go on right ahead. I'll send you both to your graves!"**_ The fight against Beatrice started once again. Except this time, it was both Wendy and Chelia fighting against the demon. Wendy and Chelia displayed their teamwork and used it to their full advantage against the demon. Beatrice tried to attack them but ended up being blown away by their attacks. Wendy went on ahead with Carla carrying her while Chelia would run to catch up. Wendy and Carla evaded the attacks Beatrice sent at them and Carla dropped Wendy off close to the demon. _**"You're either brave or you have a death wish if you want to continue fighting in your state."**_

"It's neither. This has gone long enough. It's time to put an end to this once and for all!"

 _ **"Fine then! The ruins of this city will be your grave!"**_

Their one on one fight started once more and Wendy didn't give in or give up while fighting the demon. Chelia soon arrived with Carla carrying her and the two slayer girls were back together again. They overwhelmed Beatrice by their combination attacks. Beatrice had enough of them and delivered a powerful attack at the two slayer girls but they countered by using their breath attacks together and merged together to form a Unison Raid that overpowered Beatrice's attack. The fight was almost finished and Chelia used her most powerful attack on the demon. **"GOD SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS! HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!"**

Her attack struck the demon and thought fight was won but Wendy wanted to make extra sure Beatrice was down for good. She transformed into her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and jumped to where the demon was. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"**_ Even after Wendy used her attack on Beatrice, she wasn't done yet. _**"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS REVISION! "SHATTERING LIGHT: ICE SKY DRILL!"**_

Wendy's attack struck Beatrice and destroyed everything else within the range of the attack. After finishing her attack, Wendy exited out of her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and began to fall. Carla managed to catch her. "Carla…"

"Well, that was reckless even for you."

"I guess I must've overdone it a bit huh?"

"Gee, you think?" Lucy commented. That kind of destruction was something she expected Natsu to do.

"I think overdone might be an understatement. Still, it looks like that demon won't be getting up from that one anytime soon."

Both girls flew back to where Chelia was. As soon as they did, Chelia hugged the other slayer girl. "Wendy!"

"C-Chelia?"

"Where did you learn to do something like that?" "Where did you learn to do something like that?"

"It's a bit of a long sto-" Wendy coughed violently and dropped to her knees.

Everyone was worried about her. Especially Erza. _"She used up the magic she recovered already?"_

"Wendy! Are you okay child?" Wendy kept coughing until she stopped. Wendy removed her hand to reveal blood.

"Wendy, are you-"

"I'm fine. There isn't much left. All we have to do left is leave the rest up to the others." Erza certainly hoped so.

Speaking of the others, everyone wondered what happened to them when the robot appeared. Everyone looked back at the scene where Akame and the others were and heard their groans. "What the hell just happened?"

"Never mind that. How the hell are we not injured by the whole building falling on top of us." When Mine's fingers touched something, certain familiar letters appeared. "What are these?"

"Those who are within this barrier are protected from the debris of a destroyed building."

"Good thing you're here with that Rune magic of yours huh?"

Everyone stood up and saw the giant Imperial Arms. "Holy hell that thing is huge!"

"Meen. I have never seen such a thing before in my life."

"If only we had brought Christina here, I'm sure it would help fight against this thing."

"You're kidding me. The Empire had something like this?"

"I believe this became much harder than we thought."

They saw the robot fire a laser at part of the Capital and destroyed part of it. "Why the hell is it attacking the city?!"

"This mech has to be stopped now."

"Are you serious!? Look at the size of that thing! You have to be one big idiot if you want to take something that big down!"

"Uh, guys? I think we're one guy and talking cat short."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

What they saw next was Sting going up against the giant robot Imperial Arms. Sting didn't hold back on his attacks even while using Dragon Force. However, it was not enough to do the robot in. The robot tried to attack Sting with its massive fist but then Rogue intervened the attack and joined Sting in the fight. They unleashed both of their breath attacks and combined into a Union Raid and it struck the robot with a massive explosion. Mine couldn't believe her eyes what she was seeing. "No way…they're actually hurting that thing?"

"Damn. Those guys are powerful. Just what was that they just did?"

"Meeen That my new young comrades what is known as a Unison Raid. It's a very difficult magic to master as it combines one magic with the other. There are those who study it all their life and yet can never attain it."

"You are wise as ever sir!"

"I never knew such a thing existed."

Just as the battle was getting heated up, there was more to come. "Gods huh?! Then it's a good thing I'm here!"

Everyone looked above to see several flying danger beasts and on top of them were the other guild members. "It's Laxus! He's here!"

"About time we had some reinforcements to deal with this thing."

Orga and Laxus started to attack the robot followed by Gajeel all who which delivered massive amounts of damage the robot. "Oh man. I think we may win this one guys." Lubbock stated.

"What's taking you? Haven't you found a weakness for that thing yet?"

"I'm trying but with it being so large, it'll take some time."

"Well, work faster. We got company."

Everyone on the ground saw several elite guards that were left coming at them. "Are you kidding me? There's still some of them around?"

"Keep working on finding that weakness Hibiki. We'll hold the enemy off." Ichiya pulled out a few of his vials and popped off the corks. **"Direct Inhalation! Power Perfume!"** Ichiya's body vastly changed and became muscular. Something Erza can do without seeing. Again.

"Yes, sir."

Back in the air, the battle against the giant Imperial Arms was starting to escalate. "Everyone, listen up! Those who can't do much in this battle against this giant, go down now and help the others while the rest of us take care of this monstrosity!" Several of the wizards who couldn't do much against the mech jumped down to the ground level to help the others.

Freed was glad to see his comrades again. "I am glad to see the two of you."

"Well, it's not like we can do much against a giant robot. This is the most we can do."

"I know Laxus doesn't need it but I can help fight against it."

"Then go for it, man. We got it covered here."

 _"Covered, covered."_

"Alright then." Freed used his rune magic on himself. **"Dark Écriture: Wings and Darkness!"** He transformed into a demon-like appearance and took to the sky to help out those who were still fighting against the giant robot.

With being attack on all sides, the robot's shoulder pads moved to its sides and shot out countless missiles. Lyon and the others had the perfect counter for them. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!"**

 **"Memory-Make: Night of Falling Stars."**

Minerva used her magic to destroy the missiles near her and Kagura used her magic on the rest. **"Gravity Change!"** All the missiles were brought down to the ground instantly and exploded. She then drew out Archenemy and jumped right at the mech. **"Strong Form!"** Kagura's attack went straight through one of the shoulders of the giant mech and an explosion followed.

As if the mech's arm not functioning anymore was bad enough… **"Grand Fall!"**

Wave's sudden appearance surprised Natsu and everyone else. "Hey, the armor guy is back!"

The mech tried to attack again but this time Tatsumi was the one who intervened. The giant Imperial Arms shot another laser at him but giant mirror appeared out of nowhere and absorbed the attack. **"Eight Handed Mirror Shield!"**

Susanoo had arrived in his transformed state which had meant Najenda must've activate it a second time. "Man, everyone is coming over to this battle." Gray commented.

 _"Can everyone hear me?"_ Everyone heard Hibiki contacting all of the guild members and Night Raid.

They watched the scene where Hibiki was.

"I believe I've found this robot's weakness."

 _"About damn time! Tell us what it is already!"_

"Its weakness lies in the abdomen region. Attack that and it should go down."

 _"Got it. Thanks, Hibiki."_

With plan now set, all that was left was to set in motion. Yukino was the first to enact it. **"Open, Gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!"** A giant magic circle appeared above the robot and a familiar looking celestial snake spirit came out of it. "Now Ophiuchus, constrict around that giant robot to keep it from attacking and moving!" The snake spirit did as it was told and wrapped its body around the giant mech.

Lyon was the first to attack the bound mech and everyone else followed. **"Ice Make: Titan's Feet!"**

 **"Lighting Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"**

 **"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"**

 **"Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora!"**

 **"Memory-Make: Colorful Slashing Attack Flames!"**

 **"Grand Fall!"**

 **"Strong Form!"**

 **"Darkness Flare Bomb!"**

 **"Celestial Sword of the Heavens!"**

 **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ARTS! KARMA DEMON: IRON SPIRAL!"**

Gajeel's last attack managed to create cracks all over the mech's armor. It was then struck by Sting and Rogue's combination attack of which Natsu recognized. It went straight through the body of the mech and smaller explosions occurred all over its body. All the explosions traveled all the way to the top of the head and was blown off by one last large explosion. Everyone in Fairy Tail cheered when they saw the robot destroyed.

While everyone in past scene was celebrating, Leone tapped Cosmos' shoulder to gain her attention. "We got some unfinished business to take care of." The two left with no one noticing their leaving.

Ophiuchus lowered the destroyed mech to the ground carefully so it wouldn't destroy everything else around it. Tatsumi and everyone else who fought the mech in the air landed to reunite with everyone else. "Thank you for helping us but why are you here and what happened to Kurome?"

"Kurome is alright. Run is looking after her. As for why I came here, I couldn't stand by while that monster robot was going around destroying the city. As I've said before, I'm a soldier of the Empire and one of the duties is to protect the people."

"That reminds me Tatsumi, why are you here? I thought you were on the front lines with the boss?"

"I was but then Esdeath pulled out this weird move where she froze everything in place except me. I took the opportunity and attacked her. Next thing I knew, I was fighting her."

Lucy recalled that Esdeath wasn't there at wall like Laxus mentioned before. _"Wait, so she could freeze time?"_

So if you were fighting Esdeath from before, how did you end up here?"

"It's weird. She just left during our battle. I tried to find her but couldn't. That's when I decided to come over here to help."

"Hold on. Akame, you're supposed to be the one to kill Esdeath. How are you going to do that if we don't know where she is now?"

"Well, we all know Esdeath isn't the type to retreat. Something important must've attracted her attention from her fight against Tatsumi. The question is what?" Akame realized what the answer to her question was. "Oh no."

Everyone else in Fairy Tail had the same idea. They looked back at the scene where Wendy and Chelia was. They saw the downfall of the mech and laughed happily. "They did it! They really did it!"

"Of course, they did. There was no doubt about it."

"So I guess this is almost over now huh?"

"No…it's not."

Everyone saw Beatrice once again but this time barely walking over to the two slayer girls and was heavily injured. Lucy couldn't believe how resilient the demon was. "Come on. I thought she'd be down for the count after taking both Wendy's and Chelia's attacks."

Gray thought the same. "No kidding. This demon doesn't know when to quit."

"You're still standing? Haven't you had enough?!"

"Quite the stubborn one you are."

"You want to go another round like last time?"

"I'm not done yet. I refuse to go down by the likes of you. I will….I will have my reveg-" A sword emerged from the top of Beatrice's chest and she coughed out blood. Everyone, Chelia, Wendy, and Carla included were horrified at what they had just witnessed. "Y-You…"

They saw Esdeath standing behind Beatrice while smiling at the demon. "Do you mind if I cut into this?"

"Esdeath…you…you bitch…"

"Well, I did say to myself that I was going to run my sword through your back. I always keep my word." Esdeath thrust her sword deeper into Beatrice which made her cry out more. "You have some nerve trying to take what belongs to me demon. I'd say you've been more than a thorn in my side long enough. First, there were five and now there will be none. Enjoy your last moments of life."

Ice began to form over Beatrice's body and she looked at the sky while reaching her hand to it. "No…it can't end like this for me." The ice covered most of her body. "I still have to get my revenge for my guild…for my king. Lord…Zeref…" The ice completely froze Beatrice over.

In the next second, Esdeath instantly shattered Beatrice's iced body into pieces. Even if Beatrice was an enemy, she didn't deserve to die like the way she did. Esdeath kicked some of the pieces away from her.

"Good riddance. I feel so much better now that she's out of the way. Now it's just us."

"Why? Why did you do that to her?! She was already weakened from before!"

"It's called the perfect opportunity. Now that demon is out of the way, there's nothing stopping me from having you Wendy. In case you've forgotten, I'm still the one in charge of executing you."

"Do you know this woman Wendy?"

"Why yes, she does. You can say that we're lovers."

"Lovers!?"

"We were never lovers in the first place! You kidnap me, forced yourself onto me, tried to kill me, and the one thing I'll never forgive you for doing, destroying the bracelet I treasured the most!"

"She was the one that destroyed your bracelet?"

"Yes. She couldn't handle the fact if Esdeath couldn't have me, no one would."

"How can someone do such a terrible thing?"

"Easily for her. Killing others is second nature to Esdeath. What are you even doing here in the first place Esdeath? Can't you see the Empire lost? Your army is gone, the Jaegers are gone, and that giant robot has been beaten. What else do you need to realize that?"

"Do you think I care about any of that? True it was shocking to see the once great supreme Imperial Arms fall but it'll take more than that to scare me off. I'd rather prefer it this way. Me alone against an entire army. What more could I ask for? I'll enjoy the battles for as long as they rage on."

Erza couldn't believe what Esdeath had said. _"She'll continue to fight even though she knows it'll be a losing battle, all for the sake of her enjoyment?"_ Erza had never seen an individual like Esdeath who had that kind of mindset before.

Esdeath saw the bracelet Chelia was wearing and saw Wendy's initials on it. "I see. So you're the girl who gave Wendy that bracelet in the first place. That must mean you must be the one."

"Yeah, I'm the one that gave her that bracelet and I won't forgive you for destroying the gift I gave to Wendy!"

Wendy recognized the look Esdeath was giving the other slayer girl. "Chelia run!" At that instant, everyone from Wendy's view was encased in ice.

Everyone became worried about Wendy and any conversation they heard through the ice was muffled. _"Wendy!"_

 _"There we go."_

 _"What did you do to her?!"_

 _Oh, this? I merely froze her alive. Don't worry though as she is still conscious and can see what will happen. I want her to suffer for a little longer while I take care of the one person she cares the most."_

 _"Carla…get out of here while you still can."_

 _"You can't be serious!?"_

 _"I am. She's only after me for some reason. Go to the others and see you can get some help. I'll fight her off myself so you can escape."_

Carla's wings appeared and flew up into the air. _"It doesn't matter if she does get away from here. Once I'm done with you, I'll go after your little friend. I actually find this scenario kinda funny since it's exactly the same one when I first fought Wendy. However, this fight will end differently!"_

 _"I won't let you hurt Wendy!"_

Esdeath and Chelia fought each other. Chelia tried her best to stave off Esdeath but the general proved to be a little more than what the god slayer could handle. All of this was seen through Wendy's eyes while still being frozen. _"I'm impressed how long you've lasted against me. However, I'm through with this little game now. Time to wrap this up now!"_

Esdeath summoned an ice pillar from where Chelia was standing and struck her into the air. When she landed back on the ground, Esdeath was standing over the god slayer with her hand held out in front _. "Well, this has been fun but now I believe now's the time to end this. Hope you enjoyed your visit to the Capital."_

While this was going on, everyone in Fairy Tail started to see images of Wendy and Chelia together were flashing before them and they were passing by faster by the second. That was when they heard and saw rumbling. Then they saw the ice that encased Wendy beginning to crack. The ice was destroyed and everyone heard Wendy scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She stomped forward one time and let out a roar similar to a dragon's. Everyone saw Wendy enter her Dragon Force. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" Wendy launched herself right at Esdeath and grabbed her by the face. The two moved together while Esdeath was feeling the full brunt of being pushed through buildings that were behind her. When they arrived at a large street, Wendy threw Esdeath away from her to the ground. Esdeath managed to regain her balance and slammed both of her hands down to the ground. Large spikes of ice erupted from the ground and they were all headed toward Wendy. **"SKY DRAGON'S…"** Wendy jumped forward at the ice spikes and destroyed them all. She reached to where Esdeath was and struck the general with her attack and continued with a barrage of attacks. **"CRUSHING FANG! SKY DRAGON'S CLAW! WING ATTACK! SOAR CHARGE! GUSTING ELBOW!"**

" _Why does that look familiar?"_ Laxus thought.

The wind surrounded Wendy's hands. "YOU'RE FINISHED…ESDEATH!" She started to punch Esdeath rapidly and juggled her in the air. "SHEELE! BULAT! TATSUMI! AKAME! MINE! LUBBOCK! LEONE! CHELSEA! SUSANOO! NAJENDA!" She yelled more and delivered another blow to Esdeath's stomach while the ground beneath was destroyed. "AND CHELIA!" Esdeath was sent away after Wendy's last attack but she wasn't finished with the general just yet and sent powerful currents of wind with one hand. "THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US!" Wendy the did the same attack with her other hand. "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE YOU MURDERED!" The attacks sent Esdeath crashing into a building.

" _Why does that look familiar?"_ Gajeel thought.

Wendy let out a powerful roar as she spread her arms out and a large, powerful whirlwind surrounded her and Esdeath. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!"** She moved her arms counterclockwise and the wind contracted inward to form a massively large powerful attack right at Esdeath. **"SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"** The attack struck Esdeath head on and destroyed everything else behind all the way to the Imperial wall where it was struck too. The subsided and Esdeath was nowhere to be found.

First, everyone in Fairy Tail heard that Wendy killed Esdeath and just now, they saw Wendy do it. Wendy returned to her normal state. "Finally…it's all over now." In the next second, Wendy threw up blood and breathed heavily before throwing up more blood. She fell forward on top of her own blood. They could see the pain Wendy was in and coughed more blood. Seeing her like this was gruesome for them.

Images started to come and saw the memories she had from seeing Grandeeney to all the adventures she had with Fairy Tail. Everything was going into darkness with only one voice calling out to her. "WENDY!"

All the scenes that were before the members of Fairy Tail vanished and only one displayed. This one showed Leone and Cosmos who had her vines wrap around Honest's body. "W-What is this!?"

Oh my. It seems my lovely plants have found their prey."

"This is just in case you pull off something really freaking cheap. Now then…" Leone walked over to Honest while cracking her knuckles.

"No. Stay away!"

You had this coming for a long time old man. Time for you to pay your dues!"

"Please no!" Leone decapitated Honest by punching his head off his body and the head splatted against the wall.

"That felt good. Bastard deserved it. Have a nice trip to hell."

"So that's it? Everything is over now?"

"Almost. Let's head back to the others and see where we are now. If all of our targets are dead then yeah, everything is over."

"If you say so. In the meantime, I suppose I can make some lovely fertilizer with the body."

"Don't even bother. That's too good for him. He's better off being plant food."

"That's fine too."

"Alright let's head back and tell them the news. I'm also wondering how Wendy is doing. I hope she's okay." How wrong Leone was back then.

The scene went to black and all everyone heard were voices coming out from the darkness. _"Wake up! Come on wake up!"_

 _"Is she alright?"_

 _"What's wrong with her?"_

 _"I'm not feeling a pulse from her."_

 _"No…she can't be."_

 _"Damn it! Don't you have something to save her!?"_

 _"I'm sorry. There isn't much we can do for her now."_

 _"This isn't how this was supposed to go for her!"_

From what everyone could hear from the voices, they were worried about Wendy and if she would even make it. Then they heard another voice. _"Wendy…_ _Wendy, I don't want to lose you again. Not after all that I had to go through trying to rescue you. You can't be…you can't be…please…I want you to be with me. I…I…._ _please come back to us. Come back to me…Wendy."_

Bright light overwhelmed the darkness and when the light faded away, they found themselves in a room where Chelia was sleeping while laying on the side of the bed Wendy was on. "Chelia?"

Chelia woke up and gasped when she saw Wendy. "W-Wendy?"

"Y-Yeah. How am I still-"

"WENDY!" Chelia threw herself at the other slayer girl and hugged her while crying. "I'm so happy you're okay. I thought I lost you again for good this time. You barely had no pulse at all, there was blood, you weren't moving, I…I was so scared that you…that you…"

"I'm sorry to have worried you so much Chelia. I'm here now."

"Just hold on for a second!"

"Get out of my way cat!" The door busted down and Carla was on it semi-unconscious. Leone was over the door and gasped when she saw Wendy. "Wendy?"

"Leo-"

"Wendy!" Leone ran over to Wendy and grabbed her away from Chelia. She then hugged Wendy tightly while her head was in between Leone's breasts. "Oh thank god you're okay! I was so damn worried that you were dead!" All Wendy could do was scream inside of Leone's breasts while her arms were flailing about.

She pulled out from Leone's breasts only to have her face pushed in Cosmos' breasts while being hugged. "Oh, my love! You're alright! You're alive!" Wendy continued to scream while they were muffled.

Wendy was taken again by Kagura who shoved Wendy's face into her breasts while holding her protectively. "That's enough! Don't you see what you're doing to her!? She just came back to us!"

"You're doing the same thing to her! Give her some air to breathe!" Lucy called out.

Wendy was taken by Chelsea and was thankful her breasts wasn't as big as the other three. "You're one to talk! Come on give her some space!"

"Well, aren't you a lucky one Wendy. You have four cute girls fighting over you." Erza thought it was strange Leone said that but dismissed it. They were all just happy to see that Wendy was alive.

"Wait what!? What's going on here!?"

"That's enough!" Every girl looked over at Carla who had an unpleasant look on her face. "Honestly, all of you act your age!" Chelsea let go of Wendy and Carla gave her friend a hug. "Still, I'm so glad you're alive Wendy. I worried so much about you."

"I'm…happy to see all of you too. Especially you. I didn't know you were here with the others Kagura."

"Well, of course. I would go through anything to save my little sister."

"Little sister!?"

"What!?" Erza had to comprehend what Kagura had just said. "W-Wendy is Kagura's l-little sister?! How did this happen!? When did this happen?! Why didn't Wendy tell me about this!?"

Leone couldn't help but chuckle at Erza's reaction. "I guess you didn't know about this, huh?"

"Oh right. You see a while back in Earthland, Kagura and I did a mission together. We really hit off since we got to know each other better. After that, I kinda gladly accepted to be her younger sister since she always wanted one. I kinda wanted to a big sister as well." And Erza heard a mirror crack when she heard that. Anyway, what happened to me? The last thing going through my mind was that I was…dying. I thought was going to die."

"That's the thing. You were…kinda dead. Chelia here said you were almost out of your magic. You had no pulse at all. Everyone thought you were dead."

"By all means, you should be dead not that I'm happy to see you still alive. We just don't know how. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I feel fine. I don't feel any of the effects of the disease."

"Well, the rest of us were outside of the room while she stayed inside. That girl must've done something to revive you." Everyone was curious as to how Chelia was able to save Wendy.

"Aw, who cares about the small details!? Wendy's back and- oh crap! We got to tell the others!" Leone grabbed Wendy by the arm. "Come on we got to tell them and fast!" Leone ran out of the room while dragging Wendy with her. Chelsea, Carla, Kagura, and Cosmos ran closely after them while Chelia stayed behind for a few seconds before being the last one to leave. Leone quickly approached the door and knocked it down. "Hey everyone!" Everyone turned to her. "Check out who's back from the dead!" She held up Wendy who seemed out of it and Leone realized that. "Wendy? Oh crap!" She shook the younger girl. Oh come on! Don't tell me you're out!? Wake up wake up!"

"Leone stop! I'm awake! Quit shaking me already!" Leone stopped and set Wendy down. The young dragon slayer turned around to see a huge party was going on. "Uh…hi ther-"

"Wendy!"

Everyone in Night Raid tried to run over to Wendy but were beaten to the punch by the guild members. "WENDY!"

All of them rushed to Wendy and expressed their concern and happiness at her. "Holy crap you're alive!"

"I'm so happy!"

"Why the hell did you worry us like that!?"

"We thought you were gone for good!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

Wendy was happy to see them again but a certain group of people caught her attention. "Laxus…"

Laxus smiled at her and placed his hand on Wendy's head. "Nice to see you again kid."

"Hey there Wendy. Long time no see."

"It's good finally see you again. I see you've grown a bit since we last saw each other."

"You have no idea how much you worried us. Shame on you."

"Freed. Evergreen. Bickslow…" Wendy ran up to Laxus and gave him a hug. I'm so happy seeing all of you again." She began to cry.

"It's nice to see you again Wendy."

"We apologize if we took a bit in coming here but we're all here now. Are you not going to join in Gajeel?"

"As if. I ain't doing any of that."

"Gajeel…" Despite Gajeel's protest, Wendy gave him a hug anyway. "I'm happy to see you too."

"Yeah yeah nice to see you too kid. Can you lay off the hug now?"

"So, what's going on here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Wendy turned to Najenda and the other members of Night Raid. "We won Wendy. Thanks to your guild allies, we had such an advantage over the Empire army. Not only that but the one who managed to finally end the biggest threat of the Empire, Esdeath was you."

"What do you mean?"

"She means you're the one who killed Esdeath even though that was supposed to be Akame's job. Still, she's gone now so that doesn't matter."

"I…killed Esdeath?"

"Yeah. When we all saw that freaking huge attack of yours, all of us came to the scene. We were surprised how much damage there was and there was no sign of Esdeath anywhere. Then again it was probably impossible for her to survive an attack like that. We even searched the area to see if she was still around just to make sure but found nothing. So we came to our conclusion that you were the one that did her in."

Wendy was in disbelief with what she heard. She had actually killed a person. A living human being even if that being was Esdeath. "I…I…actually…"

"Wendy… I know you're not used to taking a life but Esdeath was a threat to all of us. Killing her was necessary for all of us to start the Empire anew. I hope you understand." Akame turned to Jura and Gajeel. "You won't try her for murder, right?"

"As far as I know, this only happened in your world. Such a thing won't count in ours."

"What the old guy said. This isn't our world so we have no say in it."

"But I…I…"

"Oh get over it! You killed Esdeath. That's it. Just deal with it and move on. Just be glad you took out the biggest threat to us all. You basically helped in reforming the Empire. Just take that alright?"

Wendy admitted Mine had a point and sighed. "I understand. I'll take responsibility. But what about all of you? You're in this world with me now. We're all stuck together.

"Wendy…you don't have to worry about that because we already have a way back to our world. We can all return back to Earthland together."

Hearing that was the best kind of news Wendy had heard in a long time. "Everyone listen up! As all of you know, we have won our battle against the Empire and will start over to make it a great nation once again! However, as all of you have heard, our comrade Wendy who was the one responsible for putting an end to the greatest terror the Empire had, Esdeath will be returning to her world along with the wizard guilds that have helped us in this war. Not only this party will be our celebration of our victory over the Empire, it will also be a going away celebration in honor for Wendy! What do you say!?" Every soldier cheered as they raised their mugs. "Well, what do you say? Care to join in?"

"Hell yeah we're in! We're going show you how hard we can party!"

"Have to warn you, though; we can be a bit much when it comes to a good party."

"Alright let's start this already!"

And so, both wizard guild members and Revolutionary soldier had a good time partying together. Some of the guild members did get know the other members of Night Raid. And of course, some antics did happen during the party. During the party, Wendy was surrounded Carla, Chelsea, Kagura, Cosmos, Leone, and Naneya. "That hit the spot! Come on Wendy try some and let loose!"

"You must be joking! Wendy is far too young to drink."

Erza glared over at Leone. The other girl held up her hands in defense. "Hey, I was joking."

"Hey Wendy, do you want some of my food?"

"Thank you, Chelsea."

"You need to learn how to eat properly."

"Say cutie, it's too long since we've seen each other. How about we catch up?"

"Oh, hell no! Wendy is going to spend time with me!"

"As if. You always spend the most time with her. I think I deserve a chance now."

Can't we just get along and enjoy ourselves?"

The party continued on until both soldiers and wizards passed out. Wendy was included so this must've meant the memory was continuing from one of the three Night Raid members. They were all gathered along with the three former Jaeger members. "Man that was some party. I kinda thought it wouldn't end."

"Same here. I think we'll sleep well after this."

"So what happens now? We won so what's going to happen next?"

"It's obvious. Once Wendy leaves for her world in the morning, I'm officially disbanding Night Raid. We've done our job."

Leone looked over to where Wendy was sleeping at and smiled. "You remember what Wendy asked us before? About what we'll do after all of this is over? I think I know what I want to do now."

"And what's that?"

Leone looked back at her team while having that same smile. "I'm thinking on going to Wendy's world."

"WHAT!?"

"Yep. That's my plan."

"You can't be serious sis! You're going to go through with that?"

"Yep. Come on, what else do I have to do here?"

"Well if that's the case, I'm doing that too."

"Oh come on you too? Do you even realize what you're getting yourself into?"

"Not really but I'm in the same boat as Leone. I've already done my part and fulfilled my wish of bringing change into this world. I don't have anything else to do here so this is what I've decided."

"Then I'll go as well."

"What are you saying Akame? After everything we've been through, even reconciling with each other, you're…"

"Kurome…please understand that there is no place for me here now that the Empire is gone. You have a chance to start anew but I don't have that luxury. You'll always be my little sister no matter what just like I'll always be your big sister. You don't need me anymore. You have Wave now. I leave Kurome to you Wave. Please take care of her."

"You have my word as a man of the sea."

"So, this is really goodbye to us all, isn't it?" The scene faded away.

The one quickly appeared and all the guild members, Night Raid, and the former Jaeger members gathered. The time had finally come for Wendy to return to her world. "So how are we going back to Earthland?" Jura pulled out a mysterious rainbow colored lacrima. "What's that?"

"From what we learned at the ruins, this is called a Dimensional Lacrima. It's used to send those back from other worlds to ours. We found it in a room in a part of the ruins and found out it can do such a thing. The people who built it must've known they had to come up with a way to return back to their world so they created these." "From what we learned at the ruins, this is called a Dimensional Lacrima. It's used to send those back from other worlds to ours. We found it in a room in a part of the ruins and found out it can do such a thing. The people who built it must've known they had to come up with a way to return back to their world so they created these."

"Would you like to do the honors, Wendy?"

"Yes." Wendy took the lacrima and walked a few steps forward before stopping. "So what do I do with it?"

"It's easy. Just apply your magic to it and it'll do the rest."

Wendy did just that and lacrima glowed. It lifted itself off from her hands and transformed into a light blue swirling vortex. Wendy turned around to face Night Raid one last time. "Akame, Tatsumi, Mine, Lubbock, Leone, Chelsea, Mr. Su, Miss Najenda. Thank you for looking after me all this time. I'll never forget the times we have spent together."

"And we thank you as well for all that you have done for us, Wendy. Without you and your guild allies, I'm sure there were some things that would've been nigh impossible for us. For that, the Revolutionary Army will be eternally grateful to all of you."

"Before you do leave Wendy, I do have a gift for you." Run presented Mastema to Wendy. "I believe you will have better use for them than I could."

"You're giving her Mastema Run?"

"Yes. Now that Empire will be ruled right, I have no need for Mastema anymore. I'll just go back to being a teacher for children."

"But you're Mastema's owner. Are you sure she can use it?"

"I believe she can. Mastema will be in a different world so I'm wagering our link will be cut. Besides, shouldn't a sky dragon be able to soar through the skies?"

Wendy accepted Run's gift. "Thank you Run and I know you'll be a great teacher."

"Thank you and as a bit of a homework assignment for you, I left some instructions for you about how to use Mastema. Make sure you follow them."

"I will. Look Carla. I can fly now just like you."

"Just be careful when using it okay Wendy."

Wendy looked at the other group one more time. "Before I leave, I have one more thing to say to all of you." Wendy raised her arm up and pointed to the sky. All the Fairy Tail members know well what she was doing and couldn't help but smile. "Even if Fairy Tail is no more, I believe the third rule when leaving the guild still applies to this." Laxus and the rest of the guild members did the same. "The third rules states as follows. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might. You must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live."

"Those fine words to live by. It was an honor meeting you, Wendy."

"Yeah…it was great…knowing you."

"Take care of yourself okay and thanks for everything."

"It was great having you around."

"Remember to eat right when you return home."

"Even though we never knew each other that much, I am kinda glad to have met you."

"As if. I'm glad she's leaving. She's been nothing but a pain this entire time."

"You're going to miss her too Kurome. Don't deny that."

All that was left was Leone, Akame, and Chelsea to say their goodbyes. "Guess I'll say my piece. Wendy, you are definitely the most awesome person I've ever met and all of your friends are just as great. I'm really glad to have met you."

"While I do admit we got off to a rocky start, I am glad to have known you throughout this entire time."

"If we would have never have met, I'm sure things would've been different. You have made many great changes being with us and I hope you continue to do so back in your world."

Wendy had tears coming out of her eyes as this would be the last time she would see the very people who had looked after and helped her. Each of the guild members passed through the vortex one by one until it was only Wendy left. "Thank you for everything…Night Raid. Goodbye and take care of yourselves." Wendy turned around and entered the vortex. As soon as she did, the vortex began to shrink.

That was Leone's and the other's chance. "Like Wendy said, take care of yourselves. It's been a blast being with you all." Leone took a mad dash and went through the vortex.

Chelsea was the next one to step up and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." She smiled at the new opportunity that was before her. "It's been great being with all of you. I hope everything works out the way you wanted it to be." Chelsea ran to the vortex and passed through it.

The vortex was almost closed and Akame was the last one. Before she could run to the vortex, she turned around gave Kurome one last hug. "This is goodbye, Kurome. I…really am happy we were able to become sisters again."

Even though Kurome didn't care much for Wendy's leaving, Akame's was a different matter. She stifled a cry and hugged her sister back. "I'll miss you…Akame. Please…take care of yourself."

Akame closed her eyes and chuckled. "I will. Live a happy life. For both of us." Akame let go of her sister and looked at Kurome one last time before running to the vortex. She managed to entered it just in time before it closed. This time, a bright blue light enveloped the entire scene.

The light faded away and it showed Wendy with the rest of the guild members back in the ruins where all of this started. "I'm back at the ruins."

"Young miss!" The head archeologist ran up to Wendy and the other guild members. "Thank goodness you're alright! We take full responsibility for what had happened before. We'll pay you anything to make up for this mistake!"

"No that's alright. Just being back in my world is reward enough."

"Aw man that was a rough ride." Everyone turned around to see Leone, Chelsea, and Akame lying on the ground. "Aww I definitely don't want to do that again."

"Yeah. I didn't know traveling to a different world would feel like that."

"It seems we're out, though."

"Chelsea? Akame? Leone!?"

"Hey there Wendy! Nice seeing you again."

"What are you three doing here? I thought you were with Miss Najenda and the others? You have to go back. How do we start this thing again?" Just as Wendy said that, the Other Gateway had cracks formed through it and crumbled to the ground. "Oh no. How are you supposed to go back now?"

"Wendy…we don't want to go back. With everything we've been through together, did you really think that was going to be the end for us? We wanted to go with you to your world."

"But why? Didn't all of you have something planned to do after the war?"

"This is what we're doing after the war. Coming to your world. This is the choice that we all made."

"But what about Kurome?"

"Kurome will be alright. She has Wave now and doesn't need me anymore. I know he'll take care of her."

"So there you have it. You're not going to get rid of us that easily. We're here to stay."

"You might as well accept it. They pretty much made up their minds."

"Okay then. I understand but will you be alright living in my world? It is a bit…stronger if you don't me saying then yours."

"You don't need to worry about that. While translating the inscriptions of how to use the Other Gateway, we came across something interesting. If people from the other side of the gate come to our world, they'll quickly adapt to it. They could even learn how to use magic if they wanted to. I think they'll be fine."

"Seriously?! That's so awesome!"

"I think that's enough talking for now. How about we get out of this cave now."

Before they could leave, the archeologist approached them. "Ohhh you three are from the other side of the gate correct? Please tell me, what is your world like?"

The three former assassins just walked past them. "Believe me pal you don't want to know. Our world isn't something to write about."

They all reached the elevator which made all the dragon slayers sick. Even Natsu once again even though it was a memory. "Oh wow. This is too funny."

"I guess one thing they can't beat is their own weakness."

Once the elevator stopped, everyone got off and walked toward the exit. Before they could exit, Wendy ran up to the front and turned around to face the three girls. "Before we go outside, I'd like to say something. Leone, Akame, Chelsea, allow me to be the first to introduce you to my world. Earthland." Everyone passed through the exit and Leone, Akame, and Chelsea saw what Wendy's world looked like with their own eyes. "What do you think Leone? Is my world as beautiful as you think?"

"No. It's even more beautiful than I thought."

"We have a way to get there quickly."

"If it'll be alright with you, I'll take the long way back to the guild. I want to experience my world again as much as possible."

"That's fine as well."

"We're coming with you too."

"Yeah. This time, I'm not leaving your side."

"How about it? Do you want to join us?"

"Are you serious? Hell yeah!"

All six girls boarded the ship back to the mainland. Before they set out to sail, The Cristina appeared and was rising to the air. "A…flying ship…"

They saw everyone on board the ship and waved goodbye at them. "Wendy! I hope we'll meet again soon!"

"Take care of yourself!"

"Catch ya later!"

"Do us a favor and don't go into any more weird gateways."

"It was great seeing you again!"

"If you ever cause trouble, I'll arrest you!"

"Farewell!"

"Drop by Mermaid Heel for a visit Wendy. We would love to see you again!"

"Later cutie. I'm glad we got to see each other again!"

"Wendy! We'll tell the guild you're coming back! We'll see you then!" The Cristina blasted off into the horizon.

As soon as it did, the ship finally set sail. However, that meant Wendy's motion sickness kicked in and so did the other dragon slayers who were watching this. "Oh dear. I knew this was going to happen."

"Are you feeling okay Wendy?"

"I'm alright. To be honest I kinda missed this." Throughout the rest of the journey, Akame, Chelsea, and Leone saw Wendy's world with their own eyes and enjoyed the travel back to Lamia Scale. They were even impressed by the train they had to get on. Finally, they had arrived to Margret Town. "We're here! We're finally here! "It's Margret town! Come on! The guild isn't far now!"

Wendy ran to the guild and everyone followed her. Soon, they did reach the guild. "Is this your guild?"

"Yep. Welcome to Lamia Scale."

All six girls entered through the front door. "Hello-"

As soon as they entered, streamers and confetti were going off everywhere as they saw the other Lamia Scale members smiling at them. "WELCOME HOME WENDY!"

"Everyone…"

"Glad you could make it. Everyone was waiting for you to come back. We're having a party to celebrate your return."

"Another party? Hell yeah, count me in!"

Guild Master Ooba walked up to Wendy. "You have some nerve worrying everyone with your little stunt. I'll spin you for doing that!"

And she did just that to Wendy. "I'm sorry!"

"She's the guild master of Lamia Scale Ooba. Some of the members here call her the Old Hag."

"Hey, that's funny. Hey there old hag. How's it going?"

And Leone was next to be spun. "Learn some respect you brat!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me Master Ooba, these three girls with us would actually like to join our guild."

"Why didn't they say so in the first place?"

"Us joining the guild?"

"But of course. Why else would we show you all of this?"

"In that case yes. We would like to join your guild."

"Well, you heard them! Not only are we celebrating the return of Wendy but having three new members added to our guild as well!"

Everyone cheered to that. It wasn't long for everyone to get into the part. Akame, Leone, and Chelsea received their guild marks were now officially part of Lamia Scale. Leone was pretty happy about it and show it to Wendy. "Check it out, Wendy. We're part of the guild now."

"That's great. All of you are going to love it here."

"I believe you're right."

"I guess we're going to be a bit busy at the time. The thing now is where are we going to live?"

"You three can stay at our house for a while until you can find a place of your own. We won't mind the extra company."

"Speak for yourself. It's going to be very lively for a bit. Shouldn't you say something at a time like this Wendy?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. Here let me say it." She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'm home." With sound of cheer, merrymaking, and laughter, everything started to fade away and finally, into white as everyone in Fairy Tail finally saw what happened to Wendy while she was in another world fighting for her life and made back home safely.


	20. The Assassin's Final Judgment

**A/N: And now that I'm done with the whole memory bit, time to get back on track. Forgive if this chapter is a little short but I am continuing from where I left off on chapter 448 of the Fairy Tail manga where I first started Wendy Memory mini-arc.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Nineteen: The Assassin's Final Judgment

After viewing everything Wendy went through in the other world she had been sent in, Everyone in Fairy Tail found themselves back in the guild hall. None of them left their original positions. Mest, who was the one responsible for showing everyone showing Wendy's memories, took a few steps backs away from Wendy while making his own judgment about what he saw. _"I never knew Wendy experienced such things. It's hard to believe she survived and endured all of that, even if she is a capable wizard. It explains why she acted the way she did earlier. Her behavior. That world…changed her."_

Wendy opened her eyes and saw everyone in front of her. She herself was surprised with what she saw. There were even some things Wendy didn't know while she was with Night Raid at the time. The same could be said for Leone and the others. It was something else watching the fights Wendy was in when some of them weren't present. Now that everyone saw what Wendy had to go through, hopefully, it'll be enough to convince them that the three girls standing with her weren't bad people. All that was left was to wrap this whole up before Makarov could give his final saying about them. "So now you know. About them, about what I had to go through, about what I had to do. As all of you saw, the three girls you see standing behind me, they and the people I was with, they were all good people and still are. Even if they were assassins before, it was for the better. For the people they were fighting and for a better future. Even they had to kill, to spill blood and have it on their hands, I believe it was for the better because there was no other way. Their world isn't like ours. They had to take matters into their own hands. I hope all of you can understand and…" Wendy tried to hold back her tears. "I really do want them to join Fairy Tail. We've been through so much together and I consider them to be family just as much as all of you but…" She looked directly at Makarov. "I know that's not my decision to make."

Everyone else looked at Makarov. "What do you think master?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov put in a lot thought about the three girls who Wendy defended so much. He had much to think about while seeing what one of his children had to go through. The guild master closed his eyes which made Wendy nervous and the three former assassins. Akame and the other two girls would understand if Makarov wouldn't allow them to join because what they were before and what they did. However, that didn't mean they would like it. It was like Wendy said. Everything was up to Makarov. He contemplated everything he had saw and came to a final conclusion when he opened his eyes. Leone gulped nervously as the anticipation was a little too much for her. Makarov stared at the three former assassins intensely. Even Akame felt on edge about this whole thing. Makarov stared at Akame and the others for several more seconds before finally speaking up. "First of all, I must say I disapprove of others taking a life. Especially assassins of all." Akame and the others knew he would say that. "However…you three, the group you were with, are an exemption of that."

They were surprised to hear that from him. "The difference between the assassins from the dark guilds and your group is your reason. The assassins from the dark guilds would take the lives of innocent people for rewards. Your group, however, fought for a brighter future that is worth your very lives for the sake of the people you were fighting for. From what I could tell, the people you had to face were no different than those who align themselves with the dark guilds. Not only that but…" He closed his eyes. "I must thank you for looking after Wendy." Makarov opened his eyes again. "Even though Wendy was from another world, you took her in, cared for her, and thought of her as one of your own. You were there when Wendy needed you the most and she did so the same for your group. I do recall you saying that your group may not be a guild and while that may be true, you had the qualities of one. Loyalty to those you hold close to, sharing your happiness with one another as well as your sorrow. That is another defining factor between you and the dark guilds. True, the actions you have done may not be ones most agree with but it is your reason, resolve, and most of all, your heart that makes up for who you are. Wendy would not come to your defense as she did if she did not trust you greatly. As a parent, if one of my children can see the good in others, then that is all the proof I need to know about you. That is my understanding but this I must ask the rest of the guild." Makarov looked over at all of his guild members. "What is it you think of three who took care of one of our own?"

All of the members looked at each other and were discussing the issue. Lucy already knew what she wanted to say and spoke up. "To be honest, Master, Natsu, Happy, and I already knew they were from another world. They told us themselves back when we were at Margret town and we got to know about them while traveling to reunite Fairy Tail. It was a shock to know they said they were assassins but if you ask me, I do think of them as nice people. Sure, the work they did was a little…extreme but after seeing them through Wendy's memories, they're not that different from what we do as a guild. Helping people. Isn't that what matters the most? No matter what the actions they did, it was all for a good reason. A just reason and I think they should join our guild." Akame and the others were very glad to hear that from her.

Natsu snickered and put his hands behind his head while smiling brightly. "I think they're cool people. Wendy trusts them so why shouldn't we?"

The rest of the members of Fairy Tail began to discuss one another. Mirajane gave a cheerful smile. "I agree with Lucy and Natsu. I think they would make a great addition to our guild."

Cana grinned at Mirajane's words. "If Mira says they're okay, I got no objections. I say let them join."

Gray had his own thoughts about the three former assassins. "Why not? We'd be happy to have people like them in our guild. They'd make better allies than enemies." He certainly remembered how Leone almost killed him.

Erza definitely had no doubt in her mind about what to think about the three girls who looked after Wendy. "To me and from what I saw, they have proved themselves multiple times. I see no reason why they shouldn't join our guild. Plus, if they did, I'm sure Wendy would like that as well since she's shared so much history with them." Everyone else in the guild had to agree with her. Not only Erza but the other prime members of Fairy Tail. They made their thoughts known about Akame, Leone, and Chelsea.

After hearing what his children had to say, Makarov looked over at Mirajane and nodded at her. Mirajane understood what her guild master meant and giggled. She walked over to Wendy and the three former assassins and three pops later, Akame, Leone, and Chelsea now had the Fairy Tail symbol where their previous guild marks were located. They were even in the same color. Wendy couldn't help but laugh happily a little that all three were now official Fairy Tail members. Each girl looked at their new emblem and couldn't believe it either. They were finally part of Fairy Tail. The guild Wendy spoke so highly of. "It brings me great joy that with our rebirth of the guild, we have three new members joining us." Everyone looked over at Makarov. "And with this new addition, our family has grown and I do consider the three of you as my children as well."

Chelsea didn't know how to take that. _"Children, huh?"_ Leone only chuckled as a small response.

To Akame, she heard that kind of speech before. _"I'm your new family. You can even call me Father."_

" _Gozuki."_ Akame knew Gozuki never meant those words but this time was different. Makarov did mean it when he said he considered them as his children.

"However…" Makarov closed his eyes. "It does pain me that you joined our guild at our darkest hour. And for that I must say…I'm sorry. Not only to you but to everyone in the guild for what I've done. I won't make any excuses. I'm the one who lost everyone's home. I'm really sorry."

Akame and the others must've figured he was apologizing for disbanding the guild without giving any explanation to them as to why. However, the guild members didn't seem to mind. "I heard from Mest."

"You did that to protect us, right?"

"We aren't angry."

Yeah, and it's back already!"

"Don't say depressing things. The drinks are going to taste awful."

Makarov opened his eyes and walked over to a table where it had a map showing both Ishgar and Alakitasia. "In the end, my plan was a failure too. Alvarez is going to attack us." Everyone was silent when they heard their master say that. "A huge country is marching toward this guild."

"SO WHAT!" Everyone in the guild turned to Natsu. "We've fought for this guild many, many times! No matter how strong the enemy is…the wish to protect the ones important to us has always made us strong." Natsu walked over to the table slammed his hands on it. "It's not that I'm not scared. It's like a parcel you don't know how to put down. But…everyone will definitely help us." His hand started to burn the map away. "The real fear…is the thought that these happy days might not continue. To be able to laugh together once again. We have to fight." He raised his hand engulfed with his fire. "Our goal is not victory! We're gonna fight to live! That's our battle!"

Everyone felt inspired after hearing Natsu's speech. Almost everyone. "Are you serious!?" Now everyone in the guild turned to Chelsea who had a very doubtful look on her face. "We're up against an empire. An entire country. We're just one guild! How are we supposed to fight an enemy like that!?"

"Chelsea…" Chelsea looked over at Wendy who was giving her a serious look. "It's true Alvarez outnumbers us but we're Fairy Tail. No matter who the enemy is…we'll never back down and even if there's a one percent chance of us winning, that's more than enough for us to see this through to the end."

Mest never thought he would hear something like that from Wendy of all people. _"It's hard to believe this was the girl I teamed up with back at the S-Class Trails. It's like she's not even the same person anymore. Then again…that world she was in, it forced to her mature. She had to be strong and bear whatever was thrown at her. Wendy…it's almost hard to believe you had to survive in a world as horrible as that one."_

Chelsea still had doubts about this whole thing but just sighed and had no choice but to accept. "If you want to put it that way, alright then." Lisanna couldn't help but feel worried about Chelsea.

Laxus crossed his arms and smiled at his grandfather. "It seems like everyone is ready."

This was the situation Makarov hoped to avoid. He could understand Chelsea's outburst as he too had the same worries but now, they only had one choice now. He had a determined look in his eyes. "I am too." Makarov closed his hand tightly and raised his staff as it gave off a bright light. "THEY WILL REGRET CHALLENGING OUR FAMILY! WE WILL STRIKE THEM BACK!"

Natsu let out a roar. "I'm fired up now!"

Wendy balled up her hands and narrowed her eyes. "Let's win at all costs!"

Gajeel was looking forward to fighting their enemy. "Of course."

Everyone else had the same mindset about their upcoming battle. "It's a fight we can't lose."

"The enemy is Zeref."

Gray still hasn't forgotten his promise to his father. _"E.N.D…"_

"We can do it!"

"We'll fight too!"

Happy was unknowingly hitting Lily when he declared that and it was annoying him. "Stop, it hurts."

Elfman was determined not to repeat his past mistake. "This time I'll definitely protect the guild."

Mirajane giggled a little. "I want to show everyone the results of one year of training."

Both Wakaba and Macao were surprised to hear that from her. "Eh?! You were training?!"

"We got super strong." Lisanna explained.

Cana grinned at everyone's excitement. "The guild is a nice place."

Leone chuckled as she cracked her knuckles. "So we're fighting another empire huh? I can't wait to crack some skulls again."

Chelsea still didn't know this was a good idea.Akame shared Chelsea's worries and didn't know what to think of all of this. _"Another empire and this one will be much stronger than the one we had to face."_

Makarov slammed his staff to the floor and it grabbed everyone's attention. "There is something I need to tell you before the battle. The official name of Lumen Histoire is Fairy Heart."

Before he could continue, he sensed someone walking up towards him from behind. "Let me talk about that sixth…no, eighth."

Makarov turned around and he was surprised who it was. The rest of the guild shared his reaction. "First!?"

 **Fairy Tail** **1** **st** **guild master and founder: Mavis Vermillion**

Erza had questions about the past guild master. _"Is it her ethereal body or…?"_

Akame had the same kind of questions. _"It's her. How is she able to be here if her body is trapped in that crystal down below?"_

Mavis looked at all the guild members. "Everyone…Fairy Heart has been our guild's most protected information so far. That's because it has a secret that the world must not know." She closed her eyes. "However, you also have to know the reason Zeref wants that power." She slightly opened her eyes. "And my sin."

Erza was caught off guard when she heard the first guild master say that. _"Sin?"_

Leone was also curious about this. _"What sin is she talking about?"_

"First…"

"It's okay. It's time to reveal the truth." Mavis readied herself to explain everything to the current generation of Fairy Tail guild members. "This is a story of a cursed boy and a cursed girl and of the single magic they were pursuing."

 **A/N: Alright, now a question for all of you. Should I include the flashback of Mavis' backstory? I mean it won't have anything to do with our three assassins but it's still important to the FT story. It's up to you. I'll do a quick complete summary of chapters 449, 450, and manage to wrap up on 451 and continue on from 452 if any of you don't want me to include the flashback.**


	21. The Assassin's Situation

**A/N: Well, some of you said yes, some of you said no, and some of you said "Do whatever the fuck you want". Maybe not in those exact words but basically give me free range of what I want to do. As if the title of the chapter wasn't obvious what my decision was. And I agree with gundam 09. I just want to get to the good moments already. I've spent enough time with flashbacks.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty: The Assassin's Situation

Mavis began to tell her tale about the beginnings of her tragic story to everyone in the guild. She explained how she first met Zeref one hundred years ago on the outskirts of a ruined Magnolia ruled by a dark guild called Blue Skull. It was Zeref who they didn't know at the time, taught Mavis, Yury, Warrod, and Precht magic to retake Magnolia. Mavis had used a powerful spell Zeref had taught her that had stopped her from aging. However, it was that same spell that won them the battle against Blue Skull. After that, all four established the Fairy Tail guild. Years had passed since then and Mavis was called the Fairy Tactician due to the flawless strategies she came up during the guild wars. Six years after the second guild war, Mavis coincidently stumbled upon Zeref once again. Zeref revealed who he was but Mavis didn't think all she heard described the person she was with. It was this second meeting is where Mavis had learned something terrible.

It turned out the spell Mavis used ten years ago in the battle against Blue Skull made her immortal, the same as Zeref called the contradiction curse known as the Curse of Ankhseram. The more the person with the curse loves life, the more it'll take that life away from all around them. If you do not care about life, then no life shall be taken. Mavis didn't believe this at first and ran back to the guild where Yury's son, Makarov was born. In fact, it was Mavis who gave Makarov his name. It was a joyous celebration but that celebration was cut short when Mavis held Yury's wife, Rita's hand and took her life. What Zeref told her was true and that realization made her run away far from the guild where they wouldn't be afflicted by the curse. It wasn't just people lives she took. It was also the plants and animals that surrounded her that had their lives taken away.

One year had passed since that event and Mavis wandered aimlessly across the land. She became a mere shell of her former self as she avoided any contact whatsoever. That is until Zeref approached her. Mavis begged Zeref to kill her as living a life like the one she had was beyond unbearable but the curse wouldn't allow it. Zeref explained that him being for an immortal for so long, he saw life in a different way. He created demons known as Etherious that would help him end his life. Another plan he had was that he was creating a country. He found it enjoyable and was the emperor. The reason for creating such a thing was to prepare for a war. He mentioned he wasn't creating it just for fun which confused Mavis. Zeref started to ramble on about a thing or too which Mavis couldn't hear but did catch Zeref saying something about the world refusing to accept him. That was when Mavis hugged Zeref and told him that even if the world won't accept him, she would because she was the only one who understood how Zeref felt. She promised they'll find a way to break the curse together. Zeref had never received such kindness from a single person before and Mavis was the first person he had loved so much. In a heated moment of passion, Zeref kissed Mavis. However, that kiss of love had brought up the highest of contractions between two cursed people. That kiss had taken Mavis' life even though she was supposed to be immortal.

After that, Zeref returned Mavis' body back to the guild with Precht there to greet them. Zeref left Mavis' body in the care of Precht and then left. Precht then put Mavis in that very same lacrima Natsu and the others saw below the guild. Precht tried many resurrection spells on Mavis but nothing worked. It wasn't before long he discovered that Mavis had the Ankhseram Curse. He was forced to keep this discovery a secret. In the next couple of years, Precht announced to the whole guild Mavis had died and was made the second guild master of Fairy Tail and Mavis' grave was on the holy grounds of Tenrou Island. Precht balanced his time as a guild master and trying to find a way to bring Mavis back to life. Five years later, Yury had passed away and another fifty years had passed but Precht never gave up. It was at that time, everything became unpredictable. While in the lacrima, Mavis was in a state of animated suspension. Alive and yet dead at the same time. It was that same combination that created a new kind of magic. One that would shake the foundations of the magical world and that was called…

"Eternity Magic, Fairy Heart."

Everyone in the guild was speechless when they heard that. Lucy was dumbfounded even by hearing the name of it. "Eternity…magic?"

Erza was confused by it as well. "What is that?"

"Just like its name suggest. A limitless magic. One that will never run out."

And Natsu's and Happy's minds exploded. "THE HELL!?"

"AN EVERLASTING FOUNTAIN OF MAGIC!?"

It was a surprise even to Akame and the others. _"Limitless magic? Such a thing like that exists?"_

Leone still needed a clearer explanation. "So…how does it work?"

Mavis noticed the three new members and was glad to explain. "For example, there was once a weapon called the Etherion that the old magic council had and one attack from that weapon could wipe an entire country. With Fairy Heart, you could fire that Etherion repeatedly without worrying about the magic. Or should I say, it has enough magic to enable that…but then again…it's hard to explain just how much it has. It is infinite, after all."

Already that sounded terrifying to Chelsea. _"It's seriously that powerful?"_

Wendy couldn't help but feel worried. "If anyone caught wind of that…"

"It could shake the foundations of the magic world." Carla finished.

Makarov had more to say about this topic. "My son Ivan once wanted this as well. I wonder how this got out but now Alvarez is aware of it as well."

Elfman started to piece together of what was going on. "So you're saying Alvarez is attacking because they want the Fairy Heart?"

"But what for?" Lisanna asked.

Mirajane was slightly confused by their enemy's goal. "They should have enough already on their own."

Mavis had a theory of her own about their enemy's reason. "I would think it's because they're planning on taking down Acnologia. It's been getting on Zeref's nerves this whole time."

And the situation became worse to Chelsea. _"Great. A powerful empire, an immortal guy, and destructive dragon. This just keeps getting better."_

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name. Happy thought up a question. "Hey, I have a really simple question. If it was that powerful, couldn't we just beat both Alvarez and Acnologia with it?"

Makarov would agree to that if there wasn't a problem. "He has a point. I once thought of it as well when we had to deal with the faces but even if we won that round, what would we do if we could no longer control the Etherion now that it has an infinite source of magic?"

Happy didn't think of that and looked down. "I'm sorry."

Lily didn't blame him for trying to come up with something. "You can't just fight fire with fire here."

Carla questioned his choice of words. "Fire? We're talking about the First's body here."

Mavis couldn't help but feel responsible about all of this. "A magic born from my sins. I never thought it would drag all of you into this mess."

Gajeel didn't see it that that. "It's not a sin to fall in love. You can't even arrest someone over that." Everyone was surprised he could say something that meaningful. Some of the other members were giving him weird looks. "What, old farts!?"

The other members had their own way of viewing this. "The First…please don't blame yourself so much." Erza spoke.

Mirajane agreed with her former rival. "That's right. It's coincidental that the bad stuff kept piling up on you."

"If you weren't here, we wouldn't have Fairy Tail at all." Lucy added.

"Which means we would never have met you." Cana pointed out.

"You being here is what connects us all, First." Gray spoke.

Mavis started to have tears build up within her eyes. Leone couldn't help but snicker. "They have a point. If you didn't build this guild, then none of these people wouldn't have met each other which means they wouldn't have met Wendy. If Wendy didn't join the guild, she wouldn't have gone through that gate and met us. And if that didn't happen…well, things would go a very different way in our world. We're happy to be in a guild like this. With her, with you, and with everyone here." Chelsea just smiled while Akame slightly nodded in agreement.

"We want to protect the guild you built. So we'll fight." Wendy proclaimed.

Tears were streaming out of Mavis' eyes while smiling after hearing what the guild members said to her. Makarov felt humbled after hearing his children's words to the first guild master. "It's become a fine guild, First."

Juvia just started crying out of nowhere which freaked Gray out a little. "Master Mavis has to fight the person she once loved."

Mavis wiped the tears away from her eyes. "That was a long time ago. Zeref has now become a threat to mankind. We have to defeat him."

While that may be true, there was one problem. "But…even if did something about the Alvarez soldiers…"

"Zeref's immortal, isn't he?" Freed finished what Bickslow started.

"He can't be killed then!" Evergreen shouted.

That was true. The question now was how were they supposed to defeat someone who is immortal? It was a question that was bothering Erza. "How do we do this?"

Akame looked at Murasame. _"Could Murasame do it?"_ She didn't know if her Imperial Arms could do it. She never saw what Murasame could do against someone who was immortal.

Then everyone heard Natsu laugh and saw him jump on a table. "Leave that to me!?" He grabbed the bandaged part of his bicep. "I'll take Zeref down. I've been developing this technique in secret anyway!" Now everyone was curious as to what Natsu had up his sleeve.

 **B**

"Oh, my…Lady Brandish, looking wonderful as always."

Brandish's foot stomped near a small Marin with some nail polish beside him. She was sitting on a couch in a room. "Could you do this side for me then?"

Marin gladly accepted and grabbed the brush. "Why, of course. Please let me paint them with as much love and care as possible. Ah, such beautiful legs. But before that, may I ask to be returned to my original size?"

Before Brandish could answer, the door opened to reveal Dimaria. "Randy…"

Brandish noticed the Spriggan Twelve's arrival. "Marie…"

Dimaria smiled at the other woman. "I heard you let some mice escape."

Brandish didn't care much and flipped a page from a magazine. "I didn't let them escape. It was a pain so I didn't bother stopping them."

"Oh, I did tell her you know!" Marin gave his two cents on the matter. "Ahh…you're looking great too Lady Dimaria."

Dimaria just scoffed at him. "Return him to his normal size won't you?" It's disgusting having to feel like I'm talking to a bug." Marin felt a little insulted hearing that.

Brandish just sighed in annoyance. "Such a pain."

"Don't say that!"

Dimaria said what she needed to say and started to close the door on her way out. "But you need him, don't you? The Spriggan Twelve have been summoned. We're going to need his magic too so bring him along." She closed then closed the door as Brandish saw.

She then grabbed Marin in-between her toes and lifted him up as she looked at him. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm even going out with her." Marin couldn't respond as he was shouting for help.

 **B**

Back at the guild, questions were raised about this secret weapon Natsu mentioned before. However, Lucy still needed more input about it. "And?"

Erza was in the same mindset. "What's that plan you're going on about?"

Natsu laughed and had sparkles in his eyes. "It's a secret. That's why it's called a secret plan."

And then Gray and Elfman ganged up on the fire dragon slayer on making him spill the beans about his secret plan. "Quit wasting time already!"

"What have you got hidden in that arm!?"

And Mest was just biting Gajeel's head. "I need to know!"

"Stop chewing on me!"

Wendy could understand a little about the whole thing. "I'm sure it's something really powerful if Natsu's so confident about it."

Chelsea agreed with the young dragon slayer. "If he has a trump card up his sleeve, that's better than nothing I suppose." She did wonder how Natsu was going outperform himself this time. Punching a god once seemed something nigh impossible to her.

Happy had a rather smug look on his face which both Carla and Lily noticed. "Hmm…you what the secret is, don't you?"

Happy raised his paw at Lily. "Well, sure…"

Carla didn't understand why he was acting all high and mighty for. "It's like you're the one with the secret. What's with that face?"

After knocking Gray and Elfman away from him, Natsu raised his bandaged arm up. "Anyway, I can only use this once but it's something I created to take Zeref down and I'm certain it can."

His words gave the rest of the guild a boost in confidence. "Once…"

"So he really does have an ace hidden."

Bickslow grinned at what Natsu said. "Well, if Natsu is so proud of it, I guess we've gotta believe in him."

"And his confidence is somewhat encouraging for us anyway." Freed added.

Evergreen had to agree. "Amazing how one man can raise this much morale."

Laxus smiled at the whole thing. "That's just how he is."

Even Mavis felt inspired after hearing Natsu's words. "I have a few plans as well but let's trust Natsu for now."

Now that all of that was out of the way, there was one more issue Lucy would like to address. "Master…"

Makarov took notice of her. "Yes?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes slightly. "Please tell us more about what we're up against."

Makarov closed his eyes and would gladly answer Lucy's request. "Hmm…that's true. Let me tell you all I know then. First off, Emperor Spriggan. We know him as Zeref here in Ishgar. He has a small elite force under him called the Spriggan Twelve." He opened his eyes. "I spent a year there but I've only met six of them. It could be because it's a lot bigger over there so it's not often that they gather…"

 **B**

 **Meeting of the Spriggan Twelve**

In a meeting room, Zeref saw that several of his Shields had come which was more than wished for. "Seven people. Thank you for coming all the way despite it being last minute."

"Actually, Lord Neinhart is somewhere in the palace as well but…" Yajeel pointed out.

Zeref didn't seem to mind. "It's fine."

Yura, however, did seem to mind. "It's not. How could one of the twelve go against the words of his highness?"

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Winter General: Invel Yura**

 **B**

"Then we have the Winter General, Invel. Zeref's closest aid and consul. And just as his name states, he uses ice magic but that's all I know."

Gray took notice of that. "Ice…"

 **B**

"That's not for you to say, Invel. Let's just start the discussion with here then! It's always easier with small numbers anyway."

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Desert King: Ajeel Ramal**

 **B**

The Desert King, Ajeel is someone we already met during our escape. A wizard with the power to control sand. One of the few Spriggan Twelve that's always itching for a fight." Chelsea shivered a little as she had frightening flashbacks during their escape battle against him.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name. "That guy, huh."

 **B**

"Most of you probably already know but it's time. Our attack on Ishgar begins soon."

Brandish just sighed in exhaustion. "Such a pain."

Zeref noticed her attitude. "Don't say that Brandish. What happened to listening to me?"

Brandish looked over at Zeref's direction. "I'd do it even if it's a pain as long as you ask me to. Of course, how I feel and my actions are two different things."

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Country Demolisher: Brandish μ**

 **B**

"The Country Demolisher, Brandish, hates fights but she has the power to wipe a nation off the map if she needs to."

Erza easily remembered her. "We met her back on Caracall Island. And if I'm not wrong, she probably could change the mass of another."

 **B**

"Nobody likes a person that doesn't think before they speak Randy."

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Valkyrie: Dimaria Yesta**

 **B**

"And then we have the Valkyrie, Dimaria. I don't know anything about her magic but she's a female knight that has survived and triumphed in many wars, thus earning her that title."

Erza was a little confused about that. "So she isn't a wizard?"

Cana thought Erza missed the point. "That's not the problem, isn't it?"

 **B**

Zeref looked at another one of his Shields. "God Serena, was it painful for you when you had to burn down your home?"

God Serena stood up and crossed his arms. "It…" He then spread his arms out in a dramatic fashion while looking up. "WASN'T!"

Brandish had a deadpan look on her face. "Ew."

God Serena moved his torso to the side and pointed at her while smiling. "Thanks."

 **Ten Wizard Saint Former Rank One and Spriggan Twelve member, Hybrid Theory: God Serena**

 **B**

"The strongest of the Ten Wizards Saints, God Serena. I guess you'd call him someone deplorable but his strength is something not to be taken lightly. Trust me on this."

Levy still found it hard to believe he was with the enemy. "Having a former Ten Wizard Saint as an enemy, though…"

Juvia was a little perplex by God Serena's decision. "I wonder why he left Ishgar."

That was something Evergreen would like to know. "We won't know until we actually meet him, I guess."

Elfman was just angry at him. "Damn traitor!"

Akame was unsure how to feel about him. _"Back at the Capital, Esdeath was the strongest in the Empire. This God Serena would be the same in this world. Except the difference is that God Serena is far stronger than Esdeath. I wonder what magic he has in his possession."  
_

 **B**

"Your highness…we're all prepared for Ragnarok."

 **Spriggan Twelve member and leader, Magic King: August**

 **B**

"And the Magic King, August…He's…" Makarov had a terrified look on his face which was something the rest of the guild members have not seen before. "He's on a different level! His magic is nothing like the other Spriggan Twelve's." Lucy gulped upon hearing that. "Rumor has it that he can control magic of every element, even the ancient ones and if compared to Zeref in terms of types, it's probably even more than Zeref himself." Everyone was speechless when they were told that. It was even hard to imagine such a person to even have that kind of magic power. "That's all I have on six of the members but the remaining three…all I have is their names."

Akame did the math in her head. _"He's met six and only heard of three. That means there's still three that remain unaccounted for."_ She wondered what these remaining three could do. If they were anything like the others, they most likely would possess powerful magic.

"They're names are Neinhart, Bloodman…"

 **B**

"And Badd…"

 **Spriggan Twelve member, The Adjudicator: Badd Mann**

"So you want the body of her former lover. Sinful, sinful."

Zeref just shook his head. "No, no. Fairy Heart is magic. Not a person. Fairy Heart isn't all that I want, though. I want Ishgar's destruction too. Mankind must perish."

All the Shields present heard clearly what their emperor said. "Mankind, huh?"

"We are pawns."

"That's a very interesting way of putting it."

"Perfect."

"Let's start planning then."

Ajeel slammed his hands on the table. "Could you leave it to me then!?"

 **B**

Mavis decided to take over this situation now. "We'll start planning now then. Please listen well, everyone."

 **B**

"No, you won't be doing this alone. We're going on an all-out attack."

 **B**

"We need everyone in the guild for this."

 **B**

Ajeel wasn't too pleased with what his emperor had told him. "What the?! I'm all you need! I mean it's where God Serena was the strongest! How hard could that be!?"

Zeref only smirked at his words. "If only it were that easy. Anyway, we're going all-out. I have my reasons for doing so."

 **B**

"We are at a disadvantage at this point. The enemies we're about to face are nothing like those we've faced before."

 **B**

"We'll begin advancing, starting with the Dragon King Festival."

 **B**

"But what we have is the courage and our bonds will pull us through! Let's show them what this guild is made of!" Everyone in the guild cheered at the first master's words and were more than ready to take the Alvarez Empire head-on.

 **B**

Meanwhile, in a far-off location, another important participant was preparing for the upcoming fight. "My arm is itching…the arm that flame dragon took from me." Acnologia took a step forward. "The Dragon King Festival…that's where I'll take everything back." He transformed into his dragon form and flew up while roaring. **"THE ABSOLUTE AND THE ONE BEFITTING OF THE TITLE, THE KING OF THE DRAGONS…I, ACNOLOGIA!"**


	22. The Assassin's Moment of Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty One: The Assassin's Moment of Peace

Lucy was in her apartment putting on a tank top after taking a bath. She had a lot to think about of what she and the rest of the guild were getting into. It was hard to believe she went from being a fangirl of the best guild of the land and joining it to fight for the future of it and her friends. She walked over to her desk and sat down on her chair and began to write down her thoughts on the matter. _"Fairy Heart. An infinite source of magic. The whole reason behind Zeref's attack. To make sure it never falls into the wrong hands, we at the guild must protect it with all we've got. I guess referring to her as 'it' would be a mistake. The Fairy Heart is our guild master's body and we will protect her. After all, she was the one that created this guild. If it weren't for her, we would have never met each other."_

"Oh! Well said!"

"Nothing less from an aspiring writer, huh!"

Lucy didn't even notice Natsu and Happy sneaking up on her. "If it weren't for her…"

"We would have never met each other."

"You're in my room without my permission again!"

Lucy kicked her chair at them but they easily avoided it. "Aw, c'mon."

"Aye! It's so quiet and boring out in the streets anyway!"

Hearing that made Lucy calm down a little. "I see. So they've finally finished evacuating the people already."

Natsu flashed a smile at her. "Yeah, so let's hang out!"

Happy brought out some games and cards. "I brought some stuff with me!"

Lucy sat in another chair and wasn't too happy with the duo's cheerful banter. "Hey, we've got to get to the battleground early tomorrow. This is hardly the time to play. And unlike you guys, I'm not the least bit excited for it."

Natsu just stared at the blonde while Happy showed fear. "I'm not either!"

Natsu thought to straighten his intentions out. "You've got that wrong. Sure, I love a good fight but I what I like is contests of strength and not fights to the death." Lucy was surprised to hear Natsu say that. "My favorite are the kind of fights where I get to go all out and compare my strength with my opponents. But this one's different. This is a fight where we've gotta do whatever it takes to win. Or else there's no future left for us." Lucy couldn't help but smile at what Natsu said. The fire dragon slayer turned to Happy and smiled at him. "Plus, I've got some things to do when all of this is over."

Happy smiled back at him. "Aye!"

And that's where Lucy had to intervene. "Alright, listen up." They both turned to her. "Stop this. You know, they call that marking 'death flags' in the real world."

Natsu didn't quite understand. "What's that?"

Lucy turned away from them. "Well, talking about the possibility of a happy future before a big fight and making it dramatic as possible…that sort of thing."

Natsu seemed disinterested in the explanation. "Yeah, whatever."

"Aye."

Natsu looked back at Lucy. "Igneel told me to talk about the future" He grinned at her. "Because it's what's gonna make me want to live."

Lucy smiled back at him. "I guess that's fine too, huh."

Outside of Lucy's apartment, there was a trail of stars leading away from it while the conversation was still going. "Alright! Let's play some games then!"

"How about strip poker?"

"No way! And you were naked to begin with, weren't you?!"

That same trail of stars arrived at Fairy Hills and Mavis oversaw what Wendy, Carla, and Erza were taking a bath together. "So Crime Sorcière will be helping us out too?"

Erza nodded at Wendy's question. "I guess they'd have to make their move as well if it's Zeref we're up against."

Wendy smiled at that. "That's good news then!"

Carla wasn't as ecstatic about the help. "They're the people that destroyed Cait Shelter, though."

"Carla…"

Carla wasn't done yet as she still had an issue to deal with concerning Wendy. "Also, what in the world were you thinking consuming an alcoholic drink!? I swear, I think Leone and Cana had a negative effect on you."

Wendy sighed as she knew she would get this talk. "I didn't even like it Carla and it was only a tiny sip." While they were talking to each other, Erza's attention was focused on the scar Wendy had on her shoulder. Her smile faded away and looked concerned. A look Wendy noticed. "Are you alright Erza?" Erza just slightly looked away from the younger girl. Wendy looked at her scar and it made sense to her now. "It's about what you saw in my memories, isn't it?"

Erza continued to have that same look on her head and lowered her head. "Do you remember the first time I invited you two to join us at Fairy Tail?"

Wendy didn't understand why Erza's questions concerned the young dragon slayer's experience but was more than happy to answer. "Yeah, and we're thankful for that."

Even with her answer, Erza's look had not changed. In fact, she looked more worried now. _"Wendy had been through so much in that world and now she's going to be in another war. How could she of all people be involved like this?"_

"I saw you, you know." This time, Erza looked over at Wendy who was smiling at her. "I saw you attack Dorothea back when Mest was showing you my memories. I know it must've been difficult seeing me in those situations. Situations you didn't know about at the time." She held the scar on her shoulder while looking down. "I know I didn't ask for this scar. Every time I look at it, it reminds the horrors of what I went through in that world." Wendy gripped the scar tightly. "But…" She raised her head and smiled at Erza again. "It also reminds me of them. Of Night Raid and what they had to do to win against the Empire. I remember the good times I had with them. Just as long as I remember that, as long as I have the guild, I won't lose who I am."

Hearing that brought great comfort to Erza. It's true that scar on Wendy's shoulder brings bad memories but along with it are the good memories she had shared with the people who had looked after the young dragon slayer. That alone was enough to make her believe in Wendy. _"You've grown up so much Wendy."_ She began to stand up and turn around to exit the bath. _"That just means I have to protect you and Carla with all I've got."_

"Erza…" Erza stopped just in time for Wendy to give her a hug from behind. "I'll be alright and let us be the ones to protect you this time."

Erza said nothing and turned around to hug Wendy back while her face was in between Erza's breast. I wasn't like the times Leone did it to her. "You've really become such a fine wizard. The pride of our guild."

Mavis saw all she needed to see and left Fairy Hills. She traveled across Magnolia and saw Juvia approaching Gray on a bridge overlooking part of the town. "My love…"

Gray noticed her while snacking on a chocolate bar. "Juvia…" He took out the chocolate bar and held it to Juvia. "Want some?"

Juvia hesitantly took the chocolate bar and had a slight blush on her face. "M-My love's…leftovers…"

Gray looked over at the town. "I'm really thankful that you're here." Juvia was surprised to hear him say that to her. "For always being beside me."

Now Juvia didn't know what to do in this situation. "Ah, no…Juvia…"

"When the battle's over, I'll give you my answer." Juvia just stared at Gray and wondered if what she heard from him was actually true. "So for now, let me focus."

Juvia just gave a small smile at him. "Yes…"

Gray remembered what Natsu earlier at the guild. _"I've got something that'll defeat Zeref."_

It was funny to Gray since he had something similar in store. "I have some tricks up my sleeve too. Wait for me Zeref...E.N.D…"

Mavis smiled at this small moment between the two wizards and went on her way. She was about head to the guild but then spotted Akame sitting on a bench in one of the parks. Mavis decided to briefly stop and check up on one of the newest members of the guild. Akame sighed as she looked up at the night sky to see the stars. After everything she'd heard about their enemy, Akame needed some time to think alone. _"The Alvarez Empire, the Spriggan Twelve, Zeref, and Acnologia. I never would've imagined there would such higher stakes back when I was at the Capital."_

"Hey, Akame!" Akame looked to the side to see Leone approaching her with a bottle of alcohol in her hand. The blonde flashed a smile at the other girl as she approached Akame. "I thought you'd be out on your lonesome. You mind some company?"

Akame smiled back at Leone and shook head. "No, not at all." Akame always appreciated Leone's company. Especially now since they were together.

Leone gladly sat down next to the other girl and took a quick sip of the bottle. She let out a refreshed gasp. "Damn Earthland has some good booze. I said this once and I'll say again. They have better stuff then what the bars back at the Capital had."

While Akame slightly chuckled at what Leone said, she was curious about something. "Where did you get that bottle?"

Leone held the bottle in front of her. "Oh, I got it from a nearby liquor store. Don't worry, I made sure to leave some money for the owner when he gets back." She took another sip and looked over at Akame. "So I'm guessing you're thinking about what the First said about our enemy?"

Leone hit right on the mark to Akame. "Yes." She looked back up at the sky. "Can you imagine the chances that we're about to go up against an enemy that's also an empire? Except this time, this Alvarez Empire is superiorly stronger than the Empire we faced against before. We already met two of the Spriggan Twelve, wizards who have strength far beyond Esdeath's and we have yet to see what the rest of them can do. It's almost hard to wrap my head around it."

Leone looked up at the sky with Akame. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Looking back on it, it's almost kinda funny how our biggest concern was Esdeath. She's small time compared to the people we're about to go up against." She looked back at Akame and offered her bottle. Akame saw the bottle Leone was offering. "Go ahead and try it. It's good to steel up your nerves."

Akame took up the offer and stared at the bottle before taking a quick sip of it. As soon as the alcohol was going down her throat, Akame coughed loudly. "Ah, it burns!"

Leone couldn't help but chuckle as that was the reaction she was expecting. "You'll get used to it. Go ahead and take another sip." Akame did just that and this time, the burning going down her throat was a little easier to bear. While she was downing the alcohol, Leone thought up a fun question. "Hey, Akame. When this whole thing is over…you wanna get married?" Her question made Akame spit out the alcohol and coughed violently while Leone was just laughing at her reaction. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Akame coughed a few more times before turning her attention to Leon. "Why would you ask that of all things?!"

Leone laughed a little more before calming down. "Relax. I was just messing with you." Akame had enough alcohol for one night and gave Leone back her bottle. Leone went back to staring at the stars in the night sky. "Actually, speaking of marriage, I wonder how Tatsumi and the others are doing."

Akame looked back up at the sky with Leone as she did bring up a good question. "It has been a while since we thought of them."

Leone couldn't help but smile. "I wonder if Tatsumi and Mine got married and had kids already. I wonder what they'd look like and I'm wondering if Lubb finally worked up the nerve confessing to Najenda." She felt nostalgic talking about the old team. "It was great seeing them again through Wendy's memories. It's hard to believe it's been six months since we've last seen them. Considering the time difference between our worlds, I wonder how much time has passed in the Capital."

"Five years." Leone turned to Akame while looking dumbfounded by what she said. "Six months for us in Earthland would account five years in the Capital. I've been counting for quite some time. I wonder how much has changed since our departure."

Leone couldn't help but chuckle as she shook her head. "Man, five years huh? That means everyone got older over there. Even Kurome which is funny because she's now older than you now Akame."

Now that she heard it, it was kind of funny that her younger sister was older than her now. "Kurome must be happy living her life now."

Leone thought otherwise. "Nah, I wouldn't say that. I'd say she still thinks of what her big sister is up to in a different world. I can't imagine what she would think if she saw you using shadow magic."

She brought up another good point. There were times Akame wished she go back to the Capital to visit Kurome and tell her all the incredible experiences she was having in Earthland and show off her magic. She would often have dreams such as that. However, she feared those dreams may come to an end soon. Akame lowered her head and stared at the ground. "Leone…"

The other girl tilted her head in confusion as she saw Akame looking at the ground. "Yeah, what is it?" She didn't hear a reply from the other girl. "Akame?"

Akame just closed her eyes and gripped the handle of Murasame. "Concerning the enemy we're about to face, their power unlike anything we've faced before, I think…the time for me to use Murasame's trump card is drawing to a close."

Leone gasped as her eyes widened and stood up. "You can't be serious!? You're actually thinking of using Murasame's trump card?!"

Akame expected her reaction to be like this and opened her eyes while lifting her head to look back at the other girl. "I am. As you know, I was the one who was supposed to kill Esdeath with Murasame and I was prepared to use my trump card against her but Wendy was the one who did it in my place. In all honesty, I was glad I wasn't able to use Murasame's trump card because I loved my time with you and the others."

Leone never knew that but was also curious about what Akame meant by those words. "What are you saying? You know what Murasame's trump card can do?"

"I do and to use it…" Akame stood up and unsheathed Murasame. "I would have to discard my humanity. That is what I was taught." Leone was practically speechless when she heard that. "Slaying, carnage, and bloodshed…only when your heart embraces the demon inside, can this technique be wielded. At least, that's how I had always interpreted it." She sheathed Murasame back in. "Leone, I want to ask you something. A favor. If my heart should come to embrace the demon within and I should become possessed by this cursed blade and become a danger to everyone else, I want you to kill me." Leone could only stare in disbelief at what Akame had asked her to do. "I wouldn't mind dying if it was by your hands. I would consider it an honor."

Leone recollected herself and gritted her teeth. "Well, you can forget that favor!" Akame was about to ask why when Leone gave her a hug and held her close. "Even if you do become a demon, I still wouldn't kill you because I'll still love you all the same. I'd do everything I can to save you if that would ever happen and not just me. Wendy too and everyone else in the guild. So please…don't ever ask me that again. I don't want to lose you." Akame didn't know how to reply to that. All she could do was bury her face in Leone's shoulder while closing her eyes and hugged the other girl. They were in that position for a few minutes before Leone broke the hug and gave a loving smile at Akame. "I won't stop you from using Murasame's trump card but I want you to remember not to forget about me or anyone else that's important to you when you use it because you're important to us. You're important to me. We'll kick Alvarez's ass just like we did with the Empire back at the Capital. That I can be sure of."

Akame smiled back at Leone and resumed the hug Leone had started. "You're absolutely right. We'll win this and see through it to the end…together."

Unknown to them, Mavis saw the whole thing. It was a little touch and go for her but she admired the way they care for each other. It reminded the First of that very same conversation she had with Zeref from long before. Mavis then noticed that their third member wasn't anywhere near them. She took her leave and decided to search for Chelsea to see how she was doing before heading back to the guild. It didn't take long for her to find the last former assassin as Mavis saw Chelsea just taking a small stroll through one of the empty streets. Not too far from Chelsea were two certain siblings having a talk to each other. They were both coming up at an intersection and Mavis stayed to see what would happen. Down at the streets, Chelsea sighed tiredly. She thought taking a walk would clear her head and help calm her nerves but it proved a little effective. "I can't believe we're about to take on an empire. Or in our case, another empire. I know everyone is gung-ho about it but can we actually make it through?"

Chelsea made it to the intersection and that's when she heard a familiar voice. "Chelsea?"

Chelsea stopped walking and turned to the direction where she heard said familiar voice. She was surprised who she ran into. "Lisanna? And…Elfman, right? What are you doing here?"

Lisanna smiled at their unexpected encounter. "Elfman was just going out for a walk and I asked him if could come along. What about you?"

The other girl just rubbed the back of her head with one hand. "Same as you two I guess. I just needed something to do. Staying in one place isn't exactly my forte."

Lisanna thought up an idea and turned to her older brother. "Hey, Elfman. Can you go on ahead without me? I'd like to spend some time with Chelsea." Chelsea couldn't believe what Lisanna had just asked.

Elfman didn't seem to mind but only on one condition. "Alright then but head back to Mira when you're done, okay?"

Lisanna was more than happy to agree. "Sure thing." Elfman nodded at his younger sister and continued on his way.

As he passed by Chelsea, she couldn't help but feel a little intimated by his size. Lisanna giggled as she saw the way the other girl was looking at her older brother. "Don't worry. Elfman may look big and scary but he's actually really nice. Like a giant teddy bear."

" _A better description would be a danger beast bear."_ In all honesty, she knew Elfman was a nice person in the short time she helped rebuilding the guild. It's just his size and body type that was intimidating to her.

"So you want to walk together? I'm sure you won't mind the company."

Actually, Chelsea did mind but…she really couldn't refuse at this point. "Alright, fine." The two girls resumed their walk together.

While this wasn't planned, Lisanna was happy she ran into Chelsea for two reasons. One of them was she did enjoy learning more about her, especially from what she saw from Wendy's memories and the other was because she wanted to ask her something. "Hey, Chelsea? Do you mind if I can ask you a question?"

The other girl didn't seem to mind. "Go ahead."

"Why did you say what you said back at the guild?" That question made Chelsea stop walking and Lisanna too. Now she wondered if it was right to ask her that kind of question. "Chelsea?"

Chelsea just sighed again as she knew she would be asked that question sooner or later and the one person who asked it was Lisanna. "You saw Wendy's memories, right? Then you should know how difficult it was when we had to fight against the Empire I knew. It wasn't easy, I'll you that. There were so many factors going into it if the Revolutionary Army was going to win. It took years and we still had problems we needed to deal with. One of them being Esdeath. You heard what Najenda said about what it would take to defeat her. Over fifty thousand elite soldiers and ten Imperial Arm users and that was just Esdeath. Just her. It took an army of our own, covert missions, a special team, losses, and sacrifices to win against the Empire. But in this situation, we don't have an army. We're just a guild going up against Alvarez head on. I know a lot of you are stronger than most Imperial Arm users and soldiers, I saw that when I witness what the other guild members did when they went up against the Empire's army. But that was our world. In this world, we're going up against an enemy that has twelve members who are beyond powerful than what any of us could fathom. And that's saying something from someone who thought Esdeath was the biggest threat we had to take down. I guess…seeing myself fighting in this war proves that I haven't changed much since then." She looked down at her hand. "I may have magic to fight with but what can I do against opponents like them?"

After hearing all of that, Lisanna could understand a little better as to why Chelsea was so worried. Her response was a smile. "I see. So that's why. You don't have to worry about that because we'll all be fighting together. Actually, I want to tell you a secret. I'm…kinda scared about our fight against Alvarez too." Chelsea looked back at Lisanna as she didn't expect her to say that. "This is a fight that'll decide our future and you're right. The enemy we're up against is powerful and even if that's true, I still have Mira, Elfman, Natsu, and everyone in Fairy Tail. We're all in this together. Knowing that gives me a little more courage about this whole thing. And you shouldn't sell yourself short. At least you have experience in fighting against an empire. You, Akame, and Leone and we can use that experience." Lisanna walked up to Chelsea and held up her hand with her own two. The contact made Chelsea blush a little. "So let's both do our best and win. What do you say?"

Chelsea had to look away from the other girl while ignoring the hard beating in her chest. "I…guess you have a point. It's not liking our victory over the Empire back in my world was a solo victory. It took everyone's effort that helped us to win."

That was something Lisanna wanted to hear and giggled. "Now you're getting it. Like every enemy Fairy Tail had fought against before, we'll make Alvarez learn the hard way of what happens when you mess with us." Chelsea liked the sound of that. It took Lisanna a few seconds to realize she was still holding Chelsea's hand and instantly let go while having a little red on her cheeks. "S-Sorry!"

Chelsea chuckled a little and didn't seem to mind. "It's alright. How about we continue that walk?" Lisanna nodded at the other girl and resumed their walk.

After seeing that, Mavis smiled and finally made her way back to the guild. Speaking of the guild, Makarov, Macao, Wakaba, and Warren were preparing for Alvarez's upcoming attack. "Warren, how's it looking?"

Warren looked at his radar. "They're nowhere in Fiore yet."

Macao doubted that. "Can we really trust that, though?"

And Warren took offense to that. "I made this super-radar myself!"

It was about as good news Makarov was going to hear for a while. "Things would be a lot easier if we could pinpoint exactly which direction they will be coming from."

"We could always place a diversion in the north and station our main forces in the south."

Makarov noticed Mavis' arrive. "The First!"

Mavis landed on the floor of the guild. "I've just finished checking up on everyone and they're not the least bit worried about our situation. They've become so strong."

Makarov was glad to hear that. "So that's how you see them. And what do you think of our three new members?"

The first master put some thought into the question. "They seem willing and ready as well as prepared to do whatever they can to win. Since I heard they fought in another war against another Empire, their experience should prove useful."

Makarov expected as much coming from those three. But for his other children, that was a different story. "I'm not surprised by those three but for the rest of them, to me, it seems like they're barely pulling through from all the uneasiness they're feeling and banding together like that only serves as consolation that things aren't all that bad. I'm not saying that they shouldn't be doing so, though. After all, if a parent is afraid, it's only natural that the children would feel the same too. It's the role of a parent to stand in front of their children and protect them even if their legs were to give out at any moment."

Mavis smiled at the eight's words. "Yes."

In the next moment, they felt a rumbling and heard a loud noise coming from outside the guild. It wasn't just the guild, though. Everyone in the town heard the noise. Natsu looked out the window while he was shirtless. "What?"

"It's coming from outside." Happy pointed out.

Erza and Wendy looked outside the bathroom window to see what was going on while Gray wondered what the noise was about. "This…"

Leone and Akame were also curious about the noise they were hearing. "The hell is that noise!?"

Akame had a more troubling question. "The more important question is, where is that noise coming from?"

Chelsea felt worried and had a bad feeling. She turned to Lisanna. "You should head back to your sister now. I'll go where Akame and Leone are."

Lisanna quickly nodded. "Right."

Back in the guild, Mavis became worried as what this noise meant. "Everyone…"

Makarov turned to Warren. "Warren! What's happening to the radar!?"

Warren didn't have an explanation which he really wanted now. "What, it's my fault now!? I don't know!" He looked at his radar again and saw multiple blips coming toward them. "Why couldn't it detect them when they're already so close! Damnit!"

Mavis knew how the enemy arrived without them knowing. "Everyone, get ready!" Just outside the town, there was a fleet of airships coming toward Magnolia. "The enemy is above us! We've got about fifty large ships in the skies above!"

Macao and Wakaba were beyond surprised knowing that. "The hell!?"

"A ship that size could take out guild in one go!"

And it was only the beginning to Makarov. "That's only one part of what the Alvarez Empire is capable of."

Warren was freaking out about the whole thing. "Hey, nobody said anything about them coming from the skies!"

From one of the ships, Ajeel was cackling madly. "Ohh yeahh! Time for you to return to ashes, Fairy Tail! It's party time!"

 **A/N: Now I'm going to pull off a dick move and stop here. I know all of you want to see our three favorite assassins kick empire tail again but another story with another arc is calling my name and to be honest, I need to focus on that since it's an arc I really want to get to work on. Lots of good moments there. When I'm done with that, I'll come back to this and then you'll see all the good shit I have planned. Until then, see you all in the next chapter. Or in the arc I'll be working on in my other story.  
**


	23. The Dragon's Assault

**A/N: Well, the Fairy Tail manga came to a close so for this time, and if you've noticed, I have uploaded SIX chapters for this story. I couldn't pass up the opportunity. So enjoy the six new chapters everyone!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Two: The Dragon's Assault

The air fleet of the Alvarez Empire was upon Magnolia. Their arrival came as unexpected to Fairy Tail. However, Mavis was prepared for all situations. "The enemy is coming! There are about fifty ships in the skies west of here! Ring the bells!"

The bell did ring and it signaled every member of Fairy Tail. Including Natsu and Lucy. "The enemy?"

"From the skies?"

Lucy grabbed her head in worriment. "We aren't done preparing!"

Outside of the town, Leone was at a loss for words at what she was seeing. "Holy goddamn crap! They have a fleet of flying ships!?"

Akame felt overwhelmed in what she was seeing. "Just how powerful are they?"

Up in one of the ships, Ajeel pointed his finger at the town. "Fire!" All the ships unleashed their cannon shots at the town. However, all of their fire was blocked by a shield which Ajeel didn't expect. "What?"

The shield circled around the town and was successfully blocking the enemy's attack. And the one who was responsible for it was Freed. **"Jutsu Shiki!"**

Ajeel chuckled as he was little impressed at their defensive tactic. "Oh? Anti-magic barriers, huh?"

It was a good move but Makarov knew it wasn't enough. "First! Freed might be strong but he won't be able to hold off all of them." Mavis knew that much as she was planning her next move.

Meanwhile, in Kardia Cathedral, Freed was giving his all with Bickslow and Evergreen lending their support to him. "Freed, take my magic as well!"

"You can do it Freed!"

Macao and Wakaba didn't expect this kind of move coming from the enemy. "We didn't think they'd come from the west!"

"What do we do now!?"

During all of this, Mavis still had a calm look on her face. "No…it's exactly as I've calculated. In fact, it's a pleasant surprise that the enemy sent a smaller fleet than expected for the preemptive strike." Macao and Wakaba weren't sure what to think about that. Mavis swung her arm at Warren. "Warren, let everyone know that we're moving to plan D! Team Flying Dragon and Osprey! Commence attack!"

Warren gave the first master a thumbs up. "Got it!"

Outside the town, Bisca was looking at the enemy through a telescope with Alzack and Asuka with her. "This is Team Osprey. We're currently in the Eastern Forest. The enemy is too far."

Asuka was curious about their name. "Why Ospreys though?"

Alzack was wondering that too. "I dunno."

Mavis had all the confidence in Bisca's abilities. "Bisca, you'll be fine."

Bisca took aim and waited. "Y-Yes!"

Ajeel cackled at the enemy's attempt to defend themselves. "Fire! Blow them all up! Let's see how long you can hold up!"

"Sir! Something's coming at us!"

Outside the ship fleet, three particular anomalies were quickly approaching them. Ajeel didn't know what was coming at them. "What's that…?"

"Something's flying at us at an incredible speed!"

"Evade it!"

All three anomalies struck through one of the ships and it exploded. "We've lost number four sir!"

"What!?"

The three came out of the destroyed ship and they were none other than Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel being carried by their Exceeds. "Enter Team Flying Dragon!"

Ajeel easily recognized Natsu and Wendy from his last encounter with them back outside the capital. "Those brats…"

The three dragon slayers flew to the rest of the flying fleet. "Let's go!"

"Yes!"

Gajeel just straight through one of the ships and it exploded behind him "How'd ya like this?!"

Wendy was above one of the ships and looked back at Carla. "Hold on."

Carla nodded at the sky dragon slayer. "Of course. Just be careful."

Wendy looked at the ship and spread her arms apart. The wind circled around her arms and clasped her hands together. The wind merged together into a large sphere of wind. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** She threw the sphere of wind at the ship and it struck. The result was the ship being destroyed.

The other ships retaliated in firing back at them. "Shoot them down!"

Natsu avoided the fire easily thanks to Happy. "Nice one Happy!"

While they were dealing with the enemy ships just fine, they were still outnumbered. It was troublesome to Lily. "Damn it! We can't get any closer with that barrage!"

Carla also saw how troublesome their situation was. "What's taking Bisca so long!?"

Thankfully, Bisca was finally ready to enact the First's plan. "This is Team Osprey. Reporting, magic charge has been completed!"

Asuka smiled at her mother. "You can do it mama!"

"Asuka, don't go so close!"

Bisca cranked something large into position to get the aim right. "It takes fifteen minutes for this to charge. I must not miss!" She positioned a giant cannon right at the main ship of the fleet.

Alzack had all the confidence in his wife. "Believe in yourself, Bisca!"

Bisca took aim at the ship and smiled. "We're Ospreys because Ospreys never lose their prey." She fired a massive laser out of the cannon right at the main ship of the air fleet. **"FOCUSED MAGIC CANNON: JUPITER SHOT!"**

The shot traveled across the town. Something Juvia and Gray noticed. "Was that Phantom's main cannon?"

"Man, the First is scary."

The shot neared the ship Ajeel was currently at. However, Ajeel wasn't too concerned as he put his hand in front. "Nice try!"

Before the Jupiter shot reached the ship, it scattered around the ship Ajeel was on. However, upon doing this, the nearby ships were destroyed by scattered shots. Neither Bisca nor Alzack expected something like that to happen. "He scattered it?!"

Despite their attack failing, Alzack saw the bright side of it. "But we've managed to take down a few of the ships."

It was quite a sight to see for Gajeel as he's never seen anything like that before. Especially from the Juniper Cannon. "Whoa, to think anyone could scatter Jupiter like that. Guess we gotta do this the old fashioned way then. Take me down to the commander's ship." Lily nodded at him.

Lily flew to the ship and dropped Gajeel on the main deck. Alongside him were Natsu and Wendy. Ajeel grinned at their arrival. "Look at the mess you've made." And in the next second, all three dragon slayers dropped to the floor looking sick. It was something Ajeel didn't expect the least. "What the-!?"

Happy realized what was obviously wrong. "We're on a ship!"

Carla could only shake her head at the current situation. "And all of them are like that."

"Wendy, what about your Troia!?" Lily suggested.

Unfortunately, Wendy couldn't do much at the moment. "S-Sorry. I…can't do it…like this."

Makarov and Mavis saw how much of problem this was. "First…"

"I forgot…"

Ajeel didn't know what to make of this but decided to continue on. "What the hell is this? Well, whatever, the ship's pretty broken up so we'll be landing in a few. Let me deal with these ones."

His subordinate nodded at him. "Yes, sir!"

Ajeel grabbed Natsu by his scarf and pulled him up. He gave a wicked smile to the fire dragon slayer. "Remember what you said in that grand speech of yours back in Alvarez? Is that all you got? What a joke."

Before Ajeel could anything to Natsu, the tip of the ship was cut off from the rest of it. Ajeel let go of Natsu. "What?!" He saw Natsu and the other dragon slayers fall on the part of the ship that was cut.

"Happy, Carla, Lily…take good care of them."

Ajeel's soldiers were being taken down one after another in quick succession. Ajeel himself looked behind to see who was the one attack his soldiers. "Who the hell are you?"

The one responsible for the defeat of his men turned around and Erza pointed her sword at him while giving off a serious glare. "I'm the one that'll cut you down."

Happy and the others caught Natsu and the rest of the dragon slayers before the piece of the ship they were on fell to the ground. Natsu was grateful for the save Erza did for them. "Erza…"

Wendy saw what remained of the fleet land near them "A number of ships have already landed. We'll be headed there."

It was the next best thing for Gajeel considering their options. "I guess we've just gotta leave this to her. It's on board a ship anyway."

Lily wasn't all too concerned. "It's Erza we're talking about, after all."

Wendy took one lasts look at the ship before flying away to the ground. _"Erza protected us again."_

Back at the guild, Makarov and Mavis saw that Erza was about to confront Ajeel. Makarov couldn't help but feel worried about one of his children. "She's strong but I'm afraid she won't be able to defeat one of the Twelve on her own."

Mavis knew that much but there wasn't much they could do for her now. "We must believe in her."

Despite this, Warren smiled as he saw the bright side of this. "Our morale will definitely rise if we manage to stop the enemy and his fleet!"

In Kardia Cathedral, Freed was still maintaining the barrier around the town. "Wasn't your Jutsu Shiki a perfect defensive mechanism?" Evergreen asked.

Freed scoffed at her words. "There is no such thing as perfection in this world."

Bickslow looked to the door of the cathedral. "The enemy's magic is too much for him to handle."

Even if that was true, Freed smiled confidently. "However, thanks to Team Flying Dragon and Osprey, the attacks have been cut in half. And I can deal with that."

At the eastern forest, Bisca sighed as she had to wait for her next opportunity. However, her daughter was a little impatient. "Mama, hurry up! The town's under attack!?"

Alzack kneeled next to his daughter. "It takes time for the Jupiter Cannon to recharge."

Bisca was confident in her next chance when it comes up again. "But I'll make sure the next one reaches."

A large portion of air ships docked on the West Cliffs outside of Magnolia and the soldiers were on their way to the town. "Charge! Move towards Magnolia!"

 **Alvarez Empire Ajeel's Army: Bakel**

"Uh, captain? How are we to move past the enemy's Jutsu Shiki?"

Bakel just grinned at the other soldier. "Dunno." The soldier didn't know how to respond to the answer.

Bakel just laughed while another soldier next to him contemplated this move they were making. "It doesn't matter. 'He' is here with us too, remember? It's only a matter of time before it falls. To be honest, though, I feel we're wasting our resources on a battle like this. But then again, it's the job a soldier to carry out his task.

 **Alvarez Empire Ajeel's Army: Kareem**

"Thanks for making it easier for us by landing!" All the soldiers saw Natsu and the other two dragon slayers coming at them quickly As they approached them, all three them attack the front soldiers at once. "TAKE THIS!" Their combined first attack sent several soldiers flying. Natsu didn't waste time with his next attack and flipped toward the next batch. **"Fire Dragon Talons!"** His attack hit the ground and sent streams of fire at the soldiers. One of the soldiers was hurtling toward Bakel but he just smacked the soldier away from him with his arm. With his opponent chosen, Bakel rushed to Natsu and delivered the first attack at Natsu with his fist. It was strong enough to push him away. Natsu stared down at his first opponent of the war while Bakel was grinning.

At the main air ship, Erza began her fight against Ajeel. **"Heaven's Wheel! Circle Sword!"** She sent countless swords at the Desert King.

Ajeel grinned wickedly and swung his arm across. The swords that were coming at him turned into sand. "Yeah, as if something like that would hurt me!"

Erza took advantage of her opportunity and transformed into her Blackwing Armor. She came up close to Ajeel. **"Black Wing Moon Flash!"** She swung her sword down and the force of the attack traveled throughout the deck.

However, Ajeel was able to avoid it and appeared next to her. "Oh? Is there anyone strong than you in your guild?" He thrust his arm forward and pushed Erza back with a blast of sand. "I have to say, though, you're great warming up material!" He laughed tauntingly at her.

Even if he was powerful, Erza wouldn't give up so easily. "Don't you dare…" She swung her sword to the side." Underestimate Fairy Tail!" Ajeel jumped over the sword to dodge the attack. Sand then appeared and started to surround Erza. "What's this!?"

Ajeel chuckled at the sight of his opponent. "I can't be bothered to." He saw Erza trying to struggle against the sand she was in. He landed back on the floor. "Well, enjoy turning into sand then."

Erza tried to requip into another armor but found it she couldn't. _"There's something wrong with requip? How?"_ The sand completely engulfed her.

At Kardia Cathedral, Freed noticed something was wrong and Evergreen noticed the shocked look on his face. "What's wrong, Freed?"

Freed couldn't understand what had just happened. "Impossible. There's a hole in my Jutsu Shiki?" Both Evergreen and Bickslow were shocked to hear that.

The guild also noticed the problem. Warren spotted it. "There's a crack in one part of Freed's Jutsu Shiki. No wait, a hole?"

Mavis didn't expect the enemy to get through Freed's barrier so easily. "It can't be. Could the enemy be using nullification magic?"

In the streets of Magnolia, Badd was calmly walking with his squad behind him. "This stuff's so easy."

His squad cheered at their leader's ability. "That's our Master Badd!"

"Time for us to charge!"

Badd was looking forward to crushing his enemies. "Let's show them what we're made of. Alvarez's strength."

Makarov couldn't believe the enemy was already close to them this early in the fight. "Such power. There was another one of the Twelve with them?!"

Mavis had to come up with something and fast before the enemy could come any closer. "They're coming through the streets! Everyone, prepare for battle!"

Gray couldn't figure out how the enemy could be here this fast. "They've already gotten in?"

Juvia had an idea of where the enemy would be coming from. "They're coming from Fairy Hills!"

Laxus pondered what was going on with Natsu's team. "What the hell are Natsu and the rest doing out there?"

Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna who recently reunited with them, were running to where the enemy was. "Let's go, we've gotta protect Fairy Tail!"

"Yeah!"

"It's a man's fight!"

At the same time, Akame and Leone who was in her beast form, were running on the rooftops. Leone wasn't sure what to feel about this. She was excited and yet nervous since this was just the enemy's opening attack. "Guess we'll show these Alvarez fuckers what we can do."

Akame was more cautious about the whole situation. "The group may have one of the Twelve with them. We can't be careless." That was the part where Leone was nervous. She'd already seen what Brandish and Ajeel could do but there was no telling what the other ten can do. Especially the three they don't know.

"Hey!" Both girls saw Chelsea jump on one of the roofs near them and ran alongside them. "You two ready for this?"

Leone chuckled at the other girl's question. "We should be asking you that."

In truth, Chelsea was nervous but she was determined to fight. "A little, that much is true but if there's one thing we have, it's experience in dealing with Empire soldiers. Let's meet up with others." Akame and Leone nodded at Chelsea and the three continued to run to where the enemy was.

At Lucy's house, she was prepared to face the enemy head on. "I've gotta get moving too." She grabbed the remaining piece of Aquarius' key. Lucy held it close to her chest while her eyes were closed. _"Please lend me your strength, Aquarius."_ Before she could head out, Lucy heard a strange sound coming from somewhere in her apartment. _"What was that?"_ She looked to where she heard the strange sound. _"It's coming from inside my room. Inside my bathroom."_ Lucy carefully walked to her bathroom and quickly opened the door.

What she found wasn't exactly what she expected. "Oh, so is this indeed your house then?"

"You pass!"

Naturally, Lucy freaked out when she saw Brandish taking a bath in her bathtub. "What's one of the Twelve doing in my bathroom!?"

Brandish ignored Lucy's outcry and seemed her mind was on something else. "I wonder why you…left a rather deep impression."

As if the situation couldn't get worse for Fairy Tail, Warren saw worse news heading towards them. "There's another one! He or she's in the town!" Makarov was surprised that three of the Twelve were here already.

Jet felt nervous after hearing that. "Three of them at once? This is getting hard to deal with."

Warren's eyes widened as he saw something else pop up on his radar. "No…no way…"

Droy didn't like the sound of Warren's voice. "What's wrong Warren?"

On the radar, Warren saw multiple blips on it and all of them were heading toward Fairy Tail. "There's another three hundred ships coming at us from the north and judging by the magic, there's at least three more of them on board. That's not all! We've got an army of similar size coming from the south as well with another three! We're trapped from all sides?!" Warren turned to the other guild members with a frightened look on his face with tears of fear coming out of his eyes. "And…the east…a giant army of at least one million people with another three…there's nowhere left for us to go…"

Makarov didn't know what say or even think about this drastic change in their situation. Something didn't seem right to Macao and Wakaba. "How did they manage to through the east?"

"What happened to Bosco?!"

Levy felt scared by all of this. "We didn't think they'd corner us from all sides."

Mest was feeling the pressure from all of this. "This is terrible!"

Terrible was right. Even Mavis didn't know what to calculate next or think up the next move. _"No matter how you look at it…there's no winning this…"_


	24. The Assassin's Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Three: The Assassin's Ambush

The battle against Ajeel's army in the West Cliffs was underway. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were holding them off and hoped they would be stopped before they could reach Magnolia. Natsu was busy fighting against Bakel as he blocked one of Bakel's attacks. He retaliated by delivering a punch that was engulfed by his flames. Natsu's attack struck Bakel and was enveloped by the fire as it pushed him away. The fight was something else to behold to the other soldiers. "He's pushing Captain Bakel back?!"

"But I thought strength was the Captain's forte?"

"That's the only thing he's good at."

Despite the attack Bakel took, he still kept that grin aiming at Natsu. "Hey, that's a nice scarf you got there boy."

His soldiers cheered for their captain. "He's okay! That punch didn't affect him at all!"

Happy came up to Natsu while holding a stick in his paws. "Come on Natsu! Stop fooling around! He'd be done in an instant if you took this fight seriously!"

Of course, Natsu knew that but this was different than the previous fights he was in. "I know but…I don't know how many I've got to fight after him. I can't be going at full-power right from the start you know."

And after hearing that, Happy felt his brain explode. "Natsu's…planning…his attacks beforehand?" He never felt so proud of his best friend. "He's grown up so well."

Then Carla elbowed him while fighting in her catgirl form. "Move it!" She kicked the next soldier she saw right at the side of the head. Lily dealt with a couple of soldiers on his side.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"** Gajeel's attack struck several of the soldiers at once.

He then sensed something and managed to avoid Kareem's surprise attack and it struck the ground. Kareem continued to attack Gajeel but the iron dragon slayer kept avoiding them. His new opponent caught his interest. "Kareem of the Ajeel squad reporting for duty."

While Carla and Lily defeated their next group of enemy soldiers, both of them heard screaming and turned to see where it was coming from. Carla gasped as she saw Wendy hovering over the soldiers she was fighting with Mastema. She saw some of the soldiers on the ground were pierced with feathers. Both Exceeds saw the distress on the soldier's faces. "What the hell?! What is this brat!?"

"What those wings she's using?! Are they a magic item or something?!"

Wendy looked down at soldiers with a deadly expression on her face. She raised up her hand and pointed her fingers at the soldiers before her. A barrage of feathers shot out from her wings and all of them pierced the soldier's bodies all over while they screamed in terror. The remaining soldiers were frightened and took a few steps back. Wendy noticed this and set her arm to the side. Small winds swirled around her finger tips, feet, and elbows and flew toward the soldiers. She came in too quickly at them so they couldn't avoid her. Wendy struck through a group of soldiers while passing them by and stood at the opposite end of the group. They just stood for a couple of seconds before dropping to the ground. Everything in the battle surrounding her felt distant. Wendy felt…strangely calm. Her heart wasn't beating at a fast pace and her breathing was steady. It was…a strange feeling to her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." Wendy gasped as everything around faded into black and recognized Esdeath was speaking to her. She heard the former general laugh at her. "Look at you, taking out these pathetic soldiers and you're doing it without a second thought. And yet, you're still holding yourself back. You're denying yourself. Why not cut loose and show them what you can truly do?"

Wendy refused to turn around to face her. "I'm doing this for my guild. I won't lose myself. Not as long I have the others with me."

The young dragon slayer heard Esdeath chuckle at her. "But this is a war and in war, people will die. That includes your little friends. Tell me…" Esdeath neared her face to Wendy's ear. "What would happen if they were to die and you couldn't do anything about it?"

Wendy growled angrily at the voice. "SHUT UP!" The wind circled around her hand and quickly turned around to swipe at Esdeath. However, the scream she heard wasn't the voice she heard from before. Wendy found herself back in the battlefield and saw one of the Alvarez soldiers laying on the ground with a large gash across his chest.

Wendy looked ahead to see the other soldiers staring at her disbelief. "What is it with this brat? Is she deranged or something?"

Wendy felt her heart racing again and took in a few deep breaths. "One thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three…" Her heartbeat calmed down and narrowed her eyes at the next group of soldiers in front of her. The wind returned to her hands, feet, and elbows and lunged at them while yelling.

 **B**

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia were holding back the second group of Alvarez soldiers in the western part of Magnolia. Dealing with them was more troublesome than Gray thought it would be. "The numbers are unbelievable…"

Juvia could see that but to her, it wasn't as bad. "But it's still less than what we had to death with back during the Avatar battles."

Gray and Juvia looked back to see another group heading towards them. "Yeah, but these guys are way stronger in comparison. And this is only a small portion of their fleet. I have a feeling this'll get annoying."

As the next group approached them, Elfman came out from the sky and crushed several enemy soldiers into the street. "Need a hand!?"

Gray was surprised to see him. "Elfman?"

Lisanna kicked another soldier that was close to Juvia in her animal soul bird form. "Lisanna?"

Mirajane was behind them and swung her arm to the side. **"Satan Soul…"** She completely transformed into a very familiar Tartaros demon. **"Mirajane Seilah!"**

Both Gray and Juvia were surprised to see who Mirajane had turned into. "What the!?"

"She was taken over?"

Lisanna opted to explain this to them. "Well, she would've died if we left her like that so…"

Elfman couldn't help but feel a little sad. "My sis…just too nice sometimes…"

Gray didn't see why this was better. "So…she just robbed her of her body?"

Mirajane Seilah smiled at the soldiers in front of her and held her hand out to them. "This is an order. All of you…" The soldiers stopped and stumbled before dropping to the ground. "Shall go to sleep."

Gray was surprised to see so many of the soldiers were taken out at once. However, there were more that weren't as easily influenced by her Macro. "Mira! Some of them are still awake!" Lisanna warned her sister.

Mirajane didn't see this as much of a problem. "Well, for those…" She had a bright smile and winked. "I guess we'll just have to do it the old-fashioned way."

And Elfman cried more manly tears. "So manly!"

At the other end of the group of soldiers, Badd observed what just happened. "Macro….on of the demon's many spells. "I see, how would you like to become one of the Emperor's toys then?"

The soldiers approached Gray and the others and they were prepared to take them out. As the first one in front came in close. Something or rather someone, also descended from up above swiped down on him. The soldier stopped and so did the rest as they saw Akame right in front of them. The first soldier could only stare at the former assassin. "Huh?" Then sight split in half horizontally and blood spurted out of his body before splitting in half.

The sight was horrendous to the rest of the soldiers and some of them took a step back. "S-She killed him. What the hell!?"

Akame didn't waste time rushing to the rest of the group and swung Murasame at them a few times. She got in a few cuts before one of the soldiers attacked to stop her. Before jumping back to safety, Akame managed to cut his hand with Murasame. The soldier hissed at the cut he received. "You bitch! I'll-" The then gasped in pain as he felt something was terribly wrong with his body. He looked at his hand and saw strange markings appear that was spreading quickly throughout his arm. "W-What's going on?" He wasn't the only one. The other soldiers Akame had cut were acting the same and then all of them dropped to the group.

The remaining soldiers didn't know what to think about what they saw. "What the hell happened? They weren't hurt that much and they just dropped!"

"Who the hell is this chick!?"

While the soldiers were freaking out, Badd thought it was very intriguing. "How interesting. A sword that kills with one strike of a blade. It might possibly exude a type of poison once it cuts into its target." Not once as he had seen anything like Akame's weapon before.

The soldiers in the back had no idea was going on. "Why's everyone freaking out all of a sud-" A giant needle of light just dropped from the sky and impaled the soldier from the head. The surrounding freaked out as they stepped back to see what happened to their ally before more of the large light needles rained down upon them and impaled the soldiers from they stood while screaming to their deaths.

Chelsea was on top of the buildings while seeing the whole thing happening. "At least this'll be easier. Akame takes out the front, and I handle the back. Still…" She looked at the direction of Badd who still had a calm look on his face even though he was seeing his own men being impaled. "Why isn't that guy panicking? He's way too calm. Plus there's something weird about that guy and not just because how he looks. I can't…sense his aura."

The soldiers in the front looked back as they heard screams coming from behind. "What the hell is going on here!"

That would be the last question he would ask before being smashed into the ground by Leone in her beast form. Upon her arrival, Leone grinned wickedly at the soldiers in front of her. "I hope all of you said your prayers because this'll be the last night of your lives!" Leone roared as she pumped up. **"Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination!"** Leone's fur turned to black with bone-like armor covering the top of her hand and extending all the way to her forearms. Three spines emerged from each of the arms of the armor and a single one extending out from her elbows. That same bone armor covered the lower half of her face and Leone's eyes turned bright orange with red markings going through her eyes. Leone's hair turned black and gave a terrifying howl. **"Alpha Black Wolf!"**

Gray could only think up of one description of Leone's transformation. _"What kind of beast did she take on to look something that grim-looking?"_

Leone leaned forward and rushed to the first soldier she could reach. She roared as she stabbed him with all three of the spines from her arm. The soldier yelled out while coughing out blood. That was only the start of it as the spines emerged from the back of his body and stabbed the next soldier and the next one after him. Before long, the spines reach impaled ten of the soldiers before Leone lifted them all up over while the spines were in them. She laughed at her work. "Now that's what I call a shish kabob!" Leone then slammed all ten dead soldiers to the ground right at the soldiers in front of her.

The remaining soldiers were beginning to have doubts at what they were seeing. "What the hell are they? Are they really with Fairy Tail?" More of the soldiers screamed as they were impaled from the back by Chelsea as she landed in between them.

She quickly jumped to where Akame and Leone were and turned around while her hand was placed out in front. **"Shower Needle Spray!"** Countless light needles appeared and they were all sent to the soldiers in front of them. All of them were embedded into the soldiers as they screamed and dropped to the ground.

Seeing all the soldiers being killed easily made Gray appreciate the three former assassins a little more. _"Sure glad they're on our side. With them being assassins from before, they have no problem taking out the enemy like it was nothing."_

To Lisanna, she remembered what Chelsea had told her from earlier. _"I guess…seeing myself fighting in this war proves that I haven't changed much since then. I may have magic to fight with but what can I do against opponents like them?"_

She had confidence in Chelsea's ability to fight. _"You're doing great so far Chelsea."_

Once they were down, Chelsea had to relay what she learned from before. "Leone, Akame, about the enemy. There's no doubt at the other end of this group is their leader and he's probably one of the Twelve but here's the weird part. I couldn't sense any aura coming from the guy."

This detail sounded strange to Akame. "How is it possible he doesn't have any aura? It wouldn't make sense for him to hide it since he's out in the open."

"I don't think they can hide it even if they could." Leone added. She looked at the soldiers that were in front of them. "I can sense their auras just fine. Something's gotta be up with their main guy."

Akame narrowed her eyes at the enemy before them. "We'll worry about him after we finish the rest of them off."

"Hey!" All three turned back to see Gray and the others approaching. He gave them a smile. "You don't mind a little help, right?"

Leone grinned back at the ice wizard. "Why not? We all have to be team players here." She and the others turned back to the remaining soldiers in front. "Let's beat their asses into the ground!"

Back in the airship, Erza was still struggling against her fight against Ajeel. "Dry up already. It won't be long till the sand squeezes every drop of moisture out of you."

Erza tried to requip into a different type of armor but still couldn't do it. _"Why can't I use my requips?"_

At the guild, Mavis saw the trouble Erza was in. "Osprey Squad! Erza's having a hard time in the upper sky battle! How long until Jupiter recharges?" She didn't hear a reply and turned to Warren. "Warren, please relay my orders with your telepathy!"

Unfortunately, Warren was deep in despair because of the impossible situation she was in. "No matter how we hold up…it's a matter of time until the enemy sends in another squad."

Mavis needed Warren to snap him out of it or they will lose this war. Thankfully, Max did that for her by kicking Warren in the nads hard. "Pull yourself together ya idiot!" He turned Warren around and grabbed by the soldiers while having a panicked look on his face. "We're all scared to death as well! My legs haven't stopped shaking since the battles started! But we've still gotta fight! This is our home and we've gotta protect it!"

His speech impressed Mavis and the other guild members. It seemed to do the trick and snapped Warren out. He then grabbed a broom and impaled Max from behind with the handle. "Don't fricking kick me in the nuts man!" Max screamed out in pain while Warren proceeded what Mavis had told him to do earlier. "Osprey Squad, do you hear me? This is Warren…"

Bisca heard him and gave the update on their next chance. "Another five minutes until Jupiter recharges."

It was good enough for Warren to hear. "We're leaving it to you then. Please save the guild!" He cut off communication with Osprey. He was a silent for a couple of seconds before speaking up. "Thanks, Max."

Max smiled at his friend but not before looking pissed at what Warren did before to him. "What the hell were you thinking kicking me in the ass like that!"

Warren was equally as pissed for what Max did to him earlier. "You started it! There of all places too!"

While Makarov was glad Warren snapped out of it, he couldn't help but sigh at his and Max's behavior. "My apologies First. These ruffians never change."

Mavis giggled as she didn't mind. "It's fine." Still, this battle was far from over. She had no choice but to believe in the other guild members. _"It'll all be over if we give up. I need to think of something quick."_

At Lucy's house, or rather Lucy's bathroom, the blonde was confronted with Brandish who was taking strangely enough. "W-Why are you in my house?"

Brandish didn't reply and just stared at the other for several seconds before actually answering her. "Come join me."

Lucy wasn't sure if she heard that right but it sounded like Brandish invited her to take a bath with her enemy. It was one of the most nonsensical things she'd heard of. "Are you serious!? Coming in my house, my bath…and then asking me to join you? Are you out of your mind?"

"Don't make repeat myself." Lucy could sense the fear coursing through her body when she heard Brandish's voice. Brandish picked up Marin and presented him to Lucy. "Ah, I see. This one here?"

"You pass, as always!"

Brandish put Marin in a small makeup container which he didn't like. "Ah, wait! Lady Brandish! What are you-!"

"Well, problem solved. Come."

Lucy still thought the offer was crazy. "No way!"

Brandish narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "You lot lost the battle the moment I stepped foot into this town. I'm sure you remember what my magic can do, no? It would only take me a second to shrink the entire town. But I want to enjoy this bath so I won't do it just yet." Lucy hated to admit it but Brandish was right. It would be easy for her to do so and that would end the fight. "Do you understand? You'll be alright as long as you listen to what I say. I take really good care of my pets despite my character, you know?"

She grabbed the container and waved it around with Marin still in it. "Wait, so I'm a pet?!"

Lucy still didn't understand the Twelve's reason. "Why are you doing this?" Brandish's response was simply snapping her fingers there was a rumble out of nowhere. "Wh-What was that?!"

"The building next to this one…" Outside of Lucy's apartment, the building next to it shrunk drastically. "I minimized it." Lucy knew that was the last warning Brandish would give to her. "Last chance. Please get in with me. It's an order."

Marin couldn't believe the chance he was missing. "Man, I wish I can see for myself, ehehehe."

Lucy didn't have much of a choice or any choice. She had to comply and started to undo her clothes. _"I can't use magic around her and I don't know what her purpose is. But if it's a physical battle she wants, then it's one she'll get!"_ Once Lucy fully undressed, she finally joined Brandish in the bath.

The two didn't say anything to each other were staring at one another. Meanwhile, Marin was complaining. "Lady Brandish! Please let me out already!"

They ignored him and Lucy decided to ask Brandish the same question again. "Why are you here?"

Brandish ignored her question. "You're so not cute." She brought out a cat ear headband. "Try this on."

Obviously, Lucy refused. "No!"

But she ended up wearing the cat ear headband anyway. Brandish marveled at the way Lucy looked with the headband on. "Oh my…what did I do? How adorable!"

Lucy questioned the situation she was in. "What is all this!?"

Brandish quickly returned to her serious side. "I've…seen you before somewhere.

At least Lucy got something out of Brandish but that only raised more questions for her. She looked away from the other girl. "That'd be Sorcerer Week-I mean I was a journalist for a year and did a couple of model shoots as well."

Brandish really didn't care about that. "The magazines you lot read here do not interest me at all."

That was a bust to Lucy so she opted for something else. "Uh…then the Grand Magic Games?"

"What?" This whole thing made Brandish more curious. "I can't seem to remember."

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening to her for the countless time. "Don't tell me you came here just for that!?"

"That's right. And take that off already. We're having a serious conversation now." And Brandish was making Lucy feel frustrated. "Will you wash my back for me?" They exited out of the bath and Lucy was now scrubbing Brandish's back with the car ear headband still on. "What's your name?"

That was the first question the Twelve had asked the blonde this entire strange time. "It's Lucy."

As she Lucy continued to scrub Brandish's back, Marin was making the container he was in hop. "Oh! It's my job to wash her back Please let me do it!"

Lucy continued to ignore him and saw an opportunity. _"She's lowered her guard. Now's my chance."_ Lucy brought out the handle of Aquarius' key and held it. _"If I could take out one of the Twelve…"_

She was about stab Brandish with the broken part of the key. "Ah, Layla's daughter?"

Lucy immediately stopped once she heard her mother's name. Her hand was shaking. "You know my mother?"

That was all the confirmation Brandish needed. "So it's the truth then." She looked back at Lucy with a deadly look in her eyes. "Layla's daughter, huh?"

There was another rumble and Lucy looked up to see the ceiling was coming down. _"The room's getting smaller!?"_ She quickly made her escape out of the bathroom. _"This is bad!"_ She entered her room and that was shrinking as well. "My room!" Lucy tripped momentarily but stood up and continued to run. She tumbled down the stairs and made it out of her apartment before it fully shrank.

However, Brandish was standing in front of her with her clothes on. "To think I'd find you in a place like this."

Lucy had one important question to ask to Brandish. "What happened between the two of you?"

Brandish reply was staring at the other girl and gave a threatening look at the blonde. "It's too much trouble so I won't be talking."

"You better get away from her!" Brandish noticed cards flying at her and evaded them. Cana arrived just in time to help out Lucy. "How dare you do this to our town! You're really starting to irritate me!"

Lucy was glad Cana showed up when she did. "Cana!"

Cana took a look at Lucy and smirked at her. "Wow, look at you. Someone's certainly been having some fun."

Lucy yelped and covered her chest with her arms. "Y-You've got it all wrong!" She smiled as she held up the makeup cover Marin was in while covering her chest with her other arm. "But it's fine!"

Marin didn't know what was going on. "Huh? What's happening?!"

Lucy tossed the container on the ground and smashed it with her foot. Along with Marin which worried Brandish for the first time. She then took out one of her Golden Gate Keys. "Nw for my Celestial Spirit Magic!" Lucy went from being naked to fully dressed by using one of her Star Dress spells. **"Star Dress: Aries Form!"**

Cana was feeling nostalgic about her team up with Lucy. "Oh, this brings back memories of that time tag game on Tenrou Island."

Brandish didn't look too worried while Marin reached his hand out toward Lucy. "Such wonderful legs…you…pass." He promptly passed out.

Up on the airship, with Marin defeated, Erza noticed a significant change. _"My requip is working again!"_ Erza requip into a different armor and blew away the sand that was surrounding her which surprised Ajeel. **"Wind God Armor!"**

Erza dashed to where Ajeel was and struck him back to a wall. However, he didn't look injured and chuckled at her attempt. "That's it?"

At the West Cliffs, Natsu and Gajeel were panting slightly as the soldiers they fought were laying all around on the ground. Happy was impressed how long it took for them to beat them all. "They were quite a handful even for you two, huh?"

Natsu had a reason for taking as long as he did. "Well, sure. I couldn't go all out on them."

Gajeel turned to the other dragon slayer. "Yeah, I've been on ten percent strength this whole time."

Natsu looked back at Gajeel. "Oh yeah? Then I was at point-one percent!"

Gajeel questioned Natsu's statistics. "But weren't you having a hard time?!"

"Hate to break it to the both of you but I think Wendy was the one who used the least amount of magic. Just look what she did."

All of them looked at Wendy's direction and saw the soldiers she fought were covered in feathers and even those who were not, were laying on the ground without a single scratch on them around the young dragon slayer with a blank look in her eyes. Gajeel couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable seeing the sight. "Looks like the kid's been busy. Kinda surprised those wings of hers haven't lost all of their feathers."

Carla was worried about her friend and called out to her. "Wendy?" Wendy heard her and looked at the other's direction. "Are you feeling okay?"

Wendy smiled at Carla and nodded at her. "I'm fine, Carla. Really."

Gajeel thought differently about that. "You sure? Because we all heard that outburst you had earlier in the fight."

Wendy would rather prefer not to be reminded of that. "Don't worry about that."

Natsu looked at the soldiers Wendy defeated and wondered about something. "Hey, Wendy? Some of the guys you beat don't even look hurt at all and you still beat them. What's up with that?"

The young dragon slayer looked at the soldiers she defeated and looked back at the rest of the group. "It's simple really. It's what I did same with using the feathers that come out of Mastema. I aim at certain weak points on the body. One well-placed hit on one of them and the enemy will go down. As for the ones without the feathers, I applied a small portion of my magic to my fingertips, feet and my elbows to strike those same points on the body. It's quick, easy, and gets the job done. Chelsea was the one who taught me while we were traveling back to the Capital from Kyoroch."

While Gajeel was impressed by that, Natsu was a little confused. "Seriously? How does that work?" The best way to show him was to demonstrate. Wendy walked up to the fire dragon slayer and raised her hand while a small amount of wind circled around the tip of her index and middle finger. She struck a spot on Natsu's side and yelled out in pain while falling to the ground holding his side. "That freaking hurt!" Gajeel laughed at Natsu's misfortune as it was the funniest he's seen in a long time.

"One thing about the weak points on the human body is that they stay the same no matter how much you train your body."

Natsu groaned as he stood up while continuing to hold his side. "Then let's see what to Gajeel when you do it to him!"

Wendy shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't do that. Gajeel's skin is like iron so my method won't be as effective." Natsu growled at that while Gajeel continued to laugh.

While all three were fooling around, Lily and Carla looked up to see more ships coming their way. "They're still coming."

Carla was feeling exhausted just looking at the ships. "There's no end to them."

The three dragon slayers also looked up and Wendy admitted Carla had a point. "Their strength and numbers are nothing like we've faced before."

"Exactly!" Bakel immediately stood up and struck Natsu on the head from behind. "You lot can't even deal with Ajeel's Squad, let alone go up against the entire Alvarez Empire!"

Wendy was worried about the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu!"

Natsu, however, didn't seem to be affected too much by Bakel's surprise attack. "Oh yeah?" He elbowed Bakel in the stomach and then delivering an uppercut at him which sent him flying into the sky while Bakel was screaming.

Near the group, Kareem was conscious all this time and after seeing Bakel taken out like that, he thought it was best to be where he was currently. "I think I'll play dead a little longer."

Bakel skyrocketed all the way to Ajeel's ship and bust through it. Ajeel saw him and was surprised to see him. "Bakel?!"

Erza smiled she knew that meant. "Got it, Natsu." She ran over toward where Ajeel was and attacked him once again with her sword while passing him by. However, this time, her attack managed to damage Ajeel and he screamed in pain. "I'll make sure your fighting spirit doesn't go to waste then!"


	25. The Assassin's Weaknesses

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Four: The Assassin's Weaknesses

Ajeel yelled out in pain as Erza struck him with her sword in the chest while passing him by. He looked back while looking at Erza with a pained look in his eye. "Im…possible…" Erza came back at him and took another swing at Ajeel with her sword. Ajeel tried to block the attack with his arm but he felt pain once again. What happened to him recently didn't make any sense to him. "Everything that touches me should've turned to sand! I haven't heard of a sword that could hurt me!" He finally got a good look at the sword Erza was using and was surprised what kind of sword it was. "A water sword?"

Erza swung her sword down at Ajeel but he managed to avoid it. "Neptune's Sword has the power to harden sand!"

Ajeel jumped back to the broken mast of his ship and he wasn't happy with how the fight was turning out for him. "Dammit! How dare a lowly soldier like you…" He threateningly glared at Erza. "Make me, the great Ajeel, this angry!" He sent a whirlwind of sand at Erza.

The sand surrounded her but Erza came prepared for this kind of situation. "It's useless. Your magic will no longer work on me." She requiped to another sword and swung it to blow the sand away from her. "The Wind God's Sword can blow the sand away! Sand just has too many weaknesses."

Ajeel grinned at Erza's words. "Oh, but what about a sandstorm then?"

Erza gasped and in the next second, a powerful giant sandstorm engulfed the ship they were on. "The entire ship…"

Ajeel was just getting started. "That's not all…"

The sandstorm spread throughout Magnolia and the areas beyond them. Natsu and the others caught up in the sandstorm. "Huh? A sandstorm out of the blue?"

Wendy struggled against the sandstorm. "Could this be the work of that sand wizard!?"

Happy didn't like the situation they were in. "I can't see!"

Their situation was about to be a lot more difficult as Lily saw. "This is bad! The enemy's still coming!"

Gajeel growled as he thought up something to do while being in the sandstorm. "Back down cats! We'll rely on our dragon noses to find the enemy and destroy them!"

The other Fairy Tail members felt the effects of the sandstorm at the guild. "What is this?!"

Mavis pointed at the doors where the sand was getting in. "Close the guild doors please!"

"We're getting weird weather!"

Lucy and Cana were struggling in the severe weather they were in. "What is this!?"

Brandish, unfortunately, was also caught up in the storm. "Tsk, Ajeel's giving us unnecessary work again."

Gray and the others were struggling against the sandstorm. "I can't see anything at all!"

"My love! Where are you!?"

Leone snarled at the situation they were in. "The hell is all this sand coming from?!"

Akame had a pretty good idea what was causing this. "It must be from that sand wizard from before!"

"That guy can make a sandstorm this powerful?!" Chelsea screamed.

Badd, who wasn't being affected by the sand, just smiled. "Sand Word. So someone's finally forced him to use it."

The Thunder Legion were having their own problems with the sand. "The enemy's flooding in from the Jutsu Shiki's cracks and entering the town!"

That wasn't something Freed wanted to hear. "Damn it!"

Evergreen held up her fan to her face. "Just when I thought Magnolia's hay fever was a problem, now we've got sand?! Gimme a break!"

Team Osprey was having their difficulties with the sandstorm. It was especially a problem for Bisca since visibility was now nonexistent. "No, now when it's finally recharged! I won't be able to aim at this rate!"

"The sand's getting in my eyes!"

"Close your eyes, Asuka! It'll be okay!"

Erza was able to grab a brief glimpse of the state the entire town was in and couldn't believe what she was seeing. "No way…the entire town's in a sandstorm too!?" She could scarcely believe the power her enemy was capable of. "The power to shrink an entire island and to control a sandstorm of this size…they really are on a different scale compared to the enemies we've before."

"Welcome to my Sand World where I am…" Ajeel's face appeared above Erza who switched to her Neptune Sword to counter. The sand swirled around him and fired countless sand blades at her. **"Ramel Sayf!"** The attack pelted Erza and was pushed back while yelling out in pain. "The fear of not being able to move freely and the fear of an invisible attack…I see it all. That fear of yours when you're up against us…"

Erza was able to pinpoint where Ajeel's voice was coming from and swung her sword in the general direction. "There!" Her attack managed to divide the sand apart but there was nothing there.

"Yeah, like that'll work!" The sand swirled around Erza and Ajeel grabbed her by the throat. Erza struggled to breathe while Ajeel held her up. "Revere me like a god and maybe, I'll forgive you. At least I'll promise to end you in one blow to save you from this pain."

Erza felt that she was beginning to weaken and starting to feel a little dry. "My energy's…draining…"

Ajeel laughed at Erza's soon-to-be demise. "Feels shitty, doesn't it? My magic has the power to suck the moisture in one's body dry. Do you really want to suffer like this? Feeling your body dry up?" Erza struggled to talk. "C'mon…call me God already."

Instead of doing that, Erza just gave a raspy yell which Ajeel made Ajeel's grip on her throat tighter. "Even if you actually…do become a god…my guild, my comrades will not fear you…and that's because they know well enough what to believe in and what not to…" Erza changed into another one of her armors that gave off a bright, shining light. **"Morning Star Armor!"**

Ajeel didn't see the point of his opponent's move. "This is pointless!" He created a double edged ax made of sand. **"Ramel Fa'as!"** Ajeel swung the sand ax right at Erza's neck. "Your head is mine!"

While this was going on, Bisca saw the light beaming through the sandstorm. "Light…that must be…" With a target now visible, Bisca took aim and fired the second Jupiter Cannon shot at the light. "Erza's light!"

The shot traveled fast to where Ajeel and Erza was and Ajeel turned to see it coming right at them. He couldn't avoid it in time and the shot blasted him away while dealing massive damage to him. "Im…possible…"

Erza kneeled on the deck and transformed into a powerful set of armor. She jumped to where Ajeel was and delivered an overwhelming final blow to the Desert King as well as destroying his ship. **"Nakagami: Starlight!"**

Her attack caused the sandstorm Ajeel to cease and Wendy and Gajeel saw a bright twinkle in the sky. "The sandstorm…"

"Disappeared."

Natsu smiled at the victory Erza had won against one of the Spriggan Twelve. However, out of the wreckage of the ship, he saw Erza falling and out of her Nakagami Armor. "Erza!" He started to run where Erza was going to crash.

Wendy saw him run to save Erza. "Natsu!"

"You should go too. She looks all kinds of messed up." Gajeel advised.

Wendy agreed with him. "Okay!"

Lily looked at the remaining soldiers the rest of them had to fight. "We'll take it from here."

Carla looked over at Happy. "You too. Get going."

"Aye!"

Natsu saw Erza getting closer to the ground and jumped over to her. He managed to catch her just in time before both landed on the ground. Natsu was worried about her. "Erza! You okay? Hang in there!"

Erza groaned weakly and looked over at him. "Natsu…"

The fire dragon slayer was relieved Erza was alright. "Phew! You had me worried there for a sec. Don't move, Wendy will be here before you know it." He saw Erza raise her fist up which confused him at first but then saw the smile Erza had and smiled back at her.

With Ajeel's sandstorm over, everything in Magnolia cleared and that meant the battles throughout can continue. One of them being Lucy and Cana resuming their fight with Brandish. "The sandstorm stopped."

"Sheesh, that didn't take long."

Lucy looked around and noticed that Brandish wasn't in front of them. "Wait a sec, where's Brandish?"

"Ah-choo!" They heard a sneeze and turned to see Brandish sneezing a lot. "Ah-choo! Ah-choo!" She groaned at the amount of sneezing she was doing. "What's wrong with this stupid city!? There's this weird pollen everywhere!" Brandish continued to sneeze.

Lucy and Cana were finding this quite hard to believe this was happening before her. "She has…hay fever…"

"And that sandstorm just now stirred up all the pollen throughout the city."

Brandish couldn't stop sneezing while her back was turned to her opponents. "Now I'm getting really annoyed!"

Cana took the opportunity and struck Brandish on the head from behind. Lucy thought it was savage. "No mercy…"

Cana couldn't pass up an easy chance to one-up the enemy. "She left herself wide open. It's like she was begging me to do it."

They both looked at Brandish and saw that she wasn't moving. "Looks like she's out cold."

Cana had to admit she was a tad disappointed in her opponent. "Dang, I guess the Twelve aren't everything we cracked 'em up to be."

Now that Brandish was easily defeated, there was one question on Lucy's mind. "What are gonna do with her?"

The answer was obvious to Cana. "Take her prisoner. Bring her to the guild."

The same situation occurred with Gray and the other Fairy Tail members. "The sandstorm's over!"

Leone sighed in relief. "Finally! That was freaking annoying!" The dust began to clear on the enemy's side and both Gray and Leone noticed something odd. When the dust fully cleared out, they saw eight strange metallic beings standing in front of them in a line. "Who the hell are these guys?"

Chelsea had a more prominent question. "Never mind that. Where did they come from!?"

Akame wagered a guess. "They must've appeared during the sandstorm."

All eight of the metallic soldiers came at the group head on. "Here they come!" Elfman warned.

One of them tried to punch Juvia but its attack went through her body due to it being made of water. "Such an attack won't even faze Juv-" Steam came out of the soldier's arm and it was able to burn her.

Gray heard Juvia scream in pain. "Juvia!" He turned to the metallic soldier he was fighting against. "Shit!" He put his hands together. **"Ice Make…"** His opponent had fire appear around its hand and sent it right at him. The attack struck Gray and sent him back. He was surprised by what his enemy could do and so was Juvia. "Fire?!"

"Juvia's enemy uses steam…"

Elfman tried to grab his opponent but it was too quick for him. "What's with this guy!? He's super fast!"

Lisanna's attacks weren't even scratching her enemy. "I can't even put a dent in this guy!"

Gray realized something about their opponents. _"A flame user for me, a steam user for Juvia, for Elfman who's all brute force, an incredibly agile type, and for Lisanna, a power type. Are you telling me these guys were specially designed to exploit our weaknesses?"_ Gray had a passing thought about one more. _"Wait a sec, Mira doesn't have any weaknesses!"_

He turned to Mirajane and saw that she was being attacked in a jokingly matter by one of the soldiers that had Elfman's face on it while looking sad. "Mira! Mira!"

"Stop it, Elfman!"

Gray really couldn't believe what he was seeing before him. "That thing's so obviously fake!"

This was to be expected to Badd. "My magic, Weakness, allows me to construct soldiers that exploit my enemy's shortcomings. The good and the bad of humanity…I have the power to see through it all, I do."

It wasn't any easier for Leone and the other two former assassins. Leone and the metallic soldier she was fighting with slammed their fists together and were dead even. "You gotta be kidding me! The bone armor I have makes my attacks hit harder! How the hell are you keeping up me?!" The soldier didn't say anything and instead had speakers appear on its arms. "What the hell are you-" She didn't finish her sentence and screamed loudly in pain while covering her animal ears. "What the hell is this noise!? It feels like my head's going to split in half!" She left herself wide open and the metallic soldier punched Leone square at her jaw. The attack sent her away and groaned but was in still in pain by the noise she was hearing. "Can someone shut this guy up already!?"

Chelsea didn't understand why Leone was screaming about noise when she didn't hear anything. "What's going on with Leone?" Chelsea noticed her enemy's attack at the last second and jumped back to dodge. She summoned multiple needles around her that emitted electricity. **"Shocking Needle!"** Chelsea sent the needles at her opponent. If it was metallic, her electric needles could damage it. As the needles neared the soldier, it held out its hand and a mirror appeared in front of it. The needles struck the mirror and sent them right back at Chelsea. She gasped and crossed her arms to defend against the counterattack. Chelsea screamed as she felt the needles not only pierce her skin but also felt the shocks they delivered.

Lisanna heard Chelsea's scream and turned to see she was injured. "Chelsea!" She saw her opponent attack her and jumped out of the attack's range.

Akame's opponent slammed its fist into the ground and Akame avoided the attack while seeing that the ground itself was browning from where he struck. She landed back on the ground and assessed her opponent. _"So my opponent can rust anything that it can touch. If it grabs Murasame…"_ She quickly glanced at the opponents Chelsea and Leone were having trouble with. _"Leone's opponent must be using ultrasonic sound waves that only she can hear and Chelsea's opponent reflects any attack she throws right back her."_ She looked back at the opponent she was fighting against and past it at Badd who continued to smile. _"This must be his doing. If I can just get Murasame to cut him…"_ It was a gamble but if it paid off, the enemy would have one less ally. Her opponent tried to attack Akame again and took the opportunity. Akame dodged to the side and as soon as the soldier missed, Akame sped past it and right at Badd.

Badd saw what Akame was planning to do. "So you're going after me now, are you?" Just as Akame neared Badd, her opponent jumped her from behind and slammed its fist at where Akame was. However, the soldier's attack went through Akame and struck the ground instead. Badd knew what Akame had done. "I see. An afterimage. Then that means…" He calmly turned around to see Akame with Murasame drawn back. Akame leaned forward and slashed Badd across the chest with Murasame. Everything went still for just a second and it seemed Akame had done it.

Or so she thought. Instead, Akame had a shocked expression the moment she felt her sword cut Badd. Not only she didn't see a cut from her attack on Badd, Akame was also having a familiar feeling. _"This sensation…I felt it before. The moment Murasame came into contact with him, it felt just the same when I first struck one of Doctor Stylish's soldiers, Toby."_

To make it worse, Akame remembered what Chelsea said about Badd before. _"There's no doubt at the other end of this group is their leader and he's probably one of the Twelve but here's the weird part. I couldn't sense any aura coming from the guy."_

Akame pieced together everything had learned and came to a shocking conclusion. _"The fact his body is metallic and he doesn't have an aura…could only mean…"_ She stared at Badd with a bewildered look in her eyes. "You're…"

The soldier she was fighting before appeared behind Badd and delivered a kick to where she was. Akame jumped back and the attack missed once again. Badd chuckled at Akame. "Figured it out now have we? Unfortunately, it's too late for you and for your friends. I think I can just leave things here to my Weakness Soldiers. I'm must attend to the slaughter of the creator of this irksome Jutsu Shiki barrier." Badd launched himself from the sky and left the battlefield.

At Kardia Cathedral, Freed was still struggling to keep the barrier up. Evergreen and Bickslow were still cheering him on. "Freed, hang in there! The airborne enemies in the western skies have almost been wiped out."

"And it seems Erza and Bisca took out one of the Twelve."

"A shame upon the name of the Twelve, that he was." All three members looked to the entrance of the cathedral to see Badd arrive.

Bickslow and Evergreen didn't expect him to appear so soon or at all. "An enemy?!"

"How'd they managed to get here already?!"

Now that Badd was here, things were even worse for Freed. "While deploying a high-rank Jutsu Shiki, I can't move. I'm sorry! I'm going to have to ask you to cover for me."

The other two members didn't mind that at all. "On it!"

"Leave it to us!"

Bickslow crossed his arms. "Laxus' elite guards, the Thunder Legion…"

Evergreen smiled at their enemy. "If we drop the ball here, we'd simply be dragging his name through the mud."

Badd didn't seem worried at all. "I see it. To me, it is clear as day. The good and bad of humanity. Which includes your weaknesses as well." He held both his hands out and two of his soldiers began to appear. **"Weakness Creation."** The Weakness Soldiers appeared in front of bad. "Go forth."

Bickslow made the first move and pointed at his opponents. **"Line Formation!"** Before his babies could do anything, all of them just dropped to the ground.

It was due to one of the Weakness Soldiers in front of him. **"Purification."**

It made all the more sense to Bickslow. "White magic?!" The soldier came up to him and punched him hard.

Evergreen took on her opponent head on. **"Fairy Bomb!"**

Her opponent emitted a thick cloud out of its body. **"Mist!"**

The mist quickly surrounded Evergreen. "What's this stuff?! My scale dust isn't working!" The Weakness Soldier she was fighting struck her as well.

Bickslow realized why his attacks weren't working. "Damn it…white magic cancels out my black magic…"

Freed had an idea that his comrades could utilize. "Use your alternate magics! Your eye magic!"

Bickslow removed the cover of his helmet and Evergreen lifted her glasses and used their eye magic to deal with the Weakness soldiers. However, they didn't work on them. "It's having no effect!"

If that wasn't going to work, then Freed thought of going to the source. "Go for the one controlling them!"

Evergreen turned to Badd. "This is the end of the line!" She stared good and hard at her enemy. **"Stone Eyes!"** However, even that didn't seem to work on Badd which confused Evergreen.

Bickslow was also confused by this. "Why won't it work?"

The two Weakness Soldiers struck both of them which worried Freed. "Ever! Bickslow!"

Badd thought it was time and grabbed his jacket to widen it but his shirt also opened to reveal a strange core. "Too easy. Far too easy." The Thunder Legion members saw Badd undergo a machinal transformation and his entire body now became robotic. _**"I am a Machina. I am not human."**_

Freed couldn't believe what their opponent really was. "A machine…that uses magic?"

"Oh?" Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen saw the Weakness Soldiers being affected by electricity.

Freed recognized what it was. "Lightning?"

They first thought it was Laxus who came in just time to save the day but…it really wasn't who they thought it was. "These things actually conduct electricity efficiently. Thanks for that. It's idea for my Thunder Perfume." And the Thunder Legion's hopes were crushed the second they saw none other than Ichiya arriving at the scene.


	26. The Assassin's Triumph

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Five: The Assassin's Triumph

Electricity was coming out Ichiya's body while he did his usual pose. His arrival was very unexpected and to Evergreen and Bickslow, shocking. "Ichiya!?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Badd hadn't seen Ichiya before and observed him. "I cannot believe you would forget how cruelly you treated me. Well, no matter. First and foremost, I supposed I shall eliminate this ruffian."

Bickslow and Evergreen had no idea what Ichiya was going on about. "Cruel treatment? Did something happen?"

Evergreen was just as confused. "Who knows?"

Freed couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. _"I've failed. To think that Ichiya would bump into Laxus…"_

To Badd, Ichiya's arrival didn't mean anything to him. **"No matter how many people show up, the outcome will remain the same."** He scanned Ichiya's entire body while Ichiya was doing various poses. **"I see everything. All of your weaknesses are as plain as day to me!"** Badd completed his scanning and for the first time ever, he had a shocked expression on his face. **"You have too many weaknesses for crying out loud! Analysis Error!"**

Evergreen was between surprised and not surprised about Ichiya. "I'd expect nothing less of Ichiya."

Bickslow had similar thoughts on the matter. "To think Ichiya has so many weaknesses that he can't focus on a single one."

Despite their unknown cruel treatment to Ichiya, he had a good reason in coming to their rescue. "Although it may have been short-lived but you were all once fellow members of Blue Pegasus. In other words, you are my family. And I…will never forgive anyone who harms my family. Whether they are fairies or demons, it matters not." Ichiya spread his arms apart while pointing. "Now come! Quiver in fear before my overwhelming parfum!" Badd was just standing while looking at Ichiya like he was an idiot. "Have you begun to feel the effects of my poison parfum?"

Badd just stayed silent for a couple of seconds while continuing to stare at Ichiya. **"I do not have a function that allows me to detect smells."**

Now that Ichiya took a closer look at him, Badd was right which surprised him "It…It's true! He doesn't have a nose! He was a machine from the start, so it makes sense…"

Badd just had about enough of Ichiya and rushed over to him. **"Your overabundance of weaknesses caused me to hesitate for just a moment. However, in the end…"** He uppercut Ichiya away from him. **"All it means is that you're just pathetically weak!"**

"Ichiya!" Bickslow called out before one of the Weakness Soldiers struck him on top of his head.

Evergreen also continued to have problems with her opponent as she was guarding against their mist. "We've encountered quite the troublesome enemy!"

Freed knew he had to help them out but moving would dispel the barrier which he couldn't do. Not as long as the enemy's forces in the west were still active. Ichiya managed to land on the floor and slid a little before reaching for one of his parfum vials. "Leave it to me! Even machines have one infallible weakness!" He shoved one vial each in of his nostrils. **"Thunder Parfum! Direct Inhalation!"** Freed felt grossed out after seeing what Ichiya did. Ichiya's body was emitting electricity all over his body. "That's right! Machines are weak to electricity!" He pointed at Badd and electricity was sent over right at him. **"Manly Thunderbolt of Justice!"**

His attack struck Badd and to Freed, it looked like it could work. However, Badd had a counter to this attack. **"It may be true that machines made of organic metal are susceptible to electricity. However, do you really think that I, one who has ascended to the Spriggan Twelve, would overcome such a vulnerability?"  
**

Ichiya saw Badd transforming once again while his attack was still active. "Impossible!"

Badd's body became larger as it continued to change from Ichiya's attack. **"My magic identifies my enemy's weaknesses. It is only natural that I would conquer my own weakness as well. And that's not all. I have mastered a technique that enables me to freely convert and use electrical energy."** Badd discharged all the electricity he took from Ichiya's attack and powerfully dispersed it everywhere through the room of the cathedral. _**"Vortex Charge!"**_ The attack destroyed parts of the building from the inside. Evergreen, Bickslow, and Ichiya were caught in the attack and were severely damaged.

Freed couldn't believe how powerful their opponent had become. "I had heard that there were machines with alchemic abilities but to think he's also to completely alter his form as well…"

Badd's transformation was complete and looked more machine-like before as a result of Ichiya's attack. He also became more powerful. _**"By absorbing electrical energy…I can enhance and augment my strength even further!"**_

Hearing that gave Evergreen a sense of dread. _"In other words, Laxus' magic would be completely ineffective?"_

Bickslow also came to the same conclusion. _"I was disappointed that it was Ichiya that showed up here instead of Laxus but…in the end, it seems it was for the best that Laxus didn't come here."_

Freed knew the situation was only growing worse for them. _"He's the worst possible match for Laxus…"_ With the state of his friends were in, Freed was left with no other option. _"I have no choice."_ He began to lift his hand up and the barrier started to disperse.

"FREED! DON'T UNDO THE RUNES! THEYR'E ATTACKING THE GUILD AT THE WEST!" Laxus yelled in Warren's ear which he didn't like too much.

However, his message came too late and the barrier was completely removed. Something Badd noticed. _**"My, my…it seems that you instantly dispelled your runes just now. Self-preservation over your precious runes. If you don't dispel your runes, you'll be killed and thus, you dispelled them without hesitation."**_

Laxus needed to know what was happened with Freed and the rest of the Thunder Legion. "Freed! What the hell is your status over there!? I'm coming to back you up!"

Warren was in major discomfort by Laxus' yelling. "Hey…you don't have to yell, he'll still hear you."

No matter what, Freed would not allow Laxus to arrive in such a disadvantageous situation. "No! Do not come here! We are the Thunder Legion…your bodyguards. We exist to protect you, Laxus! No, not just you…the entire guild!"

Both Bickslow and Evergreen attack Badd from behind while his guard was down. _**"I see…you still have quite a bit of fight left in you…"**_

Even in the state, they were in, Bickslow and Evergreen were far from defeated. "The Thunder Legion is far from running on empty!"

"It'll take more than that to bring us down!"

Badd turned around and smacked the two of them away with his arm. _**"Weakness Soldiers! Eliminate these imbeciles at once!"**_ Both of his soldiers were making their way to them.

"If you have more than two over there, then let's switch opponents, Ever!"

Evergreen recognized who was speaking to her. "Elfman?"

Over at Elfman's side, they were doing just that. Everyone switched opponents. Gray was taking on the steam user Juvia was fighting against. "These guys are no big deal!"

Juvia was making quick work with the flame user Gray was fighting before. "Agreed! Juvia can easily handle the fire types with water!"

Mirajane took on the power type her sister was fighting. "I'll take the brute force type!"

Lisanna managed to damage the speed type soldier. "I won't lose in a battle of speed!"

And Elfman ended up with punching himself. "How the hell did it come to this…me smacking myself around!?"

The tide of battle changed into their favor which made Gray smile. "Even these Weakness Soldiers have their own weaknesses."

Akame had her own way to deal with the Weakness Soldiers she and the other former assassins were fighting against. "Not only that but it seems our opponent wasn't aware of what their enemy can be truly capable of." She sheathed Murasame and looked over at Leone. "Leone! Time to shine!"

Leone groaned in pain due to the noise she kept hearing but was able to hear Akame and grinned at the meaning behind her words. "You got it!" She started to yell and started to change forms. The bone armor and fur Leone had changed to white and so did her hair with streaks of yellow and orange. Her eyes went from orange to a pale blue and a symbol of a circular cross with a spot in the center appeared on her forehead. Leone let out another powerful roar. **"Take Over: Lionel Beast Soul Combination! Radiant Sunne Lion!"** She raised her arm up. "Everyone, cover your eyes now!" An overwhelming bright light shined out of Leone and enveloped everyone in the vicinity.

Most of them did cover their eyes except for Akame. Thanks to the light Leone was giving off, Akame now had a shadow to work with. She put her hands together and held them back. **"Shadow-make…"** Akame slammed both her hands on the ground and her shadow reached over to the Weakness Soldier she was fighting and the ones Chelsea and Leone were fighting while spreading apart. Several pikes came out of the shadows and impaled the three Weakness Soldiers at once while hoisting them in the air. **"Shadow Pike Impalement!"**

The light faded away and the two former assassins saw Akame's work. Leone laughed at Akame's victory over them. "Awesome Akame! They didn't know what hit them! And thanks for shutting that guy up."

Chelsea sighed out of relief. "We're finally done with them."

Back in the cathedral, Ichiya groaned while lying on the ground. "How useless can I be?"

Evergreen and Bickslow took up on Elfman's idea and switched opponents. "In that case…" Evergreen used her magic on the Weakness Soldier that used purification. "My white magic is still effective!"

Bickslow used his babies to attack the mist Weakness Soldier. "Even in the thick fog, I can capture the enemy with my soul magic!"

While they were busy taking out the Weakness Soldiers, Badd already reached Freed and grabbed him by the head. _**"But it appears as you were simply one step too slow!"**_

Evergreen looked over at Freed with a panicked look on her face "Freed!"

Freed thought it was over until he heard something. _"Enemies from the west…el…inated…"_ Freed recognized the voice as Natsu's. "Hey! Can you hear me!?" Natsu raised his arm as the wreckage of the enemy's forces were behind him, Gajeel, and the Exceeds. "Can of whoop ass opened on the invaders from the west!"

After hearing that, Freed had no reason to be afraid anymore and smiled. "I'd expect nothing less of you, Natsu." Badd noticed the smile on Freed's face while Ichiya wasn't done yet. Freed's left eye appeared and grinned. "Now then…I can fight to my heart's content!" Freed used his magic to transform and ripped right through Badd's body. Ichiya did the same almost simultaneously with Freed's attack while looking a little more buff than usual. **"Dark Écriture: Severing Shadow!"**

" **Parfum of Power: Maximum Manliness!"**

While Bickslow was glad their enemy was finally defeated, he couldn't help but feel a little cheated. "Damn it! In the end, Ichiya managed to steal our thunder!"

Evergreen was still trying to get over what Ichiya currently looked like. "I can never…unsee that…"

Over at Gray's group, they managed to defeat the Weakness Soldiers. "Hoo…we've taken out all the garbage on our end."

Juvia agreed with him as always but Lisanna noticed something unusual about her. "Uh…what happened to your clothes?"

Elfman was, of course, worried about Evergreen. "Are you alright Ever?"

" _I don't need you of all people to worry about me!"_

Mirajane was also worried about someone else. "How's Erza holding up?"

At the West Cliffs, Wendy made sure Erza was healed from her injuries. "She just needs a bit of rest…"

Lucy had a bit of good news of her own. "We managed to capture one of the Twelve. Even if it was a fluke."

Cana was carrying Brandish on her shoulder and was smiling. "We'll bring her back to the guild."

Everyone in the guild cheered at their first victory over the Alvarez Empire. Makarov was extremely relieved. "It seems like we managed to endure the enemy's first assault."

Mavis felt the same way as the Eighth. "Indeed. We performed magnificently."

Lisanna looked over at Chelsea and ran up to her. "Chelsea! Are you okay?"

Chelsea rubbed her arms as she still felt a tingly sensation coming from them. "I'm fine. I'm just glad this is over for the time being." Lisanna smiled at the other girl as she was Chelsea wasn't too terribly hurt. "What about you?"

Lisanna chuckled a little at the question. "Same as you, I guess."

Leone returned to her normal human form and sighed out of exhaustion while rubbing her head. "About damn time we won. I feel like I need a drink after this."

"You've done well, Leone."

Leone turned to Akame and smiled at her. "You did great yourself, as always." She turned to Gray and the others. "Them too."

Badd's head let out a distorted groan while Evergreen while trying to figure out something. "Ichiya, you were in Magnolia the whole time?"

And Ichiya was back to being annoyed. "Did you really forget about me?"

Bickslow was still confused as well. "What the hell is going on?"

Ichiya had no choice but really explain to them what happened. "Good grief. You fairies are so forgetful. You don't even remember what happened a few days ago?" He explained how Gajeel's group from earlier came into Blue Pegasus one day, said something about getting the Thunder Legion and Laxus back, taking the Christina to Alvarez, heard the cheesy speech of how family was great, and then landed back at Magnolia where everyone ran off. He was left in Magnolia ever since. "That was a week ago, you know!"

Freed now remembered and questioned something else about Ichiya. "Well, you could've gone home."

It wasn't as easy as he thought it was which pissed Ichiya more. "How far do you think we've flown!? Christina needed time to refuel and restock! And then boom, Alvarez attacks out of nowhere! I'm very angry right now! Damn you!" He started to stomp on Badd's head multiple times.

Now Bickslow started to feel bad for Ichiya. "Uh…sorry."

Evergreen was still grateful for what Ichiya did for them. "But you've saved us, Ichiya."

Ichiya scoffed as he looked away from them. "Hmph, as if that's going to soothe me."

Freed could almost facepalm about Ichiya's attitude now. "This guy's a pain." He then noticed something odd about Badd's head and sensed something was wrong. Freed ran to Ichiya. "Ichiya, watch out!"

Ichiya didn't know what Freed was freaking out about until he saw a light coming out from underneath his foot and looked down to see Badd's head was glowing. "Th-That-!" Badd let out one last distorted laugh before blowing up to cause a massive explosion.

The explosion could be seen from where Gray's group was. "What?!"

"It's from Kardia Cathedral!"

"Ever!"

Leone groaned out of frustration. "Are you kidding me! I thought we done here!?"

Akame was worried about Freed and the others. "Let's go check it out."

Over at the cathedral, the smoke began to clear up and Ichiya was trying to piece together what just happened. He finally recognized that Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen were on him. Ichiya figured that they must've shielded him from the explosion. He stood up and checked to see if they were alright. "Y-You guys, get a grip on it! Hey! Freed! Ever! Bickslow!"

Ichiya finally heard a few words coming from them. "Now…we're even…"

"Thank god…you're okay…"

"You're…like…family…to us…"

Ichiya had tears running out from his eyes and snot out from his nose as he couldn't help but feel this was his fault. "You guys…YOU GUYS!" He let out a mournful wail.

 **B**

 **South of Fiore Sea near Hargeon**

On the main ship of the fleet, one individual was laughing maniacally while lying on the deck face first. The laughing was getting on Dimaria's nerves. "What a disgusting laugh. Can you please stop already? You're ruining the sound of the waves."

The individual continued to laugh as if he was having one hell of a time and he was. "Oh man…things have become way more interesting than expected but then I could…" He continued to laugh. "Oops, I guess I should stop with the talk."

 **Spriggan Twelve member (Real Form), The Adjudicator: Wahl Icht**

"So machines won't be enough, huh?" His laughter continued.

Hearing that gave Dimaria a good clue what happened. "Oh, did you break that toy of yours?"

Wahl stood up while keeping that playful grin on his face. "Well, I did expect that to happen, though, what's really interesting is how they've taken Ajeel down and captured Brandish."

Dimaria caught that and couldn't help but contain her amusement. "What's with that? Randi's been captured by the enemy? How pitiful."

Wahl thought it was funny as well and still laughed. "Phew, that was a laugh. These Fairy Tail guys really have it in them."

It was obvious to Dimaria. "They did make the Emperor send out his entire army after them you know."

Wahl leaned forward with his arms swaying. "But I can't have them underestimating me now…that'd be boring. Boringggg Dimariaaaa!"

Dimaria looked out in front of the ship. "Calm down. We'll be reaching them soon and our first mission is to take control of that port once we've landed." Wahl was the impatient type and threw his arms together. He creating something massive. "You planning to blow up the port? We still have thirty kilometers to go."

That wasn't the issue for Wahl. "No problem." He created a massive long cannon and took aim. "Target: Fairy Tail."

Dimaria put her hand on her forehead to see where Wahl was aiming. "That's four hundred kilometers. There's no way you'd actually hit them."

Wahl began to charge up his cannon. "Don't you underestimate me. The Machina's tribe elite, Master Wahl!" When charging was complete, he fired a single powerful shot out of the cannon. **"Super Long Distance Anti-Material Magic Cannon!"**

The shot traveled fast and far and was coming at the guild hot. Warren's sensors picked up on the attack. "The sensors are picking up a heat source coming from the southeastern part…wait, Is that magic? Either way, it's coming at us fast!" The other members were surprised to hear that.

This was very unprecedented to Makarov. "A new enemy?"

Mavis didn't think that was the case. "No, it's probably one of their attacks."

That didn't make much sense to Romeo. "Just how far are they shooting at us from?!"

They had little time to react and Mavis needed to make a move fast. "Freed! Could you recast your Jutsu Shiki! Freed!" She didn't hear a reply from Freed or anyone from the Thunder Legion. "It's no use! They're not responding!"

The attack was coming in closer to the guild which was freaking out Warren. "Incoming seven hundred, six hundred, it's a direct hit!"

Now everyone in the guild was scrambling to get out quick as they can. "Everyone, seek cover!"

"The guild's gonna be destroyed again!?"

" _I won't let that happen!"_

Levy recognized the voice that spoke out to them. "That voice…"

Everyone saw the Christina flying right in between the guild and the attack. "MEEEEEN!" The attack struck the Christina instead and the ship was destroyed.

Wahl saw what happened and was disappointed. "Man…"

Dimaria couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. "Did you miss?"

Happy and Natsu were surprised what Ichiya had done. "He used Christina as a shield!"

"Why did Ichiya…"

Leone and the others saw what happened as well while they were carrying the injured Thunder Legion. "I was wondering where that guy was and he does this?"

Akame had respect for what Ichiya had done for them. "He sacrificed himself to ensure that the guild would be saved."

Chelsea was still confused by this act of kindness. "But why did he do it?"

In the wreckage, Ichiya had a good reason for doing what he did. "This is a fight…but not one you guys will fight alone…" He stood up in front of the dashboard and smashed a button with his fist. "Fiore Communications Network onnn!" He wanted to make sure everyone would hear his message far and wide. _"DO YOU HEAR ME LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!? THIS…IS…OUR FIGHT!"_ The other guilds, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, and even Quatro Cerberus heard Ichiya's message. The fight against Alvarez was only beginning.


	27. The Assassin's Next Move

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Six: The Assassin's Next Move

Day had arrived and shined upon a damaged Magnolia Town. Parts of the town were destroyed, including Kardia Cathedral as a result of Fairy Tail's first battle against the Alvarez Empire. All of the members were in the guild and Leone was sitting on a chair while leaning forward as she poured a drink in a mug at the table she was at. "After everything that's happened to us, I definitely need a drink."

Chelsea was laying her head on the table as well while seeing Leone pouring her drink. "That sounds good. Pour me one too."

Only Akame was the one leaning on the edge while seeing the state Chelsea and Leone were in. "Isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

Leone finished pouring Chelsea's drink and grabbed her mug while looked at her girlfriend. "Akame, I don't know where you've been but let me remind you what we went through. We had a giant fleet of flying ships shoot at us, two of Twelve attacking us, a sandstorm tearing through the town, fought a bunch of asshole robot soldiers that knew our weaknesses, and survived an attack that was freaking far away. If you ask me, there is no time like now to have a drink." She proceeded to drink.

Speaking of two of the Twelve, Akame could scarcely believe the third one wasn't even the real one. "To think that one of the Twelve was just a puppet. And if it was that powerful, I wonder what the real host is capable of."

Chelsea set her mug down and groaned. "I don't want to think about that. Instead, let's just see what the next move is. Remember, this was just the first battle. This war is far from over. At least we're getting some help this time." That was something Akame and Leone can agree.

Over to Makarov, he assessed what has happened so far. "We somehow fended off their vanguard. However, our current situation, in which we are being attacked simultaneously from all sides, has not changed.

Even if that was true, Jet and the other members weren't too worried about that. "But hey, we've got all the guilds of Fiore backing us up now!"

"We can count on those guys for sure!"

We've got this war in the bag!"

Unfortunately, Mavis didn't see this as a good thing. "I'm afraid not. This is Fairy Tail's problem. I had not intended to cause trouble to the other guilds by getting them involved."

"That may be, but politeness won't win us this war." Mavis turned to see Laxus. "If Ishgar is going to become a battlefield, this was bound to happen sooner or later." His face darkened at the thought of his injured friends. "But that ain't important now. All I've got on my mind is bringing the pain to the bastard who took Freed and the others."

Makarov agreed with his grandson. "There is truth in Laxus' words. Our duty now is to gracefully accept the assistance from the other guilds and devise a new stratagem to face the coming enemies." He looked over at Warren. "Warren, give us your report on the current state of the battle."

"Yes, sir! Here it comes!"

 **B**

In one of the holding cells, Brandish was lying on the floor without her coat with handcuffs on her wrists behind her back. Macao and Wakaba were the ones who were watching over her. "Will this magic sealing stone really keep her in check?"

"Considering how obedient and quiet she is, her magic must be sealed up good." Brandish glanced at them and the two of them gulped at the sight of her. "But damn, she's quite the woman, ain't she?"

"Do all chicks from the west wear this kind of getup?"

"Hey, look at Bisca."

"Ah, yeah, she definitely doesn't dress like the mother of a child." They looked at each other had perverted looks on their faces. "Hey, while we're at it, we might as well tie her up in a sexier pose…"

"Heh, heh, yeah, somethin' that really accentuates that ass, you know what I'm saying?"

And from behind, Lucy struck both of their heads. "Keep it in your pants." Macao and Wakaba moved away from Lucy and grabbed each other in fear. "The master told you to treat her hospitably, didn't he?"

Cana wasn't surprised they acted the way they did. "We take our eyes off you two for one second and this is what we find?"

"We're sorry!"

Lucy stood in front of Brandish from the other side of the bars. "You. Tell me. What is your relation to my mother?" Brandish didn't reply and continued to stare at Lucy. "You referred to me as Layla's daughter, didn't you?"

Brandish started to sit up. "I have nothing to say. If you're going to kill, hurry up and get it over with."

Lucy had no reason to do that to the other girl. "We won't treat you like a prisoner of war or anything of the sort. Please, just tell me about my mother."

Brandish still refused to cooperate and smirked at the blonde. "You should just kill me while you have the chance. I'm sitting right here, in the middle of your guild. This may be your one and only chance."

Cana had heard enough coming from Brandish. "Don't waste your breath Lucy."

Outside of the guild, a small Marin could help but giggle at the perfect opportunity he was seeing. "So that's the enemy's base of operations. Lady Brandish is just inside these walls. With my Space Commandment Magic, infiltrating it will be a piece of cake."

 **B**

 **Far west of Magnolia**

A large army of one million was marching toward Magnolia. Among them was Zeref along with Invel and Yajeel. "Your majesty, it seems that Ajeel and Brandish, who were leading the charge, have both been eliminated."

Yajeel found that hard to believe. "Inconceivable."

Zeref smiled at the report Invel told him. "And that is to be expected. It would be a bore if you couldn't manage at least this much, Mavis."

Yajeel was still trying to take in what happened to Ajeel. "Ajeel has been…my grandson has truly been defeated?"

Invel shifted his glasses up slightly. "To think that not one, but two of the Twelve would be killed. This surpasses my predictions."

Zeref didn't think that was possible at all. "No, you're wrong. They haven't been killed and therein lies the enemy's weakness."

 **B**

Back at the guild, Warren saw something important and gasped. He turned to the rest of the guild members. "I've received information from the Eastern Front! The guilds of the nation of Bosco have been all but eliminated!"

The announcement surprised everyone in the guild. "What!?"

"An entire country's guilds have been practically wiped off the map?!"

"I can't believe this!"

Neither could Akame and the others. "They were able to bring down an entire continent?"

Chelsea couldn't help but feel scared after hearing that. "I knew they were powerful but to destroy every guild in a continent?"

Leone was mildly impressed by this. "Gotta say, even Esdeath couldn't do something like. These guy's mean business."

Warren did see what the enemy's goal was in doing so. "But taking control of Bosco may have been their objective. Their march towards us has halted. But there is some good news. Concerning the army assaulting us from the north, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus are moving to intercept them! That leaves Port Hargeon. Although it was seized by the enemy's forces, both Mermaid Heel and Lamia Scale are heading to liberate it!"

Things were starting to look up to some of the other guild members. "In that case, we just need to deal with the enemies from the east and west."

"No, we can't say for sure. There's no guarantee that the other guilds will win."

"Hey! Don't lose faith in them so easily!"

Romeo had a suggestion. "First, Let's go back them up!"

Jet and Droy agreed with him. "That's right! We can't just sit back while the other guilds act as our shield!"

"Now is the time to go on the offensive!"

Mavis couldn't agree more. "But of course! Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, and Chelsea will head to the north."

Elfman gave out a manly cheer while Mirajane had a small plot in mind. "Now's my chance to make Jenny owe me!"

Lisanna and Levy looked at each other and smiled. "Let's give it all we got!" Levy nodded in agreement.

Gajeel grinned at the opportunity he was presented with. "I've been waiting for a chance to arrest those Saber guys."

"Hey, get your priorities in order."

Chelsea was the only one who wasn't as excited as the rest of the group she was paired with. "Wait, why I am going with them!?"

"To the south, I will send Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Laxus, and Leon."

Gray was looking forward to a little reunion with Lyon. "I'll get see Lyon's ugly mug for the first time in a while."

Juvia wasn't as happy as Gray was about Lyon. "Juvia is not looking forward to seeing him."

Laxus had a passing thought about the location they were given. "Huh, that machine bastard's real body is in the south too, right?"

Wendy was the most excited out everyone in the group. "We'll be able to fight together with Chelia!"

Carla shared the young dragon slayer's enthusiasm. "Looks like the Sky Lovers will reunite once again."

Leone laughed happily as she grabbed the two girls from behind and hugged them while their faces were pressed on the sides of her breasts. "Hell yeah! It'll be like old times again, huh?" From Akame's view, she felt a little disheartened that Leone and Chelsea will be moving out while she'll be staying. She looked down at Murasame and drew it out a little by using her thumb before sheathing back in.

Gray noticed something, or rather someone was missing and looked around. "Huh? What happened to Natsu?"

Juvia was looking around the guild as well. "Juvia thinks he may have run off somewhere."

Most of the members couldn't believe the stunt Natsu pulled now of all times. "Are you serious!? At a time like this, Natsu is prancing around on his own!?"

"Find him right now!"

"Natsu! Where ya at!?"

"Natsu is definitely all right." Wendy saw Erza arrive still bandaged and was walking with a tall stick. "I will accompany you to the south in his place. I wish to see Kagura as well."

Lucy's mind was a little preoccupied about a certain dragon slayer. _"Natsu…"_

"Lucy and Cana will continue watching over the prisoner"

Mavis' orders snapped Lucy out of her dazed stated. "Y-Yes…"

Cana didn't have a problem with that. "We can't have her with the old geezers, that's for sure." To Macao and Wakaba, that was a low blow to them.

With everything set, there was one more set of orders to give out. "The rest of you will be entrusted with the defense of the guild. The enemy may attempt to launch a surprise attack on us at any moment."

Makarov still had questions about the enemy's remaining forces. "First, how are we to cope with the forces from the east and west?"

He brought up a good question for the First Master. "The advance of their western forces is comparatively slow. Most likely, Zeref himself is marching with them." Everyone was shocked to hear that. "We will in all likelihood end up converging him with all of our remaining forces after the battles of the other three sides have been decided."

That was good and all but Romeo still saw a problem with the east. "Then what about the east!? Please, let me go!"

Mavis swung her arm to the side. "At present, the east is our greatest threat. As such, we must intercept them head on with our strongest forces!" She turned to Warren. "Warren, you were able to contact them?"

Warren gave a thumbs up at her. "But of course! This force is Fiore's very finest!"

 **B**

At the east, four certain individuals were patiently waiting for their enemy to arrive. They were none other than Jura and the three members of the Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar.

 **B**

The guild members cheered again. "The Four Heavenly Kings of Ishgar?!"

"Aw, hell yeah!"

"But, why?"

Levy opted to explain it to them. "They were originally working behind the scenes to prevent this war but after all that's happened, they feel responsible. Even though, it's not their fault."

Mavis had to believe that they would hold down the line when they do come face to face with the enemy. "If it so happens that those three sides cannot hold then I do not think any mage on the continent could have held back whatever force powers through." She closed her eyes and was worried about one of the Kings. _"I'm counting on you, Warrod."_

Everyone heard a blip on Warren's radar and turned to it. "H-Hey! Look at this!"

"It's Natsu! We finally found him! He's advancing at an incredible speed!"

Gray didn't understand where Natsu was going of all places. "Where the hell is…"

Makarov figured out and thought Natsu couldn't come up with anything else crazier. "Don't tell me he's…!"

Currently, where Natsu was, he was approaching his target quickly. Something Invel had noticed. "Your majesty, there is an unidentified object hurling straight for us."

Zeref smiled as he knew Natsu would come to him sooner or later. He was glad it was sooner. "IT'S TIME YOU AND I FINISH THIS DANCE ZEREF!"

Everyone in the guild Natsu was nuts. More so than usual since he's going to pick a fight with Zeref. "Does Natsu really intend to face Zeref alone!?"

"That's too reckless!"

Even Laxus thought this a very stupid move even by Natsu's standards. "That brat…"

With this dumb move, Gray had no choice to lend a hand. "Change of strategy it is then! Let's go!"

Before he could move out, Erza blocked him with her arm. "Wait. We'll move according to the First's plan. Let's leave Zeref to Natsu."

Gray wondered if some of Natsu's craziness rubbed off on Erza. "Are you serious? We're talking about Zeref here! He has the Book of E.N.D with him, y'know!"

Erza knew that but she had a reason to believe in Natsu. "Natsu said he's got a secret technique to defeat Zeref, so…he'll be alright."

Gray butted heads with Erza. "You've got too much faith in him, Erza!"

Everyone didn't know what to say or think about this confrontation. Erza didn't back down from Gray. "So you're telling me, you don't believe in him?"

The two continued to stare at each other until Lucy came in between them and separated the two. "Okay, okay, stop this already!"

Mirajane looked over at Mavis and had to admit Gray had a point in helping out Natsu. "What do we now First?"

Mavis was left with only one option at this time. "Well, let's place our hopes on Natsu then. He moves might seem reckless, but I'm sure there's a reason behind them. We're cornered from all sides. He must've thought that the fastest way to end it all was to take the enemy's leader down. And I must agree, that is the most effective way." She glanced over at Gray. "Let's just believe in him, shall we, Gray?"

Gray knew that better than anyone else. "Yeah, well, it's not like I don't…" He felt embarrassed now. "It's just…y'know…him going out there all alone…and stuff…"

Juvia figured out why Gray acted the way he did. "My love is worried for Natsu…"

Gray was wrong about one thing according to Carla. "Well, he's not really alone, is he?" She smiled at the ice mage. "Happy's there with him…am I right?"

 **B**

Over at the west, Happy and Natsu were nearing the enemy and more importantly, Zeref himself. "Natsu, I think I can see them from here."

Natsu could see them as well and what he and Happy saw was a very large amount of soldiers walking together. "That really is a pretty big number of people."

Seeing the soldiers walking together like they were reminded Happy about something. "It looks like we're looking a black carpet. But we're still flying straight at them."

Now that Happy brought it up, Natsu was wondering about something. "Oh yeah, what did we do with that carpet we messed up?"

Happy wasn't surprised Natsu forgot what he did. "Eh, you burnt it, remember?"

Now Natsu remembered what happened to the carpet. "Really?" He grinned at the soldiers they were quickly approaching. "It burnt, huh? Alright, here we go Happy!"

"Aye-sir!"

They flew to the front of the army and Natsu unleashed his fire from his hands striking them all while passing them by. His attack did not go unnoticed from the other soldiers. "What the hell?!"

"We're under attack!"

Natsu and Happy were above the enemy again. "Happy, drop me off!"

Happy wasn't sure about that. "Huh? Are you planning on taking on all of them at once?"

Against his better judgment, Happy let go of Natsu and he dropped to the ground. "Yep, what better way to draw Zeref's attention." He pulled back his arm and fire flared out from his forearm. "TAKE THIS!" Natsu thrust his arm forward and his fire spread out far and wide at the soldiers while creating multiple explosions as the fire traveled further.

The soldiers had to deal with the fire dragon slayer and fast. "That kid!"

"How dare he…"

They tried to attack him but Natsu jumped over them. While he was upside down, he crossed his arms and struck the two soldiers away while their helmets were destroyed. Natsu landed on the ground and ran up to the rest of the soldiers in front of him. He elbowed the first soldier he reached and that soldier crashed into the rest of them. One of them fired off a magic shot at Natsu but he easily deflected it with his arm. "He parried our attacks?!" 

"It doesn't matter, continue! Remember, it's only one of him against all of us!"

All of them fired at Natsu at once. While he was able to avoid their attacks from the start, they started to hit him one after another. Soon, he was being bombarded by the enemy soldier's magic blasts. Happy was worried about his best friend. "Natsu!"

"I'm okay!" Natsu took in a deep breath while being in the cloud of enemy fire. "I'll keep fighting…to protect what's important to me!" Natsu opened his mouth and unleashed an incredibly massive and destructively powerful fire breath attack at the enemy before him. **"FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!"**

The attack reached far into the enemy army and they saw the destruction Natsu's attack left in its wake. "The entire ground's gone!"

"M-Monster!"

"Hey, nobody told us about guys like him here in Ishgar!"

"How many of our soldiers are down?!"

"Nine hundred seventy-three people." The soldiers saw a black sphere appear before them. Everyone and Natsu knew who it was. Zeref had finally arrived before Natsu. "But we've still got 999,027 left."

Natsu knew he was attacking to gain Zeref's attention but didn't expect him to show up this soon. "Huh, you've appeared a lot quicker than I had expected."

Zeref chuckled as he smiled at Natsu. "Well, I wanted to see you as soon as possible…Natsu…"

Funny enough, Natsu was feeling the same and began to undo the bandages on his right arm. "Heh, but we've gotta say our farewells really soon…Zeref."


	28. The Dragon vs Zeref

**A/N: And that's the end of this chapter spam. Hoped all of you enjoyed it and I have to say…thank you Fairy Tail, thank you Hiro Mashima, for giving us such awesome characters and a series we'll never forget. Oh, and remember what I said way back in chapter seven (eight)? About how I skipped something pretty important in chapter 436 of the Fairy Tail manga? Yeah, what happens in this chapter relates to that. Not saying anymore. To end this off, D. Gray-Man Hallow opening as the second opening.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Seven: The Dragon vs Zeref

Natsu and Zeref stared each other down as their fated battle had finally arrived. Natsu continued to unwrap the bandaged around his arm as everything he had worked for led up to this point. Some of Zeref's soldiers overheard what Natsu called their Emperor. "What did that mage call his majesty just now? Did he say 'Zeref'?"

"Zeref?"

"In Ishgar, they refer to his majesty as such." The soldiers turned to Invel. "Zeref, the Black Mage. In actuality, that is his Majesty's true identity."

With so many people around them, Zeref couldn't use his full strength while they were still present. "Everyone…could I ask you to fall back a bit?"

Natsu had the same idea for Happy and looked up at him. "Happy, you too. Fly away from here."

"Aye!" Happy flew away far enough where he wouldn't get caught in Natsu's fight. He looked back to see Natsu almost done unwrapping his arm. _"He's planning on using 'that' right off the bat. Give 'em hell, Natsu!"_

Zeref urged his army to pull back. "Invel, I would ask you to have everyone retreat to the west. Put at least several kilometers between us."

Obviously, Invel was against that. "I must protest, your majesty. Is there truly a need for you to dirty your hands on someone as lowly as him?"

There was no doubt in Zeref's mind about that. "This is something that I, and no one else, can do."

Invel stayed silent for a few seconds before turning around to face his soldiers. "All troops, retreat westward! His Majesty shall create a path for us!" Zeref's army obeyed Invel's command and moved back so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Now that they were moved away, it was just Natsu and Zeref. "We ain't handin' over the First."

Zeref thought it was humorous Natsu would say that. "Things unfolded in this manner only because you were unable to destroy me."

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the black mage. "I never understand what the hell is coming out of that mouth of yours." He fully unwrapped the bandage. "Not that I give a damn."

Zeref saw what Natsu was hiding behind those bandages. It was a tattoo of a dragon and felt an immense magical power emitting from it _"What is this…magical power? This radiant heat…"_

Natsu smiled and he pulled back his arm with fire covering his fist. "Let's do this!" He made the first move and punched Zeref at the side of his face away from him. His attack sent the black mage tearing through the ground.

Zeref emerged out of the ground and was in the air. He put his hand out forward and sent out a black sphere back at Natsu. The fire dragon slayer ran toward the sphere and stopped while lifting his arm up. Flames appeared and burned the sphere away which surprised Zeref. "He incinerated my magic?!"

Natsu came up close to Zeref and punched him powerfully in the stomach while fire blasted out of the attack. Zeref screamed in pain while the fire drastically increased in volume exponentially while increasing the strength of Natsu's attack. Natsu pushed forward with his attack and sent Zeref flying away. Natsu wasn't about to let him get away and chased after him. Once he caught up, the fire dragon delivered one explosive punch right after another at Zeref. His last attack sent Zeref right into the ground. He was about to go for another attack while the black mage was down. Happy was ecstatic Natsu was gaining the upper hand in the fight. "Let 'em have it! You've got this Natsu!"

Zeref smiled as he extended his arm forward and managed to land a hit on Natsu. His attack sent the fire dragon slayer away from him while Natsu's right cheek was severely cut from Zeref's attack. Natsu glared at him while Zeref smiled. They went all over the battlefield exchanging one blow to each other after another. Natsu got in the next attack and struck Zeref with his fist away from him. In all honesty, Zeref was enjoying himself but was curious about Natsu's newfound power. "Well, that was a surprise. Just what is that power of yours?"

Natsu raised his arm while it was covered in fire. "I inherited this power from Igneel." Zeref gasped at what the fire dragon slayer had said. "The last of the power that Igneel left behind inside of me. It took ten months of training to be able to unleash this power."

Zeref had to register slowly of what Natsu had just told him. "The last of Igneel's power?"

"Yeah, this is a one-time deal only. Once I use this magic power, it'll never regenerate. This power is Igneel's undying tenacity."

For the first time in a long time, Zeref was filled with hope. _"Power granted from the dead…I see! If that's the case…it may just be able to destroy one who has become immortal!"_

Natsu roared loudly as he wanted to finish this fight as quickly as possible. Flames began to circle around him. **"BLAZE DRAGON KING MODE!"** Natsu's body was covered in powerful flames moving wildly. It wasn't just him that was on literal fire.

The entire battlefield he and Zeref were on was covered in strong towering flames. The sight was magnificent to Zeref. "Remarkable…"

Natsu pulled back his arm and put everything he had into one attack. "I'M ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW, ZEREF!" He rushed over to where Zeref was.

Despite the situation he was in, Zeref couldn't help but feel happy. Elated, even. _"To think that after all this time, my wish would be granted."_ He turned to Natsu who started to throw his attack at him. _"Thank you…Igneel…Anna…Layla…Mavis…and…"_ Natsu's attack struck Zeref and both of them were enveloped in an enormous explosion that gave off bright fiery light.

The light faded away and all that was left smoke from Natsu's attack. Everyone saw Natsu was still standing but Invel and his army wondered what happened to their Emperor. Natsu was huffing heavily and dropped to his hands and knees. Happy became worried about him. "Natsu!"

"I'm okay!" Natsu managed to stand up and saw a figure within the smoke. "I'm okay. I can still do this!"

The smoke cleared to reveal Zeref injured but still standing. Invel was in a state of shock as he thought even his emperor wouldn't survive an attack of that magnitude. "Your majesty…."

Natsu grabbed his arm as he still some fight left in him. "Please lend me your strength, Igneel. At least for this one attack…"

Zeref had never felt more proud of what Natsu had accomplished and getting this far. "You've…really become a lot stronger…Natsu. Maybe you'll be the one that'll stop me…at least, that's what I've been believing. But…you're a little too late. I've chosen to destroy the world over destroying myself. Seeing you now, though…maybe your next attack will prove that I'm not actually immortal, I don't know…it's all up to you, really. But there's something I'd like to tell you while I'm still alive." Natsu raised an eyebrow and wondered what Zeref had to tell him. Zeref smiled at the fire dragon slayer. "My name is Zeref Dragneel and I…am your older brother." Natsu was speechless as he didn't know what to say and had a dumbfounded look in his eyes. Happy didn't quite understand what Zeref meant by what he said as well. "It was four hundred years ago, both our parents were killed by dragon embers. And you too, in fact."

Natsu didn't know what to make of what Zeref was telling him. "W-What are you talking about?"

Zeref continued to speak the truth about Natsu. "I've done all I could to bring you back and created something called the Etherious in the process. And that was you, Natsu. Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D"

Natsu stayed silent at what Zeref told him. He didn't know what to think about what was going on anymore. Happy thought it was just a bluff Zeref was telling. "N-Natsu! Don't listen to him!"

Natsu had no choice but to agree with his best friend. "Y-Yeah. Me, your brother, dead, and now I'm E.N.D? I've had enough of that! I heard that Igneel couldn't destroy E.N.D. If I were E.N.D, then could've destroyed me easily!"

Zeref could easily explain that. "He couldn't because he loved you. He could've killed you but he didn't."

It was one surprise after another and Natsu was becoming angry now. He closed his hand tightly. "E.N.D is what created those Tartaros monsters! Not me, I'm human!"

Zeref held his arm up and summoned the Book of E.N.D in his hand. "Mard Geer made Tartaros. He just happened to pick this up and made it sound as if…it made him make all those monsters." He dropped the book to the ground. "But, maybe in that sense, it would mean that you made those monsters."

"THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT E.N.D!" Zeref struck the book with his magic and Natsu felt a sudden pain in his chest while clutching it.

He cried out while dropping to one knee. "See, you never were one to listen. You didn't even want to learn how to read or write. That's why I went to a friend of mine to talk about it…Igneel."

Natsu glared at Zeref while giving off pained breaths. "Igneel, your friend?"

"Igneel was special. He was a dragon that didn't harbor ill feelings for humans. I met him when I was out getting the herbs I needed for my research. Igneel told me all about his plans to teach you dragon slaying magic. With Metalicana as well, they were planning on bringing up dragon slayers and going to the future by using their 'Dragon Soul Magic' by becoming the power that you slayers would use. All of this to defeat Acnologia. Why would they need to go to the future, you ask? The dragons were weakening and they figured they'd need as much Ethernano they could get to regain their powers. And they needed it to break the spell they cast on themselves. The five children they chose were…Natsu…Gajeel…Wendy…Sting…and Rogue. They were all orphans. You had me but I gave Igneel my permission. To me, Acnologia didn't matter. All I needed was you to become stronger. Strong enough to kill me, was what I had hoped you to become. That was where we waited for the eclipse and used the door to the future. A Celestial Wizard called Anna did it for us. We didn't really have a plan for when we'd stop. All we did was follow Anna's plan and she sent us to a time where the concentration of Ethernano was high. And then at the same time, another Celestial Spirit wizard, Layla opened the door and there we were. Seventh of July X777. You thought of that day as the day the dragons went missing, but that was, in fact, the day you had awoken. You five are children from four hundred years ago."

This was a little too much to take for Natsu. All this information given to him was overwhelming his mind. "I've…been waiting for you all this time. But four hundred years was a long time. And a lot has happened since then. I've seen so many civilizations come to end. I've begun to lose my feelings towards life and death. I met Mavis and lost her. I…"

"SHUT UP!" Natsu had heard enough and ran straight at Zeref with his arm pulled back. "THERE'S NO WAY I'M BELIEVING ANYTHING YOU SAY!"

Zeref had a soft look on his face. "You are a demon of the Book of Zeref. If I die…" Fire flared up and enveloped Natsu's arm. "You'll die too."

"WELL, WHAT ABOUT IT!?"

Happy started to fly toward Natsu before things could get worse for his best friend. "Natsu!"

"I'M NOT HESITATING! I'VE MADE UP MY MIND! I CAME ALL THIS WAY TO DEFEAT YOU!"

Tears began to come out of Zeref's eyes. "This is your last chance to stop me."

Natsu neared Zeref and proceeded to end him once and for all but Happy came in and grabbed him by his vest. Obviously, Natsu was pissed his friend did that. "HAPPY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Happy's paws were burning but still kept a tight grip on his best friend. "I don't wanna…Natsu…" Tears were coming out of Happy's eyes. "I don't want you to die…"

Natsu still didn't care about that and struggled to break free. "LET ME GO BEFORE IGNEEL'S POWER GOES AWAY! I WON'T GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO TAKE ZEREF DOWN IF I MISS THIS ONE!"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND! DON'T YOU THINK THE SAME OF ME, THOUGH!?" Natsu stopped moving around after hearing his friend yell back at him. Happy took Natsu away from Zeref, away from their only chance to defeat him. "We will go back to the guild, together!"

As Zeref saw Happy and Natsu flying farther away from him, he had a smile on his face. _"Goodbye, Natsu. You can't stop me anymore."_

 **A/N: H.O.T.D ending song one as second ending.**


	29. Akame's Save

**A/N: So I bet you're wondering "Why are you updating this story again? Didn't you upload six chapters a while ago"? The answer is simple in four words. Fairy Tail Dragon Cry. Since this is the week where there will be three showings of the movie, I decided "why the hell not" and write three chapters for each showing. They'll show up on the day of movie showings so that means three new chapters for all of you to enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Eight: Akame's Save

Zeref continued to stare at the part of the sky where Natsu and Happy flew off. He was just standing in place while remaining silent. Invel was silent as well until he finally spoke to his Emperor. "Your Majesty…"

The injuries Natsu gave to Zeref quickly disappeared which surprised the Winter General. "There is no longer anyone capable of stopping me. The last remaining bit of hesitation within me is now gone. We shall continue the army's advance. Our target is Fairy Tail. We will conquer the guild and obtain Fairy Heart, the absolute power."

Invel understood perfectly and clearly of his Emperor's words. "Yes, sir!"

Zeref had one more thing in mind for Invel. "I have one more request of you. Would you please procure me a new set of clothes?" He turned his head to face Invel with a dangerous look in his eye and a sinister smile. "Garments far more befitting of an emperor."

 **B**

In a random location in the woods, Natsu and Happy were recovering from their battle against Zeref. Happy was washing his paws in a lake while Natsu couldn't help but feel a little worried about his best friend. "Happy, are your paws alright?"

Happy continued to wash his paws with a smile on his face. "Aye, they feel just fine."

Natsu was glad to hear that. He looked at his arm where his dragon tattoo once was. The fire dragon slayer thought back to what Zeref said to him. About him. _"Etherious Natsu Dragneel. E.N.D. You are a demon of the Book of Zeref. Once you kill me…you will cease to exist as well."_ Natsu didn't know what to think what Zeref said to him. About him being a demon. E.N.D no less and to top it off, being the younger brother of the Black Wizard Zeref. Not once having a brother crossed Natsu's mind. Let alone being Zeref's younger brother. It was strange to him.

"Natsu…" The fire dragon slayer heard Happy's voice and looked over at him. Happy turned his head to face his best friend with that same smile. "We'll always be best friends, no matter what!"

Natsu smiled back at Happy and nodded. "Yeah, I know."

Happy walked back to Natsu and gave him a hug while tears were starting to come out of his eyes. "There has to be another way, Natsu. I…I definitely won't let you die! I'll never ever let you die!"

Natsu could count on those words. This fight was far from over for either of them. "Yeah…"

 **B**

In the port town of Hargeon, Dimaria's group had already taken it. Wahl was laughing hysterically while Dimaria was admiring the town. "It's a rather nice port town, I must say. Looks like you were right to not wipe it off the map."

Wahl grinned wickedly at the other Shield. "Well, I was aiming for Magnolia after all."

Dimaria was also glad that wasn't destroyed as well. "Alas, in the end, Magnolia too was better off left intact." She looked over at Wahl's direction. "Randi is still in captivity you know. If anything happened to her, I would make you absolutely pay for that. Still, I would like to see how she would look being captured by the enemy."

Wahl scoffed at Dimaria's way of thinking. "I'll never understand what's going on in those human heads of yours."

Dimaria turned to several of her soldiers. "What happened to Neinhart?"

"He is still on board the ship, ma'am."

The Shield couldn't help but chuckle. "My, my. In addition to the gears-for-brains, now I'm babysitting a problem child who isn't a team player. Somehow, I think I got the worst end of the deal here."

Far off from Hargeon, the guilds Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel saw the opposition they were going to deal with soon and none were too keen about their odds. "How freaking many are there!?"

"About two thousand guarding the town."

"There must more within the town as well."

"On top of that, there still troops at sea who have yet to disembark."

"So, altogether, we're probably talking over…thirty thousand."

"Yep, I soiled myself."

Chelia couldn't help but feel nervous about their enemy. "Even if you combine our guilds, Lamia and Mermaid, there are only two hundred at most!"

Lyon was aware of that but they didn't have a choice in the matter. They had to win. "Regardless of the overwhelming number of enemies, the fact that we must fight them head on does not change."

Kagura couldn't agree more with him. "Ishgar is our turf! We shall not forgive any who try to invade, and that includes Alvarez!" She drew out Archenemy and raised her sword up high. "I hereby commence the battle to liberate Hargeon! Charge!" Everyone cheered and rushed headfirst into the enemy.

Dimaria was wondering when the enemy would attack them. "It seems we must teach this band of fools who do not their place a lesson." Both she and Wahl smiled at their enemy. "Let us burn the overwhelming strength of the Twelve into their minds."

 **B**

In Northern Fiore, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus were already engaging the enemy in battle. It seemed the fight was turning into their favor but then Yukino saw a large group of their members running away frightened. "What's happening?"

"Hurry up and run, Yukino! People…one after the other, people are-!" Blood spilled out of his mouth and fell to the ground. Yukino was horrified as the same thing happened to some of the other members. She then saw who was responsible for it. A frightening figure appeared amidst the chaos.

 **Spriggan Twelve member, Grim Reaper: Bloodman**

"It's the Grim Reaper! Run for your lives!"

 **B**

In Eastern Fiore, the Wizard Saints finally met up with three members of the Spriggan Twelve. One of them they knew very well, God Serena who smiled at his former fellow Saints. "Yo."

Seeing them coming from the direction of Bosco had Wolfheim dreadfully curious about something. "Are you the one who attacked Bosco, you traitorous bastard!?"

God Serena chuckled at his question casually spread his arms toward the two other Spriggan Twelve members. "Alas, it was not my power alone that destroyed Bosco. It was a combined effort between August, Jacob, and myself."

Draculos still couldn't figure out God Serena's reason for leaving them. "Why do you lay waste on your own homeland, God Serena?"

God Serena saw the look the second strongest Wizard Saint was giving him. "That expression on your face, Draculos Hyberion, is priceless."

Jura examined each of the three opponents they were about to face. "So this man is the one who stood atop the Ten Wizard Saints, God Serena. And behind him is…" He looked to the left to see August standing behind God Serena. "The wizard who wields every known spell with ease, and is lauded as the supreme king of magic, both past, and present: August." He looked to the left to see the last member of the Spriggan Twelve. "And last but least, another member of the Spriggan Twelve and a genius practitioner of Assassination Magic: Jacob Lessio." He saw Jacob tightening one of his gloves.

 **Spriggan Twelve member: Jacob Lessio**

Jacob smirked at Jura. "I'm digging your hairstyle." Jura didn't expect him to say that.

 **B**

Back in Fairy Tail, Brandish was just sleeping on the floor until she heard a familiar voice. "Lady Brandish…" Brandish woke up and saw someone appear before her. It was Marin back in his regular size smiling at her. "I've found you at last."

Brandish never felt so glad to see her subordinate again. "Marin! I knew you would come. You are deserving of the title of my adorable pet." She sat up and lifted her chained arms behind her. "There is no time to waste. Undo my restraints. The only question remaining is how I shall crush this shabby guild." Brandish saw Marin standing over her and then grabbed her by the throat. Marin pushed his superior down at the floor while Brandish struggled to break free while figuring out what came over her subordinate. "Marin! What do you think you…cease this at onc-"

"You've completely and utterly had your way with me up until now…heh heh." Marin had a crazed and twisted look on his face while seeing Brandish gasp for air. "And for that, you get a failing grade! You fail, my darling!" Brandish struggled to breathe and everything faded into black.

 **B**

At the battle of Hargeon, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel continued to fight against the Alvarez Empire army stationed there. Lyon put his hands together. **"Ice-Make…"** He pointed his hands at a large group of the enemy and a giant foot of ice appeared and slammed them underneath the foot. **"Titan's Foot!"**

Chelia was also making quick work of the enemy. **"Sky God's Boreas!"** Her attack swept up and sent the enemy soldiers away from her.

Ooba's attacks were just making the enemy soldier's dizzy. "Spin for me!"

None of the soldiers didn't expect their enemy to this powerful. "What the hell!?"

"We didn't know they'd be this strong!"

Far off from the battle, Wahl grinned as he locked on several members of both guilds. "Target locked on." He created several missiles around him. "Now time to blow all of you…" He launched them all at once. "TO BITS!"

The missiles quickly reached the battlefield and struck their intended targets. Beth looked over to where some of the explosions were. "Huh, What's that?" One of the missiles struck her as well and another explosion occurred.

"Beth!"

Millianna saw several more of the missiles headed their way. "Kagura! There's something coming at us from up there!"

Kagura ran up to where the missiles were. "Leave it to me!" She jumped straight at the missiles and drew out Archenemy. With several slashes, she managed to cut the missiles in half and landed on the ground as Kagura sheathed her sword and the missiles exploded behind her. **"Archenemy: Flip Form!"**

Chelia was impressed by what Kagura did. "Wow, so cool!"

Kagura sensed someone powerful coming her way and quickly drew out her sword to block Dimaria's own sword against hers. "Oh, not bad at all." The two swordswomen slid back away from each other. Dimaria admired Kagura's outfit. "So that's a kimono. It's pretty cute." She swayed her sword to the side. "But I can make it look better. All we need is some red."

Kagura realized something about her opponent and so did everyone else near Dimaria. It was an overwhelming sense of power coming from the Spriggan Twelve. _"This overwhelming sense of magic of hers…I can't even hear anything that's going on anymore. So this is the power of the Spriggan Twelve…"_

Dimaria smiled at her opponent as she recognized something about Kagura. "Oh, you and Randi have similar haircuts. It'd be so much fun to cut it all off, though."

In the next instant, part of Kagura's outfit was ripped which surprised her. "When did you…!"

 **B**

Brandish's eyes opened to see a different kind of ceiling. It took her mind a few seconds to register what happened to her before she blacked out. She quickly sat up with a panicked look on her face. "Where are we?!"

"We're in the infirmary." Brandish saw Lucy sitting in front of her, Akame leaning against the wall next to the door with her arms crossed, while Cana, and Porlyusica were standing. Brandish looked down to see she still had the magic restraints cuffed on her wrists. Lucy smiled for a reason. "It'll probably sound repetitive and all but we still can't take that off."

Cana smiled as well. "But it's a little mean to keep you locked up back there so we brought you here as well."

Brandish noticed there was one obvious person missing among them. "Where's Marin?"

"He's locked up in a cell." Akame answered. Brandish looked over at her. "It was surprising to see him choking you. Even more so since he's still alive, even though Lucy and I saw you destroy him. Knowing the magic you can do, you probably used your magic to shrink him down to a point where we couldn't see him."

Brandish recognized Akame as one of the girls who fought against Marin. Now that she had a closer look at Akame, she could see a certain look in her eyes that reminded her of someone else. _"Why does she remind me of Jacob?"_

"This child was the one who saved you when you about to lose conscious. She called the other two to move you here. Be thankful for that." Porlyusica explained to Brandish.

Brandish was quiet for a few seconds before asking another question. "Why would you save someone like me?"

Cana thought it was obvious. "Well, that's because we've got tons of questions for you."

Brandish expected as much from her enemy. "I don't have anything to say to you."

Lucy didn't care about that. "Yeah but we don't want any more lives to be lost anyway and that includes yours too."

"You always have the option of torture."

"We can arrange that."

Lucy was totally against Akame's suggestion. "No, we won't do it!"

Cana thought it was a good idea. "Wait, do you want to be though?"

"Cana!" Lucy turned back to Brandish and smiled at her. "We did take a bath together after all. And I somehow don't think you're all that bad."

Brandish didn't expect Lucy, her enemy and Layla's daughter to say something like that to her. So, your questions are about Layla, aren't they?" She raised her cuffed wrists toward Lucy. "Take this off and let talk to you alone. That's my condition."

Cana didn't like that and neither did Akame. "Hey, don't you dare get cocky now-"

Lucy placed her hand in front of Cana. "It'll be fine Cana."

In the next few seconds, Brandish had her cuffs removed. With that done, the three began to leave the room. Lucy was grateful for their help. "Thanks for the help Granny Porlyusica!"

"You can have the key but I'll be keeping the magic sealing stone."

Cana waved at the other girl. "Just scream if need help."

Akame remained and stared at Lucy for a couple of seconds. "Be careful around her." She gripped the handle of Murasame and released it as she turned around. She was the last to leave and closed the door behind her.

Now it was just Lucy and Brandish alone in the infirmary. It was quiet in the room until Brandish spoke. "My name is Brandish and my mother's name is Grammi." She glanced over at Lucy. "She was one of your mother's disciples." Lucy let out a small gasp while her eyes widened in shock. This was a first she had heard about her mother. "When your mother gave up on being a Celestial Wizard, she split her keys between three of her servants. She gave Capricorn's key to Zoldeo and Cancer's key to Spetto…"

Lucy recognized the name as one of the servants who used to work at her mansion. "Wait, old lady Spetto?!"

Brandish continued her story. "And the key she gave my mother Grammi was…Aquarius' key." Lucy remained silent when she heard that. "My mother really looked up to Layla and she polished Aquarius' key until it shone without fail, every single day." Brandish gripped the bed sheet tightly with one of her hands. "But…But…Layla betrayed her…"

That wasn't something Lucy thought her mother would do. Especially with someone she trusted. "What did my mother do?"

Brandish looked at Lucy's direction. "Where do you suppose you got the key from?"

Lucy tried to recall how did that happen. "It…was my mother's…"

"The key was supposed to be left in my mother's care. How could it have ended up with yours then?" That was a good question to Lucy and she had no answer to it. Brandish seemed to have it, though. "Layla had my mother killed so she could get the key back."

Now that really sounded nothing like her mother wouldn't do. "No, my mother wouldn't have-"

Brandish had about enough with Lucy. "Ah, how naïve. A girl living in her own little world." She immediately jumped out of her bed and tackled Lucy to the floor while knocking down a vase from its desk. Brandish wrapped her legs around Lucy's waist while her hand covered Lucy's mouth and nose and her other hand locking both of Lucy's wrists from behind her back. "You shouldn't trust others so easily."

Lucy struggled to break free from Brandish's grip but had no success. "S-Stop!"

"I don't have anything against you, really but this is all I can do for now. But I'll be taking your life…to avenge my mother…" Tears were coming out of Brandish's eyes with a sorrowful look in them. "I'm sorry…but please, just die!"

Lucy moved her body to break free but Brandish kept a tight hold on her. It eventually led to Brandish being on top of the blonde while continuing to suffocate her. While this was going on, neither of them saw the water from the knocked down vase starting to act up until rushed toward where the two girls were. Brandish noticed the water coming at them and swept her away from Lucy. Out of the water came a familiar spirit holding Lucy close to her. "What did you say about my key again?"

Lucy couldn't believe who it was that appeared before her. The last she had seen her was a year ago from the fight against Tartaros. "Aqua…rius?"


	30. The Dragon's Condition

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Twenty Nine: The Dragon's Condition

It's been over a year since Lucy last saw her. She would never forget the moment she would have to sacrifice her no matter how much she didn't want to. A part of her thought she would never see one of her closest friends again until now where Aquarius was holding Lucy close to her. Lucy thought it was almost too good to be true, that it could be a dream but it wasn't. It was real and Aquarius was here with her. "Aquarius…" Even Brandish was stunned to see what had just happened.

Aquarius turned her head to Lucy and smiled at the blonde. "It's been a while, hasn't it Lucy?"

Lucy was overcome with so much joy and happiness within her seeing her friend again. Tears began to come out of her eyes and hugged her spirit while crying. Aquarius would grant her master this since it has been a year since they last saw each other. Lucy let out all of her tears crying into her spirit's shoulder until she calmed down and looked up at Aquarius. "Aquarius…you finally came back to me!"

As much as Aquarius wanted that to be true, that wasn't the case. "Well, not exactly. A year has gone by since that incident with Tartaros and as a result, a new key of the Water Bearer has been born somewhere in this world. It wasn't in celebration or anything like that, but the Spirit King decided to temporarily open the door to this world with his own power. And that's why there's no time. We'll have to cut our reunion short."

Lucy didn't care about that at all. "Even so, the simple fact that we're able to meet again…I'm just so…" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she was still overjoyed seeing her spirit again.

Aquarius looked over at Brandish and smirked at her. "Long time no see to you too, I suppose…Brandish."

Brandish had no reply to the spirit. Lucy was surprised Aquarius knew Brandish in the first place. "You two have met before?"

Her spirit nodded at the question. "The little brat said it herself, didn't she? My key was in her mother's care, for some time. That really takes me back. The two of us used to play all the time, didn't we Brandish?" Brandish still didn't reply and glared at Aquarius. Something she didn't take too kindly. "HEY! WAKE UP YOU DAMN SQUIRT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU CAN'T EVEN MUSTER A HELLO!?"

And Brandish's expression changed to a feared one. "M-My deepest apologies…master…."

Lucy wasn't sure she heard that right. "Mas-what!?"

Aquarius grabbed Brandish by the cheeks and leered her eyes at the girl. "You sure turned into a rebellious little bitch, didn't you? You'll get a boyfriend with a shitty attitude like that! Got it!?"

Brandish quickly nodded. "Yesh…" Even if Aquarius said that, Brandish was already going out with Dimaria.

The spirit let go of the other girl and thought up of something fun. "That reminds me, I want to see you crawl on all fours like a little puppy like you always used to." Brandish did just that and barked a few times. Aquarius petted the Shield's head. "That's a good girl." Then she slapped her. "Like hell you'll get off that easily!"

Brandish strangely enough looked happy that Aquarius slapped her. "Thank you very much, master!"

While this was going on, Lucy didn't know what to think about the scenario that was happening before her. "What am I supposed to be doing here? I have no idea what's going on."

Brandish was bowing down before Aquarius while the spirit was looking down at her. "My master is Lucy and by proximity, that means she is your master as well. You know full well what that means, don't you, Brandish?"

Of course, Brandish did know that but still refused. "Even though that may be the case, I…I will never be able to forgive Layla for her sin of killing my mother."

"But Lucy's not Layla now, is she? Not to mention that Layla didn't kill Grammi in the first place. She would never have in a million years." A strange light appeared in the room and all three were in it. "Come with me to the other side, and I will tell you the truth about it. No, it would be accurate to say that I'll show you."

In the next second, all of them were in a black space where countless stars were shining but that wasn't what caught the two girls' attention. They both somehow transformed into mermaids. "What is this?! I have a tail!?"

"I'm a mermaid?"

Now Lucy noticed they were in a different place from where they were before. "Never mind that! Where are we!?"

"This is the Memory of the Stars. An archive of memories woven by the Celestial spirits for generations." Aquarius explained. "You could think of it as being inside of a dream if you want. But make no mistake, everything projected to you here is the absolute truth." She began moving away from the two girls. "Follow me." Both of them looked at each other before following Aquarius.

It was strange that they were swimming instead of walking which is a strange experience for the two girls. They soon saw they were approaching something and within it, Lucy saw a distant figure. "There's someone coming into view."

They arrived at the scene before them and saw that figure before them looked similar to Lucy. "The woman you're seeing is none other than Anna Heartfilia. She is Lucy's ancestor but also…quite possibly the greatest Celestial Spirit Wizard to ever live." Aquarius explained yet again. They saw another scene where they saw Anna talking to Zeref which surprised Lucy and Brandish. "It was four hundred years ago. The Black Wizard, the dragons, and the Celestial Spirit wizards collaboratively set up a great plan into motion. It was a plan to send powerful warriors who would one day defeat Acnologia in the future. The Celestial Spirit wizards sent them on their journey to the future using the door of Eclipse. As you know, it is a form of Celestial Spirit magic. Anna opened that door and for generations to come, the Heartfilia family watched over and protected the other door to which it led."

Lucy was a little confused about that. "The other door? What do you mean?"

"By nature, the door of Eclipse requires two Celestial Spirit wizards to attend to its entrance and exit. If it is not operated with the utmost care, an incident such as the one from the Grand Magic Games could occur." Aquarius cleared up. "In this instance, the exit, if you will, was in the future. In other words, after opening the entrance, the Heartfilia patiently waited for hundreds of years. And at long last, the door was opened in Layla's generation. In order to finally open the door, all of the twelve keys of the Zodiac were required." They saw a scene with Grammi and very young Brandish. "In addition to gathering the keys that she herself handed down, Layla contacted all the world's Celestial Spirit wizards so that all of the keys could be assembled. However, there was one problem. She was unable to contact Grammi, who had traveled the world to the continent of Alakitasia. My key alone had yet to be found." They cut to the next scene where they saw Layla opening the doors of the Eclipse Gate. "To compensate, Layla decided to use her own life force to make up for the magic power contained in the missing key."

Lucy couldn't help but feel a little sad while Brandish couldn't believe what lengths Layla had to go through. "She went that far…?"

The next scene they saw was Layla lying in her bed with Grammi kneeling next to the bed. "As a result, although she was successful at opening the door, Layla, who was born with a frail body to begin with, fell ill with Magic Deficiency Disease. It was not until seven days after the fact that the news finally reached Grammi's ears."

They overheard the conversation between the two mothers. They could see the grief in Grammi's eyes. "Miss Layla I…after all the kindness you showed me, I have inflicted such pain upon you. For this, I will never forgive myself."

Layla didn't blame her friend at all. "Do not worry. It is nothing to work yourself over, Grammi."

Grammi held up Aquarius' key with guilt written on her face. "I'm no longer worthy of possessing this key which you so graciously entrusted to me. Please, take it in your hands once more."

Unfortunately, Layla couldn't grant her friend's request. "Alas, in this state, I can no longer wield Celestial Spirit magic."

"Then please, allow me to give Miss Lucy the key. She will surely become a magnificent Celestial Spirit wizard in your place."

That was something Layla can allow her friend to do. "The duty of opening the Door of Eclipse, which had been passed down in the Heartfilia family for hundreds of years, has finally been fulfilled by my generation. For that alone, I am eternally grateful. My only wish was for my beloved daughter to be able to live freely and now it has been granted. Which reminds me, how is Brandish? Full of energy as always?"

Grammi sniffed and wiped her tears away. "Of course. Although, without Aquarius, I'm sure she's feeling a tad lonely."

"She was around the same age as Lucy, was she not?"

"That's right. I'll be sure to bring her along the next time I visit you."

Layla would like that very much. "I do hope that they'll become great friends."

Grammi wished the same and smiled at the other woman. "They will. Of that, I'm certain." Both Lucy and Brandish had a somber look on their faces.

"Just like the two of us, you mean?"

"Friends with the likes of you? Do not be absurd Miss Layla."

"You are the one being absurd. It goes without saying that we've always been friends!"

Grammi just laughed at that. "Miss Layla…" After saying her goodbyes to Layla, Grammi left the Heartfilia estate and was making her way back home. That is until someone snuck up from behind her and stabbed Grammi in the back.

The sight was horrifying to Brandish. "Mother!"

Grammi turned to her head see her attacker was. "Z…Zoldeo…"

Zoldeo had an angry look on his face while tears were coming out of his eyes. "It's your fault. Miss Layla is dying because of you!"

Brandish tried to reach out to her mother to try and save her. "Stop this! Stay away from her!"

"Indeed, you're right about that. It is all my fault. This is…what I deserve…"

"How dare you! How dare you take her from us!"

Grammi didn't have much time left and had a last dying request to make. "I beg of you, Zoldeo. My daughter, Brandish…please, spare her life. In exchange for my own…will you grant me this one final wish?"

Zoldeo was torn apart by Grammi's request while Brandish was feeling the same about seeing her mother's final moments. "MOTHER! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Lucy quickly hugged Brandish as they returned back to normal and were back in the infirmary. The hug seemed to calm the other girl down just a little. "It may be a little late but…maybe the two of can be best friends from now on…just like our mothers."

Aquarius smiled at the two girls but there was one more thing she had to tell her master. "Lucy, there's one last thing I have to tell you…"

Before she could, the door opened and Happy came in looking very distressed. "HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Lucy and the other two women didn't expect to see the Exceed. "Happy?"

Happy dragged in Natsu who seemed unconscious. "Natsu just passed out and stopped moving all of a sudden. Someone, anyone, you have to save him!"

Happy's cry for help caught the attention of Cana, Akame, and Porlyusica as the first door of the infirmary was open. "What's going on here?!"

That was a question Porlyusica would like to know as well. "You seem to be in an awful hurry."

Akame looked down and gasped as she saw Natsu lying on the floor. "What happened to Natsu?"

Happy looked down at his friend. "Natsu…he fought with Zeref and…we decided to temporarily retreat. And then, without any warning, he just…" Akame wondered what could've happened to Natsu during his fight against Zeref. Last she remembered, Natsu was confident in his secret weapon in ridding of the Black Wizard. So how was it he came back in this state?

Lucy ran up to Natsu and held him in her arms while looking worried for him. "Natsu! What's the matter?! Get ahold of yourself!"

Cana was the only one who noticed Aquarius was around. "Huh? You're…why are you here?"

Her question wasn't important to the spirit. "There are more pressing matters at hand right now, don't you think?"

Lucy lied her head on Natsu's chest and gasped in fear. "I can't hear his heartbeat."

Happy continued to shake his friend's body. "Natsu! Natsu!"

Lucy herself was finding this hard to believe. "This…This can't be…"

"Out of the way!" Porlyusica kneeled down next to Natsu and examined his body closely. She quickly discovered what was wrong with him and it wasn't good. "This child…he's the one who's always pushing himself beyond his limits and trying to do the impossible, as I recall. This is a direct result of his constant overexertion…his magic power is overheating, and an anti-Ethernano tumor has developed within him."

Happy thought this happened because Natsu used his power against Zeref earlier. Cana was trying to figure out what Porlyusica meant by what she said. "Anti…what the hell is that?"

"A malignant mass has developed inside his body. If it is not removed promptly, he will perish."

"How can something that's inside his body like that be removed?" Happy asked.

The answer was easy to say but nigh difficult to perform. "Surgery is the only option. However, there is no doctor capable of this feat on the continent of Ishgar."

Akame had a suggestion in hopes that it'll help. "Couldn't Wendy or Chelia together use their healing magic on him?"

To her dismay, Porlyusica shook her head. "This is far beyond the scope of even those two."

The situation was only becoming worse for Lucy. "Then what were supposed to do!?"

Porlyusica's answer was closing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Tears were coming out of Lucy's eyes as she looked down at the fire dragon slayer. "Natsu…this can't be happening…please, answer me. Natsu!"

For some reason, Brandish couldn't take seeing the look Lucy had and raised her cuffs. "These magic seals…could you remove them for me?" Everyone in the room looked over at her direction. "My magic is capable of altering the size of all matter in this world. If we can pinpoint the exact location of that tumor, I can shrink it to the point that it will be relegated to a nonfactor."

Everyone was surprised that their enemy was offering her help. More so with Akame as she had never seen that happen before. Happy thought it was too good to be true. "You can really do that?"

It was good enough for Lucy if it'll mean Natsu will be out of harm's way. "Please! Save Natsu! I'm begging you!"

 **B**

Some time had passed and Natsu was resting in one of the beds in the infirmary. Standing next to him was Porlyusica and Makarov who wasn't all too happy with what happened to him. "Honestly! One moment, he's flying out the door on his own and as if he hadn't given me enough to worry about, he comes back sick?!"

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at the guild master. "Stop acting so irritable around my patients."

"You're the last person I want to hear that from!" Makarov breathed out momentarily to calm down. "But…we've managed to make it through the most critical parts; you can rest easy. I must say, that child certainly wields impressive magic. Brandish μ, was it? Who would've thought that in our most desperate hour of need, as opposed to having our weaknesses exploited, we would be saved by our enemy."

Porlyusica caught what Makarov said about Brandish. "That child is…an enemy?"

Makarov though it would be a pain to try and explain it all to her. "Until the battle has ended, I will not disclose the details."

He remembered what Brandish said to them before returning to her cell. _"I'm a prisoner of war, aren't I? Could you return me to my cell? Ah, but I'd like my jacket if it's not too much trouble…"  
_

Makarov admitted he had her all wrong but that didn't change the fact that she was still Fairy Tail's enemy. "So she said. Quite the confounding young woman, if I do say so myself."

 **B**

Brandish was back in her cell sitting on her bed. Lucy and Happy were beyond grateful for what she had done to help Natsu. "I can't thank you enough for saving Natsu."

"Thank you…thank you so much!"

Brandish didn't reply as she didn't look at their direction. "There was no need for you to go back to your cell on your own accord like that."

The other girl would beg to differ. "We're in the middle of a war and you want to let your prisoner run free? I warned you once about naïve thinking. One day, it just may cost you your life. I have no intention of becoming your friend or confidant, so I'd appreciate if you left me alone."

Lucy felt a little disheartened after hearing Brandish say that to her. She'd hoped that they would become friends just like their mothers before. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked back to see Aquarius floating behind her. "Lucy, I need a moment of your time." She looked across the cell at Brandish. "I hope our paths cross again someday, Brandish." The other didn't reply to her. "SPEAK, YOU MUTT!"

"Okay…" Brandish muttered back at the spirit.

The response was good enough for Aquarius and she left with Lucy following her. They arrived at the balcony of the second floor of the guild where they saw the sun setting. "There was something I failed to mention to you earlier."

The blonde did recall something like that back in the infirmary before Natsu came back unconscious. "What was it?"

"I mentioned that my key was reincarnated, didn't I?"

Lucy couldn't forget an important detail like that. "Yeah."

Aquarius smiled at the blonde. "That key is somewhere out there, in this vast world. It could be here in Ishgar. Or it could be in the faraway continent of Alakitasia. It could even be on some other continent. The possibilities are endless. And, just so I make myself crystal clear, you won't be getting any hints from me."

Lucy smiled back at her spirit and nodded. She wouldn't have it any other way. "I understand. I'll find it, no matter what! I won't give you up to anyone else! You're my best friend…so that goes without saying!"

Aquarius was glad that Lucy hadn't changed a bit since they last saw each other. Her body began to glow brightly as she gave her master one last smile for her to remember. "Thanks. I look forward to the day you find me." Aquarius vanished while leaving small glitter of stars in her place.

Lucy remembered what Natsu said before the war started. _"Plus, I've got some things to do when all of this is over."_

She wiped the tears that were coming out of her eyes and smiled. _"I've finally found it too. The thing I want to do. And I won't lose to anyone!"_

 **B**

At the battle to liberate Hargeon, Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel had no choice but to retreat and rest. Lyon slammed his hands on the map at the table while looking frustrated. "Damn it, their manpower is literally overwhelming."

Chelia was also feeling a bit down after their first battle against Alvarez turned out. "We couldn't even get near the city, let alone liberate it."

Over to Kagura, she was sitting Seza style in deep thought while wearing a new kimono. Millianna approached her carefully. "Kagura, are you alright?"

Kagura thought back to her fight against Dimaria. It was embarrassing to her as her previous kimono was fully shredded and was left in her underwear. She had never felt more embarrassed in life. And in battle no less. "I'm alright…is what I'd like to say but…"

Millianna giggled a little and smiled at her. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

 **B**

At the Northern Front of Fiore, Sabertooth and Blue Pegasus also had to retreat due to Bloodman's appearance on the battlefield. It was not the outcome Sting was hoping it would be as he and the other members of Sabertooth were sitting around at a campfire. "We've suffered far too many casualties."

Lector had to agree with him. "No matter how you slice it, there's just too many of them."

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rouge wasn't about to give up, though. "Even so, we have to find a way to keep them in check here."

Yukino was on board with what the shadow dragon slayer said. "Agreed."

 **B**

On the Eastern Front of Fiore…the battle there has already been decided as the four Wizard Saints were lying the ground defeated with injuries all around. God Serena was unimpressed by them. "Hey, please tell me this is some kind of joke. Is this really all you're capable of against lowly 'ole me? And to think, after that pathetic display, you dare don the title of Wizard Saints?"

The four Wizards Saints were helpless against God Serena's power. "God Serena…"

"His power…is this vast?"

"How powerless could I…"

Warren seemed to be the most injured out of them all as he was breathing heavily. "Mavis…I wanted to see your smiling face…just one more time…" God Serena noticed him as Warren recalled the memory where he, Mavis, Yury, and Precht first found Fairy Tail together. "Mavis…Yury…Precht…it looks like it's finally time for me to join you."

The sight of him was pitiful to God Serena and would allow him one last act of mercy. "Just close your eyes Warrod. I'll put you out of your misery. 'God' bye-bye."

From far away, Mavis could sense something was wrong and couldn't help but worry about her old friend. _"Warrod…"_


	31. The Assassin's Thoughts

**A/N: And this chapter concludes the three freebie Fairy Tail Dragon Cry celebration chapters for this story. And yes, I did see the movie and it was awesome.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Thirty: The Assassin's Thoughts

"For Starters, I'll put you out of your misery, Warrod." God Serena held out his hand in front of the fourth strongest Wizard Saint with a smirk on his face. "'God' bye-bye."

Warrod knew his end was inevitable as God Serena prepared his final attack on him. _"Mavis…these next breaths may be my last…"_ He raised his head and stared down at the former Wizard Saint as his hand started to ingrain into the ground. _"However, as a founding member of Fairy Tail, I don't plan on kicking the bucket without a price!"_ Giant trees erupted from the earth and carried God Serena up away from him. "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN WITH ME, GOD SERENA!"

God Serena wasn't expecting Warrod to have this much fight left within him as he was continued to be carried upward by the trees. Wolfheim followed Warrod's thinking and immediately jumped back up on the ground. He used his Beast Transformation magic to transform himself. Wolfheim jumped up to where God Serena was while roaring and struck him while destroying the trees that ensnared the former first Wizard Saint. Jura was next as he made a few gestures with his fingers and several large stone fists came out of the ground struck God Serena at once. He was actually impressed by their effort. "Well, well, looks like you lot can actually accomplish something when you-" He gasped as his eyes widened when saw Draculos held his hand in front of him. "Hyberion!" God Serena was slammed back into the ground.

August and Jacob saw the whole thing happen in front of them. August knew what kind of magic Draculos was using. "I see. Vampire magic. Even from an observer's standpoint, I'm impressed."

God Serena took on a massive amount of damage from the four Wizard Saints before him and was kneeling before Draculos. "It seems your hubris will be your undoing, God Serena."

God Serena's response was just a low growl at him. Jacob tugged at his gloves as he ready to aid his fellow Shield but August blocked with his staff. "This is no cause for concern. It's been a while since I've last seen it, so let us sit back and enjoy…his true power."

God Serena grinned wickedly as the sclera from his eyes turned black while his iris' became white. His teeth sharpened as he stood up while unleashed his magic power. God Serena roared as he slammed both his hands down on the ground and it instantly broke apart as it shook violently while the rocks slammed down upon the four Wizard Saints. **"CAVERN DRAGON'S EARTH DESTRUCTION!"  
**

All four of them were struck by God Serena's attack and were blown away. Jura had never known that the former first Saint could do magic such as this. "This is…Earth Dragon Slayer Magic?"

To August, he couldn't be further from the truth. "Not quite."

God Serena pulled back his arm and fire circled around his right fist. **"PURGATORY DRAGON'S BLAZING HELL!"** He sent his arm forward and his four opponents were consumed by a massive sphere of fire. However, he wasn't done with them yet as his left fist had water circling around it. **"SEA KING DRAGON'S ENCIRCLING DELUGE!"** God Serena sent his left fist forward and unleashed massive powerful waves of water at them.

Jura had never seen anything like this before. "Fire…and water?!"

God Serena spread his arms apart and now the wind was furiously circling around his arms. **"GALE DRAGON'S…"**

"Wind too!?"

"That's enough, God Serena."

August's words made the former first Saint cease his attack. He saw the state he left his fellow former Saints and laughed at them. "What's this? It appears I got a bit too overzealous."

Jacob smirked at God Serena's magic. "A dragon slayer with eight different dragon lacrima residing in his body. Quite the spectacle, as always."

August would have to agree with him. "Hybrid Theory. The man loved by the dragon gods."

God Serena smirked at August's words. "Dragons worship no god and bow to no king. Before the might of my magic, all dragons shall crumble to naught but dust." With their work done, the three Shields continued on to their destination. "Now then, let us depart. We make for Fairy Tail!"

Warrod tried to move but to no avail. He couldn't allow such an opponent to reach the guild. _"Someone…please…at all cost…such a fiercely powerful enemy cannot be allowed to approach the guild!"_ Just as he thought that he and everyone else felt a tremendously strong magic power coming at them. "What…what is this overwhelming magic I sense?"

They saw something appearing in front of the three Shields in a black swirl as the setting sun obscured the figure's appearance. Draculos couldn't figure out who was appearing before them. "Just who…"

The figure before them fully appeared and it was none other than Acnologia himself in his human form. "I smell a dragon."

God Serena and everyone else didn't expect to encounter him this soon in the war. "Acnologia…" His sudden appearance made God Serena glad for some reason as he smiled at the Black Dragon. "I'm flattered you'd come all this way to see little 'ole me. In order to take your head, I've traversed this entire continen-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Acnologia destroyed the large part of the side of God Serena's body with one hand as he passed him by. It took God Serena a second to register what happened to him before falling to the ground dead. Everyone was surprised by how fast and easily Acnologia was able to dispose of one of the Shields and the former strongest Wizard Saint was no more. To Acnologia, it was just one target down. "Only seven dragon slayers remain until I become the complete Dragon of Destruction."

Acnologia continued on his way while ignoring the other Saints and Shields. Everyone saw the Black Dragon make his leave but Jacob wouldn't allow it. Not with what Acnologia did and tugged at his glove once again to teach the Dragon King a lesson. However, August wouldn't allow it. "Desist. He is not an opponent we can hope to defeat. However, if his Majesty were to obtain Fairy Heart, that may be no longer the case. For the sake of our objective, we must make haste for Fairy Tail. At all costs, we will obtain the Heart and present it as an offering to his Majesty." Jacob calmed down and the two remaining Shields continued on their way to Fairy Tail.

 **B**

In the infirmary, Lucy and Happy were watching over Natsu hoping that he would wake up soon. They weren't the only ones looking over him. "How's his condition?" Freed asked.

To Lucy, not much has changed. "He…still hasn't opened his eyes." She was worried about how Freed thought about the others. "How are Bickslow and Ever holding up?"

Freed had confidence in his friends. "They're tough. They'll pull through."

Lucy was glad to hear that about them. "That's a relief."

Ichiya, who was now awake, overheard the conversation. "They could have forgotten about yours truly, could they?"

Speaking of the Thunder Legion, Freed was curious about a certain lightning user. "By the way, where did Laxus head off to?"

The blonde glanced over at him. "He headed south with Erza and Leone to join the battle liberate Hargeon."

"Gray and Wendy are with them too!" Happy added.

Freed thought it would be some time before he would see Laxus again but he was confident in him as he was with Erza and the others. However, he was still worried about him. "I see. I pray that he doesn't overexert himself."

Lucy thought that was highly unlikely. "Knowing him, I doubt your prayers will be answered."

Freed had to agree with Lucy on what she said. "Ah…indeed, I suppose you're right." Lucy wondered what he meant by that.

 **B**

Erza and the others set up camp for the night and were resting before reaching Hargeon. "We'll reach Hargeon tomorrow. Our top priority today is to rest well for what's to come."

Wendy nodded at the older girl. "Got it!"

Carla just yawned. "That goes double for you, Erza. Nursing you back to health rests solely on Wendy's shoulders after all."

Leone stretched out her arms while sitting on a log as she groaned in relief. "Well, I for one can't wait to cut loose on those Alvarez guys. I'm itching for the next fight."

Juvia brought out a large sleeping bag with a heart shaped opening. "My love! Juvia had a feeling that there would be an occasion for it so…Juvia prepared a sleeping bag for two!"

Obviously wasn't on board with that. "No way! I'm getting into that oven!" Gray's answer depressed Juvia.

Wendy had noticed that one of them wasn't around with the rest of the group. "That reminds me, what happened to Laxus?"

"He said something like 'man, I'm starved!' and ran off somewhere. It was kinda strange." Carla clarified.

Gray had a theory about that. "He's the kind of guy who would capture a bear or something for dinner. I bet he's sinking his teeth into it as we speak."

"Are bears delicious?"

"Erza, you're drooling."

Wendy's statement snapped Erza out of it and immediately remembered something. "Oh yes, Wendy, I've been meaning to ask you something." The young dragon slayer wondered what Erza wanted to ask her. What she didn't expect was Erza grabbing her shoulders tightly and violently shaking her while having a crazy look in her eye. "HOW IS IT THAT YOU BECAME KAGURA'S LITTLE SISTER!? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN! PLEASE TELL ME!"

Wendy was becoming dizzy with Erza continuing to shake her. "E-E-E-E-R-R-R-Z-Z-Z-Z-A-A-A-A!"

Carla had a deadpan look on her face as she saw the scene before her. _"I was wondering when she going to ask about that."_

Leone was just laughing her ass off until she saw Erza stop to wince at the pain in her right shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Erza groaned in response as she rubbed her shoulder with her left hand. "I am. It's nothing to be concerned about."

Carla thought otherwise about that. "You shouldn't be moving her body so suddenly like that. You did fight one of the Twelve."

"Do you want me to heal you again, Erza?" Wendy suggested.

Before Erza could answer, Leone intervened. "Hold up there." They saw Leone stand up and walk over to the other girl. She intertwined her fingers and stretched out her hands together while making a cracking sound. "Let me handle this. I have some healing magic of my own in this hands." Leone separated her hands and pointed down at the ground. "Now, lie down on your stomach, please." Erza just stared at Leone for a couple of seconds before doing just that. She crossed her arms under her chin for some leverage and Leone straddled onto the other girl's waist. She moved her fingers playfully while having a happy grin on her face. "Now then…let's start, shall we?" Leone placed her hands on Erza's sides and started to massage them. Erza instantly felt the effects of Leone's massaging and moaned in pleasure. That was the sound Leone wanted to hear. "That's it, just relax and let me do all the work." Leone continued to massage Erza while Erza continued to let out…sensual moans. This continued for a while longer until Erza let out one more loud climaxing moan and that was the signal that the massage was done.

Wendy's face was beet red with what she just heard and Juvia was looking the same. Gray wasn't sure what to think what he had just witnessed. "Was that really necessary?"

Leone removed herself from Erza and sighed contently at her work as she went back to her spot. "Well, that was fun but damn was your body in knots." She sat back down.

Erza groaned as she twisted her body side to side before rolling her shoulders and moved her neck around. She was very pleased with the results. "My word Leone. You truly do have healing magic in your hands. My body has never felt so loose before. You certainly know to please a client."

The blonde chuckled happily at that. "Well, I did work at a massage parlor once so I know my way around the human body. Especially the girls. I gave Akame a really good massage this one time and- " She heard Carla clear her throat and Leone took that as a sign to stop. "Right, stopping now."

While Erza was relishing from her massage from Leone, Gray continued to stare at Leone's Imperial Arms. "Hey…" Leone looked over at his direction. "I've been wondering something about these Imperial Arms of yours. How do they work exactly?"

It was a good question for him to ask and Leone tried to come up with an answer. "Let's see…uh…" She thinking really heard of how to explain it to him."

"They work kinda similar as both caster and holder type magic." Everyone looked over at Wendy's direction. She raised up one finger. "Take Lucy's Celestial Spirit magic. She uses magic to summon her spirits but with Imperial Arms, or least some of them, grant the user the abilities they have such as Leone's Lionel and Mastema that I use. They function independently. The only way to cease their use is to either seal away their powers, take them away, or destroy them."

Hearing that cleared up a question Gray had for quite some time. _"That explains why Leone was able to break out the magic seal cuffs back at one Avatar's branches. Since these Imperial Arms act independent, they're not affected by them."_ There was one more question he wanted to ask. Specifically, to Leone. "And what about that weird trick of yours? When you do a Take-Over while being that weird beast form of yours."

Now that was question Leone was happy to answer and smiled proudly. "Oh, that? That, my fine stripping comrade, is a genius idea."

None of them understood what she meant by that. Fortunately, Wendy was there to explain it further. "What Leone means was that she was the one who came up with the idea of combining magic with Imperial Arms."

Carla remembered that moment clearly. "Ah, yes. I do recall her saying something about 'what would happen if I were to use my Take-Over magic while in my beast form?'. She decided to try it out and it was surprisingly successful."

It was definitely one of Leone's proudest moments. "Oh, yeah and that led to something else. Something only me, Chelsea, and Wendy can do. We call it Imperial Arms Magic." She chuckled sheepishly at the name. "Not the most original name, I know."

Erza didn't think so as she finished stretching out her body. "No, it's a fine name and quite the defining one. It's quite something."

Leone smiled at the other girl as she agreed with her. "Yeah. It really is something. Combining our magic with our Imperial Arms created a magic that's stronger than either of them can do separately."

Juvia thought back to Chelsea and was curious about something. "So how does Chelsea use her Imperial Arms with her needle magic?"

The blonde laughed at that. "She doesn't. Truth be told, Chelsea's Needle magic is her back-up. Her Imperial Arms Magic is a lot more awesome and suits her better. But even that's not close in comparison to what Wendy can do with hers."

Erza had a question of her own about Akame. "

Gray could guess that on his own. "Yeah, no kidding. Using a power similar to Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon Mode with those glowing wings is pretty impressive."

"Uh, actually Gray, that's not my Imperial Arms Magic." Gray and everyone else was surprised by Wendy's answer. "For one, I can't combine Mastema's trump card with my Ice Sky Dragon Mode because I tried doing that before but it didn't work out. I can't combine three powers at once."

Erza was astounded to hear that. "So…what is your Imperial Arms Magic then?"

Leone chuckled smugly. "Oh, it's pretty incredible and powerful. Her Ice Sky Dragon Mode is nothing compared to what Wendy can do once she uses her Imperial Arms Magic."

Wendy thought the older girl was giving her too much credit. "N-No, it's not really all that great at all. I mean after using it, it puts a huge strain on my body and I need a few moments of rest to recover from it. That's why I didn't use it back at the western continent when we were fighting one of the Spriggan Twelve trying to escape. We couldn't afford to lose a single second."

Now Gray and Erza were wondering what Wendy could do with her Imperial Arms Magic. If what they saw from before of the young dragon slayer could do in her Ice Sky Dragon Mode, they couldn't imagine what Wendy could do if she used her Imperial Arms Magic. Well, to Erza, that was a question for another time. As of now, she now had two questions to ask Leone and one of them was about Akame. And what Akame's? What is hers?"

This time, Leone's look on her face changed to uncertain. It was the same with Wendy. "That…we don't know of yet. I mean she can use her shadow magic and Murasame pretty good together but it's not quite a combination such as Chelsea's or mine." Leone did have a guess, though. _"Maybe if Akame used Murasame's trump card…then maybe…"_

She remembered what Akame told her about using Murasame's trump card. _"I would have to discard my humanity. That is what I was taught. Slaying, carnage, and bloodshed…only when your heart embraces the demon inside, can this technique be wielded. At least, that's how I had always interpreted it."_

Leone could scarcely imagine what Akame could do if Akame used Murasame's trump card and if she did, that would where her Imperial Arms Magic would lie. The thought that terrified Leone the most was what Akame could become after she activated her trump card. "Is everything alright Leone?"

Erza's question snapped Leone out of her train of thought and tried to give her a convincing smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking what Akame told me something from before." It wasn't a total lie.

Erza didn't buy it as she knew there was more than what Leone had told them but didn't want to bother with the subject anymore. With one question out of the way, she had one left and smile at the other girl. "I see. Then let me ask you this. It's been about six months since you and the others arrived in our world. I'm curious to know what you think of it so far."

Leone smiled softly at the question and lowered her head to look at the ground. "When I first your world through Wendy's memories, I thought it was beautiful and since coming here…" She chuckled a little. "It's like night and day compared to when I was living in the Capital and every request me and the others took, we saw more of that. More of this land, the people, I never thought I would see such sights in my life. I never even comprehended it." Leone raised her head to look back at Erza and the others. "It's because of that is why I'm willing to fight with everything I got against Alvarez. I may be not from this world but I'll sure as hell fight them tooth and nail to protect it from them. Their soldiers and those Spriggan Twelve assholes."

Erza could perfectly understand Leone's reasoning. "I admire your determination Leone. I can see why Wendy respects you so much."

The blonde chuckled at the Erza's words and then thought up of something. "Hey, speaking of Wendy, you want to hear some stories of how she tried to fly with Mastema the first time?"

And Wendy's face went red in embarrassment. "Leone! Don't tell them that!"

Leone ignored the young dragon slayer's cry. "What? You don't want them to know how you flew in head first straight into a building?" She let out a hearty laugh and clutched her stomach while Wendy pouted.

Gray couldn't help but chuckle a little and looked off into the woods. He stood up and walked in a certain direction. Juvia caught this, as per usual. "Where are you going?"

The ice wizard kept walking without looked back at her. "To see where Laxus went." He disappeared into the forest and Juvia was left alone without her beloved Gray. She sighed and would wait patiently for his return as she went back listening to more of Wendy's failed attempts of using Mastema for the first time. In another part of the forest not too far away from the campsite, Laxus was alone and was sitting on a rock while breathing heavily as he clutched his chest tightly. "How long has that been going on?"

Laxus was surprised by Gray's approached which was strange since he didn't smell his scent. "It ain't got nothing to do with you."

Gray thought that was bull. "Oh, is that so? You that to me, a sworn friend and guildmate? It has everything to do with me." Laxus went quiet as his breathing went back to normal. Gray could guess very well what was up with the lightning dragon slayer. "I take it these are complications from the Tartaros battle a year ago where you purposely inhaled a massive amount of Magic Barrier Particles?" 

Laxus glanced back at Gray while throwing him an angry glare. "Say a single word about it to anyone and-"

"Sheesh man, no need to give me the mega evil eyes." Gray did feel a little intimated by the way Laxus was looking at him.

Laxus calmed down as he looked away from Gray. "This is nothing. I just get these attacks every now and again. It's no big deal. There ain't no need for you to worry about me. Until this battle is over, you better believe I'll protect our guild. Not even death will get in my way." Gray was glad to hear that. He knew that Laxus won't go down that easy without a fight and he'll make sure to win that fight. "In the meantime, put some damn clothes on."

Gray looked down and sure enough, he was in his underwear which surprised him. "What the-?! When the hell did this happen!?"

 **B**

At the Northern end of Fiore, Gajeel and the others also made camp and it was much more lively. Elfman stepped on a rock and roared while pumping his fist into the air. "You think you're so tough huh? Let me show you how a real man fights!"

Gajeel looked unimpressed while Mirajane and Lisanna were laughing. Elfman narrowed his eyes at himself. "Come on, I don't even remotely act like that."

Mirajane would have to disagree. "I don't know Elfman. It's a pretty good impression."

The first Elfman smiled and held up a mascara brush and a few other beauty products and swiped himself. A cloud appeared and when it faded, Gajeel stood in front of the group. Levy clapped her hands at the sight. Gajeel just scoffed at himself while Lily was interested in how this impression will go. The first Gajeel grinned smugly as he pointed his finger at Levy first. "You're under arrest for being short!" Levy took offense to that and Gajeel pointed her finger at Lily next. "You're under arrest for being furry!" He then pointed at Mirajane next. "You're under arrest for serving crappy beer!" Mirajane didn't mind that since this was just an impression. Gajeel pointed at Elfman next. "You're under arrest for being a meathead!"

Obviously, Elfman was pissed at that. "You want to go!"

Gajeel pointed his finger at Lisanna. "You're under arrest for…for…" He was having a hard time trying to find some stupid reason for Lisanna to be arrested but couldn't find any. So, he turned to the real Gajeel. "And you're arrested for eating iron!"

The iron dragon slayer snarled at his doppelganger and went up to him. He headbutted the other Gajeel and made a rather girlish scream as he fell down to the ground rear first. "That's a crappy reason and you know it!"

The Gajeel down on the ground groaned in pain while rubbing his head with his hand. "Jeez, what's your head made of?" He spoke in a girl's voice. A puff of smoke appeared and it revealed to be Chelsea. "Not to mention you gave out stupid reasons for arresting me and the others before." She stood up while still rubbing her forehead.

Gajeel huffed while crossing his arms. "My head's made out of metal." Both he and Chelsea sat back down around the campfire and Gajeel eyed Chelsea's Imperial Arms. "Why are you bringing that thing in the first place? Makeup ain't going to help you in a fight."

Chelsea glared at him. "First of all, this thing, as you call it, is called Gaea Foundation. Second, there's a good reason why I'm bringing it along. You'll just have to wait and see."

Gajeel wasn't interested in the slightest. "Yeah, right. Your reason probably won't work anyway." Chelsea really wanted to hit him but knew that would hurt her instead.

Lily decided to intervene. "It's impressive how well you can imitate the person you transform into."

At least someone can appreciate Chelsea's ability, even if that someone was a talking cat. "Thank you. It helped out a lot whenever I went on a stealth mission. I suppose I owe it all to Granny Babara."

The name Chelsea mentioned grabbed everyone's attention. Especially Lisanna. "Who's Babara?" Chelsea immediately realized what she said and lowered her head while looking a little disheartened. Lisanna could tell she must've asked a sensitive question. "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it-"

"It's fine." Chelsea interrupted. She took in a deep breath and looked back at the group before her. "Before I joined Night Raid and after I killed that cruel baron, I was with another group called the Oarburgh group. They were assassination group well known for being responsible for assassinations throughout history. I was taken under by Babara Oarburgh, an old woman who was renowned for her killings and ruthlessness, as her apprentice. She did put up with me and I wasn't the only one with her. There was also another member of the Oarburgh group, Taeko. It was great being with them and I learned a lot. Though, there were times where Granny would mention times about when she was young and beautiful and whatnot." Chelsea began to feel nostalgic talking about them again.

"Eventually, we were hired by the Revolutionary Army for an important mission. It was to kill this one group from the Empire that was giving them trouble. During a scouting mission, I saw what some of them looked like and those few alone were able to kill all of the Imperial Arm mercenaries. They must've been stronger than I thought since they…" Everyone could pretty much guess what happened to them. They could see the difficulty Chelsea was having in saying her next words. They even saw Chelsea close her hand tightly and tremble. "Not only they killed Taeko, but also Babara which I thought was impossible." Chelsea couldn't help but chuckle a little. "I hated to admit it but Taeko was better than me in every way and Granny, sure her reputation could scare a lot of people but she was nice. To me and Taeko anyway. Still, back then, I couldn't believe they were killed. Fathom really. I never really did find out who in that group killed them but little did I know, that was only the beginning. The other members of the Oarburgh group were killed one by one, including Madam Mera until it was only me. After that, I pretty much decided to stay in the Revolutionary Army until I was chosen to be part of Night Raid."

Most of the group felt sad for Chelsea. She had lost so much and suffered as well. Lisanna felt the most of it. Chelsea felt tired and yawned while stretching out her arms. "I think that's enough for me tonight. We do have a big battle tomorrow that could decide the fate of the guild and possibly the land." She stood up and walked away from the group. Little did she, her words did worry Levy a little. Everyone else soon followed suit as Elfman put out the fire and everyone turned in for the night. Almost everyone. While Mirajane was fast asleep and Elfman snoring away, Lisanna was still awake and waited for the right time. She shimmied away from her siblings and left to find Chelsea as she had a few more questions about her. The youngest Strauss sibling headed over to where Chelsea was sleeping at and when she approached the site, she was surprised Chelsea wasn't sleeping as well. She was just sitting at the edge of a cliff staring into the night sky. Lisanna smiled at the sight. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

Chelsea didn't act surprised when Lisanna asked from behind due to sensing her aura. "If you want."

Lisanna quickly took up the offer and walked up to Chelsea. She sat down next the other girl and stared at the starry night with her. "So how come you're not sleeping? You're the one who said we have a big battle to decide the fate of our guild."

The other girl chuckled a little. "I could ask you the same but…I tried to go to sleep but my head kept going back to Taeko and the group I was with. Something like that hasn't happened to me in a long time. Not since when I first found out that she and the others were killed." Chelsea let out a sad sigh. "It's strange. I never talked about Taeko and or my previous group to anyone before. Not even to Akame and the others."

Lisanna smiled at her as she could pretty guess why. "I think it's great that you're opening up to us more. It shows that you can trust us." Chelsea had to admit Lisanna had a point about that. The youngest Strauss sibling was wondering about something concerning Chelsea. "Hey, have you ever thought of getting revenge on the people who killed your group?"

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh at the question the other girl had asked her. "Getting revenge would only end up getting myself killed. I don't think I'll meet the people who were responsible for their deaths. I thought of that back then and I definitely still think that now."

Lisanna didn't know what to think about Chelsea's answer. For one, Chelsea didn't even bother tracking down the very people who had killed her previous team but she was living in a world where death was constant. Perhaps it was for the better. Lisanna then recalled what Chelsea said before. "Is their deaths the reason why you said all of those things from before?"

Chelsea turned her head to look at Lisanna as she was trying to figure what the other girl was talking about. Then it hit her. _"What I'm trying to say is all of you better get your act together. If not, there'll be a good chance one of you ends up dead next before all of this is over."_ Somehow, she knew those words would come back to bite her. Chelsea looked back up at the stars. "Something like that. You already know the reason why I said those words before." Of course, Lisanna knew that. It was Chelsea's own way of being concerned for her new teammates and didn't want to lose them like she did with her last team. Chelsea chuckled again as she came up with a random thought. "Now that I think about it, I bet Taeko and Akame would've become fast friends if they ever met each other. I can actually see that happening."

Lisanna giggled at that as well and leaned back. "You don't have to worry about us, you know." Chelsea looked at the other girl's direction again and saw her smile. "We're a guild so we're always there for each other no matter what." She looked back at Chelsea gave her that same smile.

Chelsea was happy to hear that. She still had the fear of losing her comrades but it was significantly less than what it felt from before. She then closed her eyes and let out a yawn while covering her mouth with her hand. "I guess I needed this after all." She started set her hand back down. "I feel like I can sleep better no-" Her eyes instantly opened as she felt her hand resting on something else. So did Lisanna and both girls looked down to see that Chelsea's hand was on top of Lisanna's. Both of their faces went slightly red and Chelsea immediately removed her hand from the other girls. They both turned away from each other while feeling a little flustered. Neither of them spoke for a couple of seconds before Chelsea decided to start. "W-Well, I guess I better get to bed down. Big battle and whatnot."

Lisanna giggled awkwardly. "Y-Yeah. Goodnight Chelsea." Both girls stood up and went back to their respective sleeping bags. While Lisanna was walking back to where her sister and brother were, she clutched the top of her chest and felt her heart flutter a little. Chelsea's was just beating a little harder.

At another part of the cliffs, Chelsea and Lisanna weren't the only ones awake at the time being. Gajeel was looking over the scenery squatting near to the ground. He could hear Levy's footsteps approaching him and smelled her scent. Levy came up to Gajeel and stopped just behind him. "Gajeel, you're going to sleep?"

The iron dragon slayer could say the same about her. "Aren't you in the same boat?"

Levy had a doubtful look on her face. "Yeah. It's like…I can't shake this feeling that we may never return to the guild. Our enemy this time is truly in a completely dimension than anything we've faced up until now. I'm not strong like everyone else so…I guess I'm just scared." An iron beam came up from the ground near Levy which surprised and more came out surrounding her. "Gajeel!"

Gajeel stood in front of Levy while resting his arm on one of the iron beams. "You're under arrest for one count of complaining too much."

Levy knew he was joking but felt a little bad bothering him. "Sorry."

Gajeel didn't mind as he smiled at her. "You're under arrest so…I'll definitely throw you in the slammer when we get back to the guild. Don't you forget it."

Gajeel had an odd way of reassuring others but Levy was grateful for what he said and smiled at him. "I won't." While this was going on, Lily, who was close by, had one eye open as he heard their entire conversation.

 **B**

The next day arrived and so did the second battle of liberating Hargeon from Alvarez's control. Both sides were already charging at each other and fighting. Kagura was the one leading the charge. "Today is the day we take back Hargeon! Advance!"

Dimaria was surprised to see her regain her fighting spirit back so quickly after the humiliation she gave her yesterday. "She's quite in high spirits in spite of me having my way with her yesterday." Wahl was just laughing maniacally. As much as Dimaria wanted to strip Kagura out of her new kimono again, she felt like toying with someone else. "Let's find a different girl to pick on today."

" **Sky God's Boreas!"** Chelia used her sky god slayer magic to rid of a group of enemy soldiers.

They didn't expect to give them this much trouble. "What's with this damn runt!?"

"She's putting up quite the fight."

Chelia landed the ground while skidding on it as she prepared her next attack. **"Sky God's…"** Her attack was interrupted as the left sleeve of her shirt was torn apart instantly.

The soldiers saw Dimaria appear and cheered. "Lady Dimaria!"

The Shield smiled at the new toy she was going to play with. "I'm taking this one for myself."

More of Chelia's outfit was being destroyed and had to cover up her chest with her arms. "N-No! Stop it!" Her shirt was completely gone and was now topless in front of her enemy.

Dimaria loved the sight before her. "I love seeing girls make that face. I simply can't get enough of it. I'll give you plenty of tender love and care just like I did with your friend yesterday. Well, if that were any true but unfortunately, that's not the case today. You're a healer, aren't you?" She readied her sword and came at the god slayer. "It's a pain if your troops keep coming back, so do me a huge favor…and die?!" Chelia couldn't react fast enough to evade Dimaria's attack.

" _ **ICE SKY DRAGON'S STRIKING SPEAR!"**_ Wendy came out of left field and struck Dimaria at the side of her head while yelling with her attack. She added more power to her attack and blew away Dimaria from Chelia. However, Wendy wasn't done yet and took in a deep breath. _**"ICE SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"**_ She unleashed her breath attack straight at the Shield.

Dimaria was laying on the ground while groaning as she wiped the side of her mouth. "What the hell just hit me?" She quickly noticed Wendy's attack headed her way. All she could do at the moment was stare at it before it reached her.

At her end, a thunderous explosion occurred. Chelia felt very happy seeing her girlfriend again and smiled lovingly at her. "Wendy…"

Wendy exited out of her Ice Sky Dragon Mode and looked back at the other slayer girl. She returned Chelia's smile with her own. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Chelia. The Sky Lovers are finally doing their reunion tour." They both felt a strong burst of wind coming at them and they saw Dimaria standing up with her sword raised in the air. She didn't a very happy look on her face. "Were you the one that socked me in the face?"

"Lyon! We're busting through the front lines!"

Lyon didn't expect Gray to show up on the battlefield. "Gray!?"

"Let's take them all out in one go."

He also didn't expect to see Juvia either. "Juvia!?" Actually, he was kinda happy Juvia was here. _"As always, she's so cute!"_ Lyon snapped out of his thoughts as he realized something. "But why are you all here now?"

"This was our fight from the start! For purposely sticking your noses in our guild's troublesome affairs, all of you…" Erza stood next to Kagura. "Have my sincerest thanks!"

Kagura was surprised to see Erza again. "Erza?"

Erza turned to Kagura. "Follow my lead."

The other smiled at her and nodded. "I shall."

" **Sunsteel Impact!"** A powerful shining light was crashing through a group of enemy soldiers as they flew high in the sky and back crashing into the ground. Leone grinned as she was in her Radiant Sun Lion Take Over form. "Knock knock! Death's at your door you Alvarez assholes!"

While all of this was going on, Wahl saw Fairy Tail's arrival from looking on top of a building. "Hmm? So they've come to us on their own accord, have they? Fairy Tail never fails to entertain."

He immediately sensed that something was behind him and was struck to the ground by Laxus stood behind him with light with his lightning. He readied his next attack at the Shield. "You're the scumbag who took out Freed and the others."

Laxus attacked with his left arm but Wahl managed to catch it and prepared an attack of his own while grinning at the lightning dragon slayer. "Sorry, never heard of them."

His eyes widened as Laxus struck him again with his right arm discharging his electricity. "They're my friends! Don't you forget it!"


	32. The Dragon vs The Adjudicator

**A/N: Wait, this hit up to 100 favorites and 100 follows? Time for the obligatory surprise thank you chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Thirty One: The Dragon vs The Adjudicator

Wahl was sent flying away after being struck by Laxus' attack. He skidded on the ground a few times before turning his body around and grabbed the ground while sliding to a complete stop. He was quite surprised how strong his opponent was and pieces of the ground began to float and shift shape. "Alchemically fuse copper and zinc…and drill them into nine-millimeter bullets!" All of the bullets he created were sent immediately toward Laxus. "Fire!"

The bullets were quickly closing in Laxus and before any of them could reach him, Laxus instantly vanished in a flash of lighting. That same kind of lightning destroyed the bullets and was headed over to where Wahl was. In the next second, a massive lightning bolt occurred where the two were. Lyon and Gray noticed it quite easily. "Lightning?"

Gray smiled as the lightning bolt vanished. "This kind of weather is normal for Magnolia." He turned around to see several Alvarez soldiers coming at them. "Sunny with a chance of Laxus." Gray threw his arm down and sent a large wave ice at the soldiers, effectively freezing them all solid. "Transitioning into freezing rain later in the day!"

Meanwhile, at the aftermath of Laxus' last attack, several of the houses were destroyed as result. As the smoke cleared around Wahl, he saw Laxus standing on top on the roof of the house in front of him. This fight was proving to be a little more fun than he thought. "Hey, you're pretty good, arent'cha? Let's see here." He locked onto Laxus and saw an x-ray of his body. "Analyze." Wahl gasped at what he saw was going on inside his opponent's body. "You…what the hell? Your organs are-" Laxus came at him full force before Wahl could finish what he was going to say. Wahl grinned as his left arm transformed into a fully robotic arm with the Alvarez emblem on his shoulder. Both of them attacked with their fists head on and a force of lightning flying out everywhere as a result. "You're quite something punk! How're you even alive right now anyway? There's no way you're human."

Laxus pulled back his left arm with his lighting surrounding it. "How am I alive? I never have and never will sweat the details." He struck Wahl right into the ground with enough power to destroy it. "It's all about how I live from here on out!"

Wahl thought what Laxus said earlier was amusing to him as he grinned. "Give me a break. You humans are always fixated on your little 'expressions' and 'morals'." Now his right arm became fully robotic. "Well, before you get your hopes up, hear me out. Lighting ain't going to do shit to me!" He quickly came back up and punched Laxus right back him with his right fist while cackling. "So, how do you want to die!? Think E-xtra hard!"

At the outskirts of Hargeon, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, and the rest of the Fairy Tail continued to fight against the Alvarez army. Erza cut down another of the soldiers and proceeded to move to the next but Kagura had something else in mind. "Erza! Let's proceed forward!"

Erza turned head at Kagura. "There are still enemies remaining here."

"No worries! We'll clean up the mess here!" Millianna called out.

Risley and Araña backed up the cat girl. "If you underestimate the mermaids, you're going to get burned!"

"Kagura, Erza! You head to the port!"

Hearing that caught Erza's attention. "The port?"

Kagura admitted Araña had a good point as she walked up to Erza. "The Spriggan Twelve…that female swordswoman, the alchemist, those two aside, yet another still awaits us in the port area." She stopped and turned to Erza. "The two of us shall join forces and eliminate him together."

Erza gave Kagura a confident smile. "Right."

Unbeknownst to them, Leone's lion ear happened to pick up the conversation but with all of the other noise in the battlefield, she could only pick up some parts here and there. However, it was good enough for her. "The port, huh? Sounds like the main action is happening there." She saw a group of Alvarez soldiers charging at her and grinned. "Guess I'll have to go through you bastards first!" Her arm glowed brightly and rushed at them. In the next moment, an explosion of light appeared and several of the soldiers screamed while flying in the air.

In another part of the battlefield, Wendy and Carla stood next to a topless Chelia while confronting Dimaria. Carla wrapped Chelia's body with Wendy's jacket. "Going topless in a war is unbecoming, you know. Here, you wear this for now. It's Wendy's."

Chelia appreciated Carla's kindness. "Thanks, Carla." She tried to put it on but experienced some…difficulties. "H-Huh? It's really tight on the chest."

Wendy heard the comment and felt a little self-conscious. _"It's alright. I'm going to grow bigger. I'm going to grow bigger. I know it because I grew a little taller."_

Dimaria smirked at her young opponents. "Pardon the interruption my precious pipsqueak duo. Need I remind you where exactly you are right now?"

Chelia managed to put on Wendy's jacket and readied herself this time. "Stay vigilant. This chick's magic is a complete mystery to me."

Wendy didn't need to be told twice. "Got it."

Obviously, Dimaria really can't take her three small opponents seriously. Especially in a situation like the one they're in now. "This is a battlefield, not some playground. For children like you to meander around in…"

"You're the ones responsible for turning the once peaceful Hargeon into a battlefield in the first place!" Wendy retorted. We'll take it back from your clutches, no matter what!"

Dimaria would gladly accept their challenge just of the fun of it. "So be it. But first, a warning: I show absolutely no mercy, not even to snot-nosed kids." She calmly and casually spread her arms apart. "To tell you the truth, I could kill you both with a snap of my fingers. You heard correct. In the blink of an eye, you two would be reduced to corpses."

Carla took up a defensive stance. "Here she comes!"

Dimaria grinned at the easy victory that was before her. "Indeed. A split second…from your perspective, that is." She made a clicking noise with her teeth.

Back at the town, Laxus' battle against Wahl continued. Laxus slid along a roof of a house while Wahl continued his assault. He came up close to the lightning dragon slayer and punched him out of his coat. Laxus went through several houses before landing on the roof of the next house and lightning surrounded his body. He leaped over to where Wahl was and kicked him down through the roof all the way to the ground. Wahl crashed on all fours and stayed there for a couple of seconds. "Analysis complete. He's afflicted by large quantities of Magic Barrier Particles which somehow infiltrated his body. However, this lug's magic power is still top-tier within Fairy Tail. With my current 'frivolous' personality setting, there is a possibility that I could get the carpet pulled out from under me." Light began to emit from his body. "Overwriting current personality setting to 'coldhearted'. Strengthening exoskeleton. Switching to Assault Mode. Setting 'Laxus' as sole target. Diverting all magic power to magic fusion over ignition." His body began to change shape. "Estimated timeframe for complete annihilation: Ninety seconds."

Laxus saw the light coming out of the hole he put Wahl in and looked down only to see a sphere of light quickly passing him by and then exploded massively behind him which burned the left part of Laxus' shirt. The explosion was massive enough for everyone to see. Ezra wondered what was she seeing. "What in blazes?"

Kagura was also mesmerized by the sight of the explosion. "The sky itself has been scorched?"

Leone punched a soldier's head off before looking up at the sky. "What the hell is going on now?!"

Smoke began to clear up from around Wahl. "Amending erroneous calculations…" Laxus felt sudden pain going through his body when all the while, Wahl stood up looking completely different. His appearance now was his body being completely cybernetic and a very serious look on his face. "Assault Wahl, ready for sortie."

Laxus couldn't believe the timing of his body attack and gripped his shoulder tightly. _"Now, of all times…this damn body of mine…!"_

The lightning dragon slayer gasped as he saw Wahl firing up the thrusters behind his back and flew straight at him. He struck Laxus in the chest and several smaller thrusters opened in his arm. They fired up and launched Laxus away while giving off a thunderous sonic boom that caused extra damage. Wahl was far from over with his attacks. "Confirming targets' current survival status. Engaging pursuit system." He fired multiple missiles out of his back and all of them were targeting Laxus. **"Missile Bombardment: Fire!"** All of the missiles struck Laxus at once and multiple explosions occurred. Wahl pointed his left arm forward and it opened up. **"Anti-Matter Laser."** He fired his laser right at Laxus and struck him. The attack managed to destroy Laxus' shirt. "Confirming target's current survival statues…" Wahl manifested a large railgun on his back. **"Railgun Bombardment:"** The Shield fired a powerful stream of electricity at Laxus. **"Pierce the target!"** Unlike the two previous attacks, Wahl's railgun attack didn't affect Laxus. In fact, the lightning surrounded Laxus' body and quickly headed back to him. "Miscalculation! Electric-type attacks are favored by this target!"

Laxus punched Wahl in the head and sent him flying through the streets. Wahl managed to stabilize himself. "However, my components are immune to electricity as well." He put his right arm forward and opened up to fire countless bullets at the lightning dragon slayer. Laxus dodged the bullets while closing in on Wahl. As soon as he came in close, Laxus delivered a lightning clad kick at the adjudicator. Wahl crashed through some crates and realized he'd miscalculated. "System error! Planned extermination time limit exceeded! System error! This human…" Wahl saw Laxus walking toward him but then saw that he dropped to one knee while coughing out blood. Wahl knew what was happening to Laxus. "It seems…the target's body has reached its limit. The Magic Barrier Particles contaminating the target's internal organs are interfering with his vital functions. It is therefore reasonable to assume that his mobility is severely limited and even the act of breathing is a painful task." Laxus breathed out painful gasps as he lied on the ground. Wahl finally stood up. "Even if mobility were still within his capabilities, his lightning attacks would be ineffectual. In chess, this situation would be referred to as 'checkmate'."

Laxus tried to move his body but it wouldn't listen to him and the breathing made it more difficult. "Damn it…god damn it…!"

Wahl pointed his right arm at the lightning dragon slayer and his palm began to glow. "With this attack, the target's death is assured. You should be grateful, human, the pain and suffering you've endured will soon be completely erased." He closed his eyes. "Along with your very existence." All Laxus could do was glare at his enemy angrily. The light in Wahl's palm was beginning to become brighter. "Commence loading of unlawful ammunition by means of Ethernano particle degradation. Magic fusion oven critical point breakthrough. Kill system: online." Wahl opened his eyes. **"Etherion: Activate!"**

Laxus still wasn't going to give up as he pushed his body up. _"I came all this way for a single purpose…"_

The light before Laxus obscured Wahl completely. "Vanish."

" _To protect the guild at any and all costs!"_ Laxus began to draw on the ground with his index finger and a light followed wherever it went. _"This guild, which has endured and persevered for hundred years…I won't let you lay a finger on it!"_ Runes appeared and circled around both Laxus and Wahl.

Wahl's attack was interrupted and couldn't process what was happening. "What…what have you done, human!?" He took a closer look and saw it really was. "A Jutsu Shiki barrier?! In the course of our frantic battle, he was able to conjure a magic circle of this magnitude?!"

Laxus was already back on one knee and felt a little proud of what he did. "The contents of this Jutsu Shiki barrier…were handed down directly from Freed!"

As impressive as the feat was, Wahl wasn't concerned about it in the slightest. "How unfortunate! It seems your memory capacity is lacking, human! Jutsu Shiki barriers are completely ineffectual against me!" He destroyed the entire circle surrounding them. **"Magic Barrier Particle Nullifier!"**

Wahl thought it was completely pointless for his opponent to perform a desperate last action spell that wouldn't affect him. That is until he noticed Laxus' breathing became easier and regulated as he was standing up. Laxus gave his enemy a devilish grin. "I owe ya one, Freed. There aren't many wizards in the world who can easily dispel one of your barriers. But if there ever was one, he could probably…render Magic Barrier Particles completely null and void! In other words…just the medicine the doctor ordered."

As soon as Wahl heard those words, he'd realized that Laxus tricked him into ridding the Magic Barrier Particles that was plaguing his body for the last year. "Shit! I've been played!" He let out a scream of frustration while steam was blowing out everywhere from his body. "MOTHERFUCKER! PERSONALITY SETTING ERROR! PERSONALITY SETTING ERROR!"

Lightning surrounded Laxus' body and charged at his enemy. "As much as it pains me to bare my fangs at my savior, you really did a number on my family! Savior or not, it's time to pay!"

Wahl let out a mechanical cackle. "AHYAHYAHYAHYAHY! ARE YOU DEAF, IMBECILE!? I AM IMMUNE TO LIGHTNING! POWERLESS! YOU'RE POWERLESS BEFORE ME! AHYAHYAHY! KUHAHAHA!"

Laxus could care less about what his opponent said about his lightning and struck him in the chest while lightning discharged out of the attack. "ALLOW ME TO ENLIGHTEN YOU…THE WEIGHT OF MY LIFE ALONE…DOESN'T EVEN COMPARE TO THEIRS!"

Wahl's eyes became checkered and grinned at the futility of Laxus' attack. "IT'S USELES-" He saw that the lightning coming out of Laxus was red for some reason now. "WHAT THE FU-?! DARK RED LIGHTNING?! ANALYSIS IMPOSSIBLE!" While Laxus roared out, he strangely recalled his conversation with Mavis back at Ryuzetsu Land during the Grand Magic Games.

 _F_

"Yury?"

Laxus and Mavis were sitting next to each other by the pool. The first guild master smiled at the lightning dragon slayer. "He was Makarov's father so…that would make him your great-grandfather."

This was the first Laxus of heard of Yury. "So he was one of the founders of Fairy Tail? That old geezer, he never told me a damn thing."

Mavis leaned back using her arms. "You're the spitting image of Yury."

Laxus was interested in knowing more about his great-grandfather. "What kinda guy was he?"

Mavis recalled everything she knew about Yury. "He had a bright personality and had a knack for getting everyone around him in a cheerful mood."

Laxus huffed at that. "Sounds to me like we're not even from the same species."

Mavis continued about Yury. "And more than anyone, he kept his friends close. To him, they meant more than the entire world."

She remembered what Yury said to her all those years ago. _"No matter what awaits us in the future, my one and only dream is to protect you. And last but not least, to believe in you to the bitter end."_

Hearing that only furthered Laxus' opinion about his great-grandfather. "Like I said, we're nothing alike. A while back, I drove a wedge between the guild and made people choose sides. To this day, being back in the guild with everyone just doesn't feel right. I don't deserve it."

Mavis saw that in a different way. "But even so, you never let that prevent you from protecting your friends, isn't that right?" Laxus could only stare back at the first master. "In that regard, you and Yury are one and the same."

 _F_

Laxus' red lightning attack went straight through Wahl's body and absolutely destroyed it into pieces. Alongside him was his great-grandfather, Yury, in spirit. **"MERCURY FULMINATE-THUNDER GOD!"** What remained of Wahl crashed on the ground while Laxus breathed out. He had won the fight against one of the Spriggan Twelve, the Adjudicator: Wahl Icht.


	33. The Dragon's Breaking Point

**A/N: A second chapter? Well, this did hit one hundred favorites and follows, didn't it?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Thirty Two: The Dragon's Breaking Point

Lucy was sleeping soundly on Natsu while Happy was still awake. All the Exceed could do was just watch his best friend recover. "Natsu…"

He still couldn't forget what Zeref said to Natsu back at their fight. _"If you kill me, you will cease to exist as well."_

Happy had a determined look on his face as he would never let that happen. _"I'll never give up, no matter what! There has to be another card we can play. I won't stop believing that!"_

 **B**

In the main hall of the guild, Akame was just sitting at a table all by herself while eating a BLT. Her fiftieth one and she was only halfway through with her pile. She needed all the energy she could get when a fight against the enemy does happen. Akame needed to be prepared and alert. While she was eating, Akame overheard what was currently happening on the other lines. Mavis approached Warren. "Warren, how are the battles at each locale?"

Warren checked his radar. "Zeref's main forces in the west are showing no signs of movement. Up north, Pegasus and Sabertooth were in a deadlock for quite some time but…once Gajeel's squad arrives, the battle should start to shift in our favor."

Max was worried about something else. "What about the east? The Wizard Saints are holding down fort down there, aren't they?"

That was the part Warren was worried about the most. "I have no clue what the hell happened out there. All I know is that three Spriggan Twelve members were reduced to two and they're currently heading straight for the guild!"

Jet and Droy became very worried when they and everyone else heard that. "Are you telling me they were able to break through?"

"Then that means…Jura and the others must have been…" Mavis didn't even want to think about what may have happened to Warren.

There was only one more location Makarov needed to know. "What about the south? What's the status of Erza's squad?"

Warren looked over at the main the radar where it displayed Erza's and the other's locations. "One of the Twelve's signals has vanished! It looks like someone managed to take down one of them!?"

That was the first piece of good news everyone heard during the whole war. "Hey, do you think maybe…we've actually got this?"

"Damn right! One of the Twelve is our prisoner after all."

"In other words, there are eight members remaining!"

"We can win this war!"

"Not so fast." Everyone turned to Makarov as he had a very serious look on his face. "They've broken through our last line of defenses on the eastern front and we have no backup plan. To make matters worse, we have no clue when Zeref will make his move from the west." And that warning dashed away everyone's cheers away. Perhaps it was too soon to be celebrating after all. Makarov turned to Mavis. "Given the dire situation, I humbly ask that you lend us your wisdom once again, first." He saw that Mavis had something on her mind. "First?"

All Mavis could do was look away from the eight master. "Please allow me some time to ponder." Mavis had to come up with a plan and quickly so that the war can end. _"For the sake of defeating Zeref…what I'm able to do is…"_

Akame overheard everything everyone was talking about and became more worried. With the east now breached, two of the Spriggan Twelve were making their way to the guild now. She set down her sixty-fourth BLT down and gripped the handle for Murasame. _"They may be stronger than Esdeath but as long I can cut them with Murasame, that'll be enough."_ As of now, all Akame could do was to bide her time. She looked over at the radar where Erza and the others were and couldn't help but feel worried. _"I hope you're doing alright, Leone."_

 **B**

The battle to liberate Hargeon raged on. Gray and Lyon charged in together toward a group of enemy soldiers. "Gray!"

"I'm on it!" They used their ice magic together and trapped the entire group in ice.

Juvia was busy herself in dealing with some of the soldiers. **"Water Slicer!"** Her attack managed to go through several of the enemy soldiers.

However, she was so caught up in attacking the enemy, she failed to notice two soldiers jumping from behind to attack her. Gray managed to notice it but feared he was too late. "Juvia, look out!"

The two soldiers came in close but were then struck away by several swords. Magic swords to be in fact. Everyone saw who managed to save Juvia. "Whew…it's been a while, hasn't it?"

 **Crime Sorcière guild member: Meredy**

Juvia was happy to see an old friend again. "Meredy!"

While Gray was happy to see her again (and for saving Juvia), he was wondering why she was here. "You're…what the hell are you doing here?"

Meredy smiled at them and waved. "Crime Sorcière joins the battle!"

Meanwhile, Lyon really couldn't take his eyes off of Meredy. "S-She's adorable…"

Back at the town, Erza and Kagura were making their way to the port where the third Spriggan Twelve member resided. "I see it! The port's just up ahead!"

Kagura noticed from up ahead. "Someone is there!"

They saw two enemies who donned knight armor. "Halt! We are the Four Knights of the Standard from the Neinhart squadron!"

"We shan't allow you to proceed any further."

Erza and Kagura didn't slow down one bit. "Erza!"

"Indeed!" Erza transformed into her Clear Heart armor and both she and Kagura were able to bowl through the two knights over. "Push straight through!" They continued on to the port. "We work well together you and I."

Kagura wondered if Erza ever injured at all. "Weren't you supposed to be wounded?"

They soon quickly noticed two more enemies above them and looked up. "Dumbasses! Did you forget already?! We're called the Four Knights!"

"You're far too nonchalant!" Before the last two knights could do anything, a certain someone blasted them away with ease.

 **Crime Sorcière guild member and founder: Jellal Fernandes**

Both Kagura and Erza were surprised to him to see. Especially Kagura. They saw him land in front of them. "You're…"

"Punctuality was never my strong suit."

Erza instantly realized that Jellal was here, in front of Kagura. "Hide your face at once!"

Jellal would do no such thing. "No, I won't flee any longer. I've come to here to…defeat Zeref once and for all."

Kagura was feeling a myriad of emotions going through her right now as Jellal, the person who was the one responsible for her older brother's death, was standing in front of her. "Jellal…" Erza couldn't help but feel worried about how this'll play out further on.

Turning back the clock, Wendy, Carla, and Chelia were about to fight Dimaria. "To tell you the truth, I could kill you both with a snap of my fingers. You heard correct. In the blink of an eye, you two would be reduced to corpses."

Carla took up a defensive stance. "Here she comes!"

"Indeed. A split second…from your perspective, that is." She made a clicking noise with her teeth and it echoed throughout the battlefield. Everything went still and eerily silent. Dimaria hugged herself as it was just her and her alone. "At this moment, I am alone in the world. This world is mine and mine alone." She giggled as she put a finger on her lower lip. "Everyone's wished for it at least once, haven't they? 'If only I could make time stop completely' that is." She walked up to a still standing Wendy and leaned in toward her. "Time-sealing magic: Age Seal. Catch my drift? It's the absolute strongest magic that cannot be possibly be overcome." Dimaria stood next to Wendy and squeezed her cheeks with one hand. "That much is obvious, is it not? In this world, you three are completely and utterly defenseless, as you can see." She let go of the young dragon slayer and stood in front of the trio. "Let's see…shall I rip this cutie pie's clothes to shreds as well? No, I suppose I've indulged myself enough."

She summoned her sword as she thought of a much simpler way to deal with her opponents. "I would be a simple task to fell all of you with one strike but alas, that would be no fun at all. When you snap back to reality, I'll make you wonder 'why is one of your friends suddenly dead?!' Yes…that sounds positively marvelous!" She observed each of the girls one by one. "Now then, who shall I start with…" She made her decision quite quickly as she patted Wendy's cheek. "I suppose there's only one answer. Naturally, I'd have to off you first. The darling who had the gall to strike me." Dimaria pulled her sword back and aimed at Wendy's neck. "Au revoir."

She swung her sword directly at Wendy's neck. As it came close, Wendy unexpectedly jumped over Dimaria's attack which surprised the Valkyrie. "Chelia!"

Chelia also seemed to be able to move within Dimaria's Age Seal magic. "Wendy?"

Dimaria couldn't understand how they were able to move while everything else was still in time. _"How…This can't be! How are you able to move in my world!?"_

Both slayer girls attacked Dimaria at once using their teamwork. **"Primary Sky Arrow!"**

" **Secondary Sky Arrow!"**

Their double attack struck Dimaria and managed to push her back away from them. Wendy and Chelia looked at each other confused. "Just now…I heard a voice in my head."

"Same here."

"A distortion in time has arisen. This place is a valley within the fabric of space-time continuum." Everyone saw a new figure appeared before them. "You thought that you alone lived in that world? That it belonged to you? That is where you were gravely mistaken. This is my world as well. This is the gaol of time. For your sins, I shall bring down the hammer of justice upon you; in the name of Crime Sorcière!"

 **Crime Sorcière guild member: Ultear Milkovich**

Wendy didn't expect to see her again at all. Much less in this a situation like this. "You're…Ultear?!"

Dimaria could care less about her intruder's name. What she wanted to know was how she was responsible for her two opponents moving in her world. "I take it you're responsible for re-activating the flow of time?"

She couldn't be further from the truth. "No, time is still frozen."

Wendy wasn't sure if she heard that right. "Time?"

Ultear started to look around her surroundings. "I am merely a resident of the valleys of time. Meaning I only exist in this frozen valley in time." She started to walk away from a still battle. "Because you stopped time, I, who normally does exist in the natural flow of time, have appeared here."

Dimaria gritted her teeth in anger. "How dare you…defile this world of mine!"

Carla pieced together everything that has happened. "Truth be told, if she were, in fact, the only one capable of moving while time has stopped, this fight would have been over literally before it began."

Chelia also figured how Dimaria was able to shred her clothes from earlier. "So all of that stuff happened while time was stopped!"

Wendy turned to Ultear for more answers. "Ultear, what's going on?!"

Ultear just causally raised a hand at the question. "This woman's magic stops time. But, while time is stopped, for whatever reason, I am able to exist in this form. I have used my power to allow you all to move."

While Carla was grateful for Ultear's save, there was one question that remained unanswered. "What did happen to you? You went missing after the Grand Magic Games and…"

Ultear remembered that time all too well but didn't regret what she did. "Those who walk the valleys of time are not all bad."

Dimaria had enough about her new annoyance and charged right at her with her sword ready. "YOU'RE NOT WANTED HERE!"

Ultear didn't seem too worried about Dimaria's incoming attack. "I am but a 'concept'. I cannot fight alongside you." A crack appeared underneath her left eye."

Wendy had to warn Ultear before it was too late. "Ultear!"

Her warning came too late but for some reason, Dimaria's sword simply phased through Ultear. _"A though projection?"_

Ultear knew there wasn't much time left for all of them. "Hurry! You are only granted mobility as long as I hold the flow of time steady!"

The two slayer girls didn't need to be told twice. "Yes!"

"We owe you one!"

Dimaria sent several attacks coming from her sword at the Sky Lovers. "This world is mine and mine alone! I won't let anyone interfere!"

The two slayer girls avoided the attacks and gathered the wind around them. They attack simultaneously at their enemy. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"**

" **Sky God's Boreas!"**

Dimaria raised her sword to block the two attacks and decided to become serious. "Let me show you the true power of the Twelve. Let me show you what it means to control time itself!" She pushed Wendy and Chelia back and her armor covering her right arm was instantly destroyed. Dimaria took a step forward and put her right arm in front. The ground underneath the Sky Lovers was immediately destroyed and sent them away.

"Wendy! Chelia!" Carla was caught in the blast and was blown away as well.

Ultear couldn't fathom of what their enemy had just done. "What is… this power?"

They all saw a figure where Dimaria once was. Once the smoke started to clear, everyone saw what happened to their opponent. Dimaria looked completely different. Her body was cloaked in shadows with most of her body being covered with ethereal lines. Only her jaw was visible in all of this and her eyes were replaced by two small bright discs while her hair was flowing upwards in that same shadow. **"Take Over: God Soul."**

Everyone was speechless at what they were seeing. Ultear could scarcely believe what she was seeing while more cracks appeared on her face. "The power of a god…"

Carla was in the same mindset. "There's no way…"

Dimaria roared as a monumental pillar of magic erupted out from her body and struck everyone in its vicinity. It quickly subsided and only a large crater was left after the attack's wake. **"Know fear. For my name is Chronos and I am the goddess of time."**

Wendy was still recovering from Dimaria's previous attack The same with Carla. Chelia had to know if everyone was alright. "Everyone, are you okay?"

Ultear had never seen anything like this before. She'd never expected their opponent having a power of a god. "So she still had this trick up her sleeve. The power of the goddess of time? What on earth did she do to get her hands on something like this?"

Dimaria didn't mind to explain since she'll eradicate them all shortly. **"I, enshrined in the ancient capital of time, Mildean, and the descendant of its people, Dimaria, are both as one in this form."**

Chelia felt more pumped up since they were up against a god now. "If you really are a god, then that means it's my time to shine!"

Dimaria, or rather, Chronos, raised her left arm up and pointed her finger at the trio. Carla gasped and immediately pushed Wendy away to the ground. "Wendy!" Chronos' fingertip glowed briefly just before she fired an energy beam. The attack instantly pierced through Carla's abdomen from the side. All everyone could do was just stare in horror at what had happened to Carla. Wendy couldn't believe what happened to her best friend. "CARLAAAAAA!"

Ultear was still in shock at what happened. _"I couldn't even see her attack."_

Carla coughed out blood and grabbed her injury while shaking violently. "I predicted it but I couldn't…react fast enou…" She dropped to the ground.

Wendy immediately went over to where her friend was and shook her a few times to hopefully get a response. "Carla! Hang in there! Carla!"

Chelia couldn't believe this was really happening right now. "No way…"

Wendy continued to shake her friend but she didn't seem to be receiving any response. "Carla! Carla!"

Unfortunately for them, Carla was only the first one to go and Chronos had no intention of stopping. **"Ye who have committed the sin of defiling my world, repent thy sins as corpses!"**

Wendy didn't hear any of that. All that she could think about now was that Carla wasn't moving no matter how much she shook her. Wendy stopped as the terrible truth had donned on her. "No…Carla…you can't…you can't…" Tears were coming out of her eyes while her breathing became quicker. All Wendy could hear now was the increased beating of her heart.

Chelia recognized what was happening to the young dragon slayer. "Wendy, please no! Try to count!"

Her words fell on deaf ears. Wendy was hyperventilating at this point as she continued to stare into Carla's lifeless eyes. _"It's my fault. It's my fault Carla is like this. She's gone because of me!"_

"How right you are." Wendy gasped as she raised her head to see Esdeath standing across from her and had a sadistic smile on her face. "Didn't I tell you, Wendy? This is what war is and in a war, people will always die. Including your little friend there." She pointed at Carla and Wendy followed. "Her death doesn't have to be in vain, you know. I know in all of that anguish, you have anger bubbling deep inside of you. Anger at the person who killed your friend. Use that anger, Wendy. Unleash all of your anger and hatred upon your enemy."

Wendy's eyes started to become blank and turned her head to face Chronos. "My enemy…"

Esdeath laughed gleefully. "Yes. That being right there is your enemy. Make her pay, make her suffer. Make her wish she'd regret to have ever crossed paths with you. Destroy her even if it means destroying yourself!"

Wendy's pupils shrank at the sight of her enemy. "Destroy…my enemy…"

Chelia knew Wendy was close from being thrown into the deep end of her madness and had to do something to snap her out of it before it was too late. "Wendy, no! You can't go up against her! You'll be killed!"

Her words didn't reach Wendy as she stood up while continuing to stare at Chronos. "Kill…destroy…" The wind began to circle around her.

Even to Chronos, she couldn't help but sense something strange coming from her enemy. _"What is this child?"_

Esdeath cackled wildly. "Yes, Wendy. Show your opponent what you're truly capable of!"

Wendy's eyes widened as she screamed loudly and the wind blowing fiercely from out of her. Wendy had a look of anger in her eyes and bloodlust. "YOU BITCH!" She activated Mastema and her wings spread.

Chelia started to run up to the other girl while extending her arm forward to reach her. "WENDY!"

"She's still alive!" Those three words were strong enough to reach Wendy and she gasped. The wind died down and Mastema retraced back into the discs. Chelia stopped and both girls turned to Ultear. "Carla is alive…for now. I saved her from the valleys of time. Simply put, her time has stopped."

Wendy looked down at her friend. "Carla's time…has stopped?"

"This is just a stopgap. Once time starts moving again, Carla will in fact…" Cracks started to appear all over Ultear's body "Before that happens, we must defeat this woman and the moment time starts moving again, give Carla the healing magic we can."

Chelia was worried about what was happening to Ultear. "But, Ultear, your body…"

Ultear didn't care for that at the moment. "You all can remain in this valley for only a short while longer. You must hurry and…"

Wendy wiped her tears away and took in a deep breath. "Carla…"

Chelia stood next to her girlfriend and wanted to be sure of something. "Are you feeling better Wendy?"

The sky dragon slayer sniffed and exhaled. "Yeah. I am."

Chelia smiled at that and they both faced Chronos. "Then let's do this, Wendy!"

While Ultear was glad they can still go up against Chronos, she still had some doubt within her. _"But what can they do? This is not an opponent these kids can hope to defeat."_ She saw the determined and absolute look in their eyes and that was enough to convince her. _"Such gallant eyes, replete with resolve. These girls can…to this extent…"_ Ultear had just the ace up her sleeve that may guarantee their victory. "I wonder…are you prepared to use the power of the future?"

Wendy glanced back at Ultear. "The future?"

Ultear brought up her orb in her hand. "Yes…right now I can give you the opportunity to use the power that may one day develop. If you choose not to do this, you have no hope of defeating her. But if you use this secret art…you will never again be able to use magic. Such is the power of the future. The power of the Third Origin."


	34. The God's Spotlight

**A/N: And why a third chapter? Because I know all of you want to see the conclusion of Wendy and Chelia's fight against Dimaria and the beginning of another fight.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and/or Akame Ga Kill. They belong to their original owners.

The Assassins of Fairy Tail

Job Thirty Three: The God's Spotlight

"Third Origin. The ability to immediately tap into magic power which we could potentially achieve in the future. However, as compensation, you will never be able to use magic again thereafter. The Ethernano within your bodies will vanish entirely and will never be replenished again. I realize it is a decision not to be made lightly. However, you have no hope achieving victory against this foe without the power of the Third Origin would offer."

If this Third Origin Ultear speaking of was their only hope in defeating their enemy, Wendy and Chelia were willing to do it, no matter the cost. "It's now or never!"

"Please, do it!"

Ultear was surprised that they were so willing to do this. She couldn't help but smile at them. "I knew you girls wouldn't hesitate in the slightest. However, granting the Third Origin to both of you is not feasible. You must choose between the two of you. Otherwise, there will be no one to heal Carla after the battle."

Wendy automatically decided that it would be her to take upon the Third Origin. "In that case, please allow me-"

"I'll do it!" Chelia offered herself.

Naturally, Wendy opposed the other slayer girl's decision. "You mustn't! Protecting Carla is my responsibility! That's why-"

"That's why you have a duty to heal her, Wendy! You've got to preserve your magic, right?" Chelia countered.

It didn't take long for both girls to start bickering of which one should take up the Third Origin. "Chelia! Don't you understand!? You'll never be able to use your magic ever again!"

"The same thing applies to you!"

"The entire reason I came here was to save you, Chelia! If I can't even protect you when you need me the most, I'll never forgive myself!" Wendy turned to Ultear. "Ultear! Please, do it now!"

Ultear needed to be sure if the young dragon slayer was ready for this. "You're truly prepared to go through this?"

Wendy nodded at the older girl. "If it's to save Chelia and Carla, that's all the resolve I need!"

Chelia was still against Wendy to take this risk by herself. "Wendy, you can't!"

Chronos had heard enough and had enough listening to her enemies bicker among them. She launched herself toward the two slayer girls. **"Spare me the juvenile angst!"**

Wendy had no time to lose and shoved Chelia out of the way to the ground. "She's coming! Please, there's no time to waste!"

The orb Ultear held began to glow. "Here we go, Wendy!"

Lightning shot out of the orb and struck Wendy. The lightning enveloped the sky dragon slayer and entered in her dragon force while yelling. Chelia couldn't believe this was really happening. "It's okay. I'll definitely win!" She flew head first toward Chronos and met her halfway through. She flipped her body and the wind surrounded her leg. **"SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Her attack struck Chronos' shoulder but it didn't appear to do anything to her. Wendy refused to give up, though as she separated from her opponent while flipping her body back around before landing on the ground. The young dragon slayer pulled her arm back and the wind surrounded her fist. **"SKY DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"** She charged at Chronos yet again and delivered her attack at the front of her enemy's face but that didn't seem to do anything either.

 **"I shall state it once more. I am the God who governs time."** She gave her enemy a slight smirk. **"I will forcefully make you recall all the pain which time has etched into your body."** A glow appeared from her body and vortex of black and white struck Wendy. **"Age Scratch!"** Wendy screeched out in pain as the attack blew her away.

Wendy's body was experienced pain beyond anything she could imagine. The young dragon slayer could feel every attack that struck her in the past all at once. She even felt the scar Dorothea gave her reopen once again. _"What is this?! My entire body…is throbbing in pain…"_

" **Can you comprehend it yet? The folly of a mortal attempting to so such as touch a god?"** Chronos pointed her finger at Wendy and shot another energy beam from her fingertip. This time, the attack went right through Wendy's thigh while she was falling to the ground. Wendy let out another pained filled scream as she tumbled on the ground.

Wendy stopped and couldn't move at all. Her body was still wracked with unimaginable pain. She couldn't even activate Mastema at this point. With all the pain going through her body, there was one question going through her mind. _"Why?! Why can't I draw out any power? This can't be what I'm capable of in the future. Has the Third Origin not been released yet?!"_ She struggled to lift her body up while grabbing the wound on her leg.

Chronos' fingertip glowed once again and pointed straight ahead at Wendy. **"Pierce through, beyond the confines of time!"** She fired her attack to what it seemed to be the finishing blow for Wendy.

Wendy was incapable of avoiding the attack. All she could was stare at the incoming attack. As the attacked neared, everything seemed to slow down for the young dragon slayer. She could hear her own heartbeat beating methodically. _"This can't be how it ends for me. I can't die here. I have too much riding on me. People who are waiting for me…"_ Her mind flashed an image of everyone in the guild and most importantly, Chelia. _"I have to move. Please, move…move body!"_

The beam just about reached Wendy. That is until Wendy saw someone appear in front of her and deflected the beam away from her. Both she and Chronos were surprised to see the attack deflected. It took Wendy a few seconds to realize who the person was standing in front of her. "Chelia?" It was indeed Chelia but she appeared to be different. Chelia seemed…older. Her hair was indeed longer and she was taller. And, of course, her breasts seem to have grown as well. "Leave the rest to me, Wendy. I'll teach her some manners."

Not far from them, Ultear's body began to break apart. "I…made it…in time…"

Wendy was confused as to what happened to Chelia while she was fighting against Chronos. "I'm so sorry…for forcing you to buy me some time while the secret technique was cast."

The young dragon slayer turned to Ultear. "Ultear?"

Ultear seemed to be out of breath. "Chelia's resolve was as strong as yours."

Wendy gasped as her eyes widened in shock. She turned to Chelia who was still standing in front of her. "Don't tell me…"

Just before Wendy fought against Chronos, she pleaded with Ultear in giving her the Third Origin instead. "Wendy can't afford to lose her magic yet! Fairy Tail's fight has only just begun! Wendy's power will definitely be needed from here on out! It's still not late, right? Cast Third Origin on me! Since we're fighting a god, enhancing my powers is our greatest chance at victory! So that everyone can live on to see tomorrow! Please, grant me Third Origin!"

Wendy placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "This can't…" This was exactly why she didn't want Chelia to have the Third Origin but now it was too late.

To Chelia, she was already prepared to sacrifice everything for the sake of seeing another tomorrow. More importantly to her, sacrifice everything for the girl she loved. "This is my final stage. It's an amazing feeling." Chelia charged right at Chronos and socked her right in the jaw that actually pushed Chronos away. "Fighting for my beloved girlfriend, that is!"

Chronos herself didn't expect to be hit like that from her enemy. "What?" While this was going on, Wendy reverted back to her normal form watched her girlfriend fight against the god of time.

Chelia pulled back her arm and delivered an uppercut right under Chronos' chin. The god became annoyed at this and elbowed Chelia's head as a counterattack. **"A lowly hum dares defy a god?!"**

The god slayer delivered a kick at Chronos. "You are a malicious god! Of that, I'm certain!" The two began to exchange blows at each other. "If you were a righteous God, you would surely love humans more! So my magic exists to put down corrupt gods like you!"

Chronos' face was replaced with Dimaria as she was surprised. "God-slaying magic?! It wasn't simply a bluff?!"

To Ultear, seeing that meant good new to her. "Her God Soul is being undone!"

Chronos' head reappeared and blasted Chelia away from her. **"Foolish Human!"** The attack should've heavily injured her enemy but a magic shield was destroyed in her place. Dimaria's head came back. "Impossible! My full power attack was…" She saw that Wendy stood up and had her arms spread out with that same shield in front of her. "An enchantment?!"

Chelia had one chance to take down her enemy once and for all. _"No matter what it was I tried to do, I was always clumsy. The one and only talent I had…was my magic. Thanks to my magic, I had many wonderful encounters. That's why I love my magic and that will never change, even from now."_

Tears began to form out of Wendy's eyes. "Chelia…"

Chelia raised her arms above her and gathered all of her remaining magic. Black feathers circled around her. _"It will never change, but…I'm going to go back to just being a normal girl. This…will be my very last spell."_

Wendy knew this would be it and cried out for Chelia. "No matter what, I'll…I'll always love you! I promise!"

Chelia smiled at her girlfriend's words. "I know." Dimaria pulled back her arm to perform another attack the same as her previous one. _"As a magically inclined girl, I discovered so many things I hold dear…and that's why…"_ Chelia clasped her hands together forward and looked at her enemy with no hint of mercy in them. **"GOD SLAYER'S SECRET ART! HEAVENLY GATHERING OF CLOUDS!"** The black feathers that surrounded Chelia spiraled in together and struck Dimaria all at once out of her God Soul form while she screamed.

Everything was starting to fade out for Dimaria. _"My…My world is…crumbling…"_ She crashed into the ground and could no longer move.

Wendy saw Chelia revert back into her original body. "Chelia!"

Ultear's body had reached its limit and faded away. _"Hurry, tend to Carla…"_

Wendy heard Ultear's voice just before everything started to move again. "Take this!"

"You bastard!"

Hearing the noises coming from the battlefield proved to Wendy they were back in the world. _"Time is flowing again."_ She wasted no time hurrying to Carla's side and kneeled down next to her friend while applying her healing magic. "Don't worry, Carla. I'm casting healing magic on you now, okay?"

Wendy was relieved to hear noises coming out of Carla even if she was coughing. Carla opened one of her eyes and saw something unusual about the young dragon slayer. "Wendy…why are you crying?"

Wendy continued to cry over the sacrifice Chelia had to make. "Because…Chelia is…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence and placed her hands over her eyes. "We were supposed to be the ones coming to her rescue…so why…"

Carla finally realized her surroundings and looked around. "Huh? What's going on? Where's Ultear?"

Wendy continued to cry until she heard Chelia's voice. "Wendy, don't cry. Even without magic, I'll still live on." She turned her head around and gave her girlfriend a bright and cheerful smile. "Magic doesn't hold a candle to love."

Wendy removed her hands away from her face and sniffed. "Yeah…"

Away from the battles against Alvarez, an elderly Ultear was looking at the sky through a window in her log cabin located in a forest. She couldn't help but smile as she thought about Wendy and Chelia. _"What strong and courageous young women. If only my younger years were like theirs."_

 **B**

Lucy continued to look over Natsu and could see signs that his condition vastly improved since he randomly appeared unconscious after his fight with Zeref. She was confident he would wake up soon. "It's only a matter of time before he opens his eyes."

Happy nodded in agreement. "Aye."

They heard the door to the infirmary open and looked over to see Akame entering. She closed the door and smiled at the two. "How's he doing?"

Lucy smiled back at the other girl as she welcomed her company. "He's doing just fine. He'll wake up soon enough."

Akame was glad to hear that as she walked over toward them. "Why are you here?" Happy asked.

Akame stopped in front of them and chuckled a little. "Two reasons. To see how you were holding up and to deliver some good news."

"Good news?" Both Lucy and Happy spoke at the same time.

At the main guild hall, everyone noticed Dimaria's defeat as her signal disappeared. Warren and the others celebrated as that was another of their enemies out of the picture. "Another one of the Twelve's signals vanished in the south!"

"Yeah!"

"That means only seven remain!"

"We can do this! We can win!"

The celebration proved to be a little too much for Makarov. "What rambunctious brats." He turned to Mavis who seemed to have concerned look on her face for some reason. "First, what is it that troubles you?"

Mavis looked closely at Warren's main radar. "The east. The points illuminating the two Spriggan Twelve members in the east aren't moving. Have they halted their advance? I cannot help but feel anxious about this."

Before Mavis could contemplate further about this, the main doors of the guild opened and everyone's cheering stopped as they looked over to see who it was. "Hmm…quite the charming guild you've got here." The person who arrived at the guild was none other than one of the Spriggan Twelve, Jacob Lessio. The smell of alcohol is ingrained in the wood. I'd heard this was an old guild but it looks like you've done some remodeling."

Mest and everyone in the guild could sense the powerful magic power emanating from him. "Who are you?"

Jacob smirked at everyone in the guild. "One of the Spriggan Twelve serving the Alvarez Empire, Jacob Lessio."

Warren freaked out as he checked back and forth between Jacob and his radar. "What?! When the hell did he get this close!?"

Makarov checked the main radar and those two dots pinpointing the two Spriggan Twelve's location remained unchanged. "Those markers hold no meaning whatsoever." Jacob spoke. "We've got an incredible mage named August on our side, you see. He deduced what your radar was reflecting and camouflaged our positions."

Even if he was an enemy, Cana had to give some praise for him. "Takes a huge pair to storm in here all by your lonesome."

Jacob chuckled at that and took a few steps into the guild. "I've got no soldiers or underlings, you see. In exchange, I can move freely and do so undetected. August, who I mentioned earlier is also on his way here. And let me tell you, he's bad news. No sense of humor whatsoever." He stopped next to a table and set his hand on it. "Have any of you ever heard of 'Respect for the Aged Day'?" He didn't hear a response from any of them and that alone told him enough. "Hm? No such thing in this country Is suppose." He took a seat and leaned on the table. "In Alakitasia, that day just so happens to be today. And on this day, we revere the elderly. It's simply poor manners to forget to express our thanks. And for that very reason, I came here just a few steps ahead of old man August in order to lighten his workload. Catch my drift?" He looked over at Kinana. "You, pour me some booze. The strongest you've got."

Makarov just glared angrily at him. "We don't have a single drop of booze to serve to the likes of you."

Jacob lowered his head as he folded his hands together. "Well, that's a damn shame. Out of respect for you, I was thinking I'd join you for the last round of drinks you'd ever get to saver in your life but alas. I should warn you: my specialty is assassination. And in my entire career, I've never failed an assignment. Not a single one."

Everyone thought of Akame and the others when they heard the word "assassin". Still, there was an obvious difference between them and Jacob to Max. "What kind of assassin so brazenly exposes themselves in enemy territory?"

Jacob pointed two of his fingers at his eyes. "I've already scouted out some prime locations, you see. The art of assassination is fundamentally based upon hiding in the shadows and hunting down your prey, quietly and swiftly. And yet, here I am right in front of you. Why do you think that is? Simple. Because there's no need for me to hide." He brought his hands close together. "The only things I'll be hiding are corpses and witnesses. Before you know it, there'll be no one left."

Cana didn't quite understand what he meant by what Jacob said. "Corpses and witnesses?"

Jacob clapped his hands together and a bright light came out from him. Makarov and everyone in the guild felt the wind blowing against them. "What on Earthland is this!?" Outside the guild, a dark area appeared from underneath. In the next second, everyone in the guild vanished without a trace.

Almost everyone. Mavis was the only one left behind. She couldn't believe that everyone disappeared just like that. "This….This cannot be…" Mavis looked around the guild and called out to anyone who could hear her. "Makarov! Macao! Cana! Everyone, where have you…!"

Jacob exhaled and strangely looked at where Mavis was standing. "There's still one more ghost, so it seems."

Mavis gasped and glanced back at Jacob with a hint of fear in her eye. _"No one other than guild members should be able to perceive my presence or hear my voice."_

"Over there." Jacob made a firing gesture and that somehow struck Mavis.

The first guild master cried out in pain which, again, was thought to be impossible. _"How…how can he possibly attack my body which has no physical form?"_

Jacob made another gesture with his fingers and Mavis continued to scream out in pain until she dropped to the floor. "Say…if you so inclined, you'd be able to converse with me too, ain't that right?" He made a swift assumption of who Mavis really was. "Just as we predicted. You're the Fairy Heart which the Emperor spoke of, aren't you? Where is your real body hiding, I wonder? Spill it." He closed his hand and Mavis screamed out in agony. While this was happening, the lacrima withholding Mavis' real body cracked and blood slide down over her left eye. Back on top, Mavis continued to feel pain coursing throughout her body. Since torture wasn't getting Jacob anywhere, he thought of a different proposition. "Talk and I just may return your previous friends." Mavis gasped when he heard Jacob's offer. Jacob himself stood up from his seat. "The targets I erased just now are sitting on the brink of death but they haven't gone to the other side just yet. But…if they're simply left as they are, it's only a matter of time before they perish."

Mavis desperately wanted to believe what Jacob was saying was true _"Everyone is…still alive…"_

Jacob's face darkened. "The only one who has any hope of saving them is you."

Mavis was put into a very difficult position with an impossible decision to make. She slowly turned her body around to face the Alvarez assassin. _"If I choose to take my comrades back…it would mean the end of the entire world. To begin with, can this man's words even be trusted? What can I possibly do?"_

Jacob was about to pressure the first master again when Lucy came out of nowhere and kicked him in the neck in behind while in her Taurus star dress. "HYAAAAAH!" Her sneak attack sent Jacob crashing into some of the other tables in the guild. Mavis was surprised that Lucy appeared at all. "Are you alright, First?"

Jacob groaned as he stood up and was baffled that one of the guild members was still around. "Impossible. I definitely casted my magic around the entire radius of the guild. How did you-" He gasped as he sensed something dangerous coming up from behind him. Jacob turned around and in instinct, he caught to be what it looked like to be a katana that barely inches away from his forehead with his hands clapped together.

Jacob quickly realized there was no one in front of him and looked down to see Akame crouching while her arms were crossed and held her two shadow swords. **"Shadow X-cution!"** Akame struck Jacob while passing him by while a black X appeared from across his body while Jacob screamed.

Akame rejoined Lucy and Happy with Mavis and turned around to face Jacob who was still standing. She saw Murasame lying on the ground and used her shadow to quickly reach it. The shadow grabbed the handle and retracted to Akame with her sword in tow. _"His reflexes are remarkable. If Murasame traveled another inch, this fight would've been over already. Still…"_ Her shadow tossed Murasame up and Akame grabbed her sword by the handle. _"I can still finish him off."_

Jacob grunted in pain as he turned around to give Akame a threatening glare. "Why…you…"

Akame ignored him and asked a question that was on both her and Lucy's mind. "Where's everyone else in the guild?"

Mavis was beyond glad that two of her guildmates were around. "Lucy, Akame, Happy…" She turned to Jacob. "Everyone in the guild has been imprisoned by that fiend. We must defeat him at all cost."

As soon as Akame heard that, she realized the grave mistake she almost made. _"So he is responsible and if Murasame had killed him…"_ As long as Jacob held everyone in the guild as his prisoners, she couldn't risk using Murasame or else she herself will doom everyone else in the guild. She quickly sheathed her sword.

Lucy changed in her Leo star dress. "That spell you cast earlier was space magic!"

"Give us back our friend!" Happy demanded.

Jacob was becoming a little annoyed by all of this. "How are you two still around?" Both Lucy and Happy smirked at him together.

 **Five minutes earlier**

Lucy, Akame, and Happy heard noises coming from the guild hall and it was more unusual than normal. Especially in the guild. "What's going on? Things are getting rowdy in the bar area."

Happy was about to say something until he saw an uneasy expression Akame had on her face. "Hey, what's wrong Akame?"

Akame gripped Murasame's handle tightly. "Someone's in the guild and whoever it is, is extremely powerfu-"

Akame didn't get to finish her sentence as all three of them were blasted by a strange light. When the light faded, all that remained was their clothes. However… "I made it in the nick of time, as they say. Isn't' that right, Lady Lucy."

Lucy, Happy, Akame and even Natsu were inside one of Lucy's spirits which surprised Lucy herself. "Horologium!?"

"I sensed a distortion in the space around here, you see. But why the hell are we naked so you may say but…that is simply the nature of defensive magic. Four people is way too tight a fit or so you may say but alas…ah, Lady Lucy! Please refrain from uttering such strange voices!"

Everyone exited out of Horologium and much to Akame's relief because she never wanted to experience that again. Lucy had a blanket wrapped around her while she was sitting on the floor. "In any case, you really saved us."

Horologium was happy to hear that but unfortunately, his save was only a one-time deal. "I will no longer be able to use that defensive magic for the time being, so do please exercise caution."

"We'll remember that next time." Akame added.

Lucy looked over at the other girl and was surprised she was already back wearing her clothes. "How did you put your clothes back on that fast?!" She instantly compared Akame as a reverse Gray.

"Lucy, look!" Lucy looked over to where Happy was pointing to and that was toward Natsu. Who was still wearing nothing. Happy had an amused look on his face. "Fire Dragon's…"

Lucy instantly looked away while covering her eyes in embarrassment. "Don't even go there!" All of them then heard a scream coming from the main guild hall. "Is that the First's voice?"

Akame narrowed her eyes and had a bad feeling within her. "Let's go check it out."

 **Present time**

Lucy smiled at Jacob. "The answer to that is we have Celestial spirit magic on our side."

This was something Jacob didn't anticipate but as long as two Fairy Tail members were still around, he could work with this. "If you had simply vanished with the rest of them, it would have saved you from witnessing the terror to come. What a shame. Hey, ghost. I'm changing the conditions. As of this moment, I'm going to slowly and painfully chop, slice, and dice these two girls into pieces." He reached into his suit. "It would be in everyone's best interest if you surrendered quickly. Otherwise…" Jacob pulled out a dagger. "She might be left with nothing more than her head!" He threw the dagger right at Lucy.

Lucy braced herself but there was clanging sound. The dagger was deflected away from Lucy and embedded itself into the guild wall. The blonde saw that Akame was the one who deflected the dagger with her shadow sword and sighed in relief. "Thanks for the save, Akame."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Akame and recognized something familiar about her. _"This girl…"_

Both his and Akame's eyes met and Akame could sense how dangerous Jacob was. "Lucy…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to refrain from fighting."

Lucy became confused as to why Akame would ask her that "Wait, why? You can't be thinking of fighting this guy by yourself."

"I am." Akame quickly replied. "He and I are the same. He's an assassin as well. I can tell from the look in his eyes and his posture."

Jacob smirked as his suspicions about Akame were true. "How about that. I didn't expect this guild to house an assassin. It explains the little stunt you pulled on me from earlier. And quite a young one too. Alright then girl, I can play around with you for a bit. Let's see what you can do."


	35. Update on Assassins of Fairy Tail

Update on The Assassins of Fairy Tail (About Time)

Hello everyone and I apologize for making all of you think this was an update to the story. Again, I do not like doing this sort of thing but like in my other story, A New Beginning, all of you do deserve to know why I haven't updated Assassin of Fairy Tail in forever ago. To sum it up in three parts, RWBY Vol 5 premiering, my classwork, and my work. Around the time Assassins was last updated 10/05/17, Vol 5 came out and that's when I decided to shift my focus on my other Akame Ga Kill crossover, A New Beginning Vol 4 and…it did not pan out well. I kept up with the recent Vol at first but over time, my classwork became more important and my grades. Next thing I knew, the next couple of classes in my Spring 2018 semester were more important since they meant I would graduate.

Vol 5 of RWBY ended and I was still focused on my schoolwork. When summer came around, I had one more class to take and if I passed it, I'd finally be able to get my Associates in Arts. Three days a week, eight weeks in total, two hours each class period. This was a class I couldn't afford to fail so most of my focus was on that class (it was MAT141 in case all of you were wondering). I had a schedule set up and everything to balance my schoolwork, finally able to work on A New Beginning, and having some fun after (Nintendo Switch). Of course, there was also my part-time job so there were days I didn't even had the chance to work on A New Beginning and had to use the remaining time to do my homework.

As of now, I passed my class and waiting for Associates to come into the mail. Also, I've made massive progress on A New Beginning. Those who are following the story know what I'm talking about. Now, at the time this update chapter is posted, I'm currently working on Chapter Seventy and once I'm done with Vol 4 of A New Beginning, then I'll shift my focus on The Assassins of Fairy Tail. How long until that happens? Well, judging from my planning and including the current chapter I'm working on, I'd say the Vol has eleven chapters left (Those who are following Assassins of Fairy Tail and A New Beginning, now you know how long the Vol will be now.) Those eleven chapters are going to be one hell of a show, I'll tell you that.

So, in retrospect, I have eleven chapters left to do in A New Beginning and once I'm done with them, then I can go back to working on Assassins of Fairy Tail. Oh, and before anyone asks, yes, I know about Mashima's next work, Eden's Zero. Yes, I'm currently reading it. Yes, I'm enjoying it. With all of that out of the way and explained, I'll see all of you in the next chapter update.

…

…

…

"Hurry, Leone! We must hurry at once!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! You don't have to tell me twice!" Leone was running through the wasteland that was once Fiore in her beast form while carrying Carla in her arms. They were in a rush to find Wendy and Leone was doing so by following her scent. Leone couldn't believe the mess she and everyone else in Fairy Tail were in right now. _"Damn it. How the hell did things get this fucked up? We have to find Wendy before it's too late."_

"Leone, look!" The blonde stopped and looked ahead to where Carla was pointing at. Still far away, they saw a pillar of light shoot up into the air. The girls were in awe at what they were seeing, and Carla knew all too well what it could've meant. "Don't tell me…is Wendy really-"

"Yeah, it seems like it." Leone interrupted her. "I'm sorry, Carla but this is as far as we can go. If Wendy is really using that, then we'd just be in the way." Carla hated to admit but Leone was right. There was nothing they could do now but hope for the best.

Over to where the pillar of light was, it shined brightly up close as it pulsated strongly. As it began to fade away, Wendy's eyes were the first to appear. They were closed at first but when they opened, they were an azure blue and became the eyes of a dragon. The person in front of her was speechless before grinning and cackled wildly with joy. "INCREDIBLE! MAGNIFICANT! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! YOU ARE A SIGHT BEYOND ANYTHING I'VE SEEN BEFORE! ONCE AGAIN, YOU NEVER FAIL TO IMPRESS ME! NOW SHOW ME, SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO IN THIS FORM, WENDY MARVELL! NO, WENDY THE SKY DRAGON!" Wendy's response was her eyes widening before letting out a powerful draconic roar that echoed far and wide.


End file.
